Under a Watchful Eye
by mysecretthoughts
Summary: A character reads the books story heavy on Sirius and Harry. THERE IS NO ACTUAL RECITATION OF THE BOOKS!
1. A chance for change

Welcome everyone to what feels like the millionth repost of Under a Watchful eye. I want to thank my fabulous and loyal fans as they have followed me from here to live journal, a personal mailing fan list, archive of our own, back here, to fiction hunt and probably a few others that I have forgotten about. I have been warned, threatened, cried when it disappeared time and again. But I said I would never give up and I haven't. So I give you the perfectly legal UAWE. It has disclaimers, warnings, spoiler alerts, and most important of all, there is no recitation of the book anywhere in this story.

For new readers UAWE is a character reads the books story with a very strong emphasis on Sirius and Harry. There is also a lot of Weasley family drama. There is minor (very minor) Molly and Hermione bashing and will have some Ginny bashing during the last two books. There is a lot of Dumbledore bashing but he might (might!) end up being a good guy at the end. It'll be one story, so no stopping and switching to the sequel every time they start a new book. Also, though this is a character reads the books story, the books aren't actually anywhere in it. But I worked very hard so that you do not have to have the books memorized or have to follow along with the book as you read. As long as you familiar with Harry Potter's story you will be able to understand my story.

To everyone who's read Uawe before, welcome back. I have added some new content, more Sirius and Harry interaction, and some more hints about who sent them the books. I have also incorporated the outtakes into the story itself.

Disclaimers: I don't own the Harry Potter stories, I'm not making any money off of the franchise and I certainly don't want to harm the product in any way. I feel very blessed that I have the opportunity to place the stories that fill my head onto paper and let others see them.

Warnings: The basis of my story is Harry and Sirius forming a family and with that comes trials, tribulations and consequences. There will be scoldings, punishments and I have two short spanking scenes. I feel that they are well done and add a depth to the story. In no way do I promote child abuse or the hitting of teens. So please don't accuse me of that.

Spoiler alert: If you haven't read all seven books or seen the movies you might want to do that before reading my story!

Merry Christmas everyone! The next block of chapters will be out New Year's Eve.

* * *

><p>Meeting of the Order of the Phoenix<p>

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Winter holidays, 5th year

Severus Snape had finished giving his report of the latest Death Eater activity and now stared resolutely at the opposite wall. He didn't want to take the chance that he would meet accusing eyes. He was well aware that all but one of the assembled group had at least some doubts about his allegiance. He held back a sigh, a small but ignored piece of him wishing that things could be different.

The babble of conversation flowing around the room was abruptly interrupted by a small _pop!_ and the thumping of a book onto the center of the table. Instinctively half of the group grabbed their wands as they stared around in anticipation. When minutes passed with no further activity they turned their attention to the book.

"It appears there is a letter here," Albus Dumbledore stated as he lifted the envelope from the cover of the book. "Ah, it is addressed to the Order..." he mused, opening the envelope.

**_Hello Dumbledore. I know that you will be the one reading this as you will not be able to bear someone else knowing something ahead of you._**

Silver eyebrows rose as there were amused coughs from around the table.

"Am I that predictable?" He inquired dryly before continuing. Many of those gathered tried to conceal their mirth out of respect for the old man.

**_Not that that's necessarily a bad thing. Now if you haven't already looked, and Remus I'm really surprised if you haven't..._**

The werewolf in question flushed as he looked up from the book he had picked up. There was a smatter of laughter around him. Sirius slapped him on the back, grinning widely.

**_The book is from the future, printed in the months after the end of the war from memories. It is only the first of seven and it chronicles the school years of the Boy-Who-Lived. And yes, Severus, it is necessary to go back in time to the first year instead of starting from the current location. It is all necessary to understand why and how._**

Snape resisted rolling his eyes at the dramatics, sliding his indifferent mask in place.

Dumbledore, despite being unnerved by the whole situation, was showing an alarming amount of twinkle at the attitude displayed in the letter.

**_Now to finish there are rules. First we are missing players. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and the Weasley children need to be present. Yes Molly, all of the children. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are waiting in the square to be brought inside. I have arranged through other means to have them spend the rest of their holiday at Headquarters._**

**_I have made arrangements for food to be delivered when needed._**

**_Once you start reading your magic will be useless. There will be no pranking, hexing, or killing. Sorry Sirius, but this is for the welfare of everybody._**

**_The next book will only appear once you have completed the current one. Using the considerable magic available from the House of Black you will be enclosed in a time bubble of sorts. Time inside the house is moving at a much slower rate than the outside world. You will find that one week here will only equal a day out there. Time will be restored at the end of the last book, or if you all wish, can be continued until the end of the christmas holiday giving you a total of five weeks together. _**

**_All members of the reading must be present at all times or the the book will seal itself._**

**_You are being given a rare chance to change the future for the better. Don't waste it._**

**_Toujours Pur_**

**_In family if nothing else_**

Sirius flashed his eyes to Remus at the signature. It was the Black family motto and while it could point to any number of people the majority of those individuals were dark. Add in the fact that they seemingly had control of the family magic in the future did not paint a very good outlook.

"Maybe you sent them back." Remus murmured. "The last line certainly does sound like you."

Sirius snorted. "If I had I would have eliminated the greasy git and possibly the old coot and taken us back a lot further. I wouldn't have waited until Harry was 15." He pointed out just as quietly. The rest of the room was busy examining the books.

The werewolf shrugged. "I suppose it could be Harry. He is your heir after all. Maybe this year is important for a reason we don't know yet."

"I suppose we have very little choice in the matter." Dumbledore announced with a clap of his hands. At his words the room elongated to accommodate several chairs and couches for comfort.

"I believe I should go escort our guests. Molly, if you would get the children."

"I really don't see why they have to be involved at all-!" she started, staring defiantly at the older man. "They aren't in the Order. Ginny's only fourteen, as is Luna. It's not safe!" she added fiercely.

"It's only words at this time. Nothing more. And really we don't have a choice if we want to have the chance to change the future." Remus started in a calm and reasonable voice.

"Besides these children have lived through four of these books already. I am sure we are going to get far more out of it then they are." Arthur added quietly, prompting his wife to give in with a small huff.

Sirius slipped off, knowing his godson would be waiting in the third story study for him. Thanks to Molly Weasley and Dumbledore they had resorted to secret meetings just for a bit of time together. Thankfully the two didn't seem to realize they were dealing with a marauder and a marauder in training.

"Hey pup." He greeted as he entered the room.

"Sirius." The teen looked up with a grin. "Took you long enough. Did the meeting hold you up or did Mrs. Weasley get her hooks into you again."

"Something else actually." He said taking the seat next to his godson. He gave the book the kid was thumbing through a disapproving look that had the kid blushing.

"Something good?" Harry asked as he hastily set down the book. It wasn't worth getting into an argument about something he'd picked up in boredom and he certainly didn't want to cut their time short.

"Odd certainly." Sirius explained about the sudden appearance of the books from the future.

"But that's good right?" Harry asked looking excited. "If they can help get you cleared and help us get rid of the mad man then we can leave like we talked about."

"Yeah that's the plan but well the title of the book indicate that its your memories that are used." He pointed out gently.

Harry frowned unsure how he felt about that. He didn't really care about the others, it would be worth it to end the war. It was Sirius he was worried about. Their relationship had grown in the last year and half through secret letters and meetings, even more than his friends knew about. If they were revealed certain people might find a way to stop them.

And he had to factor in his godfather's reaction to his adventures. The man had proved to be a very protective and pretty strict guardian. Normally Harry relished the attention the man gave him but they hadn't had to contend with dragons, spiders and snakes.

Sirius gave him a knowing look. "I know there are a lot of things in the books you might not want me to know about and I can't promise that I won't over react. You know how I feel about your life being in danger. I do promise not to try to embarrass you in front of your friends and I would like the opportunity to know more about you."

Harry gave a long sigh. "I guess I don't really have a choice." he mumbled.

Sirius moved so that he was staring his godson in the eyes. "You always have a choice. If you really don't want to do this then we won't. The note said we all had to be present. The whole thing doesn't start until we open the first book. I'll refuse to join in and everyone will have to leave."

The dark haired teen smiled gratefully at his godfather. "Thanks Sirius but I'm okay. Besides neither one of us can really live until he's gone right? So lets go find out how to get rid of him."

The older man gave him a proud look. "Anytime you change your mind just let me know."

The descended the stairs together coming upon an irate Molly Weasley on the second floor landing. "Harry, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. Ron said you left to go to the loo and never came back."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley. I was exploring the house. Sirius caught me snooping through some books." He explained biting his lip to keep from yelling at her.

"Knowing him he probably encouraged you." She muttered not noticing the way the teen's expression darkened. "Well come on we're needed in the drawing room."

The two exchanged exasperated looks before following her, stumbling to a stop at the terrified yell. Harry looked down to find his dorm mate Neville Longbottom cowering against the wall as he stared up the stairs.

"That's...that's Sirius Black." He yelled out.

Harry sighed and hurried to his friend's side. "Neville its not what it looks like. He didn't kill anyone. He was set up and they put him in Azkaban without a trial. He broke out to protect me. He's my godfather."

"He's not going to hurt anyone?" The round faced boy asked, considerably calmer as he started trustingly at his friend.

Harry gave a half grin. "Well he might be yelling at me quiet a lot but that's what godfathers do." He said earning a laugh from the man in question. "You're here to read with us?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah my Gran got a note. She didn't seem happy but she brought me over."

"Well come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." He stopped when the front door opened and a small blond came in followed by Dumbledore.

"Luna." He called in surprise. He pulled Sirius forward before she could start screaming. "This is Sirius Black, my godfather and he's perfectly safe."

She gave them a serene smile. "I know that. I've been looking forward to meeting you." She said shaking the confused man's hand.

Harry laughed and led the two teens into the dining room. "Lets see, you guys know Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Really wish he didn't have to be here. You know Moody from last year, he's the real Moody not the fake." he shrugged off Neville's confused look. "I guess you'll understand that if we read about our fourth year. So that's Kingsley Shacklebolt and Emmeline Vance. They're in the Order which is a group that Dumbledore put together. Not really sure why they're here but they must be important somehow. Mr and Mrs Weasley and those two are Ron's older brother's Bill and Charlie. That's Tonks. She's an auror and Sirius's cousin. And Professor Lupin but you can just call him Remus or Moony I guess. And you know the rest of us."

The Weasley twins noticed him at that moment. "Hey Harry." Fred called. "I heard we're going to be reading all about you."

Harry gave them a sarcastic grin back. "You do realize that I spend most of my time with your family so we're going to be reading about you too." He chuckled as they exchanged slightly panicked looks. Crossing the room he took a seat next to his godfather on the overly large sectional.

Ron fell into the seat next to him. "I really think this is going to be the worst week of my life." He moaned.

"It could be worse." Hermione pointed out as she joined them. She shrugged when they turned to look at her. "We could be reading in front of the whole school."


	2. The boy who Lived

Refer to the first chapter for disclaimers, warnings and anything else you want.

* * *

><p>"Now that we're all settled I believe I will start." Dumbledore stated from his chair at the head of the room, opening the book to the first chapter and reading out the title.<p>

"That's you Harry!" The twins chorused devilment in their eyes. It was obvious they saw this as an opportunity to have a bit of fun. They directed wide grins at their friend.

"Really? I would have never guessed," The younger wizard shot back sarcastically, anger coming back at the confirmation that it really was all about him. Sirius gave him a half concerned, half warning look..

"Harry," Hermione muttered quietly so only he could hear. "You might want to calm down." Harry was slightly surprised to see that his friend looked genuinely worried.

"Yeah mate, it won't be so bad. So what- there was the troll, and the dragon, and the through-the-trap-door thing..." Ron's voice trailed off. "_Sweet Merlin,_ we're dead. My mother is going to kill us."

"Yeah, well at least she knows some of it. This will be all new to Sirius." Harry sighed heavily as he glared at the room. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances. They knew how much their friend craved the man's approval.

Unconcerned with the increasing tension Dumbledore read out the next sentence.

"Perfectly boring if you ask me," Bill muttered softly to his brother Charlie as they heard how normal the Dursleys thought themselves. He sent a concerned look at the huddled trio.

His father noticed the look but he was soon distracted by the mention of muggle technology. "Do they really?" Arthur Weasley asked eagerly. "What are drills?"

"Not now dear," his wife admonished, unable to completely hide a fond smile as their sons snickered.

The rest of the room chuckled, well aware of the man's overt fondness for all things muggle. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling brightly as he picked up from where he'd left off.

His next words left several of the adults gaping at the descriptions of the Dursleys while Harry snorted in amusement at the thought of his cousin as small, and couldn't help but smile a little at the twins, who were having an enthusiastic discussion on the types of animals they were reminded of. "A walrus and a giraffe," Harry supplied. "But I suppose she does have a somewhat horse-like appearance as well."

Sirius shared a relieved smile with his best friend as the rest of the room erupted in laughter. A moody Harry was new to him, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"What's wrong with the Potters?" Emmeline asked in outrage a moment later as the book revealed the Dursley's greatest fear.

"Who would want to keep their family a secret?" Tonks added furiously, her hair turning a fiery red color.

"I find it perfectly all right," Sirius spoke up teasingly. "I've tried to keep _you_ a secret for a long time."

Tonks narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Now I know why we're not allowed to use magic. You, my _dear_ cousin, would be fully hexed for the entire duration!" she groused, aiming a smack that he easily dodged.

Remus laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "So true." He quickly quieted down at the impatient look on McGonagall's face and motioned for the reading to continue.

"UnDursleyish is not a word!" Hermione exclaimed next. . "They're just being idiots!" She blushed as everyone turned from the book to look at her.

Snape meanwhile was frowning. He knew Potter had been raised by relatives, but he had never thought that it would be _this_ particular relative. He glanced at the teenager and had a sense of dread curl in his stomach. But surely Potter was just being dramatic, wanting the attention. He quickly turned his attention back to the book unsurprised to hear the brat labeled as a bad influence on the Dursley boy.

"See mum, you've corrupted us-" Fred announced.

"Letting us mix with a child like that!" George added, grinning widely.

"So really mum, all the trouble I get into is your fault!" Ron spoke without thinking. His eyes popped wide as he realized what he said and even Harry couldn't help laughing at his stricken look.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley, you need no help in getting in trouble. As I am sure we would hear about if you would be quiet and let us continue." Snape sneered.

Dumbledore shot him a censorious look before reading about mysterious things happening.

"What things?" Neville asked, speaking for the first time. He appeared very intimidated by his surroundings and couldn't help the frequent glances he shot at the escaped criminal Sirius Black.

"You'll understand in a moment Nev." Harry answered softly. He was curious why he and Luna were there but happy too. He'd become closer to both in the months since the DA had been taking place and figured he'd need all the friends he could get to help him through this ordeal.

"Dudley's a couple months older than me so this must be around the time my parents died." He spoke up a minute later seeing the increasing confused looks at the reference to a baby Dudley. Sirius reached over and squeezed his knee in silent understanding.

Harry gave him a grateful look, turning back to the story in time to grimace at Dudley's toddler antics. The pig still liked to throw his cereal at the walls when he was throwing a tantrum.

"What an outrageous child!" Emmeline and Hermione cried out in disbelief.

Molly nodded sternly, "Any child of mine behaving like that would soon have his bottom warmed." At once the six Weasley boys, Neville and Harry squirmed in their seats. McGonagall smirked at the troublemakers' obvious discomfort.

Dumbledore mentioned a cat reading a map in the next paragraph. Perking up Sirius opened his mouth to make an outrageous comment about his favorite animagus before rethinking this decision in the light of the previous discussion. Remus smirked, knowing full well how his best friend's mind worked.

Pretending to ignore the antics of her former students the Head of Gryffindor puffed up as the headmaster spoke of the Dursley male's confusion and agitation she was able to cause him with her cat form.

"I didn't know you'd been there Professor." Harry stated in surprise.

"How do you know it's her?" Ron asked blankly. "It could be just a cat."

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Even in the muggle world cats don't read signs!"

"Well, he could have just been seeing things couldn't he?" He shot back, a red flush lighting his face.

"Even you, Mr. Weasley have more sense than that." Snape sneered at the boy's stupidity. He fumed on gryffindors lack of brains, only refocusing his attention when the Vance woman opened her mouth.

"Don't muggles wear cloaks?" Emmeline asked in confusion, turning to her companion who was very versed in muggle relations.

"It is not considered usual muggle attire, no." Kingsley answered.

"Careless," Moody grunted causing Neville to give him a frightened look. He was still wary of the man even after having been taught by him for a whole year. He huddled in his seat, not understanding what the headmaster meant about the people on the street collecting something or other.

"Blimey Harry, the way Dursley rationalizes things you must have been able to get away with everything!" Charlie said in awe. One man noticed the pained expression fleet across the sullen face. He frowned at the conflicting emotions.

Fred grinned. "Yeah mum, I really think you need to take lessons from this,"

"Become more Dursleyish," George added.

"Cause we never get away with anything." they finished together.

"I'm sure you'll find that's not true, at least at Hogwarts." Dumbledore corrected them with a smile. He chucked at Molly's groan as he read a description of Vernon Dursley's day at his office.

"Wow Mad-Eye, I think he likes to shout more than you!" Tonks tossed out, grinning at her mentor cheekily.

"Wouldn't have to yell if someone had a bit more respect for authority," he growled pinning her with both eyes. Beside her Remus snickered quietly.

The group remained quiet for a while letting the headmaster tell them about the obese man's lunch time trip and whispers about the Potters.

"He didn't even know your name?" Molly interrupted with a shriek. "Does he know it now?" She demanded turning to her son's best friend. Most of the younger generation laughed at the thought that he wouldn't after living with him for fourteen years.

Harry was careful to keep a blank expression on his face. "I suppose so," he answered, shrugging. He honestly couldn't remember his uncle ever calling him by name before.

Several pairs of eyes narrowed at his response but kept quiet for the moment. Dumbledore was quick to resume, feeling it best this particular group did not dwell on the child's living arrangements. He chuckled as he read about the small wizard Vernon ran into you. He was sure the man sounded familiar.

"Ouch," The twins chorused- picturing the vast size of Harry's uncle.

"Poor guy, must have ended up in the hospital for months after that." Fred shook his head in sorrow.

"I'm just surprised Dursley was courteous enough to apologize." Bill muttered. He didn't like what he was hearing about the man so far. He raised an eyebrow as the strange wizard hugged Harry's uncle.

"Wow, how in the world did he get his arms around him?" Charlie asked in amusement as he tried to picture it.

"Stretching jinx." Ginny answered instantly in a completely serious voice causing the two marauders to stare at her in consideration.

Seconds later Luna cocked her head at the information of Dursley's disapproval of imagination. "Of course not," She spoke up in her dreamy voice over the cries of the twins. "He's probably had a run in with a wrackspurt at some point in his life."

There was a moment of silence as everyone processed this. Sirius turned questioning eyes to his godson who just shrugged but he had a smile on his face.

"Indeed Luna, we shall have to look into the possibility." Remus smiled at one of his favorite former students. He was well aware that she often saw the world in a different light. He listened in amusement as Dursley arrived home and received a stern look from a cat.

"Minnie," Sirius sang receiving the same stern look in response. Tonks wasn't completely able to hide her laughter at the name.

Remus shook his head at her. "Don't encourage him." He admonished though in truth he was happy to see his friend being more lighthearted. The months confined in the house had been hard on him, in some ways harder than years in Azkaban.

Across the room Snape's expression grew more severe. his retort was quickly cut off by the headmaster as he continued reading the first chapter. The older women in the room winced at the appalling behavior of the youngest Dursley.

"The goal of every mother..." Molly grumbled. Arthur smiled as he patted his wife on the arm.

"Were people really that obvious?" Charlie asked in surprise a couple minutes later after hearing the muggle news report.

"You have to consider how it was at that time. After years and years of living in fear he was finally gone. It was such a relief, like a huge weight had been removed." Kingsley answered in his deep voice. "They cannot be blamed for expressing their joy."

"You call that expressing their joy? They almost exposed us all didn't they with their celebrations!" Moody snarled. His comment effectively quieted the room until Vernon made a venomous comment about wizards.

"I'm part of her crowd and proud of it!" Hermione declared in a waspish voice, surprising most of the adults.

"Here, here!" everyone agreed hiding smiles at the way the two teen boys edged away from their high strung friend.

The merriment faded swiftly as Dumbledore read out Petunia's derogatory words toward her nephew's name. Sirius was quick to note the increased tension in the room as well as his godson's dejected posture and decided some humor was called for. "See I tried to tell James that when you were born but he had his heart set on it!" He shook his head sadly.

Harry's head snapped towards his godfather. "You don't like my name?" he yelped indignantly.

The older man shrugged carelessly. "It's not bad but it's not my first choice."

"I believe he wanted Sirius Jr. but Lily shot that down before the name was out of his mouth." Remus filled in, smirking gleefully as the room filled with laughter.

"What, its a very nice name!" Sirius shot back pleased with the reaction. Harry had a happy look in his eyes that he was hopeful would last at least for the next page. The book dashed his hopes as the author himself told of how wrong Vernon's own hopes were.

"How I wish he wasn't..." Harry muttered, shoulders slumping as he was reminded of his home life. His friends and family on either side shot him concerned looks.

Deciding to follow Sirius's lead Remus waited for the right opportunity, finding it at the next mention of the cat animagus. "Minnie," He sang, throwing his voice so that McGonagall glared at Sirius instead. The twins grinned in delight at the act but were careful to avoid their Head of House's gaze.

Sirius huffed and shoved his best friend in the shoulder as Harry chuckled.

There were some chuckles and calls of good show from around the room as Dumbledore read about his own arrival in the book in a delighted voice. Even Snape's lips twitched at his mentor's description.

Harry looked down to hide his scowl. Even if he wasn't still mad at the older man for avoiding him for the last six months he knew why Dumbledore was on that street and it wasn't anything good.

Across the room one of the twins began teasing the headmaster about his big head until his mother's sharp remark shut him down.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley. I believe I am safe from afflictions such as that." The old man chucked as he picked up his own adventures in finding the cat animagus on Privet drive.

"Really Albus? You find amusement in the fact that I sat there all day waiting for you to arrive?" McGonagall's voice had dropped to dangerous levels causing the Marauders, Twins, and the Trio to shrink back into their chairs.

Dumbledore glanced over his glasses to smile at her. "I am sure I was just happy to see you there," he replied serenely. Beside him Snape's lips twitched again before thinning as the book version of the headmaster used a small object to darken the street.

"I want one!" All the male teens in the room chorused enviously. Bill had an intrigued look on his face and made a mental note to inquire if he could examine the object later.

"Very helpful that thing." Moody added somewhat grumpily. The old man had never once let him barrow the tool, despite how much it would helped in catching criminals. Dumbledore smiled innocently at him at he continued with the story.

Mcgonagall blushed at her official entrance in the story, blaming the long wait on the wall for the foolish question she asked.

The current students looked at her incredulously while the former ones began laughing. "Really Minerva, who else would I expect it to be?" Dumbledore asked gently. She sniffed and sent him a stern look. Her eyebrows raised as she heard how judgmental she sounded in the next bit. Really Dedalus wasn't that bad.

"Still doesn't have much sense," Moody grumbled but no one took notice. Everyone had realized what was about to happen and the room had grown quite tense. He stewed in his thoughts until he heard Dumbledore's seeming agreement of Voldemort's demise.

"Did you suspect then that he wasn't gone?" Bill asked leaning forward. "Did you know that he would come back?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he thought back. "Right at that moment? I was undecided. I had not yet had the time to think it through or to investigate things." He offered leaving the young man unsatisfied with the half explanation.

The headmaster continued on, chuckling as he repeated the actions of the book by pulling out a bag of lemon drops and offering them around.

"Albus," McGonagall shook her head as the room laughed. "Don't think I don't know what you were trying to do or what you have in those candies of yours."

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about." he responded his eyes twinkling madly. "I merely find that they have a very calming effect."

"Precisely," She sniffed before urging him to put away the candies and read the next paragraph.

Around the room the younger Weasleys, Neville and Luna winced while Snape barely managed to repress a shudder at the sound of You Know Who's name.

"Oh get over it already!" Harry snapped angrily his mood having worsened as the chapter continued.

Remus reached over and tapped him on the back of the head. "While I share the sentiment, your tone needs to change," he warned quietly. The teen flushed in embarrassment while giving him a wide eyed stare.

Sirius caught his eye. "Don't act like you've never been reprimanded before." He said for the teen's ears alone. "I seem to remember several letters where I've gotten on to you about something or other." He reminded him in amusement.

Harry shrugged, though a small smile graced his face at the feelings those letters had produced. "Well yeah you have but Lupin's never."

"Yeah well he merely beat me to it. Watch the mouth." He warned his godson, mentally frowning at the distance between his best friend and godson. He tuned back to the reading in time to listen to Dumbledore talk about Madam Pomfrey flirting with him.

"Really Dumbledore, I didn't need that image in my head!"

Tonks burst out laughing as everyone else started at Kingsley in shock. It was not something they would have expected the quiet man to say. For his part he merely gazed back calmly, his eyes darkening as the announcement of the Potter's death was read.

There was a moment of silence as everyone bowed their heads in respect. Sirius found that his own heartbreaking grief was abated somewhat by the need to comfort his godson. Reaching over he ruffled the untidy hair before gently massaging the exposed neck.

Across the room Severus Snape squeezed his eyes tightly closed at hearing about the death his closest friend. He had an inkling of what Potter must have been feeling upon hearing about the books and he almost felt sorry for him. That feeling disappeared quickly as the book version of the transfiguration professor added to the brat's fame by inquiring how he'd survived.

"Something I'm sure we'd all like to know," Emmeline said quietly.

Harry looked up in surprise. "You don't know?" he asked turning to look at the Headmaster.

"I felt it's better to limit the amount of people who know certain information," the older man answered, smiling apologetically at the woman.

Harry huffed. "Oh, yeah I know all about that!" He snarled angrily under his breath.

"So does this mean you'll tell us now?" Fred and George asked eagerly.

"I am sure the books will fill everyone in," the headmaster explained gently, his voice disappointed. Feeling the dark haired teen's gaze he kept his eyes fixed firmly on the book in his hands. He quickly began reading before anyone else could comment, explaining why he had appeared on Privet Drive that night.

"Why are they my only family though?" Harry asked suddenly. "Didn't I have grandparents, cousins, anything?"

Sirius frowned. "You don't know anything about James family do you?" he asked sadly. "I'll tell you about them later." He promised when Harry shook his head. He raised his eyebrows as McGonagall's protest of his godson's placement was noted.

"Thank you, Minerva, for at least trying to talk sense into him," Molly Weasley huffed. Emmeline and Tonks nodded their heads in agreement.

"But Professor." Hermione spoke up, a look of confusion on her face. "If you didn't know that Dumbledore was going to leave Harry there why were you watching the house all day?"

The heads of nearly everyone in the room swiveled to the transfiguration professor for the explanation. "Lily and I had a good relationship and as such I was aware of her sister and the tumulus relationship they shared. I also knew that with Lily's death Petunia would be the last of her family. I felt it was my duty to give her the news of her sister."

"All day?" Charlie asked tactlessly.

She turned to glare at him. "I used the time to deal with my own emotions. I did not want to appear overly emotional in front of Mrs. Dursley. The headmaster showed up before I could finish my task." she explained huffily. "Not that I agreed with his way." She added in a mumble once the headmaster had read off his intentions.

"A letter?" Remus exclaimed angrily. "You thought they would be able to understand everything from a letter? Did Voldemort's apparent demise leave you temporarily senseless?" His voice had risen until he was close to shouting.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Grateful for allowing him to come to school Remus had always been one of Dumbledore's biggest supporters and to hear him question the older man was unheard of. Added to that the werewolf was adamant about keeping his emotions firmly in check due to his condition, his loss of control was surprising.

"I felt it was the best way," Dumbledore answered gravely, the tone of his voice warning against further questioning.

"Then why do I have the feeling that it wasn't?" the werewolf shot back causing Snape to scowl.

"How dare you question the headmaster?" he snapped.

"See? McGonagall agrees with me." Remus mumbled under his breath a minute letter as McGonagall's reaction was read out. Sirius bumped shoulders with him in commiseration, noting the considering look Harry was giving the werewolf.

The teen's attention was diverted as he heard mention of a Harry Potter day. "There isn't is there?" he croaked in horror.

"No." Kingsley answered though he was grinning. "I believe the paperwork for the approval got lost in all the hubbub of rebuilding."

"Thank Merlin," Harry breathed, causing most of the group to laugh.

Snape echoed the words in his mind shuddering at the thought of the brat being even more acclaimed than he was. He listened to the next bit with half an ear, sneering with envy as the headmaster exclaimed his trust in Hagrid.

"I'm just not so sure you should trust him with important information..." Hermione muttered to her best friends remembering all the slips the half giant had made in their first year.

Ron snorted. "Or pets." he added, thinking of the various animals he had come into contact with courtesy of Hagrid. He chuckled at Harry's take of the big man.

"That's a very sinister description of him," Charlie said frowning. He was very friendly with the gamekeeper. "It makes him sound dangerous."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone here knows Hagrid and knows he's not dangerous." Bill pointed out effectively calming his closest sibling. They exchanged smirks as baby Harry was exposed for the first time in the story.

"Aw..." all the women cooed causing the Harry to turn a bright shade of red.

"When we take a break I have baby pictures upstairs if anyone's interested." Sirius offered grinning at the excited looks on Molly, Tonks and Emmeline's faces.

"What?" Harry yelped looking at his godfather in indignation.

"Oh, no you don't young man!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "I want to see those pictures!" The laughing atmosphere of the room died a short time later as they all turned to gape at Dumbledore.

"You left him on the doorstep? In November!" She shrieked in anger.

"I hardly think that was wise, Albus," Moody growled at his friend. "And I'm surprised you allowed it, Minerva."

"There was little I could do!" she defended herself. "He was quite determined that his way was right."

"You cowardly, cowardly old man," came a low voice. Sirius was glaring at Dumbledore with a fierce light in his eyes. "You left him on the doorstep with a letter because you didn't want to have to face them. You didn't want to interact with the lowly muggles."

Dumbledore flinched inwardly. "I could not take the chance to that they would refuse the care of him." The finality of the words ended the conversation but the feelings of outrage and anger remained as he read the last two paragraphs, finally announcing Harry as the Boy Who Lived.

There was silence around the room as he closed the book, the teenagers too intimidated by the previous argument to make comments. Remus was sitting forward with his head in his hands while Molly was gesturing angrily to her husband.

Snape sat on the other side of the room in contemplative silence. He understood why Dumbledore had acted as he did but the thought of Lily's reaction kept him quiet. The red headed mother would have disemboweled the older man for his treatment of her son.

Restless Sirius jumped up from the couch and headed to the kitchen part of the room. Soon he was back with a tray of snacks and bottles of butter beer. "Are we going to read this bloody book or not?" he growled.


	3. Vanishing Glass

Refer to the first chapter for disclaimers, warnings, ect.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall read out the title of the next chapter, a look of interest on her face. After being reminded of how despicable those muggles were she felt the need to confirm that her lion was indeed well cared for in his home. She could only hope she hadn't been so easily misled by a few words from the man beside her as it had seemed in the last chapter. Her eyebrow rose at the information that the house hadn't changed much in the ensuing years.<p>

"Aww, ten years. The little baby boy I used to bounce on my knee is all grown up!" Sirius said with a smile, happy that he had the opportunity to tease his godson.

"Oh, shut it," the teenager growled back as he turned red, though he was unable to hide a small smile. It widened as his head of house told everyone about the pink beach ball that was his cousin.

"Harry, I do love the very vivid imagination you seem to have." Dumbledore mused. There was general laughter around the room and sounds of agreement.

"You come by it naturally Mr. Potter." McGonagall added. "Both James and Lily used to tell the most outrageous stories." She informed him causing Sirius and Remus to burst out into laughter. Harry watched them enviously, wishing he'd known that earlier. His feelings quickly turned to nervousness as the attention of the book turned onto him.

"Wait." Arthur requested, sitting forward and turning to frown at Harry. "Why aren't there any pictures of you?"

The teenager shrugged, trying to hide his unease. "Guess I'm that ugly?" He offered in a desperate voice.

Snape snorted to himself. More likely the muggles had noticed how vain the brat was and removed the pictures.

"Please continue, Minerva." the father of seven growled, not taking his eyes off Harry. His gaze didn't waver at the description of Harry's wake up call.

"Merlin, do all mothers sound that way? Mine did." Tonks mused in an attempt to diffuse the tension. The two men sitting beside her had deep frowns while Harry was trying his best to disappear into the cushions.

"Our's does too." Fred offered with a cheeky grin though he was watching his friend with a concerned eye.

"I do not Fred Weasley." Molly protested hotly, while keeping an hand on the shoulder of her furious husband. McGonagall sent him a curious look before reading the next paragraph.

Sirius nudged his godson at the mention of his old motorbike noticing as he did that the kid's body was as tense as a board. Turning, he saw that his face was completely white. "Harry? Are you okay?"

"Can we please, please skip this chapter?" Harry whispered in a strained voice, his eyes downcast.

"No." Arthur responded. He felt more than saw the dog animagus turn to him. He knew there would be an accusing look directed his way.

"We have to know, Sirius." Kingsley broke in. He had caught what Arthur had in the story so far. "More happened in that house is more than we're being told. If this is how we find out then so be it." he explained gently. "It has to be discussed if only to keep anything else like it from happening."

Sirius was conflicted. He had promised Harry that he would always have a choice and now the kid was asking for only one thing. On the other hand he felt he needed to know what the kid was keeping a secret for his safety if nothing else. "How bout this? We go out in the hall and you let me know what's coming and then we can decide."

Harry gave the man a half smile, knowing he was trying to give him a choice. "No, its okay. We might as well read it." He mumbled slumping down in his chair.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly as she leaned her shoulder against his. "Is it really that bad, what's coming up?"

He let out a huge sigh as he motioned for his head of house to continue. "Just embarrassing," he assured her. He did his best to tune out the narrative, not even looking at his best friend at the mention of his childhood companions.

"Really mate, you had to mention spiders?" Ron groaned causing the twins to laugh.

"Guys, not now." Bill cautioned with a stern look. He could tell something unpleasant was fixing to unfold and wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. He wasn't ready for what his former head of house read out next about a cupboard under the stairs.

There was complete silence, a silence so complete it was like Harry couldn't hear at all. Oddly the cold feeling reminded him of a dementor attack. He was half tempted to cast a Patronus to lighten the atmosphere.

"Professor McGonagall, if you could keep reading?" he inquired in as normal voice as he could muster.

"I think not Mr. Potter," She snapped back in a deadly voice. Harry frowned at the anger. It wasn't as if he'd wanted everyone to know his darkest secret.

"It's not a big deal! I mean, it makes it sound a lot worse than it is!" Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley who simply sat staring at him with her mouth open in shock. Tonks had her arms around Remus, almost as if she was holding him back. The ex-professor was staring at Harry with an almost accusing look. Ginny and Hermione had both started crying softly.

"Did you know?" the voice dripped with venom, making Harry whip his head around to gape in confusion at Professor Snape. The man in question loomed menacingly in front of Dumbledore. "Did. You. Know?" he repeated.

The headmaster slowly shook his head. Though his blue eyes held no twinkle whatsoever, he didn't appear angry, merely resigned. "I wanted to protect him... and the blood wards did that. I knew he wasn't treated the best but…families aren't suppose to hurt one another."

Snape gave a bitter laugh, "You never learn do you? How many times have we shown you that very fact."

Completely in shock over his most hated professor's behavior Harry opened his mouth and said the first thing that formed in his head. "Hey Sirius, you know what this means, right?"

"What, that I have to pamper you and treat you like a king to make up for this?" his godfather asked in a somewhat amused voice. The words loosened some of the tension in the room.

"Well, that too. I was thinking more along the lines of a get-out-of-jail-free card. You know, when McGonagall sends you an owl to tell you I've wrestled another troll or something, you have to wave it off. Cause obviously I've led a horrible life." Harry smirked pleased at how well the older man appeared to be taking this.

Sirius snorted. "Fat chance of that happening," he started before trailing off. "...Wait, what do you mean another troll?" he asked in disbelief.

McGonagall answered him with a smirk, pleased she had something to hold over the famous prankster. "I do believe we will be getting to that in a couple of chapters."

"First year? Troll...first year? Sirius sputtered turning furious eyes to his grinning godson. He was giddy that the man didn't appear to be disgusted with him and happily listened to the list of his cousin's extravagant gifts.

"Did you just say racing bike?" Fred laughed, which immediately set off all his brothers and Harry who appeared relieved that the worst was over.

"Even at eleven he was the size of a whale," Harry gasped out for the confused adults. Everyone chuckled and even Snape relaxed enough to smirk at the image.

The potions master had been unnerved by the wealth of confusion the previous revelation had caused, which was only enhanced by the announcement of the physical abuse by his cousin.

"Really Harry? Did you never learn to punch back?" Bill asked in exasperation, making a note to start teaching the kid some self defense.

"Give me a break. It was 4 years ago and he's three times my size. I deemed it more prudent to run!" the younger wizard huffed.

"How very Slytherin of you Mr. Potter," Snape sneered without the usual malice accompanying it.

Inwardly Harry groaned, reminded of the sorting and another secret he didn't want getting out. Sirius is going to disown me. On the plus side Snape just might keel over in shock. He grimaced as the cupboard was mentioned again, this time in relation to his health.

"You're still skinny but I guess you've grown a little," Ron conceded eyeing his friend critically.

"I starve for three months and eat great the rest of the year. My body has a hard time adjusting!" Harry retorted without thinking, causing Remus to sit forward.

"They starved you?" he asked pensively. .

The teenager shrugged, sighing in defeat. "It was one of their favorite punishments."

"But not their only one?" The werewolf pressed. Looking into the stern gaze, the kid slowly shook his head.

"Moony," Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes. "When we break for the night we can sit down and discuss this. Let's just get through this bloody book for now." The look he shot the grateful teen let him know the discussion would be happening.

Around the room many breathed in relief. It was disconcerting for them to hear about the horror Harry had suffered. The teenagers alternated between feeling bad for their friend, awed that he was such a good person despite it, and anger that he had never confided in them.

They were quiet as the author gave a description of Harry. McGonagall's voice became incredulous as it came to the part mentioning the famous scar.

"What?" Hermione screeched. "You liked your scar?"

"Well, it was before I knew how I'd gotten it or what it meant! I was ten, I thought it was cool!" he defended, blushing at the stares his friends were sending him. The gazes soon switched to the book with anger as it was revealed that Harry had been lied to about the death of his parents.

"Lily did not die in a car crash!" Snape's blade-like voice sliced through the air over the feral growls coming from the Marauders.

Kingsley and Emmeline exchanged shocked looks. "How is that the whole wizarding world knows the story except the one person it means the most to?" She murmured to him quietly.

"It shocking." He admitted. "And partially our fault. I worked with James, you were friends with Lily. Neither one of us ever gave a thought to their son." He shook his head, disgusted with himself. He was dragged into his memories as the book made mention of the Potter hair.

Sirius shook his head at the fond memories those words brought back but kept silent. He didn't think he'd been this angry since he'd gone after the rat but he could see that his godson was mortified of the secrets that were being spilled. He didn't need any more heaped on him at the moment.

He was jerked from his thoughts as the twins began gagging at the description if Dudley.

"Ugh, what a horrible picture," Ginny gagged. "Thanks Harry! Now I'm gonna have nightmares."

"Ginny," Mr. Weasley warned, feeling that his it was his duty to do so. His wife was still in shock over the cupboard.

"It's okay Mr. Weasley." Harry jumped in. "Uncle Vernon gives me nightmares all the time so I know how she feels."

"Why does that make me feel worse?" Charlie murmured to his brother before laughing at what Harry thought of his cousin.

"Really Harry? Didn't know you had it in you!" Fred wheezed out.

"Oi, I am the son of a Marauder!" Harry called back causing Sirius to shake his head.

"I'm still reserving judgment on that one." He announced, causing Remus to laugh and Harry to stare at him indignantly.

Emmeline sent a small smile towards the man that she regretted immediately when he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Groaning she threw her attention back to the book, rolling her eyes as she listened to the Dursley child's stupidity.

"What child needs that many gifts?" Tonks asked in disbelief. "It's completely outrageous."

"Indeed." McGonagall sniffed before she continued reading, her lips becoming thinner and thinner at Dudley's behavior.

"Merlin," All the Weasley boys breathed knowing what would happen should they throw such a tantrum and turned the table over.

A few sentences later in which Harry's cousin tried to add two to thirty seven Snape was closing his eyes as if in pain. "There might be some good to come out of your situation Potter. If you had been treated equally with your cousin," He said sneering the last word. "You might have been even more of a dunderhead than you are."

"Severus..." Minerva scolded. But Harry, however, was laughing.

"So are you saying, in front of witnesses, that I'm not?" he asked.

"Hardly." the Potions Master smirked. McGonagall huffed as she kept reading.

"Figg?" Sirius muttered a few minutes later trying to place the name of Harry's babysitter.

"Potter!" McGonagall barked. "Why didn't you tell Arabella what those muggles were doing to you?"

Harry stared at her in confusion. "Who?"

"Mrs. Figg." His professor gestured with the book impatiently. "She's a squib and she's there to look out for you."

He nodded as he remembered but his eyes flashed angrily. "Well until this summer I had no idea she was. She never said anything. Something that's been happening a lot lately." His voice had risen until he was almost shouting at her, causing Sirius to reach out and grab his arm.

"Calm down pup. She has claws," he advised quietly.

Mcgonagall read out the next paragraph, frown lines marring her forehead.

"Well if she was there to look after him, then why didn't she treat him better?" Ron shot out angrily.

It was Professor Snape who answered. "If those muggles thought he was having a good time they wouldn't have let him return."

"Not that it excuses her behavior. I'm sure Harry was more than capable of keeping a secret." Emmeline huffed. "At the very least she could have alerted someone about how he was being treated."

"It was my understanding that she gave quarterly reports to the headmaster." McGonagall offered with a angry glance at the man. Her expression lightened slightly at the mention of her fellow order member's cats.

"Harry," Remus groaned softly with a shake of his head.

Sirius waved his words away. "Leave off Remus. Cats are evil creatures. You can't blame the pup."

"Would you care to repeat that statement Mr. Black?" McGonagall almost purred.

The dark haired man gulped. "Repeat what?" he asked using his most innocent expression. Remus and Harry burst out laughing. Their expressions darkened a moment later at the mention of Vernon's sister.

"Consensual. Believe me." Harry muttered angrily.

"Marge?" Ron asked grinning.

"Is that the one-?" Fred started.

"And then you-?" George added.

"Awesome!" All three boys exclaimed.

"Third year," Hermione informed the rest of the room, shaking her head though she was smiling.

Sirius frowned for a moment before his eyebrows rose. "Is this when you ran away?"

Harry flushed muttering under his breath .

Sirius gave him a suspicious look but let the matter rest. He turned back to the reading, wishing he hadn't as he heard more about how the muggles treated his godson. Not even letting the kid watch the Telly.

Fred shook his head sadly. "But Harry that would allow you to have fun."

"Something we have sworn we'd never allow!" His twin finished in a high imitation of Petunia Dursley.

"At least not without us." The finished together.

Ron was laughing along with brothers a minute later as the book version of Harry said he wouldn't blow up the house. "No, that would be dad!" He chortled.

Molly turned to glare at her now nervous husband. "What? When was this?" she demanded.

"Molly, I'm sure we'll read about it at some point. Why not save the telling off for the appropriate time." Kingsley's low deep voice did nothing to calm the irate woman but she held her tongue.

Arthur mouthed a silent thank you to his friend.

Hermione was next to object to the story, bristling in anger after just two sentences. "Oh yes, care more for the car than you do for a child!" She burst out, tears of anger in her eyes.

Harry sighed. "Really 'Mione it's okay. It's almost funny now."

"It is not okay, Harry James Potter, and you are far more damaged than I thought if you think it is!" she turned to glare at him.

"And I thought Ron was the one with no tact." Ginny muttered scathingly from her seat next to Luna.

The blond girl smiled dreamily, her already bright eyes lighting up when the twins burst out laughing at Dudley's nickname.

"What was that? Did she just?" Fred and George looked at each other in mock horror. "That's horrible."

"Even I didn't have a nickname like that!" Neville breathed, astonished.

The next paragraph reminded the current students of Draco Malfoy as Dudley play acted his distress for his mother.

"What an absolutely spoiled brat!" Emmeline growled.

"Indeed if I were his mother he'd be over my knee before he could so much as blink." Molly agreed though her voice was quiet. Her heart felt like it had broken in two when she heard what had been done to her youngest son's best friend.

"Of course he did," Charlie scoffed after hearing that Dudley's tears died up immediately. "Couldn't be seen as a baby in front of his friends."

Mcgonagall gave him a sharp look as she continued reading, her voice becoming harsh when Vernon threatened to lock her lion in that damnable cupboard.

Growls could be heard around the room though the loudest was surprisingly coming from Ginny.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Seriously, getting mad's not going to help anything." he jested in an effort to hide the shame every mention of the cupboard brought.

"At least not yet." Sirius muttered to himself "I'm keeping all the anger for when I come face to face with those bastards."

He flashed an innocent look at his best friend, finding it easy to to hide his anger in the excitement the next paragraph.

"Oohhh Harry are we going to hear about some of your accidental magic?" Hermione asked. She leaned forward eagerly anxious to know how they compared.

Harry wrinkled his nose. He didn't think his early magic was all that impressive. Not only was it embarrassing but there wasn't a whole lot of it. From Ron's stories he had something happen almost every day.

The first story was when he'd grown his hair back causing Ron to burst out laughing.

"Potter hair!" the Marauders sang hiding their anger at the treatment.

"She should know about accidental magic." Tonks pointed out. "Surely Lily did some?"

"Of course she knows." Snape sneered. "It gives her a reason to hate."

Luna perked up at the mention of the horrid sweater Petunia had tried to force him into. "Was it made from the hair of an Umpkilter?" She asked dreamily from her end of the couch.

She listened carefully to the rest of the story before nodding sagely . "It tends to do that, the Umpkilter hair."

Hermione opened her mouth to dispute the claim causing Ron and Harry to horridly pressed their shoulders into her to keep her quiet.

"Thank Merlin." Sirius muttered quietly when it was discovered Harry wasn't punished for the incident.

Nearly all the adults seemed surprised and impressed when they found out he'd appeared on the roof of his primary school.

"Blimey Harry, how'd you get up there?" Ron asked in awe. His friend just shrugged.

"Brilliant mate," Neville agreed.

"That's very advanced magic." Kingsley, Moody and McGonagall all agreed. The gryffindor head of house continued to read, her eyebrows raising at the explanation given.

"Really Harry we have to work on your excuses. You can't be a Marauder Jr with that kind of drivel!" Remus teased.

Sirius shushed him. "We don't need him learning how to lie to us any better."

The twins gaped at him. "You sir, are a traitor to the prankster code." Fred informed him solemnly.

"No, what I am is a man who is responsible for keeping a trouble-seeking hooligan safe." His lips twitch at their devastated faces. "I am all for him pulling pranks and causing untold mischief," he held up a hand to quiet their yells, "as long as his life is not in danger."

"You do realize he is sitting right next to you." Harry responded dryly.

Bill groaned when the words in the next paragraph proclaimed that nothing would go wrong. "Your jinxing yourself with thoughts like that." He warned.

There was silence for a few minutes until Snape hissed out a breath when the book version of Harry announced his dream of a flying motorcycle to the dursleys. "I fully take back my previous statement." Snape sneered. "You are as much of a dunderhead as your cousin."

Harry flushed at the smirks that were sent his way. "I was excited to get out of the house." He muttered rebelliously.

His statement once again quieted the room as several of the adults sent pitying looks at the dark haired teen.

George took note of the looks and the affect they had on his friend. He nudged his twin and together they conspired to capture the attention for themselves. They found their opportunity when McGonagall read about a source for dangerous ideas.

"Forge, I think we just found some new inspiration for our genius!" Fred was nearly bouncing in his seat.

"Indeed Gred, I sense many new inventions arising," he agreed.

Together they turned to Hermione. "What are cartoons?"

She laughed before paling. "Something I am never letting you watch." She announced with finality.

Two redheads shrugged, feeling accomplished as Harry teased his friend about something called Simpson. They grinned as the book version of him compared his cousin to a gorilla.

"Merlin, Harry," Charlie said laughing. "What is it with you and comparing people to animals?"

The teen shrugged good naturedly. "They acted like animals most of the time." He relaxed back in his seat as the atmosphere in the room lightened even more, everyone enjoying hearing about Harry getting a treat during the visit to the zoo. He almost missed it when McGonagall mentioned the reptile house.

Harry shot up in his seat. "Wait!" he almost yelled. He turned wide eyes to his godfather.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked worriedly as Sirius tugged the hyperventilating teen until he was sitting between them.

"I...I...cantalktosnakes" He rushed out, green eyes bugging out in panic.

"How about we try that again, but this time you actually breathe." Sirius smiled in concern at the distraught boy.

"I'm a parselmouth!" he huffed out, his anxiety quickly turning to confusion at the expressions on the two men's faces.

"Harry I'm sure they know." Hermione stated, continuing when his gaze swung toward her. "That awful Skeeter woman wrote about it in that article right before the third task."

As understanding dawned he got up from the couch and narrowed his eyes at the two men. "You didn't say anything!" he accused.

"Well jeez, that afternoon you were nearly killed by Voldemort, we restarted the Order, you were attacked by dementors, and tried like a criminal." Sirius responded dryly. "I think in light of everything we got over our surprise."

"Of course, it would have been nice if you had mentioned it before it became necessary." Remus added, annoyance in his voice.

Harry shrugged but didn't respond as he sat back down with his friends.

Across the room Charlie gave the kid an envious look. No matter the darkness of the talent it would be brilliant to be able to talk to any animal even a snake. He listen with rapt attention as McGonagall described the scene, sneering at the youngest Dursley's behavior. He frowned as the young wizard compared himself to he caged reptile. "That's really sad Harry." After growing up in the Burrow he couldn't imagine being that alone.

The kid gave him a half shrug, a small smile on his face as he listened to his head of house recount the conversation he'd had with the animal.

Neville began laughing. "Only you could have that conversation with a snake and not think it was strange." His normally gentle eyes hardened when Dudley punched his fellow gryffindor.

There were exclamations around the room. "That boy..." Mrs. Weasley was unable to finish her thoughts.

Sirius was growling. "Harry I can guarantee you that I will never punish you for anything that you do to that boy." Harry and Ron exchanged looks of surprise.

"Does that mean he'll punish you for other things?" Ron asked in a whisper.

Harry thought back to the letters he'd exchanged with the man over the last year and half. "Definitely." His contented feeling increased when his godfather puffed up in pride at the show of accidental magic read about in the book when the glass to the snake's tank disappeared.

"Awesome!" all the boys shouted and even the adults were smiling.

"That's really strong magic Mr. Potter." Kingsley observed in his deep voice. He appeared impressed.

"Hmph, why can't you do that in class?" McGonagall asked though her eyes were glinting approvingly. She continued reading, the amusement leaving her as she read about his punishment for the incident. She had to put the book down after reading about the signs of physical abuse, namely the welts to his back.

Molly Weasley had turned white, and before anyone could protest she rushed out of the room.

"I'll go..." Mr. Weasley trailed off in the strained silence before following his wife. The distant sounds of sobbing could be heard.

"Can we just continue reading or something?" Harry asked in a small voice not daring to look up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but the book has sealed itself. We will be unable to read anything more until all are present." McGonagall relied quietly.

"So." Sirius announced in a loud voice. One look at his godson's face had let him know that pulling him into his arms would be the worst thing he could do. "We need something." He muttered escaping for the kitchen part of the room.

Remus looked at his friend in annoyance before following. "How can you stay so calm after hearing something like!" he hissed.

Sirius watched as his godson's friends crowded around him and the twins attempted to lighten the mood by offering Charlie one of their trick sweets. "What's the point of making an issue out of it? The kid's mortified as it is." He breathed deeply through his nose in an effort not to drive his fist through the cabinet.

"How could he keep something like that to himself?" The werewolf hissed. His voice was little more than a growl and his eyes were a more yellow than brown.

The other man scoffed. "Who was he going to tell? Dumbledore?" He sent an angry look at the man currently being berated by the feline at his side. "It's not happened in the last two years, at least not to that extent. He would have told me." He assured his friend. He stayed where he was, watching his godson interact with the unusual blond girl until the Weasley parents had returned.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when his godfather sat back down with nothing more than a squeeze on the knee and a low comment about girlfriends that left him confused. He tuned out the reading, jumping when the old auror slammed his fist down at the mention of his parents death.

"Because there was no crash boy," Moody growled as he pondered if there was any way he could bring the muggles up on charges.

Sirius gave his knee another squeeze when it was announced he didn't know anything about his parents. "Remus and I know plenty of stories that we will share with you." The dog animagus said sadly. "Emmeline could tell you a lot about your mum."

"I should have before now." She agreed with a self incriminating look. Both she and Sirius winced when McGonagall read about Harry's wish for someone to come and take him away. The godfather closed his eyes tightly at the words, feeling them like a knife through his chest.

McGonagall read the last few sentences before closing the book with a snap.

"I think it would be a good idea to stop for the night." Dumbledore announced looking around the tense faces of the room. The announcement was met with nods and various groups began to file out of the room.


	4. Midnight Conversations

See the first chapter for disclaimers, warnings ect.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Sirius called softly as the group reached the second landing. "Come up to my room please."<p>

The teenager shared a grimace with his best friend before following his godfather. "Am I in trouble?" he asked as they reached the fourth floor. He fidgeted nervously near the door.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Not yet... Unless there's something you want to tell me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry blushed but shook his head. His answer was cut off as he looked around the room they entered in shock. "This is awesome!" He breathed, walking up to a poster of a bikini-clad woman on the wall. He'd never been in his godfather's room before having always met the man in the out of the way study for more privacy.

He was swatted on the back of the head by his godfather as Remus walked into the room. "You know, Padfoot, you are an adult now and it would be totally appropriate to redecorate your room to something more befitting our age." The werewolf pointed out.

"But not as fun!" The dog animagus whined. "Though maybe we could relocate them to Harry's room. I'm sure he'll get a lot of enjoyment out of them."

Harry smiled, moving about the room as the two bickered lightly behind him. His stomach was tying itself in knots as he remembered the disapproving looks Lupin had given him downstairs. Had he realized the truth, that Harry wasn't worthy of having a family? Were they going to send him back to the Dursley's that very night?

The silence of the room penetrated his consciousness after a couple of minutes and he turned around to see Lupin lounging on a chair and Sirius sprawled out on the bed. Both were looking at him expectantly. He walked over to perch on the edge of the bed but remained silent.

"Do you remember when I told you about running away from my family when I was sixteen?" The older man asked suddenly.

Having expected to be yelled at Harry looked at him in confusion. "Yeah I guess. Is this about me running away in third year?" He asked nervously.

"No." Remus answered narrowing his eyes. "Though we will be having a discussion about that soon."

Sirius made a face at his friend. "I wanted to talk to you more about why I ran away." He waited until Harry nodded in understanding before he continued. "My family was all about pureblood beliefs and all things Slytherin. Something I was not. What I didn't tell you was how my parents expressed their displeasure when I did not follow those beliefs."

Sirius's expression turned grave and he had to take a deep breath before continuing. "They hurt me Harry, did things no child should ever have to suffer."

Harry looked at his godfather horrified. "That's horrible! No wonder you ran away."

He glanced away. "The day I finally left my father used the Cruciatus on me."

Remus spoke up knowing his friend need a moment. "Do you know why Padfoot is telling you this Harry?"

The teenager shook his head quickly his eyes never leaving the grieving man.

"You don't see the similarities between yourself and your godfather?" he prodded gently.

Harry swung toward the wolf with a startled exclamation. "The Dursleys didn't curse me!"

"No they just neglected you, starved you, locked you up, and beat you." Remus recited in a hard voice.

Harry was shaking his head. "Its not the same."

"They caused you emotional and physical pain." Sirius stated quietly. "It's very much the same."

"But they were your parents. They were supposed to love you! The Dursleys got stuck with me! They were forced to take me in even after...I deserved what they did to me."

He flinched as Remus slammed his fist into the arm of the chair and let loose a stream of strangled curses. Seeing the movement and knowing how uncomfortable Harry was having the other man in the room he shooed his friend out.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, turning to his conflicted godfather. His voice quavered with nerves. "Is Lupin angry with me?"

"He's understandably upset." The older man answered following the pacing teen with his eyes. "Harry, are you scared of Remus?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"No, not really." Harry answered frowning in concentration. "It's just I guess I don't really know him. I know he's your friend and he was a friend of my dad and I guess that gives him the right to be angry with me."

Sirius sighed mentally yelling at his friend for the lack of contact. "He doesn't have that right. I'm not saying he doesn't care for you but he can't come in for one day and yell at you then disappear for another six months. I'm the godfather here. I'm the only one that gets to yell at you." He said earning a small smile from the kid. "And he's not angry with you he's angry with those so called relatives of yours."

"Its not their fault! I deserve..." he frowned as Sirius started towards him. "I'm just a burden to them, one they didn't want!" He continued backing up until he hit the far wall.

Bright green eyes glazed over in shame as he slid down the wall. "I didn't want to read the stupid book. I knew it would show everyone how awful I was and how it's all my fault." He cried slamming his head back into the wall repeatedly, reminiscent of a house elf.

Sirius watched his godson with a sad but knowing expression. "Harry," He pitched his voice low as he sat on the floor, careful to keep enough distance between them so as to not frighten him. He didn't attempt to stop the self inflicted punishment. "I had much the same reaction when your father and Moony confronted me."

He was rewarded for his calm by the slight turning of the teenager's head and continued his story. "Your father was not as smart as me. He attempted to hold me down but I was inconsolable and enraged. I ended up throwing him into the wall. It took them quite a bit of time to calm me down. Of course I didn't have an awesome godfather who understood what I was going through."

Harry snorted as he scooted over so that he was next to the man. "You thought you deserved what your parents did to you?" he asked hesitantly.

Sirius shrugged. "When I was younger. I wasn't the purebred gentlemen they wanted. Mostly I felt bad because of my brother. I should have been a better sibling, helped him out more, steered him away from my parents, protected him better. So yeah I deserved it. It took a long time before I realized that neither one of us deserved that kind of treatment. You don't either."

Harry nodded as he leaned into his godfather's side. "I get that for the most part. And for a while I knew that. Its just sometimes it comes back."

"And you'll probably always have moments where you think that." Sirius told him, thinking back on Azkaban. "But that's what I'm here for." He paused for a moment. "What do you think you did that caused you to deserve that kind of treatment."

Harry took a long time to answer. "When I was young I thought it was because I was the reason my parents were dead." He quickly continued when he felt his godfather tensing. "That was mostly Aunt Petunia's fault. She was always telling me that my parents were drunks and wastrels and what a burden I was. I guess I put two and two together and came to the conclusion that if I hadn't been such a burden on them they wouldn't have become drunks and wouldn't have crashed their car. I know that's not true now."

But…" Sirius prompted wiping the wetness out of his eyes.

"Well it's still sort of my fault right? Voldemort was after me. If they hadn't been protecting me they wouldn't have died." He admitted in a whisper.

"Harry." Sirius wrapped his arms around the limp teen. "They were fighting Voldemort long before you were born. They were a target. And I don't know the full reason why Voldemort targeted you but it could have very well been something they did. Besides do you think they could have lived with themselves if they hadn't protected you and you died?"

Harry buried his face in the man's shoulder. "How do you always know when I need you to be..." He searched for the right words. "Not normal."

"I've always been abnormal." Sirius quipped grinning slightly.

Harry rolled his eyes and poked the man in the belly. "That's not what I meant. You always know what I need to hear or how to react. You're always exactly what I need."

"It's part of my charm." the man said rubbing his stomach where the finger had drilled him. "I know you've been through a lot. Trust me when I tell you that it helps though, to talk about it with people even if it is a bit embarrassing."

Harry sighed as he caught the meaning of the words. "I would have told you about the cupboard but I didn't want to ruin any of our talks and besides they had moved me out of the cupboard after I got my letter."

"And you didn't want to chance me getting caught by going after them." The older man said knowingly. Harry shrugged in response. "Tell me the truth, do they still smack you with a belt?"

Harry shook his head. "No, really he only did that twice. Too much exercise for him. Mostly they just liked to lock me up and forget about me."

"That's still not right." The man growled.

"But it doesn't matter right? By this summer it'll all be over with and we'll be laying on a beach somewhere.

"Ogling the girls." Sirius grinned at the kids blush. ""And it does matter. It'll always matter to me." He said causing his godson to smile gratefully. He stood up pulling the kid with him. "It's late. We better get you to bed."

"Do you think I could stay up here?" Harry asked tentatively. "I doubt with everything that's happened that Mrs. Weasley is going to come up to pull me away."

Sirius gave him a surprised look. "Sure that'll be fine. As long as you don't mind sharing a bed with this old dog."

Harry grinned at him. "Well no magic means no cold noses or dog slobber so I think I'll be okay." He said laughing as the man aimed a soft smack to his backside. Shucking off his jeans he climbed off the bed and was asleep within minutes.

Sirius gave him an amused and envious look before searching out his best friend. "He's asleep." he told him.

Remus gave him a sour look but made no reply.

"Don't you look at me like that." Sirius snapped. "You know damn well why I kicked you out of that room. If you had made any sort of effort to get to know the kid he would trust you enough to tell you the things he told me."

"You know I can't do that." The werewolf told him sharply. "I almost killed him at the end of his third year. Next time I might. I can't let him get close to me for that reason.

"That's crap Remus." Sirius snarled. "The four of us were brothers. That makes you Harry's uncle." He scowled more fiercely at the look on the other man's face. "Even if you didn't want to get that involved with him, which is a piss poor attitude, you could have at least written to the kid about his parents. You've seen how he lights up at any mention of them."

The werewolf shook his head. "Dumbledore thinks its better for Harry to live in the present and not dwell on the past."

"Theres going to come a time, very soon now, where you're going to have to choose between the headmaster and Harry." Sirius told him shortly. "I've made my choice and if that means leaving you behind so be it."

Remus looked distressed. "I don't' want to lose you Sirius. I just got you back." He sighed when the man gave him a hard look. "You know I care about him. I'll try to interact act with him more. But you might have to face the fact that he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"You really don't know him very well if you think that." Sirius growled turning towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

><p>Downstairs, still gathered in the expanded kitchen, sat the rest of the Order that had been present during the reading.<p>

"It's amazing isn't it?" Tonks broke the heavy silence. "How well he turned out, considering." The words were mild enough but the tone dripped with enough acid it did its job reminding all present that she was a member of the Black family.

"All's well that ends well," Albus murmured absently, buried in his own memories.

McGonagall gave a distinctly feline growl as she rounded on the headmaster. "I told you that night you left him there, I told you they weren't appropriate! But no, you felt you were right because you could never be wrong!" Eyes flashing she folded her arms across her chest. "Well you were wrong, weren't you?"

"They were his relatives," the old man answered simply as he avoided her gaze.

"Did you never go and check on the child?" Emmeline demanded. The answer was plain on Dumbledore's closed off expression.

"I did not feel it was necessary. Arabella..."

"Well what did she have to say about what was going on?" Moody growled when the old man remained silent.

"I don't know," he admitted quietly. "She sent in reports... but I never read them." He narrowed his eyes at the awful silence. "I didn't want to get attached to the boy. I knew if I did it would cause problems in the future." he defended himself. "And it has." he added silently to himself.

"Don't give me that load of hogwash!" McGonagall spat at him. "That boy was your responsibility. You took that responsibility when you hid him away from everyone! When you made me swear not to reveal his location to anyone!" She sighed, sinking back into her chair. "You used my faith in you against me, and now my trust in you, in your leadership is almost nonexistent."

Dumbledore bowed his head at these words, keeping the anger at the words hidden from the rest of the group.

"Not only hers," Kingsley spoke up, his voice unusually grave. "Remus Lupin idolized you. So grateful that you allowed him to come to school, to have a normal life, that he never questioned you, even when you denied him access to the boy, to his nephew. I certainly won't hold it against him when he refuses to accept your word as law anymore."

"Somehow I think Sirius will do much more than that." Emmeline added with a feral smile.

Tonks, whose hair was a deep red with anger, her eyes black as pitch, turned to her mentor. "Mad-Eye, I think you led me false. We might have a better chance of fighting Death Eaters on our own than working with the so-called Order."

Severus Snape quietly exited the room, not wanting to draw attention to his departure. His face was set in angry lines, his indifferent mask slipping in his ire at the treasonous words. How dare they question the headmaster's motives? he seethed inwardly. So what if the brat had to suffer a little if it ultimately kept him safe. That's what leaders do, make tough decisions that looked after the whole rather than one person!

Memories of his less than stellar childhood intruded on his thoughts, as well as his own flash of anger toward the headmaster at the first mention of the cupboard. Resolutely he pushed them away, determined to ignore them. Harder to hide behind his shields, however, were Lily's accusing eyes.

Several hours later Minivera McGonagall approached the bedroom door of her long time fried and mentor. She had plenty of questions that still needed to be answered and she had no plans on leaving the old coot aloe until she had satisfactory answers.

She sighed as doubt curdled her stomach, a feeling she resolutely pushed away. Albus Dumbledore had been in her life for more than fifty years and she bloody well was not falling for the act he put on for everyone else. She knew he often had five reasons for every action he took. There was more to this story than he was letting on. She raised her hand to tap impatiently on his door again.

"Minivera my dear, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore smiled genially as he opened the door.

She huffed as she took in his appearance. "Honestly Albus how can you sleep at a time like this?" She snapped indicating the vibrant red and purple night shirt the man wore.

He gave a slight sigh as she strode past him into the room. "I was not sleeping. I merely find I'm more comfortable like this." He wiggled his toes in the furry lime green socks he had donned. "I take it you have something on your mind?"

"Did you really not read Arabella's reports?" She demanded, hands on hips as she stared him down.

He pursed his lips before answering, weighing the consequences of keeping his secrets versus's the scottish lady's impressive temper. "I did indeed read them, only Arabella was not there to watch over Harry but to watch for Death eaters."

"But surely she said something, gave some indication that the boy was not treated well." She insisted.

"I asked her not to mention anything of the sort." He answered as he arranged himself in a chair. "Tea?"

"Not now Albus!" She snapped, glaring at him fiercely. "Why in Merlin's name would you have her hide that fact?"

"Because I needed some kind of report to pass along to the ministry and I could not have the ministry knowing the child was being mistreated." He answered simply as he sipped at his own over sweet concoction.

"You're talking in riddles again old man." She sighed as she sank into her own chair. "If you knew he was being mistreated why not removed him from their care yourself. I'm sure there were plenty of wizarding families that would have taken him and treated him well."

"I'm sure there were." He murmured. "But blood wards aside there was only one family who had legal right to him."

"Harry has no magical relations save his godfather." She protested once more confused.

"That is not precisely true. Harry actually has quite a large family, unfortunately all on the wrong side of the war." He answered wearily. "If I'm not mistaken James Potter's grandmother was a Black."

"Oh dear." The older woman murmured, reaching for the teapot.

"Indeed and through marriage he would be related to the Malfoys, the Lestranges and I believe Nott and Rosier. However due to imprisionment and disownment Narcissa Malfoy has the strongest claim at this time."

"Have they tried for custody then?" She asked.

"Every year since that fateful October night." He replied with a sigh. "With Lucius's connections they have quite a strong case. I have only been able to hold them off due to the fact that Petunia is a closer blood relation. Should it get out that they even looked at him wrong and Narcissa would have no trouble getting custody of him."

She slumped in her chair. "And you're suggesting some abuse is better than torture and death."

"Or worse, they could turn him into the next dark lord." He murmured back. "The best case scenario would be for Sirius to be cleared and re-induct Andromeda Tonks back into the Family. She would be the perfect choice as guardian and as the older Black sister she would have more right to the boy."

Minivera looked up in shock. "You do not want Sirius to have custody?"

Dumbledore gave a half smile. "I do believe Harry is reckless enough as it is. Sirius would no doubt only encourage that trait."

They set in silence for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts. "Albus, these books, they can't be healthy."

"Indeed they are not." He agreed, lost in his own thoughts.

"The violation of young Potter's privacy if nothing else." She continued. "And the anger directed at you, no doubt that will only worsen."

"I'm afraid that is the purpose of these books." She was shocked at the hurt in his eyes. "I've done my best to lead the wizarding world to a better place but I'm afraid these books will not show me in a good way. What better way to destroy the Light's effort than to cause distention in its ranks."

"You don't think they're from the future." She realized.

"No." He answered somberly. "Time travel has been a much researched and debated subject by the Department of Mysteries. For there not only to have been such a breakthrough but for the Department of Mysteries to actually allow such a future changing event to take place...its inconceivable.

She stared at him in horror. "Then what is this?" She asked faintly.

"Dark Magic I'm afraid. A Black judging by the effects of the house."

"The house?" She whispered looking around her suspiciously.

He nodded, reaching into his pocket for a calming lemon drop. "Only someone able to control the wards would be able to suspend our magic as it has, something that has me feeling more vulnerable than I have felt in many years." He admitted.

"That's how it has slowed time." She said, bringing up one of the points that had confused her at the time.

He sighed. "Black family magic."

"Surely you don't suspect Sirius?" She exclaimed, looking disbelieving.

"No, but perhaps it would be better to keep an eye on him just the same."


	5. Letters from No One

See the first chapter for disclaimers, warnings, ect.

* * *

><p>Harry hurried down the stairs, eager for breakfast. He had woken in his godfather's bed feeling lighter than he could ever remember feeling, as if a great weight had been removed.<p>

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley!" He called jumping down the last step into the kitchen.

"Oh, Harry dear!" She cried, hurrying over to pull him into a hug, which he tolerated for a couple of seconds before pulling away. "How are you feeling?" she fretted.

"Hungry," He answered truthfully, resulting in the woman shooing him toward the table with promises of hot food.

"Morning Ron." He greeted his friends as he sat down. "Neville."

"Mrumuph." Ron mumbled back, his mouth full of food. He swallowed hard. "Blimey Harry, you didn't come down to the room last night. How much trouble did you get into?"

"None yet," Harry smirked filling his plate from the dishes on the table. "Though I expect that will change today."

"I do believe Remus is expecting that too." Tonks teased winking across the table at him.

"With good reason," The man himself muttered, rubbing his tired eyes. Remembering his promise to Sirius the night before he smiled at the boy.

"What's this?" Harry asked spying a potion that had appeared beside his plate. Curious green eyes met cold black ones.

Snape sneered at the boy. "You mentioned yesterday that you have experienced periods of starvation. So unless it was a lie to garner sympathy for yourself," here he paused hopefully, "then the nutrient potion will help strengthen your obviously delicate constitution."

"Oh. Does it taste bad?" Harry asked conversationally as he examined the bottle. Suddenly a large hand lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Ow." He complained as his godfather slid into the seat next to him.

"Drink the damn thing and thank Professor Snape for his thoughtfulness and generosity in providing it," the older man growled. His comments drew several surprised glances and an incredulous look from the professor himself.

"Did you just call him professor?" Harry asked in shock staring between the two enemies. He flinched back slightly from the glares he received in return. "You're crabby this morning."

Sirius let out a small huff of breath as he ran a hand over his face. "It happens on occasion." he confessed with a slight smile. He thought back to the measly two hours of restless sleep he had the night before.

Harry stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before turning back to his potions professor. "Thank you sir, for the potion," he said as respectfully as possible. "...though, I'm sure I could have been able to express my gratitude just as well if left to my own devices." he finished dryly earning two disbelieving snorts.

"Well aren't we a cheery group this morning." Molly huffed as she put more bacon on the table. She surveyed the half open eyes and scowls. "I can see that it'll be an early bedtime for the lot of us tonight."

"Especially Sirius," Harry teased causing Ron to snort into his juice. Around the table many of the group exchanged surprised looks at his obvious good mood. Several approving looks were sent towards the Marauder.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione said cautiously as she slid into an empty seat. She sent a swift searching look in his direction, grinning in relief as she took in his sparkling green eyes.

"G'morning, Hermione!" he called back stuffing his mouth full of bacon. She raised an eyebrow at the amount of food on his plate, deciding to take it as an improvement and did not comment.

"Good morning ," Albus Dumbledore said in greeting with his usual good cheer as he stepped into the kitchen. He determinedly ignored the accusing gazes directed at him.

Remus's eyebrows rose and he turned to look at the blushing metamorpgmagus across from him. "I'll tell you later," she whispered.

An hour later the group had gathered in the sitting room once again. Ginny and Luna claimed a couch to themselves, curling up with several blankets and looking around sleepily. Neville took the empty seat next to Ron as Harry sprawled out on the floor, content to be near his godfather.

Mad-Eye huffed when the book was passed to him. Opening to the third chapter he growled out the title in his gruff voice.

Why would no one write you letters?" Ron asked in surprise. Harry was rolling on the floor in laughter while everyone looked at the redhead in disbelief. "What?" he asked confused.

_And it starts once again_. Sirius sighed to himself after the first sentence. His lack of sleep had done nothing to improve his attitude toward the subject. Sensing his godfather's ire, Harry scooted up so that he was leaning against the man's sprawled legs.

"Affectionate this morning, isn't he?' Remus murmured to the man as Sirius reached down to rub the messy head in front of them.

The other members of the room observed the exchange through bitten tongues, not quite sure what to make of it yet keeping quiet so they could hear the book.

Tonks sneered as Dudley broke all his new toys and terrorized the neighborhood. Not wanting to lapse into the bad mood she'd been in the night before she began teasing her childhood friend. "Um, now I know why you were always the leader of our group, Char-bear." She smirked, causing a very tired Remus to frown.

"Ha, the only reason you weren't, Nymphie, was you had trouble staying upright!" the dragon tamer shot back.

"Charlie," his mother reprimanded. "That was uncalled for!"

"Hah," Tonks stuck out her tongue at him.

"Easy, wolf boy." Sirius mumbled quietly so only his friend could hear. "Green really doesn't suit you." Remus sent him a searching look unsure if the man was still mad at him.

Fred and George didn't give anyone time to get mad at the mention of Harry Hunting.

"Delightful sport that-"

"Might even replace Quidditch-"

"Instead of playing seeker-"

"Harry will be the seeked!"

Harry smirked at the twins. "Summer break, doxy eggs." he said pointedly.

Their eyes opened wide as they shot looks at their mother. "Well crap," they said together.

"Nice Harry." Ron laughed at the now silent twins before frowning in confusion at the mention of a secondary school.

"No Harry, you'll be going to Hogwarts." Luna said very seriously.

"Thanks Luna, but I didn't know anything about Hogwarts yet," he told her causing Molly to sniff and glare at the headmaster.

A moment later the room burst out laughing at the teen's response to Dudley's threat to stuff the kid's head in a toilet. Harry turned to look up at Sirius. "Have I fulfilled my Marauder credentials yet?" he asked cheekily.

The dark haired man took his time considering. "You get points off for running. It's obvious he would never have worked it out."

Harry just rolled his eyes at his godfather earning a soft nudge in the back. A moment later he looked up when the man began laughing at the mention of the foul tasting chocolate cake.

"Urgh, that's just disgusting." Remus sneered.

"The old boy here is something of a chocolate snob." Sirius told his godson. "Only the finest for him. Everything else is just an insult."

"I'm not that bad." The werewolf protested happy with the normal teasing. "All I said was that cake must have been disgusting."

"It was." Harry agreed though he continued to smirk up at the man before openly laughing at Moody's face as he read a description of Dudley's school uniform.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ginny moaned while around the room there were many sounds of disgust.

"Honestly can there be a sight worse than that?" Ron said with a deep shudder.

"Umm I imagine that big tub of lard naked would certainly be worse." Fred pointed out gleefully.

"Ah Fred, not cool, really man thanks." Charlie groaned turning a sickly color green.

"They honestly teach students to injure their peers at this school?" Hermione asked in shock a moment later. "What kind of institution would do that?"

"Apparently the kind that produces people like Vernon Dursley." Bill reminded her. "Bigoted bullies that abuse anyone they don't like. And his son's going to end up just like him."

Moody continued to read, grunting in amusement he told them of the hard time Harry at at not laughing at his cousins appearance.

"It was hard, very hard." Harry told them laughing now that he could.

"How'd you stop at all Harry?" Neville asked amazed at his friend's self control.

"No doubt Vernon would have really broke his ribs if he had dared." Tonks muttered darkly under her breath as Harry shrugged at this friend. Her mood didn't approve with the next paragraph.

"How can a child be forbidden to ask a simple question?" Emmeline asked, infuriated.

"Especially one as curious as Potter." Snape sneered not able to imagine the brat holding his tongue in any situation. He himself had to work to hold his mask at the cheeky comment the kid threw back at this aunt.

The rest of the room had burst out laughing. "Nice one mate." Ron congratulated his friend while Hermione shook her head with a wry smile.

"Honestly, Harry." He turned to smirk at her, catching her grimacing at the mention of elephant skin.

"That's a pleasing image," Neville gagged at the description. "Good thing you're going to Hogwarts."

"Not that Hogwarts is that much better." George pointed out. "Couldn't we get a little color other than black. Magenta happens to be a delightful color."

"It would look revolting on you and on me." Ginny told him. "Can you imagine how it would clash with our hair?"

Fred grinned at her. "But that's what would make it so fun." His watchful eyes scanned the room, always on the look out to have a bit of fun. He watched as the adults perked up at the mention of the mail.

"He actually made that fat git do something?" Tonks asked in shock.

"Not hardly," Harry snorted gesturing to the book as Moody read the next few lines.

"Punch him in the nose Harry?" Bill said hopefully. His suggestion was met with several raised eyebrows.

"This book's making you violent." Charlie informed him with a worried look. "Its not really like you."

"I'm just advocating self defense." The older Weasley shot back. "Its certainly called for in this situation." Some of his tension eased as the book version of Harry found a letter addressed to him. .

"Yay!" Most of the room cheered, thankful Harry would be able to leave soon.

"Harry do you still have your letter?" Sirius asked looking down at his godson. "Getting your first letter is special and parents usually like to frame it or something." He fumbled for a minute. "I mean I'm sure I could find space on the walls here, if you still have it I mean."

Harry was looking up at his godfather with a look of astonishment. "Really?" He asked before his face fell. "It's gone though. I never had it."

"Thanks okay buddy. I'm sure there will be other things we can put up on the wall." Sirius assured him. He frowned as the kid hunched his shoulders in disappointment.

"What's a stamp?" Emmeline asked, breaking the silence that had encompassed the reading.

"Oh! They're little square bits of paper that you stick on muggle letters. We had to use them when we invited Harry to the World Cup last year." Molly explained. Harry snorted as he remembered that particular letter and Vernon's reaction.

Moody read the next line, growling at the twins at they yelled out at the symbol for Hogwarts. He growled a second time when the boy he was reading about took the letter back into the kitchen. "Constant Vigilance."

Sirius groaned and tugged lightly on his godson's hair until he tilted his head back to look up at him. "Why didn't you open it in the hall?" he admonished gently.

Harry grinned slightly as he shrugged. "I was in shock."

"Weak excuse." The man grumbled around a smile. He raised an eyebrow when his godson was called out in the book for having a piece of mail. Harry grinned sheepishly back.

"Of course the pig has to open his mouth doesn't he?" Bill growled before turning to his younger brother. "You stole mine when it first came."

"And he was rightfully punished for it!" Molly added causing Charlie to turn bright red.

Remus had been sitting quietly, keeping his volatile emotions in check but he felt he had to speak up as he heard Harry shouting at his guardians. "I'm afraid that is going to do nothing but make the situation worse." He said giving the youngster a mild look. He settled a bit more when neither Sirius or Harry seemed offended.

"Unfortunately its a habit he's carried over to his school years." Snape pointed out snidely.

Ron jumped to his defense before Harry could speak up. "Only with the professors who resemble the Dursleys." He spat earning approving looks from his brothers.

Snape's glare and Molly's reprimand were cut off as Moody gave a grunt bringing everyone's attention to him as he read out Vernon's reaction to the letter.

"Yuck, I don't think I'll be eating porridge anytime soon." Neville scrunched up his face in disgust.

Snape rolled his eyes a moment later as Petunia played faint. "What a drama queen." He muttered under his breath. He was remembering many an afternoon with Lily that had been interrupted by the overly dramatic girl.

The room remained silent as they listened to the play by play of the family argument.

"Temper, temper." George whispered nudging his twin and indicating the boy who lived who was doing his best to avoid the amused and censoring looks from the adults.

"We weren't spying on them." Moody interrupted himself several lines later, ignoring Harry's muttered "At the time."

"Well seeing as how they were treating Harry I'm thinking we should should have been." Charlie pointed out, sending a challenging look around the room.

The mood plummeted even more at Vernon's declaration about stamping out Harry's magic.

"Is it possible to stamp out magic?" Hermione asked as the silence dragged on.

"Not really no." Remus answered switching into professor mode. "Usually when its tried the witch or wizard end up losing control of their magic. They become a danger to everyone around them."

"And that could have happened to Harry?" She asked in a small voice.

"Lucky for boy wonder Vernon was as incompetent in that as he is in everything else in his life." Snape sneered, the faintest expression of worry hidden deep in his eyes.

Harry had scrunched himself against his godfather's legs, his face shadowed by the man's robes. The marauder had his hand on his shoulder in silent support.

Moody's voice was gruff as he continued reading, the anger heard clearly as he told of Vernon entering Harry's cupboard.

"Okay that has to be an exaggeration. There is no way that fat tub of lard fit into the cupboard." Fred said looking astonished.

As he hoped Harry shook off his melancholy to nod enthusiastically. "It was. Only his head made it in." He told him.

"Even that surprises me." George grinned. He slapped his brother on the back in approval. They both turned to look at their mother in astonishment a moment later.

"Oh don't give me that look." She admonished blushing. "That man is all manner of evil for burning's Harry's Hogwarts letter.

"That he is dear." Arthur patted his wife's hand as he winked at his sons.

When Moody told about Harry questioning the gift of Dudley's second bedroom Sirius dropped his head into his hands. "Merlin, pup do you have any sense at all?" He breathed out. "Don't question a good thing."

Harry turned to mock glare at him. "I just wanted to know why they were being nice for a change." He replied scooting over so that he was leaning against Remus instead. Sirius hid his grin and pretended to look hurt at the kid's actions.

"What, you're defecting now?" he asked causing chuckles to sound around the room.

"Remus is being nicer right now." The teen shrugged with a quick grin.

"Yeah I'm nicer." the werewolf taunted, his eyes lightening up with joy.

The next paragraph had Snape frowning as it was revealed how little in the way of belonging the kid had at the time. The spoiled brat image that filled his head no longer seemed to fit. He didn't want to admit to himself that he might have been wrong. 'Don't worry.' He assured himself. 'The brat is still attention seeking and arrogant.' Feeling better he leaned back to listen.

As if reading his thoughts, or rather the expression on his face, Emmeline sent him a glare. Her expression darkened at the long list of junk inhibiting Harry's new room. Further down the line of couches Hermione was grumbling.

"Of course they weren't touched! He probably can't even read." She muttered.

"Oh he can read." Harry assured her. "The names of candy bars and ice cream flavors and other sugary treats."

"Of course." She snorted.

They continued on, laughing quietly at the recitation of Dudley's tantrum though Molly felt it prudent to give a warning. "No one," She began in a low voice while looking pointedly at the twins. "Will get any ideas about that kind of behavior or you have my word that I will personally wear them out. " All of her children as well as Hermione, Luna, Neville and Harry shrank back from her wrath.

Harry couldn't help sending a searching look at his godfather. Seeing the unasked question Sirius leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Try it with me and I'll send you to her," he teased. Hearing the whispered words and spotting the look of horror on the teenager's face was too much for Remus who began to choke on his laughter.

The story went on to describe the mail drop the next day and Vernon's attempts to keep the letter from Harry.

"Practice Harry?" Ron asked with a choked laugh as he listened to how his friend had jumped on his uncle's back. Hermione had placed her head in her hands to stifle her own laughter.

Harry shrugged with a wide grin. "Just my standard fighting technique." He answered.

"Who else have you fought this way?" Sirius asked narrowing his gaze.

The dark haired teen gulped. "Umm I don't think the chapter's done yet." He hurried to say as he looked pointedly at Moody.

The ex auror obliged with a smirk but what he read out next had Remus groaning.

"Oh no. " The werewolf moaned, causing everyone to stare at him. "If he's anything like his father then the plan will be a total disaster."

"I thought Prongs was a master prankster?" Fred and George asked.

"Prong's speciality was in executing the pranks and talking us out of trouble." Sirius informed them. "I was the one with all the big plans."

"And I was the one that had to work out the details of all those big and sometimes impossible plans." Remus added dryly.

"Clearly I focused on the wrong part of the group Mr. Lupin." McGonagall stated with a glare that had the werwolf sinking back in his seat and the teens laughing. She kept a watchful eye on him as the book narrated Harry's plan, noting absentmindedly that it wasn't bad. Until he stepped on something alive she thought with a chuckle.

"Please let it be the fat walrus." Ginny begged grinning eagerly. She let out a cheer when it was announced that Harry had stepped on his Uncle's face. The twins got up to do a victory dance causing their mother to tell them off.

"Ginny started it." They protested before quieting down at the look on her face. They shared a disgruntled look as Moody continued reading.

Kingsley had been listening quietly but the elder Dursley's comments about wizarding kind while nailing wood with a fruitcake of all things caused him to speak out. "I think I would rather my mind work in strange ways then to be anything like that conceited, bigoted idiot." He snarled causing his fellow order members to stare at him in surprise.

"But you so rarely do." Tonks replied, staring at him awe.

"Yeah, unlike Nymphie who doesn't have a filter on her mouth." Charlie teased, delighted to take up his rivalry with his childhood friend.

"Don't call me that." She growled, her hair turning a brilliant green.

"Please tell me that nickname is just to annoy you and not something more significant." Remus murmured in her ear. The words caused her to snicker as she deliberately looked away from him.

Harry relaxed as the story continued, now leaning against the bottom of the couch between the two marauders. He enjoyed reading everyone's facial expressions as Vernon became more and more paranoid. He chuckled when he saw Bill mouth the words _Tiptoe through the tulips._

"Why Minnie I didn't know you could be so creative." Sirius commented after it told about the letters inside the eggs bit. "Of course it would have been easier to just send someone to talk to them." He muttered under his breath

"Do not call me that Mr. Black." She snapped, the pleased look in her eye letting him know she hadn't heard the rest of his comment.

Neville was the next to interrupt the story, confusion about no post on sundays giving him the courage to ask why not. "Owls deliver anytime."

"Muggle post does not get delivered on Sundays." Hermione explained. "It's considered a day of rest. He isn't thinking about wizarding mail."

"Well then he's in for a nasty surprise." Ron crowed, laughing as the next paragraph showed he was right.

Arthur had an amused look on his face as he tried to picture a young Harry jumping in the air for a letter. "Why not just pick one up off the floor."

Harry shrugged. "I was trying to practice my seeking skills?" He offered smirking.

"Now see that is a much better excuse." Remus exclaimed smiling proudly at the boy.

Ron snorted. "Much better considering he didn't know anything about quidditch at the time."

"Thanks mate." Harry huffed playfully only to look up in alarm at his godfather a moment later. The man had growled when the book told of Vernon grabbing his godson around the waist and throwing him in the hall.

"I'll rip his hands off the next time he touches you."

Emmeline silently agreed with him though she was far more concerned with the lack of care the Hogwarts professors seemed to be giving him. "Why hasn't someone been sent to see him yet?" She asked looking pointedly at McGonagall. "I think it would be easier than sending out hundreds of letters."

The headmaster and deputy headmistress ducked their heads while Snape met her gaze head on. "I quite agree."

Harry spoke up before anymore accusations could be said. "Someone does come soon and it's brilliant." He offered with a smile.

Molly was the next one to huff angrily at Vernon's treatment, this time of Dudley. "I'll be the first to agree that Dudley could use a good dose of discipline but just smacking him in the head without talking through the needed change in behavior is traumatic and boarding on abuse!"

"You're right mum." Bill consoled her. "And maybe once we get done here we can see about getting Dudley some help."

She nodded. "Not that I"m any happier with him but no child deserves that."

Moody continued reading, grumbling as he learned of the backtracking Vernon employed while trying to out run the letters. "He's gone absolutely mad."

"You say that like you think he wasn't already there." Charlie teased earning a black look in return.

Emmeline halted the reading several paragraphs later. "Wait what kind of hotel has musty sheets and serves stale, cold food?" She asked in confusion. The wizarding hotels she'd had the opportunity to say in over the years had excellent food. Even the Leaky Cauldron, as unkept as it appeared to muggles, was warm, clean and cosy.

"A cheap one." Hermione answered, her nose crinkled in disgust.

With a pointed look at his seat mate Moody continued to read, earning disgusted looks and angry noises at the interaction between Vernon and the waitress.

"She was probably thinking about what an unruly child Harry was trying to take his guardian's mail." Kingsley commented, directing the angry looks onto himself. "it's not like she knew the letters were Harry's. All she saw was a bratty kid trying to grab something that wasn't his."

"That does make sense." Molly sighed. "It's unfortunate, she could have done something to get help."

The room was quite after that for the next several paragraphs, everyone tired of critiquing the Dursleys constantly. But the mood took a definite upswing when Harry's birthday was announced.

"Happy birthday Harry." Everyone under fifty and wasn't a git called out causing him to blush and roll his eyes.

"It's no where near my birthday." He reminded everyone.

"Don't ruin our fun." Sirius pouted playfully, nudging him with his foot. It was a painful battle to keep the smile on his face when he head about what his godson received for his tenth birthday but he didn't think ranting or raving would make up for the crappy presents.

Several adults got a worried pinched look on their faces when they heard about the shack. "It sounds dangerous." Molly fretted, gripping her husband's hand. Harry shrugged, not having any comforting words for them.

"it really was kind of scary." He said when they got to the part about the rowboat. "The sea was really rough and the old man looked like it would be fun if we tipped over." He leaned a little harder into the legs supporting him at the memory.

"A thrilling tale that can be used to win a girl's sympathy." Sirius informed him, his eyes teasing though he had reached down to run his hands over the bowed head.

"Really." Harry asked looking up with a grin.

Emmeline groaned. "Is it safe to have that playboy raising an impressionable teenager?" She asked no one in particular.

Moody didn't give anyone time to answer, reading quickly now that he could sense an end to the chapter.

"And just how long did he plan to stay in that little hut?" Bill interrupted a moment later, shaking his head in exasperation. "Didn't he think that the letters would continue to be delivered when he went back?"

"I think he was past the point of rational thought son." Arthur informed him. "It could be considered muggle baiting, not that I care much."

"How can you say that." Tonks asked. She rolled her eyes at the looks she was getting. "Not about the not caring, that I can completely understand. I'm talking about the muggle baiting."

"Think about it Tonks." Harry answered. "They were muggles and it'd been almost twenty years since Aunt Petunia had seen mum getting her letter. They really had no idea what to expect. If it had been Hermione's family everyone would have been in an uproar that the professors kept sending letters instead of a representative."

"Hmpf," Tonks snorted while McGonagall looked faintly embarrassed. "Well it wasn't Hermione's family and those beasts deserved everything they got." She glared defiantly at Moody when he snapped at her to be quiet.

He read out the next paragraph stopping abruptly when the smallest of the group approached the dark haired teen.

"You can have one of our blankets Harry." Luna said walking over to hand him the cover.

"Thanks Luna," He answered, not wanting to offend the kind hearted girl. His feet were a little chilly. He missed the looks exchanged by Sirius and Remus.

Moody waited until she had settled back into her seat before speeding through the last page, disappointing the twins with the lack of sound effects.

"Aww, Mad-Eye, you were supposed to yell that part!" the twins groaned, slumping in disappointment.


	6. Keeper of the Keys

Disclaimer: I make no claim on anything related to Harry Potter or Jk Rowling.

Hope you are are liking it. The next block of chapters will be out 1-7-15, my birthday.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, alerting and favoriting. I know for most of you this is old ground.

* * *

><p>Kingsley accepted the book and turned to the next chapter, calling out the title in his deep baritone.<p>

"Hagrid's the one who came and got you?" Remus asked in a surprised voice.

Harry nodded happily, looking up at him. "It was great!"

"I'm sure it was." He murmured but everyone noticed the frown on his face. "It's just... you didn't know anything about our world and I'm not sure Hagrid is the best one to tell you."

"Hagrid did fine," the teenager answered airily, waving off his concern. Remus sighed but decided it would be more prudent to keep quiet.

"It is somewhat poetic," Sirius cut in mildly. "Hagrid introducing you to the wizarding world after being the one to bring you to the Dursleys."

"And I do believe that the only other person available at the time was Professor Snape." McGonagall interjected dryly, lips twitching at the horrified looks.

"I shall have to be grateful to Hagrid for undertaking the job." The Potions Master sneered.

Kingsley waited until the laughter died down before reading the next paragraph, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"He brought a gun with him? There were children present!" Hermione and Tonks cried out.

"I'm not a child..." Harry muttered blushing a bright red.

"Wait, what's a gun?" Charlie asked, frowning in concern as he looked at the grave faces of the muggleborns.

"Something that muggles use to hurt each other." Kingsley explained. "Very dangerous and very easy to hit someone accidentally."

"Convenient wouldn't it have been, if he'd 'accidentally' hit Potter and got rid of his little problem?"

"Alastor!" McGonagall cried, flinging a hand to her chest.

"Let him say it, its probably the truth." Sirius growled, his heart twisting as Harry nodded in agreement.

Kingsley was grim as he continued reading, his expression lightening slightly as Hagrid smashed down the door and the twins cheered.

"He's only a half-giant Harry." Hermione reminded her friend who in turned rolled his eyes at the third member of the Trio.

"It was just a description, 'Mione." Ron answered, exasperated. "He wasn't really calling him a giant." He turned back to the reading ignoring her indignant look.

"That was very nice of him." Emmeline murmured a moment later upon hearing Hagrid replace the door he'd broken down. No one could miss the sarcasm coating the words.

"It actually was, if only it kept out the cold, rain, and wind." Kingsley reminded her. "Don't forget Harry's freezing and starving. Hagrid's there to help him." He added as he kept reading.

Several of the half giant's friends chuckled when the big man requested a cup of tea.

"Really Hagrid? They barely had anything to eat. Where were they likely to get the ingredients for tea?" Tonks asked in amusement.

Charlie was smirking. "Knowing Hagrid he already had everything with him," he assured her.

Bill snorted quietly when Hagrid called Dudley a great lump, thinking the big man had got it exactly right. Kingsley shot him a smirk but continued reading causing more than a few misty eyes at Hagrid's greeting to Harry.

"How many times have you heard that?" Sirius asked shaking his head fondly.

"Many, but that was the first," Harry answered with a smile.

"As nice as that is it shouldn't have been the first thing he said to you." Molly fumed. "He could have taken the time to introduce himself."

"I'm sure he was just excited mum." Charlie defended his friend. "Harry'll end up asking."

McGonagall let out a big sigh of relief a moment later when Hagrid disposed of the gun. "Well that's one less worry." She shot a look at Moody. "That man didn't attempt to do what you said."

"Didn't think about it. No doubt if Hagrid hadn't scared the muggle out of him and he had a little more time he would have done it." The grizzled man insisted.

Kingsley silently agreed but he knew better than to upset the irate woman further. He'd barely gotten through a paragraph before the youngest Weasley boy made a disgusted face.

"Urgh, Harry, I hope you were careful about eating that?" Ron grimaced thinking back to all the times Hagrid had cooked for them, never mind sitting on it.

"Didn't actually get a chance." Harry shrugged. "Though it didn't look like Hagrid had cooked it either. He probably asked the elves for it."

"Wish he'd do that more often when we visited." The red head muttered.

"My first birthday cake!" Harry announced once Hagrid had revealed what he'd brought. He gave a sentimental smile.

"Your mum made you a cake for your first birthday." Sirius informed him smiling sadly. "If I recall correctly she wrote that you delighted in smashing your fists through the entire thing."

Harry blushed but looked up at this godfather. "You weren't there?"

"No I was away on Order business." He answered, a shadow coming into his eyes. "I did send you a toy broomstick though."

"So its a tradition then, you getting me brooms!" Harry decided pleased when the man returned his grin. He missed the next bit, coming to attention when Mrs. Weasley called out his full name.

"Why is it that boys appear as if they have no manners?" She asked shooting him a censorious look that had him shifting uncomfortably.

"Seeing as how Hagrid was a stranger, and Harry did have good intentions, I would ask you not to reprimand my godson." Sirius instructed with a glare. Molly sniffed and made no move to apologize.

With a worried look at the pair Kingsley continued reading, tensing as he relayed Hagrid's request for something stronger.

Charlie started laughing. "Hagrid's hilarious when he drinks," he informed everyone.

"It is certainly not the appropriate time for him to be drinking!" Molly snarled , taking her anger out on her second eldest.

"Never said it was." He murmured, watching her warily. Bill couldn't help smirking.

Things were quiet for a while as they listened until Tonks started laughing at the fact that Hagrid did indeed have the makings for tea in his coat.

"Is that hygienic?" Hermione asked, a cautious look on her face. "I mean how long have those been in there?. Or what else was in there with them?"

"Trust me Hermione. You really do not want to know." Sirius told her.

There were some displeased sounds when Vernon warned his son away from Hagrid's sausages as if they were contaminated.

"I'm sure that pig is fat enough!" Ginny scoffed angrily.

"I agree that he is." Emmeline spoke up quietly. "But he's used to eating quite a lot and well he'd had very little in the last couple of days. He's probably in distress."

"He deserves to be after the way he's treated Harry." Bill pointed out.

"But Hagrid doesn't know any of that." Remus pointed out with a frown of concentration. "He's acting really off with them. Hagrid's really a very gentle person."

"Maybe Dumbledore gave him a head's up?" Neville questioned almost silently.

"If Dumbledore," Charlie shot the old man an angry look, "knew enough to tell him that then why didn't he pull Harry from the house?"

The old man looked over at Kingsley. "I think its time we continued reading." The dark skinned man gave him a glare before picking up where he'd left off.

The mood worsened when Hagrid assumed Harry knew all about Hogwarts. "Sorry big man." Charlie said shooting a sympathetic look at Harry. "Afraid you're going to have to start at the beginning."

"Its so sad." Luna spoke up looking a bit teary eyed. "Everyone should know about Hogwarts."

Ginny patted her friend's arm. "He does now Luna so it all worked out." She reassured her, a blush covering her face as she felt Harry looking at her.

"Why are you apologizing?' Remus asked a minute later looking confused. "It's not your fault you didn't know anything about the school."

Harry shrugged. "I'm used to apologizing for everything, so it seemed best."

Bill sighed as he sank deeper into his seat. "I'm liking these muggles less and less." He looked over when Fred whistled.

"It's a good thing Hagrid isn't here reading with us." The younger boy announced.

George nodded. "I really don't think the house, as evil as it is, can handle an angry Hagrid."

"He's scary when he's angry." They finished together.

"He should be angry." Their father said, looking displeased himself. Though he had to chuckle when Kingsley read out Hagrid's announcement about Harry knowing nothing about anything.

"Well that didn't make me feel stupid or anything." Harry said dryly earning a few chuckles and easing the tension somewhat.

"I'm not going to agree with Hagrid but you definitely are lacking in the education department when it comes to mauraudering." Sirius teased.

"Not as much as you think Padfoot." Remus told him as he remembered some of the stunts in the kid's third year.

Ron chuckled as his friend gave the werewolf an innocent look, laughing harder at the end of the next paragraph. "And I'm sure that cleared everything up for you."

"Oh yeah." Harry laughed. "This giant man was talking about another world. I thought he was off his rocker."

With a chuckle Kingsley continued reading, shaking his head as he got to the end of the page. "Hagrid really has a way with words." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, how could you not know what you are?" Fred asked taking the opportunity to have some fun.

"You're a dung beetle of course!" George told him. "Everyone in the wizarding world knows that."

"Boys," Molly reprimanded.

Charlie was shaking his head at them. "Lame guys, you can do so much better." His good mood evaporated quickly at Hagrid's rant to Vernon.

"Ah, yes the infamous letter." Remus said viscously under his breath. Tonks reached for his hand in an effort to keep him calm.

"Why didn't you at least put a compulsion charm on the letter. Encourage them to show it to Harry?" She asked sending a bitter look at the headmaster.

"It was not necessary for Harry to read it as it had written it to Petunia." The old man answered serenely.

Everyone gaped at the headmaster. "But then why didn't you write a letter to Harry too? One he could read when he got older?" Bill asked.

"Why should I have? His aunt could have told him all he needed to know. It was her decision that she didn't and as Harry was living with her at the time it was completely in her hands."

"That's, that's," Neville was staring at Dumbledore in horror. "You didn't want him to know magic." He realized, blanching when everyone turned to look at him.

Sensing that Black and the two oldest Weasley children were about to explode Moody gave his seat mate a pointed look, urging him to continue reading. Thankfully Harry's reaction to being told he was a wizard brought the much needed break in tension.

Sirius gave a quick rub to the dark head while Neville looked at his friend in astonishment. "You really asked him that?"

Hermione frowned at the usually quiet boy. "It's common for muggleborns to have that reaction."

"But Harry isn't muggleborn." Ron pointed out.

"He might as well have been, growing up with those muggles." She spat the last word.

"If you're done making fun of me can we read?" Harry asked peevishly but he was smiling.

"Oh no Harry-"

"We'll never be done making fun of you."

"There's just too much fodder to inspire us."

Sirius had to keep from laughing with the twins. He was coming to realize that he could count on them to lighten the mood and raise his godson's spirits when needed. "They do have a point." he said. Harry turned to mock glare at him. Several playful shoves later they both settled down, smiling fondly at the recitation of Harry's first Hogwarts letter.

"I am astounded, Potter, that out everything you could have possibly asked you choose the part about the owl as your first question." Snape shook his head at the stupidity.

"I think it happens to be a valid question Severus and productive as it did say that a response was required." Remus pointed out mildly.

Snape's glare intensified, snorting in disdain when the book version of Hagrid did indeed pull an owl from a pocket.

Ginny and Luna traded astonished and displeased looks. "We definitely need to talk to Hagrid about that coat of his." The red head whispered to her friend.

Luna nodded seriously, turning to stare at Ron as he began snickering.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. "I'd like to see you the first time you visit the muggle world. Your jaw will be scraping the ground for hours."

Hermione giggled. "Can you imagine his reaction to pizza?"

Ron's gruntled expression quickly lifted. "Food? Is it good?" He asked eagerly as his year mates burst out laughing.

With a longing thought for a slice of pizza Kingsley carried on, bracing himself when he came to the part where Petunia insulted her sister.

"Lily is not a freak." Remus growled. Several others spoke up alongside him, their voices hard. Sirius was biting his tongue to keep from spewing a slew of curses. For once he was thankful James wasn't listening. He knew his friend's easy going attitude would have given way to a burst of anger that few had ever seen.

Across the room Snape was sitting rigidly, his hand clenched around his wand and his dark eyes boring holes into the book.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Please remember I'm just reading out the words not actually saying them." He said receiving a few smiles.

Fred and George exchanged looks determined to take advantage of the situation at the first opportunity which came less than a paragraph later when Petunia called Harry abnormal.

"Hm, Harry, as much as I hate to agree with horse face." Fred started grinning before taking a look at the smirk on the younger boy's face. He quickly shushed George before he could finish the thought. "Oh brother of mine it occurs to me that young Harry here knows an awful lot about our secrets and it would be wise not to tease him in our usual manner."

"Ah but my twin, we know a secret that he would prefer kept from our dear mother." George answered deliberately clinking money in his pocket. Harry went rather pale.

"What?" Molly asked alarmed. "What's this?"

"Nothing!" The three chorused together.

Sirius leaned down to whisper in his godson's ear. "Bad?"

"Only from her point of view." He was quick to reassure the older man. "You'll think it's brilliant."

Sirius gave him a half suspicious half proud smile before the next line of the book caught his attention.

Molly went white while gasps were heard throughout the room, the previous teasing forgotten. "That's how you found out how your mother died?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes.

Harry shrugged, uncomfortable with the attention now focused on him. Sirius reached down, tugging on the back of the teens shirt until he was sitting between the two Marauders. Tonks quickly got up from her seat on the couch, giving the three more room. Remus tensed slightly as she took a seat next to Charlie.

"I am fifteen you know," Harry said softly, an embarrassed flush staining his cheeks though he made no move to pull away. "I don't need to sit in your laps."

"Maybe not," Moony answered just as quietly. "But Padfoot does."

Harry gave a snort of laughter when Sirius nodded vehemently. Around them small groups had lapsed into angry conversation, giving the family some privacy.

At a signal from Remus Kingsley cleared his throat to begin, his face lighting up as Hagrid once again went off on the Dursleys.

"Wish they didn't know my name." Harry said mournfully as he rested his head on his godfather's shoulder.

Snape shook his head at the softly spoken words, sneering at the act the child was putting on for the mutt. 'Most likely he is nervous about getting into trouble for the stunts he pulls in school, and is buttering the man up. Though he needn't waste his time, the Marauders will probably think his actions great fun.' He thought viscously.

"That was very impressive Harry." Dumbledore spoke up several paragraphs later with his best grandfatherly smile, causing Harry to roll his eyes. "I don't think Hagrid has ever said the name."

"No reason to fear it." Moody growled. "Just giving him power when you do."

"That is a very good way of putting it Mad-Eye." Remus agreed.

The silence was heavy with sadness as the book version of Harry was told about the mad man going after his family. Sirius tightened his arms around the teen as he closed his eyes against the memories. All too clear he could picture the homey cottage, the gaping hole on the upper floor. Expression grave, he forced his thoughts away from the death of his friends, concentrating instead on the story and the needs of his godson.

Faces all around the room saddened at the mention of others who had been lost, Molly crying silently at the mention of her brothers. Remus sent a small commiserating smile at his friend, knowing Marlene McKinnon was probably the only girl to get Sirius anywhere near a real, long-term relationship.

Kingsley's sombre voice went hoarse when he discovered Harry's memories of the green flash and the cruel laugh that accompanied it.

"Well that's creepy," Bill said quietly as everyone shivered. Remembering the events of the previous year Harry was glad his godfather hadn't released him yet.

The sadness quickly turned to anger when the Dursleys made their presence known once again. "This is ridiculous." Charlie muttered. "Why don't they just stay quiet and let Hagrid take Harry away. They said multiple times that they don't want him around."

"They might not want him there but they aren't willing to lose their slave labor either." Tonks answered angrily.

"Fear too." Moody grunted. "They're scared that Potter is going to become powerful learning all that freaky stuff and come back and hurt them."

"He should have." Charlie hissed, getting up and stalking around the room when Vernon began threatening Harry, ending with him gloating about the Potters coming to a sticky end.

"He really said that?" Kingsley asked in disbelief as he lowered the book. Around the room shock was quickly being replaced by anger.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We've already established that they're first class idiots so how about we ignore everything they say and get on with it?" Everyone looked disgruntled but agreed. Harry wiggled his shoulders in a silent request for Sirius to loosen the vice-like grip he held on him. The man complied laying his arm along the top of the couch and leaving his side open for his godson to lean against.

There were some tense filled chuckles when Hagrid scared off Vernon with his pink umbrella and shudders of fear at his opinion that Voldemort wasn't human enough to die.

"Nope, no human left in that body that's for sure." Harry shivered as he pictured the evil monster's snake like face, causing Sirius to give his shoulder a quick squeeze.

Arthur snorted angrily as Hagrid went on to explain that some of the dark lord's followers came out of trances. "More like they were faking and were trying to cover their tracks. I'll eat my socks if they were really imperized."

The room remained silent through Harry's inner struggle with believing he was a wizard, mostly due to Molly's eagle eye on the twins. It was Snape who broke the peace, sneering when Hagrid told the new eleven year old he'd be famous. "Which he used to his advantage at every opportunity to get out of trouble."

McGonagall sighed. "Maybe you'll finally have your eyes opened Severus. And I'll be there to feed you humble pie when it does happen." She promised earning snickers from the Hogwarts aged children.

Kingsley's eyes lit up at the next paragraph, grinning in anticipation as Vernon insulted Dumbledore in front of Hagrid.

"Now he's in for it!" Charlie grinned. The grin widen in anticipation as Harry, Ron, and the twins started laughing.

"This looks like its going to be good!" Tonks squealed, bouncing in her seat and causing Remus to send her a bemused smile.

The revelation of Dudley's pig tail had the room in hysterics. Harry began hiccuping as he laughed. Ginny and Luna were dancing around the room, stepping over the twins who were rolling on the floor. The Marauders were shouting out cheers and even Molly and McGonagall had pleased smiles on their faces.

"Remind me to thank Hagrid when we get back." The stern witch declared.

It took several minutes before Kingsley was able to read again, finally clearing his throat to get their attention. "I have less than a page left." He announced. He began reading quickly, only stopping with a curious look when the book version of the boy who lived asked Hagrid why he was expelled.

"He'll never tell." Sirius informed him still grinning. He caught Molly's eye. "And its rude to ask." He continued trying and failing for a stern voice.

Remus snorted. "Really Padfoot? How many times did you ask?"

Harry shared a grin with his friends that did not go unnoticed by the oldest Weasley son. "You know don't you?" he gaped, surprising everyone.

Ron smirked at this brother. "Of course we do. We find out everything."

"How?" The twins demanded. "He wouldn't tell us even when we..." they trailed off at their mother's look, not wanting to admit that large amounts of alcohol was involved.

Harry winced when Ron turned to him for further explanation. "Oh, um... someone showed it to me in a memory." He didn't think sitting between the two older men was the best place for him at the moment.

Sirius pulled him back when he attempted to get up. "I'm afraid to ask, but who?" He inquired, knowing Harry wouldn't be so nervous if it had been someone like Dumbledore.

"It's in the second book so you'll just have to wait until then," he answered as cheekily as he dared.

"Harry." Remus warned though his lips twitched at the kid's antics. Everyone else was sitting on the edge of their seats, curious as to the answer- though Dumbledore had his suspicions.

"Riddle." Harry mumbled looking down at his shoes. The hand grasping his shoulder tightened in response.

"Riddle?" Sirius croaked. "As in..." He trailed off looking at his godson in disbelief. Most of the room stared at them in confusion.

"It's complicated and you won't understand until we read the book so can we just leave it until then?" Harry asked hopefully.

Sirius stared hard at the teenager. "I can hardly wait," he growled finally.

"You are in so much trouble mate." Ron loudly whispered across to him.


	7. Diagon Alley

Refer to chapter 1 or 6 for disclaimers. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Emmeline accepted the book as it was passed to her, excited to read more about her friends' son.<p>

"Wait." Harry called out before she could open to the right page. "When's lunch?" He asked thinking food would put his godfather in a better mood. Not only did he not like the thought of Sirius being mad at him but he didn't want the man thinking of Riddle for the rest of the book. Distraction in the form of food was needed.

"Yeah." Ron piped up as his friend had known he would. "I'm starving."

"Boys." Hermione muttered in disgust. "We've only gone through two chapters since breakfast."

Knowing her sons and seeing the mutinous looks on the older ones' faces Molly intervened. "Why don't we finish this chapter then have a short break for snacks." She suggested.

Remus frowned thinking about Harry's comments on starvation. "Harry." He whispered. "Do you need to eat right now?" He asked, getting an approving smile from Sirius.

The teenager smiled up at his former teacher, glad that the man didn't seem angry with him and was interacting with him more. "No I'm good." he replied just as quietly.

Seeing that everyone was in agreement Emmeline read out the title with a large grin on her face.

"Does that mean that the damn Dursleys aren't going to be in this one?" Ron asked, without thinking like always. He gulped as his mother shot him a warning look at this language.

"And enter Harry's pessimistic side." Groaned Ginny after the first paragraph to the loud agreement of all the teenagers. The adults closest to him looked on in surprise while Harry blushed.

"I have good reason to be pessimistic." He muttered. "If someone came in the middle of the night and told you magic wasn't real wouldn't you be thinking it was all a dream when you woke up?"

"Indeed." McGonagall agreed with a frown. "I'm sure many muggleborns experience the same feeling the week after they learn about magic. Though I'm not sure I remember ever seeing this side of you before." She added with a searching look.

The young man shrugged but it was Neville that spoke up. "Harry hides behind a lot of masks. I don't think anyone knows the real person."

Harry shot his friend a surprised look while Charlie and Bill exchanged concerned ones. Sirius squeezed the thin shoulder, hoping that he had been able to break through the masks a least a little in the last year.

"Hmm, well hopefully some of those masks can be done away with." McGonagall suggested with a pointed look at her lion. He shrugged before smiling at the next line of the book.

"Such a good dream, even if it turned out to be true. One of the best." Harry agreed with the thought he had had at the time.

"What about the one with the flying motorbike?" Sirius teased having decided not to dwell on the Riddle comment for now. It would no doubt drive him crazy, well crazier than he already was.

Harry turned to beam at him. "It was good too."

Molly frowned at the interaction between the two though she didn't have long to ponder, her attention swiftly pulled back to the book as Emmeline read out the teen's interaction with the post owl. "Oh hear you need to be careful. Not all owls are as friendly as your Hedwig." Molly fretted.

"Hedwig's not always friendly." Ron mumbled rubbing at his hand.

Sirius resisted rolling his eyes at the motherly woman. He was sure the kid knew how to act around owls after four and half years in the magical world. For his godson's sake he kept his mouth shut, looking down when the kid started laughing.

"I had no idea what Hagrid was talking about." He explained to the confused looks. "It's not exactly normal to give money to an animal as they generally are considered dumb animals."

Hermione nodded. "My parents tried to stop me the first time I paid the post owl. They wanted to know what kind of craziness I'm learning at school."

"Another reason muggleborn parents should have to go through some type of orientation." Bill was quick to point out. Kingsley nodded, making a mental note to talk to the curse breaker about the idea.

Emmeline continued reading, wrinkling her nose at the number of items that was pulled from Hagrid's coat.

"Only Hagrid." Charlie laughed as his mother made a frustrated sound.

"Think of the possibilities." Fred said dreamily, thinking of all the pranks those pockets could hold.

George agreed. "Just not the hairy version yeah?"

"Definitely." His brother agreed while the rest of his siblings shook their head at the pair.

Emmeline quickly went back to reading, lowering the book almost immediately. "Is he that lazy that he made you go through all of that then he decides to get up?"

"It is possible that he saw it as an educational opportunity letting Harry learn a little about our money system." Kingsley said with a hint of doubt coloring his voice.

Emmeline gazed at him skeptically but continued reading.

"Uh oh." Arthur muttered a moment later shooting a sympathetic look at the dark haired teen.

"No not the happy balloon." The twins cried with devastated looks on their faces. They fell onto each other with loud fake sobs. Hermione, Ginny, Bill, and Tonks threw pillows at them in disgust, while the marauders, Harry, Ron and Charlie laughed.

"Can't even get through two pages before they're causing some type of scene." Molly mumbled under her breath, glaring at them with her arms crossed.

The blond sent her a commiserating look before reading the next little bit, sending the dark haired teen a confused look when his younger self worried about the house blowing up.

"Harry, they wouldn't have kept their money in their house." Hermione pointed out exasperated.

The teenager shrugged, vaguely annoyed. "Maybe not but its not like anyone ever told me I have a bank account full of money. And even if they I would have assumed my aunt or uncle would have confiscated it."

Bill sighed and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from lambasting the headmaster once again. Though he had to smile at the kid's reaction of the goblins. "They can be vicious when they want to be."

"Know from experience big brother?" Charlie asked grinning. He playfully bantered with his brother as the reading continued until he heard that the big man had flown to the island.

"Flew?" Everyone asked in shock, trying to imagine it.

Neville looked around the room for answers. "Does he have a flying carpet?" He asked.

"They're illegal." Hermione told him. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if he had one rolled up in that the coat of his."

"Do they make brooms big enough to hold him?" Ron asked his eyes opened wide. Harry was shaking his head.

"Even if they did it would have still been there wouldn't it of? And the rocks around the hut were empty so he either flew on his own or it returned without him." he answered thinking back.

"Threstals?" Luna ventured. "I don't see one staying throughout the night in a storm. It would have been quite relieved to return to Hogwarts."

Remus frowned. "I don't thinks a threstal could support him anymore than a broom. Maybe an Abraxen horse. He told me about a friend that breeds them."

McGonagall was eyeing Dumbledore speculatively wondering if perhaps Fawkes had taken the gamekeeper to the island. But if that were the case why did the headmaster send them at such a late hour unless he wanted to make a big impact by arriving at the very moment the child turned eleven.

She shook off her thoughts sighing as the book version of Hagrid asked Harry to keep his magic a secret. "Really Albus you need to talk to him."

The old man smiled gently. "Hagrid has been cleared these past 2 years thanks to the efforts of those in this room. It is the ministry's prejudice that prevents him from obtaining a proper wand."

She sighed knowing it would do no good to point out how wrong it was for adults to ask children to keep secrets. Things were silent after that until dragons were mentioned.

Charlie shot up in his seat. "That better not be true." he growled turning to his older brother.

Bill held up his hands. "I honestly don't know." He was quick to say. Remus shot a look at his friend who was grimacing. Sirius had told the marauders in their second year about the dragon guarding the Black family vaults. He quickly gestured for the reading continue before the redhead could continue to question anyone else.

Emmeline's voice hardened when she got to the part about Harry having to hold back his questions causing Sirius to smirk and whisper something in his godson ear.

"Ugh, did we have to reminded of that idiot?" Tonks moaned at the mention of the minister, burying her head in Charlie's shoulder. Remus stiffened and sent a glare in their direction.

Emmeline rolled her eyes a moment later at the tale of Hagrid traipsing through London. "Like that's not obvious." She pointed out.

"Come on Emmy. No one ever said Hagrid knew how to be discrete. It's part of his charm." Sirius grinned flashing her his own charm.

"Do not call me that." She threatened fingering her wand.

"Smooth Sirius." Harry chuckled earning him a mock glare from his godfather.

"I think it's also making a bad impression on Harry." Kingsley cut in to prevent the argument from escalating. "What's he supposed to think of the wizarding world when we don't even know simple things such as parking meters?"

"Why would we need to know about them?" Ginny asked, a thoughtful look on her face.

He shrugged. "You don't particularly need to know about those but the muggle world has a lot of things that we could be taking advantage of and aren't. I just think the wizarding world is hurting itself by ignoring it." He went silent refusing to say anymore in the subject pointing out that they still had a lot left to read.

The blond next to him complied, wrinkling her nose at Hagrid's wish for a dragon.

Charlie grinned, trying and failing not to shoot looks at the trio. For their part the three were laughing into their hands.

Mcgonagall went pale. "It was true?" she asked faintly.

"What?" Bill asked becoming annoyed when no one spoke up. Remus and Sirius had similar looks on their faces.

With suspicious looks the room lapsed into silence listening as the pair traveled the underground while Hagrid counted stitches.

Ron and Neville exchanged looks before bursting out into laughter. Hermione scowled as she watched the pair. "No doubt they find it funny that Hagrid would stoop so low as to do such a womanly chore as knitting." She scoffed.

Molly turned her flint like stare at her youngest son. "Perhaps he wouldn't find it so funny when Hagrid knits his next christmas jumper." She declared causing the red head to stop laughing immediately.

Sirius sighed at the end of Harry's list of supplies. "That's a horrible rule." He pointed out. "There's no reason why first years shouldn't have a broom."

"Yeah Harry no reason." Neville piped up grinning. Ron and the twins began laughing and even Hermione had a grin on her face as she shook her head.

"Harry." Remus began in a scolding tone though his eyes were dancing. "Did you smuggle in a broom?"

"Do you honestly think I would break the rules outright, in my first year no less?" he asked with an innocent expression, trying not to strangle on his own laughter.

"Yes." Snape answered earning several glares.

"This coming from the boy who snuck into Hogsmeade when there was a mass murder after him." Remus pointed out dryly.

"I wasn't after him." Sirius muttered absentmindedly beside them. He was eyeing his godson speculatively, wondering what all the fuss was about. "Ten marauder points if you do get a broom in first year." He called out to Snape's disapproving look.

"Only ten?" The kid pouted, eyes gleaming.

Sirius reconsidered. "I'll consider more if it's actually approved by the staff and not snuck in and hidden under your bed all term." He decided becoming disconcerted when the bushy haired girl smirked at him.

Several paragraphs later Kingsley sighed at Hagrid's comments about the inconceivable idea of no magic. "They've managed just fine because they've never had magic." He pointed out referring to his earlier conversation.

Hermione nodded eagerly. "In some ways, entertainment and sports for example, muggles are a lot more advanced."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked at the same time Ron blurted out: "Nothing could be better than Quidditch."

She rolled her eyes at the redhead. "They have more than one sport they can enjoy Ronald."

"Perhaps you can continue this discussion later." Emmeline asked, bringing their attention back to the book she held, smiling sadly at the young boy's thought that it was all a joke despite being led around by a half giant.

"Again with the blasted pessimistic thoughts." Ginny groaned.

Charlie snorted. "I don't think its pessimistic so much as delusional. How in the world could the Dummies have cooked something like that up?"

Harry had cracked up in laughter. "Dummies? I hadn't heard that one before but I like it." He sobered up long enough to send a mock glare at the man. "And I wasn't delusional, I was overwhelmed."

Though he hadn't meant it his words caused the mood to darken giving the hyperactive twins the signal they needed to cause mischief. They grinned at each other when The Leaky Cauldron was described as a tiny grubby looking pub.

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Harry don't you see the resemblance. You're famous.."

"And you're a tiny, grubby-looking person." George finished with a large grin.

"I agree with the grubby part." Snape drawled.

"Don't listen to them Harry." Molly shot all three a disapproving look. "You look just fine." Harry snorted silently as he looked down at the faded and worn tee he was wearing.

He was quickly distracted as the room burst into chuckles at his expense.

"How was I supposed to know? It's not like I knew about muggle repelling charms." He pointed out a scroll crossing his face. He was beginning to feel put out that everyone was finding him amusing.

"My mom said the same thing." Hermione told him quietly. He sent her a grateful smile.

Sirius gave his shoulder a quick squeeze, exchanging an annoyed look with Moony when Hagrid failed to conceal their pup and he was swamped by well wishers.

"And It begins." Ron muttered under his breath, not wanting to announce to the room that he was jealous of his mate's fame.

"I've been wondering about that." Hermione spoke up. "How is it everyone recognized him? Nothing I read had an up to date description or pictures."

"James." Sirius informed her.

"The Potters were very popular, in school and out." McGonagall said when it became clear that Sirius was not going to continue. "I would say most everyone in the wizarding world knew one or the other. And Harry looks very much like his father."

"So there really aren't Harry Potter dolls?" The young man asked, his relief obvious.

"There hasn't been no." Kingsley smirked. "I'm sure they wouldn't be hard to sell though, should we produce them."

"Thanks but no." Harry said very firmly to loud laughter.

Snape sneered inwardly at the account of the boy's fame. What was there to be proud of? He mentally scoffed. It's not like the brat did anything himself.

The reading was interrupted when it was revealed that Harry had actually seen one of the Cauldron's patrons before.

"Um, how safe was Harry if someone recognized him while he was shopping, or at school, or just playing down the street?" Charlie asked, turning to glare fiercely at the headmaster. "What if that had been Malfoy or one of the Lestranges. What could his aunt have done to stop them?"

"Not to mention it was Diggle that saw him. I'm surprised the whole wizarding world didn't know the way that man gossips." Moody grunted.

Dumbledore sighed loudly. "Harry was perfectly safe while growing up." He said simply, without explanation.

"Oh well then, I understand perfectly now." Tonks said sarcastically. She motioned angrily for Emmeline to continue reading.

She did, ignoring the angry muttering coming from the marauders couch. Though she did come to a sudden stop at Ron's loud exclamation just after she uttered the name Quirrel.

"I'd forgotten he was there." Harry answered his friends demands. The professors eyes had darkened while everyone else looked confused.

"Bad man?" Remus asked quietly, low enough that only Harry and Sirius could hear him.

"Understatement." The teenager spat back causing the two men to exchange worried looks.

One short book conversation later and Moody gave a disgusted growl at the professors stuttering speech. "How can they learn how to protect themselves if he's too scared to say it." He barked.

Remus's eyebrows rose as he remembered hearing that one of the previous DADA professors had died. 'Could it be?'

In complete agreement with the ex auror Emmeline picked up from where she left off, her irritation with the fawning of the wizarding world over a small boy clear in her voice. Finally when Hagrid led Harry to the alley entrance and had the audacity to look pleased with the reception his young charge had gotten she could hold it in no longer.

"Telling him he is famous is one thing." She said shortly. "But throwing him to the wolves like that." She shook her head. "How hard would it have been to sneak him quietly through the pub?"

"Hagrid doesn't think about those kind of things." Remus said. "He thinks everyone would enjoy that kind of attention. But I completely agree with you. It's not something that Harry needed to be put through.

Calmer she continued reading, barely getting through the comment about Quirrel's nervousness before Harry interrupted her.

"He's only like that when he wants to be." He offered nonchalantly. . He refused to say anything else despite his godfather's prodding.

"Brat." The man grumbled, narrowing his eyes when the teen grinned cheekily back. His attention was soon diverted when Emmeline described the moment the entrance opened to the alley.

"I love Diagon Alley." Harry and Hermione said together, identical looks of enchantment on their faces.

"It always seems like a magical place the way the door opens like that." Kingsley mused.

Tonks snorted. "It's magical because its made by magic." She smirked at the face he made. "I believe the correct word is fairy tale like."

"That does seem like a good description." Molly smiled.

"I really didn't get to explore the alley until third year. There's a lot more there than I originally thought." Harry pointed out after listening to several descriptive paragraphs.

"The alley has a lot of fascinating hidden gems." Bill agreed. "There are a couple of really good used bookstores in there."

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly, eliciting laughs from her friends.

Emmeline nodded. "They can be hard to find but I've found some good books that Flourish and Blotts don't carry." She had a smile on her face as she continued reading, pausing at the bit with the quidditch store, knowing one of the men in the room would have a comment.

Charlie frowned unhappily. "Hagrid could have at least let you go look at the broom." He pouted causing his older brother to roll his eyes.

"You already know its the nimbus, and not only have you looked at it plenty they've come out with a newer model and the firebolt so stop your whining."

Charlie flushed a deep red. "I'm just thinking about Harry."

Next to him Tonks snorted. "Sure you were big guy." They turned back to the book as the half giant and his young charged approached Gringotts.

"Not the prettiest of things are they?" Moody commented with a grunt at the description of the goblin.

McGonagall turned to glare at him. "Neither are you but I don't criticize you like that. Especially not in front of impressionable children."

"Don't lie Min, you know you like what you see." He smirked at her outraged gasp while around the room most of the occupants were turning green.

"Please I did not need to know that." Snape shuddered.

They quieted down at after that, concentrating on the book as a way of erasing unpleasant images. It wasn't until Hagrid finally handed over Harry's vault key that Bill spoke again.

"Really I'm surprised he managed to find it." He growled, angry at the disrespect Hagrid was showing the globins. "Harry should have had his key, it is his vault after all."

"Bill he was barely eleven. He didn't need that kind of responsibility." Molly admonished her son. She missed the angry looks Harry and Sirius threw at her.

Dumbledore smiled slightly when Emmeline told of Hagrid requesting vault 713 while Mcgonagall gave a sharp hiss. "Hagrid, you really shouldn't have said that."

"What's in vault 713?" Sirius asked intrigued forgetting his irritation with the Weasley mother.

"See." Harry said turning to look over at him. "It's natural that I wanted to know. Just remember that."

"I'm curious as to how you did end up figuring it out Mr. Potter." The stern transfiguration teacher informed him.

"I'm not sure I want to know anymore." Sirius muttered running a hand through his hair as he eyed his godson.

Soon Emmeline began laughing when she got to the mentioned the secret associated with the vault. "And that just made me even more curious and I'm not an eleven year old boy."

"Thank Merlin." Remus heard his friend mutter. He blinked turning confused eyes towards the man.

"What?" Sirius murmured for his friend's ears. "She's always been hot. I'm allowed to look."

"Just remember what happened the last time you did more than look with her." His friend whispered back. The man blushed when his godson gave him a curious look.

The room was quiet as as Harry and Hagrid made their way to the vaults, Charlie giving a glare at the possibility of the dragon and Ron stopping Hermione from answering Harry's questions.

"Your trust vault." Sirius told him quietly once Griphook had opened the vault door in the book. Harry's eyes flew open in surprise and he made a mental note to question his godfather later. He was distracted from his thoughts by the oldest Weasley son.

"Just one speed." Bill said eyes glittering with mirth.

"They're fun." Harry agreed. "A lot like how my cousin described a roller coaster." Those not confused about what a roller coaster was frowned that Harry had never got to experience one.

"You're mental you are." Ron gaped at him. "If you think those evil deathtraps are fun." Neville was nodding in agreement.

They winced when Hagrid had to pull the younger version of Harry back into the cart.

"Fearless." Sirius muttered.

"Reckless." Remus added with a groan.

"Gryffindor." The twins yelled. Chuckling Harry stood and gave a bow.

"I don't know Moony." Sirius said tugging the boy back into his seat. "We might make a marauder out of him yet." The grin slid off his face as the reading continued, revealing the mysterious vault had no keyhole. He couldn't help but be impressed. "Really high security vault," he said. "Not too many of those."

Bill opened his mouth to comment but noticed the glare on his younger brother's face and remained quiet.

"Lovely." Hermione said going pale at the description of the security measures. She shot her friend a confused look.

Harry could read the question in her eyes and shrugged. He had always wondered how Quirrelmort had managed to break into the vault without getting sucked in.

The adults unaware of the stones existence, meaning everyone not a Hogwarts professor, leaned forward anxiously as the vault door opened only to slump in disappoint at the small package.

"That was anticlimactic." Ginny snorted, blushing when Harry looked over at her.

Hermione snorted at her friends determination to quell his curiosity. . "If only that had lasted." she muttered quietly to Ron who coughed to cover his laughter. Harry sent them a mock glare knowing they were talking about him. He shifted to look at Remus when the werewolf sighed a couple minutes later.

"One example of why I wished someone other than Hagrid took you." Remus pointed out, irritation in his voice which he unintentionally directed at the teen next to him.

Harry sat up glaring at the werewolf. "Hagrid's great."

"He left you alone to go have a drink." Molly spoke up, her voice sharp.

"I'm not a little kid. I can go shopping by myself." The teenager returned snidely drawing surprised looks from the room.

"Harry." Arthur began, his voice low but stern as he took up for his wife. "I admire your loyalty to your friend but it is not appropriate to become angry and raise your voice to anyone who doesn't share that loyalty."

Harry flushed at the scolding. "Sorry." He mumbled his gaze on the floor and his face burning in shame.

"Relax pup." Sirius murmured as he tugged on a lock of dark hair. "No one is mad at you and no one is laughing. It's normal to be told off and you're always harping on being normal right?"

Harry gave his godfather a half smile, perking up at the mention of the pale boy in the robe shop.

"Ugh Malfoy." Ron and the twins groaned. Even Neville had a look of disgust on his face.

"I do hope the elder Malfoys aren't there with their son." Remus remarked softly. "I would hate to think what could have happened."

Charlie grimaced. "He's right Harry. As much as I like Hagrid he really shouldn't have left you alone. Lucius could have easily taken you then you would have never gotten to meet me." He flashed a grin at the quiet boy to offset his words.

"And that would have been the end of the world." Harry tossed back dramatically causing Bill to burst into laughter.

"Wow." Neville breathed a moment later. "Is Draco actually being nice?"

"For about ten seconds." Ron snorted having heard about this encounter. "Don't worry Nev it's not what you think."

Emmeline gave them a considering look wondering if the son was already as bad as the father. She sighed as the introductions gave way to quidditch talk.

"Nooooo." Sirius yelled looking horrified. He was playing it up, wanting to cheer up his chastised godson. "You didn't know anything about Quidditch?"

"I made up for it." Harry assured him a smug smile crossing his face. "I do play for the house team you know."

Sirius pretended to look concerned. "I don't know, you did fall off your broom the one game I saw." He pointed out laughing at his godson's outraged face.

Charlie chuckled along with his brothers his mind only half on the story though he did grin at Tonks at the slight to Hufflepuff. He nodded approvingly when Hagrid brought his young charge ice cream, happy the big man had a chance to redeem himself.

"That was nice of him." Remus conceded. He understood why the boy was sticking up for the first adult to give any attention or care but was concerned that it might blind him other sides of the man.

"First time I ever had ice cream." Harry informed them. He looked meaningfully at the werewolf. "Hagrid gave me a lot of firsts that day."

Fred burst out laughing, interrupting the moment. "Can you just imagine Snape giving you ice cream?"

The dark dressed man sneered. "I hardly think ice cream was the healthiest thing he could have been eating at the moment, especially given his poor nutritional habits and lack of real food that day." He ignored the looks choosing instead to concentrate on the story and the behavior of his own godson. He gnashed his teeth at the very uncouth behavior the boy was displaying. How many times had he talked to that boy about the art of subtlety?

Sirius was thankful when the conversation between the Malfoy brat and Harry ended but raised an eyebrow when the kid lied to Hagrid about what was bothering him.

Really Harry you have to learn not to keep things to yourself like that." Hermione scolded beating the animagus to the punch.

"Who was I going to tell before this?" Harry retorted making her shrug in acceptance.

"You don't have that excuse anymore." Sirius reminded him. Harry gave him a smile, turning back to the book as Hagrid tried to explain quidditch.

"How does Hagrid know about soccer?" Ron asked incredulously while Hermione sat in shock.

"How do you know about soccer?" Tonks asked interested. Soccer was her father's favorite muggle sport and he had told his daughter all about it.

"Dean Thomas." the red head explained. "He's muggle born and has posters on his favorite team up in the dorm. They don't move at all, weird." He said causing his two roommates to laugh. He said the same thing at the beginning of every school year when Dean put up his posters.

Tonks reacted angrily when the discussion in the book turned to the school houses.

"Hufflepuff wouldn't be a bad house to be in." Harry said thoughtfully earning a grateful look from the metamorphageous.

"They really are all about the equality of people and not discriminating for anything." Hermione pointed out.

Neville had a small smile on his face as he thought about a certain blonde hufflepuff. "And they tend to be loyal and helpful and just really nice."

Ron sneered. "Yeah they were really nice when they thought Harry was the heir of Slytherin." he muttered under his breath.

Then twins booed when Hagrid dragged his young charge away from a book of curses, grinning at Harry when the book mentioned revenge on Dudley.

"If you ever want help with that." Fred offered.

"We would be more than willing to assist." George agreed.

Emmeline gave them a sharp look as she continued reading, raising an eyebrow at the description of the apothecary. "Are you really that observant of your surroundings or is the book adding details for the reader." She asked intrigued.

Harry flushed as he shrugged. "I'm usually pretty good about noticing stuff but this was over 4 years ago so I don't know." He grinned when Hedwig showed up in the story.

Ginny looked over at the dark haired boy. "Did you pick her out or did Hagrid?" she asked thinking of how fond the owl was of her friend.

Harry grinned. "Hedwig actually choose. She wasn't caged and as soon as we walked in she flew down to land on my shoulder. Wouldn't leave either, went right to sleep and Hagrid decided she was the one." Kingsley and Moody shared interested looks while the younger females all awwed.

"I wonder how long she waited for you." Luna mused.

Emmeline gave the younger raven a curious look before turning back to the book becoming excited as they headed for the wand shop.

Moody say forward when it was revealed that the younger Harry felt the magic infusing the store. "Really?"

Harry shrugged looking faintly alarmed. "Why? Couldn't you?"

Dumbledore answered for the group. "It takes a lot of power and good instincts to be able to detect magical signatures. Not many people can do that."

"But its a good thing?" The teenager asked nervously uneasy with the attention he was receiving.

"It will certainly help." The headmaster answered his eyes twinkling.

"A lot of career opportunities just opened up for you. ". Bill told him trying to offset some of the headmasters mysteriousness. "It's really helpful for curse breakers to sense magic before they step in a trap. And healers can do a better job if they can detect what type of curse or hex was used."

Sirius smiled gratefully at the other man as his godson shared an excited look with his friends. The fun didn't last for long. He looked down in when the kid gave a shiver at the old wand maker's description.

Harry started at the feel of his godfathers hand on his shoulder and he sagged into the man's side. He had been remembering Ollivander's explanation about his wand . 'Sirius already knows' he reminded himself. 'He knows what happened in the graveyard.'

Sirius shook his head warningly at Remus when the other man shot them an inquiring look. They both growled in anger when Ollivander was rude enough to poke at Harry's scar.

"Really I thought Ollivander hand more sense than that." McGonagall burst out fuming. She grumbled even further when he turned on Hagrid next.

"I don't think he's mad at Hagrid using the pieces so much as worried." Luna spoke up softly, the normalcy of her words surprising her friends. "Broken wands can be very dangerous and unpredictable."

"That's the truth." Ron muttered, earning a snort of laughter from his friend. He repeated the words at the reminder from the wand maker that another's wand will never work quite as well as your own. He looked down at the wand he had gotten in third year after breaking Charlie's old wand. Beside him Neville was fingering the wand that used to belong to his father thinking about the dismal results he got in transfiguration and charms.

Arthur shifted quietly in his seat, listening with growing surprise and amusement at the number of attempts it took to find Harry's wand. "What?" He cried out in alarm with most of the room at the revelation of brother wand. He turned to look at the pale teenager.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron and Hermione asked together. They looked reproachfully at their friend.

"It's strange isn't it?" Luna began in her usual dreamy voice turning the attention to herself. "The strange familiarly between the two of you. Both Parselmouths, having brother wands. It's as if you were related or connected somehow."

"I am nothing like him." Harry spat out viciously into the ensuing silence. He had stood up and now stared at the room defiantly with his chest heaving.

"No you're not." Sirius told him firmly.

"But we can't deny that there is some type of connection." Dumbledore broke in before the animagus could continue. His words caused the teenager to look even more miserable and several glares were sent towards the headmaster.

"It doesn't change who you are dear." Molly said getting up to wrap the distraught boy in her arms. He resisted turning away remembering his angry words to her earlier but he did send a beseeching look to his godfather.

Sirius forced a grin on his face. "Sorry kiddo. You're on your own with her." he joked though his eyes remained shadowed.

His words worked as Molly released him to turn to the dark haired man. "There is nothing wrong with a little motherly affection." She informed him in a loud voice. She pretended not to notice Harry edging away.

"It is if you're a 15 year old boy." Sirius answered causing her sons to snicker in amusement.

"I'm sorry if my words upset you Harry." Luna said quietly as he sat down besides her.

He shrugged as he watched the two adults continue to bicker. "Its okay. It's true , I just don't like hearing about it."

"Your godfather is very perceptive isn't he?" she asked causing his to smile.

"Yeah he's good at being not normal." He answered with a fond smile. "You are too you know. Not in a bad way though." He finished quickly.

"Excuse me." Emmeline called out loudly. "If you two are done acting like children." Molly flushed while Sirius sent a wicked grin towards the reader. "There is another page before this chapter is finished." She managed to read uninterrupted to the end despite the numerous fuming looks sent toward the object in her hand.

"Is he really sending Harry back to those people, after finding him on the floor of a hut in the middle of nowhere? Doesn't he think that's unusual?" Bill asked incredulously once she'd closed the book.

"Even if he did find it strange, and with Hagrid you never know, he would not remove the boy without Dumbledore's permission." McGonagall explained.

"He'd probably hesitate to act if he found the kid in a puddle of blood." Moody grumbled.

Charlie had been frowning in thought. "How does he expect Harry to get home? I wouldn't want Ronnie riding the train alone. And how was he supposed to get his trunk back to the house? Where the Dursleys even back from their little island vacation yet?"

"It turned out okay." Harry spoke up in an attempt to stop the angry statements.

Remus sighed. "But he didn't tell you how to get onto the platform." He said adding to the disquiet.

"Petunia's gone through the barrier with Lily." Snape answered without thinking. He glared as the younger generation stared at him in shock, refusing to satisfy their curiosity.


	8. Platform 9 and 34

For disclaimers refer to chapter 1 or 6. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>"Here Arthur," Emmeline handed the book to the redhead seated on the next couch. "Your turn."<p>

"Oi! What about the snacks?" Ron spoke up, his stomach rumbling loudly.

"Ronald, your mother is _not_ a house elf! You're capable of serving yourself, I'm sure!" Hermione declared hotly, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling.

The tips of Ron's ears turned red. "Would you _stop_ with the bloody house elves?" he roared. "I was merely trying to stop dad before he started reading!"

"Here they go again-"

"Fighting like an old married couple."

Everyone smirked at the twins words, while the bickering couple blushed in embarrassment.

"Harry," Neville stage whispered. "Trade seats with me?" he pleaded, a teasing yet panicked look on his face.

"Where's that Gryffindor bravery, Neville?" Tonks laughed while Hermione and Ron glared at the boy.

Harry tried to catch his breath from the laughter. "It takes a lot more than bravery to put up with those two, sometimes." He explained as he sat down next to Ron. Hermione reached over the redhead to smack him on the arm.

"Here you go, dears." Unnoticed by those involved in the bickering, Molly and Remus had been putting together plates of food in the kitchen. Remus made sure Harry's was particularly full earning a sheepish grin from the boy.

"So what happens when we start to run out of food?" Sirius asked, devouring his own plate.

"The kitchen has been restocked, no doubt by the elves mentioned in the letter. Otherwise we would have run out last night with the way this lot eats," Molly explained.

Grinning, Arthur turned to the bookmarked chapter and began to read.

"Finally!" The twins cheered at the mention of the magical platform. They made faces at the thought of a dismal month with the dursleys.

"Has it ever been fun?" Ron asked, his previous anger now directed at the Dursleys.

Harry shrugged a bit, selecting a piece of fruit off his plate. "It's been worse, trust me."

"That must have been really lonely, though, getting the silent treatment like that." Sirius said softly. His friends had treated him that way after the incident in sixth year.

"Don't worry, Padfoot," Remus told him deliberately using his nickname. "He's going to make friends soon." He grinned in delight when he heard of Harry reading his school books and sent a proud look at the boy.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione positively beamed at him. "You really enjoyed reading them?"

He shrugged, uncomfortable with the looks of outrage from the twins. "I didn't have anything else to do and they didn't seem like school books so much as fantasy you know?"

"Traitor," George hissed, though he gave Harry a playful wink.

"Sirius-" Fred called out. "He definitely loses some Marauder points for this."

"Agreed," the dark haired man laughed. He avoided looks from the former prefect next to him.

"I thought you were on my side?" Ron groaned looking mournfully at his friend.

"There is nothing wrong with reading your school books Mr. Weasley." McGonagall scolded.

Snape sneered at the group. "I assure you he didn't keep up the practice once he got to Hogwarts."

Ignoring him Charlie raised an eyebrow at the mention of Hedwig. "I'm surprised they let her stay," He spoke up. "I figured they would have at least locked her up. They don't seem like animal people."

Harry's face darkened as he thought about second year. Ron and Hermione offered him silent comfort though the bushy haired girl was soon distracted.

"Harry, you waited until the last day to ask them to take you?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "What would you have done if they said no?"

He shrugged. "Same thing I'd have done if he had said no a week earlier. Dragged my trunk to the station and taken the train into London," he made up on the spot. He winced inwardly hoping no one spotted holes in the plan. Like how at eleven years old he wouldn't have been able to drag his trunk two blocks, never mind the two miles to the nearest station.

"Or you could have sent an owl to Hogwarts explaining the situation. You did have an owl, did you not?" McGonagall pointed out sharply reminding Harry of her words in his second year.

"Maybe," He dipped his head in embarrassment, not wanting to admit that he hadn't thought about that again. "I didn't exactly know anyone though."

"Hagrid!" half the room yelled in exasperation causing him to chuckle.

Emmeline hissed a moment later at the continued grunts from the elder dursley. "Can they not even be civil and answer a simple question?" She asked, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Well, no they can't," Sirius answered in a very solemn tone. "That would require brain cells not being used for basic things such as breathing."

"Wow Sirius, that was actually logical!" Tonks stared at him in teasing shock. He playfully growled back at her.

Remus huffed at the pair before turning to the dark haired teen. "Harry, you really need a verbal answer. Don't just assume," He scolded. Harry just rolled his eyes, but was careful to do it once the older man had turned his attention back to the book. He grinned cheekily at Sirius when the man gave him a half stern look.

When the book version of himself admitted he didn't know where Hogwarts was Hermione sighed loudly while Emmeline frowned.

"Hagrid should have made sure that you got a copy of Hogwarts, a History. That book contains a lot of information that is useful." The older woman insisted.

"Thank you." Hermione exclaimed over her friends' loud laughter while Emmeline looked on in confusion. She was pulled out of her thoughts at Neville's angry outburst.

"There is too a platform nine and three quarters! You're just too much of an unimaginative git to realize it!" He yelled causing his friends and teachers to stare at him in shock. The quiet boy looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Blimey, Neville," Ron breathed, clapping his hands proudly.

"Mr. Longbottom, I would like to see a bit more of that passion in my class if you please." Mcgonagall requested drawing a shy smile from the boy.

Sirius growled a moment later at Vernon's agreement to transport the kid. "And that doesn't sound ominous at all."

Bill nodded. "Since when has he ever been nice? Even if they were going to London they normally wouldn't have taken him."

"I'm sure they didn't want their neighbors seeing the brat pulling his trunk down the road." Snape answered in a bored tone.

"Bad for the image." Harry nodded while everyone looked at the man in shock.

With a thoughtful look at the potions professor Arthur continued to read smiling at the tale of an overexcited child.

"I was the same way!" Hermione told her friend eagerly. "I couldn't sleep, so I spent the time reviewing my books again."

"Imagine that," Ron whispered to Harry who choked on his laughter.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the brat's decision to leave his robes for later. "Potter _actually_ had a logical thought? Imagine that." He drawled. Again, Harry couldn't find any malice in the words and felt slightly wrong-footed.

"What do purebloods do?" Hermione asked, her face marred with a frown. "Is there an entrance on the platform because I've never seen anyone in robes at the station and I don't see the Malfoys wearing muggle clothing."

Kingsley shook his head. "Everyone must go through the barrier at nine and three quarters. A floo was placed in a room close by, which is shrouded by muggle repelling charms. Everyone simply disillusions themselves from there."

Hermione nodded in understanding though Harry had a confused look on his face as he looked at Molly Weasley.

Most of the adults began to frown as they listened to the trip to kings cross. "I can see him driving Harry to save face but this is going overboard for him." Remus pointed out warily. "He has something planned."

"Bu they're in the middle of a large muggle train station." Charlie point out, his golden brown eyes almost glowing in anger "They can't do anything to hurt him with so many witnesses."

"Don't be too sure about that." Bill muttered as everyone leaned forward worriedly.

"Damn it." Sirius yelled out once Arthur revealed the next sentence. "What?" he asked when everyone turned to stare at him. "That nasty grin can't mean anything good for the pup."

Kingsley silently agreed his usually calm presence vibrating with anger as he stared at the book. What was divulged next was even more than he had been expecting.

"Those-!" Remus was too angry to speak.

"Gits, idiots, bastards, buffoons, tossers, chamber-pot brained slugs..." Tonks provided cheerfully. Remus cracked a smile.

"Tonks, really!" Molly moaned indicating the grinning teens. The Twins were busy taking notes in a corner.

"Mum, shouldn't you be mad at that baboon? He just abandoned Harry to fend for himself." Bill demanded.

"Of course I'm angry but I know it all works out." She answered pleasantly, causing her four youngest to grin.

Her husband gave her a curious look as he turned back to the manuscript in his hands. He winced reading about at the kid's desperation.

"How many half cocked plans do you go through before you actually get on the platform?" Sirius asked, his lips twitching.

"They weren't all half bad." Harry muttered as his cheeks flushed red. He sent his godfather a hurt look as he motioned Arthur to continue.

"Ugh, imagine if you'd got on the wrong train." Ron made a face.

"You might have had a safe, peaceful life." Hermione pointed out laughing.

"Dreadfully dull that." The redhead boosted slinging an arm around his best friend. Harry cracked a smile as he rolled his eyes at the jumped in his seat at his godfather's panicked yell a moment later.

Remus burst out laughing. "You're talking to a book!" he pointed out.

The animagus pouted. "I'm just concerned about my godson."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Snape smirked. "Potter has enough sense not to do something as idiotic as tapping the bricks in front of that many muggles, or at least more than you, Black."

"Aren't you even going to defend me?" Sirius mock growled to his godson, ignoring the snide tones of his enemy.

Harry shrugged, his eyes defiant. "Why should I after you made fun of me. Besides it's not like it isn't true." He finished, giving into his laughter at the look on the man's face.

Sirius huffed playfully. "Well we'll see how you feel about me the first time you get into trouble."

The teen's eyes widened. "Aw come on Siri, you know I think you're the best at everything. I was just teasing."

"That's better." The man sat back with a satisfied smirk. He looked over curiously at the mention of magicals talking about muggles out loud.

"You need to be more careful." Moody growled from where he'd been listening attentively. "You don't know which side they're on."

Charlie made a face. "Argh, imagine if it's the Malfoys." He didn't notice Ron smirking but did come to attention when his father described the group in a laughing voice. "Weasleys!"

"Why were you being so loud mum? I would think you wouldn't want to draw that much attention to yourself, even if you were wearing muggle clothing." Bill asked. "You could have been sited for breaking the statue of secrecy."

"Oh well the headmaster had mentioned that Harry might have a bit of trouble getting onto the platform. There was such a crush of people that I was worried I wouldn't find him." She answered proudly.

"So you were nice to me because Dumbledore told you to be?" Harry asked in a low voice. Ron shifted uncomfortably while Hermione and Neville sent him concerned looks.

"Its not like that Harry." The red head murmured quickly. "Mum loves you, you know that. Dumbledore played her is all."

Harry nodded giving the distressed woman a small smile while her family sent dark looks to the oldest man in the room.

"Why in the world did you ask the platform number? It's not like you don't go every year!" Sirius asked a moment later, his tone indicating he wasn't as forgiving as his godson.

"I wanted to make sure they remembered. It was Ron's first year at Hogwarts, and Ginny was barely ten. Repetition helps," Molly told him sharply.

"Mum!" Ginny moaned her face red. She ended up pulling the blanket over her head when her younger self actually entered the story. She didn't come out until Fred and George started pointing to the other as their book selves teased their mother about their identities.

Molly huffed. "I hate that stupid joke. Just watch- one of these days I'm going to make it so I can tell you apart!" she warned.

"Now mum, how would you feel if something happened and we were disfigured in some way?" Fred asked

Ron rolled his eyes in annoyance at his brothers, glaring at them when they fell out laughing at his description in the book. "Thanks Harry," Ron huffed turning a bright red.

His friend frowned. "These books are evil."

"It's not the books, it's your thoughts!" The redhead shot back.

"Yeah, but my thoughts shouldn't have been heard!" Harry retorted angrily.

"Boys!" Hermione's sharp voice rang out loudly, impressing several adults with her ability to stop the fight.

Harry looked apologetically at Mrs. Weasley after her husband read out her instructions for getting on the platform. "I thought you were a bit crazy there," Harry admitted.

Charlie started sniggering quietly, laughing harder at the relief the boy had that he hadn't crashed. Though Ron's quiet announcement of not this year had him trading concerned looks with his older brother.

Neville blushed when he was mentioned in the books, his face lightening when his year mates cheered.

"You had a toad?" Sirius asked sympathetically. Remus reached over and smacked his friend in the back of the head, hard.

Neville didn't mind, smiling widely. Toad are dead useful in herbology. ". He explained enthusiastically causing Ron to look at him curiously.

"Never though if that. I just thought you family was lame in giving you one. The red head said tactlessly.

Arthur gave his son a reproachful look before going on to describe the twins friend Lee and his own unusual pet.

Ron shuddered. "I _really_ hate spiders."

"Good thing we didn't tell you then that he lost it somewhere in the common room." Fred teased wickedly.

Ron turned a pasty white and his breath was coming in small gasps.

"Only kidding!" George told him as they both burst out laughing.

"Guys, that was really mean." Bill frowned at his younger brothers. Molly opened her mouth to add her own reprimand but shut it as her oldest son continued. "I thought you learned your lesson about that."

The twins looked down ashamed, remembering a past incident and their older brother's reaction to it.

George looked up at the end of the next paragraph when it was pointed out that harry struggled with his trunk. "Not surprising considering your trunk was bigger than you," he said quietly. His eyes began to crinkle in mirth as he remembered Harry's answer to their greeting and soon his twin was elbowing him in the side eagerly.

"Oh Harry, you didn't!" Hermione grinned as most of the room dissolved in laughter.

"Well, its not like I was used to hearing my name." Some of the laughter died down. "And they used this tone like they were addressing a famous person." Snape frowned at the words.

"You _are_ a famous person, Mr. Potter," Kingsley pointed out causing the teenager to blush harder.

"But I didn't understand that at that point in time," He sighed exasperated. He winced when Mr. Weasley told of his eavesdropping.

"Harry," Remus and Molly admonished though Molly had turned red.

Snape sneered. "Bad habits start early, Mr. Potter."

"Like none of you would have listened." Sirius snapped in his godson's defense. "He was just curious."

"He's always curious." Snape muttered. His hid his amusement as the youngest Weasley son had his face washed by his mother.

"See! I told you!" Hermione huffed as a red faced Ron slid down in his seat.

"Mum really, not on the platform. It's social suicide." Charlie moaned. feeling sorry for the kid. His expression darkened at the mention of his absent sibling, silently sending him curses for the hurt that was currently showing on his parents' faces.

"Perfect Prefect Percy," Fred muttered glaring harshly at the book as Molly inconspicuously wiped her tears. His anger quickly evaporated when his father read out instructions on not blowing up any toilets.

"Ah, Molly never give them ideas!" Sirius grinned.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "I knew it was you two."

"You mean you actually did it?!" Molly screeched.

The twins traded nervous looks. "We do not admit to anything but think that anything learned from these books should not be punishable."

"We second that!" Ron and Harry agreed loudly.

Surprisingly it was Sirius who answered. "I don't think so," he said staring at his godson.

"Indeed. Boys- we will be talking later." Molly addressed the twins who gulped and shrank back. She blushed when the conversation in the book turned back to Harry. "Of course I knew who he was. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. The least I could do was let the poor boy live in peace as long as possible."

Bill sighed as he caught sight of the indecision on Harry's face. Hopefully the kid would forgive his mother her indiscretion, or at least not take his anger out on his younger siblings. He chuckled at the image of his little sister begging to see the famous boy who lived.

"_One word_." The fiery girl warned in a deadly voice.

"But we can't do magic," Sirius pointed out grinning.

"I don't need magic to make you hurt, Sirius Black." she threatened drawing disapproving looks from her father and older brother

"I've survived Lily Potter." He told her, looking serious. "Nothing you do can even come close to scaring me after being friends with her." His classmates and former teachers had burst into laughter and even Snape was chuckling as he remembered Lily punishing his rival. Harry was staring at his godfather in fascination,his eyes practically begging for the stories that he almost missed Mrs. Weasley warning her children from pestering him.

"She does seem concerned Harry." Neville leaned over to whisper. "Just because Dumbledore asked her doesn't mean it was all an act."

Harry nodded, a smile breaking free. "Thank you." His smile widened as Ron joined his younger self in the compartment.

"Was everywhere else really full?" Neville asked causing Ron to blush.

"Well mostly. Everywhere I looked was," he mumbled.

"And how hard did you look?" Hermione inquired shrewdly.

"Not all that hard." He admitted before turning to his friend. "And it wasn't just because you were Harry Potter. I mean I did want to meet you, who wouldn't, but I didn't really know anyone, except my idiot brothers and I thought, you know with us coming through the barrier together..." He trailed off as he eyed his laughing friend.

"It's okay Ron. Trust me you've more than proved to me that you think I'm more than just a famous face."

"Like what?" Sirius asked as he watched curiously.

"Oh um," Harry and Ron panicked as they turned to face the adults. "Um you know, friend stuff." he said quickly. He avoided his godfather's eyes, giving his friend's shoulder a bump when the tarantula was mentioned again. "It's not that big of a deal. We've seen larger and lived to tell about it!" He reassured him quietly.

"Don't remind me." If possible Ron had turned even paler. He didn't have long to think about it though, his father revealing him asking about the scar had him sinking down in his seat as his mother shot him a heated look.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I _told_ you not to ask!" Molly screeched.

"Technically you told the twins not to ask," he pointed out feebly.

"You know very well that you were included in that, young man!" she shot back. She was sending him a look that he knew meant he was treading on thin ice.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley. I didn't mind," Harry defended his best friend, eyeing the Weasley matriarch warily.

"Besides mum- it happened over four years ago," Ron added in a mumble. He kept his eyes on the floor ignoring the smirks coming from the twins.

"I don't care how long ago it was!" She yelled, just barely starting her rant. Seeing this Mr. Weasley laid a hand on her arm, silently telling her that now was not the time.

"Blimey," Ron murmured to his friend. "If she's this upset now..." His voice trailed off.

Harry was nodding his head in understanding. "Something tells me its going to be a long week." He sighed when the younger version of Ron asked about his muggle relatives.

"Horrible, cruel, wicked, abominations!" came from around the room.

"Harry." Sirius whispered to his godson, having heard him use a particularly foul word. "I need you to watch your language."

"You're kidding." Harry exclaimed looking at the older man in disbelief. He's heard the man use some pretty foul words himself.

The man gave him an exasperated look. "You have to remember who we're in the room with." He looked pointedly at McGonagall. "She'll wash out your mouth then wash out mine for letting you say it." He narrowed his eyes when Harry looked almost like it would be worth it.

Ignoring the whispered conversation Bill turned his his youngest brother. "Why would having five brothers make you look gloomy?"

Ron didn't hear him, he was too busy staring at the book. "That thing's evil." He mutter under his breath. He closed his eyes when his father continued reading.

Mr. Weasley lowered the book to look at this youngest son. "Ron.."

"Look this was a long time ago and a lot has happened since. My feelings have changed." Tomato red, he mumbled the words into his lap.

The Weasley family exchanged looks but agreed to let it drop for now. Arthur picked up from where he had left off, the sadness in his voice quickly turning to anger.

There was a low growl at the mention of the rat. "Listen the rat's going to be mentioned a lot in the next seven books," Harry pointed out staring at his godfather. "It's pointless to get angry every single time."

Sirius sent a searching look at his godson. "Fine, but I'll hold out hope that at some point he gets what he deserves."

The teenager gave him a half smile. "Me too." Some of the room, including Bill, Charlie, Moody, Kingsley and Emmeline wore confused looks letting him know that Dumbledore had been keeping secrets again. The third book will be interesting he thought. He tuned out the conversation he had with Ron on the train, becoming engaged in a three way staring contest with Charlie and Luna that left him laughing and a little dizzy. His attention turned back to the book just as the food trolley came around.

"Jeez, Harry. Ever hear of a sugar high?" Tonks asked laughing.

"You're one to talk." Charlie teased.

"Really though, its not healthy for him to be eating that much sugar." Emmeline worried sending a pointed look at the grinning animagus. Remus still had a slightly dazed expression on his face from the mention of the mars bars.

"One," Sirius began, "I'm sure he didn't eat all of that alone, two he's never been allowed sweets before and it was a natural reaction. I'm sure it wasn't repeated to that extent in the following years." he looked at his godson expecting to be backed up.

"Er, we didn't do it the next year?" He hedged causing McGonagall to raise her eyebrows before shaking her head. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and even Snape's lips twitched as they remembered he wasn't on the train for second year.

"That's going to come back and bite you on the arse mate." Ron mumbled as Hermione sent them a glare.

Having noticed the reactions, Sirius considered if he could get away with turning his much more trouble-making than he had ever realized godson into something small enough that he could cage for the rest of his childhood, before remembering the boy's home life and immediately regretting the thought.

"Of course, all it took was food and you two were best friends." Hermione pouted a moment later. "It took a tr-umph..." Her words were cut off as Ron slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't bring up the troll now!" he hissed. "Mum's already mad at me." Harry nodded emphatically.. He rolled his eyes when she sent him a pointed look at the mention of his first chocolate frog card.

"Not a bad description of you Albus." Kingsley observed. He listened with approval to the cards the teen collected in just that one trip."Impressive start to a collection. Do you still collect?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not as serious about it as Ron. Mostly I try to get the rare ones so I can trade them for favors." He admitted causing several of the adults' mouths to open.

"Five marauder points." Sirius called out, causing the teen to grin.

"Just what sort of favors is he trading for?" Molly demanded to her husband. He pretended not to hear as he continued reading. He shared a grimace with his son over the Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans.

George pretended to gag as he remembered. "I hate those things."

"Just your bad luck. I always get the good ones." Fred boasted.

"I think you make it so that I deliberately get the nasty ones!" his twin whined shoving his laughing brother. They playfully wrestled on the floor, only stopping to smirk at their brother when he mentioned a spell the had taught him. Their grins quickly switched to the bushy haired girl next to him when she was introduced into the story.

"Harry!" Hermione groaned turning red.

"You don't look as bad as he describes," Sirius observed looking her over critically. Her mouth dropped open as Ron burst out laughing.

"Remus, Harry." Emmeline instructed. "Please smack the insensitive prats."

"Hey!" Sirius protested, dodging his friend's heavy hand. "It was a compliment."

"You were a bit bossy back then," Neville pointed out.

"Back then?" Ron muttered causing Hermione to lightly punch his arm. It didn't take long before she was burying her face in his shoulder as Arthur read out her long winded speech.

"Merlin girl, do you ever breathe?" Bill asked in awe when his father paused to catch his breath.

"I was nervous." She admitted. "And desperate to make friends. I thought the more they knew about me the more they would want to be my friend."

"If you hadn't pushed so hard we would have been your friend sooner." Harry told her quietly.

Sirius looked over in confusion. "I thought the three of you were inseparable."

Harry shrugged. "We didn't start out that way." His attention turned back to the book as the two youngsters began talking about the different houses.

"Merlin help us all if either of you had been placed in Slytherin." The potions master said with a look of horror on his face.

Harry's wince went unnoticed as most of the room gaped at the usually expressionless man. He didn't have time think about the sorting when Sirius reacted to the mention of the Gringotts break in.

The animagus's eyebrows shot up. "Someone tried to rob the bank?" He asked in shock. He hadn't heard anything about that during his incarceration.

"Never caught them either." Moody growled. "Damn goblins impeded the investigation."

"But if its in this book then its most likely important to the story." Remus mused sending a look at the trio. They wisely stayed silent.

Bill shook his head at Harry's unease of the name You-know -who. "You do realize that's a little backward right?"

"You do realize its stupid to be afraid of a name right?" Harry shot back as those who could say the name started laughing. Bill sent a glare at the teen before he gave in and began laughing himself.

Arthur grinned at his son as he continued from where he'd left off, describing three more visitors to Harry and Ron's compartment.

"Enter the ferret," Ron growled.

"Why do you call him ferret?" Remus inquired.

"Because it's the best memory of my life." the red haired teen beamed.

"Don't forget the bouncing!" Harry reminding him mimicking the motion with his hand. Hermione had her face buried in a pillow to cover her own laughter.

Sirius pouted. "We have to wait to hear this story too?"

"I believe the incident the laughing hyenas are recalling happened at the beginning of their fourth year." Snape answered glaring at the teens. He sighed when Draco insulted the Weasleys, knowing the room was about to get very loud.

"Your father might have the ear of an incompetent minister but Arthur Weasley has the ear of almost everyone else." Kingsley growled at the book. Mr. Weasley blushed and thanked the auror for his kind words.

"I'm really liking this new side of you Kingsley." Sirius sniggered. "Much more powerful and dramatic."

The dark skinned man blinked before raising his eyebrows. "I accept the compliment Black but really I don't swing that way."

Remus choked as Sirius's jaw dropped. He was startled out of his astonishment by a crash. Turning he saw that Harry was on the floor, laughing too hard to keep his seat.

"Moony, I'm going get him." He vowed narrowing his eyes at his godson.

"Kingsley?" The wolf asked trying to catch his breath. "I think he's already rejected you." This brought new laughter around the room.

Sirius sent his friend a disgusted look. "No you nitwit, Harry! He's been laughing at me all morning. It's time he gets what he deserves. Marauder style." Harry's eyes opened wide as he took in the evil look on his godfather's face.

"We'll help!" The twins offered eagerly. Arthur had to wait several minutes before they were calm enough for him to continue, grinning at the fearful look Harry was giving his sons.

Snape frowned as the reading continued, this time describing the mini Malfoy insulting the Potter parents. That wasn't at all who Draco had described the meeting to him. The way he stated it Potter had rejected him before he even introduced himself, using his fame to show he was better than everyone. How many other incidents between the two had Draco misconstrued? His displeased expression deepened as the children readied for a fight, an eyebrow raising as the rat ended the encounter with minimal fuss.

"Woo go Scabbers." The twins, Bill and Charlie all yelled. They looked around when they realized they were the only ones cheering.

"Say Gred, do you feel like we're missing a little something?"

"No Forge, I feel like we're missing a big something." They turned back in time to see their sister telling off Ron for being rude to Hermione in the book.

"She's the one that barged into our compartment and demanded to know what was going on." Ron shot back, completely oblivious to his friend's glare. "I could have kept ignoring her."

"Ron mate." Harry shook his head sadly. "Nice knowing you."

"What do you me...Oh." The red head gulped as he took in the girl's expression. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Honestly Hermione, if you'd talked to me like that I'd try and ignore you too." Tonks informed the girl bluntly.

Emmeline silently agreed though she understood where the girl was coming from. As she listened to more of the story she began laughing at the announcement at the end of the journey.

"Remember in our fourth year someone charmed the speaker to say nothing but foul words."

Sirius frowned. "James and I got blamed for that."

"Lily did it knowing the arrogant little toe rag as she called him would take the heat." Snape almost smiled at the memory.

Emmeline snorted. "She had help," she looked pointedly at the other man who just smirked.

Harry was staring at them in shock. "My mom played pranks?" he asked faintly. "With him?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business Potter!" He snapped.

Harry frowned back at him before smiling at the mention of Hagrid. "It was nice to see a friendly face." He mused. "Getting off the train in the dark like that was a bit intimidating."

"I'm glad you took comfort in Hagrid Harry but for those of us who didn't know him it was downright scary." Tonks retorted as she remembered her own first year.

"Jeez, Harry. Make me sound like a baby why don't you?" Neville muttered to his friend. Harry ducked his head in apology. He was distracted as Arthur finished the chapter his gaze moving between his godfather's smirk and the twin's whispered conversations.

"Next!" Harry called out after the last word, getting up to swipe the book out of Mr. Weasley's hand and shoved it at Molly. "Here you go, start reading please."

Sirius laughed at the edgy teen. "Look Moony, he's nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Harry retorted being careful to keep an eye on both marauders and the twins. "I just want to get this book over with today."

"You won't know when its coming or who its coming from. I might make you sweat for two days just to make you squirm," Sirius teased. "But rest assured. I will punish you for your disloyalty."


	9. The sorting hat

For disclaimers refer to chapter 1 or 6. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Molly cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention before opening the book and reading out the title. Those not as familiar with the current students perked up in interest.<p>

McGonagall gave a small smile as she appeared in the chapter. "I appreciate the sentiment Mr. Potter. And it appears you are smarter than your godfather." Mcgonagall gave a slight glare to the marauder.

"Hey I knew you weren't a person to cross. That's what made it so much fun." Sirius grinned back wickedly.

"Really Mr. Black. I didn't realize that detention was so enjoyable."

"Obviously you were going soft." Snape muttered from the other side of Dumbledore.

"It is when you have enough tricks up your sleeve to be able to plan your next prank while paying for the first one." Sirius boosted, ignoring his rival. Beside him Remus was shaking his head in resignation.

The stern witch's voice held a layer of ice as she responded. "And how pray tell did you manage that?" The tone of voice causing the men on either side of her edged away in fear.

Sirius's eyes were light with mischief. "Marauder secret." He couldn't resist laughing as she let out a sigh of frustration and he sent a wink at his grinning godson.

Tonks couldn't help laughing at Remus's resigned expression. Turning back to Molly she nodded at the description of the entrance hall. "Impressive but a bit intimidating too, especially at eleven." She pointed out thoughtfully.

Harry agreed, not remembering to censor his thoughts. "After being in a cupboard for years it was great to be able to be in that much space." There was an immediate decrease in the jovial mood and he inwardly cursed his loose tongue.

Ron bumped shoulders with him. "Know what you mean. The burrow's got a lot of rooms but it also has a lot of people." He said blushing at the look of pride his oldest brother sent him.

Arthur sent a worried look at his youngest son, some of his concern alleviated as his wife described the group of nervous first years huddling together. "Aww that's a picture worth having." He grinned as the three boys made disgusted faces.

"I don't remember being that nervous." Sirius appeared thoughtful as he reflected back to his first day.

"Are you kidding?" Remus laughed. "You were shaking like a leaf, so scared you were going to be placed in Slytherin you didn't even respond when James smacked you."

"It was a legitimate concern." The dog animagus mumbled, red faced. He sank into his memories, missing McGonagall's speech to the first years.

"Free time is meant to be spent everywhere, not just the common room." The twins pointed out.

"Roaming the hallways,"

"Sneaking to the kitchens."

"Researching in the library." Hermione added to groans.

"Uncovering mysteries." Harry grinned letting out a cheer when Gryffindor was called out. Not to be outdone Tonks shouted out at the mention of her house while Emmeline and Luna shared a grin when it was Ravenclaw's turn.

At the naming of Slytherin there was silence as everyone turned to Snape. "I will not stoop to such juvenile behavior." He paused. "But of course Slytherin is the most prodigious." Emmeline smiled at him causing his glare to darken. He was relieved when her attention turned back to the book as the new first years worried about what the sorting would consist of.

"Really Ron you should know better than to listen to the twins." Bill sighed.

"Well why didn't anyone ever tell me what the sorting really was?" The youngest Weasley boy demanded. "Did you know?"

Bill looked uncomfortable. "Umm yeah, dad told me."

"And me." Charlie answered quietly. "Bill told Percy."

"I told the twins when I heard them making up wild stories." Molly admitted. She looked at her youngest son regretfully. "I guess I just assumed someone told you."

Ron nodded jerkily, swallowing the anger and hurt he was feeling. "Well I'm glad I was considerate enough to let Ginny know what it was."

"I am to." She replied with a smile in his direction.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows when it was pointed out that Hermione was listing the spells she knew. "How many did you know?" He asked intrigued.

"Enough to make me feel absolutely awful." Harry answered sending his friend a grin. She huffed and shoved at his shoulder, relenting with a grin when Molly told the story of his childhood teacher's blue hair.

There was laughter throughout the room. "Why couldn't you have done that to one of the professors?" Fred inquired.

"Yeah can you imagine McGonagall or Snape with blue hair?" George was laughing so hard he missed the looks of displeasure on his parents faces.

"No the toad." Ginny requested gleefully.

"We could have turned her hair pink. She probably would have rewarded us for once." Harry grinned while shivering at the thought. He blushed with the next sentence. 'lead me to my doom honestly.' he snorted mentally. "Um I guess I was a guess I was a bit of a drama king back then." He offered making a face at his godfather's smirk.

"A bit?" Charlie asked with a loud laugh.

"James would get like that sometimes." Sirius smiled in remembrance.

Remus frowned. "No he didn't."

"When it came to Lily he would." His friend countered. "Every night he would be moaning about shattered hearts, moon glow tears and all other kinds of poetic nonsense. It could get quite disgusting." He looked speculatively over at his godson. "Wonder how you're going to react with girls."

Harry's eyes widened as he thought about Cho. 'Kill me now.' he mentally pleaded. He turned in confusion when most of the adults tensed.

"What happened." Remus demanded. "They haven't even been in the castle for ten minutes yet."

Molly, having read ahead quickly reassured him. "It's nothing dear. Just the ghosts introducing themselves to the new first years."

"Think they could be a little less dramatic." Sirius mumbled running a hand over his chest.

"Hufflepuff ghost, the fat friar." Tonks informed them a moment later at the description of the ghost. . "He's such a kind soul. Always smiling."

Remus snorted. "He hated us. Especially James. He would follow him around with a notepad taking notes on everything he did."

"Maybe it had something to do with the number of times you pranked the Hufflepuff common room." Mcgonagall pointed out dryly.

"Nah, he had it out for him from the first day." Sirius grinned. "I remember at the sorting he singled Prongs out as Peeves newest apprentice."

"Well he was right wasn't he." Emmeline muttered.

The twins were beaming. "He did that to us too."

Charlie made a disgusted face at the next paragraph. "Urgh.. makes me glad that we live in this century. Who'd want to go around wearing tights?"

"I find that they make a delightful statement and are most comfortable." Dumbledore informed them with a small smile. The teenage girls burst into giggles while everyone else was slightly nauseated at the image of a younger headmaster wearing tights.

Things were quiet for a short time as Molly read of McGonagall reclaiming the first years and leading them into the great hall.

"Seamus." Neville informed the room softly at the description of the boy who'd been in front of Harry in the line. Harry and Ron remained quiet, still angry at the betrayal of their dorm mate.

The adults all seemed impressed with the detailed description of the great hall. They sent looks at the boy who seemed to notice everything who at the moment was referring yet another fight between his friends.

"Of course. Hogwarts, a History." Ron snapped sarcastically. "How could we ever forget that book."

"I will get to you read it one day." Hermione promised.

"Over my dead body." He muttered to Harry who merely sighed.

Emmeline made a disgusted face at the mention of the dirty sorting hat.

"Looking back it's actually quite disgusting that we have to put that thing on our heads." She pointed out.

"It's even worse when the person called before you had the dirtiest hair imaginable." Tonks made a face while Charlie laughed. "I really wanted to ask it to be washed first."

"Has the magical world ever head of lice?" Hermione asked.

"What's that." Ron asked the question that was on several people's minds.

"Tiny little bugs that live in people's hair and lay eggs." She replied.

"Oh," Ron had turned green. "Wish I hadn't asked." He gave her a another confused look when she began laughing at the mention of a rabbit.

"Its a muggle trick of illusion. Their version of magic." Remus explained. Most of the room continued to look confused.

"Why would you think you'd have to do that?" Neville asked as he tried to imagine it.

Harry shrugged. "It's the most magic I knew at the moment. I certainly wasn't expecting it to start singing."

The twins got excited at the reminder of what was coming next. "Sing mum sing." They yelled. The rest of the Weasleys winced having heard their mother sing. Their expressions did not go unnoticed.

"Not today dears." She informed her sons quietly as she started recited the song. Hermione frowned at the line where it pointed out nothing was hidden from it.

"That's really quite disturbing. Who gave permission to muck around in our thoughts?" She asked looking at the headmaster.

"It has been the practice for many many years." He answered by way of explanation.

She frowned. "Just because it's tradition does not make it right."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Most of the pureblood beliefs are set in tradition and we all know that they're pretty far off the mark." He raised an eyebrow when the hat mentioned making real friends in Slytherin. "Slytherins don't have friends."

"Really Black?" Snape sneered. "I considered your brother one of mine. But then you wouldn't know that since you so conveniently replaced him."

Harry noticed the hurt that blossomed in his godfather's eyes but the older man remained silent.

Emmeline sent him a concerned look, having some idea of the poor relationship Sirius had shared with his brother. "That really was a nice song." She pointed out hoping to distract him. "Ours weren't nearly as friendly."

"We weren't in active war yet so the hat could take the time to be nice." Hermione told her. She turned to stare at Fred in surprise when the book version of Ron mentioned his older brother had told him he'd have to wrestle a troll to be sorted.

"What?" Fred asked noticing the looks from the professors and the trio.

"Mayhap the Weasley family has a touch of seer's blood." Dumbledore pondered.

"No." Arthur replied. "I don't think their's ever been anyone in the history of our family that has ever made a prediction like that." He answered in confusion.

Meanwhile Sirius and Bill had locked eyes before they turned to their respective family member. "You mean you really do fight a troll?" The red head croaked. "It wasn't a joke?"

The two boys sank down in their seat without answering. Molly gave them a stern look as she continued reading. Thankfully her anger vanished as the children began to be sorted.

"Poor Hannah. She has to go first for everything." Hermione commiserated.

Neville smiled and blushed. He and Hannah had spent a lot of time together that year with the DA.

Sirius looked up interested when a Bones was called next. "Related to Amelia?"

"Her niece." Remus answered absently, his attention caught by the distraught look on Harry's face.

There were some agreements called out when someone was sorted into slytherin and they were referred to an unpleasant lot in the book.

"They're not all unpleasant." Fred spoke up, a sly grin on his face.

George nodded eagerly. "Slytherin has some real babes."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "You will stay away from my slytherins." His eyes swept the remaining teens. "All of you. " He threatened ignoring the amused looks McGonagall and Emmeline sent him.

"Seamus said the hat wanted to put him in Hufflepuff but he didn't want to go." Neville filled the room in when they looked interested at his long sorting.

"Well he certainly doesn't belong in Gryffindor." Ron burst out angrily. "Lions don't turn on their mates."

"Hypocritical much Ronald?" Hermione slapped at his arm before blushing at the way she had acted during her own sorting. "I was excited."

"Did it consider you for Ravenclaw at all?" Remus asked sitting forward.

She shrugged. "It made a small mention of it but seemed to settle on Gryffindor almost immediately."

Everyone's gaze turned to Neville next as his sorting was read out.

"What about you Neville? Did it consider putting you anywhere else?" Emmeline asked the quiet boy. So far he hadn't displayed many of the qualities the house of the lions portrayed.

"No." he answered shaking his head. "It spent the time talking about my parents." He continued in a sad voice. "It assured me that I was as good if not better than they were."

Everyone looked impressed at this. It was the first they time they had heard the sorting hat doing something like that.

"You are Neville and they would be very proud of you." Remus assured him. He waited until the boy had returned his smile before sitting forward eagerly as the names got closer to the P's. Beside him Sirius had been watching his godson worriedly, reminded of the revelation of the cupboard and the kid's behavior then.

When his name was finally called Harry jumped up and walked quickly from the room. Heaving a sigh Sirius got up to follow.

"Just like Potter, being dramatic to ensure the attention is focused on him." he heard Snape say as the door closed behind him. He stopped in surprise to find Harry waiting on him in the hallway. "Want to tell me what's going on?" He asked casually.

Harry shrugged his gaze on the floor. "It doesn't matter. You're going to hate me no matter what."

"Look at me." Sirius waited until the morose teen lifted his eyes. "I would never hate you."

"You say that now but you haven't heard what the hat told me." The boy insisted his eyes wide.

The dark haired man resisted the urge to laugh. "Harry you could join Voldemort and I wouldn't hate you. I would think you've gone barmy and consider cutting off your arm if you ever got the mark but I couldn't hate you. Foolish child I love you."

Eyes suspiciously shiny Harry stared back at him.

"I love you." Sirius repeated forcefully, wrapping his arms around the teen. "Your parents loved you, Moony loves you. Even in his own twisted way Dumbledore loves you." Harry gave a strangled laugh at this.

"I've never heard that before." He admitted quietly, burying his face in the older man's shoulder.

Sirius tightened his arms. "Of course you haven't." He sighed. "Well let me reassure you. When someone loves you as much as I do that love doesn't disappear for anything." He poked his godson in the belly.

Harry gave a small laugh. "Not even for trolls, dragons, and forbidden hallways?" He teased.

Sirius groaned. "If anything its just makes me more protective." He threatened before pausing. "I really hope the dragon you're talking about is the one from the tournament."

"I can't tell you if it is or not." The teen was laughing openly now. "You'll just have to read to find out."

"Umph." Sirius eyed his godson, glad to see that most of the color had returned to his face. "You know you'd feel a lot better if you went ahead and told me what the hat said." He said almost hopefully.

Harry smirked. "Oh no, if its not as much of a big deal as you say then this might be interesting."

"You do realize you're giving me gray hair? Twelve years in prison couldn't do that but one day reading about your life." He shook his head as he led them back into the room.

Everyone was relieved to see Harry laughing as they came back in but the stern warning look Sirius flashed kept them all quiet.

Molly sent them a curious look as she picked up where she'd left off.

"You're showing your Ravenclaw tendencies by asking not to be put in Slytherin. It shows how smart you are." Luna spoke up halfway through the recitation

Remus had to restrain himself from yelling at the quirky girl for the interruption, no matter how insightful it was. He had been on tender hooks since Harry had left the room. Only Sirius's quick but familiar gesture had kept him from following the pair.

Many eyebrows raised at the hat's insistence of Slytherin. "I do believe I would have killed myself." Snape automatically stated. Though in truth he was remembering all of the Slytherin qualities he had noticed since the beginning of the book.

"Severus, that was uncalled for." Mcgonagall snapped coming out of her seat to stand over her colleague.

Snape sighed. "Can you image me being the brat's head of house?" he asked. Mcgonagall had to concede that it would have turned out horribly and sat down without further comment.

Harry was staring at his godfather with an apprehensive look on his face. Sirius resisted rolling his eyes. "I thought we'd talked about this."

"Okay okay, you wouldn't have hated me. But would you have really been okay with me being sorted into Slytherin?" The teen asked doubtfully.

"Yes I would have." The man said firmly. "And if your questioning that I'm going to have to come up with huge prank to teach you a lesson." He promised, smiling as the kid chuckled.

"Really Harry you should be proud." Remus interjected relieved now that the problem was out in the open. "You displayed the qualities of all the houses. It just shows how well rounded and good you truly are."

Harry smiled at his family before turning to his best friends. "Guys?"

"You know you should have told us before now." Hermione began. "Though I guess this does explain why you were so freaked out in second year."

Ron's eyes were gleaming. "Can you imagine Malfoy's face if he could hear this?" This set the twins off as they became busy planning on a way to make the information public only stopping to jump and and repeat their performance when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor.

At the other end of the room Emmeline and Kingsley were having a whispered conversation.

"Something tells me the headmaster, Hagrid and some of the other professors would not have been pleased if Potter had ended up in a different house." Kingsley murmured to his seat mate.

"I have no doubt Dumbledore would have demanded a resort." Emmeline snorted. "I'm surprised he didn't try to insist before hand that Harry be sorted into Gryffindor."

"Perhaps he did. Maybe thats why the hat was pushing the snake house." Kingsley pointed out with a chuckle. They turned their attention back to the book just in time to hear about the DADA professor sporting a large purple turban.

Harry grimaced at the mention of the turban and what he knew was under it.

"What was his explanation for wearing that?" Charlie snorted. "It must have look ridiculous."

"I believe he told us that he was so awwed by his experience aboard that he was wearing it in remembrance." McGonagall answered dryly. "Of course I might have been mistaken, it was hard to understand him after all."

Molly continued reading ,her voice gaining volume as she read out Ron's sorting excitedly.

Bill frowned in concern. "Were you really that worried?"

Ron shrugged. "I didn't want to let you guys down by not getting into Gryffindor."

"What is it with these kids thinking they're going to be hated for something they have no control over?" Sirius muttered, causing his godson to send him a mock glare.

"Ron," Arthur spoke up. "Was there another house you wanted to be in?"

"What? No!" The red head protested. "I've always wanted to be a lion."

"And he's well suited to it too." Harry assured everyone. "He's where he belongs." He snorted at the looks the other adults threw the headmaster at his very odd welcoming speech.

"Ummmm that sounds so good." Ron moaned a moment later as his mother mentioned the feast.

Charlie had closed his eyes. "So hungry. Can we eat?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't mind them." She informed the others. "They're always hungry. No matter how much you feed them."

Several pairs of eyes turn to look at the embarrassed dark haired teen at the next line of the book. . "Bit of an understatement to say they didn't starve you wouldn't you say?" Tonks questioned.

"Really it wasn't that bad." Harry hedged.

Remus held up a hand. "How many times a week did you not eat for a whole day?" He nodded when the teen blushed and looked at the floor.

Sirius sent his godson an understanding smile, his glare switching from his best friend to the greasy dungeon bat when the man took exception to Harry being polite to Headless Nick.

"He's a ghost Potter. You can't honestly expect him to be able to eat." Snape rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Molly huffed at him, refraining from chastising him as she continued reading. Though she couldn't keep silent when her own son showed his lack of tact in addressing the ghost.

"Ronald Weasley, honestly. Couldn't you be a little nicer? You could learn something from Harry." She demanded staring sternly over the top of the book.

Hurst flashed in his blue eyes before he shrugged the emotion away. He was used to his mum comparing him to others. He was quick to hold up his hands at the second rude comment to Nick. "That was Seamus."

His mum raised a disbelieving eyebrow that had Bill frowning at her. He let himself be distracted by the story, chuckling when Nick flipped his head over for the firsties. Beside him Charlie groaned at the reminder of Slytherin's winning streak.

"But my lions have won it for the last four years." The stern witch said giving her rival a pointed look.

"Really there are two other houses in this school that are just as capable of winning the cup." Emmeline pointed out irritably. Her eyes slid to Sirius at the mention of the Bloody Baron.

"Yeah Padfoot how did he get covered in blood?" Remus asked grinning wicked grin, sending a wink down at Harry.

"Shut it Moony." Sirius growled avoiding everyone's eyes. "You know I didn't ask him."

"And why didn't you ask?" the werewolf prodded. "Could it be that you were scared?"

"Of course not." He blustered. "I just had too much respect to ask something so personnel."

There were chuckles throughout the room. Harry waited to make sure the man wasn't really upset before settling back to enjoy the story as the new gryffindors were introducing themselves to each other.

McGonagall shot up in her seat when she heard about Neville almost drowning when pushed off the end of Blackpool pier.

"What was that man thinking." She shrieked. Neville shrank back down in his seat. "I'll be speaking to your grandmother about this."

"How could you not know Minerva? This is the second case of mistreatment we've heard about that you weren't aware of, even after four and half years. I have to wonder how many other lions are in the same predicament." Snape said this quietly, his aim not to humiliate his coworker but to point out the deficit. Abuse was a black mark in his book and it needed to be identified. McGonagall for her part looked down guiltily.

Emmeline's expression grew darker as more of Neville's misfortunes were told. "That's just preposterous." She burst out. "Neville, you were showing signs of magic at one year old, much like Harry."

"I was?" The round faced boy gasped in astonishment. "But then why...?"

"What you went through, that kind of event," Remus said choosing his words carefully. "It can be a shock to the system and that could have had some affect."

"Wow." Neville set back, a thoughtful look on his face. "I just always thought I was no good." He sat there grinning happily until Professor Snape's description caused him to burst out laughing.

"Great description pup." Sirius laughed quietly before frowning in concern at the mention of pain to his godson's scar. He couldn't resist the suspicious look he sent to the other side of the room.

"Why would your scar be hurting there?" Moody asked suspicious.

Dumbledore answered. "I'm sure the book will explain before long." He said earning several displeased looks.

Snape was the next to get the evil looks in response to his own glare to the young first year.

"Haven't even met me yet and he already dislikes me." Everyone was able to make out the mumbled words and several glares were sent towards the potions master.

"Don't take it personally Harry." Sirius told him in a low voice. "I don't think he's ever met the real you." He advised earning a surprised look from the boy.

Things were quiet for a bit, grumbles here and there at the mention of Quirrel and the forbidden forest. It wasn't until the end of Dumbledore's speech that the cries of outrage were heard.

"What was so dangerous about that corridor that you had to have it blocked off." Remus demanded.

"And really, painful death?" Molly fretted. "That doesn't sound good at all."

Sirius agreed with her giving the headmaster a long look. Not even the school song distracted him from his suspicions.

Moody looked disgusted. "Sometimes Albus, I question just how many of those lemon drops you eat."

"I believe he does it on purpose, acting like that." Luna spoke up in her odd way. "He doesn't want people to see the real him. They might see something they don't like."

Dumbledore quickly hid his angry look as everyone turned to look at him. "Miss Lovegood does have a very unique way of looking at things." He reminded them, his eyes twinkling brightly.

Ignoring him Molly continued reading, a sad look crossing her face as she described her estranged son carrying out his prefect duties.

"Wimp." Sirius, Tonks, Charlie, and surprisingly Bill all muttered. "As a prefect he needs to learn how to handle Peeves without running for the Baron or the next three years are going to be miserable for him." The red head explained. He looked over in concern when the poltergeist dropped the sticks on Neville's head.

"It didn't hurt and he wasn't singling me out." Neville responded to the concerned looks. "I just happened to be standing at the end of the line."

"That's it." Molly announced ten minutes later as she closed the book.


	10. The potions master

For disclaimers refer to chapters 1 or 6. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Tonks jumped up. "My turn." She announced happily.<p>

"You're sitting all the way over there." Remus pointed out a little peevishly.

"Yeah well I started out here so now its my turn. Scoot." she gave him a little shove as she settled in next to him. She gleefully opened the book to her chapter, deflating a bit as she read the title. "I guessing this is about you." She said glancing over at their resident potions master.

"Do we really have to read about that git?" Sirius whined almost instinctively before taking a deep breath. "I shouldn't have said that." He nodded his head at the stunned professor. "My apologies."

Remus has paused in the act of smacking his friend, his mouth open in shock. "Are you feeling all right?" He asked laying his hand on the man's forehead.

"I am aloud to be mature once in a while." Sirius retorted, swatting the hand away.

"I find it a vast improvement." McGonagall approved. "Hopefully your new attitude will continue.

Tonks smirked at him as she continued reading, pitching her voice for the different students as they pointed at Harry.

Ron grimaced at the reminder of his friend's fame and his own nonentity. The bleak expression did not go unnoticed by his oldest brother.

"Yes, I'm a side show freak on display." Harry's sarcastic voice caused Snape to snort, not believing the genuine distress coming from the boy.

"You are not a freak." Sirius responded sharply, leveling his godson with a warning, causing the potion professor to give the pair a considering look.

He felt off with the conflicting views he was getting from the both of them. It was as if he was brewing a new potion and missing the key ingredient. It was not a pleasant feeling.

Kingsley's eyebrows rose at the mention of the Hogwarts staircases. "Did you actually count them?" He asked amused.

Harry blushed a bright red and squirmed in his seat. "No." He mumbled.

"Well then did the book put the fact in as filler?" the dark skinned man persisted.

"But its supposed to be in his thoughts." Remus countered confused. "Why would they put in filler?"

"It might have been mentioned in Hogwarts, A History." the teen mumbled.

Hermione squealed. "You did read it."

He shrugged avoiding Ron's eyes. "I was bored and it was there. I just glanced through it I swear." He insisted when the twins made sounds of disgust.

The two brothers brightened as the secret entrance to the kitchens was mentioned.

"Food." Charlie answered grinning. "Everyone knows Weasley boys are bottomless pits."

"That's an understatement." Tonks snarked before continuing, grumbling as she read about all the moving parts of the castle. "Is that really necessary?" She asked thinking of the numerous times she had walked into a wall or tripped on the stairs.

"I'm afraid I have very little to do with that." Dumbledore explained. "At times the castle seems to have a mind of its own."

"She has feelings." Harry volunteered. "If she likes you the stairs move for you instead of against you and you always have the shortest route to your classes." He looked up to see everyone staring at him in astonishment. "It's just something I've noticed since last year." He mumbled.

Hermione reached over to squeeze his hand, thinking with the tournament and now Umbrage her friend deserved to have someone there looking after him.

Fred and George were nodding eagerly. "We would have been caught a lot more than we have if it wasn't for the stairs moving at just the right time. Always did think the castle was helping us out."

"She's very lonely." Luna said quietly, her voice sad.

"She speaks to you?" Bill croaked, his mind whirling madly.

"It's more of an impression really." The girl mused, missing the looks of astonishment, and one look of calculation.

"Okay then," A very befuddled Tonks continued reading, telling them about the helpful portraits and ghosts and the not so helpful poltergeist.

"Didn't matter what he did to us, we still got detention when we were late anyway." Charlie remembered sending a glare towards the professors.

"You should know better than to listen to Peeves Mr. Weasley." Mcgonagall pointed out, being the one to administer most of the detentions for that infraction. She turned to glare at the marauders when some of Peeves' more infamous pranks were recalled.

"Gee I wonder who taught him that?" Emmeline spouted sarcastically.

Remus turned to look pointedly at his friend who raised his hands in defense. "It was all James." He insisted leaving out their rat like ex friend. "I was busy snogging that little ravenclaw that night."

Emmeline rolled her eyes. "When weren't you snogging?" She asked waspishly.

Harry sat forward to stare at his godfather. "Really?" he asked putting just the right amount of disbelief in his voice causing the man to throw a pillow at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the laughing teen when he heard about the two youngsters getting on the wrong side of Filch their first morning.

"We're so proud." the twins chorused getting up and shaking Harry and Ron's hands. The redhead beamed at the praise from his brothers though Harry was quick to explain in midst of disapproving looks.

"We were lost, we weren't trying to get through it."

"Not that time at least." Ron muttered causing Remus to narrow his eyes.

"I still want to know what's so important about this corridor." Sirius groused. He continued to frown as the old caretaker threatened the kids.

"It was awesome when that cat of his was out of commission a couple years ago." Fred remembered with a blissful expression. George nodded in agreement.

"And why was she out of commission?" Molly asked in a low voice. "What did you two do?"

"Wasn't us." they chimed together, turning to the messy haired boy on the next couch.

Harry held up his hands. "I didn't do it. I just found her." He exclaimed when she turned her glare on him.

"It had to do with the chamber mum." Ginny informed her in a quiet voice. She had gone pale during the teasing causing Luna to wrap an arm around her.

Desperate to get the attention off their sister Fred grinned at the mention of secret passages. "We had help." He sent a grin towards the marauders causing several of the older females in the room to glare in their direction.

"Just for safeties sake when does that little piece of information come up?" Remus asked nervously avoiding McGonagall's pointed look.

Harry was grinning. "Unfortunately not until third year."

With a curious look towards them Tonks continued reading, managing to get through a couple of paragraphs without interruptions. She was just starting the descriptions of the classes when Snape spoke up.

"Astronomy is a class you should have been paying attention to." He snapped, noticing the distasteful looks on the teens' faces. "Most potion ingredients can only be harvested during certain moon phases."

"Like any of us are ever going to be potion masters." Ron snorted quietly to his friends as he rolled his eyes.

"It's still important Ron." Hermione hissed with a dark look. She huffed when History of Magic was described. "Really why can't we get a real teacher?" Hermione huffed. "A ghost that doesn't even realize that he's dead is hardly suitable."

Bill was nodding his head in agreement. "History is actually a really good subject, and important too, but the way Binns teaches its more like nap time. Nobody in the last 20 years has taken the class seriously."

"Find me a Professor willing to teach the subject and I will make arrangements to have Professor Binns, eh pass on so it were." Dumbledore announced. "I am afraid I spend much too much time looking for a DADA teacher each year."

Emmeline privately thought that if the old man didn't have so much responsibility within the wizagmont he could do his job as headmaster better and find the teachers he needed. She smiled at the retelling of Flitwick's excitement at meeting harry.

"Must we hear about more people celebrating Potter's very existence?" Snape grumbled mutinously, refusing to acknowledge the small place within him that was insisting he had been wrong.

"It's not like he stood up and asked for the recognition." Ron retorted. He was glaring at his hated potions professor. "He can't help it if certain people decide things about him before they even get to know him." He added pointedly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher." the silky voice issued.

"We are on holiday and not at school Severus." Dumbledore's mild voice was never the less heard over the angry protests.

"Alas I am afraid we cannot take points or issue detentions, not even for past misdeeds." His eyes twinkled in the direction of the trio.

"Besides its not disrespect if its true." Ron muttered rebelliously, subsiding into silence when his mother's glare focused on him.

Professor McGonagall's class was the next to come about in the book. Her start of class speech had Sirius grinning at her. "And how many warnings did you end up giving us?" .

"Hrmp, more than you deserved that was for sure." her eyes flashed. "If you hadn't been brilliant in my class I would indeed have kicked you out the first week."

"Please tell me you didn't just admit that he was brilliant did you?" Remus groaned imagining that he could see his friend's head swelling. He turned to smile at Hermione for her success in transfiguration class.

"Mr. Potter do not underestimate yourself." Mcgonagall frowned at the humble student.

"Really Harry you were probably the best besides Hermione and no one can keep up with her." Neville pointed out while Hermione flashed a pleased smile.

Sirius sent a pleased but surprised look at his godson. "You made it out to seem like you were just average in your classes."

"He's fifth best in our year in most subjects." Hermione answered pleased to point out how smart her friend was. "He has problems in divination but she keeps trying to predict his death, who wouldn't have problems and potions is biased but I'd bet he'd be really good if he hadn't lost interest. And of course he's top of the class in defense."

"Hermione." Harry groaned. "Take a breath and stop bragging. I do okay but I could be better." He admitted blushing.

Remus was nodding in agreement with the young witch. "He tries to remain inconspicuous in class but always knows the information." He remembered his own classes. "We can probably track all this back to the Dursleys."

The teen shrugged. "I learned early on not to ask questions." His quiet response caused the adults to frown.

"Well smarty pants maybe we should work on your animagus form this summer." His godfather announced earning a wide smile from the teen.

"Really?" He asked as his eyes lit up. No one noticed as a pair of bright blue eyes darkened at the mention of summer plans.

Tonks ignored Molly's grumbling about being too young, instead taking the room through the first defense class. She snorted in disbelief about the stuttering Quirrel's story on why he was given the turban.

"Course the true story is unbelievable too." Ron muttered.

"What's the true story?" the twins demanded.

"Trust me you don't want to know." their brother answered shuddering.

"But you'll find out at the end of the book." Hermione interjected when they opened their mouth's to protest.

"It took you a whole week to figure out the castle?" Sirius asked incredulously a moment later. He shot his godson an amused look smirking at the scowl he got in return. .

"Padfoot he wasn't sneaking out every night to explore." Remus pointed out oblivious of the byplay between the two.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." He announced looking undecided.

"I believe Mr. Black that by the end of the book you'll find that your godson more than made up for his slow start and that it is indeed a bad thing." McGonagall pointed out helpfully. She smiled when the man groaned.

Tonks continued reading nodding her head in agreement when it was announced that Snape favored his slytherins.

"Of course its true." Charlie grumbled. "He'd throw a fit if his little snakes didn't win the cup."

"Or maybe I do it because no one else treats my snakes with the same equality as the other three houses." the man in black pointed out lazily.

"Now really. I treat everyone in my classes equally. Your snakes earn points when deserved while my lions are losing points in your classes by the minute." McGonagall's lips thinned in annoyance as the teachers faced off.

"I beg to differ. Slytherins earn less per transfiguration class than any other house. While they may earn some your lions earn more than twice in your own class with the Ravenclaws not far behind. It's the same for every other core class. Slytherins are automatically discriminated due to their house."

"Or maybe because they're a bunch of losers." Ron muttered under his breath but not soft enough to prevent the professors from hearing.

Remus held up his hands to prevent further comments. "While he is right about Slytherins being discriminated against I think the points battle has turned into a vicious cycle. Snape deducts points from the other houses because his snakes aren't being awarded fairly but the other professors don't award fairly because Snape is deducting from their houses. It's really a done win situation."

"Indeed dear boy." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Although I do believe the professors do enjoy their little competition." Both professors grumbled as they sat back in their chairs though Mcgonagall shot her lions a stern look as the discussion continued in the book.

Emmeline grimaced when Tonks read out the description of the morning post owls causing Remus and Sirius to grin. "Here it comes." The dog animagus predicted.

"The infamous owl mail rant." The werewolf began chuckling.

"Which she gave once a week for seven years." His friend continued.

"It it completely unsanitary for them to come during breakfast." She huffed. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Hedwig's so sweet." Luna murmured a moment later while Charlie looked impressed.

"If I'd know you weren't getting any mail I would have written to you." Ginny told him, unable to meet his eyes.

"Wow Gin, that's sweet of you." Fred smirked at the boy who lived's blush. "I'm sure he would have appreciated it.

"Um yeah." Harry muttered, desperately wishing he was anywhere but there. He grinned a moment later as he was reminded of Hagrid's note to him.

"That was sweet of him." Molly cooed happy that someone would be there to watch over him.

"Hagrid's great like that." Charlie smiled remembering his own visits to the gentle man.

Tonks nodded in agreement silently agreeing with her friend as she continued reading. The mood in the room plummeted and everyone tensed as the first potions class was brought up. Eyebrows were raised at the understatement that Snape merely disliked the boy.

"However could I have thought that?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Indeed Potter I have never known you to be more wrong." Snape drawled vaguely amused behind his stoic mask.

Dumbledore sighed. "If you knew the truth dear boy you would understand better."

"It's hard to understand the truth when its deliberately kept from me." Harry argued back, anger surging up in him. Snape narrowed his eyes at the old man.

Kingsley frowned as as the dark haired man singled out Harry as the new celebrity during roll call. "That's uncalled for."

"Was it an untrue statement?" The professor argue back.

Bill frowned. "But its not fair to Harry to single him out."

'Life isn't fair Weasley."

"If it was you wouldn't be here with us." Sirius muttered under his breath. He was struggling to reign in his temper but the greasy git was making it hard. He rolled his eyes at the speech the man gave next.

"That was a very thoughtful and eloquent way of introducing potions." Emmeline observed pleasantly surprised. Snape nodded his head to her in thanks. "Until you insulted the lot of them." She continued causing him to sneer at her.

"You would have to if you had to teach a bunch of snotty brats."

"You know Severus I really don't know why you're a teacher. You would have done really well in research and been much happier for it." Remus pondered staring at his former colleague thoughtfully.

Snape settled back in his chair, indifferent mask in place. "Like I care what you think wolf."

Sirius's glare increased at the insult to his friend. He was saved from having to retort as Tonks continued reading. The woman chucked at the younger Hermione's response to the speech.

"Hermione you're the furthest thing from a dunderhead as I've ever seen." Neville laughed while his year mate blushed at his praise. She smiled smugly when the others reacted to Snape's questioning of her friend.

"That's not something he would know as a first year." Moody grunted.

"Not even as a fifth year. It's newt material." Arthur Weasley added disgruntled.

Snape sighed tired of defending his actions. "I am perfectly within my right to question students on the first day of class to ascertain their level of knowledge." He pointed out. He mentally sighed as he put down the brat in the book.

"That was uncalled for." Sirius growled. 'Of course he had to make himself feel better by picking on someone younger.' He mentally added, determined to take the high road and remain civil to the man, at least while he had his godson still in his classroom.

Tonks silently agreed with her cousin but kept reading.

"Oh come on can't you pick on someone else?" Fred yelled out frustrated a moment later.

"We've already established that Harry's a brainless git, no need to rub it in." George continued grinning.

Harry smiled wryly. "Thanks guys." He winced at his cheeky response in the book.

McGonagall sighed. "Really Mr. Potter. I hope you don't talk to teachers like that all the time, regardless how much they deserve it."

"No ma'am, not teachers. Only toads." he quipped causing the teenagers to burst out laughing. All three professors' lips twitched as they took in the double meaning.

Tonks was apprehensive as she read about the professor's response, her mouth dropping open at the leniency.

"One point?" Several voices asked, most notably Remus and the twins.

"I thought you said he hated you?" Fred inquired indignantly.

"One point is nothing." George pointed out upset.

"Five is normal for most professors, fifty is normal for Snape." they continued together.

Remus was staring at the other man with that same thoughtful expression on his face. "Really Severus, knowing your teaching style that is quite lenient for you."

The dark dressed professor remained quiet, not wanting to admit that the boy's cheek had reminded him too much of his mother in that moment for him to as severe as he normally was. He sighed as his reaction to Longbottom's exploding cauldron was revealed.

He held up his hands before anyone could comment. "I am aware of how that sounded." He pretended to ignore the blistering glares coming from McGonagall and Molly. "Of course it was harsh. Do you have any idea how many children were in danger or how painful it could have been?"

"I do." Neville muttered rubbing absently at his arm.

"Potions are dangerous. One wrong move can cause disaster. I am strict and harsh but it prevents serious injury and I will not change my teaching style as long as it remains that way."

The elder Weasley sons exchanged heated looks. There was a difference between being a stern taskmaster and verbally abusive.

Charlie finally lost his hold on his simmering temper when the man penalized Harry for Neville's mistake. "How the hell was that his fault? He was working on his own potion. It wasn't his responsibility to monitor the other students, it was yours." He yelled getting in the other man's face.

Dumbledore sighed warily. "Mr. Weasley that will be quite enough."

"No actually it won't be." Bill said joining the fray. "Why aren't you saying anything? Do you honestly approve of a professor in your school treating their students like this?"

"It is none of your concern how I run my school." The older man's voice whipped out before dropping down into his gentler tone. "And as this occurred more than 4 years ago I find I have no reason to interfere. Miss Tonks if you would continue please."

The Weasley boys exchanged dark looks, their expressions showing how unsatisfied they were. Fred and George were equally as angry though they nodded in agreement when Ron tried to comfort the younger Harry by pointing out how his twin brothers always lost points.

"Yeah but we actually deserve it when he takes them away." George grumbled under his breath. He remembered Ron talking about what a horrible potions class they had had at the time but if he'd known the truth of it he would have made sure the greasy git got what he deserved.

The story telling continued as the two boys made their way down to Hagrid's cabin and met Fang. There were several grimaces when the big man's famous rock cakes were served. Bill sighed when Ron was compared yet again to his brothers.

Several eyebrows were raised when Harry found the clipping about the Gringotts break in. "Of course you _would _find anything that constitutes trouble. " Sirius grumbled playfully.

"It was right in front of me." The teen protested. "Besides it mentioned the date the original robbery occurred on and it caught my eye since it happened while Hagrid and I were there."

His godfather groaned. "I didn't need to know that information. And that better be the last you have anything to do with the break in!"

The two Hogwarts professors had exchanged load looks. "Foolish of Hagrid to leave that lying around." Snape mumbled to his colleague. McGonagall nodded, her lips compressed into a thin line.

Tonks finished the last two paragraphs quickly, telling the room of Harry's thoughts and ideas on the robbery.

"I can say with assurance that I would have never thought all that from just reading that article." Arthur shook his head. "Harry certainly does have a nose for puzzles."

"Kid's got good instincts." Moody agreed.


	11. Midnight Duel

The disclaimer hasn't changed so refer back to chapter 1 for the needed words, warnings and spoiler alerts. Just know that I don't own anything.

Next block of chapters and end of book one will be out 1-14-15. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Remus plucked the book out of the pink haired girl's hands. "I believe this is mine now." He teased, smiling when she stuck out her tongue. He read the title before sighing. "Why must you be so much like your father? A duel honestly. "<p>

Harry shrugged as he and Ron exchanged grins. They weren't too worried about getting in trouble this chapter, it was Malfoy's fault after all.

"That had better not mean what I think it means young man." Molly warned, her lips tight.

Sirius sat up to look her in the eye. "And you had better be talking to your son and not my godson." Harry had to duck his head to hide his grin. He and his godfather had exchanged many rants about the way the woman treated the two of them.

Remus started reading, smiling slightly at the first year's reasoning about only having one class with his new rival.

"Always looking at the silver lining." Ginny teased.

"I think you're getting him mixed up with you Gin Gin." Fred informed her in his most serious voice.

"Harry skips the silver lining and heads straight for trouble." George continued. "Point in fact he's jinxing himself with that type of thinking. " He nodded to himself when it was announced minutes later that Slytherin and Gryffindor would have flying class together.

"That's a disaster in the making." Tonks muttered.

"Seems strange doesn't it," Luna observed in her dreamy voice. "The two most dangerous classes, potions and flying, and they stick the two most aggressive houses together. It's almost as if someone wanted an altercation."

Everyone turned to stare at the small blond girl, shocked at the depth of her observation.

"See." Ron burst out. "I knew it was asking for trouble to have class with them." His indignation turned to glee when the younger Harry bemoaned the thought of making a fool of himself in front of the blond.

"More like the other way around." He whispered to Neville grinning. The round faced boy hastily covered his laughter with a cough while between them Harry turned smug as he remembered the look on Malfoy's face.

Sirius smiled when he heard how much his godson had been looking forward to flying. "That's because you're a natural." He stated proudly. "It's in your blood."

Remus nodded. "Both of your parents loved to fly, your mother just didn't shove it in everyone's face like your father did." He remembered with a fond smile.

A shadow passed over the teen's face. "I wish I had known that at the time."

The twins as always were quick to pick up on their younger friend's sadness. As soon as there was a complaint about first years not getting on the house team they sprang into action.

"Unless you're the most awesomest player." Fred yelled out.

"So good that you can't not be on the team." George joined his brother in celebrating. Seeing the confused looks on most of the adults' faces they were careful not to look at their friend. Harry sent a smug look at his confused godfather before rolling his eyes as the book told of Malfoy's brag about helicopters.

"Ha." Hermione scoffed. "Somehow I doubt he got high enough to get in range of a helicopter, if he even knows what that is. There is such a thing as air pressure." She scoffed when Seamus joined in on the bragging having not noticed it at the time.

Ginny burst out laughing. "For all that practice Seamus can't fly worth...er dirt." She amended seeing the look on her mother's face. She looked at her brother sympathetically when the book revealed how he'd taken Charlie's broom for a ride.

"You did what?" Charlie and Molly bellowed.

"When were you on my broom?" The stocky red head demanded. He narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

"I was seven. It was a long time ago." Ron defended himself. "And I wouldn't have had to sneak it out if you would have taken me flying." He added causing his brother to look mildly ashamed.

"What I want to know," Molly began in a dangerous voice. "Is what you were doing flying unsupervised? Do you know how dangerous that was. You could have fallen. You could have been injured."

"Mum." Charlie gulped as he interrupted the tirade. "He's fine so just let it rest."

"Hmff, don't think I'm forgetting about this young man." She warned before subsiding into silence. "Of course she won't forget. I couldn't get that lucky." He muttered to his friends, subsiding into silence as he listened to his own reaction to Dean's posters.

Harry winced as his thoughts on Neville were read out.

"Thanks Harry." The round faced boy said sarcastically, cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment.

Remus had his eyes narrowed over the top of the top of the book. "Harry that was very rude and I would have expected better of you." He snapped, surprising most of the room with his harsh words.

Sirius smacked his friend in the arm. "Its not like he said it out loud. It's his thoughts. No one was ever supposed to hear that." He added a warning look that had the werewolf conceding.

"Besides Professor Lupin its true." Neville pointed out. He hadn't meant to get his friend in trouble.

The angry tone softened somewhat. "Its Remus Neville. I'm not your professor anymore." He sent an apologetic glance at Harry as he turned back to the book.

Snape shook his head at his godson's gloating behavior and made a mental note to have a talk with the boy. Draco was displaying many of the qualities that he often accused Potter of having, which was completely unacceptable. He dreaded reading what other things he would find out about the boy he had helped raise. His eyes closed in irritation as the little blonde menace snatched Longbottom's remembrall out of the boys hand.

"Really if there's a kid that needs a little parental attention its that one." Emmeline murmured angrily.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "He's the only child and heir of Narcissa and Lucius. Not going to happen." He cocked an eyebrow at his former head of house stopping the pending fight.

"I have learned over the years, Mr. Potter, to keep a close eye on my lions. You can thank your godfather for that." The amused professor added.

"Thanks." Harry threw the word at the dark haired man in his most sarcastic voice.

Said man raised an eyebrow. "You're awful mouthy right now kid." He warned, his tone just strict enough to cause Harry to blush slightly and give the man an apologetic look.

Tonks scowled at Malfoy's excuse to Mcgonagall. "Even if he was 'just looking' he didn't have to be so rude about it."

"He's a Malfoy dear, he's not taught any better." Molly told her, missing the dark scowl sent to her by the potions master. He most certainly had taught the little bugger better and would soon be reinforcing that lesson.

Remus nodded in agreement with the motherly women as he continued reading, describing the scene of the first flying lesson.

Charlie smiled. "Perfect flying conditions." He said wistfully before his expression turned into a frown. He hadn't realized it before but they were bound to spend at least a couple weeks stuck in the house, unable to fly, not even a chance to go outside for a few minutes. For someone who spent the majority of his time in the fresh air that was a very disturbing thought. He grimaced as the condition of the school brooms were described.

"They do fly to the left." The twins insisted. Fred raised his left arm. "This muscle is bigger just from trying to keep it in a straight line."

"What muscle?" Bill teased.

"They're horrible. I had one that did nothing but zig zag." George added laughing at his twin.

"That sounds extremely dangerous." Molly fretted while Emmeline looked put out.

"I know for a fact that the department of Magical Transportation has regulations on the conditions of brooms that are allowed to be flown. Is Hogwarts except from these?" She asked with a glare at the Headmaster.

"Of course not." He replied pleasantly. "All the brooms on school property are examined yearly and any not meeting the requirements are removed. I assure you the equipment, while not being as fast or as pretty as the students might want, have been deemed safe."

"Barely." McGonagall snorted quietly to herself.

'And yet I still managed to fly perfectly.' Harry thought to himself. He was waiting anxiously for his godfather's reaction to his flying ability. Surely the man, the closest thing he had to a father, would be proud of him.

There were several smiles when Harry's broom jumped into his hand immediately.

"Nice Harry." Charlie congratulated him, a wide smile on his face.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest, a disgruntled look on his face. "Mine did too. He just didn't bother putting that in the book."

"It did." Harry confirmed before turning to his friend. "And I didn't write the book or I would have." He promised, the words shaming his friend slightly.

The red head perked up at the reminder of Hooch correcting Malfoy.

"Much as I hate to defend the little terror, grips aren't uniform. That one might have felt better for him." Sirius informed the grouping causing Snape to look at him in surprise.

"Don't ruin our fun." Harry pouted.

Kingsley chuckled happy to see the kid having a bit of fun despite the circumstances. He frowned in concern when Neville lost control of his broom.

Beside him Emmeline had gasped and was sitting forward white faced, her eyes searching the boy frantically when Remus told of the first year falling.

"Oh dear you poor thing." Molly fretted.

Neville looked alarmed at the motherly concern. "I was fine Mrs. Weasley. It worked out okay."

"Well that's good. You ever need anything you just come to me." The red headed mother crooned.

"Don't worry Neville. Mum adopts everyone." Ron was laughing quietly at this friend's expression.

McGonagall's already stern expression deepened as Hooch escorted Neville to the hospital wing.

"Honestly she left a group of first years alone with brooms? Did she really think they would behave?" She huffed sending a pointed look at Harry.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Arthur mumbled as he too sent a look at the two snickering boys.

Neville's downcast expression brightened when his year mates stood up to Malfoy for him. "Did Parvati really defend me?" He asked in astonishment.

"Of course she did Neville." Hermione reassured him. "She thinks you're really sweet." She added making the quiet boy blush.

There were several grumbles of complaints as Malfoy once again claimed possession of the remenbrall.

"If we'd known he was doing stuff like this at the time we could have taught him a lesson." Fred spoke up.

"Of course Harry was able to teach him much better then we ever could have." George added with a smug smile.

"All I did was tell him to give it back." Harry protested laughing. " What happened after that was his fault."

"Good for you Harry. Stick up for your friend." Bill nodded approvingly.

The dark haired teen turned to his godfather. "I think I should get some marauder points for this."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Well loyalty is a big factor in being a marauder but you have to do it with style."

"And," Remus interjected. "From the way Mcgonagall is looking at you, you're about to be in big trouble which would detract from the points."

Harry shrugged elbowing Ron as he was overcome with laughter. "It _was_ probably lacking on the style." He said agreeably. The two adults shared a suspicious glance before Remus dived back into the book.

Snape narrowed his eyes, keeping his own tally of points. By his count Draco had incited every interaction between the two rivals. This was bad enough but also contrasted directly with what his snake had told him.

Molly sighed as Harry flew after the Slytherin. "Thank you Hermione for at least trying to stop him."

The young witch shrugged. "Its not like either of them ever listen." She grumbled though even she couldn't help but smile at her friend for his feelings of flying.

Sirius sighed half sad, half elated. He was glad the kid had found something that made him happy but he would have given anything to have been there to see the look on his face. He narrowed his eyes at the potions professor knowing the man would open his big mouth when Harry threatened to knock the Snape's godson off his broom.

"Mr. Potter." Snape began in a stern voice. "Do you realize how dangerous that could have been?"

Harry resisted rolling his eyes. "Been there, done that so yes. Besides it was just empty words. I wouldn't actually knock him off. Not even during Quidditch." He pointed out calmly earning a smile of approval for his godfather.

"Not that he hasn't tried with you." Hermione was quick to point out, raising an eyebrow at their professor.

Snape's face whitened in anger when Draco threw the small glass ball to the ground.

There were outraged gasps around the room. "That is deliberate destruction of property." Kingsley gritted out. "Mr. Longbottom, despite the amount of time that has passed you can file a complaint and press for damages. If nothing else it will be a blow to his pride."

Neville shrugged. "The remembrall didn't actually get destroyed and I got it back the next day." He enjoyed the confused looks for a moment before everyone's gaze snapped to Harry.

"You didn't." Remus groaned as he quickly turned back to the book in his hands, dropping it a moment later after reading out Harry's dive.

"Merlin Harry I heard you were good but to do that on a school broom." Charlie trailed off, his mouth hanging open in awe.

Molly was growling forcefully. "He could have broken his neck." She began ranting.

"He couldn't resist showing off." Snape pointed out determined to regain his earlier convictions.

Sirius had a broad grin on his face. "It wasn't showing off, it was instinctive. Flying's in his blood. That was bloody brilliant Harry. I would have given anything to see that." He smiled as the kid's eyes glowed from the praise.

"Really Mr. Black, I think if you had seen it in person your heart would have stopped. I don't think you realize just how close he came to hitting the ground." McGonagall pointed out.

Sirius thought about it for a minute. "I probably would have still praised him and went out and bought him a new broom. Flying like that deserves some kind of reward." He held up his hand when the two older women opened their mouth. "After I had torn a strip off him for giving me a bloody heart attack." He didn't notice Harry sharing a grin with his head of house as she appeared on scene in the book.

"Busted." the twins yelled.

"Aww come on McGonagall." Charlie whined. "That was completely amazing. You can't punish him now." He shook his head at Harry's thoughts about being expelled. "They wouldn't kick you out for just flying on a broom. Ban you from quidditch maybe which is possibly worse." He added earning an elbow from his older brother.

Harry made a face at his pessimistic thoughts. "I would have rather had detention with Snape every night for the rest of the year than return to the Dursleys."

The potions professor smirked. "That can still be arranged Potter."

Harry grimaced before laughing at himself for thinking he could be Hagrid's assistant.

"Really Harry." Hermione and Ron shook their heads at their friend.

Ginny laughed. "Hagrid would have been ecstatic." Beside her Luna was humming quietly to herself, coming to an abrupt stop when it was revealed the younger version of Harry was worried about being caned.

McGonagall gasped, horrified. "I would never use a cane on a student."

"Indeed Mr. potter. I may have been tempted on several occasions to give you a good smack but even I would not use a cane on you." For once the stoic man had dropped his indifferent mask as he stared at the boy.

Bright red Harry shrugged. "You'll understand more in the third book."

Sirius tamped down his anger at the thought of the Dursleys caning his godson. Reaching for his ever present humor he turned to his childhood rival. "Did you say you thought about smacking him? As in spanking? That's very...parental of you Snape. Fatherly even." He smirked at the horrified look on the other man's face.

"Sirius." The teenager groaned covering his face with a pillow.

Remus just shook his head at his friend as he resumed reading, though he did have to admit to himself that the man seemed to have a knack for diffusing a difficult situation. He was relieved when 'wood' was actually a student.

Tonks was looking at the professor in confusion. "Why would you...?"

"Oliver Wood was a keeper my last year playing," Charlie said slowly as he sat forward eagerly. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do?"

SirIus waved the words away. "Let him keep reading." He said, urging his friend on while beaming at his former head of house. He whooped at the announcement of seeker. "Minnie you're the absolute best."

"Oi, I'm the one that did all the work." Harry laughed.

"I can't believe stern Professor McGonagall actually rewarded a student for breaking the rules." Bill teased with a warm grin.

Snape snorted. "Indeed, the brat should have faced a week's worth of detention at least."

"Maybe this is one of those times you would have liked to smack him huh Snape?" Moody said slyly.

The dour man resisted rolling his eyes. "If it would have kept him from risking his neck on fool stunts then yes."

Harry was staring at his godfather eagerly. "Yes, yes," the man laughed. "Definite marauder points."

Remus nodded. "You not only accomplished something that would have made your father ecstatic but you have McGonagall rewarding you. Impressive."

Harry's face lit up at the praise and he sat back content sending a smug look at Charlie when Mcgonagall compared the two.

"Oi." The stocky redhead yelled before shrugging. "Okay I admit it. I couldn't have done that on a school broom." He was eyeing the dark haired teen. "We need to play sometime."

Harry shrugged. "If you're ready to lose." He challenged.

"You're on." Charlie promised turning back to the story as his former head of house told her young lion about his father playing quidditch. "James was a legend at Hogwarts." He confirmed. "But from the sounds of it he wouldn't hold a candle to you Harry."

"Do you think he would have been proud?" The teen asked as he looked over at his godfather.

"He would have taken out an ad in the prophet declaring it to the whole Wizarding world." The man assured him.

Remus nodded in agreement as he found his place in the book to continue reading. He snorted at the thought of keeping the news a secret.

Emmeline and Kingsley were both shaking their heads. "Nothing stays a secret at Hogwarts." He informed the room.

"Actually." Hermione began in a superior voice. "We seem to hold the most secrets while also finding out some of the most well kept."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to elaborate on that Miss Granger?" The crispness of her voice caused the teen to gulp.

Harry took pity on his friend. "I'm sure everything will come out at the right time." He shot his friend a reproving look before grinning at the twins when they were announced as beaters.

"The best damn beaters Hogwarts has ever seen." They yelled.

"Says you." Sirius smirked causing Harry to look over in surprise.

"You played?"

"As if James would let me sit on the sidelines." he scoffed. "Don't get me wrong, I love quidditch. But your father was obsessed."

Remus snorted. "That's an understatement."

"Did you play too?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Thankfully I was able to use my furry little problem to get out of it." He shrugged off the consoling looks and continued reading, telling everyone about the secret passage the Twins had found.

"Duly noted." Snape smirked at the twins.

They shrugged. "Its no good anymore. Filch knows about it."

Molly was glaring at her sons. "You shouldn't know about any of them." She admonished.

"But mum." Fred whined. "Its part of our magical education to learn everything we can about the castle."

Beside him George was nodding earnestly. "It is one of the most magical places we'll ever visit."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "I myself have never learned all of the secrets of the castle."

Mcgonagall nodded in agreement, sighing as Malfoy and his two cronies showed up at the Gryffindor table for the second time that day. "Really Severus. Can't your snakes leave Harry alone?"

"Apparently not." the Slytherin was equally disgruntled. "I assure you he'll be hearing from me." His displeasure was abated somewhat when his godson suggested a wizard duel. A much more acceptable way of settling problems. Provided of course that adequate supervision was at hand.

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde's taunts. "Where in the world would I have heard about duels? I was trapped at the Dursleys." He pointed out. He winced at the expression on Mrs. Weasley's face when Ron answered for him.

"Ronald Weasley, you did not just accept a duel, and for Harry no less." Molly screeched standing up. Ron shrank back on the couch, his eyes opened wide. He hastily swallowed his retort. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? What were you thinking?"

"Mum." Bill interjected, the only Weasley son brave enough to stand up to his mother. "He was just defending his friend. Harry wouldn't have known what they were on about and Ron didn't want him looking like a fool in front of Malfoy."

"He's right Mrs. Weasley. Ron was just being a good friend." Harry spoke up.

"It's still not acceptable to fight, for either one of you." She included Harry in her glare as she settled back down.

Sirius sent a disgruntled look towards the older woman for admonishing his godson. "They didn't start it in the first place." He pointed out, completely fed up with the overbearing women.

Remus quickly began reading before the fight could escalate, chuckling at Ron's description of what a second was in regards of a duel.

Ginny glared at her brother. "I'm sure that made him feel a whole lot better." The red headed boy was too worried about his mother's wrath to reply. He did perk up enough to return a faint grin when Moody complemented him on his back up plan.

"Don't bother waving the wand." Bill suggested under his breath. "Just go ahead and punch him on the nose." He shook his head at Hermione's lecturing speech, not blaming Harry a bit for telling her to mind her own business.

Remus shot an irritated look at his best friend's son. He couldn't believe the kind hearted, good kid he knew could have ever acted like this. He cast a look at Hermione who was curled up on the end of their couch with down cast eyes.

"I know, I know. I admit that it was very rude and I am very sorry for saying that to someone who has become one of my best friends." He turned puppy dog eyes to the girl and was rewarded with a small smile.

"Though you really did deserve it." Rom mumbled ruining the moment.

Tonks grinned at Harry's inner monologue on pushing his luck by breaking another rule. "Why do I get the feeling that that's not going to stop you." Harry sent her an impish smile.

Remus was giving her a reproving look over the top of the book. "Read handsome." She instructed laughing. "I want to know who wins."

"Are you doubting my godson?" Sirius asked in mock shock. He reached over his friend to tug on her hair. "Besides he's facing a Malfoy. I'm betting the kid doesn't even show." He frowned in concentration when Hermione confronted the two boys as they were sneaking out of the tower. "How in the world did you three become friends?" He asked in wonder.

"We should be getting to that soon." Harry mumbled, biting his lip as he wondered what the man's reaction to the troll would be.

Emmeline raised her eyebrows at the news that the Gryffindor guardian had gone visiting, leaving the kids locked out. "This is why its so much better not to rely on portraits. They're so temperamental."

Sirius snorted. "Because its so much better to have to answer a riddle every time you want to get into your common room."

"Well at least I wouldn't have to worry about you ever getting in." She returned sweetly. She turned to look worriedly at Neville when it was announced he'd been sleeping in the corridor.

The embarrassed teen slid down in his seat. "I can never remember the password." He mumbled.

Remus smiled at him. "Your mother had trouble with her memory when she was younger. She was always getting stuck outside the common room too."

Neville narrowed his eyes in confusion. "But she became an auror."

"She had all these exercises she did to work her mind. I can show you if you like." Emmeline offered, realizing perhaps for the first time that the boy was the son of one of her other best friends. Both Lily and Alice gone, both their sons mistreated and she had never given either a thought. She looked away from Neville's bright eyes, ashamed at herself.

The room quieted down, most of the group leaning forward eagerly as they listened for the results of the duel. Remus described how Neville joined the group as they traipsed through the castle to the trophy room where they waited in vain for Malfoy. Contemptuous sounds were made from the older of the Weasley siblings.

"I do believe he's employed his slytherin tendencies and set you up." Snape was somewhat mollified with the younger Malfoy's behavior. Sirius rolled his eyes at the man, grimacing as Filch arrived on scene.

"Hmph, you deserve whatever punishment he's fixing to give you." Molly muttered.

Fred and George sent disgusted looks at the group at their failed attempts to be stealthy. "Remind us never to take you guys with us on our pranks." They scoffed. They made faces at Hermione for her _told you_ _so_ attitude.

"Probably not the best time for that." Luna offered. "They won't listen to you right now."

Ginny snorted. "They're boys. They will never listen." She shook her head when the Hogwarts Poltergeist came upon the group.

"Ahh come on peeves," Fred moaned.

George had his head in his hands "Now's not the time." He groaned when his little brother took the wrong approach to gain his cooperation.

"Never never try to hit him. It'll just piss him off." Bill added. He was staring at the four Gryffindors apprehensively.

McGonagall gasped as she realized where her group of lions were running to. Snape's eyes had widened and they shared a shocked look.

"Well it does answer one question." He murmured to her.

"No." The Head of Gryffindor moaned when Hermione unlocked the door, for once not celebrating her top pupil's success.

By now the Weasley parents, Kingsley, Emmeline, and the marauders were looking at her fearfully. "What's going on?" Sirius demanded.

"Umm you wanted to know what was in the forbidden corridor." Harry started quietly, biting his lip as he looked at the man. "We didn't mean it, we just didn't realize where we were."

"I'm not blaming you Pup. I heard the circumstances." He quickly assured the kid though he sent an extremely dark look at the professors. He noticed none of the other adults had heard their conversation and quickly urged Remus to keep reading. The werewolf did so, his voice becoming more brittle with every sentence.

"Are they where I think they are?" Emmeline asked fearfully.

"If you're thinking the forbidden third floor corridor you'd be right." Moody grumbled.

"But didn't they use a simple first year spell to open the door?" Bill asked confused.

"Merlin Harry" Tonks breathed as she stared at the boy. "Can't you even get into normal kid trouble without risking your life."

Harry grinned faintly back at her. "Apparently not."

Remus who'd been reading ahead let out a gasp. "What in the name of Godric Gryffindor is that thing doing there?" He demanded.

"What?" Sirius and Molly yelled fearfully.

"I can't believe you would keep something like that in a school." The usually calm man continued to yell, his amber eyes pinning the headmaster to his seat. "Around little children."

"What is it?" Molly demanded, her color going from white to red as she grew furious.

Sirius , tired of being ignored, snatched the book from his friend and read the description out loud, dropping the book in shock as he stared fearfully at his godson.

"I'm fine." Harry promised him softly. "We're all fine. No bites." He concentrated on staying in his seat thinking it might seem a little childish if he got up to give the older man a hug.

"Not a good time for jokes Harry." Bill groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face. Beside him Charlie gave the teens a harsh glare before giving over to the excitement of reading about an actual cerberus.

Remus breathed a small sigh of relief as his logical mind overrode his own fear. He clapped a reassuring hand on his friend's back as he picked up the book, breathing a sigh of relief when all the children reached their common room with no more incidents.

"Thank merlin." Tonks and Emmeline gasped.

"That had better be the last time you see that monster. " Sirius threatened, his voice harsh from lingering fear. "Any of you." His glare included all four teens.

"Yes sir." Neville answered gulping. Ron and Hermione were careful to avoid everyone's gaze.

"Aww come on Padfoot. It's just a dog." Harry teased back hoping to reassure the older man with humor.. "I thought you liked dogs." He quipped, though everyone could see his eyes were apprehensive as he stared at the older man.

"You're mental." Ron decided. He didn't know if he said it because that thing was more than just a dog or because Harry was picking now to tease his godfather.

"Foolish boy." Snape snapped. "That dog could have done any one of you serious injury." He glared, remembering his own injury.

Sirius however understood his godson's fear and dredged up a mock glare. "I'm the only dog allowed near you." He growled back.

Emmeline gave the man a considering look having noticed how in tune he was to his godson's needs. She was distracted from her thoughts when the lone female of the story pointed the trap door out to the boys.

"To be honest I was too scared to look up at the heads. Its the only reason I noticed." Hermione confessed. She nodded in agreement with Harry's explanation for the reason of the trapdoor.

"You're really smart and quick to put things together." Kingsley noted impressed the kid had immediately jumped to the Gringotts break in and vault 713.

Remus shut the book. "Now can we talk about what that thing was doing there?" He asked in a strained voice.

"As the children thought, he was being used to guard the object." Dumbledore stated quietly.

"But why there? Its so accessible to the children." Molly pointed out tearfully, speaking up for the first time since the dog had been introduced.

"Surely there were more less used corridors or rooms , away from the student population that would have been better." Arthur asked, his own anger evident.

"It was the most opportune place for it." Dumbledore answered, the finality of his voice alerting everyone that he was done discussing it.

Sirius and Remus exchanged meaningful looks, the canines growling their frustration with the old coot.

"I'm sure you'll understand better once you have more information." McGonagall tried to pacify the worried parents.

"Were you comfortable with that thing being there professor? With Dumbledore using the school to hide something that someone would be willing to break into Gringotts to steal?" Emmeline asked shrewdly.

The transfiguration professor looked uncomfortable. "Mr. Black I think we should continue to read."


	12. Halloween

Refer to first chapter for disclaimer and warning. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Sirius accepted the book and read out the title, his voice still slightly angry from the previous conversation.<p>

"Ugh." Harry cried out. "How did you end up with this chapter?" Ron had an equal look of horror on his face as he looked at his parents. He really was not looking forward to the yelling to come.

"We went in order." Sirius explained confused. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's Halloween." The teen replied evasively. "Bad things always happen on Halloween. It's cursed." Sirius gave him a suspicious look that had his godson squirming. Turning back to the book he grinned at the mini Malfoy's confusion at finding his rivals at breakfast.

"Don't we love it when you can pull one over on Malfoy?" Fred grinned.

"Which is usually every other week." George elaborated high fiving his twin.

They turned to the dark haired boy expecting a grin or a cheeky response only to find the boy nervously chewing his lip.

"Gred do you remember anything in particular happening that Halloween?" He whispered in his brother's ear.

"No, well Quirrel running in during the feast yelling about..oh." He trailed off, eyes wide. He winced when the dark haired man read out the pairs' desire for another adventure.

"You will not." Molly and Sirius said together, the man looking disgruntled that he sounded like the stern mother.

"This is what happens when students aren't punished appropriately." Snape sneered. "They think they can do whatever they want." His expression deepened as Harry told his new friend about the package from Gringotts.

"I'm glad that you have a friend you trust enough to confide in but I'm pretty sure this is something that you really shouldn't be messing with." Kingsley said slowly.

Harry shrugged. "It was a mystery with all the cryptic clues and that made it fun. I was eleven after all."

"As long as it doesn't put you in danger." Sirius grumbled as he continued reading, telling the room about Hermione and Neville's reticence to the mystery.

"Well that certainly changed." Hermione murmured to herself, flushing when Remus quirked a brow.

"At least two of you know how to be sensible." Emmeline approved, her words causing the teen witch to squirm in her seat. Hermione grimaced at hearing the boys describe her as a bossy know it all.

"We're prats, we know. And we're extremely sorry." Harry said before anyone could tell them off. Beside him Ron was nodding adamantly.

"Now its a term of endearment." He added causing Hermione to crack a smile.

Sirius grinned as he read about the package Harry received at breakfast. "Your broom." He crowed before frowning. It would be the only broom the boy had ever owned that he hadn't got for him.

"But where did it come from?" Luna asked in a soft voice, startling the other occupants of the room. "Doesn't a parent usually provide the broom, unless they use a school broom?"

"Maybe Harry has a fairy Godmother." Hermione said with a swift look at the stern transfiguration teacher.

"What?" Ron asked started.

She sighed. "Its a muggle fairy tale Ronald."

"I always thought it was from you Professor." Harry admitted.

She frowned. "However close to your parents I was it would have been inappropriate for me to buy your broom Potter."

"But then..?" He looked around for answers.

"You actually paid for your own broom." Dumbledore began hesitantly. "When Professor McGonagall explained the situation I knew the Dursleys would not be able to order you a broom, so I accessed your vault and placed the order myself."

"You accessed his vault?" Sirius asked, confusion and anger warring.

"Mrs. Weasley was able to access my vault last year to get my school supplies." Harry remembered. He turned red. "Not that I mind." He was quick to say. "But who all has access to it?"

"As your magical guardian I have access and granted temporary access to Molly the summers you have stayed with her." Dumbledore explained.

Sirius growled causing Remus to place a calming hand on his shoulder. "You're not his guardian."

"As his guardians are muggles, he needed a magical counterpart. You Sirius were unavailable and Remus sadly unacceptable." The old man was staring at his hands contemptibly.

"But that's no longer the case." Harry pointed out, fear evident in his voice.

Moody grunted "In the eyes of the law it is. Until Black is cleared."

"Don't worry pup. It doesn't change anything." Sirius reassured the teen, an odd glint in his eyes. "In fact it clears up a lot of questions I had." He sent a challenging look at the headmaster.

"Perhaps this is a conversation we can continue after the reading?" Kingsley offered, his deep voice calming the rising tension.

"Hermione." Harry whispered. "Do you have a magical guardian? I mean your parents are muggles."

"All children attending Hogwarts must have a magical guardian." She whispered back. "It's mostly in case of an emergency as muggles can't come to the castle. The professors usually have one or two students, as do the school governors. Well most." She amended thinking of Malfoy sr. "And I'm sure there are families that help out. McGonagall was mine since she was the one that came of my house but after first year Mrs. Weasley took over."

Bill's irritation increased when Malfoy approached the boys once again. "Of course he would have to interfere." He muttered. "Harry can't be happy for one minute without the git poking his nose in it."

Tonks snorted. "How much do you want to bet he comes to school the next year with a better broom."

Ron smirked. "I'll take that bet."

"Ron, its not fair when you already know what happened." Hermione said smacking him on the arm. She gave him a commiserating look when the ferret insulted his family.

"There are a lot more important things than money." Remus said as the Weasley parents stared at the floor.

"Thank you Remus." Arthur acknowledged.

Sirius barked out a laugh when his godson pointed out that he wouldn't have the broom if not for Malfoy. "That's my pup." He grinned broadly, watching as the two boys high fived. Snape felt his lips twitch at the very Slytherin response.

A moment later Hermione covered her face at her own disapproval. "Did I really sound that horrible?" She squeaked, horrified.

Harry shrugged. "You just didn't know how to talk to anyone yet."

Ron snorted. "Until we corrupted you."

"Besides you did have a perfectly logical complaint." Emmeline pointed out. "Harry was essentially being rewarded for not following Madam Hooch's instructions. I would be angry too."

"Excuse me?" McGonagall said stiffly. Both Emmeline and Hermione blushed at the slight to the deputy headmistress.

"Mrs Granger as I was the one that rewarded him you would have been better off coming to me with the complaint than taking your anger out on a helpless boy!" She continued. Hermione could only mood at her professor, a look of shock on her face.

Ginny giggled slightly, laughing harder when the book told of the bushy haired girl marching away with her nose in the air.

"I think I've seen that look." Ginny giggled before getting up and prancing across the room.

"Ginivera Molly Weasley." Her mother shouted, stopping to stare in surprise when Ron jumped up to confront his sister.

"Don't you dare make fun of her." He yelled, his face red with anger.

"Like you weren't being a prat." She scoffed. "Besides she knows I wasn't doing it to be mean."

"Doesn't mean it still didn't hurt." He shot back causing the small red head to falter slightly. "She's my friend so back off."

"She's my friend too." Ginny yelled back, advancing so that they were nose to nose.

"ENOUGH." Harry roared startling everyone in the room. "You're both prats so sit down." He huffed.

Sirius gave his godson an impressed look as he continued reading, telling the room about Harry's first Quidditch practice.

Remus gave a soft chuckle as Tonks bounced in the seat next to him. "I used to blow bubbles with my dad." she giggled. "They do look like that."

Molly had frowned. "You really shouldn't fly alone." She worried. She was ignored as everyone leaned forward anxiously, wanting to hear more about the broom though Sirius did roll his eyes at the words. He continued, reading about Wood's requirements for practice.

"That's not too bad." He mused. "James would have us out every night if he could."

"Oh this is relatively calm for Wood." Fred grinned.

"It gets much worse." George added.

"Or die trying." They quipped together looking pointedly at Harry who blushed.

"Wood was a great keeper as a second year." Charlie remembered. "I can only guess that he got better over the years."

Harry nodded. "He was terrific and ended up going pro." He slid a glance at his friend's downcast face. "Of course the Gryffindor Keeper this year has the potential to be that good, he just needs to get his mind straight."

"Don't blame him for having confidence issues." Kingsley remarked, missing the way the red head was grinning. "Sounds like he has mighty big shoes to fill."

Bill's eyebrows shot up a moment later. "He's going to let the bludgers out without warning you? Does he want you to get hurt?"

Fred pretended to think about that. "I've often wondered that, the numerous times he put our seeker in danger."

"Not that he did it on purpose." George was quick to say. "The team, well the old team anyway, we're like a family. Wood just didn't think sometimes."

Sirius's voice had hardened as he read. "Even James wasn't stupid enough to send a bludger at an untrained eleven year old." He sent a curious glance at his grinning godson. "You don't seem like you got hurt."

Harry shrugged. "Lets just say that I have a bit of my godfather's talent in me." He said causally sending the man diving back into the book.

"Impressive Harry." Fred called out over Sirius whoop of joy. "You'd make a fair beater."

"But a better Seeker." George argued. He chuckled when Harry asked if the violent balls had ever killed anyone.

"Not with us around." The twins announced proudly. Sirius was laughing at his godson causing the teen to pout.

"There was a broken arm." Hermione grumbled.

"But that wasn't really part of the game." Ron countered. "That was Dobby."

"Dobby?" the marauders asked confused.

"Second book." Harry answered glaring at his friends.

Sirius resisted rolling his eyes at the answer. "I'm really not looking forward to the next book."

Harry sighed in longing as the little gold ball was introduced. "The snitch." He blushed as his insecurities were read out.

"Harry you play better than most professionals." Ron pointed out in exasperation.

"But I hadn't ever seen a game at this point." The teen argued back. Sirius frowned thinking he and James would have had the kid at a game every month if he had kept out of Azkaban or the other had lived. .

Snape sent a triumphant look at the three players at Woods boast of winning the quidditch cup. "Or not."

Sirius and Charlie sat forward in surprise. "Gryffindor didn't win?" The younger man demanded.

"It wasn't Harry fault." The first twin began

"But he didn't play" His brother added.

"There was no reserve seeker." Fred reminded them.

McGonagall grimaced. "It wasn't pretty."

"Why...?" The dog animagus turned to the dark haired teen who shrugged.

"I was otherwise occupied."

"Yeah." Ron mumbled under his breath. "Being...umph." Harry had elbowed him in the ribs, indicating a very alert Remus.

Charlie filed the concern away for the moment smiling when the quidditch captain mentioned him. "Aww Wood remembers me." He pretended to wipe away a tear.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. "It's kind of hard not to considering you hold most of the current records."

Harry pretended to pout. "If I didn't have Voldemort, dementors, and the tournament I could have broken those."

"Excuses excuses." Charlie teased though he admitted to himself that the kid most likely would have if he'd actually been able to play without distractions.

Sirius continued reading as time seemed to speed up in the book, coming back to the present in the charms class on Halloween. He chuckled when Neville's toad zoomed around the room.

"I would have been better off with you." Harry told his dorm mate after hearing how he had paired with Seamus for the class.

Neville grinned. "I am pretty good at Charms even though my Gran thinks its a bit soft."

Hermione scoffed. "Charms is involved in almost every spell. Its one of the most useful things we learn."

"You wouldn't be saying that just cause you're aces at it are you?" Ron asked slyly. He winced as his own partner was revealed, remembering how he had treated her that day.

"It was extremely hard not to speak to either of you for so long. " The girl remembered at the mention of her silent treatment. "The number of times I opened my mouth only to realize you didn't want to hear what I had to say." She trailed off with a sad look on her face.

Harry reached around Ron to place a hand on her shoulder. "Which just goes to show how much of an idiot we were. If there's anyone in the school we should have been listening to it was you."

Sirius gave him an approving smile as he continued, resisting the urge to make a joke out of Flitwick's instructions for the spell. He could still remember James snickering at the time as he had purposefully mispronounced it. He did laugh when Harry's partner set the feather in fire.

"Seamus has a bit of a fire tendency." Neville chuckled. "He started at least one fire in every class that first year."

"I always did wonder what he was doing in History of Magic that caused his book to burst into flames." Hermione shook her head. She went quiet as the book described Ron's attempt at the spell.

"I don't think its suppose to go like that." Arthur informed his son gently.

The twins were laughing uproarishly. "Think you can demonstrate your technique?" Fred gasped out.

"Oh leave him alone you two." Hermione snapped before George could add in his bit.

"Charms isn't my best subject." The teen admitted, ducking his head to hide his red face.

"That's not going to help, correcting him like that." Tonks observed. She was glaring at Charlie who grinned back.

"She was just trying to help." Ginny pointed out. "Although in a very bossy way." She rolled her eyes at her brother's retort in the book.

"Never, ever challenge Hermione like that." Neville declared with a grin. His grin faltered as he heard Ron's words after the class for the first time.

Molly gasped. "Ronald Weasley I can't believe you could say something so mean."

"Indeed Mr. Weasley it would have been detention if I'd heard that come out of your mouth." McGonagall's lips were thin.

Ron looked at the girl next to him. Hermione was gazing downward refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "It was a long time ago and things have changed. Right?" he asked her a little desperately.

"Oh you poor thing." Emmeline murmured after Sirius had revealed the girl had heard the sharp words. "Why you ended up with prats like those two I don't understand."

Snape's thoughts were along the same lines, not believing that the Golden Trio had ever been so hateful to each other.

"Oi." Harry called out. "I didn't even say anything."

"But you should have." Tonks hissed at him. "You should have defended her." She switched her glare to the redhead as more hateful words spewed from his mouth.

Neville's eyes widened. "That was harsh."

Kingsley looked at the girl sadly. "Did you hear that part too?"

She nodded. "That part didn't bother me as much. I knew I didn't have friends but I didn't have friends in the muggle world so it wasn't a big deal."

"You know she was upset if she missed a class." Bill shook his head as he looked at his youngest brother sternly. He made a sound of disgust when the pair forgot about the lonely girl in favor of the Halloween party.

Hermione turned to glare at her friends. "Food Hermione." Ron said quickly. "It was a feast."

She couldn't help giving a small smile. "Always with your stomach."

Sirius described the feast excitedly, his voice adopting a curious tone as Quirrel ran into the hall.

"Now what?" Molly moaned burying her head in her husband's shoulder.

Sirius stopped reading when the troll was mentioned and looked up at his godson in disbelief. "How'd I get this chapter?" He asked repeating the teenager's words. McGonagall couldn't help but smirk.

"It's obvious isn't it? I have the worst luck possible." Harry groaned. He sneered when Quirrel 'fainted'.

"Idiot. Shouldn't be teaching and especially not DADA." Moody grunted.

Sirius shot a glare at his godson at the instructions to head back to the dorm."You had better go." He warned causing the teen to gulp.

Remus sighed. "Padfoot we already know he doesn't." Arthur was frowning as Molly tightened her grip.

Bill tilted his head in confusion as the two first years seemingly followed Percy to the dorm. "Peeves wouldn't have let the troll in. He knows the only thing that'd get him kicked out would be to put students in danger." He told them absently, his attention on the story.

Everyone gasped as they were reminded about Hermione.

"You're still in the bathroom." Emmeline said faintly. Sirius growled at the interruption.

"We couldn't just leave her there." Harry bravely pointed out as he avoided his godfather's gaze.

Moody grunted. "Good logic Potter. Instead of one person needing rescue, now there's three." He spat out sarcastically.

Remus sighed, long and drawn out. Sirius's voice had developed a hard edge as he read but so far he kept silent.

Molly rounded on the two boys, her face white. "And why shouldn't Percy have seen?" she demanded. "You should have told him and he could have gotten a professor."

Sirius shot her a look, raising his voice as he continued reading, becoming incredulous when the pair hid from a professor instead of asking for help, even if it was Snape.

"And why didn't you stop me at that point?" The man drawled. He was enjoying this, knowing the mutt was going to lose it soon and the brat would get what was coming to him. The memory still gave him palpations.

"Honestly professor. You hadn't made yourself out to be someone we could trust." Harry answered quietly.

"So I'm less trustworthy than a mountain troll?" He asked causing the boys to cringe.

Bill shot up in his seat when the younger version of his brother reported a bad smell.

"Pleasant." Fred said sarcastically.

"Gross." George gagged.

They stared at each other in shock before shrugging. "We're worried." The said together.

Sirius breath had sped up and his words were nearly incomprehensible as he described the monster that might hurt his kid. "Stay away from it." He gritted out. Ginny and Luna were holding hands, their eyes wide. They relaxed slightly when the decision was made to lock it in.

"Smart." Moody observed.

"It is not smart." Tonks screeched, her hair turning a bright purple. "That was the girl's bathroom."

Hermione had turned white and they could see her mouthing the words locked in.

"We didn't mean to." Ron pleaded. "Really Hermione, we didn't know it was the girl's loo."

The room cringed at the confirmation that the girl was inside. Sirius gave another low growl as the two boys joined her and the troll in the small space.

"Harry." Remus moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What did you think you were going to do?"

"I wasn't really thinking." The teen admitted in a small voice. "Hermione needed help."He got up to sit on the other side of his friend, despite putting himself in close proximity to his godfather. With Ron on the other side of the pale girl they both latched onto her arms.

Seeing the three as a unit Molly sighed, some of her anger abated.

"Might work." Moody muttered as they began throwing objects in an effort to distract the monster.

The younger generation cringed as the troll turned its focus on Harry.

"Move, move, move." The twins chanted, their eyes wide.

"Stupid move. Now the door's blocked." The grizzled wizard observed.

"Mad eye, can you stop with the commentary? You are not helping." Remus requested in a strained voice. Tonks was pressed into his side clutching his arm. She squeaked when it was revealed that Hermione was unable to run for safety.

"I was a little scared." The girl admitted when everyone turned to look at her.

"A little?" Ron snorted. He could feel her shaking at the memories. "I was scared stiff." He gave a low moan when the troll turned on him and braced for his parents disapproval.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOURSELF IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS AGAIN." Arthur yelled out, surprising everyone. The four youngest children shared a look before shrinking back from their mild mannered father while Bill and Charlie were nodding in agreement with their father.

Harry hunched his shoulders as his godfathers razor sharp voice described his next move.

The book thumped down to the floor. "YOU BLOODY WELL JUMPED ON THE BACK OF A TROLL? ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?" Sirius yelled his face red. "HARRY JAMES I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO, SO...DO YOU HAVE A BLOODY DEATH WISH?"

"Do you?" He demanded in a slightly lower voice when the boy didn't respond. He reached out to give the ear nearest him a sharp tug.

"Oww. No I don't." Harry answered quickly, rubbing his ear. "I didn't know what else to do." He mumbled embarrassed.

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place." The older man pointed out tiredly, his anger gone. "How many opportunities did you have to get help and didn't?" He rubbed a hand over his eyes. "If I'd been around when this had happened I'd have marched into that castle and..." He let the threat hand in the air.

Snape smirked at the telling off, one he himself had wanted to carry out at the time.

Harry had sunk down low in his seat, and catching a glimpse at his father's angry face Ron joined him.

A moment later Neville couldn't help but laugh at that image of the troll with the wand up its nose. "Sorry." He squeaked when everyone's glares turned to him. Even the twins were silent wanting to know how their brother had gotten out.

McGonagall had gone white, covering her mouth with her hand. She rather thought she had been better off without the details.

"Ron." Bill and Charlie yelled in fright after hearing their younger brother attempt to charm the troll. "You don't know how to do that spell."

"Yeah well a twelve foot troll tends to be a good teacher." the youngest red head boy mumbled to the carpet. He flushed at the gasps when the spell worked.

"Well done Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore congratulated.

The twins were staring in shock. "Ickle Ronnikins isn't Ickle Ronnikins anymore.

Moody and Kingsley shared a look. "Did two first years with virtually no training take down a troll?" The dark skinned man asked in shock.

Moody smiled grimly. "I'm liking these kids more and more."

Emmeline shot him a glare, making a sound of dismay when the trio stood around examine the creature. "I don't think it's dead so now would be a good time to get help." She advised. She gagged slightly when the first year pulled his wand out of the trolls nose.

"I really really hoped you washed it." Ginny pleaded.

Molly left out a sigh of relief when the professors finally showed up, giving them an admonishing look for taking so long.

No one seemed surprised to hear about the angry expression on McGonagall'd face. "She should be angry." Sirius muttered. "I'm certainly angry and I wasn't even there for the actual event."

"I'm sorry Sirius." The teen whispered, gulping down the knot of dread lodged in his throat.

The dog animagus sighed. "I don't like hearing about you putting yourself in danger pup." He took a look at the kid's devastated face. "Hey remember what I said earlier. Just because I'm upset doesn't mean I hate you. Not going to happen got it?" He waited until he got a nod in return. "Though this is certainly going on the rules list. No fighting anything that's twice your height!" He insisted making the teen chuckle. He continued to read before anyone could ask about the whispered conversation, raising an eyebrow at the boy's hope for points.

Harry flushed a bright red. "I know it was a stupid thought." He spoke up as Remus opened his mouth.

'And an arrogant one.' Snape thought before realizing he was surprised. 'When did I stop thinking he was as arrogant as his father?' he worried. He grumbled under his breath at the mention of the piercing look he'd given the boy at the time. He had been searching the brat for injuries, something he had fully expected to find after seeing the state of the troll.

Bill turned to look at Hermione in surprise when she spoke up to take the blame. From how she had acted in the books he thought it would have taken her a lot longer before she acted anywhere close to the girl he knew today. But then again a life and death situation has a way of changing people.

Hermione joined the other two in their examination of the floor.

"Miss Granger. I can't believe you lied to me in regard to such a dangerous situation." McGonagall said in a tight voice. Hermione gave a small whimper.

"It wasn't necessary though was it?" Luna asked capturing everyone's attention. "What's the difference in saying the boys came looking for you because you were in the bathroom or because you were looking for a troll? All it did was make you seem more brave when really you weren't."

Hermione stared at her in shock. "I didn't mean it like that."

"She was just trying to protect us Luna." Harry told the girl gently. "We were the reason she was in the bathroom in the first place and she didn't want us getting in trouble for that."

The blonde nodded. "Oh okay then."

Tonks shrugged her shoulders at the five point penalty. "She should have definitely had a lot more taken away for searching out a troll." She pointed out. "On the other hand she's lying to protect the boys so I'm glad it's not more but it's still not fair to the others who are punished more harshly for things a lot less dangerous." She frowned. "Does that make any sense?"

Remus nodded. "Mcgonagall was playing favorites, again. First Harry with quidditch and now Hermione."

Mcgonagall opened her open to protest before snapping it shut and sending him a blistering glare.

"She could have taken a hundred points and it wouldn't have been as bad as her saying she was disappointed in me." The girl admitted in a small voice. "She wasn't playing favorites she just knew the thing that would affect me the most."

"But it's still not fair to the overall house point system." Emmeline pointed out. She leaned forward to listen to what penalty the boys would get.

"Bloody hell Minnie. You rewarded them?" Sirius looked up in disbelief.

"They had just done something very impressive." She defended herself grimacing at the various looks she received in return.

"They could have just as easily been killed." Arthur pointed out, his voice grim. "And they directly disobeyed."

"What I want to know is why this is the first I'm hearing about it." Molly demanded looking at the professors.

"I believed it was taken care of in house and as no one was injured there was no reason to inform you." Dumbledore announced, edging back warily as the Weasley mother sent her full glare at him.

"My son fought a troll and you didn't think I needed to know? My eleven year old son?" She asked in a dangerously soft voice. "I have a right to know when one of my children are in danger." She glared at her son when he had the audacity to complain about the points they had received.

"You should have gotten a good paddling." Arthur announced in a firm voice.

"Yes sir." Ron gulped sending a pleading look at his mother as he flushed red in embarrassment. "But this was four years ago." He pointed out feebly hoping to stave off the punishment for now.

Molly shared a look with her husband and then with the marauders before nodding. "Mind you that's not going to work every time." she warned.

"And you better hope you don't put yourself in any more danger in this book or we'll seriously reconsider." Sirius warned.

Ron and Harry halted in the midst of relaxing, their eyes opening wide as they thought about saving the stone. Sirius gave them a suspicious look before speeding through the last few paragraphs.

"Thank Merlin that's over." Sirius sighed tossing the book to his godson. "I need a drink." He pulled his kid in for a quick hug. "That'll help though."


	13. Quidditch

See first chapter for disclaimers and warnings.

* * *

><p>Harry read out the chapter title, sighing in relief that he had gotten a good one. 'This should put Sirius in a better mood' he thought, cringing slightly as he remembered the man's anger.<p>

"We get to hear about your first match." Charlie said perking up from where he'd been brooding. It had been incredibly difficult hearing about his little brother and Harry in danger "I can't wait to see how you catch the snitch."

Harry froze in the act of nodding happily. In his excitement he had forgotten how the match ended. "It's interesting that's for sure." He croaked as beside him Hermione gave a low moan.

Sirius was watching him with a worried look. "I'm coming to learn interesting usually means bad when it's about you." He mumbled causing the teen to give him a sheepish grin.

Ron was watching Hermione with a worried look. "It won't be that bad." He tried to reassure her. "It's not like he can do anything with all of us here right?"

Despite the trio's apprehensive looks the general atmosphere of the room relaxed as the twins gave out loud cheers at the announcement of the beginning of quidditch. Harry named the first game of the season and his first game ever, Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

"Always the best game." Fred had a smug look on his face.

"And the most brutal." George was grinning in anticipation.

"Only because the two houses insist on maintaining a silly feud." Emmeline pointed out.

Sirius resisted rolling his eyes at her. "It's not silly it's competitive. And we fight just as hard against Ravenclaw when they have a team that can keep up with us." He gave a sly grin. "Which isn't often."

Harry chuckled as he continued reading, letting the room know that somehow everyone had found out he was to play seeker in the game.

Kingsley shook his head in amusement. "Secrets are always found out." He reiterated smugly, confident in the knowledge that while he was at school he had known everything that had occurred.

"But no one knew they'd fought a troll." Neville reminded the room as he looked proudly at his friends.

"Not even his own brothers." The twins pouted together before laughing at their friend's pessimistic thoughts.

Remus snorted. "I highly doubt you'd need the mattresses." He paused. "As long as there aren't dementors around." He clarified.

"Actually Mr. Lupin it would have been very helpful and reassuring." McGonagall smirked while the students laughed.

Sirius groaned and buried his head in a pillow.

"I didn't actually fall." Harry tried to comfort the man as he turned back to the book. He winced at how the next paragraph sounded and gave Hermione an apologetic look.

"That's why you always have a smart friend." Tonks advised the younger generation.

Hermione spoke quickly, seeing the raised eyebrows. "He needed help prioritizing, not with the actual work." She looked smug when the book revealed his enjoyment of Quidditch through the Ages.

The twins sighed in longing at the bounty of fouls that occurred during the World Cup of 1473. "That must have been an awesome game."

"Indeed I can see us doing that Forge."

"If only we were still playing."

"Why aren't you playing this year?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

The twins shared a look. "Oh we decided to concentrate on our studies, last year and all." Fred answered sending a quick look to his head of house. They shrugged at the disbelieving sounds they got in return, allowing that it had been a weak excuse.

Harry gave them a commiserating look as he continued reading, revealing his thoughts on Hermione's improved behavior after the troll."I just meant that after getting to know you we found what a great person you are, very funny, and loyal." He amended swiftly.

"Nice save." Ron mouthed to him.

Several of the adults looked stunned at the first year's blue jar fire.

"Wow." Emmeline murmured.

"That's really impressive." Remus congratulated the girl.

"But against the rules." Snape drawled. "Fire spells can be dangerous and no magic is allowed outside where it can't be supervised." Something was niggling at the back of his mind. 'Why did that sound so familiar?' He made an irritated sound as he was brought back into the story at the mention of his limp. "Of course you would notice that." He muttered.

"Interesting." Moody muttered as he sent a speculative look at the scowling professor. "How'd that happen?"

"Oh leave him alone." Emmeline muttered, sick with the way the man was always accused of something at every order meeting. 'It's no wonder he had joined the death eaters.' She pretended not to notice the astonished look the man wore.

Snape quickly turned his attention back to the book, giving a slight smirk at having caught the trio in wrongdoing. Though in truth he _had_ been looking for a reason to come down on them. "Being told off at least once a day is the only thing that keeps the three of you in line."

Harry's glare increased as the professor confiscated his library book."

"That's not a rule." Sirius growled.

"Just think of it as taking away the points he earned for fighting the troll." Snape raised an eyebrow knowing he had hit a sore point.

Sirius seemed to consider this a moment before shrugging and turning back to the book. "If that's the case you should have taken more." he muttered.

Remus sighed. "Padfoot, aren't you being a little harsh?"

His friend grabbed his chest dramatically. "He jumped on the back of a troll. My heart is still beating fast." He declared.

Harry pretended to roll his eyes. "How much longer am I going to have to listen to that?" He teased though he was holding his breath in case he had pushed the man too far.

"Just until you risk your life again which should be in about two chapters." Sirius threw back getting weak laughs from the other adults.

The teen flipped through the chapters. "Actually its four."

"Umm I think he was joking." Bill chuckled as Sirius looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Harry nodded. "I know but I wasn't." He stated nonchalantly. "Might as well prepare for it."

Sirius gave him a light smack to the back of his head. "Read you little brat." He instructed affectionally. He was happy the teen felt comfortable enough with him to tease but really wished it was about something else. He winced at Molly's outraged shout over Ron's rudeness once again.

"Ronald! I swear I raised you better than this. You should never wish pain on anyone especially a professor. For the life of me I don't know where you get this disregard for people's feeling from." She said shaking her head. Everyone waited for the rest of the explosion.

"That's it?" Fred asked in shock. "If we'd said that our ears would be bleeding from the screams."

"Well Snape _was_ being unfair." She muttered earning astonished looks from her family.

Emmeline nodded approvingly when Hermione checked the boys homework without letting them copy. "Nothing more than a parent would do."

Harry turned to his friend. "Thanks mum." He quipped cheekily, hurrying through the next paragraph before she could retort only to hear himself questioning his fear of Snape.

"I assure you there are plenty of reasons to fear me Mr. Potter." he returned silkily.

"Run Harry." Bill yelled laughingly as the twins got up to stand in front of the boy protectively.

"We'll stall him." They yelled.

"Boys." Arthur admonished, his lips twitching. He could always count on his children to lessen the tension and bring light back into a room.

Harry was laughing as he picked up from where he'd left off, telling of his plan to confront his professor in front of the other teachers.

"Something tells me that won't work." Kingsley muttered, smiling when Snape glared.

"It would have if I'd been in the room at the time." McGonagall sniffed.

Remus made an irritated sound when Harry entered the staffroom uninvited. His internal lecture about nosiness was interrupted at the mention of a horrible scene. "Now what?" He asked apprehensively.

"Something extremely dangerous to his health and his stomach." Ron quipped smirking.

"More like my eyesight. I thought I was going to be blinded." The dark haired teen laughed.

"So read already." Tonks demanded. "I want to know what happened." She burst into laughter at finding out Snape and Filch were having a private moment.

Luna's eyes had gone wide. "I thought Mr. Filch was in a relationship with Madam Prince, the librarian."

"Really?" Ginny, Tonks, Hermione and Emmeline asked, leaning towards the girl.

She nodded. "They particularly like the broom closet on the second floor." She answered dreamily. McGonagall's lips thinned while Hermione turned a little green.

"I guess they're not exclusive." Tonks smirk widened as Harry read about Snape exposing his legs to the other man.

The potions professor was white with rage. "Potter." He roared.

"I'm just reading what it says." The teen protested laughing. The majority of the room was howling, even McGonagall was chuckling slightly.

"Breathe Padfoot." Remus recommended as his friend leaned weakly against the back of the couch.

"Merlin I needed that." Sirius gasped wiping tears from his eyes.

"Harry." The twins were staring at him in interest. "Have you seen a mind healer." Fred asked earnestly.

"Cause we strongly recommend one." George told him. "We'll be visiting one later tonight."

"Count me in." Ron pleaded. "No one should have those images in their head."

Some of the laughter died down as Snape's injury was described.

Moody glared suspiciously. "What were you doing around that dog?"

"Playing fetch." He snarled back sarcastically.

Dumbledore held up a hand. "He was doing a favor for me Alastor and checking on the hidden item."

"Merlin, how much courage do you have?" Charlie breathed impressed when Harry still thought to ask for his book back.

Fred was shaking his head sadly. "Nice knowing you."

George wiped a fake tear. "See you in the afterlife."

Harry smirked at them, reciting how he'd gotten away without any points removal and immediately found his friends to tell them what he'd seen.

"Of course he did. We share everything." Ron said proudly.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother before noticing Hermione huddled between the two boys. "Is something bad coming up?"

"Nope." Harry answered quickly. "Not at all, just the Quidditch game." Nobody was reassured if the looks were anything to go by.

Kingsley nodded when Harry accused Snape of trying to steal the hidden object. 'It certainly sounds like it. Though I really would like to know what it is he's after."

"So would we." Half the room cried. The trio of professors looked smug.

"You'll just have to be patient and keep reading." McGonagall informed them, looking pointedly at the marauders.

Harry took pity on his pouting godfather. "It comes out in two more chapters."

"We find out something at the end of this one." Hermione reminded him, speaking up for the first time. She buried her head in her hands when the younger version of Ron called her out for her faith in the professors.

"Well we certainly proved that wrong." Harry joked, trying to conjole the girl out of her fearful thoughts. "I mean seriously how many professors have tried to kill me now?"

Hermione shook her head with a small smile. "I think I've lost count." She admitted.

"I'm going to pretend I just didn't hear that." Sirius muttered, running a hand over his face. He sighed when the kid's sleep was disturbed by images of an angry Snape.

"You gave him nightmares." Molly snapped.

"That's a common occurrence." Harry muttered. Snape inwardly frowned, disliking the idea. He listened as the brat refused breakfast due to nerves and Finnegan attempted to give encouragement.

Tonks snorted. "That's encouraging."

"He's a prat." Ginny agreed having come to know both him and Deal well. "Besides Harry shouldn't have to worry. Fred and George will keep him safe."

The two boys shrugged wearily. "We tried." They perked up as the team made the field sending grateful grins at Hermione for her part in Harry's fan sign.

Emmeline sighed. "You could give Lily a run with your charm skills and I've never seen anyone like her."

Mcgonagall was frowning. "You really shouldn't be doing spells that far advanced. Your magical core might not be strong enough yet. I'm sure Filius has cautioned you about that."

"Yes ma'am." The subdued girl murmured causing several people to turn to her in concern.

Harry shut the book. "We need a moment." He announced grabbing her hand and dragging her to the kitchen part of the room. Ron followed quickly.

"Really Hermione. You need to snap out of this." The red head started in a low voice.

"I know, I know. But he's going to be so mad." She was wringing her hands.

"He's always mad." Harry reminded her. "He can't do anything about it."

"Now." she retorted. "When we go back to school he's going to be absolutely horrible."

"And how is that different from normal?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Besides this is just the start. Think of the polyjuice in second year. And what happened in the shack in third year and..."

"Harry." she squealed. "You're not helping." But he was pleased to see her lips quirking up. "It's not just him. Mcgonagall was so disappointed about the whole troll thing and now.."

"So are my parents." Ron pointed out. "You don't see me whimpering do you?"

"Actually Ron" Harry began laughing causing the redhead to give him a small shove.

"And you weren't?" He retorted sending a meaningful glance at Sirius.

"Listen Mione." Harry said shooting a mock glare at his friend. "Just try to relax okay. I'll try to gloss over it quickly. And you did save my life so Sirius is bound to protect you."

"Thanks Harry." She gave a small laugh. "I'll be sure to hide behind him."

"Really Hermione, did your parents never yell at you?" Ron asked as they walked back to the group.

"Well no." She admitted.

"Merlin we really did corrupt you." Harry laughed, picking up the book once more.

"Should we be worried." Sirius asked watching them warily.

"Not in the least." Harry answered as he resumed reading, going over Wood's speech including the _or else_ look at the end.

"Or else he'll make us get up at five am." Fred informed them in a serious voice.

"Everyday of the week." George added shivering. "In the pouring rain."

"He was a little obsessive." Mcgonagall admitted.

Harry shrugged, thinking Wood hadn't been that bad. He continued, describing the meeting of the teams and Hooch's admonishment for a fair game.

Sirius snorted as he remembered the games between the two houses during his generation. He wished he had been there to encourage his godson but was glad Harry had such good friends.

"Prat." Hermione nudged his knee. "You could have told us the sign made you feel better."

"Its not really something I remembered after the match." Harry pointed out. He mimed blowing a whistle. All the quidditch fans were on the edge of their seats, Sirius leaning over and trying to read over Harry's shoulder.

The twins cheered as their friend Lee began announcing.

"That boy." Mcgonagall fumed.

Remus was laughing. "I think its great." He said causing Tonks to stare at him in surprise.

"Don't let him fool you." Sirius told her. "He wasn't a marauder just to help us with our homework."

The game continued with Harry narrating causing the current and former Gryffindors to cheer with each goal scored. There was some confusion when the viewpoint switched to show Hagrid entering the stands.

"I guess the author wanted to show something important." Remus murmured. He grimaced when it rapidly switched back to make a point of Harry's game plan.

"Smart." Sirius nodded. "You would be a prime target."

"Yeah but I was having so much fun watching the game from up there that I wasn't paying too much attention to the snitch." He admitted grinning.

Fred gasped in mock horror. "Never ever let Wood know that."

Charlie thumped the twins on the back of their heads when their wrist t it out of the way. "At least you're looking out for him." Molly sighed, hating the thought of the small eleven year old being hit.

The action increased as the two seekers chased after the snitch. There were some chuckles at the current Harry's confusion when the other plays sat unmoving to watch the battle.

"Well duh. Harry can fly really well." George reminded the room. "Everyone in the stadium was holding their breath watching." Harry blushed as he kept reading.

"Oi." Sirius yelled when his godson was fouled.

"That was deliberate." Charlie said angrily.

"Do we need to remind them that it's just a game?" Kingsley asked quietly, plainly amused.

"It won't help." Remus and Bill answered

"Woo go Lee." The twins cheered their friend as he took exception to the blatant move.

Remus was holding his sides as he laughed. "Even I wasn't brave enough to say something like that."

"You commentated?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"I filled in occasionally." he responded dryly. "But I made it a point to stay away from Gryffindor games."

The laughter stopped as everyone turned to stare at the book when Harry read about his broom misbehaving.

"What?" Remus mouthed.

"But its your first game." Sirius moaned. "Why is something ruining such an important memory?" He winced as the broom attempted to buck the boy off.

"Really Harry I thought you were a better flyer than that." Charlie teased, having fallen off his own broom too many times to be worried.

"Hush you." Molly snapped. "Harry could fall off."

The teen shrugged. "It's happened." He admitted without thinking. He winced at her harshly drawn in breath.

"Pay attention." Moody growled at the book when no one seemed to notice Harry's plight.

"Where were you two?" Bill demanded looking at the twins angrily.

They shrugged not sure why it had taken them so long to notice. They went grim faced as their small seeker ended up hanging by one hand.

"I hope your hand wasn't slippery." Emmeline fretted.

"How come you never worried like this when I was hanging off my broom?" Sirius pouted.

"Because you did it on purpose." She retorted, softening her tone when she saw the worry clouding his eyes.

There were some growls around the room when Hagrid pointed out that an adult would have to be jinxing the broom. A few suspicious looks were thrown at Snape when Hermione pointed him out.

"What are you doing to him?" Ginny burst out, looking at her professor angrily. Her parents and the marauders joined her.

"If you're the one doing this..." Sirius growled.

Harry reached over and grabbed his godfather as the man made to leave his seat. "Its not what it looks like." He told him softly. He quickly sped through Hermione's assertion to let her handle it, sighing when Kingsley snapped up the tidbit of information.

"What are you going to do?" Kingsley asked, the beginnings of a grin in place.

"Can we talk about this after he gets back on his damn broom." Remus gritted out.

The Weasley patron nodded approvingly at his twins sons attempted to catch their friend. "Good." Arthur murmured while Bill sent his brothers an apologetic glance. "Sorry."

"We wouldn't have been able to come home if we'd let him fall. Mum would've killed us." Fred joked feebly. He growled at the cheap shots Flint took.

"Damn Slytherins." Sirius growled. Snape frowned. He hadn't noticed that during the game.

Harry stopped reading for a moment and stared contemplatively at the book. 'Would anyone notice if he left a small part out?' he wondered.

Hermione laid a hand on his arm. "Its okay Harry. Just read it."

Snape's eyes widened in realization. "Yes Mr. Potter. Please read." He insisted in a silkily voice.

Everyone was gaping at the girl in shock as she set Snape on fire. "That was you?" McGonagall shouted in astonishment. Harry and Ron had moved so that their shoulders were blocking her from view.

"Moony.." Sirius said in a near whisper. "The goody two shoes, know it all bookworm set Snape on fire."

Remus was trying to hold in his laughter. "I know."

"We never even did that." Sirius turned to the trio. "I'm so proud." Emmeline had a sudden coughing fit as she struggled to keep from laughing. The men on either side of her were grinning.

Molly was frowning as she stared sternly at the girl. "That... that" she spluttered unable to get the words out.

The twins were slowly recovering from their shock.

"I can't believe it." Fred mouthed.

"Our little girl is all grown up." George beamed.

"I can't believe it." Fred whispered.

"I don't' think even I would have done that." George announced.

"I don't believe it." came Fred's strained voice.

"She set a teacher on fire." Admiration was heard in George's voice.

"I don't...oh crap." All eyes swung to the evil potions professor.

"Now Severus." Dumbledore hurried to say as he took in his professor's strained white face and shaking hands.

"She set me on fire." came the harsh whisper.

"She had a good reason." Ron burst out.

"Do not speak." Snape burst out, glaring at the three furiously.

"She did nothing more than you did dear boy in attempting to save the life of Mr. Potter." Dumbledore reminded him quietly.

"I didn't set anyone on fire." he snarled.

"Maybe not but her way was a lot more effective than your counter jinx." Harry pointed out.

"Merlin Harry." Sirius breathed as he watched the potions professor struggle to regain his control. "You really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut."

"I'm not going to let him attack my friend when she thought she was saving my life." The teen returned hotly. Remus was giving him a wide eyed stare urging him to stop.

"It's not like anyone else would have thought any different, what with him attacking me the first day of class. Hermione was the only one brave enough to act on it." He continued disregarding the warning looks.

"Indeed Mr. Potter." Snape's voice was no longer shaking and he was giving the dark haired teen an assessing look. "And as you said her way was more effective."

"Where's the blood?" Charlie whispered to his older brother in shock. "I expected a lot of blood after that exchange. What happened?"

"I don't know." Bill murmured watching intently. Snape and Harry continued to exchange measured looks.

"I believe Mr. Potter that you are still hanging from your broom." Snape gestured to the book. "No doubt the mutt is anxious to know that you did not succeed in killing yourself this time."

Harry nodded more relaxed now as he told of Hermione reclaiming her fire and slipping off.

"How did no one see you?" Neville asked almost to himself. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to invite attention.

"Thank Merlin." Molly and Emmeline breathed as Harry was able to climb back on his broom. They shared a commiserating smile.

"You have very good stamina and agility Potter. I don't think I've ever met anyone who would be able to climb on a broom 100 feet in the air without assistance. And this after hanging by one hand for so long." Kingsley said deeply impressed. Moody looked like he was ready to hand over the aurors badge immediately.

Sirius let out a breath when Harry had two feet back on the ground. "Its okay pup." Sirius reassured the kid who was about to sick up in front of all of Hogwarts. "First game, all the excitement and then to have that happen to you." Sirius patted him on the back consolingly. "Nobody would blame you for being I'll. " Harry grinned as he read out the next line while the twins burst out laughing.

Sirius blinked. "Is that?"

"No way." Charlie was shaking his head in disbelief. "There is no way you did that."

Bill burst out laughing. "Admit it Charlie he is way better than you"

"Your dad would have loved that." Remus told the boy as they both laughed at the look on Sirius's face.

"Where were you?" His godfather pouted a moment later. "You should be celebrating."

"I think Padfoot that he was more concerned with who tried to kill him." Remus nodded when it was revealed that the three had gone to Hagrid's.

Neville jumped when Harry mentioned the three headed dog. "That thing's name was Fluffy?" He shouted remembering the fear he had felt when confronted with the beast. "That monster was named Fluffy?"

"First rule with Hagrid. Never trust an animal with a cute name." Charlie advised. "And only Hagrid would have a three headed dog."

Ron grimaced at Hagrid's denial that Snape would hurt his friend because he was a professor. "That didn't stop Quirrell did it?" He muttered to his friends. Remus was too involved in his own thoughts to hear the comment. He did take note of Hermione's explanation for why she choose Snape to target.

"Its the same for counter jinxes." Bill pointed out reluctantly .

"One of the only reasons he's still in this room." Sirius growled.

Most of the adults groaned as the half giant revealed the hidden object had something to do with Nicolas Flamel.

'"That man." Molly snapped. "He should know better."

"I think I need to have a talk with Hagrid." Sirius muttered.

"Flamel, Flamel." Remus was muttering, trying to remember.

"The Sorcerer's Stone." Emmeline announced in shock. "That's what's hidden in the school."

"Of course." Remus realized, before looking up in horror. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

Harry waited to make sure the headmaster wasn't going to respond before he read out the last lines ending with Hagrid angry at himself. "He shouldn't have been. We would have found out regardless." He announced handing the book over.

Hermione was staring at him contemplatively. "I don't know whether to thank you or smack you." she whispered to him as she accepted the book.

"Why?" Harry asked oblivious.

"You deliberately baited Snape so he would divert his anger to you." She hissed back.

"You didn't deserve to get into trouble for trying to help me. Besides Snape's always hated me, this made no difference."

"Noble git." She muttered giving his hand a squeeze.


	14. Mirror of Erised

See first chapter for disclaimers and warnings. Have fun.

* * *

><p>"Can I just ask, for the sake of my sanity, are you in any danger of being harmed or killed in this chapter?" Sirius asked dryly though everyone could see the apprehension in his eyes.<p>

Harry leaned over to read the chapter title. "Nope, oh um, no." His voice had softened as he stared at the words.

"Well that's reassuring." Remus sighed as Tonks clutched at his sleeve.

"No danger." Harry said, his voice low. "But it might be really sad." He gestured for Hermione to read.

"What's the mirror of what'sit?" Neville asked, his curiosity overcoming his reticence. Looking around he noticed that besides the professors and the trio everyone wore confused expressions.

"It's desire." Luna answered dreamily.

"Well that clears things up." Charlie muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Ron gave a loud groan of frustration. "It's that stupid mirror isn't it?"

Hermione gave him a considering look as she continued reading, telling about winter at Hogwarts with snowballs...She choked to a stop.

"What?" The twins demanded staring at her alarmed face.

"Oh nothing." Ron answered sarcastically, though he was a little pale. "You were just hitting..."

"A teacher." Hermione interjected quickly. "It just shocked me is all."

George was eyeing her suspiciously. "Says the girl who set Snape on fire."

She quickly began reading not wanting to dwell on that conversation again. She shivered as she described the potions classroom in the winter.

"Really Severus," McGonagall admonished. "Would it kill you to do warming charms for your classroom?"

"It might." He responded dryly. "Potions are often unpredictable, especially when introduced to large amounts of magic." He reminded her.

"Smaller amounts, as in individual warming spells, are okay." Emmeline pointed out.

He smirked. "Indeed my snakes are proficient at that particular spell. I would think Minerva, that as a head of house, you would ensure your lions knew how to keep warm. We are in Scotland after all."

Around the room many had to duck their heads to hide their grins at the look on McGonagall's face

Harry's joviality didn't last long as Malfoy began taunting him for staying over break.

Harry huffed angrily. "It's not like I wanted to go home anyway."

"Don't blame you Harry." Tonks grimaced. "I wouldn't want to go back there either." She couldn't help feeling guilty, she had always loved going home and seeing her family during the holidays.

"Besides christmas at Hogwarts is a magical thing." Sirius threw a glare at his cousin as he tried to cheer up the kid. He rolled his eyes when the blonde switched taunts after not getting the reaction he wanted.

Charlie almost came out of his seat, an indignant look on his face as Malfoy compared Harry's quidditch win to a frog. "How can he say that? It was a brilliant save and catch."

"It's obvious isn't it. He's jealous." Ginny said and Snape silently agreed with her. "He could never have done that."

Harry snorted. "He couldn't even catch the snitch when it was on top of his head." The students laughed remembering that particular game.

"Ugh, don't tell me he got on the team." Sirius complained.

"Okay I won't." Harry answered cheekily, dodging the finger poking at his ribs.

Remus frowned when the taunts targeted Harry's lack of family . "That's not true. He had Hermione and Ron. Best friends count as family." He said remembering how the marauders had helped him through his own school years.

"Very true." Harry agreed beaming.

"And he certainly has family now." Sirius added smiling fondly at the boy.

"And a very large extended family." Tonks, Emmeline and the Weasleys chorused. Harry swallowed against the sudden feeling of tears.

"Thanks." He mumbled shyly. He mentally disagreed with the book about his first year being the best Christmas ever. This year and being able to spend it with Sirius topped it by far, even with the possibility of being possessed hanging over it.

"That's really sad Harry." Luna spoke up, frowning. Harry was alarmed to see tears in her eyes.

"I've had a good Christmas every year since." He assured her quickly.

"Oh well that's good then." He breathed easier when Ginny put her arm around the distraught girl and gave the redhead a small smile.

Ginny's blushed but gave him a mock hurt look when she wasn't included in the trip to Romania. "What was I, chopped liver?" she demanded causing the blonde girl to laugh.

Harry chuckled. "More like dragon food if you were visiting Charlie."

"Oi." The burly dragon keeper protested. He sent the kid a teasing grin. "Keep it up and I'll feed _you_ to the dragons."

"Stop teasing you too. Charlie has more sense than to take his little sister anywhere near those infernal beasts." Molly stated firmly. The rest of her family carefully avoided her eyes.

"You didn't!" she screeched noticing the looks.

"She was never in any danger." Charlie was quick to point out. "I didn't take her into the actual enclosure."

"Hmph, keep reading Hermione. I would really like to know what other things my children get into."

She complied causing Fred to laugh at Ron's offer to help Hagrid. "What did you think you were going to do?"

"Offer to hold a twig?" George continued.

"'Hush you two." Molly snapped, her anger still evident. "At least he was showing some manners." She growled in irritation when the Malfoy child showed up yet again and again insulted their family.

"That boy." Emmeline burst out, shocked at the behavior.

"Don't listen to him Arthur, Molly." Kingsley cautioned. "He's nothing but a spoiled little boy." He reminded the red faced couple.

"Please tell me you punch him." Bill growled staring at the book angrily.

"Not yet." Ron replied with a side glance at the girl beside him.

"To bad." Charlie muttered.

"Don't worry." Fred spoke up from where he'd been conspiring with his twin. "He won't find it so easy to pick on the Weasleys when we're through with him."

"Boys." Molly warned halfheartedly before changing her mind. The boy did need a lesson after all. "No permeant damage and nothing illegal." She instructed to their delight.

"Of course he has to show up." Sirius muttered when Snape arrived in time to stop the fight. "Really why can't you just let them slug it out for once."

"That was always your style Black." Snape spat out. "Not mine."

"But it was so satisfying." He smirked causing the other man to growl.

"Sirius." Remus snapped. "Stop baiting him."

"To be fair he didn't actually hear what came out of Malfoy's mouth." Kingsley pointed out with a sigh a moment later.

"He could have easily given a detention for fighting." McGonagall added grudgingly.

Snape sneered. "I don't need anyone defending my actions."

Hermione gave him a look, shocked at her own thoughts that his actions didn't deserve defending. She shook her head at herself, turning back to the book to describe the Christmas decorations.

"The great hall really is quite beautiful during Christmas." Hermione smiled wistfully.

"One needs to watch out for nargles. The mistletoe tends to be infested with them." Luna warned in a serious voice.

"Oh I don't know. I've grown quite fond of nargles." Harry grinned stupidly earning some raised eyebrows.

"Hey no fair, I want to know more about that story." Tonks whined as Hermione kept reading.

"I'm sorry but did I just hear that my youngest son was going to the library?" Molly asked in astonishment.

"It was Christmas break." Charlie cried staring at the trio in disbelief. "What were you working on?"

"Really, didn't realize how nerdy you guys were in your first year." Tonks laughed. "So glad you overcame that." She added avoiding Remus's glare.

"I don't think you corrupted Hermione." Fred decided.

"More like she corrupted you. The library honestly." George glared.

Sirius was shaking his head. "You definitely lose marauder points for this."

"Really." Hermione huffed. "If you'd let me continue you'll see how wrong you all are." She told them of their never ending search for Flamel.

The twins looked at each other. "Okay we can accept that." They decided.

"I'm sure you spent plenty of time in the library planning your pranks." Harry was looking pointedly at his godfather.

"Nope, that was what Moony was for." The dog animagus laughed as his friend whacked him on the arm.

"Git, you practically lived in the library during fourth year." Remus reminded him.

"That doesn't count, it was for animagus training." He silently agreed with his godson's words about having seen the name before.

"Just not somewhere you would think to look for it again." Ron muttered. Remus smirked knowing he was talking about the chocolate frogs.

Emmeline began laughing as the trio searched through the modern and recent books. "I don't think that's going to work."

"Why?" Neville asked confused.

"He's a lot older than we are Neville." Ron answered, smirking at his own method of choosing random books.

"That's actually not a bad system." Bill decided. Everyone sent him a look. "Well think about it. They have no clue when, where, or how to search. This way he might actually get lucky."

"Thanks Bill." Ron blushed. "Not that it worked mind you."

Harry laughed at his longing to get into the restricted section. "Yeah we were a bit smarter in second year weren't we?"

"You went into the restricted section?" Mcgonagall narrowed her eyes.

"We had a signed note." Hermione was quick to point out.

"Hrmp. I'll look forward to finding out what you could possibly need from that would require you to be around such advanced material." Hermione winced but kept reading, reciting some of the books in that section including material on advanced defense.

"That would be awesome if there was advanced DADA." Harry sighed wistfully.

Ron snorted. "Mate first we would need an actual teacher for our regular class." He chucked as his friend got them thrown out of the library, agreeing with him that he had to keep their secret from Snape.

"I wish I had known, I can assure everyone that you wouldn't have still been looking when I was done with you." he said silkily.

The trio turned pale while the adults, Sirius somewhat reluctantly, nodded approvingly at the potions professor.

Tonks snorted at Hermione's request the boys keep looking without her. "Let's see, two eleven year old boys, Christmas. Nope, not going to happen." She teased.

"You shouldn't judge them by what you would have done. Not everyone is as lazy as you Nymphi." Charlie called to her causing her hair to turn a deep red.

"Keep it up Charlie Weasley and I'll tell your mum about the day in sixth year..." she trailed off threateningly.

He had gone slightly pale. "You wouldn't. It implicates you as much as me." He warned avoiding his mother's eyes.

"My mum's not here." she taunted.

"I am." Sirius stated leaning forward. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "And as your relative I believe it's my duty to find out what happened. And I really want to hear."

"Me too." Remus spoke up quietly causing her to wince.

"Hermione, please keep reading." She said in a low voice, causing Sirius and Charlie to laugh. She could still feel Remus's eyes on her.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation when Ron told her to ask her parents. Though she had to admit that a lot of magical things crossed over to the muggle side without them realizing it. She gave both boys one of her patented looks as they did nothing but eat and plot to get their professor fired.

"Snape does the same thing." Harry pointed out. "How many times has he tried to get me expelled?"

"I only try after you do something exceedingly foolish and life threatening." The man pointed out dryly. "Maybe I believe you would be safer were you not in school."

Harry sent him a grimace. "Can't say that after this year and the dementors." He shrugged as his dismal chess playing skills were revealed.

"Anyone looks bad at chess against Ron. He's a genius at the game." Hermione said quietly. Hearing the words Ron beamed around the room.

Harry rolled his eyes at the looks he received when the book explained he wasn't expecting presents. "After the way you heard the Dursleys treated me you honestly think they got me presents?"

"Well no." Molly admitted sullenly. "Doesn't mean we like to hear about it though." She looked surprised at the gift from Hagrid. "That was nice of him."

Ron snorted. "Nicer than he knew, considering.

"Considering what?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Considering I sound like a frog croaking when I sing." Harry answered smoothly, sending his friend a warning look.

"Wonder where you get that from?" Sirius pondered. "James wasn't good but he didn't make your ears bleed either."

"I don't think I ever heard Lily sing." Remus added.

"There was a good reason for that." Snape muttered under his breath, only Dumbledore and Remus catching the words. He raised an eyebrow at the gift from the Dursleys.

"I always did wonder why they sent anything. As pitiful as it was." Harry mused. "Given how they feel about me and about owl post why would they bother?"

"Image." Kingsley answered. "And fear. They did have to maintain at least a slight pretense or more _unnaturals _might visit them."

Harry agreed that this was entirely plausible. He joined the Weasleys in laughing at his friend over his fascination with the muggle coin.

"Really Ron I didn't know you were so much like dad." Bill gasped out.

"Do you still have it?" Arthur asked excitedly. He deflated when Ron shook his head until Hermione assured him she had some he could have. She continued reading as Harry continued to unwrap his gifts.

"What's wrong with a Weasley sweater?" Charlie asked angrily as Ron slid down in his seat. "Everyone at the dragon reserve is jealous of them."

"There's nothing wrong with them." Ron mumbled unable to explain how embarrassed being poor made him feel. Homemade items did not make for good gifts to friends. Ginny shared a commiserating smile with her brother.

"I really appreciated it Mrs. Weasley." Harry said coming to his friend's rescue. "I really wasn't expecting anything."

Molly smiled. "You're welcome dear." She frowned when Ron complained to his friend about the colors.

"But you like maroon." George pointed out.

"He also likes complaining." Fred added shooting his younger brother a look.

Ron squirmed in his seat, seeing his mother looking down while Arthur patted her arm. "I was eleven." He muttered under his breath. He perked up as Harry unwrapped the last gift made which appeared to be a bundle of silvery material.

"The cloak." The marauders said together. Sirius sighed remembering the many times they had snuck around under its cover.

"Think of all the trouble he can get into now." Remus told his friend smirking.

Sirius looked momentarily ecstatic before realization set in. "Oh Merlin." he moaned.

"You have an invisibility cloak?" Fred gaped.

"And you didn't tell us? George demanded.

"We gave you the map."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"Thank you Mr. Potter." McGonagall said in a very serious voice. "For not sharing it with them."

"I really wanted the school to remain standing." He quipped causing the twins to pout.

"Who in the world gave you a cloak like that." Emmeline fussed. "Talk about irresponsible." The trio burst out laughing causing the adults to look at them strangely.

Harry continued laughing when Hermione read about him trying on the cloak leaving his head floating in midair, , remembering the incident from third year. Seeing the look Snape was giving him, he was remembering too.

Sirius grinned. "It is a weird feeling isn't it, the first time."

"Very useful Potter. Make sure you keep it safe." Moody growled.

Mcgonagall stiffened as the accompanying note was described, recognizing the handwriting. "Albus, you gave him that cloak?" She screeched. "Were you inviting him to cause trouble?"

Snape was growling. "Impractical, irresponsible, boneheaded move."

"I was merely returning it to the rightful owner. It was not mine to keep." he answered smiling .

"You could have waited until he came of age." The transfiguration teacher huffed.

Sirius was staring at the pair in surprise. "Why did you have James's cloak?" He asked the headmaster.

"He was always very protective of it, and considering..." Remus trailed off as he stared at the headmaster suspiciously.

Dumbledore avoided their eyes. "I had asked to examine it." he said simply.

Harry shrugged when everyone sent him curious looks for his morose behavior. "It was the first thing I had from my parents." Came the sad voice. Sirius squeezed his shoulder.

"There are lots of valuables in the Potter vault. Your dad moved a lot of stuff there when they went into hiding." He explained quietly.

"If that thing did belong to James, well then it explains an awful lot." Mcgonagall said sternly sending a look at the marauders who just smirked back .

The twins grinned at their mum when they came on scene wearing their own jumpers, the first letters of their name proudly displayed.

"You're wearing the wrong ones aren't you?" Emmeline asked shaking her head at their antics.

"No they're wearing the right ones because everyone thinks they're wearing the wrong ones." Tonks said shrewdly.

"Is this pick on the twins day or something?" Fred pouted.

"Join the club." Harry muttered gesturing to the book.

"P for prat." Charlie and Ron growled as Percy joined the group with his own sweater.

"Boys." Arthur began tiredly. "He isn't here to defend himself so how about we lay off him."

The Weasley children grumbled but agreed. "He is a prat though." Ron mumbled under his breath. He sat up as the Christmas feast which was described in detail. "It sounds so good. When are we eating?"

Molly gasped as she looked at the clock. "Oh my its after two. We completely missed lunch."

"That's surprising." Hermione muttered.

"We'll finish this chapter and the next then have an early dinner if that's okay." Nods came from around the room though both Ron and Charlie looked unhappy.

Hermione continued her narration causing some chuckles and eye rolls at the headmaster's behavior.

McGonagall looked faintly embarrassed at her own actions. "I am allowed to enjoy the holidays." She said stiffly. "And one word from you Mr. Black and you'll regret it." The students were all chuckling while Sirius pouted.

Harry grinned as his haul from the Christmas crackers was read out. "They came in handy over the summer." Harry remembered. He had put a sheet over one of the non-explodable luminous balloons so that it looked like what muggles thought of ghosts and floated it into his cousins bedroom. He chuckled mentally reminding himself to tell Sirius that story.

"I really liked the grow your own warts kit. Aunt Petunia had a sudden outbreak." This time Harry laughed outright.

Fred gaped at him. "You played pranks?"

"Without us?" George emulated his brother.

"I wouldn't have done it if she wasn't so mean." Harry mumbled, embarrassed at the looks he was getting from some of the adults.

"Don't listen to them pup. I'm proud of you." Sirius clapped a hand on his back while Molly narrowed her eyes at the man.

Ron snorted at the mention of the new chess set. "They still don't listen to you."

"That's because he only plays you and you kill him every time." Hermione retorted. Ron beamed at the off handed praise.

The four boys grinned at each other at the memory of their snowball fight while Neville and Ginny looked envious.

"We won." Harry, Ron and the twins shouted at the same time.

"We buried you." Fred insisted.

"No way." Ron argued. "Harry hit George in the face and then I dumped that pile on you."

"But only after we chased you to around the lake." George remembered.

"Enough." Molly demanded as Ron opened his mouth to argue back. Fred and George made faces at the pair, high fiving as they were reminded of stealing Percy's prefect badge. "Ah good times." They chorused grinning.

"Did you ever think that maybe if you didn't tease him like that he wouldn't have left?" Luna asked suddenly. All eyes turned to her. "Not everyone likes to be teased." She added.

"She does have a point." Bill said gently.

"It should take a lot more than a couple of pranks to turn your back on your family." Fred responded angrily while beside him George stared at the floor deep in thought.

A couple paragraphs later Mcgonagall huffed at the reminder of the note's instructions to use the cloak well."Really Albus you practically told him to go wandering at night."

"Which I might add he did, often." Snape grumbled sneering when the boy left his friend behind.

Ron gave his friend an understanding look about wanting to use the cloak alone. "Don't worry about it Harry. I get where you're coming from." He reassured him.

Remus started laughing when Harry disturbed the fat lady without being seen. "One night," He struggled to explain. "James and I spent the whole night going in and out, in and out, under the cloak. The fat lady was so frustrated she was screaming by morning."

McGonagall's eyes had widened. "Remus Lupin." She gritted out. He took one look at her face and shrank back. "Do you know how long it look us to calm her down?"

Beside him Sirius was frowning. "Where was I?" He asked petulantly.

"Hospital wing." Remus muttered keeping a wary eye on his former professor. He raised an eyebrow at Harry's choice of wandering.

Fred placed his head in his hands. "You could go anywhere, do anything."

"And you go to the library?" George moaned.

"Well at least I went to the restricted section." Harry offered feebly.

Hermione gave him an approving look as she kept reading looking confused when her friend heard whispering from the books. 'I've never heard anything in there.' She thought to herself..

"Good Potter. Pay attention to that feeling." Moody grunted, impressed.

Snape frowned. "You shouldn't be able to hear that." He shared a look with the headmaster. He couldn't help but smirk when the brat was startled by the loud screams.

"Any book that you had picked up would have screamed Mr. Potter." McGonagall informed him. "The restricted section is warded against unwanted visitors."

"Wish I'd known that then." Harry muttered. "I about had a heart attack."

Hermione continued on, her speech picking up pace as she told of her friend running from the staff, namely Filch and Snape.

"I would have caught him if he didn't have a blasted invisibility cloak." Snape snarled, glaring at the teen. He sneered when the first year worried about one of searching members finding him by touch.

"Aww can you imagine if the cloak did keep you from being solid?" Fred asked grinning.

"The kinds of things we'd get into." George answered dreamily.

"And this is the reason why I didn't tell you about the cloak." Harry said dryly. He sobered as his younger self hid in what appeared to be an abandoned classroom.

Hermione gave her friend a sad look as she described the mirror and the saying inscribed on it.

Remus's eyes widened as he realized what the words said. Heart's desire. Looking over at the teen he thought about what the mirror would show and gave a low moan of dread.

Sirius tensed when the book described how his godson kept himself from screaming. He turned with an accusing look. "I thought you said no danger."

Harry was looking at him sadly. "They wouldn't have hurt me."

Sirius was confused by the look in the teen's eyes. Beside him Remus had placed his elbows on his knees and was holding his head in his hands as the mirror showed a large group of people.

"Who was there with you?" Charlie asked softly looking around the room. Most were confused, wearing apprehensive looks while others bore the signs of pain, longing and hurt.

There was some more confusion amongst the younger set at Harry's thoughts on being seen only because he was invisible but they dismissed it as the woman standing behind Harry was described.

Snape drew back into his chair, eyes wide and dark, as he realized who had appeared to the boy. He really shouldn't have been surprised, it was the same person that appeared for him. Not that he liked having anything in common with the brat.

"Lily." Emmeline realized as tears came to her eyes. Everyone turned to look at Harry sadly.

Molly sniffed when it was revealed that the woman was crying. "Tears of happiness, that you'd grown up so much and so well." She told him gently. "And tears of sadness because she couldn't be there for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said thickly. Sirius had put his arm around his godson and the teen leaned into the touch, taking comfort as much as offering it to the distraught man as his father was the next to be described.

Emmeline gasped when the boy questioned if they were his parents. "You didn't even know what they looked like?" She asked horrified.

Harry shrugged as he tried to hastily wipe his eyes. "I'd never seen any pictures of them." He answered causing Remus to give a low growl. Sirius kept his head down but tightened the arm around the teen's shoulders.

Harry frowned as Hermione told of his grandparents and other relatives that were in the mirror. " You should have been there." He whispered to his godfather. " If I'd known about you back then you would have been standing up front with mum and dad. I would have wanted you there."

Sirius gave the thin shoulders another squeeze, too choked up at the moment to respond probably. He managed to find his tongue though when the small first year tried to make his way through the glass.

"Sometimes I think it would be easier if I could have joined them." Harry said, a wondering tone in his voice.

"Harry James." Sirius growled, straightening up to give the kid his sternest glare. "Never let me hear you say anything like that again."

Harry stared at the fierce eyes of his godfather. "It was just a thought." He mumbled. He knew better than add that if anything happened to the man beside him he'd be giving the idea some serious attention. Sirius continued to give him a suspicious look as if reading his thoughts.

The dark haired teen noticed the shocked look on his friend's faces and pasted a fake smile on his face. . "Guys I'm not planning on killing myself." he sighed. "It would just be nice to be with my parents."

The professors shared a look, determined to keep a closer eye on the teen.

"Oh honey I know how hard it must be for you but you need to leave it alone." Molly fretted when the boy promised to return to the mirror.

"Indeed Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore's voice was grave. "It is very easy to become obsessed with the mirror's reflection."

Arthur sighed when Ron mentioned wanting to see his friends parents. "Unfortunately son I don't think it works that way." He said quietly. He was apprehensive about what it would show.

"Gee Harry. Didn't know we were so important to you." Bill quipped at the youngsters desire to see Ron's brothers but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"The Weasley's are my second family." Harry smirked. "I wanted to see if you really were as cool as Ron made you out to be." He shook his head at his friend's lack of tact in the next sentence.

"Ron." Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Emmeline all shouted. If possible the adults had become paler. Ron was wincing as he realized how that sounded.

Harry just shrugged. "It's such a Ron thing to say." He kept his head down as Hermione read about his obsession over the mirror.

"Not good, not good, not good." Tonks chanted. She was latched onto Remus's arm, her hair jet black.

Luna looked hopeful when the two boys found the mirror again. "But they're not really there are they?" She asked. She was thinking of her mother and how good it would be to see her again.

"No." Harry answered in understanding. "But it was more than I've ever had before." He held his breath as Ron stepped in front of the mirror.

Fred snorted. "Harry sees his...lost family and you're head boy? How shallow can you be?"

"Besides why would you want to be head boy for? They're all a bunch of prats." George added.

"Oi." Bill called out throwing a pillow at his brother. "Both of you shut it. I'm betting there's more to this than just wanting power." He winced when the two first years started fighting over the mirror.

"Now's not the time to fight." Moody admonished harshly. "You need to remain vigilant." He nodded when Filch's cat came upon them.

Snape frowned when Ron warned his friend from going back the third night. "I really don't want you to go back." he admitted. "Its not healthy and I don't need him to lose any more of his brain cells than he obviously already has." He added when everyone turned to stare at him. Nor did he need to hear anymore about the one person that had captured his heart.

"I agree about not going back." Sirius muttered pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hopefully you come to your senses soon."

Hermione frowned over the top of the book when Harry compared Ron to her. "You say that like its a bad thing." She frowned over the top of the book at him.

"Of course not." He quickly reassured her. "I just didn't want to hear it." He gave her a small grin. "And it was a bit odd hearing it from Ron." Instead of smiling back she shot him a stern look when he headed back to the room with the cursed mirror.

"Should have immobilized him." Charlie muttered, frowning in concern. "Or at least sat on him so he couldn't move."

"Thank Merlin." Sirius breathed when Harry was interrupted by Dumbledore. He was really concerned about the thoughts Harry had while visiting that mirror and knew that the recent traumas had only reinforced the idea. He made a vow to talk to his godson soon.

"How did you know I was there?" Harry asked suddenly, staring at the headmaster.

Dumbledore frowned, gazing at the floor with sad eyes. "You are not the only one that wants to visit family on Christmas."

"You have family?" Ron asked astonished, breaking the somber mood of the room. The twins snorted with laughter.

"Ronald." Molly admonished.

Bill glared at the headmasters words to the first year. "There's nothing delightful about it." He mumbled. "And if it's ensnared so many maybe it should be destroyed."

"Ah but if we destroyed every item that had the potential to be dangerous there would be nothing left in the world." The aging man pointed out calmly.

Tonks frowned at the revelation that Dumbledore had known of the boys visit the night before. "So you're saying you sat there the night before watching and didn't bother to say anything?" She huffed when the man merely smiled.

There were some guilty and despondent looks as Dumbledore explained what Ron's desire had meant.

"Oh Ron." Molly sighed tearfully.

"You should have your own desire because you want it, not because your brothers did it first. You all have different strengths." Kingsley told him.

"Yeah Ron you're the only one in the house that can play chess like a master. None of us can keep up with you." Charlie pointed out.

Ron ignored the comments as he glared at Harry. The dark haired teen just waved his hand at the book with a disgruntled look.

Remus sighed in relief at the news that the mirror was being moved but was concerned at the thought that Harry would ever need to come across it again. "That sounds ominous." Remus murmured, a thoughtful look on his face. He looked over when the kid asked Dumbledore about his own desire.

Harry shrugged grinning slightly. "Sorry sir, but I was very curious."

"Curiosity is a delightful thing." Dumbledore returned his eyes twinkling once again.

"Mental note, socks for Dumbledore." Sirius quipped with a faint grin. He was still slightly pale but had loosened his grip on his godson and was sitting up fully again.

Hermione closed the book, handing it over as she gave her friend's hand a squeeze. She hated that he was having to relieve all of his worst moments over again, but at least this time he had Sirius here to help him through it.


	15. Flamel

See first chapter for disclaimer and warnings. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Please tell me this isn't a bad chapter." Ron pleaded as he accepted the book.<p>

"It's not bad." Hermione reassured him knowing what should happen next.

The red headed teen grinned as he read out the title. "I remember this." He shook his head at his friend for putting the cloak away after the mirror incident.

"Harry." The marauders and twins cried together. "Just because we don't want you near that mirror is no reason not to use the cloak." Fred pouted. "You're supposed to have fun and terrorize the teachers."

"Mr. Weasley." McGonagall called sternly. He grinned, noticing the tell tell twitching of her lips. Remus shook his head at the fond memories.

"I didn't want to take the chance that I'd go back for the mirror or find something equally as dangerous." Harry pointed out. "And its not like I left it there forever." He finished, smirking. He shrugged when it was revealed the images in the mirror disturbed his sleep. "I'd always had nightmares. These ones were just a lot more detailed." Sirius looked at him in concern, his previous worry increasing.

Remus sighed sadly. "I wish you didn't have to have to go through that."

The teen shrugged. "To be honest they were a lot more preferable to the ones I'm having now."

As one everyone turned to look at Arthur, who had turned pale and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"You know Harry I think I liked it better when you were getting into trouble. I don't think I can take much more of this depressing nonsense." Tonks observed, her eyes turning red. Remus turned to glare at her.

Sirius grimaced as the details were read out and tightened the hold he had maintained on his godson's shoulders. He didn't want the image of James dying in his head anymore than it already was. He agreed with Ron when the first year cautioned his friend about the mirror driving him mad.

"Ronnie's being sensible." Fred pretended to faint.

George caught his twin and held on for dear life. "The world must be ending." he cried.

"He's simply being a good friend." Bill told them sternly, sending a warm smile at his younger brother.

"It was quite shocking to hear that from Ron." Harry teased, laughing at his friend's indignant face. He turned to look at Hermione when it was revealed she was upset that he'd been out of bed.

"I might have been a little more sympathetic if I'd known the full story behind the mirror." She retorted turning to glare at him.

He cringed away from her look. "I really didn't want to think about it anymore." He attempted to reason, blowing out a breath when her look became understanding.

"Girls." he mouthed to his godfather who smiled wanly in return.

Sirius perked up at the mention of Quidditch, the mirror and Harry's death thoughts fading to the back of his mind. "It's time for another game." he exclaimed.

"Hopefully this one is not as exciting as the last one." Emmeline said dryly, surprised at the relieved feeling she felt at playboy's change in mood.

"It was entertaining." Ron shared a grin with Neville.

Charlie nodded when Wood worked him team hard despite the wet conditions. "Good, best way to play Quidditch. You need to work at it." Charlie was focused wholeheartedly on the book , missing the faces the twins were making at him.

"See Mione, Quidditch has it usages." Ron stopped reading to point out Harry has less nightmares when he's tired.

"I never said it didn't." She retorted. "But it doesn't have to be everything either."

"Guys." Harry sighed, rolling his eyes at their arguing.

Charlie gestured angrily when he heard about the twins playing around during practice. "That's no way to get during practice." He exclaimed before Bill slammed a pillow into his face.

"Keep reading Ron or he'll never stop." He advised laughing with the others at his brother's red face. His mouth dropped open in shock when the next line revealed that Snape was referring.

"What?" The adults shouted. The professor himself was staring at the headmaster with an accusing look.

"Can the bat even ride a broom?" Tonks asked snidely. Harry worked hard to suppress his laughter, while Ron and the twins didn't even attempt to, all three rolling on the floor.

"I am proficient." Snape shot back with a glare. "Just because I never felt the need to show off with wild tricks that left one in the hospital wing for a week does not mean that I have no talent."

Remus had sighed heavily. "Sirius starts to grow up and you have to take his place?" He questioned absently as he threw a worried glance at his friend. It was unusual for the man to miss an opportunity like that.

Tonks flushed slightly. "Like he has good intentions refereeing a Gryffindor game!" She defended nodding when Wood pointed out that he would penalize them for everything.

"Biased git." Fred muttered as all the present students were now glaring at the dark haired man.

"I hardly need an excuse to knock off points. You do very well all on your own." He sniped back, uncomfortable with the attention focused on him.

"Fred, George." Molly warned as a twin opened his mouth to retort back. "Don't make me remind you that he's still your professor."

"But mum you just did." Ginny pointed out, an innocent expression on her face. She waited until her mum had turned back to the book before high fiving the twins.

Luna turned to look at Harry when Ron revealed his friend had a second reason to worry about Snape referring. "What is that?" She asked.

"Because I really believed he tried to kill me in my first match." He answered shrugging. "I figured him being in the air with me gave him an even better chance."

Bill snorted. "Yeah Hermione couldn't set fire to him in the air."

The young witch groaned. "Can we please forget about that?"

Ron smirked when he read about Hermione losing at chess "Not that she loses gracefully mind you." He announced smirking. Beside him the girl huffed.

"You are very competitive Hermione." Neville said gently.

"That's an understatement." Harry muttered to his godfather who chuckled.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Emmeline comforted the girl while glaring at the boys. "You'll notice they think it's okay as long as it involves quidditch."

"But that's Quidditch." Ron and Charlie protested.

Snape glared a moment later at having his referring questioned. "It was not sinister." The potions professor gritted out, glaring at the dark haired teen.

"It was from where we were sitting." Harry retorted. "You certainly didn't go out of your way to make us think otherwise." He shook his head when Hermione told him not to play.

Charlie stared at her aghast. "But its Quidditch. He has to play."

"Oh sorry." She returned sarcastically. "I didn't realize that the game was more important than Harry's life."

Sirius sighed. "I have to agree with her on this one. Harry is more important than quidditch."

Remus gasped as he stared at this friend in shock and a growing concern. "Padfoot's growing up." He gave a slight chuckle as his friend gave him a shove.

Harry was watching the two men eagerly, seeing a side of them that he'd not seen before. For maybe the first time he could see why they were marauders. The group chuckled at Hermione's next suggestion.

"You go to a magical school Hermione." Fred shook his head at the blushing girl.

"It's not really possible to fake something like that." George added.

"Nice Ron, really nice." Ginny scoffed when the redhead suggested actually breaking a bone.

"Ron." Molly sighed.

"Well injured is better than dead." He retorted, sporting the famous Weasley blush.

George grimaced at the news that there was no reserve. "Which was foolish of us really." He said thoughtfully. "Considering what happened."

Fred nodded. "Even a bad player would have been better than no player."

"Don't give anything away." Harry warned noticing both Sirius and Remus were frowning again.

Ron continued reading narrating the part of the story where Neville was hit with the leg locker curse.

"Stupid Malfoy." The red faced boy muttered. Luna patted him on the arm consolingly then frowned when everyone in the common room with the exception of Hermione laughed.

"Thank you Hermione." Molly and Emmeline said, glaring at the boys who were looking down ashamed.

"We really shouldn't have been laughing." Harry mumbled. "Sorry Neville."

His dorm mate waved away the words. "If it had been anyone else I probably would have laughed too."

"It was pretty funny." Ron grinned looking up. Hermione gave a huff and swatted his arm.

Mcgonagall nodded at the suggestion to inform her about the event. "You should have Mr. Longbottom." The stern professor stated. Her lips were thin with disapproval.

He shrugged. "It would have just made him hate me more."

Ron read his own words to his dorm mate with a pained expression on his face. "That didn't come out the way I meant to." The red head mumbled.

The unhappy looks intensified when Neville began doubting his placement in the house of the brave.

"Don't say that Neville." Sirius spoke up. "The hat knew what it was doing when it put you in Gryffindor."

Neville stared back at the man he had considered a murderer until yesterday. "Yes sir." He mumbled.

"Sir?" the man mouthed to his fellow marauder, a horrified look on his face. Remus burst out laughing before turning to smile approvingly at Harry when the youth gave his friend words of encouragement and chocolate.

"You really are very kindhearted." Kingsley announced, causing Harry to blush.

He shrugged. "It was the right thing to do."

"But unfortunately not everyone would do it. James probably wouldn't have. Or me." Sirius admitted. "You have a lot of your mother in you."

Snape frowned not wanting to admit that it was something Lily would have done without thinking.

"It really did make me feel better." Neville announced with a quiet smile.

Remus smirked when the card was Dumbledores, knowing what was on the card while the headmaster's eyes widened.

"Ahh that does explain a little more." He mused.

Tonks huffed. "Okay Ron, please continue reading so that those of us not genius's will understand."

"For the love of ..." Charlie exclaimed a moment later. "After all that searching and Flamel was on the back of a bloody chocolate frog card."

"Just goes to show you." Fred quipped, grinning.

"There is always something to be gained by eating chocolate." George finished pulling a frog out of his pocket.

"I am in complete agreement." Remus declared fervently, causing laughter to ripple around the room. It increased as Ron narrated the look on Hermione's face at the news.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the boy beside her.

"What's the chance of you not remembering any of my comments when we're done with all of this?" Harry asked with a slightly apprehensive look.

Ron snorted. "This is Hermione you're talking about." He pointed out, chuckling at her idea of light reading.

"If that's light I'd hate to think what you consider a lot of reading." Fred trailed off unable to fathom so much work.

"Some people, Mr. Weasley, enjoy learning. McGonagall told him, her voice frosty.

Groans were heard from the adults as their suspicions about the sorcerers stone were confirmed.

"But Hogwarts is a school." Molly said faintly.

"More like the personal playground for a manulipative old fool." Remus muttered under his breath.

Arthur and Sirius had turned to glare at the headmaster, next to them Emmeline and Kingsley exchanged worried looks. Tonks, Bill and Charlie were watching the trio in fascination.

"What's the stone?" Neville asked breaking the mounting tension.

Harry held up his hand when several adults opened their mouths to answer. "We talked about it so it should be in the book."

Fred's eyes lit up at the thought of transforming anything into gold. "That would be awesome."

"Think of the ultimate chaos we could achieve." George was bouncing in his seat.

"Another reason to be glad it was destroyed." Harry whispered to his friends, watching the other two warily.

Neville looked horrified when it was revealed the stone could make you immortal. "Wish I hadn't asked now." he muttered.

Bill snorted in disbelief that Flamel had wanted the stone moved from Gringotts. "It's a one in a ten million shot that someone would attempt to rob the bank. Flamel had to have had inside information and if he did he should have told the goblins.

"Not that the a school is a much better place to hide it." Remus said scathingly, loud enough for the room to hear. Molly nodded in agreement.

"I don't think he was hiding it so much as using it as bait." Sirius point out thoughtfully. Dumbledore looked uncomfortable at the word.

"It did provide a unique opportunity to draw out the part of Voldemort I still believed to be alive." he admitted.

"But at what cost?" Moody grumbled fixing the old man with his magical eye.

"I believe the book will explain much better than I could." He murmured avoiding the accusing stares.

Harry shared a look with his friends. "Maybe I really was supposed to try for it." he murmured as quietly as he could, keeping an eye on Remus and his enhanced hearing.

"Oh Harry. You really can't think the headmaster would put you in danger on purpose." Hermione cried. She seemed to reconsider her words. "Okay maybe, but it's not something I really want to think about!" Harry shrugged and gestured for Ron to read.

The red head shrugged off the looks they were getting for not paying attention in class. "It was a lot more productive than listening to Quirrel."

Harry snorted. "Even if we could understand him through the stutter we wouldn't have learned anything from him."

Remus sighed. "You do have a point." He admitted. He shook his head at Harry's foolishness. Playing quidditch just so the Slytherins didn't think he was scared.

"Oh yes. It's better to be killed than to lose face." Bill said dryly. Harry shrugged.

"Foolish Gryffindor pride." Snape sneered. He raised an eyebrow at the boy's perception that he was being followed by his professor.

"I most certainly was not stalking the boy." He sneered in response to the looks. He waited until everyone had turned back to the book before giving in to his thoughts. 'I was trying to keep his sorry hide alive.'

There were some grumbles when potion class was described as torture and not just in the way of a normal schoolboy dislike of school.

Dumbledore leaned forward at the mention of mind reading. "It's called legilimency Harry and Professor Snape does indeed know how to do it." He informed him with a slight smile.

"Not that I was using it. The boy was being paranoid." Snape snapped.

"It is actually something we will need to discuss before you return to school." The headmaster continued.

Harry felt a sense of foreboding as his godfather stiffened beside him. "Does it have anything to do with why you've been avoiding me?" He questioned with accusing eyes.

"Harry." molly admonished.

"It has everything to do with it." Sirius broke in, shooting her a glare. "We'll talk about it later." He relaxed as the action turned back to the quidditch game, Harry's friends giving him a dramatic goodbye and heading off with their wands in hand.

"Hmm what could they be up to this time?" Fred asked slyly.

"It would take a lot to top the last game." George teased. Hermione blushed and avoided their gazes. They burst out into laughter at the thought of using the leg locker curse on Snape.

"I would have paid money to see that." Sirius smirked, ignoring the glares Molly through his way.

Harry was staring at his friends in shock. "You were going to do what?"

"It was a last possible option." Ron defended. "We weren't going to let him hurt you."

Arthur sighed. "That's very loyal and noble Ron. But you need to remember that Snape is a professor. He wouldn't hurt Harry."

"Didn't stop Quirrell." Ron snarled silently before resuming his reading.

Emmeline looked over in surprise when it was announced that Dumbledore had come to the game. "You don't usually watch Professor?" she asked. "I was under the impression that you enjoyed quidditch."

He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I have a fondness for all sporting events. However in my old age I have come to savor the games for the quiet time they provide within the castle." Beside him Snape stiffened angrily, the emotion repeated in the book.

"Of course I was angry. I had made a fool out of myself when it wasn't needed." He snarled under his breath, again glaring at the headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am sorry I didn't tell you I would be there." He said just as quietly. "I still feel it was a good idea that you were in the air with him. Harry was our priority." They both turned back to the book.

"Here we go again." Bill muttered, sighing angrily when Malfoy joined his younger brother in the stands. There was no doubt in his mind that the blonde was there to cause trouble.

"One would think that an older student or a prefect would intervene." Kingsley stated.

Hermione blushed. "Well we made it a point to sit away from them in case we did have to curse Snape." She motioned for her friend to continue.

"Really Severus." McGonagall huffed at the multiple penalties her colleague was awarding to her team.

He smirked. "I do have a reputation to maintain. How would it have looked if I hadn't penalized Gryffindor?"

"Like a fair and just game." Charlie muttered glaring at the man.

Remus and Sirius growled angrily as Draco started his list of insults with Harry's family, the sounds becoming louder when they noticed Harry's clenched fists.

Ginny scoffed as he went on to insult her family's lack of money. "Can't he come up with any new material."

"You tell him Neville." Several in room cheered when the Slytherin turned on the round face boy only for the Gryffindor to stick up for himself.

Ron smirked. "Just wait, it gets better."

Luna's dreamy expression faded as she turned to glare at the book. "He will leave my friends alone." She said in a simple but steel laced voice, causing everyone to stare at her in surprise.

"I never had friends before." She continued, her voice once again containing the musical quality she was know for.

The Weasleys and Hermione all looked at one another unsure how to respond. Harry smiled at the unusual blonde. "Well I'm proud to have you as one." He promised. He grinned at his best friend when Ron warned Malfoy to leave them alone.

"Oh just hit him already." Bill shouted.

"William do not encourage your brother to fight." Molly said firmly. She clutched at her chest when in the book Hermione called out for Ron to watch Harry.

Sirius sighed. "Can't you have one game without something going wrong?" he whined.

"Who says something happened?" Harry asked indignantly, but his eyes were laughing. "Maybe its because of my brilliant flying."

"I want to believe that, I really do."

Harry waited until it told of him going into a dive before smirking at his godfather. "See, not bad." Sirius sent him a mock glare before chuckling.

Ron's voice was gleeful as he read about tackling Malfoy.

"Wooo." The Weasley children all cheered. Arthur sent his son a grin when Molly wasn't looking.

Mcgonagall tried to look disapproving, but couldn't hide the twitching of her lips.

"He deserves it." Sirius grinned and Snape was loath to admit he agreed.

"It's important to stand up for yourself." Molly reluctantly gave in. She just sighed when Neville joined in the fight.

"Wow, go Neville." Charlie congratulated when the shy boy.

He blushed bright scarlet. "Harry's a really good leader so when he said I was worth more I believed it." Now Harry was bright red. He ducked his head thankful when Ron continued to read telling everyone Hermione hadn't even noticed the fight going on behind her.

"I can get a little obsessive." She muttered feeling their eyes on her. "I was so worried about Harry that I blocked everything else out."

"Thanks for that." The dark haired teen said, bumping shoulders with her.

There was shock from the quidditch enthusiasts when Harry came out of his dive holding the snitch.

"How long?" Sirius and Charlie demanded, grinning excitedly.

"I believe the official time was five minutes thirty seconds." Dumbledore supplied.

Charlie turned to stare at Harry in shock. "Are you going to play professionally?" he asked.

"It would be nice." Harry's grin faded and he sighed. "But impractical. What with the attempts on my life every other month and snake face after me."

The tension in the room ratcheted up. "Well." Emmeline announced with forced cheer. "These books will help us defeat him and then we'll all go watch Harry play in his first professional match."

"Hear, hear." Sirius called forcing a grin. He was perturbed at his godson's outlook on life even if it was true.

Bill made an angry noise when Dumbledore interrupted the celebration. "You just had to remind him of the mirror. You couldn't give him one moment of happiness."

The headmaster gave the angry man an injured look. "It was merely words of congratulation. I was happy that he hadn't been brooding and told him so."

Tonks snorted. "The second quidditch match near the end of January right? So you waited a month to make sure he wasn't going mad with longing?" She snarled causing her partner to nod thoughtfully.

Harry was looking thoughtful. He wondered if he would have done what he did next if it hadn't been for the reminder. He tensed as his younger self noticed Snape slinking into the forest. .

"You had better not be doing what I think you're doing." The professor hissed.

"And just what are you doing?" Sirius asked, turning to stare at the boy suspiciously.

"Nothing much." Harry shrugged, flashing a weak grin, cringing when Ron described him following on his broom.

"Why?" Molly groaned. "Why must you be so impulsive and curious?"

"Showing good instincts. Thinking on his feet." Moody grunted, nodding approvingly.

Sirius snorted at the words, agreeing with them while wishing the kid wouldn't use those instincts to put himself in danger. He gave the thin shoulders a squeeze to show he wasn't really angry.

Bill whistled appreciatively at Harry's flying as Charlie shook his head. "I am very proud to call you my honorary little brother." Neither saw Ron frown behind the book. He didn't look up as he mentioned Quirrel's presence in the forest.

"You do seem to have an awful lot of one on one conversations with other men in secluded places professor." Luna spoke up. Everyone turned to gape at her.

"I can't believe she just said that." Fred's jaw was hanging open as the stared at the blonde.

George got up to shake her hand. "Luna we would like very much to become your friends."

She smiled up at him. "I would like more friends."

Remus and Sirius were laughing quietly. "She does have a point Severus." the werewolf pointed out.

"I am not going to dignify that with a response." he sneered, a faint blush covering his usually pale cheeks.

Sirius snickered when Quirrel questioned meeting in the forest. "Because he got caught last time."

"Must you be so crass, Black?" Snape sneered. He sighed as Potter was only able to make out parts of the conversation.

"Really that just made you seem like the bad guy." Kingsley pointed out.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be listening." He responded snidely. "Though knowing Potter I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Nosy brat." He quelled the small spark of admiration he felt at the brats superfugde and resourcefulness. 'really the act was almost something he himself might have done, did do with the marauders.' he admitted to himself.

"Ugh, bad luck Harry." Tonks moaned when an owl distracted the boy. "That seems like something important."

Hermione blushed at her demanding tone when Harry rejoined his friends "I didn't know what to think, he was gone ever so long." she explained.

"She had me convinced that the Slytherin team had gotten a hold of him for revenge." Ron rolled his eyes. "I was just about to go out looking for him."

"Really?" Harry asked widening his eyes at his friends.

There were some cheers from the Weasley boys at the mention of Malfoy's injures and worried sounds from Molly at Neville still being in the hospital wing.

Emmeline was impressed as she listened to Harry fill in his friends and deducing that there were more wizarding the stone than the cerberus. "You are much too smart for your own good." Emmeline murmured. "And so much like Lily." She added a little wistfully.

"Really?" Harry asked quietly.

Sirius gave a quiet laugh. "Your mother could obsess with the best of them." The dark haired teen filed the information away as Ron finished the last few sentences.

"And its dinner time." He announced closing the book with a snap.

"And the lot of you can get up and help me." Molly announced heading for the kitchen. "It takes a lot more work when there's no magic involved."

Harry remained in his seat as the other teens trailed after her. "Are you doing okay?" He asked his godfather in a soft voice. Worried green eyes met faintly amused gray ones.

"Isn't that my line?" He shot back. "And despite what Remus would call my aversion to books, I am enjoying learning more about you." The older man answered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well okay. But the next couple of chapters won't be so fun." he hedged.

Sirius sighed. "Kind of figured that. We'll get through it, together." he announced firmly, slinging an arm around the teen. "However that does not let you off the hook for risking your life so foolishly." He added in a stern voice, poking the teen in the ribs.

"But that's why you love me." Harry teased twisting away from the poking fingers.

"No Harry." Sirius said in a firm voice, becoming still. "I love you. Not because you take stupid risks, in fact despite you taking stupid risks. Its unconditional and it always will be."

Harry blinked away the tears that filled his eyes. "We should help with dinner." He mumbled edging away.

Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing good Padfoot." Remus told him as they watched their charge join his friends. "It's going to take time to break through the defenses he has, that he's had to have."


	16. Norbert the Ridgeback

For disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1. Thanks so much for all the reviews, alert, and favorites. I'm glad you're enjoying the changes.

First chapters of the second book will be out next wed.

* * *

><p>Soon they were all sitting down to a lavish meal after which Molly served a rich chocolate cake she had baked the night before to ease her nerves.<p>

Once the group was finished and clean up done Neville picked up the book and turned to the appropriate page. His jaw dropped and he sent a startled look at the trio.

"What is it Neville?" Tonks asked, quivering with impatience.

He read out the title in a strangled voice.

"A dragon." Molly squealed while McGonagall's eyes narrowed. Tonks and Bill shared a grin while Remus groaned but otherwise remained silent. Charlie was bouncing in his seat with a large smile on his face.

Sirius's eyes lit up at the mention of a dragon then dimmed as he glanced over at his godson who was giving him an apprehensive look.

"Dragons?" The high pitched squeak drew everyone's attention. Pale and shaking Emmeline was clutching Kingsley's arm for dear life causing the dark skinned man to wince in pain.

"It's just a book." Arthur soothed patting her other arm. "The dragon isn't really here."

The twins were frowning. "How come you three always do everything that's exciting?" They complained. "And never tell us?"

Neville couldn't help but laughing. "Because contrary to what we're reading they have sense enough not to invite further trouble." He turned back to the book before they could respond. He thought about retracting his words as he narrated the trio's actions as they checked on Fluffy.

Several of the adults sent them disapproving looks. "If could have been worse." Kingsley pointed out finally. "They could have actually been going in with the beast."

"Yes well they don't want to find out what will happen if they even dared open that door." Sirius growled in a low voice. Harry tried not to squirm next to him.

Neville snorted at the thought that the stone was safe because the potions professor was still In a bad mood. "Like that would be an indicator. Snape's always in a bad mood." He mumbled, interrupting himself.

"Professor Snape Mr. Longbottom." Dumbledore corrected gently while the man beside him scowled darkly.

The round faced boy shrugged as he resumed reading.

Harry and Ron groaned when they were reminded of defending their defense professor. Hermione patted them both on the back. "We encouraged him." Ron said horrified. "We were actually nice to him."

"The act in itself was very noble Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said with a twinkling smile. "Indeed it might have helped him hold out longer." He sent them a significant look.

When the next paragraph revealed the boys distaste for Hermione's study habits she couldn't help giving an injured look to her friends.

"It's not that we minded studying Hermione." Harry told her, noting her expression.

"Speak for yourself mate." Ron grumbled.

Harry continued throwing a disgruntled look at the red head. "Its just that we really didn't need to start so soon."

"It's never too soon to start studying." She argued back. "You never know what might happen."

"And with us it always seems to happen." He admitted giving her a grin.

Fred and George laughed when they heard the bushy haired girl question what had gotten into herself. "Oh that's easy." Fred grinned evilly. "You made friends with a troublemaking prat and a lazy git."

"That'll drag you down every time." George added.

Hermione gave a sniff. "Well I'd rather have them as friends than pass my tests." Harry and Ron goggled at each other before engulfing her in a hug. "Not that I'm going to let that happen." Came her muffled voice.

McGonagall was the next one to react, raising an eyebrow at the complaints of the Easter holiday homework. "If we didn't give you homework the castle would be utter chaos. Hardly anyone seems to go home for Easter." She informed them.

Snape shuddered. "Can you imagine, a castle full of students with nothing to do?"

"Does this mean if we get everyone to go home for Easter you won't assign homework?" Fred asked hopefully.

"You will do nothing of the sort." Molly snapped causing them to roll their eyes. "It's newts this year for you and you'd better be studying."

There were some sympathetic looks as Neville read about the trio trying to study during the perfect spring day.

"Spending all the time in the library can become tedious." Remus informed them. "Sometimes switching things up by studying outside can be beneficial."

"James and I had to teach him that." Sirius mock whispered, laughing at the face his friend made.

Neville nodded in agreement. He always enjoyed being outside but then he was also more easily distracted by the fauna. Still he would take the outdoors over the library anytime. He continued reading, his voice incredulous as the group greeted Hagrid as the big man browsed books.

A few eyebrows shot up around the room. "I didn't know Hagrid even knew where the library was." Bill observed.

"Hagrid did attend Hogwarts at one time." Dumbledore reminded the young man.

"But why would he be there now?" Ginny asked as her brother flushed.

Harry squirmed in his seat. "I think its best if the book explained." He mumbled.

Neville took that as a sign to keep reading. He was interrupted when Moody took exception to Ron blurting out the name of the secret object in the middle of the library.

"Not there." He snapped. "Have you no sense of secrecy boy?"

Harry growled at the insult to his friend. "We were in a pretty secluded section. Besides Hagrid opened the conversation by asking about Flamel." He didn't notice Ron's flush deepening at his defense.

"That is true." Remus answered diplomatically. "But still it would be better not to discuss it in the open." He raised an eyebrow when the younger version of Harry mentioned wanting to ask what else was guarding the stone.

"That's not information you need." Sirius said firmly. "Hagrid better not tell you." He growled when the big man told the three to come see him later for answers.

Neville gave him a wary look as he continued reading, detailing Ron's search of the section Hagrid had been looking through. Charlie grinned when it was revealed to be a shelf filled with books on dragons.

McGonagall and Snape exchanged looks which Dumbledore noticed. He frowned. "I don't remember anything about a dragon being brought to my attention."

Mcgonagall sniffed. "Albus, its not necessary to tell you everything that happens with our students. Not that we believed there was actually was a dragon." She mumbled the last sentence under her breath.

Dumbledore's frown deepened. "You know I want to be informed of anything involving….my students, no matter how small." he instructed. He kept a smile on his face hoping no one had noticed his almost slip. With the current mood he didn't think it would go over well if he admitted paying too much attention to the Potter boy.

Charlie was beaming at his little brother after his little educational speech to his friends. "I didn't know you knew all that."

"Yeah well its really interesting when you talk about dragons. Which is pretty much the only thing you talk about anymore." He mumbled. "I paid attention."

"Oh so you have no problem paying attention if you're interested enough." Hermione asked hotly.

"If you're talking about Binns class, I will never be able to pay attention as long as he's teaching." He retorted, effectively shutting her up.

Neville agreed, continuing as the three students made their way down to Hagrid's closed off cabin.

"Me thinks someone is hiding something." Fred sang out.

"Well yes, Hagrid is." Luna answered in her most serious voice.

"Very good Luna." Fred called back not taking offense.

Neville just shook his head as he continued reading, looking up as Kingsley gagged at the mention of stoat sandwiches.

**"**Thank merlin you didn't eat them." He managed.

"Bad experience?" Bill asked grinning.

The dark skinned man swallowed hard. "Once. The only time I ever visited him." There were chuckles around the room. "I am sorry to say it put me off visiting him again." He raised an eyebrow when Hagrid asked what they wanted to know.

"What an opened ended question." Remus groaned. "It's practically an invitation to cause trouble."

Snape snorted. "Those three don't need an invitation."

The werewolf's frown deepened at Hagrid's assertion that the stone was in the school to keep it safe. "Again, how is a school safer than a bank guarded by goblins?" He insisted.

"Give it a rest wolf." Snape snarled. "We understand you're not happy."

"How can you be?" He retorted. "You can't honestly say that you were happy Severus, to be putting your snakes in danger like that?"

The potions professor deepened his glare but remained silent.

There were some grimacing from the older crowd at Hagrid's curiosity on how the three students had found out about his ceberus.

"Well lets see." Fred struck a thinking pose. "There was supposed to be a duel."

George imitated his brother. "Then Filch showed up."

"They ran."

"Peeves tattled."

"Hermione opened a door."

"And there was Fluffy." They finished, bowing to the chuckles they received.

Sirius nodded in approval a moment later when Hermione used flattery on the big man. "That might work as well as getting him drunk does."

"They will not be getting him drunk." Molly screeched.

Sirius resisted rolling his eyes. "They don't need to. They have Hermione." He frowned. "Not that I want him telling you." He sighed as Hagrid started listing the professors starting with Sprout.

"Devils snare." Harry mumbled almost silently, though not low enough to escape his godfather's sensitive hearing. He winced at the sharp look he got.

"That atrocious chess set." Hermione hissed under her breath when McGonagall was mentioned. She gave Ron's hand a small squeeze before quickly letting go. Ginny raised her eyebrows at the red faced pair.

Snape sneered when his name was listed and the brat immediately assumed he could get past all the obstacles with the exception of Quirrel and Hagrid's monster. "I most certainly did know all about the entrapments but again I repeat. I did not try to steal the stone. Maybe if I say it enough it'll sink into that foolish head of yours."

Harry smirked back at him despite the furious glare. "Maybe it has because I know you didn't. Of course the eleven year old me in the book never heard it. You do remember this happened four years ago right?"

Snape flushed as chuckles went around the room.

Dumbledore sighed at the disrespect but held his tongue, indicating to Neville to continue reading.

Charlie sat up excitedly a moment later at the announcement of the high temp inside the hut. "Yes, lets get back to the dragon." He encouraged ignoring Emmeline's squeak of terror.

"He does not have a dragon in there." Molly insisted.

Bill smirked. "Mum it's kind of obvious." He said causing her to groan loudly.

Neville's voice went up a notch as he told of an egg sitting in the fire. He knew there had been a dragon but he hadn't realized Hagrid had hatched it.

"That, that man." McGonagall stuttered. "Albus you need to have a serious talk with him."

"Maybe." He conceded before sighing heavily.

Everyone was quiet for a bit as they listened attentively while Neville narrated how Hagrid had obtained the egg.

"That doesn't make a lot of sense." Remus mused thoughtfully. "If someone had an egg in the first place why would they want to get rid of it?"

Charlie nodded. "Dragon eggs are really hard to obtain, even illegally." He chuckled when Hermione asked Hagrid what he planned to do with the animal after it hatched.

"Very good question." Emmeline murmured, nerves evident in the softly spoken voice. Sirius opened his mouth to make some outrageous comment back, but catching sight of the wide fearful eyes he found he didn't have the heart to tease her. He felt a spurt of anxiety for the three students at the news that the animal was a Ridgeback.

"And very very dangerous." Bill muttered. He gave a shove to his brother who was bouncing on his seat. Molly and Remus both groaned at Bill's words.

Emmeline nodded jerkily when it was pointed out that Hagrid lived in a wooden house. "Again, very good point."

"I don't think it would make a difference." Fred stated, grinning.

"Hagrid sets fire to his place nearly every time he gets drunk." George laughed.

"And how would you know that?" Their mother asked in a dangerous voice.

"Neville, be a good mate and keep reading would you." Fred called, inching away from his mother.

The younger boy complied telling them about the trio's worry of their big friend getting into trouble.

"I know you're being a good friend but its not really your responsibly to look out for him. He's the adult. He should be looking out for you." Remus instructed.

Harry shrugged, not meeting his family's eyes. The two marauders exchanged concerned glances. Taking another look at his godson Sirius's eyes widened in consideration.

Remus stopped his as he opened his mouth to comment. "Be patient with him Pads." the werewolf told him under his breath.

"But look at him Moony." The dog animagus insisted gruffly. "He's going to sit here this whole chapter worried we're going to abandon him just because he got involved with a dragon."

Remus shrugged as if to say what could you do. "Nothing you say is going to change that right now. Just wait for him to bring it up." He cautioned. Sirius frowned but remained quiet for the moment. He didn't have to wait long as within moments the dragon was hatching.

"Awesome." He and the dragon handler cheered loudly.

Harry looked up in surprise at the excitement in his godfather's voice. "But don't you want me to stay away from it?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yes." Molly muttered softly, glaring at the marauders.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Harry. Man I wish I could have been there." Harry's eyes widened as he noticed even Remus looked excited.

"But aren't you angry?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why would we be angry?" Sirius asked with a smile. He was hoping the teen's questions would lead to what was bothering him.

Harry exchanged confused looks with his friends. "But its an illegal dragon."

"It's Hagrid's dragon, Hagrid's responsibility." The werewolf reminded him.

"But I should have gone to McGonagall or Dumbledore."

Snape snorted. "Now you think of that."

"Harry you were eleven and its a dragon. I don't blame you for being excited." Sirius said, giving the wild hair a quick rub.

"But the troll?" Harry was desperately confused and he could feel himself getting angry.

"Harry the troll could have killed you with the flick of his wrist." Sirius stared into earnest green eyes. "This dragon is just a baby and a very good experience."

"I don't understand." the teen insisted.

"The only reason I got so mad earlier was because I was scared. You don't seem to realize just how close you came to being smashed into a grease spot." The dark haired man frowned as he remembered.

Harry shrugged. "Well I'm used to stuff like that."

Sirius growled. "That's no excuse and it shouldn't be that way. It won't be that way in the future is that clear?"

Harry waved away the words, a grin tugging at his lips. "So you saying you're not going to flip out during this chapter?" He asked cheerfully. Ron and the twins snorted in laughter.

"I do not flip out." Sirius stated in an outraged voice. "I sternly disapprove."

Remus gave a disbelieving snort. "That was flipping out." Tonks nodded her head in agreement while laughing hard.

Sirius mock growled at the two of them. "Laugh it up." he muttered before turning stern eyes to this godson. "This dragon is a baby and under Hagrid's care so I don't see it as a threat. I ever hear about you with another dragon, and you'll regret it."

Harry frowned. "But the first task..."

"I consider that Dumbledore's fault." Sirius said cutting off the protest.

Harry grinned. "Well I highly doubt I'm ever going to meet anymore dragons so you can rest easy."

"Famous last words mate." Ron shook his head as they all turned back to the book."

Charlie groaned in frustration when Hermione argued skipping class to watch it hatch. "Even on the dragon reserve its rare to see a hatching. Most of our dragons are rescue ones." He informed them, looking at the trio enviously. "It's not something to miss."

"We don't." Ron assured his brother squirming at the looks his mother was sending him.

"He needs to be more careful." Moody grunted once the trio finally made it to Hagrid's hut. "It's obvious from the way he's acting, you three too, that he's hiding something important. Gonna get caught."

The trio glanced at each other, thinking about how a certain blond ferret had been following them. They perked up as Neville went on to describe the actual hatching.

Remus and Tonks started laughing. "I really don't know where you get your vivid imagination from." The werewolf commented as heard the comparison to a crumpled umbrella.

"He gets it from me." Sirius exclaimed winking at his grinning godson.

"That's impossible." Hermione started. Harry elbowed her in the ribs.

"No its not." He told her quite firmly. She rolled her eyes but kept silent.

"How beautiful." Charlie sighed, causing most of the room to break out in laughter once again.

Harry noticed Emmeline sitting with her hands over her ears and her eyes closed. "How's she going to take the first task?" he asked his godfather in a low voice.

Sirius eyed his former school mate. "We might have to see about getting her a calming draught." He decided turning back to the book in time to see the twins gape in astonishment at Hagrid's show of affection.

"Mommy?" Fred choked out. "Is there something about Hagrid that we need to know?"

"Fred, really." Arthur sighed sending a pointed look at the two younger girls. Fred snorted as his little sister made a face.

Charlie spoke up to answer Hermione's question in the book. "Ridgeback's are the second fastest to grow, the horntail being the first. Norberta was fully grown in three months."

"Norberta?" Kingsley asked.

Charlie laughed. "Hagrid wasn't the only one having gender issues." He came to attention when in the book Hagrid suddenly became fearful and rushed to the window.

"Oh what now?" Molly fretted worried something had happened with the dragon. She relaxed when it was announced that it had just been Malfoy spying on the group.

Snape frowned at the information, his anger spiking at the next bit of information. "Week?" He roared startling everyone. "He knew for a week and didn't bother letting me know?"

Sirius smirked. "Seems my godson isn't the only troublemaker."

"Oi." Harry protested through his laughter.

Snape settled back angrily in his chair, vowing to himself to have a very long talk with the youngest Malfoy.

Neville continued reading, lowering the book in exasperation at the amount of time his friends spent trying to reason with Hagrid. "Why didn't you just go to Dumbledore? Hagrid listens to anything Dumbledore tells him."

The trio looked at each. "Don't know. I just didn't want Hagrid to get into trouble." Harry said finally. He listened as it told of of his big friend neglecting his gamekeeping duties in favor of caring for the dragon.

"How did we not notice?" Mcgonagall grumbled.

"It was one of the busiest times for the professors. Exams, extra tutoring for owl and newt students." Remus pointed out, receiving a small smile in thanks.

They settled back as Neville continued reading as Harry came up with a solution to to the problem.

"Yay." The stocky red head cheered before turning to his younger brother. "Why didn't you think of me first? Harry had never met me and he remembered that I work on a dragon reserve."

Ron shrugged. "Harry's good about coming up with solutions. And it was the best thing."

"Well not only did I get to help a dragon but got a lot of praise from my bosses for the acquisition of such a young and rare dragon." Charlie's face would have split if his grin had gotten any bigger. "Cheers guys." He gave his youngest brother a sympathetic look when Neville read about the boy coming back to the tower at midnight.

"What were you doing out so late young man?" Molly roared. "And outside no less."

"Molly," Arthur interjected softly. "Considering some of the stuff they've gotten into I think we should save the lecturing for the major stuff."

"I don't want to hear about anymore major stuff." she muttered worriedly. She knew she sounded like a harpy at times but really it relieved the tension she felt. Besides it wasn't as if anyone else in the room was willing to correct the children.

Catching a glimpse of the self important look on the shrew's face Sirius growled causing both Remus and Harry to look at him in concern.

When it was revealed the dragon had bit Ron Molly shot a furious look at her husband but remained silent. Charlie however sat forward with a stern look. "I hope you went to the infirmary immediately. That can be very serious."

Ron winced but motioned for Neville to continue. Not even the news of Hagrid's lullaby was enough to ease his apprehension.

The twins snorted. "I think we should get Hagrid involved in more manly pursuits." Fred advised.

"In one of the first chapters he was knitting." George remembered.

"Then the mommy bit, really Hagrid." Fred shook his head.

"And now lullabies." There were disgust evident in their voices.

Charlie's concern for his younger brother was abated somewhat as his letter arrived. He started to grin before remembering exactly what he had suggested.

"Charlie Weasley! You are encouraging your brother in illegal activities." Molly scolded, frowning furiously.

"Well they could have kept the dragon and when it was full grown it would have eaten them." Sirius pointed out, earning a snort of laughter from his godson and a grateful look from the stocky red head.

"Oh no." Emmeline murmured a moment later at the news of Ron's hand.

"I told you to go to the infirmary." Charlie yelled, glaring at his youngest brother.

Ron held up his hand for him to see. "It worked out fine." he grinned suddenly. "In fact I think it worked in my favor." Both of his friends turned to glare at him.

"It wouldn't matter if Pomfrey did recognize it. She has a very strict no questions policy." Bill told them, hearing about his younger brother's apprehension about going to the infirmary.

"How do you know this?" Tonks asked interested. Bill turned bright red and motioned for Neville to continue, growing concerned as Ron put off the visit to the infirmary until the afternoon.

"How is it that his friends weren't allowed to visit but Malfoy was able to go in and taunt him?" Arthur asked in disgust. "Shouldn't Pomfrey know about the rivalry between the two groups and keep them apart? Or at least not leave them alone?"

"Lame excuse anyway." Fred snorted. "As if Ron would have books with him if he wasn't in class."

Most of the room groaned at the revelation that Charlie's letter had been in the book Draco had 'borrowed'. "Why oh why would you leave something like that in a book?" Tonks asked shaking her head.

"More important why would you let him take your book?" Bill frowned in confusion.

"It's not like I gave him permission to take it." Ron retorted. "It was sitting on the table where Hermione had set it and he grabbed it when Madam Pomprey walked back in. Its not like I could grab it back with a bum hand now could I?"

"Little thief." Moody grumbled. "He'll be as bad as his father." Snape's frown deepened at the words.

Neville continued reading, telling the room about the need to keep to the current plan despite the difficulties, and their visit to tell Hagrid. There were some grimaces at the news that the dragon was at a tricky stage.

"Well at least he knows enough not to let anyone in at this point." Kingsley pointed out.

"Yeah well a tricky stage for Hagrid is really bad for everyone else." Tonks pointed out with a wince. She couldn't help going aww at Hagrid's distress as he packed up his new pet complete with a teddy bear.

"That's really very sweet of Hagrid." Luna spoke up over the laughter. "Everyone needs something to comfort them when they're separated from their parents."

Sirius nodded, a sad smile gracing his face. "Harry didn't have his stuffed dog when Hagrid took him away. That first year all I could think about was how the poor kid was probably crying because he didn't have him."

"Sirius." Harry whined in embarrassment. "If, and that's a big if, I was crying it was because I was missing the real thing not some stupid stuffed animal."

"I don't know Harry." Remus teased gently as he saw his friend get misty eyed. "You used to scream bloody murder whenever we couldn't find him."

"Urgh." The red faced teen groaned. "Can we please continue reading now?"

Neville grinned at him as he picked up from where he'd left off, his smile widening as he read about McGonagall pulling Malfoy along by the ear.

"Woohoo." the younger Weasleys cheered.

"That's the best thing I've heard in a while." Ginny laughed.

Snape was frowning. "I sternly punished him for what I thought were lies." He growled. He would have to remember to apologize to his godson for that.

Harry and Ron grinned at the thought of the ferret getting punished. "Wish we could have seen that." Ron murmured to his friend. He cocked an eyebrow at their third friend for her glee over the fact.

Hermione blushed. "He had been perfectly horrid to us since we found out about Norbert. Plus it was a relief that he was out of the way and wouldn't be surprising us anywhere on our journey."

Charlie grinned at hearing his friends described as cheery. "They were really excited to pick up a dragon form Hogwarts."

"Illegal." Moody grunted. "They could have gotten into a lot of trouble."

Charlie shrugged. "It's a dragon."

"Does that mean you would do illegal things for dragons?" Molly asked in a low voice.

Her son shot a wide eyed look at her. "Of course not." He hurried to say. The twins exchanged grins, determined to speak to their brother later.

"Thank Merlin." Emmeline breathed once the dragon had flown off, relaxing back onto the couch. "Please tell me that's the last one."

Harry exchanged a look with his godfather. "Nope." He answered cheerfully. He winced at his positive thoughts that nothing could go wrong.

"Ahh why'd you have to ask that?" Bill moaned while Ron dropped his head into his hands.

"It wasn't out loud." Harry muttered.

"That doesn't matter kiddo. Not with you luck." Sirius answered looking glum. His shoulders slumped as the pair was caught by Filch.

He must have been ecstatic." Tonks said. "Two students out of bed that he could punish."

"That;s not good." Neville mumbled handing the book over to his seat mate.


	17. The Forbidden Forest

Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimers and warnings.

* * *

><p>Luna read out the title in her dreamy voice. "Oh how lovely." She beamed. "I do love the forest."<p>

Sirius's eyes shot wide. "Why would you go in the forest?" He demanded turning to his godson with a questioning look. Beside him Remus coughed.

"I'm surprised you find fault in that Padfoot."

"We weren't eleven with a penchant for danger and we had other forms to protect us." The man answered without looking away. "Well?" He demanded raising an eyebrow.

Harry smirked. "I was told to go there by my professor." He answered cheerfully. Across the room Mcgonagall winced.

Neville had gone pale. "How can you joke about what happened?" He asked in a quiet voice. "It still gives me nightmares."

"Because he's been through much worse." Hermione answered with a sigh.

Sirius groaned and put his head in his hands.

"It's okay Padfoot." Remus patted his friend on the shoulder. "He's made it through reasonably unscathed and you'll be here to make sure stuff like this doesn't happen in the future."

Harry shook his head with a grin at the dramatic first line. "I was very naive back then wasn't I?"

"Really Harry you should have known better." Ron shook his head at his friend. He laughed as his friend tried desperately to come up with a cover story.

Fred laughed. "That's one thing you are so not good at mate."

George nodded. "Your alibi's usually suck." He added. "Really we need to work with you on that."

"You will do no such thing." Molly warned. "He's not going to need alibi's in the future."

Kingsley snorted quietly to his seat mate. "Talk about sticking your head in the sand. What teenage boy doesn't need a good alibi now and then?"

Emmeline chuckled. "You would think that with six of her own sons she would understand that." She looked over at the boy for his recriminations about forgetting the cloak.

"Its perfectly understandable." She announced decisively. "You were just excited to get rid of that dragon. And who wouldn't be?" She ignored Charlie's playful pout.

"Careless." Moody grunted. "That's how you get killed."

Sirius glared at the grizzled man. "We will not be talking about killing in regards to my godson." He hissed as his heart gave a little flutter.

There were exclamations of surprise when McGonagall finally arrived to her office leading Neville.

"And just what, young man, were you doing there?" Molly fretted severely.

Neville's eyes widened and he turned to the trio for help.

"He didn't do anything wrong Mrs. Weasley. Just listen." Hermione soothed. She gestured to Luna to continue, chucking as the blonde described their angry head of house as likely to breath fire.

Sirius and the twins snorted with laughter. "Really Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked dryly.

He shrugged his attention on Charlie as the stocky red head struggled to control his laughter. "You have to admit you were awful mad."

"With good reason." she reminded him.

Bill raised an eyebrow when he heard that Hermione was speechless in fear. "Which is sort of odd when you think about it." He mused, a sly grin on his face. "You flat out lied to McGonagall once already and you set the fearsome Professor Snape on fire. Why so silent now?" He began laughing as she blushed bright red.

"Well its not like I hadn't heard what the older kids did up there and I could just imagine what Professor McGonagall must have been thinking." She murmured, hiding her face in a pillow as Harry began sputtering.

"Hermione." He cried shocked.

"Rest assured Miss Granger," McGonagall answered looking amused. "I was well aware that you were two young to be up to such foolishness." She frowned at her own perception of what had occurred.

"Really professor you should have expected better of him." Fred shook his head in disappointment. "He is the son of a marauder."

"Not to mention having spent nearly a year in the tower with us." George reminded her. "We do try to teach those younger than us some skills."

"So if he had done what you were saying why would he have stuck around to get into trouble too?" They asked looking at her expectantly.

"I have long ago given up understanding the mindset of young boys, especially pranksters." She answered her lips twitching.

Hermione looked aghast at the assumption that they were playing Neville. "No." She yelled out, blushing as everyone turned their attention to her. She looked over at the round faced boy. "Neville you know that we didn't want to get you in trouble right?" She waited until he nodded.

"It was awful brave of you to try to warn us." Harry spoke up, bringing a smile to the boy's face. He laughed at the look on his godfather's face when it was announced that McGonagall had never heard of four students being out of bed before.

"Ahem." Sirius coughed. "I don't think I heard that right."

"Well I certainly didn't want to say since your father and his friends were in school. That would have just encouraged him." Mcgonagall huffed, glaring at the grinning marauders.

Snape snorted. "Which he most certainly did not need." He looked startled as his colleague went on to insult her students.

"That was a little harsh." Arthur frowned at the Gryffindor head of house. His frown deepened at the penalty imposed. He didn't blame the boy for his shocked exclamation.

"Harry." Sirius gasped dramatically. "Never ever question Minnie when she's in this mood."

"He probably shouldn't question her but I can understand why he was shocked." Emmeline was frowning. "That many points on top of a detention for first years is a little much."

McGonagall's frown deepened as she anticipated the coming outrage. "Like I said, it was very dangerous for the children to be out at night during that time. I merely wanted to impress upon them that danger."

"Students aren't supposed to know about the stone so how were the students supposed to know that it was more dangerous than any other year?" Kingsley asked quietly. "I'm pretty sure you didn't make an announcement to the fact." He snorted to himself when he received no answer.

Bill groaned when the amount of points was tripled and looked at his former professor with pleading eyes. "From your own house?" He asked horrified.

"Talk about cruel and unusual punishment." Arthur ground out, unhappy with his former head of house.

"I was almost to the point of dragging you by the ear like I had Mr. Malfoy." She told the teen sternly, ignoring the looks she was receiving.. "You were treading on very thin ice." Harry petulantly ignored her, having been reminded of how angry he had been with her at the time.

"One hundred and fifty points is nothing. We've lost that much all the time." Sirius told them, wishing he had been around to tell the kid that at the time. He could just imagine how hard the first years would have taken it.

"Really Padfoot, he doesn't need any encouragement to cause more trouble." Remus rolled his eyes.

"And it was late in the year. It would have been really hard to make up." Emmeline pointed out.

Sirius frowned at them. "I'm trying to cheer the kid up."

Harry grinned. "It's okay Sirius. Something happens that completely drives it from my mind."

"What? What happens?" He asks vaguely panicked.

"Guess you'll have to keep reading." Harry teased.

"Hmph, see if I try to cheer you up again." Sirius grumbled rubbing the teens hair teasingly.

Luna smiled at the pair as she continued reading listing Harry's depressing thoughts and Neville's cries. The round faced boy blushed as the twins laughed.

"First years are so pathetic."

Bill threw a pillow at Fred. "Stop being an insensitive prat." he instructed.

Charlie kicked out at his brothers. "Be careful, I know a couple stories about how pitiful you were as first years."

George scoffed. "We reveled in getting in trouble. You certainly didn't catch us crying in our beds."

"Ha, you cried for two days when you lost Mr. Paws." Charlie reminded him. "His plushie. Couldn't go anywhere without it." He informed the others.

George shrugged good naturedly. "He had my whole stash of dung bombs in his belly."

The reading continued Luna's voice hardening as she told of how the lions treated her friend after the point loss. "That's not very nice."

"Why those little.." Sirius trailed off outraged. Even Remus seemed too angry to speak.

"Guys its okay. Trust me I've gotten used to it over the years. Especially this year." He added frowning.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Sirius mumbled giving the teens shoulder a squeeze.

"Of course Ron would stand by him." Charlie said a moment later. "Why wouldn't he?" Ron looked down as he remembered fourth year.

Sirius frowned, a lingering memory of Harry pouring his heart out to him about something Ron had done to him but he couldn't quite remember. Shaking his head he turned back to the reading.

Snape sneered at the first year"s declaration to leave off sneaking and spying. "That lasted all of two minutes." He pointed out dryly.

"I did try." Harry defended. He prepared himself for the explosions when it was told how he offered to resign from the quidditch team.

"Are you mental?" Charlie gasped out. "How is that going to help?"

Sirius tighten his grip on the teen's shoulder. "He was trying to make amends the only way he knew how." He defended. He turned to his godson. "Though I have to admit your father probably rolled over his grave at that." He turned to glare at the twins when he heard how the rest of the team was treating his godson.

"How hypocritical was that?" Hermione complained looking at the twins. "You're acting like you never lost points when I know for a fact that you two lose more points per year than the whole house."

"How do you know we joined in?" Fred asked hotly, looking outraged.

"You did." Harry reminded him.

"Ah well, you know. It was amusing at the time." George said.

"Sometimes your jokes border on being downright mean and hurtful." Bill frowned at his younger brothers.

"Indeed." Molly shook her finger at the two boys. "I don't want to hear another thing out of you for the rest of this chapter. I've had quite enough of your mouths." She said firmly, wishing more than ever that she could use the silencing spell.

The twins looked at their father for help but he just shook his head firmly. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Obey your mother or we'll be having a different discussion later on." He instructed causing the twins to sink down in their seat.

Emmeline sat forward when Luna continued reading in a soft voice. "Why would you stop answering questions in class?" She asked Hermione, upset that the path of learning had been disrupted.

"I didn't want to bring attention to myself. Every time I would raise my hand Lavender or Seamus would make a comment." The girl answered softly.

"Prats." Ginny hissed looking angry.

"I wish you had told me Miss Granger. I am quite ashamed at how my house is behaving." Mcgonagall sighed.

Hermione shrugged. "You were the one that punished us so I didn't feel I had the right to complain." She explained leaving McGonagall looking disturbed.

"We actually did get a lot of studying done during that time." Harry mused remembering hiding out in the library.

"Unfortunately." Ron grumbled wincing when Hermione smacked his arm.

Moody perked up when Luna described how Harry had come to hear Quirrell pleading. "Who would be threatening him?" He asked getting interested in the chapter for the first time. He sent a searching look at the potions professor.

Remus and Emmeline exchanged horrified looks. "It can't be." he insisted waving away Sirius and Tonks' questioning looks. "I won't believe it."

Sirius poked the teen in the ribs when he went into to investigate the classroom his DADA professor had hurried from. . "You need to stay out of it." He admonished gently.

Harry shrugged. "I can't seem to help it." He got another poke.

"We'll be working on that."

Bill looked frustration at the revelation that the classroom was empty. "But where did the other person go?"

"It says." Luna answered reading the next sentence.

"So we still don't' know who it was." Charlie groaned. He chuckled when Harry got halfway across the room before remembering his promise.

Remus shook his head. "You remembered that a little too late.." He raised an eyebrow as the children decided that Snape had convinced Quirrell to tell him how to get past his own enchantment.

"Really Mr. Weasley? Anti-dark force spell?" Snape asked looking amused. "I don't believe I'm familiar with that type of magic. Perhaps you would be willing to teach me?" he taunted.

"Oh shut up." Ron muttered under his breath, blushing. He squirmed at the looks his parents sent him sent him when Neville read about his excitement for another adventure.

"You will do nothing you hear me." Molly muttered, not bothering to lecture this time. Arthur squeezed her hand.

There were some nods when Hermione told the boys to go to Dumbledore though Bill and Sirius could both see Harry's point of the headmaster thinking they made up the story to get Snape fired.

"I would not think that." Dumbledore assured them.

"But something tells me he wouldn't do anything about the stone either." Remus growled. He was distracted as the students got their detention assignments.

That's a bit late for a detention." Molly murmured. "They're just children."

The marauders were looking at McGonagall in concern. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sirius groaned.

"Because it's Harry." Remus answered closing his eyes.

"That's true." The teen shrugged, laughing.

Arthur frowned at the teens feelings that they deserved the punishment they had received. "No you didn't." he spoke up. "It was very harsh to take away 150 points and give you detention."

"Mr. Weasley they were sneaking out an illegal dragon. They should be thankful that's all they got." Mcgonagall sputtered.

"But you didn't' know about the dragon at the time. You punished them for being out of bounds." Bill pointed out. Most of the adults nodded in agreement as McGonagall's lips thinned even further.

When it was revealed that Malfoy would be joining them on their detention the twins crossed their arms over their chests and glared at their mother, both looking very much like they wanted to comment.

"Trust me guys." Harry told them. "It wasn't a good thing." He felt his godfather tense when Filch led them outside.

"Where's he taking you?" Sirius asked sitting up.

"Into the forest." Remus realized with a gasp. They both turned to McGonagall. "You sent them into the forest for a detention?" the werewolf roared.

"In the middle of the night?" Sirius was just as angry. Shaking he grabbed his godson's hand, holding tight. Embarrassed Harry thought about pulling away but one look at this godfather's face convinced him it would not go well.

Mcgonagall had the grace to look ashamed. "I admit it did seem a little unorthodox." she admitted.

"Unorthodox? Minerva what were you thinking." Emmeline asked aghast.

"The headmaster chose the detention. I was just doing as he directed." The older lady answered stiffly.

"You do what he says even when he sends four first years into the forest in the middle of the night?" Sirius roared standing up. Harry tried to pull him back to his seat.

"He usually has a good reason." She responded feebly. She shot a look at the headmaster who was studying the ceiling.

"Maybe its time you start following your own instincts." Kingsley suggested.

Can I start reading again?" Luna asked into the ensuing silence.

"Sirius sit down." Remus mumbled, smiling softly when Harry sighed in relief.

"I'm not forgetting about this." The dog animagus warned glaring at the headmaster. He growled at the old caretakers threats. "I'd like to hang him by his toenails, see how he likes it." He said darkly.

"Really he shouldn't be allowed to talk to students that way." Tonks protested.

"Don't tell me Filch's the one taking you into the forest." Bill asked horrified. "He'll think it'd be a good idea to leave you in there."

"Oh Bill don't say such things." Molly cried gripping her husband's arm as they stared fearfully at the teens.

Charlie grinned in relief when Hagrid showed up. "See it won't be so bad. Hagrid's taking you. Nothing will hurt you in the forest with Hagrid there."

"Indeed." Dumbledore said speaking for the first time. He sighed in annoyance when everyone turned their glares to him. "Hagrid asked if he could oversee the detentions. I can see now that he felt guilty. I saw no harm in it."

"No harm in it." Sirius glared furiously. "You're sending children into the forest in the middle of the night. How do you justify that?" He demanded.

"I trusted Hagrid to keep them safe." The old man replied serenely.

Remus turned to Harry. "Were you safe?" He growled as the teen shrugged and gestured to the book. "Yes or No. Were. You. Safe?"

"No." Neville spoke up. "None of us were but Harry especially."

"Keep reading Luna. I want to know exactly what happened." Sirius said faintly, now wrapping an arm around his godson.

Molly squeaked when Hagrid joined the group carrying a weapon. "What would he need a crossbow for?"

"Mum I'm sure it's just precautionary." Bill murmured reassuringly though he exchanged a concerned look with his brother.

"Hagrid doesn't use a crossbow unless he's really concerned about something." Charlie murmured to him.

"You tell him Hagrid." Tonks cheered halfheartedly when the big man told Filch to shove it. The smile left her face at the grumpy man's retort.

"They will most certainly not be there till dawn." Most of the room joined Molly's panicked cries.

"We weren't out all that long." Hermione tried to calm everyone down.

Luna quickly continued reading, telling of the panic in Draco's voice as he protested going into the forest.

"That was probably the best part of the night." Harry said grinning as Ron let out a whoop of laughter.

"Of course it would amuse you that another student was frightened." Snape drawled. "Just like your father."

Sirius tightened his grip when Harry made to retort. "Just let it go." he advised softly. Harry turned incredulous eyes to his godfather. "I need to get you out of the forest first."

Harry felt like pointing out that he was sitting right next to him but seeing the genuine worry on the older man's face motioned for Luna to continue.

Snape snorted as the blonde gave his usual trademark retort about his father. "I can assure you Draco would much prefer going into the forest than facing his father."

Sirius frowned. "Of course Lucy would be abusive wouldn't he." he growled.

"Hardly." Snape drawled. "The boy merely hates disappointing his father. Both Lucius and Narcissa value family above all else, including the dark lord."

Tonks snorted. "Except for those they disown." She pointed out snidely. She frowned in concern when Hagrid told the students it would be dangerous.

"If its so dangerous then why are they doing it?" Remus burst out. Tonks, her hair turned a deep black, nodded angrily at his side.

Luna picked up from where she had left off, her voice wavering as she told them of the unicorn blood.

Gasps were heard around the room. "But what in the world could hurt a unicorn?" Kingsley asked faintly.

"Hardly anything can catch one, and for certain nothing that lives in the forest." Charlie informed him in a hoarse voice.

Snape was frowning at the headmaster. "Did you know what Hagrid wanted them for?" he asked softly.

"Hmmm Hagrid did not volunteer the information." The old man answered as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Snape, and the watching transfiguration professor, were left feeling as if the headmaster had not been truthful.

"Malfoys got a good point." Bill said a moment later. "What if whatever is in that forest finds them?"

"I do believe that is why Hagrid has his crossbow." The headmaster answered. "He will be able to keep them safe."

Emmeline glared at the old man before gasping at Hagrid's next comment. "No!" She shouted. "They can't split up. How is Hagrid going to protect them if they're not together?" She pointed out. Molly and the marauders turned even paler.

Ron had latched on to Hermione as if to keep her safe and Ginny had moved so that Neville was sitting between her and Luna. The round faced boy looked grateful for the support.

"I know this has already happened but I still don't like hearing about it." He confided. He scoffed when Malfoy claimed Fang.

"Fang's a coward." Fred burst out unable to keep silent anymore. "He'll run at the first sign of danger." He shot a nervous look at his father relieved the man's entire attention was on the book. He nodded when Hagrid repeated his words in the book.

"If you know he's a coward then why are you sending him with students." McGonagall snapped taking the room by surprise.

There was tense silence as Luna described the start of their search and Hagrid's worry over the amount of blood they found.

Harry saw the reproving look Remus threw at him when he asked about werewolves. "At the time I didn't actually know a werewolf." he pointed out causing the man to smile. They both jumped when Luna yelled out the words in the book.

"Arrggghhhh." Everyone screamed.

"Luna please do not yell again. I think we are all worried enough." Emmeline reprimanded as she returned to her seat. Kingsley had a hand covering his eyes, while Molly was practically in Arthur's lap.

Even Snape had a hand to his chest.

Bill was bent over with his elbows on his knees while Charlie thumped a hand on his back. The twins had gripped each others shoulders.

Harry would have grinned at everyone's reactions had he not been worried about being strangled by the tight grip his godfather had on him.

Luna blinked at the harsh words. "Okay." she answered simply before reading.

"A centaur." Tonks sighed in relief at finding out what was stalking the group. . "Maybe they'll help you."

Remus snorted. "Not likely. Centaurs won't do anything to sway the fate of the stars. Plus they really don't like wizards."

Hermione sighed at her reaction to the mythical creature. "I was too scared to be awed by the fact that I was meeting an actual centaur. I'd read all about them and I had so many questions for him."

"Hermione." Ron broke in. He motioned around the room. "Probably not the best time."

"A bit?" Charlie gave a hollow laugh at her answer to the centaur.

"If Hermione's only learned a bit then these two must not have learned anything." Ginny joked feebly when the twins remained silent. She shrugged at the glares she received. She cocked her head in confusion at the news about mars.

"Mars represents war." Sirius informed them worriedly. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Very true." Luna paused as Ronan stated the innocent were always the first victims. She looked immensely sad. "The unicorns are the most innocent of creatures yet he went after them first."

"He's trying to warn them in his own way." Kingsley mused. "I wonder if they even know how to speak in plain language."

"They can speak a little more clear." Harry mused as he remembered his own experiences. "Though coming out and saying Voldemort is in the forest and will attack you is a probably too much for them."

"Sorry did you just say Voldemort is going to be attacking you?" Remus asked faintly over the gasps of shock. Sirius had his eyes closed tightly as he concentrated on relaxing his grip.

"Did I just give away the end of the chapter? Oops." Harry shrugged innocently, though he was relieved that the group would have a few minutes to absorb the information before hearing about the actual event.

"Harry." Charlie groaned loudly. He grimaced in frustration at the continued evasions.

"Ugh why can't they just give a straight answer? Then maybe Hagrid would have taken you out of the forest before disaster struck." Bill muttered angrily.

"Stop wasting time." Moody growled when the second centaur approached. "He's not likely to tell you any more than the other one did. Get back to what you came for."

"I really would have rather stayed with them despite the riddles and half answers." Hermione spoke up softly. "It certainly felt a lot safer with them." She hunched her shoulders when Hagrid mentioned the sound they had heard wasn't the centuars' hooves.

"Sounded more like a snake, the way it was described as slithering." Charlie mused thoughtfully. He shuddered as he realized what he'd said.

"Not far off." Harry muttered to his friends. He looked up in surprise when Snape gave a sharp breath at the mention of red sparks from Neville and Malfoy.

"Oh no." Emmeline fretted looking over at Neville. "Were you okay?"

He blushed. "It was nothing. Just stupid Malfoy playing a trick."

Snape's head jerked and his eyes narrowed but he remained silent. His lips did thin when Hagrid told the other two to stay behind.

"He did not just leave you alone." Sirius roared, looking dangerous.

Hermione hesitantly nodded her head. "He is going to regret doing something so foolish. As soon as we're allowed out of this house I am going to Hogwarts to set him straight." He ranted. Most of the room nodded in agreement.

"He didn't go very far." Harry tried to pacify his godfather. He didn't want the gentle giant to get into trouble.

"He shouldn't have taken you into the forest, never mind leaving you alone." Remus said firmly.

Luna quickly continued reading, letting out a relieved breath when Hagrid returned. She continued telling how Malfoy had played a joke on Neville scaring him into sending up the sparks.

Snape suddenly snarled. "I'll be having a word with Draco about that. Foolish boy that was not the time to be playing around."

"Wow." George murmured softly a bit later. "Even we've never been that far in."

"I've actually been further than that." Harry said without thinking. He shared a glance with Ron.

Sirius growled. "You better hope it was a teacher that sent you in that time too." He warned his godson in a dangerous voice. Harry winced and carefully avoided looking at the older man.

Luna's voice choked as she described the dead unicorn and she had to take a moment to wipe away the tears flowing down her face. Neville slipped an arm around her shoulders in comfort tensing as she read about the cloaked figure. Across the room Sirius tightened his hold.

If possible Remus turned even paler. "That thing is drinking the blood?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"Voldemort." Moody hissed. "Gathering his strength to go after the stone."

"Vol..vol...he's right there, right in front of you." Arthur stammered as he gazed at the boy in shock. His wife had covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her sobs.

Emmeline gasped as Ron and Hermione scooted closer to their friend.

"Run." Sirius said in a fierce whisper. The arm holding Harry shook. "Run, get out of there."

"This is crap." Bill whispered harshly. He was glaring at the professors. "He shouldn't have been in that position in the first place."

Charlie let out a huge sigh of relief as something with hooves charged the figure and wiped a hand over his sweaty face. "A centaur." he realized. "It'll be okay now." he reassured his siblings. Ginny was pale and on the verge of tears.

Remus shook his head at Harry's question as he relaxed. "He won't tell you. Just give you more riddles."

"He can tell him all the riddles in the world as long as he gets him out of there." Molly fretted.

Everyone turned to gape at the teen when the centaur lowered himself so the boy would get on. "He let you ride him?" Charlie asked enviously. "That's incredible."

"Shows just how special you are Harry." Remus said dredging up a smile for the boy.

Harry shrugged. "I think it shows how special Firenze was. He went against his herd to help me." His words were proven as the pale centaur spoke up in favor of the wizards versus the evil that penetrated the forest.

"Go Firenze." Charlie and Tonks cheered. Dumbledore smiled, thinking of the conversations he had recently had with the centaur.

Snape blinked in shock when the small first year asked what the cloaked figure was. "He's actually going to explain it to you? He is a most unusual centaur." He nodded at the explanation concerning the unicorn's blood.

"Doesn't make much difference for Voldemort." Sirius growled. "As far as I'm concerned he's already cursed."

"Indeed Sirius, that he is." Dumbledore agreed quietly.

"I'm so glad that I didn't know that was You Know Who at the time." Neville murmured. "I don't think I would have had the strength to walk out of the forest."

Hermione looked up as she and the rest of the group finally met up with Harry. "Draco came running. We couldn't understanding a word he was saying." She said faintly. Suddenly she smacked Harry hard on the arm. "You prat you didn't send up the red sparks."

"I wasn't really thinking about red sparks thanks." He returned sarcastically. He listened with half an ear as Luna continued reading taking them back to the gryffindor common room and Ron. He rolled his eyes at his friend's reticence to the mad man's name. "Really Ron when are you going to start saying the name?" He asked with a sigh. "Its not that big of a deal."

"For you maybe." The red head retorted. "I grew up hearing horror stories about him. Makes quite a difference." He gave a grin as Luna finished with Harry receiving his cloak back.

"Of course you would give it back to him." Snape sighed knowing the headmaster had been the one to return it.

"Just in case of what?" Remus demanded suspiciously.

"Sirius are you okay?" Harry asked, looking at his still pale godfather.

"No, I don't like to hear about you in danger like that." he confessed, giving his godson one last squeeze before removing his arm. "Though you can be grateful you were sent in there. Had you gone in on your own...He trailed off sending the teen a stern look.


	18. Through the Trapdoor

See chapter one for disclaimers and warnings.

* * *

><p>Ginny grabbed the book from her friend and turned the page. 'Well crap' she thought sneaking a glance at how angry everyone seemed already. 'This isn't going to be good.'<p>

"Read already Gin." Fred complained.

She started reading out the first line only to be stopped.

"Hold on. You haven't read the chapter title." George complained.

"Sure I did." She lied cheerfully.

"Nope." The twins looked at her expectantly. "Well come on, out with it."

She sighed before telling them what it was.

"Through the trapdoor?" Molly mouthed.

Remus groaned loudly while most of the room turned to watch Sirius. "Which trap door?" he asked in a too pleasant voice causing Harry to cringe. "That wouldn't be the trapdoor under the monstrous three headed dog that's guarding the stone would it?" He continued in the same voice.

"Umm, no. That would be the other trap door." The teen answered as impertinently as he dared.

"Harry." Hermione hissed under her breath while Ron snorted on a laugh. Snape's eyes had widened slightly. He hadn't realized just little care the brat had for his own life.

Sirius's own eyes narrowed. "There is a time for jokes. I understand that more than anyone. This however is not one of those times." He replied keeping his tone as calm as possible. Several people in the room were staring at him in surprise.

"Okay, okay. Yes we went through the door. But." he continued quickly seeing his godfather's face darken. "You really need to read all the circumstances before you get mad."

"Nothing it says in those pages will get you out of trouble." Molly growled.

"But we'll listen." Sirius decided. "So that we can determine just how far our next talk needs to go." His look warned the teen of exactly what that talk would include. The majority of the adults in the room were nodding in agreement while the teen flushed.

"And that goes for you too Ronald Weasley." Molly said firmly. "I have no doubt you joined him."

"What about Hermione?" He roared. "She was with us too."

"Thanks Ron." The bushy haired girl hissed.

"May we continue reading now?" Snape drawled, smirking at the trio.

Ginny never thought she would be grateful to the man as she picked up the book, grimacing at Harry's expectation that Voldemort would come bursting into the castle at any moment.

"You weren't the only one mate." Ron said. "And what you told me wasn't half as bad as it really was."

"Scary part is that we actually took an exam with him." Harry whispered back. "We didn't need him to come bursting in."

"That makes me feel so much better." The red head groaned. He scowled at the looks the twins shot him for continuing to check on Fluffy.

The twins shook their heads. "Instead of dashing up and pressing your ear against the door."

"You could have confided in someone."

"Namely us."

"Who happened to have a certain piece of pranking heritage."

"That would have made things much easier."

"Like you would have helped us if if we did know you had the map." Ron mumbled with a glare.

George frowned back at him. "If we'd known how serious it was of course we would have helped." He remained grim faced even at the mention of the anti cheating quills used in exams.

"And don't think we didn't have those that felt the need to test them to make sure they really were bewitched." McGonagall told them with a specific glance aimed at Sirius.

"See." the dog animagus told his godson. "That's the kind of trouble you're supposed to be getting into. It doesn't involve risking your life." He said ignoring the look he received at his statement.

Harry relaxed slightly at the teasing, even if it was still stern. "It could be life threatening if McGonagall or Snape got ahold of me." He joked back. He smiled in remembrance of Flitwick's practical and his dancing pineapple.

Charlie snorted. "Nymphie's broke into multiple pieces and then they all tap danced."

"Hey I got extra credit for managing that." She retorted, blushing.

Remus looked at the pair in confusion. "Why would it break apart in the first place?" He asked more harshly than he intended. Something about the two of them together raised his hackles.

She shot him an irritated look but softened at the remorse on his face. "I'll tell you later." She promised giving his hand a squeeze.

Dumbledore and Snape both frowned at the news that Harry was experiencing pain in his scar while Sirius reached over to give him a quick rub on the head.

Bill looked on in confusion. "Why was it hurting? Shouldn't it have stopped once you were away from Him?"

Harry shrugged, subconsciously leaning into the hand that had settled at the back of his neck. "I think it was more residual, first time and all. It was nowhere near what it's like now." He grimaced as his new nightmares were brought up.

"Pleasant image." Charlie grimaced as Emmeline and Molly looked worriedly at the teen.

Neville shuddered. "Wish it had been exam nerves." He muttered. He looked surprised that Harry thought his friends weren't as worried as he was.

"Of course they were worried." Fred cut in. He sent an apologetic look at his younger brother. "Ron wouldn't leave us alone those last few weeks."

George nodded. "We brushed him off, thought he was up to something. Never would have thought he actually needed us."

"I'm sure just knowing you were there was enough for him at the time." Arthur assured them, Ron nodding in agreement.

"And we were actively trying not to think about it." Hermione said bumping Harry's shoulder with hers in commiseration.

Ginny looked up after reading about Harry cheering with the rest when the exams finished. "Honestly Harry you can't worry all the time." She admonished him with a slight blush. "It's okay to celebrate the good times when they come along."

"I try." He replied with a shrug. "But usually there's a lot more to worry about than good times." He said this with such a nonchalant attitude that most of the room shivered in dread.

Remus frowned when Hermione mentioned learning about the 1647 werewolf code of conduct. "Why would you take time to learn that?" he asked in distaste.

Hermione shrugged. "It was mentioned in class."

"Once." Ron added. "For all of two minutes Hermione."

"Just because I'm through in my studies." She started arguing back.

"Oi," Sirius called loudly with an exasperated look. "Shove the se...umph." He rubbed at his side, turning to glare at Remus. "tension." He finished lamely. Tonks and Charlie were struggling not to laugh while Molly was glaring at the dark haired man.

He shrugged the looks away smiling in remembrance at Hermione going through the exams afterwards. "Remus would do that too, until we taught him to do it silently." Sirius laughed, relaxing as the tense atmosphere in the room lightened.

Remus sighed loudly. "Do you ever feel held back Hermione?" He asked wearily, causing her to giggle.

"Oi, I didn't mind." Harry responded indignantly. "Well," he amended quickly. "I did in first year because obviously I had other things on my mind. Second year we didn't have exams and I didn't have to take them in fourth year. But I didn't mind going over them in third year."

"Why didn't' you have exams in your second year?" Bill asked over the twins loud groans.

"We were celebrating." Ron said brightly. "Read Ginny." Not wanting to bring up the chamber the girl quickly began reading grinning as she told of her brothers playing with the squid.

"We weren't hurting him mum." Fred sighed as her glare transferred to them.

"He likes it, really." George added.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Indeed he does." He frowned as Harry mentioned his scar again, pointing out that it had hurt before.

"Yeah mostly in his classroom." the teen spat out suddenly. Most of the adults turned to look at Snape, who just rolled his eyes.

Moody looked impressed that the kid understood it represented danger and wasn't a health issue. The kid really knew how to look at the important things.

Ginny continued reading telling of Ron's speech to Harry about the safety of the stone. She looked up startled when Harry started laughing at the mention of Neville playing quidditch before Hagrid revealed the secret.

"So Neville have you been to try outs yet?" He joked.

Neville stared back at him in confusion. "But I would never play. And Hagrid would never let Dumbledore down."

"Not purposely no." The headmaster sighed.

"Though anyone who would trust so big of a secret with someone known to have a loose tongue..." Remus trailed off.

Again Dumbledore sighed, this time more heavily. "Remus I think we should talk once this book is done."

"I believe I want in on this discussion." McGonagall said slowly.

"You won't be keeping me out of it." Molly added sternly.

Bill nodded when he heard about Hermione waking up to study for an exam she'd already completed. "I did that with my ancient runes on my owls." He admitted. "It was such an important class for my career that I psyched myself out." His siblings were staring at their cool older brother in disbelief.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks when Ginny read about an owl that was delivering a note. "That must have been the note for Dumbledore." Hermione whispered in his ear. Ron frowned at them but didn't comment, raising an eyebrow instead at the thoughts that led harry to his revelation.

Moody and Kingsley exchanged surprised and astonished looks. It was obvious to them that the kid had figured out something important and again on very little information. They were even more impressed by the fact that they couldn't seem to follow his train of thought to the conclusion he seemed to have reached.

There were several exclamations of surprise when Harry brought up the stranger with the dragon egg.

"Good Potter." Moody grunted some rare praise. "I like how you think."

Remus nodded approvingly. "Very impressive. I don't think any of us who didn't already know had figured it out."

"Your mother was very good at doing that." Emmeline said with a smile. Harry grinned back at her.

"Took me by surprise." Hermione joked.

"I'm going to kill Hagrid." Sirius growled suddenly.

"I'll join you." Snape surprised everyone by saying. He was frowning darkly.

"Now boys." Dumbledore started.

"No." Sirius protested vehemently. He was leaning forward, staring hard at the old man. "He's going to tell these three how to get past Fluffy."

"He's the one that started this whole adventure." Snape spat.

Sirius nodded united for once with his enemy. 'He got their curiosity up. He told them about Flamel. He made it all possible."

Harry tugged on his godfather's arm, trying to get him to sit back. "Sirius you can't blame Hagrid."

He turned and shot the teen a look. "Oh don't worry. I have plenty of blame for you."

"Indeed Mr. Potter, be quiet." Snape snarled.

Ron was looking back and forth between the two men. "Blimey that's scary. He continued listening as they approached their big friend. He grumbled when Hagrid offered them a drink only to be cut off by Harry.

"I could have really used a drink."

"Ummm lets see." Fred held up two hands. "Nope can't save the school today. Too thirsty."

George was staring at his twin with a pensive look. "Luna might have the right of it." he said quietly before turning back to his sister.

"Why would he play cards with someone you can't see?" Ginny interrupted herself to ask.

"They must have been in the Hogs Head." Neville explained, sharing a smile with Hermione.

"And how young man, would you be knowing that?" Molly demanded, making the round faced boy gulp.

"Study group." He mumbled.

"If he was a dragon dealer he could have gotten five times whatever he owed Hagrid playing cards." Charlie mumbled with a frown at Hagrid's explanation.

Kingsley frowned at the news that the stranger was getting Hagrid drunk. "He was deliberately set up then. This mysterious figure knew how to get the answers."

Moody grunted. "Not that hard. Everyone in England knows how to get what they need from him, including every student at that school." He grunted in disbelief when Hagrid told the stranger about the Cerberus.

"Of course he would be interested." Snape growled. "Its what he wanted in the first place."

"Severus." The headmaster intoned in a low voice.

"Don't Severus me." the dark haired man snapped back at full volume. McGonagall pursed her lips, Remus's eyebrows shot up and Sirius started chuckling under his breath.

The next paragraph had Neville gaping at the book while ignoring the growls coming from the adult portion of the room. "That's it?" He asked incredulous. "That thing was a monster and all it wanted was a lullaby?"

"It's Hagrid." the twins chorused together, having resolved their internal issues with a few well meaning glances at each other.

Most of the adults blinked at the trio's determination to see the headmaster. Snape's jaw actually dropped slightly.

Sirius turned confused eyes to his godson. "But..."

Harry sighed. "Just keep reading." He answered in a dull voice. Sneaking a peak at his head of house he noticed she had gone pale.

Remus couldn't help but laugh when Harry asked where Dumbledore's office was despite the tension. "Ah Sirius he definitely looses marauder points for that."

"A whole year." Sirius moaned dramatically. "You went a whole year before going to the headmaster's office."

"Actually." Harry clarified, smirking. "I didn't go until midway through second year."

Sirius immediately dropped the act. "And just what did you get sent for then?" he demanded.

"Sirius." Emmeline said in exasperation. "You can't have it both ways."

He groaned in realization. "Merlin I'm turning into Lily. I'm the one losing marauder points here."

"I think you're doing a fine job." Molly comforted him. Harry shot a startled look at his best friend before turning to stare at her in surprise.

The twins protested when it was read that the three didn't know anyone who had been to the head office. "Oi," Fred called out indignantly. "What are we chopped liver?"

"We get sent at least once a week." George reminded them. "Sometimes twice a week."

"Though there was that one month."

"When it was twice a day."

Arthur patted his wife on the back. "Just let it go dear." he cautioned the irate woman.

"Minnie's there." Sirius exclaimed in relief when the Gryffindor head of house approached.

"But why did they have to go through the trapdoor is she's there?" Remus asked causing his friend's shoulders to slump. They both stared hard at their ex professor.

Mcgonagall huffed at the looks she was getting for questioning the students on the reasons for wanting the headmaster. "Well it was obvious they were up to no good." She frowned when the boy insisted it was a secret.

The twins snorted with laughter and shook their heads. Neville had a look of astonishment on his face. "You actually said that to her?"

Ron nodded his head sadly. "He did." He rolled his eyes when his sister read about Dumbledore going to the ministry.

"Surely what could Fudge have said that made you drop everything and rush to his side?" Kingsley asked, staring at the headmaster in surprise.

"Especially when you knew the stone was vulnerable to attack." Tonks followed her partner's line of thought. She frowned when the old man remained silent.

Ginny couldn't help chuckling as she described her professor's reaction to the news about the stone.

Sirius looked impressed. "I don't think I've ever seen that reaction and I thought I'd seen them all."

"Us too." the twins chorused. George was shaking his head. "He doesn't even try and he still manages to surpass us."

"I find it happens quite often around Mr. Potter." McGonagall said dryly only to look down at the suspicion she showed the boy. "I am sorry Mr. Potter but you have to realize how outrageous the story seemed."

Harry shrugged. "That's okay professor. I probably wouldn't have believed myself."

"That's one adult down who should have helped you." Sirius muttered angrily. McGonagall shifted in her seat.

Kingsley and Tonks exchanged looks, both wondering why the headmaster would stay at the ministry for so long. Did he plan to sleep in the ministers office?

Emmeline frowned at Harry's thoughts that the note from the ministry was a fake. "If that was the case why didn't you turn right back around?" She asked Dumbledore.

"Alas, there is always something that needs my attention." He replied.

Charlie laughed as Snape loomed over the three next. "Were you trying to scare them?"

"I was attempting to ascertain and put a stop to any wrongdoing." Snape glared at the trio. "If I had know it was something so idiotic and foolish I would have given them detention for the entire night."

Sirius gave the other man an assessing look when he warned his godson empire expulsion. "Empty threat." he mused. "But I appreciate the attempt." he shuddered. "Merlin did I just say that?" Everyone was too busy chuckling at the animagus to notice Snape's befuddled expression before is expressionless mask slid into place.

"What do you mean?" Ron burst out. "He's trying to kick Harry out of school."

"Or maybe he said that so that Harry would think about the consequences before he did something stupid." Remus pointed out.

"Of course given that they think it's Snape being the bad guy that just backfired." Bill pointed out. He chuckled when Ron imitated his friend.

Hermione blushed and glared daggers at the twins before noticing it wasn't her they were mocking.

"Oh Ronald, I would love..." Fred was laughing too hard to finish.

George was laughing equally as hard. "To hear that voice."

"Didn't know you were that feminine."

"Maybe all mum's wishing for a girl when she was pregnant with you paid off."

"Boys." Molly snapped harshly, the tone immediately quieting the entire room. Ron was sitting with his shoulders slumped, the comment about his mum hitting the spot.

"It's good you have a plan and all." Bill started, worry clouding his eyes. "But what exactly were you going to do when the bad guy actually showed up?"

Ron and Harry glanced sheepishly at each other. "Throw away our wands and punch him in the nose?" Harry quipped. He was rewarded with a gentle tap to the back of the head from his godfather.

Tonks scrawled when they were run off by Mcgonagall once again. "You could have at least tried to verify their story."

"Why do you think I was up there in the first place Nymphadora?" McGonagall answered stiffly.

Ginny kept reading telling them of Hermione's task failing and Harry's decision that there was nothing left to do but go after the stone himself.

"Merlin." Sirius groaned with a sharp look at the teen. On the other hand he couldn't help but feel a swelling of pride for the boy.

"But wouldn't it be easier to take the stone form an eleven year old boy than whatever's protecting it?" Emmeline asked warily.

"He has to make sure it's safe." Moody grunted. "The boy's doing it right."

Everyone was silent after Harry's speech as they stared at the dark haired teen, shock and awe filling their faces.

"What?" he demanded hunching his shoulders against the attention.

"Have you ever thought of politics Mr. Potter? You're a natural leader." Kingsley asked, lips quirking at the look of horror that crossed the thin face.

"Urgh, never going to happen."

"James would be proud Harry." Remus said quietly.

Sirius nodded, blinking away the moisture in his eyes. "Never have I been more reminded of him than right now. Only you expressed it better and with more passion than he ever could have."

"I was just telling it like it was." Harry mumbled ducking his head.

You were eleven and had only been in the magical world for a few short months but you just described the whole point of the war. Kingsley told him quietly.

"It was a very powerful speech." Hermione told them. "The first of many."

Snape shot an incredulous look at the headmaster as the boy told of how lucky he was that he'd gotten his cloak back while the aurors in the room frowned.

The reading continued as Ginny narrated her brothers determination to accompany his friend and Hermione's need to check her books for useful information.

"It did help." Ron said smirking. "Until you lost your head." He earned a smack on the arm from the blushing witch. Harry received an identical one when he was unable to keep his laughter in.

"Should have just let it strangle you." She mumbled under her breath. She didn't notice Remus's eyes flash in panic.

Charlie was listening quietly not as upset about the adventure yet as the rest of his family seemed to be. The three were sitting across from him just fine. He cocked an eyebrow when Harry retrieved his flute to use on Fluffy. "So that 's what you meant." He mumbled remembering the earlier conversation during the Christmas chapter. "Good misdirection."

"Oh Neville please tell me you didn't join them on this wild adventure of theirs." Molly moaned a moment later. She sent a pleading look at the round faced boy.

"No ma'am. I stayed safe in the common room." He answered struggling not to grin.

Fred sighed loudly as he started at Harry. "It amazes me how you can accomplish so much."

"And not be able to lie to save your lives." George added.

Snape's eyebrows rose as Neville stood up to his friends. 'Where did that come from?' He thought unsettled.

Emmeline had sucked in a breath. "That sounded so much like Frank."

"Really?" Neville asked eyes gleaming.

She nodded. "Your father was all about justice, defender of the weak and all that."

"Ronald." Molly snapped, glaring at her youngest son for his words to the other boy.

"Mum, I didn't really mean that. I was under a lot of stress and we were in a hurry." He explained looking shamefaced.

Harry turned to his friend after he had turned to her for help in the book. "You know I was thinking more along the lines of using your flattering voice to talk him down, not to ...I could have done that."

She blushed. "We were in a hurry. And it worked didn't it?"

Tonks grimaced. "Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

"You jinxed him?" Molly screeched eyes going wide. Emmeline was glaring fiercely at the girl.

"Would you rather we had told him everything and took him with us?" The teen retorted defensively. "Or maybe we should have ganged up on him and knocked him unconscious with our fists?"

"I'll take the jinx thanks." Neville spoke up, his eyes wide.

"Mrs. Granger." McGonagall warned. "Please do not make me repeat the talk I gave you at the time."

Harry turned to his friend with a concerned look. "You got told off? Where was I?"

"Otherwise occupied." She answered shortly, cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Well I do understand my first year a lot better now." Neville chuckled. "I'm looking forward to the explanation for second year." He looked disappointed that they didn't kick Filch's cat when they had a chance.

"Wasted opportunity." Bill mumbled under his breath as he wiped his sweaty palms on his robes. He couldn't shake the sense of premonition that had invaded his body. He glanced worriedly at his little brother.

The twins groaned when they were intercepted by Peeves only to gape in astonishment at Harry's solution.

"Holy shit in Merlin's pants." George gasped as he and Fred moved to kneel before Harry.

"We praise your genius." They chanted.

"Your quick wit."

"Your daring spirit."

"So I'm basically a Weasley twin?" Harry asked smirking.

"More than that." Sirius was grinning. "I can rightfully say that you're a true marauder's son."

Remus chucked at the look on Harry's face. "But I thought you were mad at me?" the teen sputtered.

"Oh I can be mad for the stupid, idiotic, death defying stunt you're pulling." Sirius glared before smiling again. "And still be able to recognize what a great response that was." He ruffled the teen's hair. "Though I see it for what it is. A play to cool my anger with a great prank."

Harry grinned. "Yep that 's just what I was thinking at the time." he responded causing chuckles around the room.

"I think you're going to have your work cut out for you with this one." Emmeline laughed.

"Boys." Arthur motioned the twins off the floor. 'That's enough."

"Harry." Fred asked as they crawled back to their own couch. "Do you mind if we use that? It was bloody incredible."

They settled back in their seats listening eagerly as the trio reached the corridor to find the door already open.

Ron shook his head when Harry offered them an out. Harry glanced over to see both of his friends giving him pointed don't even try it looks. He shrugged back at them. "I had to try." He pointed out. "It was my fight."

"It's our fight." they said in unison.

"It's an adult fight that eleven year olds, nor fifteen years olds, should not have a part in." Snape growled.

There was a sudden switch up of seats as Bill gave in to his fear and pulled his youngest brother over until he was sitting between him and Charlie.

"Bill." Ron mumbled, his face scarlet.

"Listen." the oldest Weasley child said in a strained voice. "I messed up. I didn't keep in close enough contact with my family and I missed you almost getting killed. Now I have to sit here and listen to the details of it. And I need you here to reassure me that you didn't die."

"Hear, hear." Charlie seconded, leaning his shoulder into the bewildered red head.

Ron turned with an apologetic look to his best friends, grinning as he realized a shaky Sirius had settled himself between the two. Hermione was looking bemusedly down at her hand, fully enclosed in the man's larger one.

"Can we get this done?" He requested in a hoarse voice. Remus nodded in agreement, Tonks pressed close into his side. Arthur had his arm wrapped firmly around his wife and Emmeline had once again grabbed a hold of Kingsley's arm for support.

Ginny took a deep breath as she continue, telling of the harp sitting at the dogs feet.

"I didn't take you for a harp player professor." Luna said pleasantly, the tension in the room not seeming to have affected her. "Though considering some of the other things we've read I suppose I must change my opinion of you." McGonagall snorted with laughter while he glared at the flighty girl.

"Remus." Sirius pleaded.

"Don't worry Pads. I'll remind you of this later." He assured his friend.

"Boys." Ginny shook her head when Ron asked if Hermione wanted to go first. "Could you at least try to be a little chivalrous?" she asked her brother.

"What? It was a simple question." Ron answered back, confused. She shook her head as she turned back to the book.

The professors all winced when it was decided that they would have to drop down the dark hole through Snape was glaring at the trio. "Of all the stupid.." he sneered.

"You dropped into that dark hole." Sirius roared cutting off the other man. "You didn't know how far down or what was at the bottom. You could have broken every bone in your body." He squeezed the hands he held, resisting the urge to give both teens a good shake. "I swear if this doesn't get better I'm handing all three of you over to Snape. I'm sure he has plenty of ideas on how to punish a group of senseless teenagers." He continued to grumble. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the smirking potions professor.

The twins began sadly waving goodbye to their brother and his friends.

Remus was glaring furiously at Harry but it was Arthur who spoke up. "Why didn't you send an owl as soon as you found out Dumbledore wasn't in the castle?" He asked wearily. Harry shrugged looking at the carpet.

"We were eleven dad." Ron spoke up. "You can't expect us to have thought about those kind of things. Besides I bet professor McGonagall didn't either."

"On the contrary Mr. Weasley. I did indeed send an owl, though as you did not tell me the full story I was unable to relay the seriousness of the situation." Her expression tightened as they landed on the plant at the bottom of the shaft.

Neville sat forward, paying close attention as he mentally reviewed every plant that could have been used.

"Why would they put a plant to break your fall?" Molly asked.

"It isn't there to catch them mum." Bill had turned white. "It's a trap." He gasped and clutched at his brother as the book went into more detail.

Neville gasped. "That's devil's snare." he cried out.

Snape clutched the arms of his chair while shooting glares at the three. "Only the first entrapment and already you're in trouble." he snarled.

"But we got out okay." Harry replied wincing when Sirius squeezed his hand a little to hard.

"How?" the older man demanded.

"Like they always do." George responded dryly. "With a combination of Hermione's logic."

"Ron's nerve."

"And Harry's instinct."

Molly moaned, burying her head in her husband's shoulder. McGonagall clutched at her chest.

"Light a fire, Light a fire." Neville chanted softly.

There were weak chuckles around the room that lessened the tension slightly when Hermione panicked and pointed out there was no wood.

"She'd only been a witch for less than a year." Luna pointed out in a perfectly normal voice.

"No she hadn't." Ron scoffed. "You're born with your magic."

"No she's right Ron." Harry said through his laughter. "For a muggle born they don't know until their eleven. So in a situation when you're relaying on instincts you revert to what you're used to which is the muggle way."

"Huh, never thought of it that way." Ron mused.

Hermione looked over at her friend. "If you understand that then why were you laughing?"

He grinned. "Come on Hermione. You have to admit that it was funny."

The tension sky rocketed as the three made their way to the next room the journey which reminded Harry of Gringotts and its dragons.

"It wasn't a dragon." Harry said quickly seeing the reactions. "In fact this one wasn't even dangerous."

"Why would they put in a task that wasn't? How would that stop someone?" Charlie asked.

"I believe it was a matter of skill." Dumbledore informed them with a small smile.

Fred snorted when Hermione tried simply unlocking the door. "This is a challenge designed to keep people away from a very strong magical artifact. I don't think a simple unlocking charm is going to work."

"Actually sometimes the simplest means often work the best because people tend to overlook them. I was merely covering all the bases." she pointed out.

"She wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't." Ron laughed.

"That's all?" Tonks asked incredulous a moment later. You just have to catch a key and you can go on.

"I highly doubt its that simple." Remus pointed out. "You have to pick out the one key you want, then while keeping an eye on it you have to catch it among hundreds of its kind. Not many people would be able to do that."

"Think of it this way Nymph. You have to catch the one snitch with a red dot in a whole roomful of snitches." Charlie explained.

Tonks made a face. "Never mind. Nobody's getting to the stone."

"Ah but you forgot who's going after it." he said grinning. "This is the kid that caught the snitch in his mouth, and the next one in under five minutes. This will be a piece of cake."

Sirius whistled. "You spotted it that quickly?" He asked impressed. He looked down at the teen. "Damn it I'm worried sick and trying to remain angry and stern and you keep doing things that impress the hell out of me." He frowned inwardly at the shocked look the kid wore, hating the fact that something so simple as a few words of praise would be so foreign to him.

McGonagall nodded to herself as the first year directed his friends into cutting off the key, pleased with the decision she had already made about the Quidditch captaincy for the following year. Provided of course they were able to get rid of that disgrace of a teacher that was currently banning her best players.

She sat up when they finished that task and headed into the next room and her chessboard.

Fred and George gasped and they turned to their brother with pale faces and open mouths.

"What is it boys?" Molly asked fearfully.

"Ron beat McGonagall's chess set." George managed to get out.

"Well yes." Their mother said impatiently. "I remember the owls I got at the end of his first year. I don't think I have ever heard any of you so proud of your brother for having beat professor McGonagall at chess."

"Molly." Remus winced. "I don't think he beat the professor. I think it was more he beat the professor's chess set."

"Well isn't it the same thing?" She asked in confusion.

"Sort of." Ron squeaked from the death grip his oldest brothers had on him.

"Fred, what exactly did you hear?" Bill demanded.

"There were all sorts of rumors flying around, one of which was that Ron defeated McGonagall's giant chess set. We thought they were just playing with extra large pieces. Not life sized ones." He yelled the last part.

Molly had gasped. "Do you mean to tell me that..." she trailed off, burying her face in her husband's shoulder. She paled even more at the next bit of the story. "You're going to be actual pieces?" She made to get off the couch, struggling against her husband's restraining arms. "Its wizard's chess with giant stone pieces. What did you think was going to happen when you lost a piece?"

"I knew what going to happen mum." He said ducking behind his older brother. "But we had to do it to get across." He winced at the look on her face.

"Mum." Ginny called out, burying her own fear. "Remember that he won the game so it can't be all that bad."

"Really it's like this task was made with Ron in mind." Tonks observed sending a grin at the red head. McGonagall sucked in a breath and her hands began shaking slightly.

"Thinking back to the keys, it really was no sweat for the youngest seeker in a century." Kingsley added. He frowned. "Lucky break for them."

As Sirius listened to Ron's instructions he mentally strategized in his head. "How were you able to protect all three of your pieces and still win?" He asked thoughtfully.

"He wasn't able to." Harry mumbled as he stared down at the carpet. Everyone felt a shiver of fear at the desolate words.

Sirius looked down shocked as Hermione suddenly threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He hesitantly began patting her back.

"NO." The entire Weasley clan shouted when it came to the end of the game and Ron stated he had to be taken. Fred and George had moved so they were sitting on the floor in front of their brothers.

Ron tried to shrug despite the arms wrapped around him. "It was the only way." He looked helplessly at his crying mother. "Mum its okay. It's not like I died or anything."

"It's a miracle you didn't Mr. Weasley." McGonagall pointed out shakily.

"Ginny do you want me to finish this part?" Neville asked the small redhead. She nodded from her position within Luna's embrace.

Neville kept reading as fast as he could as Mrs. Weasley's cries became louder when the queen struck her son. Sirius had wrapped his other arm around his godson and had pulled him tight to his side.

"The blow only glanced off me." Ron reassured his family. "Madam Pomfrey didn't even keep me overnight and you know how she is."

Bill relaxed slightly but kept his arm around his brother as he listened how the other two had continued on, encountering a troll that thankfully had already been dealt with. "Well that does answer a question I had about the halloween troll."

He shrugged when everyone turned to him. "Hogwarts has wards, pretty extensive wards, some specifically designed to keep things like trolls out of the castle. It seems those wards were taken down to allow this troll to be a part of the defense and that allowed the halloween troll to get in unimpeded."

"So that incident is all Dumbledore's fault." Charlie pointed out with a glare towards the old man.

"Mr. Weasley." McGonagall started, more out of habit it seemed.

Remus cut her off. "No he's right. Something else could have been brought in that would have served the same purpose without needing to have the wards taken down." He was distracted from his anger when the two students came upon Snape's task next.

Hermione had sat up and moved slightly away from Sirius. "Sorry." she mumbled embarrassed.

"I'm here anytime you need it." He assured her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "But something tells me you're about to kick butt in this task." He added, bringing a small smile to her face.

"To be honest it wasn't much of a challenge." She said ignoring the potion master's glare. Kingsley and Tonks shared a significant look.

Neville read out the riddle that needed to be solved, a confused look on his face that matched many others in the room. Bill looked impressed while Emmeline grinned brightly.

"That's brilliant." She said giving an approving look to potions professor.

Snape gave an irritated sigh when Hermione easily figured it out. . "Did it even challenge you at all?"

Harry gave a small laugh. "It took her all of five minutes." He sent a grin at the pink cheeked girl. He winced when he admitted in the book that he wasn't a match for Snape expecting a snide comeback from the man. He was surprised when it didn't come. He had just started to relax when his big mouthed younger self mentioned getting lucky against Voldemort.

"Lucky?" Remus asked in a strangled voice. "That's what you were counting on?"

Harry winced at the look on the werewolf's face. "Bad choice of words?" he offered feebly.

"Forget Snape's punishments." Remus growled to his friend. "Lily would have taken a wooden spoon to him for that comment."

Sirius was nodding. "She would have paddled him in front of the whole school for even thinking about going after the stone." He sent a wink at his wide eyed godson. "Maybe I should take after her a bit more."

"No." The teen said quickly. "You're doing just fine. No need to change." He glared at the smirking Weasleys.

Hermione blushed as her emotional goodbye was read out. "I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again." She mumbled glaring at the smirking twins. "I didn't want to leave him."

"Left me easily enough." Ron mumbled under his breath.

Hearing him Bill leaned down to whisper in his ear. "She cares about you too. She was practically crying just hearing about the chess game and she'd already lived through it." He told him, shaking his head when the teen perked up.

Molly caught her breath as the chapter ended in a cliffhanger. "Hurry Fred, get the book and start reading." Mo urged anxious to to make sure all three children were okay.


	19. The man with two faces

See chapter 1 for disclaimers. Warning there is a spanking scene at the end of the chapter. I do not advocate abuse or the hitting of children so please don't accuse me of that.

* * *

><p>Fred reached for the book with shaking hands. He read the title before looking up with a confused expression. "Well that doesn't make a lot of sense."<p>

"Just keep reading Fred." Arthur instructed over the top of his wife's head. No one commented on the quiver in his voice.

"Well I hope it explains that part soon." The redhead twin mumbled with a frown. "I hate not knowing."

"Really Fred, you don't want to know." Ron said, looking down where his brother was still camped out on the floor. He grimaced when Quirrell was revealed as the one attempting to steal the stone.

"So that's why he left." Neville mumbled. "Hopefully he's rotting away in Azkaban."

"I think you'll find, Mr. Longbottom, that his fate was much worse." McGonagall spoke up, looking regretful.

Harry shifted in his seat, the thought of playing a part in the upcoming death bringing back feelings of quilt. He's expression tightened when the man wondered if he'd be meeting the boy.

"Hoping more like. Wanted the chance to finish me off didn't he." He snarled angrily. Sirius rubbed the teens arm soothingly while trying to keep his own panic under control. From the way half the room was looking at him in concern he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Despite the tension the twins couldn't help laughing when Quirrell pointed out that Severus was the type to be the bad guy . "Really he's just telling the truth there." Fred pointed out.

"Either keep reading or hand over the book." Snape snarled with his most menacing glare.

George couldn't suppress the bubble of laughter, ducking behind his brother when the glare was turned on him. He pointed out that Harry thought Snape had tried to kill him, having read over his brother's shoulder.

"Obviously not." The man said snidely. "It wouldn't have taken me more than one attempt had I tried."

"Really Sev, I didn't need to hear that." Emmeline moaned.

Snape flinched slightly at the shortened use of his name. Only one person had ever used it regularly and he really didn't need to be reminded as they read about her son being in grave danger. 'I tried to keep him safe Lily. The brat doesn't do his part.' He mentally apologized.

Hermione gasped when Quirrell admitted to being the one that tried to kill him at the Quidditch game and only didn't succeed because she had knocked him over. "I don't even remember that." She said looking aghast. She was staring at her friend in horrified realization.

"Lucky it was." Luna pointed out. "If you'd come from the other direction..."

"You would have successfully stopped my own counter curse while allowing Quirrell to continue unimpeded." Snape snapped viciously. "And then what do you think would have happened?"

Hermione had turned white. "Harry would have fallen." She mumbled.

"Indeed."

"Thank you Severus." Sirius spoke up, the sincerity ringing in the words. Several people turned to look at him with incredulous expressions.

"As much as I enjoy hearing those words tumble out of your mouth Black, I'm afraid I'm at a loss as to their meaning." The other man snapped, trying desperately to remain indifferent.

"For saving Harry's life." Sirius answered, not raising to the bait. "For being there for him when I couldn't."

"I didn't do it for you." The words were spit out with force.

"Doesn't negate the fact that I'm grateful and in your debt." The animagus answered pleasantly, his pureblood upbringing coming into play. Snape's eyebrows rose to his hairline but he remained silent.

Harry turned to look up at his godfather. "Shouldn't it be my debt?" He asked. "It was my life he saved."

Remus was the one to answer. "As a minor you cannot incur that type of debt. It's Sirius's responsibility as your godfather."

Harry wanted to argue but couldn't find the words. He felt guilty for indebting the man to his childhood enemy, something he was sure would have never happened otherwise. Fred took advantage of the silence to continue reading.

"Well that sucks." Charlie mumbled hearing that Snape only referreed the second match to keep Harry safe and it hadn't even been necessary. "You probably took a lot of heat for that when you didn't have too."

"If I remember correctly, also from those in this room." Snape drawled. Charlie had the grace to look ashamed. His expression hardened when Quirrell taunted Harry about killing him.

"You can try." Ginny taunted back.

"Gin." Ron said in a strained voice. "He did try and made a pretty good attempt at it." Bill's eyes flew open at the words and he realized how tense his younger brother had become.

"How good of an attempt?" Remus asked having heard the conversation. Ron looked at the floor, not wanting to answer. He grimaced when his friend was tied up.

"Constant vigilance Potter. Should have prevented that." Moody grumbled.

"Alastor." McGonagall snapped, clutching her chest. "That will be enough." Across the room Sirius let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding when Hermione slid her hand into his. He growled at hearing Quirrell had let in the troll.

"Maybe I can see it more clearly because I wasn't there at the time." Kingsley started as he looked hard at the three professors. "Quirrel used a troll for his obstacle so why wasn't anyone suspicious when he was suddenly so afraid of them on Halloween?" He demanded.

"It did cross my mind but after finding those three in a bathroom with the monster I suddenly had other things on my mind." McGonagall admitted with a stern look at the trio.

Snape huffed when the looks turned to him. "I had always been suspicious of the man and made those suspicions known."

After looking at the face of the aging headmaster Kingsley mentally rolled his eyes. "You might as well keep reading Fred." He instructed, mentally adding the subject to the growing list he planned on bringing up with the headmaster once the children were out of the room.

'Of course I suspected him. That suspicion only grew when Albus didn't take my concerns seriously.' Snape thought to himself as he resisted shooting a look at the old man. Thoughts continued churning furiously through his head with only the slight narrowing of his eyes giving them away.

Remus's eyes went wide as he and Tonks exchanged startled looks as the mention of the Mirror of Erised

"That's an unusual place to store that thing." Kingsley mused angrily. Yet another thing the headmaster had to answer for.

"But what good is it going to do?" Arthur questioned in a low voice.

"I'm going out on a limb and guessing that its the last enchantment." The dark skinned man answered just as quietly. "Which begs the question, what was protecting the stone prior to Christmas? And what made him add to it?"

Remus shook his head, his sensitive hearing enabling him to pick up the whispered conversation. His eyes met Emmeline's, who being between the two men had also heard. They silently agreed that the headmaster had a lot to answer for.

Emmeline scowled when Quirrell mentioned Dumbledore was in London, having forgotten that with the children being in so much danger. "Apparently he feels he doesn't need to be there, is in fact trusting the first years to look after it." She pointed out sarcastically, unable to keep quiet.

Sirius tensed when Harry tried to keep Quirrell away from the mirror. "That puts his attention back on you and I don't want it there." He moaned.

"Maybe you should think about escaping." Bill suggested.

"I'd already started on the course to save the stone." Harry shrugged. "Why would I want to escape before it was safe?"

"I can think of one thing more important than the stone." Remus said looking exasperated. Both marauders growled when Harry looked confused.

"Your life you foolish boy." Snape snarled, looking thoroughly put out.

Neville looked up when Quirrell mentioned Lord Voldemort was on his side. "So that makes two years we had class with a death eater." Neville realized

"If only." Hermione muttered. "It's much worse than that Neville." She sniffed when Quirrell told her freind how Snape hated his father.

"Well really he shouldn't have taken out his anger on the son." Emmeline grumbled. The marauders remained silent, their worry surpassing the injustice of the action. Snape merely rolled his eyes at the other witch. He sighed when the stubborn first year asked if the dark lord had been in the classroom when Quirrell was being threatened.

"Voldemort was in the school?" Sirius yelled, sitting up and dislodging both teens.

"Really Black, you didn't think he would leave a weakling like that to complete something as important as getting the stone." Snape sneered over Molly's horrified mutterings. "The dark lord does not trust easily, or at all."

"Merlin." Bill breathed, tightening his grip on his younger brother. He watched Sirius taking gulping breaths as Harry and Hermione tried to console him. "What the hell has the school changed into?" he demanded.

Charlie nodded angrily. "Really, three headed dogs, dragons, homicidal teachers and now the freaking dark lord?"

Fred continued reading, tilting his head at the very percy like statement of power and those too weak to seek it.

"Seems to me that the weak ones are the people who blindly follow a figurehead, whether he be good or evil." Harry spoke up quietly.

Sirius had calmed down enough to be able to appreciate his godson's words. "Indeed, even the best of us can be lead astray and its up to those around him to straighten him out." He gave a pointed look to the headmaster.

"With great power comes great responsibility." Hermione quoted.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Harry added another muggle saying with a faint grin at his friend.

"If we're done with all the wise platitudes perhaps we can continue." Remus said dryly though he did have a rather proud look on his face.

Bill frowned when the break in at Gringotts was brought up. . "Even with Voldemort on his side I really don't see how Quirrell was able to accomplish that."

"With the vault emptied wouldn't the security measures have been lifted?" Arthur asked his son.

"From the sounds of it the break in happened within hours of Hagrid emptying it. It would have taken at least a week to undo all the measures placed." He shook his head. "But even if they were down for some reason there's still the matter of getting to the vault in the first place."

"Ah another mystery." Kingsley mused.

"One that will be left alone." Remus said firmly with a pointed look at the dark haired teen.

Harry resisted rolling his eyes. "I highly doubt I'm going to try and rob Gringotts."

"Why do I feel like you just tempted fate?" Hermione muttered.

Fred scoffed as their dark haired friend lambasted himself for not realizing Quirrell was the bad guy when he'd met him in Diagon Alley. "Ah Harry, didn't know you were supposed to have Seerer's blood."

"Because really, how else were you supposed to know?" George questioned. He read the next bit over his brother's shoulder as Quirrell wondered if he should break the mirror.

"What would have happened to the stone if he had?" Ron asked looking at the Headmaster.

"The mirror was protected. No spell or charm would have caused it to break." Dumbledore answered some what smugly.

"What about a muggle tool like a jack hammer?" Hermione asked. "I find the magical world never takes into account muggle technology and so don't guard against it."

Many people raised their eyebrows at the flabbergasted look on the headmaster's face. "I feel I was remiss. It is to our great fortune that Quirrell and by extension Voldemort were equally remiss."

"So they could have gotten the stone if they broke the mirror." Remus clarified in disgust.

Harry's thoughts on how he could get the stone brought the headmaster back to the present as he beamed at the teenager. "I didn't realize you had figured that out. Well done my boy, well done." he cried causing the entire room to send him disapproving looks.

"What?" Molly shrieked a moment later at the news that there was anohter voice. She clutched at her husband. "But where, how?"

"Give it a minute mum and it'll explain." Ron told her. His numerous freckles stood out against his pale face. He gave a forced grin when Harry was untied. "They always underestimate you don't they?"

"The number of times they've had me tied up and released me." Harry shook his head. "You'd think they'd realize they would have an easier time of it if they didn't give me a chance to fight."

"An easier time of it." Sirius repeated in a strangled voice. "Of killing you." Harry's nonchalant shrug did nothing to ally his fears.

Ron gagged when the funny smell of Quirrell's turban was mentioned while Remus and Emmeline began looking sick.

"I'm afraid to ask but what's significant about that?" Tonks asked apprehensively. She huffed when nobody answered.

There was silence for a minute after Harry managed to aquire the stone. "Well I don't know if that was brilliant or incredibly stupid." Remus said finally.

"I know one thing." Sirius growled hoarsely. "It puts Harry in even more danger than before."

"How'd you get that?" The teen asked confused. "At least I had the stone."

"Umm lets see. It's much easier to get the stone out of an enchanted mirror than to wrestle it from an eleven year old boy." The older man snapped back sarcastically.

"He does have a point Harry." Hermione interjected before her friend could dig himself any deeper.

Neville couldn't help snorting in disbelief when he heard Harry's lie of winning the house cup. "That's not even close to being believable." He shrugged at the look he received from his dorm mate. ""Well yeah from anyone else but from you its a bit absurd."

"Fine." Harry huffed as everyone else in the room nodded. "Next time I'll pick something more believable."

"There will not be a next time." Sirius hissed tugging on the hand he held. He gave a second tug when his godson debated making a run for it.

"Why on earth are you even thinking about it?" Charlie asked in disbelief. "Just go."

Bill slowly sat up when the second voice spoke again, a dawning recognition on his face. His actions were copied by many around the room.

"What does it mean, face to face?" Ginny asked horrified.

"Get it over with Fred, quickly." Remus advised grimly, worried about his best friend's sanity. The dog animagus was bent over at the waist, holding his head in his hands. Neither man saw the look of resignation on the dark haired teens face as he stared at the hand that was no longer being squeezed to a pulp.

"Now's not the time to freeze." Moody grumbled to the boy in the book. .

Grabbing the closest thing at hand, which was thankfully a pillow, McGonagall began beating him over the head. "He was a little boy." she snarled paling as the face on the back of Quirrell's head was described.

Molly let out a strangled gasp as she began hyperventilating. Various sounds of disgust were heard around the room while Dumbledore and Snape looked intrigued by the description.

"We..we had class...with that...that...thing all year?" Neville stuttered. Ron nodded glumly causing Bill to pull him into a tighter embrace. Hermione was staring sadly at Harry as he wedged himself tighter into the corner of the couch. He was staring at his godfather with a look of longing on his face.

Tonks suddenly burst out laughing causing most of the room to stare at her in shock.

"It's not a laughing matter." Remus told her angrily.

"Nymphadora." McGonagall shouted in outrage.

"I know, I know, I know, its not something to laugh about." She placated breathlessly. "But do you realize..." She trailed off, staring at the twins in admiration.

Charlie, knowing how his friend thinks, gave a sudden gasp. "Merlin's pants." He shouted.

"What?" His mother asked fearfully as her second born grabbed the twins by their shoulders and gave them a shake.

"Christmas you idiots." He snarled.

Tonks nodded excitedly. "Snowballs." She squeaked. "Against the turbaned head of their professor."

The twins looked at each other, realization dawning in their eyes. "We are awesome." They cried, giving each other high fives.

"You are so screwed." Charlie told them harshly, knocking their heads together.

"Are you telling me my sons were hitting Voldemort in the face?" Arthur asked faintly.

"Oh please Merlin don't let him remember." Molly moaned.

Fred was grinning as he continued reading telling of Voldemorts monologue and ending with his offer to join him.

"I'd rather die." Harry spat out, yelping when Remus reached over to smack him rather hard on the back of the head.

"You really need to get over this wanting to die attitude young man." He growled. Emmeline and Tonks nodded approvingly.

Sirius remained in his hunched position, not contributing to the conversation, something Harry was quick to notice.

Nearly all the adults in room snorted at the absurd notion of the Potters begging. "Like that would happen." Tonks sneered.

"Don't listen to him Harry." Emmeline said. "Your parents would have never begged him for anything."

"I know." he answered listlessly, not bothering to tell her he heard their final words or that his mother had begged but it had been for his life.

If possible Sirius's shoulders seemed to slump even more. With an anxious glance at Harry Hermione hesitantly began patting him on the back.

Snape, his face whiter than it had ever been before, copied the other man's position. He didn't shift until Quirrell was forced to release his hold on the brat.

"What'd you do?" Neville asked in a small voice. He was staring at his friend as if he'd never seen him before.

Harry didn't look up from where he was studying the arm of the couch. "Keep reading Fred." he recited in a dull voice. He hunched his shoulders at the blisters forming on the other man.

"Good, he deserves to be injured." Tonks hissed, glaring around the room as if daring someone to reprimand her for wishing pain on another person.

"I quite agree." Remus growled. He was shocked when Quirrell continued to be burned everytime he touched Harry.

"Okay." Bill drew out the word. "What am I missing? Is this a new curse or does boy wonder here have some sort of skin condition that affects enemies?"

"William!" Molly hissed. "It's not the time to make jokes."

"I'm not joking." He insisted. "I really don't know what's going on."

Kingsley too looked bewildered. "I'm sure it'll explain if we keep reading." He assured him, nodding in approval when Harry aborted the attempt on his life by grabbing the other man's face.

"Bless your instincts." McGonagall murmured shakily. Snape had sat back and was now staring at Harry in a considering way.

"That scar pain might be a problem." Moody mumbled to himself. He wondered how the kid could fight off the mad man as he had at the end of last year if he always endured such pain. Surely Albus knew about this and had found a way to counteract it. Otherwise the boy couldn't possibly be able to win.

Bill let out the breath he'd been holding when the kid started hullicantating. "Am I missing something?" He asked in confusion.

The adults all appeared unable to speak. Dumbledore was staring thoughtfully into the distance while the two professors sat with their eyes closed. Kingsley patted Emmeline on the back as they both stared fearfully at the teen. Arthur was holding a crying Molly while trying to wipe his own tears. Tonks was clutching at Remus who was breathing hard and clearly trembling. And Sirius, well he appeared petrified, judging by the fact he hadn't moved in several minutes.

"It's probably Dumbledore." Ron told his brother.

There was a great wave of air as everyone blew out their breath and relaxed. "You're safe." Remus sighed. "You didn't die."

"Obviously Lupin as he's sitting next to you." Snape pointed out dryly as he massaged his temples.

"Sirius?" Harry asked quietly. He was concerned with the unnatural stillness of the man. He shot Remus a look of alarm.

"Padfoot." The werewolf yelled getting up to smack the man on the back of the head.

"I'm still here. No need to get violent." Came the muffled voice.

"I wouldn't need to if you weren't scaring your godson." Remus retorted.

Sirius sat back at that, trying to covertly wipe the moisture from his eyes. He gave a half hearted grin. "What does he expect after scaring the magic out of me." He reached over to pull the teen close to him once again. "He will have to be punished most severely for that." He tried to tease but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Harry held himself stiff in the loose embrace, knowing the man was terribly angry with him and had only pulled him close for show. He knew he needed to get the man alone and plead his case, show him that he had only done what was needed and that he wasn't really bad.

Fred continued reading unaware of his friend's inner drama. He went through Harry's panic when he woke up in the hospital wing and Dumbledore's insistance that he calm down before Pomfrey threw him out.

Bill snorted, some of the excess tension leaving his body. "Somehow I highly doubt that. You're the headmaster."

"Ah but even I am not brave enough to come between a woman and her work." Dumbledore responded, eyes twinkling.

Both of the twins shook their head at the headmaster's assumption that the whole school knew what had happened. "This is one time that the rumors did not come close to what really happened." Fred informed them.

"How did they describe the injuries?" Tonks asked.

"Oh we knew that somehow he had protected the school by saving some magical artifact, but the real story is so much more...everything." Neville breathed. He chuckled when the old man pointed out the toilet seat sent by the twins.

"Boys!" Molly lashed out, her fear quickly turning to anger. "That is defacing school property. No respect for other people's things. How dare you do something like that."

"Mum its just a bit of fun." Fred tried to explain.

"Bit of fun? How would you like it if someone came into our home and destroyed our things, blew up our toilet?" she ranted.

George struggled to keep a straight face. "It was horrible of us. Completely disrespectful." His twin quickly kept reading, revealing their friend had been in the infirmary for three days already.

"I believe the term used was otherwise occupied." Remus said somewhat snidely.

Harry flushed. "Well I was."

"How is it Albus, that you managed managed to arrive in time to protect the stone but but couldn't get there before he had to face Voldemort?" Kingsley asked suspiciously. He growled when the old man merely twinkled at him.

"Amazingly it only took five hours to floo back to your office." Tonks sneered under her breath.

Sirius paled once again when Dumbledore admitted that that Harry had almost died while the others gasped. "Just how close was he?" He asked his arm tightening around the teen.

"Poppy described it as the worst case of magical exhaustion she'd ever seen." McGonagall said grimily. "I do believe she put him on magical restriction for two months."

Ron and Hermione gasped. "You didn't tell us that." The bushy haired girl said accusingly.

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal, just lucky it was over the hols I guess."

Both marauders leveled the teen with a look. "Way too close kiddo." Sirius said gruffly, the fear causing his voice to pitch harshly. Harry winced and ducked his head.

"Never again." Remus warned and promised at the same time. He looked over intersted when it was revealed that the stone had been destroyed.

"No offense to Mr. Flamel but it really is for the best." Emmeline pointed out. "Something like that is way too dangerous to exist."

"Really, its quite surprising it lasted over five hundred years without coming under threat." Kingsley mused.

They both frowned when Dumbledore called his freinds' death as the next great adventure. "To you maybe, who has live a hundred plus years." Emmeline pointed out. "But to an eleven year old, especially one who has lost his parents to this grand adventure, that was incredibly harsh."

Neville shifted when his friend asked if Voldemeort would keep trying to come back. "Will he ever truly go away?" He asked in a small voice. "It seems nobody's managed to kill him yet."

"We'll do it Neville." Ron said confidently. "They were able to do it in the future and they sent these books back to make it easier for us, remember."

"I believe the correct response Mr. Weasley, is that the adults will handle it and the children," Snape sneered the word. "remain safe."

"For once." Molly muttered under her breath. She sucked in a breath at the confirmation that Quirrell had died.

"So I wasn't the one to kill him?" Harry asked, voicing a question he's been carrying around for four years.

Dumbledore's eyes widened while McGonagall made a sound of distress. "No dear boy you did not." He answered gravely. "Quirrell was weakened greatly by the presence of Voldemort and when the spirit fled he was left but a shell of a man. He did not have the strength to continue."

"Have you been holding that in all these years?" Remus asked, looking faintly puzzled. "Why didn't you ask before now?"

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't sure I wanted the answer." He didn't notice Sirius and Remus exchanging concerned looks over his head.

Sirius snorted when Harry asked if the headmaster would answer some more questions. "Good luck with that. The headmaster's more likely to give up his lemon drops than to give up one of his precious secrets."

"Mr. Black." McGonagall scolded. Her lips thinned when he merely raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that is a sentiment that needs to be shared with the students." She said pointedly.

All the teenagers perked up, wanting to know the answer to why Voldemort had targeted Harry in the first place.

"Will you tell us now?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Ronald, I hardly think its any of your business." Molly scolded.

"Well its certainly my business and I'm still waiting for the answer." Harry pointed out. "But no matter, I'm sure we'll find out at some point in the next week or so. The books are bound to tell us." He deliberately turned away from Snape's angry face and flashing eyes.

Dumbledore looked mildly unsettled. "Some things are best left until it is the right time to reveal them."

"Funny isn't it, how it's always up to you to choose the right time." Remus retorted lightly. He looked interested when the next question related to Quirrell's inabilty to touch the young boy.

"Another question we desperately want the answer to." George pointed out.

"Well if you'd let me read this one is actually answered." Fred told his twin, waving the book at him.

"I still don't understand." Tonks moaned after the explanation of Lily's love. "If that's the case then is it just Vol..him? What keeps it from activating with anyone that's mean to him. It can't be the dark mark because I've seen Snape grab Harry by the arm."

"Besides mum loves me and she's protected me plenty but I don't have any sort of protection in my skin." Charlie pointed out. "I mean lots of mums die for there kids. I'm not trying to take anything away from Mrs. Potter but she didn't do anything that any mother wouldn't have done."

Everyone including Harry turned to look at the headmaster but it was Sirius who answered. "Lily was reading a lot of really old books those last few months. Plus she was an expert at charms. Knowing her she would have done anything to protect Harry."

Dumbledore nodded. "There was residual spell work that appears to have been activated on her death but I am not familiar with what exactly she did. I do know that Harry is protected by her sacrifice and that is why he must reside with her blood."

"If you don't know what spell how can you be assured of that?" Bill asked but the old man had fallen silent and was merely looking at the Weasley twin holding the book.

Fred continued reading as the pair discussed the relationship between Snape and Harry's father. According to Dumbledore Snape had only saved Harry's life due to a debt owed to his father.

The marauders exchanged skeptical looks. "Somehow I don't think that's exactly truthful." Sirius said, sending a searching look at the potions professor.

Snape snarled. "Do not presume to comment on things you know nothing about." He rolled his eyes at the headmaster's explanation of the mirror's enchantment to protect the stone.

"Albus really." McGonagall sighed. "I hadn't realized your ego had grown quite so large."

"Is it still boasting if its a truthful statement?" Dumbledore mused, a teasing light in his eyes. He grimaced at his choice of Bertie Bott's bean.

The twins burst into laughter. "Bad luck professor."

"How do you know what it is." Bill asked intrigued.

"I'm had every bad flavored one there is and made it a point to remember them." George answered making a face while his twin laughed.

Harry snorted at Madam Pomprey's insistance that he rest. "I think she believes that cures everything, rest." Harry snorted quietly. "Quite boring actually."

"You speak like you've experienced it quite often. Been there much?" Tonks laughed at the expression on his face as he darted looks at the marauders.

"Quidditch injuries. Lots of Quidditch injuries." He hurried to say. He gave a slight grin as his friends visited him in the hospital wing and he told them everything.

"And yet not quite everything." Hermione grumbled. "More like a very watered down version."

"There was no point in worrying you after the fact." Harry argued back.

Ron grumbled at his own statement that the headmaster was off his rocker. "Still think that but I'm not sure how impressed I am anymore." He murmured to his older brothers, making sure his mother didn't' hear.

"Good." Bill answered without clarifying. He felt the headmaster had been completely wrong in his handling of the situation and was looking forward to getting some answers. He tensed at the trio's thoughts on Dumbledore setting them up to save the stone.

Dark looks were exchanged by the adults. Harry sat up, having felt the sudden surge of tension in his godfather. "I'm sure he didn't mean for me to be in so much danger." He said, unsure why he was trying to defend someone he was he so angry with.

"Of course not." Molly soothed but Harry could see the angry glint in her eye. "However it was his responsibility to put a stop to the nonsense from the very beginning, not lead you on."

"Who were you expecting?" Fred looked up from the book with a smirk when Harry asked who else was visitng for him. . "Snape?"

"Cause I'm sure he would have been happy to visit." George laughed. "If only to tell you how foolish you were."

The potions professor grimaced. Thankfully the brat had been unconscious when he had visited. He sneered at Hagrid's guilt.

"Well at least he realizes that." Sirius snarled, anger coming off him in waves. Harry looked over in concern, not quite sure why the older man suddenly appeared furious. "He didn't just tell Quirrell how to get past Fluffy he told these misfits too."

"Pads." Remus sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Calm down."

"Misfits?" Hermione mouthed causing Ron to laugh.

"That would be amusing." Luna laughed exuberantly. "Hagrid living as a muggle."

Neville cracked a smile. "Where would he keep all his extra large, extra scary animals?"

There were some murmurs of approval at the present Hagrid gave Harry though Remus and Emmeline exchanged looks of shock.

"I never questioned why he wanted them." The werewolf said in disgust.

The twins made sounds of disgust, Charlie joining them as Fred read about the slytherin decorations in the great hall, though George was quick to point out that it didn't last long.

"Why, what did you do?" Molly demanded.

"Not us mum." George reassured her. "The headmaster was just correcting the situation."

Emmeline frowned. "I really don't think this was the appropriate time to award points."

"Not only does it draw unneeded attention to the misfits," Kingsley smiled at the expression on the trio's faces at the name. "But it's telling the Slytherins that their hard work doesn't matter."

"Way to go Ron." Bill said quietly, clapping his brother on the back for his points for winning the chess match. "Just please be more careful in the future. .

Charlie snorted at Percy's pride in thier youngest brother. "Wonder what he'd say if he knew what the chess set was really like."

"Nice play on words." Remus said as Dumbledore awarded Hermione her points. He sent a smile at the girl.

"I had not burst into tears." she snapped glaring at her friend. "It was just a little disconcerting with everyone staring at me."

"Tell me about it." Harry muttered. He hunched his shoulders when his own points were awarded.

Sirius growled. "Should have taken points away for reckless behavior and endangering his life." He trailed off still mumbling under his breath. Harry concentrated on the floor, disappointed he wasn't praised like his friends.

Emmeline smiled at Neville when his courage for standing up to his freinds was rewarded.

"Wooo, go Neville." Ginny and Luna cheered. The round faced boy flushed.

"Really it doesn't seem fair to the Slytherins." Luna pointed out. "To take away their victory during their celebration and in front of everyone."

"Glad someone else can see that." Snape sneered. "I spent most of the night comforting my snakes and assuring them that they were not unfairly discriminated against, despite my own beliefs."

The group settled back, worn out from all the tension. Fred continued reading about the end of the feast and the trip home where they were reminded of the Durselys.

"Oh great, does this mean we're going to have to read about the fat muggles again?" Charlie groaned.

"Charlie." Arthur began but stopped realized he couldn't find a way defend Harry's relatives.

"The end." Fred finished the last page with a flourish. He looked around expectantly.

"I think you lot need to head on up to bed." Molly said looking pointedly at the teens. "A lot happened today and I'm sure a good rest will do you all good."

"Sirius?" Harry questioned in a small voice. His godfather had been suspiciously silent for the last several pages of the book.

"Hmmm?" Sirius blinked as if coming out of deep thought. "Go on up to bed Harry."

"But." Harry started. He desperately needed to talk to his godfather.

Sirius shook his head. "Not now. Please head upstairs. The rest of us have a lot to discuss."

"About me." Some of his temper was showing through. "Shouldn't I have a part in this discussion?"

Snape sneered. "This is for adults only so I suggest you stop being disobedient and leave the room like everyone else."

Harry looked around. Indeed he was the only non order member left, but his friends were waiting anxiously in the doorway. "I think." he began again.

"Harry, bed now." Sirius yelled, finally losing the hold he had on his temper. He waited until the teen had stomped from the room and Molly had locked the door before turning to the headmaster.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ALBUS DUMBLEDORE?"

"I'm afraid, dear boy, that I don't know what you mean." Dumbledore said serenely.

"Oh come off it." the animagus snarled. "Don't give me that you old coot." he snarled pacing around the room angrily.

"But just to be clear we'll start at the beginning." The worn out man with the sandy hair said pleasantly, though everyone noticed the gleaming yellow eyes. "You left Harry on a doorstep with only a letter to explain the huge change in his life."

"I had a thought on that." The eldest eldest Weasley child spoke up. "His," He gestured dismissively to the man he had once felt high esteem for, "reason for leaving Harry there were blood wards but the wards wouldn't have activated until Harry's aunt actually accepted care of him. So..."

"Harry was left on a doorstep unprotected." His brother finished for him, a sick look on his face.

"Albus, tell me you at least put basic wards around him." McGonagall hissed in feline fashion.

"Of course dear Minvera." he answered patiently, keeping his own anger deeply hidden. It was ridiculous that they would question him, the leader of the light. "I would never have left the child there without protection."

"The easiest thing would have been to ring the doorbell and hand Harry to them." Emmeline mumbled sarcastically.

Kingsley spared his seatmate a wary look before sighing. "We could argue this point for the next twenty years and it won't change anything. What I want to know is about the stone." He declared, catching everyone's attention. Sirius even stopped his pacing to look at the man curiously. "Did the Flamels actually give you the stone or did you pressure them into letting you use it?" The dark skinned man held up a hand as the headmaster shifted. "Did they know what you were using the stone for and were they aware of the possibilities that the stone could be destroyed and end their life."

"I knew there was a reason I looked up to my partner." Tonks said as she started at the man in awe.

Sirius snorted from behind her. "I'm just glad he's not really pursuing me. Though he does bring up several good points."

Dumbledore sighed heavily, his displeasure clear. "It saddens me to know that you think so little of me that you believe I would steal from a good friend like that."

"Stop stalling Albus." Moody grumbled. "And tell us how you got ahold of that stone."

"It's all perfectly legal I assure you." He answered somewhat stiffly. "I inherited it."

At his side McGonagall frowned. "Nicholas did not die until this last year." She reminded him.

"Ah yes but he and his dear wife Perenelle had decided to stop taking the elixir of life the christmas before Harry's first year. They presented me with the stone at that time. It did take a couple of years for their bodies to catch up with their age."

There was a slight lessening of of tension in the room, most notably with the Weasley parents who were relieved that their beloved headmaster hadn't caused his friends deaths with his schemes.

"Harry would probably like to know that." Sirius muttered. he was still eyeing the old man distrustfully. "Knowing him he feels guilty about destroying the stone and causing the end of their life."

"What did they think about the stone being destroyed?" Tonks questioned, determined to get her answers.

"They were sad of course but they understood that it could not fall into the wrong hands."

"Then why not just destroy it?" Remus demanded. "Why hide it in the school where innocent children could get hurt!"

"It was necessary." The old man answered wearily, as if he was tired of having to answer the same question over and over. "I knew that Voldemort was still alive and knew the stone would draw him back."

"Why draw him out? Why not just let him keep doing whatever the hell he'd been doing? We were certainly better off." Bill argued.

"And why do it the year Harry was coming?" Charlie added.

"Humph, no doubt the kid was extra bait." Moody grumbled. Sirius growled darkly and started pacing again.

"Quirrel contacted me shortly after I had acquired the stone for the DADA job. He was on his sabbatical but the way he wrote seemed off and when I heard he was in albania, well lets say a plan was hatched." The headmaster explained, completely ignoring the exchange about Harry.

"It really wasn't well thought out." Emmeline pointed out, the ravenclaw in her overcoming her trepidation of criticizing the headmaster. "The chances that he might have been able to acquire the stone was astronomical and if that has happened we would have been at war four years earlier and unprepared for it."

"The worst part of it was that this pan was exacuted in a school." Remus reminded everyone. "Why?"

"Because of Harry." Kingsley spoke, having listened carefully to all of the headmaster's explanations. "He wanted to test him or train him."

Moody snorted. "Wasn't training. The kid was thrown to the wolves and expected to survive."

"Now really I hardly think Albus would go that far." Molly fretted.

Tonks shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah right, That obstacle course wasn't designed to keep old snake face from the stone." She chucked darkly at the thought. "It was designed with Harry and his friends in mind."

"Devil's snare." Emmeline closed her eyes. "Neville's a genus with herbology and he had gone on their first adventure when they found that monster of a dog. He would have know what that plant was immediately."

"Harry's seeker in his first year." Charlie pointed out unnecessarily. "Catching a key's nothing."

Bill was holding his head defeat. "Ron's probably the best chess player in all of Hogwarts, even in his first year."

Sirius held up a hand and turned to the shaken transfirguation professor. "Minnie, why the chess board?"

"It was a recommendation. It was not my first choice." She answered looking like her world was falling apart. Moody patted her hand.

"By the headmaster." Sirius confirmed, anger vibrating in every word.

"They already defeated one troll." Tonks continued. "Why not let them encounter another?" She asked sarcastically.

Snape seemed to be fighting with himself before he slumped back in his chair. "Miss Granger is probably the only one who was at the school at the time that could have figured out my logic problem." He nodded at the challenging look in Sirius's eyes. "Yes it was suggested by the headmaster though I would have used it anyway."

"He gave Harry the cloak, a first year. Everyone here admits its pretty irresponsible." Molly snorted angrily in agreement. "And returned it when they left it on the tower." the pink haired auror continued. "Returned it just in time to go through the trapdoor."

Kingsley joined her explanation. "The fact that he went to the ministry on that particular day and didn't' return even when it turned out to be bogus."

"Which led Harry to facing Voldemort, at age eleven!" Sirius growled. He moved until he was standing over the headmaster.

"Would you rather he had to face a full strength Voldemort unprepared? Without having the experience of having overcome him previously?" The headmaster's voice was full of steel.

"I don't want Harry to face that monster al all." The animagus yelled his eyes blazing.

"It's just a game to you." Emmeline murmured in realization, faintly sick. "Your own game of chess and we're all just pawns to be placed where you want us."

Dumbledore sat forward, his own eyes intense. "He has to face him Sirius, you know he has to."

"No I don't." The man shot back. "Because you won't tell us what the damn prophecy says. Not that it matters. Life is not set in stone and prophecies only come true because people want them to!"

"Nicely said Sirius." Remus murmured approvingly. His eyes narrowed on the headmaster. "Harry will not be in anymore dangerous situations while in school and he will not be fighting Voldemort unless he chooses to once he's an adult."

"Indeed." Arthur said, his voice lined with steel. "I love Harry and I agree with these gentlemen but Harry's not the only one you put in danger your your games. My children were in that school. Ron went through that trapdoor." His voice hardened even more. "And I will never forget what happened Ginny's first year. There will be no more Albus or you will no longer be in that school even if I have to team up with Lucius Malfoy to do it." He shouted drawing a loud gasp from his wife and satisfied smirks from the marauders.

Anger flashed in the bright blue eyes, hidden too fast for anyone to notice barring the ever observant man seated at his side. 'We shall see.' He hummed to himself as he gave a short nod for those awaiting an answer.

Molly heaved a tremulous sigh as she gripped her shaking hands together. "I think I've had all I can take." She whispered heading for the door.

Meanwhile...

On the other side of the door Harry paced the length of the hallway. "This is complete bullshit." He yelled aiming a kick at the door.

"Harry mate, calm down." Ron advised from his seat on the stairs.

"No I will not calm down." the dark haired teen snarled. "They're in there discussing me and I'm sent to bed like a naughty child."

Neville was staring at his dorm mate in shock, having never witnessed his temper before. "We really shouldn't be here when they do open the door." He continued as he began edging his way up the stairs.

Ron took one last look at his best friend before following the round faced boy. His mum was bound to be furious with him as it was. He didn't need to add to the list of transgressions.

Once he was alone Harry slumped down onto the last step, some of his anger leaving and fear quickly filling the space.

He sat there for what seemed like hours, imaginative mind thinking of every possible reaction his godfather could have. Having worked himself up into another frenzy he decided to get answers.

Before he had got more than three steps the door opened and a tired and confused Molly Weasley stood there. She blinked in surprise at seeing him. "Didn't I tell you lot to go to bed?" She asked causing Harry's temper to spike.

"I need to see Sirius." He insisted trying to peer past her.

"Not right now." She decided blocking the room from sight. "Sleep is what you need."

"No offense Mrs. Weasley but you aren't my mother." He ground out.

Her face whitened. "Maybe not but I do have your best interests at heart. And I'm telling you now is not the time to be talking to your godfather."

Harry opened his mouth to retort when Remus choose that moment to exit the room. He took the situation in at a glance and he quickly spun the teen around to face the wall. "I don't know what's going on but I recommend you calm down and think very carefully before you say anything." The werewolf warned, releasing his grip as the teen slumped and laid his forehead on the wall.

Harry swallowed thickly. "I want to talk to Sirius." He mumbled turning around.

"Sirius is too angry to talk to you right now." Remus said, unaware of how those words were affecting the kid in front of him. "I'm sure he'll be ready to speak to you in the morning. Bed now."

Harry gave him a sullen look before he trudged up to his room.

"How'd it go mate." Ron asked as Harry came through the door.

The dark haired teen shook his head, all anger gone as despair filled him. "He hates me. I'm too much trouble for him and he wants nothing more to do with me."

"Blimey Harry, what did he say to you?" Neville asked astonished. Harry didn't responded, throwing himself onto his bed.

Ron was watching shrewdly. "Probably nothing Neville. Harry tends to expect the worst from people in regards to himself."

"It's usually true." Harry mumbled from his bed clothes.

* * *

><p>"Ron, are you asleep yet?" Arthur asked softly, poking his head into the boys room an hour later.<p>

"No Dad." Ron answered as he swallowed hard. He'd known one of his parents would be coming for him, though he was a little shocked that it was his father.

"Good. I was hoping we could talk." The man spoke as he opened the door wider.

"In here?" The teen squeaked as he looked around. He could hear Neville's soft snores and knew Harry was off in his own world, but he didn't think either would last past the first smack.

Arthur gave a slight chuckle. "No, the first floor drawing room will work just fine." He said, motioning for the teen to follow him.

Head down and feet dragging Ron didn't register passing anyone until a hand grabbed his shoulder. Startled he looked up into Bill's eyes.

"Don't give him any trouble over this Ron." The older brother cautioned, bringing a bright blush to his younger brother's face. "You know how much he hates coming down on any of us."

"I know." Ron mumbled hanging his head. He'd seen his father crying after having to wallop the twins once.

"And it's not like you don't deserve it." Bill continued, giving the shoulder he gripped a little shake. "If he wasn't doing this I probably would."

Shocked the teen turned to stare after is older brother until his father's voice called for him from below.

"Sorry." he mumbled as he clattered down the stairs.

"Come on son, lets get this over with." Arthur sighed as he indicated the open doorway.

Ron crept through, his hands instinctively reaching back to cover his bum as he passed his father. His mum preferred to start walloping the moment she could. He glanced nervously at his father, not quite sure what to expect.

Arthur couldn't help the slight grin as he noticed his son's posture. "Sit Ron. I want to talk to you before we get to your punishment." He could tell from the kid's face that he didn't know whether to be happy about that or not.

"Couldn't we just get it over with?" Ron asked, disliking the thought of having to wait for the coming walloping.

"We could." Arthur answered as he settled onto a chair. "But then you risk further punishment if I feel like you didn't understand everything." He pointed out.

"Ah no, talkings good, lets talk." He hurried to say.

The weary father leveled his son with a serious look. "You know Ron that the only reason I ever see fit to punish you or your brothers or sister is when you do something to hurt yourself or one of the others. So you know we're in here because of what we read tonight. Of how you risked your life for an adventure, risked you life for some ridiculous artifact that had nothing to do with you!"

Ron winced as his father's voice rose. "But Dad, this happened four years ago. I've learned a lot between then and now." He protested feebly.

"And if you'd told us what happened at the time it would have been dealt with four years ago. But you didn't and that 's almost as bad as lying about it." He pointed out causing his son to wince. "And from what I know about the last couple years you've learned nothing."

"But I thought you knew, that McGonagall would have told you." He was quick to respond, ignoring the last remark. "That it was okay because I was helping Harry."

"Yes McGonagall should have told us. That's why I'm not taking you to task for not telling us." He sighed, pushing his anger at the professor away for now. He looked sternly his his squirming son. "But I will never be okay with you being in danger!" He waited until the teen nodded. "As for helping Harry, you have to realize that you didn't, not really."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "But I had to go with him. I wasn't going to let him go alone."

"Of course not. And I'm proud of your loyalty." Arthur was quick to say. "But don't you think you might have been a better friend if you'd tried to talk him out of going instead?"

The teen floundered a bit at that. He had to admit it'd never crossed his mind not to go, or that harry shouldn't go either. "But you heard Dad, no one was listening to us."

Arthur held up a hand, his expression growing sterner. "McGonagall didn't listen to you. You didn't try anyone else. Not Hagrid, not Snape, not any of the other professors."

The teen opened his mouth to protest before closing it with a snap and letting his shoulder slump. He'd never thought of it like that.

Arthur put an arm around his son. "I know Harry can be very persuasive. But I also heard how excited you were for the adventure, how at times you egged him on, how not even getting trapped by the devil's snare deterred you. That's what's got you in so much trouble."

"I still couldn't have stopped him." Ron mumbled thickly. He knew his father was right. He hadn't cared anything for the stone or stopping Voldemort. He'd been excited to go have an adventure, one his brothers hadn't already done.

"Probably not." Arthur sighed again. "But how much of a difference would it have made if you'd wrote to your mother and I when you found that monstrous dog, or when you realized what was being held in the school?"

He let his arm slide away. "I'm disappointed in you Ron. You grew up in a loving home where you were taught to value your life. You don't have the excuse that Harry does. You have family that cares for you, that loves you, that would be heartbroken if something happened to you. Why didn't you come to us?"

Ron felt his face heat with shame. "I didn't want to seem like a baby." He mumbled. "Only babies write home over every little thing."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, almost getting eaten by a cerebus or smashed by a troll are not little things." Arthur snapped.

The red headed boy covered his face as he sank further into the couch cushions. "Fred and George would have thought so."

"So grave injury and death are preferable to a little teasing." His father asked as he was pulled against the man's warm body. "Besides I think they would have surprised you. You saw how worried they were tonight."

"Yeah, that was weird." Ron mumbled, taking the rare opportunity to snuggle in his father's arms. Something he would never do in front of any of his brothers.

"And if you were so worried about contacting your mother and I, then why not Bill or Charlie? The would have certainly helped you." Arthur continued when the teen shrugged. "You didn't mind writing to Charlie about Hagrid's dragon."

Ron shook his head. "That was Harry. If he hadn't brought him up first I wouldn't have." He could feel his father's questioning look and shrugged again. "I didn't want to bother them."

"I think the would be hurt to know you feel that way." Arthur said sadly. Ron nodded as he remembered everything his older brothers had done for him in the last couple of days.

"Well then." Arthur sighed as he sat up. "I think we have one more thing to do before we go up to bed." He patted his lap. "Come here son."

"But dad..." The teen whinged before he could help himself. He gulped as he remembered his older brother's words. "Your wounds." He said suddenly, stopping as he remembered his father's recent hospitalization.

"Will be fine." Arthur assured him, pulling a small paddle out of his pocket. "I've got enough strength to give you a good walloping."

Ron groaned as he bent over his father's knee. That really hadn't sounded promising. He sucked in a breath as he felt is pajama bottoms pulled down. "Dad, what if someone comes in?" He asked, squirming in desperation.

"The door's locked Ronnie and everyone's in bed." His father assured him, raising the paddle and bringing it down in rapid fire succession. He didn't feel the need to talk during a spanking, he knew from experience the one being punished wasn't able to comprehend anything being said while their bums were being paddled.

The teen didn't even attempt to hold in his cries, yelping with every swat. Arthur was methodical with his smacks, moving in a pattern that covered every inch of the bottom in front of him, along with a good portion of the upper thighs. He didn't often spank his children but when he did it was for something serious and he set out to make sure they learned their lesson.

Ron's bottom was rapidly turning a dark red when he stopped, the paddle tossed aside as he rubbed his son's shaking back. "All done Ronnie. All done."

It was several minutes before the teen attempted to move, sliding off in an undignified heap where uncaring about his undressed state he rubbed furiously at his burning bottom.

Arthur gave his son some time before he pulled him up and righted his pajama bottoms and pulling him into a tight hug.

"M'Sorry Dad." Ron sniffed as he leaned against his father.

Arthur smiled sadly as he rocked his youngest son. "I know you are. Just promise me that you won't do anything like that again. Come to us first. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"From here on out, no more danger." The teen promised before giving a wide yawn.

"Come one son, I think it's time for bed."


	20. Sirius discussions

See chapter 1 for disclaimers and warnings

* * *

><p>The next morning Ron trudged down the stairs alone. "Where's Harry?" Sirius asked in a much better mood after a good rest, having given in and taken dreamless sleep.<p>

"Ehh, he's still in bed." The teen answered evasively as he filled his plate to overflowing.

"He doesn't plan on coming down does he?" Hermione asked knowingly. She had been expecting something like this since they had been sent to bed the night before.

Sirius exchanged a confused look with Remus. "Why wouldn't he come down?"

"Oh dear. I hope he's not ill." Molly fretted. "Does he need a potion?"

"More like a kick in the head." Ron mumbled, earning a smack on the arm from Hermione.

Neville sent a disapproving look at his friend before answering. "He doesn't think you want him to come down." Seeing the questioning and disbelieving looks he continued. "He said something last night about how he was too much trouble and you wanted nothing to do with him."

"I didn't even talk to him last night." Sirius exclaimed. "But I should have." he realized, getting up from the table.

Tonks watched her cousin stride from the room. "I'm confused." She admitted.

"Harry was expecting Sirius to be furious with him about facing Voldemort." Hermione explained.

"And then when we got thrown out he figured you all were discussing what to do with him, as in send him away." Ron added.

"So he wasn't being disrespectful last night." Molly realized putting a hand to her chest.

"He was terrified." Remus finished grimly. "And I told him Sirius was too angry to talk to him. Merlin I'm an idiot."

"Poor boy probably spent all night imaging the worst." Emmeline murmured.

"That's Harry." Ron shrugged as he plowed through his pancakes.

Upstairs Sirius has paused on the landing as he worked all this out for himself. Shaking his head in disgust at his lack luster parenting he pushed open the door to his godson's room.

"You look like crap." He announced with forced cheer despite the mountain of blankets hiding the teen from view.

"Where's my damn magic when I need it?" He muttered at the lack of response, inwardly cursing the future for leaving them handicapped.

"Harry," He called loudly, dragging the blankets off. "Wow." He said as the strained, white face came into view. "You really do look like crap."

"Sod off." Harry glared angrily before expelling a puff of air and rolling onto his side away from the man.

"Hey now." Sirius protested. He poked the teen gently in the back. "No need to be like that."

"Would you leave me the fuck alone." Harry yelled, rolling over onto his back and slamming his fists onto the mattress.

The man reared back in shock. That had not been something he had expected to hear from the kid, angry or not. "Watch the mouth!" he admonished, sighing as the green eyes blazed even brighter. "Come on kiddo, why aren't you talking to me?"

"What's the point?" He asked bitterly. "You're only up here because you feel obligated because of some stupid title. It's not like you want me. You hate me and you know what I"m beginning to hate you." He yelled, kicking out at the man with his feet.

Several minutes of shocked silence passed while Harry laid stiff on the bed. His eyes were closed tightly as he listened for sounds of his godfather leaving the room.

"You know, I think that's the angriest I've ever been with you and if it wasn't for how you were raised I probably would have smacked for the tantrum you're throwing."

Harry jerked his head up to see the man had retreated across the room to the desk chair and had dropped his head into his hands. "I'm sorry." The teen said softly, shame replacing the anger that had been boiling. "I really don't hate you."

Sirius sighed as he spotted the wetness gathering in the green eyes. "I don't hate you either. Why on earth would you think that?"

"But..." Harry floundered as he stared at the somber face. "You were so angry last night and you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Of course I was angry. Any parent would be. That doesn't mean I don't want you." He started pacing the room as he tried to reason with the kid. "Ron went with you. Do you think Molly and Arthur are going to get rid of him?"

Harry winced. "No. Though Ron said his dad smacked him good last night."

"He deserved it." Sirius gave a pointed look at his godson before resuming his seat on the bed. "Didn't we talk about this yesterday? About how much I love you and nothing, absolutely not one single thing, is going to change that?"

Harry offered a lopsided smile. "I have a hard head. You might have to mention it often."

Sirius barked out a laugh as he rapped his knuckles gently against the teen's head. "More like every morning with this hard thing."

"Would you have really smacked me?" Harry asked curiously, moving to sit companionably next to his godfather.

"Probably not. At least not right that moment." He confessed. "That was a bit harsh. I was just so shocked and hurt. Merlin that really hurt pup."

"I really am sorry." Harry said morosely, leaning his weight against the body next to him in comfort.

"I know." Sirius assured him, putting an arm around the thin shoulders. "Though you ever talk to me or anyone like that again and I won't hesitate in giving you the thrashing you deserve understood?"

Harry nodded in agreement. He tilted his head back to look up at the man. "Are you still mad about last night?"

Sirius rubbed a hand down the thin back. "Definitely. But not specifically at you. More at what you had been put through, at what you had to face. I was angry that you found yourself in that kind of situation."

He gave a sad smile. "I was too tired to process everything and I was thinking only of myself, not of you. I went to bed not realizing you needed reassurance."

"It's okay." Harry mumbled. "I shouldn't have been such a needy prat."

He was rewarded with a soft smack to his thigh. "Stop that. You had every right to expect my attention. We've never been in this kind of situation before and you didn't know what to expect."

"Situation?" The teen asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you know when the devastatingly handsome godfather finds out just how naughty his godson is during the school year." He grinned when the kid chuckled.

"Can I ask a question?" Harry asked quietly.

"Only one?" The older man asked dryly.

"Why were you so mad at Dumbledore?" Harry asked, his gaze shifting to the floor. "I'm the one that went through the trapdoor."

Sirius snorted angrily. "Only because he wanted you to. He was testing you, making sure you would do what was needed."

"And that was bad?" Harry questioned though he didn't like the thought of it himself.

"Of course it was bad." Sirius snapped. "Not only were you eleven but the tests put you in grave danger! Something I will never accept."

He shook his head. "He gave you clues on how to get to the grand prize but not on what to do once you got there. You hadn't been taught to fight, never mind the fact that you were a small child with a limited knowledge of magic against a full grown wizard who had an even more evil wizard helping him. How he expected you to survive I don't know."

Harry was forced to admit his godfather was making a good point but remained silent.

"And how does he think you're going to get strong enough to face the most evil wizard ever when he sends you back to starve each summer is beyond me." Sirius continued angrily before taking a deep breath.

Harry felt like he needed to speak up. "Dumbledore isn't a bad man, mostly."

Sirius sighed. "No he's not." He admitted. "And usually I'm one hundred precent behind him."

"Then why can't you just accept what he's doing and help him?" Harry asked, confusion shining in his eyes.

"Because it's you." The man answered pulling the kid close. "Because you mean so much to me and I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt."

Harry leaned into the embrace. "Thanks Siri, for caring."

"Always Harry." The man promised.

"Are you going to punish me? You know for risking my life?" The kid asked quietly.

"Maybe. Do you think I should?" His godfather answered just as quietly.

"I don't know." Harry squirmed as he tried to figure out what the man wanted to hear. "I mean Ron got punished and I'm the one that led him down there so he shouldn't be the only one getting it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You think I should smack you just because your friend had to face the music? Maybe I should just hand you over to Molly and let her deal with both of you."

"That's not what I meant." The kid gave a frustrated sigh. "I mean you're always going on about me not risking my life and I risked it in a pretty big way so you must be mad right?"

"Harry, I will never punish you just because I'm mad." Sirius was quick to reassure him. "Though you are right. Risking your life is my number one rule and you broke it big time." He sighed. "On one hand I feel like I don't have the right to punish you over this. It was four years ago and you weren't aware of my rules because I wasn't there. So technically you didn't break it."

He smirked slightly when the teen nodded enthusiastically. "Plus I have a feeling that the rest of the books are going to be much of the same and I'm not fond of the thought of giving you a sore bottom every other night."

He didn't given the kid a chance to respond to that. "However I'm afraid if I don't admonish you in some way you won't learn. And you'll keep putting your self in danger because you think there's no consequences." He sighed dramatically. "Parenting is hard."

"Yeah sucks to be you." Harry said sarcastically. "I'm the one you're thinking about smacking."

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the teen. "The chances of it just increased due to attitude." he warned causing the kid to grin sheepishly.

"For now." The man continued slowly. "I think I'm going to reserve the right. I want to hear the rest of it first."

Harry winced. "Just so you know, second year is bad." He warned, thinking about the car, the spiders, and a giant snake that took a bite out of him. "Probably the worst out of all of them."

"Okay." Sirius sucked in a deep breath. "Well we'll be right here again after that book and we'll revisit this discussion then."

"Now then. One more thing." He nudged the teen's chin up so that he could stare into the green orbs. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear Harry James. I am so proud of you. For saving the stone and stopping Quirrel and old snake face. For being a good leader. I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night."

"It's okay." Harry ducked to hide the redness of his face. "You had a lot on your mind last night."

Sirius tapped the tip of his godson's nose. "Just remember that I want you alive more hmmm. Number one rule right?"

"Got it." The kid agreed as he stood up and stretched.

"So we're cool?" Sirius asked worriedly, thinking about the run of emotions they'd gone through.

"Well I am. I don't know about you." Harry teased, yelping as his godfather landed a stinging smack to his backside.

"You deserve that you brat." Sirius reminded him. "Now go get cleaned up. I'm starving."

Remus waiting until the bathroom door had closed before entering the room. Sirius was flopped back on the bed with his hands over his face. "That seems to have gone well." he observed.

Sirius snorted as he eyed his friend. "You missed the worst of it." He told him. "Merlin that kid has a temper."

"Lily's temper." Remus smiled at fond memories the words brought up.

"So did you come up to drag us back down?" His friend asked, sitting up and dragging a hand through his hair.

"No, I think everyone's enjoying the extra time to relax, though Snape did warn me not to disturb you if you were beating the disobedient brat's backside." he quoted. "Though he expressed his disbelief that you would do so."

Sirius snorted. "That's nothing new."

Remus winced in agreement. "I'm here to apologize to Harry. I'm afraid I was a little too gruff with him last night and I didn't listen to him."

"It's okay Moony. I wasn't exactly on my best behavior last night." Harry appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

Remus shook his head. "That's no excuse Harry. I never want to hurt you and I did last night by not allowing you to see Sirius."

"I'll forgive you." Harry said in mock seriousness. "As long as you promise Snape never gets custody of me." He shuddered. "He'd put me over his knee right in the reading room."

Sirius pretended to think about it as Remus burst out laughing. "That idea does have merit." He mused chuckling as the look on the kid's face. "Relax pup, I'm just joking."

"Ha ha, I'll get you back for that." He warned. "You know, this has been one weird morning." He said causing both men to start laughing again.

Remus clapped him on the shoulder. "And you haven't even had breakfast yet." he teased steering the teen toward the door. "Just think of what could happen before lunch."

Harry groaned and looked back at this godfather. "How do you feel about flying cars?"

Downstairs Emmeline had moved so that she was sitting next her other best friend's son. "Hello Neville, how are you doing?"

The round faced boy looked up from his cereal to blink at the stately witch smiling down at him. "I dunno, okay I guess." he mumbled, hastily swallowing what was in his mouth.

"It must be very weird, all of this." Emmeline prompted.

He nodded emphatically. "Gran got a letter and the next thing I know she's apparating me to London and saying Dumbledore was going to take me somewhere safe for the hols. She looked really upset."

She raised her eyebrows at the new information. "Your Gran didn't leave you there alone did she?" She asked suspiciously.

He gave a disbelieving snort. "She doesn't trust me to tie my shoes much less leave me alone in the middle of London." He said somewhat bitterly. "She waited until Dumbledore appeared. Mr. Lovegood stayed also."

"That's good then." She mused as she lapsed in thought.

Neville twisted his fork around as he gathered his courage. "Why do you stick up for me so much?" He blurted out, turning a deep red when she looked at him in surprise.

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked smiling down at him. "It's certainly not right the way Severus treats you."

He shrugged the words off with a jerk of his shoulders. "But um you've done other things like praise me and stuff."

"Well shouldn't you have someone here to do that for you?" She asked her expression turning sad. "Harry has Remus and Sirius, the Weasleys have their parents. Hermione has almost everyone praising her. Honestly that girl needs a reality check before her head gets too big." She blushed as she realized what'd she'd said.

Neville smiled shyly. "It's just I don't really know you so I don't understand why..." He trailed off with a shrug.

His words caused her to look down. "That's my fault." She gave a long sigh before giving him a considering look. "I'm sure your Gran has filled your head with all kinds of information about your father."

Neville nodded seriously, his nervous hands shredding a piece of toast. "I know he was a Gryffindor and super smart. Gran wanted him to work in the ministry, even be minister one day with with the war he felt like he needed to be an auror, and he was really good at it, won a bunch of metals and stuff." He rushed out, before blinking in shock.

Kingsley smiled at him from across the table. "He was an excellent auror. We started together and were partners until your mum joined. Those two though, they were unstoppable. Your mum won a bunch of metals too."

"Really?" He asked his eyes shining. "Gran never mentioned that."

Emmeline's lips thinned. "Your Gran never cared much for your mum. Blamed her I think for Frank joining the war effort in the first place. But really your dad's sense of justice was just too big to let him sit by and do nothing."

Neville cocked his head. "You sound like you knew them pretty well."

"I did." She smiled sadly. "The lone Ravenclaw among the Gryffindors. It's was Lily's idea first. Harry's mum never had a problem with house lines. She, your mum and Marlene were often at odds with the newly formed marauders. Lily pointed out that there was four of them and only three girls, so they needed a fourth. I don't know how but somehow I became that fourth."

"There were others we hung out with of course, your father and Kingsley among others," She explained as her eyes slid down the table to the potions master. "Kingsley was a Ravenclaw like me but he and your father got on smashingly." She smiled as several of the younger generation at the table turned to gape at the dark skinned man.

"So it was girls vs guys?" Tonks asked eyes glittering as she followed the conversation.

Emmeline nodded. "At first, then it was girls with the guys. Lily and James, Sirius and Marlene. Alice and I were both with boys that had already graduated so we hung out with Remus and Peter. Remus was too shy to go out with anyone and Peter, well he was Peter."

Tonks snorted. "Remus shy? Anyway didn't you and Sirius go out?"

Emmeline couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Sirius went out with every girl in that school until Marlene eventually agreed to date him. We had a thing, but agreed that we were much better off as friends, fought like sibling we did."

"What was my mum like?" Neville asked quietly bringing her attention back to him.

"Alice was a lot like Sirius, well like he used to be anyway." She answered sadly. "So full of life, never sitting still. Why walk when you can run, she used to say all the time. It always amazed me that she got on so well with quiet studious Frank but he was able to calm her down."

"Was she as smart as Gran says my dad was?" He asked hesitantly. He could see Snape curl his lip further down the table.

"She was smart though you wouldn't know it from her grades. She was always forgetting something, her books, her notes, what time we agreed to meet in the library. Used to drive me mad. But when it was important she'd remember. And after Frank joined the aurors she realized she needed to kick it in gear if she wanted to join him."

"Did you marry your man, the older guy you were with?" Tonks asked rolling her eyes at the admonishing looks she received from Molly and Mcgonagall. "What you know you want to know as much as I do."

Emmeline smiled sadly as her gaze darted across the table. "No the war ended up pulling us apart. We weren't on different sides but we had different ideals I guess and then tragedy struck and I went away, retreated into my shell and ignored everything around me."

"I'm sorry." Neville said patting her arm.

"No Neville, its I'm who's sorry." She said turning to face him fully. "We had a pact, us four girls. To be godmother's to each other children. Alice was Harry's." She smiled at his widening eyes. "Marlene was yours." She looked down briefly. "I would be godmother to Marlene's child, that child needed at least one sensible adult in its life with Sirius as a father, and Lily would be godmother to mine."

"But Marlene never had a child right?" Tonks questioned , her eyes wide at the thought of Sirius having a child, other than Harry that was.

Emmeline shook her head. "She was killed right before the boys first birthday. She had said she had news but I think it was that Sirius had finally proposed rather than pregnancy."

She took a deep breath. "Anyway it was understood that if one of us couldn't be there then the rest of us would fill in." She explained.

"You're the only one left." Tonks realized sadly.

"Six months and everyone was gone, Marlene, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Alice and Frank. Just Remus and me left and we both retreated. I immersed my self in work and shut everything else out."

"She works in the Department of experimental Charms," Kingsley explained seeing the questioning look in the boy's eyes. "And it was completely understandable." He told her, a bite in his voice.

She shot him a heated look. "There were two children that I had promised to look after! I had no right to ignore them like I did." She turned to the wide eyed teen next to her. "I'm sorry Nev. I should have been there to help you grow up. Your Gran wasn't the best person to be raising you."

"It's okay." He mumbled, his face reddening under all the attention.

"No, its not, but I'm hoping you'll let me start making up for it."

He nodded dumbly, ducking his head to hide the pleased smile. "I'd like that I think. But what about Harry?"

"You godbrother," She started, grinning when his smile grew wider at the words, "Has enough on his plate with Sirius I think. I do want to get to know him but I don't want to overwhelm him either."

"Now finish eating and I'll tell you about the time your mum caused all the house elves to revolt for an entire weekend!"


	21. The Worst Birthday

See first chapter for disclaimers and warnings. Just know that I don't claim ownership of any material belonging to JK Rowling or Warner brothers and who ever might own Harry Potter.

The next block of chapters won't be out for a week and half on Friday. I'll be gone all week without my computer and it's hard to upload on my phone.

Happy reading.

* * *

><p>"Harry, get your butt in here. It's my turn to read." George shouted across the room.<p>

The dark haired teen choked on the last of his breakfast. "One of the twins wants to read?" He asked his godfather with wide eyed shock. He could hear Molly in the background berating her son for rushing 'the poor boy.'

Sirius chuckled as he carried their dishes to the sink. "I think it has more to do with who we're reading about." He teased causing the kid to make a face.

"Finally." George announced dramatically as they took their seats. "On to year two."

"Hopefully this year isn't a repeat of their first year." Kingsley said. The adults all looked pointedly at the headmaster, who was being uncharacteristically silent.

Ron and Harry grimaced and shifted in their seats. Bill noticed and grinned, having been in their position many times in his past. "Something tells me there is plenty of trouble caused by the misfits." He said chuckling.

"Trouble is one thing but surely they won't be risking their life like what happened in the previous book." Emmeline decided.

Molly winced, having some idea about what was coming. "Don't be counting your chickens before they're hatched." She advised.

"On that note." George announced reading out the name of the chapter.

"I already hate this book." Sirius sighed. He would find it funny that the fat git of an uncle was being woken early by the owl if it wasn't for the fact that his kid would be paying the price.

"What's wrong with Hedwig?" Ginny asked in alarm. She was very fond of the snowy owl. "She knows not to get you into trouble at that foul house."

"You'll see." Harry responded throwing an angry look at the book as his good mood rapidly deteriorated. His dislike of his uncle had increased tenfold that summer over the treatment of his familiar.

"They locked her up?" Tonks asked in outrage.

"Not the only thing they locked up that summer." Ron spat out.

"But that's animal cruelty. She could die if she's not allowed to fly." Charlie cried out. "Not to mention how was she supposed to hunt?"

"Don't know why you're so surprised. We've already established they're not the most caring of people." Hermione pointed out, exasperated. She rather wished the book hadn't gone back to the Dursleys. She didn't think any of them needed any reminder of how awful those people were.

George was laughing almost too hard to be understood as he repeated Vernon's question of looking stupid.

"If not I'm sure I can recommend several things to help with that." Sirius suggested calmly, smirking as his godson snorted.

"I'm afraid your help won't be needed Black." Snape said dryly. "He seems to be able to accomplish the look quite well on his own."

Ron had to manually close his mouth when he realized his evil professor had just made a joke. He rolled his eyes when Vernon claimed he knew what would happen if he allowed Hedwig to fly about.

"She'd fly away and alert people that the boy who lived wasn't being treated right." Tonks pointed out.

"And then a whole street full of wizards would show up and expose their badly kept secret." Charlie continue eagerly.

"The majority of them being redheads." Bill added with a grin.

"And they'll rescue the boy who lived and live happily every after." Ginny finished, smirking.

Harry laughed. "If that's the case then I guess Uncle Vernon did know what he was doing after all." He made a face at his cousin's table manners while his aunt fussed over him.

George stopped reading to look over the book at Harry. "Build him up?" He asked in disbelief.

Harry shrugged. "Personally I don't see how he could get any bigger but this is Aunt Petunia we're talking about."

Molly sighed. "I know they're not nice but really you shouldn't talk like that." She scolded. "He can't honestly be that big."

While Sirius frowned at the woman Harry stood up and held out the extra large tee shirt he was wearing. "This was Dudley's shirt five years ago."

Emmeline gapped at the size of the garment. "Sweet Merlin." She breathed in disgust.

"Why are you wearing that disgusting thing?" Snape snapped out with a sneer. He was being forcibly reminded of his own childhood.

Harry shrugged as he sat back down. "It's the only thing I have besides my uniforms and jumpers from Mrs. Weasley."

Sirius rubbed a hand down the thin back. "Something we'll fix as soon as we're done here."

Harry shrugged. "You don't have to." He mumbled looking at the ground.

Sirius tugged at the messy hair until the teen was looking up again. He simply lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, okay you have to." The teen conceded with a slight grin.

Tonks whooped. "Shopping trip." she announced. Remus's eyes widened and he exchanged a concerned look with Sirius.

"Umm Dora?" He winced when the violet eyes radiated happiness as they turned in his direction. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"And why not?" She asked, the pink hair darkening to a warning red.

"Oh um well..." Remus floundered as he looked around for help.

"I'm not sure Harry has the same taste as you dear." Molly told her kindly.

"You do wear a lot of pink." Charlie pointed out with a grin.

"Well it's not like I'm going to dress him up in a frilly dress." She retorted, laughing as Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"I don't want to go shopping in the first place." He whined, sending his godfather a pitiful look.

Sirius tried to look sympathetic. "It's necessary kiddo. I'd take you myself but..."

Remus snorted. "If I remember correctly your tastes at sixteen favored leather."

Across the room Snape was pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll take the bloody brat shopping if it means we can continue reading."

"Sure if we wanted Harry to look like a bat." George mumbled finding his spot on the page. He chuckled when Harry used the forbidden M word to the Dursleys.

Mcgonagall groaned. "Mr. Potter you must learn when to hold your tongue."

The twins looked at each other and grinned. Sticking out their tongues they each grabbed onto the tip.

"Rheallee uatss oint?" Fred slurred.

"Boys." Arthur sighed.

The twins shrugged as they wiped their hands on their shirts. They had gotten the attention off Harry so goal accomplished.

"Really they're acting like Voldemort himself had shown up." Remus growled.

"Though that would be amusing." Sirius mused with a wink for his godson.

"Maybe not that far." Harry grinned back. "Though the dementors this summer were pretty funny, looking back."

Charlie burst out laughing at Vernon's tirade. "Harry." He mock admonished. "How dare you, young man, saying such bad words."

Harry blushed and ducked his head, the admonishment effective as he remembered the words he'd thrown at his godfather earlier.

'Keep reading' He mouthed looking directly at George. The redheaded twin looked intrigued but did as his friend asked. Merlin knew he and his brother had needed a distraction too many times to count. He frowned as the walrus yelled at Harry for threatening his son.

"I'm sorry but where in there was a threat?" Kingsley asked politely.

"Just the fact that I spoke to him is considered a threat." Harry mumbled under his breath.

Sirius, who had been playing close attention to the teen, and Remus were the only ones to hear and both gave him sad smiles.

George continued reading as things settled down and the book went into introductory mode, describing Harry as not a normal boy.

Harry's lips quirked up at the wording and he shared a grin with his godfather. "I get that from you." He told the older man, causing his smile to widen. He grinned when it mentioned how much he missed Hogwarts and everything in it with the exception of Snape.

"And here I'd been pinning for you all summer." Snape drawled to the amusement of the room.

"He really does care for you Harry, even if he acts like he doesn't." Luna said serenely, causing the teens to gape at her and the potions professor to glare heavily.

"I really don't like that girl." he snarled under his breath.

Beside him Dumbledore chuckled quietly. "She does have a way of looking at things, doesn't she."

Snape snorted at the mention of Hagrid, still angry over the small Ravenclaw's words. "I'm thinking with the amount of trouble Hagrid inadvertently caused during their first year, maybe it would best if visits to him were restricted." He looked pointedly at Sirius. Harry's eyes opened wide as he too turned to look at his godfather.

Sirius slowly shook his head, having thrown a glare at the potions master. "I wouldn't do that." he reassured the upset teen. "I know how much your friends mean to you."

"You promise?" Harry insisted, giant spiders running through his head. "You won't change your mind?"

Remus narrowed his eyes and he stopped Sirius from speaking. "Just what does Hagrid do that's making you so worried?" he asked instead.

Harry exchanged a defeated look with Ron before motioning George to keep reading. He could feel his godfather's eyes on him.

"Harry." Hermione was frowning at the complaint that he couldn't practice quidditch because everything was locked up. "You live in a muggle town. How would you practice even if you did have your broom?"

"That wasn't the point Hermione." Harry explained impatiently.

"Yeah he didn't actually care about practicing." Fred said throwing the teen a grin.

"He was just whining about his stuff being locked up." George laughed at the indignant look on the teen's face before he continued reading. He exchanged grins with his twin as Harry was described in the book, in particular the scar that alluded to a mysterious past.

"Oh now we know why Harry's so popular with the girls." Fred teased, continuing their campaign of taking Harry's mind off his gits of a family.

"Mysterious past." George snorted. "Girls just love stuff like that."

"Mrs. Weasley have you had the pleasure of having a skiving snackbox?" Harry asked trying to hide his red face. His godfather was laughing as he tried to tug the pillow away.

"That was low." George cried dramatically.

"Real low." Fred agreed, pretending to be furious.

"Almost as low as Hermione threatening to tell mum about..." George trailed off as he realized what he'd almost revealed.

"About what indeed?" Molly asked with a pointed look at the twins.

"Nothing mum." They chorused, sending one more pouting look at the dark haired teen who grinned.

Ron scowled at the comrodity between his best friend and his brothers, hiding his irritation by pretending the recap of Harry's history was causing it. He snorted when the book compared Harry to a smelly dog.

Remus grinned. "You don't even know your godfather yet and you're already comparing yourself to him."

"Hey." Sirius exclaimed giving his friend a small shove. "I do not smell." He whipped around to mock glare at his godson. "And not a word out of you."

Harry mimed zipping his lips but couldn't resist sniffing the air. His good mood was ruined at the mention of the Dursleys ignoring his birthday.

"Wow." Ron said sarcastically. "Even one year at Hogwarts spoiled you if you expect to be acknowledged by them."

Hermione nodded. "It must have been really hard to go back."

"Harder that summer." Harry smiled sadly. "Since I didn't have..."

"Didn't have what?" Sirius asked in concern.

Harry shrugged. "It'll tell you in a minute." He gestured to the book wincing at his stupidity at Vernon's announcement of an important day.

"I don't believe it." Bill snarled.

"I don't think anyone does." Arthur assured his oldest, a grim look on his face.

"Oh yes, a business opportunity is so much more important than a little boy." Molly growled a moment later. She turned to the Marauders. "Perhaps we should have a party this week." She mused. "The poor thing never had a party before."

"Yes lets spoil him horribly in an attempt to make up for his childhood. That won't give him mixed signals or anything." Snape drawled.

"I don't need a party." Harry mumbled.

"But a party is a good idea." Charlie pointed out. "I think we can all use some fun." His mouth dropped open as the Dursleys rehearsed their business dinner.

"They have to plan these kind of things?" Tonks asked in disgust.

"Well we've already established that they have no imagination." Kingsley pointed out. "If they didn't have a plan they would probably just stand around with their mouths open."

"Very true." Harry smirked as he listened to Petunia's role in the play.

"That would be the first sign to start running very fast in the other direction." Neville pointed out, earning back slaps from the twins. He held up his hands after hearing what Dudley would be doing.

"Oh sorry, that would be the first sign, after they finished sicking up of course." Neville pointed out as laughter filled the room. Harry exchanged started looks with his friends. Neville was appearing more confident and outgoing than they'd even seen him.

"I saw Emmeline talking to him about his parents this morning." Hermione told them in a whisper. "Apparently it was something he needed to hear.

When the book told of Harry having to stay in his room for the night the laughter died down as they all turned to stare at the teen in pity. He shrugged. "Really its where I would prefer to be."

"Too true." The twins agreed having exchanged a look. "If they really wanted to punish you they would make you stay downstairs and watch." Fred pointed out.

"Hmmm ribs broken from trying not to laugh." George mused.

"He would go blind of course."

"Not to mention poisoned by whatever the horse cooked."

"Really you got the better deal." They decided with a grin. Harry was the only one to agree with them. Everyone else in the room remained grim faced as they continued to listen to the stage directions.

Ginny gagged when Petunia called Dudley her little gentleman and Emmeline hissed in displeasure when they practiced compliments.

"It's called good manners. You shouldn't have to plan them." She fumed.

Hermione gave a vicious grin when Dudley lied about writing an essay about their guests. "Oohh I hope this Mr. Mason calls him on it and asks for details of the essay." She said with relish. "The fat lump won't be able to answer seeing as how he's yet to meet this Mr. Mason."

Harry snorted. "Wouldn't matter if he had. I've seen Dudley's homework. He has no idea how to write an essay."

McGonagall sighed. "It astounds me Mr. Potter that you can still find humor despite what those people put you through."

"He's a marauder." Sirius grinned. "We can find humor everywhere."

"Or we make our own." Remus grinned.

George continued reading, scoffing at the idea of vacation homes in Majorca.

"Like I'd even get to go with them." Harry snorted.

"But that would be brilliant." Ron exclaimed. "They wouldn't be around and you could come to us instead."

"If I wasn't locked away with no food while they were gone." The dark haired teen pointed out.

Ron waved the words away. "We'd rescue you again and you could spend the summer with us."

"What do you mean rescue him again?" Sirius asked in trepidation. He huffed when his godson playfully ignored him.

"It could be worse." Tonks sighed at the mention of Petunia cleaning. "At least there was nothing said about Harry doing any of it." The entire room groaned.

"What?" she demanded, shrinking back from the glares.

"You jinxed it you foolish girl." Moody snapped.

"Is it possible to jinx something that's already happened?" Remus asked pleasantly, coming to the quirky girl's rescue. He winced when the new 12 year was forced to sing happy birthday to himself.

Harry flushed in mortification and attempted to wedge himself in the cushions of the couch.

"Oh Harry." Molly cooed, moving to get out of her own seat to comfort the child.

"Don't." Sirius whipped out even as Arthur pulled his wife back with a softly muttered 'Molly'.

Fred looked around in disgust at all the pitying looks. Didn't anyone realize how bad they were making the slight teen feel?

"Really Harry be glad you haven't celebrated a birthday at the Burrow." He stage whispered conspiratorially. Bill's eyes widened and he blushed but allowed his younger brother to continue without interruption. "Have you ever heard of Birthday spankings?"

"Fred." Ron hissed as his face turned a deep red. Ginny squeaked and buried her face in a pillow.

Arthur grinned proudly at his son. "In our household the birthday boy or girl gets a spanking from every member of the family."

"Even if you're grown and moved out." Bill muttered as he avoided everyone's eyes. Charlie was chuckling, not embarrassed at all.

"A fine tradition." Sirius agreed chuckling when his godson gave him a small shove.

"One we will not be starting." The teen announced. He sent a covert but grateful smile at the grinning Fred. Really he didn't think he would have made it through the first book if it hadn't been for them and already they were working their magic with this book. He turned to grin at his best friends when they were mentioned, just now realizing how quiet they'd been.

Hermione smiled and gave his hand a squeeze while Ron grinned over the top of her head. "Missed you too mate." They both ducked their heads when it was revealed Harry hadn't heard from them.

"Granger, Weasley. Why haven't you made contact with Potter?" Snape snapped. Sirius and Remus were glaring at the two.

"We were." Ron roared back.

"There really is a good explanation." Hermione said in a small voice. Neville and Luna were staring at them in shock.

"You shouldn't abandon your friends." The blond girl said. "There's never a good reason for that." She frowned at them before turning back to the book.

Kingsley cocked his head as he listened to Harry's monologue about underage magic restrictions "Well at least you had a weapon." Kingsley said though he was frowning. The guidelines for underage magic really needed to be revised. It was wrong when a child felt he couldn't save himself from an abusive system for fear of ministry reprisal. He did give a smile at Harry's taunting of his cousin.

"You really are too much like your godfather." Emmeline shook her head. "If I didn't know better I'd say you two were related by blood." The two males exchanged pleased looks.

"How exactly do blood wards work?" Hermione spoke up. "I've tried to do some research but I couldn't find a whole lot."

"Hermione I don't think now is the time" Remus started.

"But it is. It's obvious from what's been written that there's no love in that house." She rushed out. "After coming to Hogwarts he no longer considers it a home. And since meeting Sirius, who he now considers family, how are the wards staying powered?"

"Breathe Mione, breathe." Ron teased quietly, though he too was looking at the headmaster.

"I do believe that its not something that needs to be discussed right now." Dumbledore stated, staring up at the ceiling.

"But." Hermione trailed off unhappily. Harry too was frowning.

"Don't worry." Sirius said in a low voice. "It'll be brought up again." His thoughtful expression turn to a frown at the thought his godson's friends had forgotten his birthday.

"We hadn't." Hermione reassured him. Ron was glaring at the wall in anger.

Harry gave her a small smile as he ignored the mutterings from around the room. "I know." He grimaced as he was reminded of wanting to talk to anyone, even Malfoy.

"Now that's going a bit too far." Fred snorted. "Though I'd be happy to let him know if you want."

"I don't think that's necessary." Harry hurried to say. He sighed when his nightmares after the stone incident were revealed and his godfather tensed next to him.

"Did no one suggest any type of counseling?" Kingsley asked. "The boy had been through a horrible ordeal and you just ship him off to the muggles?"

"We had no idea they treated him so horribly." McGonagall answered stiffly.

"But you knew as muggles they wouldn't understand. How did you explain to them what happened?" Remus asked.

Tonks sighed as she read the guilty face. "You didn't tell them."

Sirius shook his head as he squeezed his godson's shoulder. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but maybe you should have been placed in Slytherin. At least Snape would have actually taken care of you."

McGonagall flinched at the words. "The headmaster insisted on contacting them himself, since he knew them. Though I admit I should have paid more attention. I'm sorry Potter."

He shrugged not willing to accept anything at the moment. "These weren't nearly as bad as this past summer and I was left alone then too." He pointed out stiffly. He gave a half smile when George read about the eyes staring back at him from the hedge.

"What's there?" Sirius asked in alarm sitting up.

"Nothing dangerous." Harry assured him.

Ron snorted. 'That's a matter of opinion." He couldn't help chuckling at the verbal sparing between Harry and his cousin.

Sirius barked out a laugh at Harry's retort of learning the days of the week while Bill nodded approvingly.

"A huge achievement I'm sure." He said dryly. "Only took him twelve years." His smile slid off his face when Dudley reminded them that Harry didn't seem to have any friends.

"Of course he does. They're just being gits right now." Neville growled.

"It wasn't our fault." Ron yelled glaring at his dorm mate.

"It'll be explained soon Neville." Harry said, placing a restraining hand on his best friend.

Charlie chuckled when the dark haired teen told his cousin he was trying to decide which spell would be better to set the hedges on fire. "Considering how much bigger he is you shouldn't antagonize him him like that but it's still funny. The git deserves it."

Bill frowned at him. "As long as he doesn't take it out on Harry or worse tell his parents."

George laughed when the fat boy backed away in panic. "Ooohh he said the M word. Better not let mummy and daddy hear."

The rest of the room joined him in laughing at the nonsense words Harry tossed at his cousin. Even Snape had a small twist of his lips which shocked his students.

"That's my godson." Sirius clapped him on the back.

"What'd she do to you?" Came a quiet voice. Everyone turned to find Molly looking grave.

"Sorry?" Harry asked not understanding.

"What did that woman do?" She asked vehemently. Tonks groaned as the marauders looked at him expectantly.

"Nothing much." Harry shrugged. "Nothing bad."

"Your idea of bad and ours differ Mr. Potter." Snape sighed. His expression tightened when Petunia swung a frying pan at the boy.

Remus eyes flashed as Sirius began running his hand over the dark head. "She didn't get me." Harry exclaimed, ducking out of the way.

"She could have cracked your skull." Molly screeched.

"But she didn't." He said patiently.

"This time." Ron muttered darkly. He gawked at the long list of chores his friend was given.

"Impressive Potter." Moody grunted. "That's a lot of work for a twelve year old."

"Hmph, it does explain how you get through your detentions so fast." Snape mused. "I do believe I shall have to find more creative ones." Harry made a face as he thought about the out recent detentions he'd endured.

His eyes narrowed as George read about the large pudding Aunt Petunia had made. "I really hate that pudding." He muttered causing some raised eyebrows.

"Why?" Remus asked cautiously.

"You'll see." He answered darkly. Sirius rubbed a hand through the messy hair, giving what comfort he could. He growled when the roast pork was mentioned and his godson was only given bread and cheese.

"You worked all day and that's all you got?" Molly asked in outrage.

"He's probably lucky he even got that much." Bill muttered. He sat up in shock as George finished the chapter by announcing that someone was waiting for Harry in his room.

"Hurry Charlie get the book and find out who it is. " Arthur urged.


	22. Dobby

See the first chapter for warnings and disclaimers.

Happy reading

* * *

><p>Charlie grabbed the book as he grumbled in a low voice that was nonetheless audible to the whole room. "Why couldn't I get a Quidditch chapter or a chapter about a dragon? Why do I have to get one about those slimy gits."<p>

"Charlie bear, you're doing it again." Tonks sang out. She was grinning widely.

"What?" He asked, looking up from the book in surprise.

"Whining like a six year old." she informed him, much to the twins amusement.

"Does he do that a lot?" Hermione asked. She was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes." The entire Weasley family answered through their own laughter.

Tonks was leaning against Remus, too weak from laughter to sit up properly anymore. "You should have heard him when exams came around."

Charlie snapped out the title of the chapter, his face several shades redder than his hair.

"Who's..."

"No talking." Charlie yelled causing Tonks to laugh harder and Molly to purse her lips in displeasure.

"Oh sorry Sirius." The red head mumbled, realizing who he'd cut off. The dark haired man waved away the apology, his lips twitching as the redhead went on to read the description of his godson's visitor.

"Is that a Batenslava?" Luna asked, sitting up in interest.

"No, I'm pretty sure its a house elf." Neville informed her gently. "But it would be cool if it was a ah bat ah thing."

"Not like they exist." Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"Oh well, Batenslavas are second cousins to the house elf so it might still be." The blonde said airily.

Remus and Sirius were watching in amusement. "You know Luna I really enjoy having you here." Sirius said sincerely.

"Thank you Stubby." She responded causing Harry to choke with laughter.

"Before she leaves you really must sing for her." he snickered.

"I think I've been tortured enough this holiday thank you very much." Remus injected dryly.

Charlie continued reading causing Ginny to sneer at Dudley's offer to to take their guests coats. "Really, its no problem. It's just the only labor I've ever had to do in my life." Ginny called out sarcastically causing her mother to sigh heavily.

"There is no reason to be as rude as your brothers dear."

Charlie gave his mother an affronted expression as he went to to tell them of the elf's filthy appearance.

"Really" Hermione huffed. "You think that since a house elf represents a family's name they would at least make sure they looked presentable."

Remus smiled sadly. "Lily had the same thought. She made sure the Potter house elf uniform was changed after she married James."

"What Potter house elf?" Harry asked, aware that Hermione had narrowed her eyes at him.

"Later." Sirius muttered, aware that Dumbledore was watching closely. He was disgusted that even the basics of the Potter heritage had been kept from the teen.

Snape shook his head in disbelief at the carrying on the elf was doing at just having met Potter. And others wondered why he thought the brat was arrogant. The kid had all manner of creatures fawning over him.

"How was a house elf able to get through the wards?" Bill asked suddenly. The adults eyes widened in realization and they turned to look at Dumbledore.

"It keeps out anyone or anything intending to cause harm. Dobby did not have that intention." The old man answered carefully.

"Maybe not but the end result wasn't pretty either." Ron pointed out with a frown. Bill shared a long look with Sirius, suspicion plain to see in his eyes.

"But wouldn't the two Dursley males have been kept out then?" Neville asked quietly. Luna gave him an approving nod.

Bill nodded. "They don't actually share blood with Harry so if the wards worked like the headmaster says then no they wouldn't have been able to enter." More glares were directed at the old man. Charlie raised his eyebrow when he just twinkled back before continuing.

"Oh no." Arthur groaned in realization a moment later. "The house elf is going to get you into trouble with your relatives."

"Of course he is, that's Harry's luck." Bill sighed. Really the kid had worse luck than some of the Egyptians who'd been cursed in the tombs.

Sirius sighed when Harry invited the elf to sit down. "Have you learned nothing about pureblood customs?"

"I was just being nice." Harry retorted a hurt expression crossing his face.

"He's not criticizing you Harry." Emmeline pointed out gently. "But if you were aware of how purebloods treat house elves you would have known how he was going to react."

"And avoid retribution from the Dursleys." Sirius finished. He ran a hand over the messy hair. "I'm just worried."

"Surely not all house elves are treated so bad." Hermione asked. She was looking at the book with a horrified expression.

"No." Remus answered. "But the ones that are treated decent are mostly ignored. Not many wizards pay attention. They certainly don't hold conversations with them beyond giving orders."

"That's kind of sad." Luna commented.

The twins burst out laughing when Harry tried to hush the elf while looking comforting. "Can we see that look Harry?" Fred asked eagerly.

In response he imitated Ron's oft used rude gesture, making sure Mrs. Weasley didn't see. He winced as he heard a soft cough beside him. Glancing over he sighed with relief at seeing his godfather staring at the ceiling with a small grin.

Charlie had a large smile on his face when the elf looked at the boy with adoration.

"Ah the first member of the fan club." Bill teased, staring in confusion when Harry and Ginny groaned and Ron burst out laughing.

Kingsley coughed softly in embarrassment hearing Harry trying to cheer up the elf. "To be honest I don't think I've ever had a conversation with a house elf, much less asked them to sit with me." Most of the adults in the room nodded in agreement causing Hermione to give a superior look to her best friends.

Moody meanwhile just snorted in disagreement. "There's a good reason for that. Most house elves would think they'd done you grievous harm. Not many would react like this one."

Harry nodded. "Dobby is rather odd." He carefully avoided his friend's glare.

"If you ask me." The young witch huffed. "More of them should be like Dobby. Then maybe they wouldn't be willing to be enslaved!"

"Oh Merlin." Ron moaned. "Here we go."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to free an entire species from depravation." She retorted, her arms folded defiantly across her chest.

Bill and Charlie exchanged incredulous looks. "She wants to do what?" The stocky red head asked. Bill just shook his head with a half laugh.

"The idea definitely has merit." Emmeline insisted, wearing an interested look that had Sirius groaning. "I often felt that house elves play a bigger role in our society than anyone realizes."

"Perhaps." Dumbledore cut in, his expression tolerant. "This is a debate we can hold later, perhaps after we finish these delightful books?"

"Thank Merlin." Snape, Sirius, and Ron said together to loud laughter.

Charlie continued reading, wincing when the elf started punishing himself and Hedwig began making noises.

"Hedwig's usually much more behaved than that." Ginny commented, worried about the beautiful bird.

"Yeah well neither one of us were expecting the elf to suddenly try to bash it's brains out." Harry pointed out dryly. "It was a bit of a shock."

"I'm surprised the muggles haven't heard yet." Kingsley commented.

"They're good at ignoring me when they want to." The kid answered causally. "Wish it would have lasted." He finished in an undertone.

Neville looked at the book thoughtfully as Dobby talked of his punishments. "That sounds like something Malfoy would do." He said bitterly. He pretended to sneer. "Bang your head elf. I'm bored and its funny when you fall over."

Ron laughed. "Good imitation mate."

Sirius shifted guilty as he was reminded vividly of himself and James at that age. Remus squeezed his shoulder, knowing his friend was feeling guilty.

On the other side of the room Snape settled himself back in his chair. As much as he would like to he was unable to speak up in his godson's defense as he had heard the Malfoy heir speak to the elves in such a manner. He resisted sneering when the elf exclaimed overs the brats goodness.

"He's right." Kingsley said quietly. "You are very kind and compassionate, which is rare. Especially considering what you've been through.

Harry blushed and ducked his head, but not before noticing Sirius's pleased smile.

"Indeed Harry, I couldn't be prouder." Dumbledore said, his eyes shining brightly.

The words slammed into the dark haired teen, reminding him that the old man was the reason he was sent to the Dursleys every summer. "And I could care less." He snapped back, hating that his brief moment of happiness had been ruined. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks.

"Harry dear, you really shouldn't say things like that. He's your headmaster." Molly scolded, sending him a stern look.

"Molly dear." Tonks called out in a sickeningly sweet voice. "It's really not your place and he's not here in the capacity of headmaster. So if Harry wants to tell him to shove it I'm all for it."

Remus pulled the pink haired girl closer to him, whether to shield her or to conceal his own chuckles was unknown. Sirius was laughing outright. Harry was still looking at the floor but his shoulders were shaking. The Weasley children were gaping at the auror in shock.

"I may not be the headmaster while here but I do ask that respect be given, to everyone." Dumbledore said firmly over Arthur's frantic murmuring to his wife. "Mr. Weasley," he nodded to Charlie. "if perhaps we can continue?"

"Blimey." He blinked in shock before turning back to the book. He voice became rough as the humble boy deflected the praise onto his friends despite the pain thinking about those friends brought him.

"Sorry mate." The redhead mumbled, though he was relieved he meant so much to his friend. Neville made a rude noise as he glared at the two teens before turning back to the book when Dobby announced that harry couldn't go back to Hogwarts.

"Well he certainly can't stay in that house." McGonagall snapped with a glare for the headmaster.

"But why can't he go back to Hogwarts? What's happening there?" Emmeline asked.

"Nothing good." Arthur grumbled, wishing the house elf had warned them. Then maybe his baby girl wouldn't have had to suffer.

Sirius frowned. He didn't want his godson in danger at school but he most definitely wanted him away from those muggles. He tensed even more when the elf proclaimed his godson would be in mortal danger.

"That's not really anything new though." Ron pointed out calmly. Too calmly for the adults in the room.

"Sometimes I think he's in danger just with breathing!" Ginny added.

"Guys." Harry moaned motioning to his pale godfather. "You're not helping my cause here."

"Not much would help you at this point." Remus was equally as pale as his friend.

The trio exchanged surprised looks when dobby revealed low long he'd known about the plot . 'Months?' Harry thought. 'What made Malfoy senior decide to use the diary then, eleven years after the fall of his dark lord?'

"Dad's bill came out at Christmas our first year." Ron reminded them in a low voice. Harry kept an eye on Remus to make sure he didn't overhear. "That must have been when he started planning."

Hermione snorted. "It takes months to figure out how to slip a vulnerable first year a diary?"

Ignoring the whispered conversation Charlie laughed as he read the next line. "Maybe we should get the house elves to take over the prophet." He suggested.

"We wouldn't have to worry about them printing nasty rumors about Harry anymore." Tonks agreed with a laugh.

"Actually if we get my name cleared and I get legal custody of Harry then that won't be a problem." Sirius said offhandedly.

Harry looked up with interest. "How so?" He demanded.

"The Black family owns thirty percent of the prophet and the Potters own another thirty percent. As a free man and your guardian I would be able to vote your shares so we would have controlling interest." He explained.

While Harry leaned back in shock Hermione sat forward. "They've been slandering their two biggest share holders for years?" She asked in shock.

"Oh trust me, they'll pay for that mistake." There was a hard glint in the man's eye that caused the girl to shiver.

"Never mind that," Ron choked out. "Can I be there when you fire Rita Skeeter?"

Snape's eyebrows rose a moment later at the contraindication when Dobby claimed it wasn't he who must not be named, while everyone but the trio and Dumbledore started at Charlie in confusion.

"Of course Voldie's involved." Sirius scoffed. "When isn't he?"

"But unless Dobby was given orders to say it wasn't him why would he lie. I would think he would have a better chance of keeping Harry out of Hogwarts if it was Voldemort." Kingsley pointed out.

"Not hardly." Harry mumbled.

Charlie continued reading, making a face at the thought of Voldemort having a brother. He mentally snorted when the elf proclaimed Dumbledore as the greatest wizard that could rival Voldemort at one time.

"Weird wording that." George murmured to his twin.

Fred nodded. "It sounds as if he's implying that Dumbledore is getting old and losing his magic."

George matched his brother's grin. "Bless that elf. Always knew I liked him."

Remus began chuckling under as breath as he eyed the headmaster. The man was getting on in the years.

The tension in the room increased as Dobby's self punishment finally caught the attention of the dursleys.

"No, no, no." Tonks and Emmeline cried coming alert. Tonks grabbed Remus's hand in a tight grip. The werewolf was sitting perfectly still, all his senses on alert. Snape and McGonagall exchanged worried looks. Molly sighed, letting go of her anger. She had more important things to worry about.

"Hide Harry." Ginny said urgently, Luna nodding at her side. Ron was glaring furiously at the book.

Harry shrugged. "Wouldn't do much good." He mumbled, a small long forgotten piece of his heart warming as his godfather wrapped an arm protectively around him.

Hermione hissed when Dursley stuck his faces inches from Harry's. "You are in his personal space. Get out you miserable excuse for a man." Hermione snarled. Harry grinned widely and gave her hand a squeeze while Ron gaped at her in disbelief.

"Blimey Mione, the last time I saw you this mad you smacked..." he cut off as her elbow drove into his side. The twins gave her calculating looks but remained silent.

Harry opened his mouth when his uncle threaten to make him wish he'd never been born, intending to announce that it was too late, that he'd thought that many times in the past. Catching sight of his godfather's face he decided the words wouldn't be received well. "But then I wouldn't have my friends." He amended quickly.

"Nice save." Sirius muttered, well aware of what his godson was going to say.

Harry have him a sheepish grin before grimacing as the lack of contact from his friends was brought up again.

"I really hope there is a good explanation for the no contact." Emmeline warned. Even Bill was frowning at his brother now.

"I do believe Dobby is your good explanation." Remus pointed out.

"That no good elf." Tonks and Sirius said together. "He's as bad as Kreacher." Sirius exclaimed.

"Not even close." Harry defended his little friend.

"Dobby's okay, dead useful even." Fred spoke up.

"Just a little over exuberant." George added.

"Especially when he's trying to kill Harry." Ron pointed out.

"He wasn't trying to kill him." Hermione said patiently, ignoring the way everyone had come to attention. "He was just protective."

"Yeah well his method of protection almost killed him several times." The red head shot back.

"Not kill, maim would be a better word." Harry clarified, trying to ease the look of worry on his godfather's face.

Neville looked down at the revelation that Dobby had all of Harry's letters, ashamed of his earlier words. "Sorry guys, for jumping to assumptions. I should have known you wouldn't do anything to hurt Harry."

"It's okay Neville." Hermione sent him a smile.

"Yeah mate, you were just looking out for Harry and Merlin knows he needs all the help he can get." Ron said ignoring his best friend's growl.

Charlie continued to read, his voice hardening as the elf tried to get his young friend to make a vow before resorting to drastic measures.

"No," The room gasped.

"That no good, lousy, little..." Sirius cursed creatively and loudly.

"Sirius." Molly yelled, stopping the tirade.

"Oh come off it. You can't tell me you aren't thinking the same." He snarled.

"Of course I am. However I know better than to do it in front of the children." She pointed out, her tone softened by the fear she sensed coming off him.

He glanced over to see all the teens watching him avidly. "Point." he admitted.

"Perhaps we can continue and find out exactly how much trouble said elf caused." Snape encouraged, worry hidden in the depths of his dark eyes. He pale skin whitened slightly as the prize pudding hovered in the air.

Bill sighed when the twelve year pleaded with Dobby, pointing out that his relatives would kill him. "Unfortunately that doesn't seem like its an understatement." He sighed.

"Bill." Arthur admonished with a harsh glare. "I don't think we needed to hear that." He winced as Molly tightened her grip when the pudding smashed.

"You should have hid." Fred advised with wide eyes.

"Locked yourself in your room." George added.

"Ran away."

"Ran into the street screaming for help."

"Anything but just stand there." They chimed, shaking their head at the boy.

Harry sighed at the looks he received when Vernon threatened to flay him to within an inch of his life. "That wasn't fun." He mumbled leaning into his godfather's arm.

Remus stiffened at the barely audible words, indicating to Tonks that the treat was carried out. The young auror growled, her hair turning siren red.

Moody noticed the change in his protégé and looked thoughtfully at the teen. "Do you want to press charges of child abuse Potter?" He barked.

"Alastor." Dumbledore began in a low voice.

"Shut up Albus." Moody snapped. "Well boy?"

Harry paled and he rapidly shook his head. "It wasn't that bad. And I don't want everyone finding out about the cupboard."

"I can just imagine what the prophet would make of it." Bill sighed angrily.

"Harry have you ever seen a healer?" Emmeline asked suddenly.

"Just Madam Pomprey for my injuries at school." He answered, sending his godfather a confused look.

"And she never noticed the signs of neglect?" The dog animagus asked, frowning at the professors.

"She wouldn't have done a complete screening." McGonagall sighed. "She never knew she had a reason to."

"He's skin and bones." Charlie burst out. "Surely that's an indication."

She shrugged helplessly. "The robes cover a lot, and he does look an awful lot like his father."

"James was a tiny git until third year." Sirius explained seeing the confused looks.

"We'll make sure the situation is rectified as soon as we're allowed out of the house again." Snape announced with a sigh.

Harry made a face. "I really don't need..." he trailed off as all the adults turned to glare at him.

Kingsley frowned as the ministry owl made the situation worse. They really needed to find a better way to contact the muggleborns. Really the ministry itself was breaking the statue of secrecy by by sending the birds into homes that might have unaware guests like the Dursleys.

Fred glared when the Masons asked if the situation was some kind of joke. "No but we have plenty we'd be happy to show you." He snarled, glaring fiercely. "And don't even bother yelling mum, the fat git deserves it."

"I wasn't going to yell." She said, ignoring the shocked looks. "I might even have an idea or two for you."

"Go mum." Ron and Ginny shouted.

"Wow Molly, I would have never thought you had it in you." Sirius dredged up a grin of appreciation.

"Well it might not be my place," Here she threw a glare at Tonks. "but I care deeply for Harry and it isn't right, what that man's doing." Charlie was grinning as he continued reading.

"He didn't use magic. The elf did." Sirius protested once the letter had been read out.

"Elf magic doesn't pick up." Tonks was equally confused. She turned to Emmeline for an explanation.

"Most likely Dobby matched Harry's signature." The older female offered. "I doubt he wanted to get Harry in trouble with his relatives. His goal most likely was expulsion so Harry couldn't return to Hogwarts."

Ron snorted. "Even with a normal family getting expelled usually gets you into major trouble."

"Then why do you attempt it so often young man." Molly asked in exasperation.

Moody scoffed when Vernon went on about Harry forgetting to tell them he could do magic. "Like he would give up the one weapon he had willingly." Moody scoffed.

"But now that it's gone their treatment of him's going to worsen, if that's possible." Kingsley pointed out with a worried look.

"It's possible." The twins announced, angry looks on their face as their brother read out Vernon's intention to lock up their friend.

Kingsley sighed at the threats the oversized man was giving the boy. "Really it needs to be explained to those from muggle households. No one should have to decide between their health and wellbeing and expulsion." Kingsley pointed out.

"A lot of things need to be explained to muggle raised students that aren't." Hermione clarified. "We're thrown into a new world without so much as a by your leave."

Charlie continued reading, telling everyone about the bars and the cat flap.

"Really I'm surprised they even bothered to feed you or let you out. I would have thought they'd leave you to starve." Sirius said in a calm voice. Only Remus knew how angry his friend was.

"Me too." Harry agreed. He could feel the older man shaking and appreciated the restraint he was showing.

Molly had paled as she stared at the twins in horror. Bars? she mouthed in disbelief.

"You should have checked on him. I should have checked on him." McGonagall mumbled angrily.

"What did Arabella have to say about the bars?" Snape asked, crossing his arms over his chest to keep from curling the long fingers around the headmaster's neck.

"The Dursleys told the neighbors they were worried about burglars." Harry explained when the old wizard remained silent.

"How does that make sense?" Hermione pointed out. "It was one window on the second floor."

Harry shrugged. "Well if they didn't believe it then they didn't care since no one called the cops." He ducked his head as the book revealed how hungry he'd been.

Tonks hair and eyes had turned pitch black, making her distinctly scary looking. She was muttering angrily under her breath. "Auror..charges...dementors..Azkaban...see how they like starving."

Dumbledore let out a long suffering sigh. "I'm sure it was just an exaggeration. Harry was perfectly fine when he came to school that year."

"Well he'd spent two weeks with us." Molly reminded him shortly. "Of course I fed him as much as possible."

"Don't." Snape warned in a low voice when the old man opened his mouth again. "Don't you dare try to reason this away!"

"Are you hungry now?" Remus asked, looking worriedly at the teen. Harry smiled as he stopped Sirius from running to the kitchen. "I'm fine. The potion Professor Snape has been giving me every morning seems to really fill me up." He couldn't help smiling at Hedwig's snotty attitude.

"It was nice of you to share with her but I would prefer you to keep yourself alive." Sirius said gently.

"You need to keep your strength up." Moody nodded. "Never know when you're going to be attacked, magical or muggle."

"But he can't let her starve." Charlie protested. "She has no other way of getting food."

Hermione burst into giggles at Harry's dream about being a zoo animal. "Really Harry that's just absurd."

He shrugged. "That's the way I feel a lot of time in the magical world. On display for everyone to gawk at." He answered effectively stopping her laughter.

"Your head really is messed up mate." Ron shook his head.

"Its a representation of everything that happened." Luna pointed out in her dreamy voice. "Its his mind's way of helping him sort it all out. I'm sure the Dreauntines are helping."

"Do you know where we can get some of these Dreauntines?" Bill asked dryly. "I think we're all going to need help sorting out our thoughts by the end of the week."

"They only help those they chose are worthy. Harry has a particularly large infestation." She answered gazing at him proudly.

Charlie gave her a weird look before finishing out the last couple paragraphs. He grinned widely when Ron showed up outside Harry's window.

"Woo, Weasley's to the rescue." Charlie cheered throwing the book at his older brother.


	23. The Burrow

See the first chapter for disclaimers and warnings.

* * *

><p>Bill happily read out the name of their house as the chapter title. The Weasley children let out a cheer while their mother smiled smugly. Harry winced faintly, worried about how his thoughts on his extended family and their home would be taken.<p>

"Isn't your bedroom on the second floor?" Moody demanded, thinking about his own visit to the house. "How in the hell is Weasley outside your window?"

Ron and the twins were sporting full grown grins. "Magic." They shouted together, bursting into fits of laughter.

Bill shot them a curious look before reading eagerly laughing as he described his father's old car. Arthur blushed and looked nervously at his wife. Sirius and Remus had burst out laughing.

"And here you had me thinking it was something bad." The dog animagus mock scolded. "A flying car, I love it. Reminds me of my old motorbike."

"Hmph." The professors hadn't joined in the laughter and were staring sternly at the two boys. "That flying contraption almost had your godson expelled." McGonagall explained.

"Ah well." Sirius shrugged, though inwardly he frowned, wondering why Harry had the car at Hogwarts. "I'm sure it was one hell of an adventure. I'm just happy he acted like a normal kid instead of putting his life in danger for once."

"You keep thinking that dear." Molly smirked. "And later I'll teach you how to send a howler."

Sirius's eyebrows shot up as Harry and Ron exchanged horrified looks.

"I think we're all missing a very big point." Emmeline muttered to her seat mate. "Where did the flying car come from?"

Kingsley chucked. "Nobody who knows Arthur Weasley needed to ask."

Fred grinned as it was revealed he and George had joined Ron for the adventure. "Ronnikins wouldn't have dared go alone." He teased looking expectantly at his brother for the explosion.

"Of course not." Ron smirked back. "This way when mum caught us I was able to blame the two of you and of course she bought it." He grinned happily as the twins stared at him in shock before scowling.

"Ronald Weasley." Molly snapped startling the red haired teen. He gulped nervously, turning to look at her with wide eyes.

Bill quickly began reading before she could get a full head of steam only to be interrupted after he's mentioned Ron's knowledge of the ministry warning.

"What? Did they announce it to the whole ministry?" Sirius grumbled. "You don't work near the Improper use of magic office Arthur."

"I was with Mafalda when she received notice and I mentioned it to Arthur." Kingsley explained apologetically. "I was concerned and thought he might know more." He raised an eyebrow when it was pointed out by Ron in the book that they weren't doing magic by flying the car.

"But you had to do magic to start the car now didn't you?" Molly scolded. "Don't think I didn't remember that."

"We know." The three brothers intoned, shifting slightly in their seats.

Hermione frowned. "So Harry got a warning when he didn't really do magic but you guys didn't even though you did an actual spell and are breaking the secrecy law?"

Harry shrugged not wanting to get into a long winded debate about the injustices of underage magic. "That's just my luck." He said motioning for Bill to continue grinning sheepishly at the look he received from him for telling Ron to go get help.

"Like they're going to leave you there with bars on your window." Charlie scoffed. He turned to his brothers. "You didn't leave him did you?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Of course not." Ron scowled. "Do you honestly think I would leave my best friend in a situation like that?"

"But what did you do about the bars?" Tonks asked, lifting her eyebrows at the twins' evil grins.

"What's with everyone doubting our genius?" Fred complained.

"Never again, trust me." Harry vowed.

"How could the Dursleys not wake up with the amount of noise you're making?" Snape muttered. "Foolish, idiotic, Gryffindors. And now you're going to rip the bars off the window? I hardly think that's going to endear the boy to them and he does have to return at some point."

"At least we were willing to do something." Fred snapped back. "You wouldn't have seen one of your snakes doing something like this to help out one of their friends."

"Because they have brains." He snarled back, glaring heavily.

"Of course they wouldn't Gred." George continued as if the potions professor had not spoken. "They don't have friends in the first place."

"Too right Forge." Fred agreed, grinning.

Bill shook his head at his brothers as he turned back to the book.

"You're kidding." Sirius exclaimed when the Dursleys didn't wake with the noise of the bars being pulled off. "Not that I'm not incredibly relieved but come on."

Harry made a face. "I was surprised too. It usually doesn't take much to wake him up. Especially if it concerns me."

"For once luck was on your side." Bill muttered.

"Nah, Lady luck hates Harry. He must have been borrowing some of ours." George grinned.

"If that's the case I need to hang around you more often." Harry muttered thinking of all the times his luck had failed him.

Sirius nodded when Harry pointed out that his stuff was still locked up. "You can leave your books but definitely not your broom." He said firmly before grinning.

"Sirius." Emmeline scolded but she was smiling. Remus shook his head as he stared at the ceiling. He turned back to the book when the twins insisted it wouldn't be a problem.

"And just how do you think you're going to help?" Molly demanded.

"Weasley son family secret." Fred said sending a wink at Bill.

"Excuse me." Ginny raised an eyebrow as she stared down her brother.

"Okay then, Weasley children family secret." George amended quickly.

"I know it." Harry reminded them.

Charlie waved the words away. "You're practically a Weasley."

"Everyone's going to know now." Hermione pointed out. "We're going to read about it."

"Well drat." The twins said together. They frowned heavily at the book.

"Let it go boys." Ginny advised. "It's not that much of a secret anyway."

"It is to purebloods." Bill muttered with a frown.

"Nice trick." Sirius said approvingly once they'd picked the lock. "If I knew that I might have escaped a lot earlier."

"No you wouldn't have." Remus said quietly. "You had to have a good reason to end your self punishment before you escaped." Sirius's face closed up at the words. The werewolf shook his head at Tonks' and Harry's inquiring looks.

Bill continued reading, the suspension getting to him as the twins tried to get the trunk up the stairs without waking the Dursleys.

"Oh hurry boys." Molly fretted.

"It was horrible. We were so tense by the time we reached the top I felt like sicking up." George admitted.

"And we didn't even know how evil he really was." Fred gave a shudder as Hedwig's screech woke the monster.

"I swear he's trained himself to wake up to the sound of my owl." Harry muttered.

"You forgot Hedwig?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Harry." The female teens scolded.

He shrugged wearily. "I was faint from hunger and lack of sleep. And terrified that he would wake up. She understood and didn't hold it against me." He felt his godfather tense at the words and sent the man a reassuring smile.

Fred and George exchanged looks when Vernon hammered on the door causing it to open. "Should have taken the time to lock the damn thing back up." Fred muttered. His brother shrugged not bothering to point out that it was near impossible to re-lock them from inside the room.

"Kick him in the face Harry." Sirius growled, curling his fists when Vernon latched onto his godsons ankle.

Remus's eyes held a golden tint as he looked murderously at the book. "He's never touching you again." He promised with a low growl.

"It's okay guys. You don't have to promise something you can't deliver." Harry said quietly. The marauders whipped their heads around to look at the boy, who purposely avoided their eyes.

Sirius gave him a hard whack to the back of the head. "Every time you say something so foolish." He reminded him in a stern voice. The two missed the surprised look on the potions master's face.

Harry rolled his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head, but he grinned slightly. "Yeah, yeah." He grumbled playfully.

Hermione poked Ron in the side to get his attention and motioned to the headmaster. The red head's smile slid off his face at the resigned look the older man sported.

"He's just mad about what Harry had to go through right?" Ron asked in a frantic whisper. "He isn't really going to make him go back?"

She shrugged as they watched their best friend with worried eyes.

George grimaced as the book told of the three redheads pulling the smaller boy into the car. "Sorry if we were a bit rough Harry but he looked kind of mad."

"I would go more for psychotic." Fred snorted. "Blimey he looked scary."

"Trust me when I say I wanted out of there too much to care." Harry told them.

"Well really you'd think Vernon would be happy about the fact that he's leaving." Emmeline pointed out in exasperation.

"He didn't want to lose his power and control of the boy." Kingsley said grimly. He couldn't help grinning when Harry called out a goodbye back to his relatives.

Sirius groaned. "I don't know whether to laugh or scold you for antagonizing them."

"It was exceedingly foolish." Snape sneered. "Considering as far as you knew you would be returning the following summer."

"It was hilarious." Ron shot back, making a face at his professor when he wasn't looking.

"It was very much something Lily would have done." Emmeline pointed out.

Luna looked up a moment later as Hedwig was described flying beside the car. "That's a very fitting image for a moon owl." She observed in a sing song voice.

"What's a moon owl?" Harry asked.

"A snowy owl that absorbs the magic of moonlight. It improves their intelligence and empathy." She answered watching him with her wide irreverent eyes.

The dark haired teen turned to Remus, wanting to know if there indeed was something special about his owl. The werewolf smiled. "There are many animals considered to be creatures of the moon, unicorns the most famous. Whether Hedwig is or not I couldn't tell you."

"She's smart enough to be one though." Ginny pointed out. She raised an eyebrows when it was told how shocked they were at Harry's story.

"Well you have to admit it was strange to hear even for us." Fred pointed out.

"We're all about causing trouble." George added smirking at the dark haired teen. " But Harry can put us to shame."

"Don't know why I was surprised really." Ron shook his head, dodging the pillow his friend tossed.

Bill picked up from where he'd left off, impressed with Fred's explanation of house elves and their magic though he wished the teen hadn't been quite so quick to dismiss the threat.

"Well it's definitely the Malfoy elf but I don't think Draco had anything to do with it." Sirius conceded when Harry named his school rival.

"He better not have." Snape muttered, thinking if his godson was involved the teen would have much to answer for. He grimaced as Harry compared Draco with the Dursley brat with Dudley coming out the better of the two.

"Surely Harry, that's an exaggeration?" Dumbledore insisted gently.

"Not by much." Harry muttered. "They're both gits so what does it matter?" He caught Remus's stern look and hunched his shoulders.

"Wouldn't it be fun to introduce them?" Ron said wistfully. "Malfoy would pull out his full range of insults and Dudders would punch him."

Molly have her son a chiding look before she was distracted by the explanation elf ownership."That's not exactly true." She murmured. "Most house elves are inherited, their children work for the children of their masters and such."

Arthur nodded. "We actually have a couple that we're due to inherit, your great aunt offered us one sooner but your mother wouldn't hear of it."

Molly sighed. "You can't blame me for wanting to take care of my family myself."

"Does that mean that we get an elf when we get homes of our own?" Ron asked excitedly causing his older brothers to roll their eyes. Harry just shook his head at the steam he could see coming from Hermione's ears.

"No," Moody grumbled at hearing the boy second guessing himself. "Always take threats and warnings seriously. Even if it is a set up there's always a kernel of truth in there some where."

McGonagall frowned at her long time friend. "Would you stop training him." She insisted. "He should have gone to Arthur and Molly as soon as he got to their house and told them about the elf."

"How do you know I didn't?" Harry asked indignantly, hunching his shoulders at the number of pointed looks he got.

"What I want to know is why didn't my own sons tell me?" Molly asked in a dangerous voice.

"Well we didn't exactly take it seriously." Fred pointed out in a feeble voice. He sent an apologetic look at Harry. "Sorry mate."

"It wouldn't have changed anything even if I did tell you Mrs. Weasley." Harry pointed out. "Dobby really didn't say anything."

"The point Harry is that you shouldn't have to carry the burden. You need to learn to depend on the adults around you." Remus said wearily.

Harry eyed the man unsure if he was mad or not. "Well technically I'd only met her twice before and I'd not met Mr. Weasley yet so you can't expect me to trust them too much at this point."

Sirius snorted with laughter. "Think he's got you beat there Moony."

The werewolf's lips twitched. "Well you will remember in the future yes?"

"I'll try." The teen answered evasively causing Tonks to sigh dramatically.

"And you were doing so good."

Bill continued reading sighing as Percy and his odd behavior was brought up. With all the shortcomings brought up with Ron about his not being around he had to wonder if Percy had been effected too.

"We should have known something was going on." Arthur said looking dejected. "Spent the whole summer closed off in his room and we didn't even bother demanding to know why."

"He just had a girlfriend dear." Molly told him gently. "But we really should have made him interact with the family more."

Bill and Charlie burst out laughing at the hope that their mum wouldn't know about their adventure."Poor naive little brothers." Bill mocked.

"How could you even think you would get away with it?" Charlie gasped.

"I'll have you know that we got away with it plenty of times." Fred boosted.

"Course we didn't realize Surrey was quite that far away." George grimaced.

"And it took a bit longer to get Harry than we imagined."

"What do you mean you'd done it plenty of times?" Molly demanded in a low voice. Both twins paled as they stared at their mother in shock. In their effort to impress their older brothers they had quite forgotten she was listening.

"Now mum." Fred began, trying to hide the waver in his voice. "Shouldn't you be pleased that we had some practice driving."

"And flying." George broke in before cowering behind a pillow.

"The car before doing so with little Ron and Harry."

"We simply wanted to make sure it wasn't dangerous at all." George added earnestly.

Sirius burst out laughing. "Ah come on Molly you have to give them some credit for coming up with a story like that." She pursed her lips as she transferred her glare to him.

"Dear its my fault really." Arthur said bravely. "I shouldn't have tempted them by having a flying car in the first place." The twins sent looks of surprise and gratitude at their father.

Molly sighed. "Now how can I be mad after that." She patted his hand. "Though if you hadn't recently been on your deathbed I would be taking you to task." She warned.

"Of course dear." Arthur smiled before gesturing to his flabbergasted son. "Keep reading Bill.".

He did giving his father a grin as he described the man's job and some of the oddities he encountered.

"A lot of work for just one incident. And stuff like that happens everyday." Kingsley mused. "Your department is definitely under appreciated."

"Thanks Kingsley." Arthur sighed. "Though I do wish our minister thought a lot more like you." He gave a sheepish grin as Harry asked about the car and Fred told of the muggle obsession that drive their mother mad.

"That it does." Moly said with a fond smile. "But he wouldn't be the man I love if he didn't."

Moody grumbled as the sun rose illuminating the car. "Foolish. Could have easily been seen."

"You are very lucky none of the other residents of Privet Drive saw you." McGonagall added severely.

"They would have just thought they were dreaming." Harry told her. "They all seem to believe what they're told easily enough." This last was said bitterly. He slid down in his seat as his first impression of the Burrow was read out.

"Magic does help hold it together." Arthur admitted with a smile.

Harry was blushing as he looked at the family nervously. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"For what?" Charlie asked with a fond smile. "I think you described it perfectly."

"Besides its more about what's inside than what it looks like." Sirius reminded him. "And that is a house that is filled to the brim with love."

"Thank you Sirius." Molly beamed at the man she was so often at odds with. She shook her head fondly at the plan her sons had come up with. "Even if I hadn't known about the car that is one of the filmiest excuses I've ever heard."

The twins exchanged looks. "She's right." Fred frowned. "Harry must be rubbing off on us."

"Oi." The dark haired teen called out.

"Well really how else do you explain genius's like us coming up with drivel like that?" George asked in a perfectly serious voice.

"It was my uncle." Harry answered quickly. "He scared you so bad it temporally shut down your brains."

"What brains." Snape muttered under his breath not wanting to admit he was impressed with the quick wit shown by the boy.

"Now that is a very good reason." Fred nodded.

"Entirely plausible." George added with a shudder. They both looked expectantly at their older brother, missing the mixed reactions around them. The younger generation were watching the twins antics with amusement, happy that Harry seemed to have gotten the better of them.

The older generation were trying hard not to express their anger and shock that the twins of all people had been intimated by the fat walrus. If he could do that to them how must Harry feel having to live with the man?

"And enter mum." Charlie said a moment later giving a slight shudder as he imagined the scene. He felt almost sorry for his little brothers.

Bills voice was amused as he described his mum's expression from Harry's point of view.

The marauders and Tonks snorted with laughter while the Weasley boys laughed out right.

"Nice knowing you mate." Ron slapped his friend on the back before edging away.

Molly however looked faintly amused. "You really do equate people with animals don't you?" He shrugged watching her warily.

"It's a very interesting trait." Luna said capturing his attention. "You should continue to cultivate it."

Neville grinned. "I really want to know what you thought of my Gran."

"Vulture." Harry responded before wincing. "Sorry but she really did remind me of her hat."

Neville had burst into peals of laughter. "She does." He gasped.

"I guess I should be thankful for my description then." The red haired mother smiled. "Tigers are very protective of their cubs." She grinned smugly when the twins were rather speechless in the face of her wrath.

"That's all you have to say?" Sirius demanded. "I thought you were pranksters."

"And what should they have said?" Molly asked aiming her sternest glare at the man.

"Ah." He shrank back with a wide eyed look causing Remus to laugh.

"And this ladies and gentlemen is one of the famous marauders." He mocked.

"My apologies boys. Completely understandable where you're coming from." He said dramatically happy to see his godson laughing. The kid had been a bit too worried about the Weasleys reactions for his taste.

Bill continued reading doing a good imitation of his mum as she yelled at the boys, wincing as they were compared to their older brothers. He felt it was a bit unfair too as he and Charlie had gotten into plenty of their own trouble.

"Those are all very good points. But I think if Arthur lost his job it would be because he enchanted the car in the first place." Emmeline pointed out with an apologetic glance at the man.

Sirius sat up his eyes flashing as Molly turned from her own sons to Harry causing the kid to back up. "You better not have a go at him." He muttered angrily.

Molly tisked. "Of course I wasn't going to yell at him. He did nothing to deserve it. That time." She added under her breath. Remus raised his eyebrows as he looked at the guilty looking teen.

Hermione couldn't help but speak up when it was mentioned that her best friend had never been in a magical house before. "You've never been in a normal muggle house either." She muttered, catching everyone's attention. "Most muggles aren't fanatics about neatness and appearance. There's supposed to be toys laying around and books on the tables." She elaborated.

Harry snorted. "My aunt would have a nervous breakdown if something was left out that should have been put away." He smiled at Mrs Weasley when the book described the breakfast she'd given him. "They were really good."

Ron laughed. "He ate so much he ended up getting sick in the garden."

Harry blushed. "My stomach wasn't used to that much food."

"Oh you poor dear." Molly fretted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." He shrugged avoiding Remus's pointed look. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know the man wanted him to remember to speak up.

Sirius tussled his godson's hair. "Don't worry Molly, its considered cool for boys to eat until they sick up."

Remus snorted. "You did it often enough." He growled when Molly ignored the complaints of starvation.

"That's all you had to say!" Tonks cried staring at the woman in shock.

Moly closed her eyes against the accusing stares. "I thought they were making up stories to get out of trouble." She cried.

"It's okay Molly." Emmeline said gently. "You had no reason to think that his family would treat him as bad as they were."

"No I should have known. Mother's instinct." She murmured. "I'm always trying to feed him up. I should have realized there was a reason behind that."

Bill exchanged looks with Charlie as he continued reading mentioning the next member of the family to appear in the scene.

"Was that Ginny?" Charlie asked in amazement. He turned to stare at his sister. "When did you get shy?"

"About the time Harry Potter entered her life." Fred teased, dodging the kick she aimed at him.

"Ah so cute." Tonks teased laughing at the glare she received. She continued laughing when Ron admitted she'd been talking about him all summer.

"Ron." Ginny shouted. Her face flamed red while her eyes spit fire.

"What?" He yelled back. "What was wrong with that?"

"Don't even try Ginny." Hermione advised. "He'll never understand."

"Understand what?" Ron asked again. He looked at Harry for help but his best friend was staring at the ceiling as he chuckled.

George chuckled as his twin mention his sister wanting an autograph. "She wasn't the only one that year was she?" He teased causing Harry's face to turn as red at Ginnys.

"Ha, that's not going to happen." Ginny scoffed when the boys attempted to go to bed without punishment. She was still angry about the teasing.

"Eh, we were hoping she'd already gotten it out of her system." Fred shrugged.

"When have you ever know me to 'get it out of my system' without proper punishment?" Molly asked vaguely amused.

"Your mum's being really calm about this chapter." Harry whispered to his friend. Honestly he'd been expecting a lot more yelling.

Ron shrugged. "She probably thinks she already dished out the 'proper punishment'." He looked worried. "You don't think that part's going to be in here is it?" he asked in alarm.

Harry winced remembering when the angry mother had dragged her sons to the study one by one. "I really hope not." He shrugged when in the book the motherly woman told him to go on to bed while her sons degnomed the garden.

"You really should have dear." She told him before turning back to the book.

"I was scared to stay in the house with her." Harry whispered to his godfather, causing the man to snicker.

"I would be to." He teased back.

The teens all groaned when Lockhart was mentioned. "Not him, please anyone but him." Fred carried dramatically. "I'll take any punishment, just don't make me listen to him."

Emmeline tutted. "There's no need to be like that. He's quite brilliant."

Sirius barked out a laugh while the teens gaped at her. "If it's who I think it is he's the farthest thing from brilliant as you can get."

"You would be correct Mr. Black." Minnie said disapprovingly.

"But you can't deny that he's nice to look at." Tonks said with a grin. "And he's famous."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Harry moaned.

Remus had stiffened and moved away. "I didn't realize looks were so important to you."

Molly turned red when the twins teased her in the book about Lockhart.

"It's not nice to tease your mother like that." Arthur admonished in a stiff voice.

"And it certainly isn't true." She said.

"Anymore." Ron whispered to his friends.

Bill struggled to contain his smile as he went on to describe their outdoor space.

Ginny sighed. "I love our garden."

Neville was listening in envy. "There must be tons of interesting plants in there." He said, thinking about how nice it would be to explore. He perked up interested when the muggle gnomes were described.

"Where did you see one of those?" Neville asked looking interested. "I would like one of those to put in the back garden of our house. Gran would probably be amused by it."

"Dad." Ron told him. "Someone enchanted one of them. Actually it's probably still out in the shed."

Arthur nodded. "I do believe it is. We'll have a look the next time we venture home." He smiled as Ron showed Harry how to degnomed.

"Why is it that mother's always make you degnome a garden as punishment?" Sirius asked, a fond smile of remembrance on his face.

"Somehow I can't see your dear old mum doing that." Bill made a face as he pictured the portrait in the entry hall.

Remus laughed. "Mrs. Potter often had all four of us cleaning out her garden. She said it was the only way to keep us out of trouble."

Snape grumbled his breath. "Not that it worked."

Bill continued reading as the boys had contests to see who could get them the furthest. He laughed when Ron pointed out that their father thought the gnomes were funny.

"They are." Hermione admitted. "Crookshanks loves them."

"There are wards that can be put around gardens to keep them out." Neville informed them. "I think I would die if they got into some of my rarer plants."

"But then I wouldn't have a good punishment now would I?" Molly teased to the groans of her children.

"Your happy that your father's home after flying his car?" Emmeline asked in surprise a moment later.

George shrugged. "Its dad."

"I imagine they were hoping Molly's anger would be diverted to their father." Remus said dryly. He chucked at the Weasley patriarch's description.

Arthur patted his hair with a sheepish grin while his children chuckled.

"Really Harry have you ever thought about becoming a writer? Your descriptions are spot on." Tonks asked looking over in interest.

"I didn't write this." Harry was quick to point out.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked. "It is from the future."

"I wouldn't do this to myself." He hissed back.

"Even if you acquired a family from it?" She asked shrewdly. Harry shrugged. As far as he was concern he and Sirius had been doing pretty good at forming a family without them.

Bill continued reading as Arthur told the family about his night and the raids he led including one with some suspicious ferrets.

Emmeline shook her head. "I was part of that investigation. The thing that man was doing with those ferrets...well lets just say he won't be charming anything else for a while."

"What was he doing with them?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Nothing that's appropriate for this discussion." His mother told him sternly. "Keep reading Bill."

Tonks laughed as Arthur's complained about the things people were enchanting. "Ah something tells me you shouldn't have said that." She smirked. "Just giving her an opening."

"Ah yes a little warning would have been nice." He mock glared at his sons. "I had no idea what was coming." He laughed at his own befuddled response to his wife's anger.

"I was a bit confused as to why we were having this discussion again, when we'd already had it many times before." He admitted.

Kingsley burst out laughing at his colleagues explanation of the law. "If I remember right you wrote that law. You confided to me that you purposely put in that and several other loop holes so that you could continue to work on your little projects."

"Did he now?" Molly asked with a glint in her eye.

"One of the perks of my job?" Arthur asked feebly as he edged away.

Harry laughed when he was brought into the conversation in the book and Arthur asked Harry who. "That was brilliant. I wish the rest of the wizarding world acted like that."

Arthur had turned red. "Of course I knew who you were. I was just flustered after Molly…umm yes I certainly wasn't expecting you there." He hunched his shoulders at his excitement that the boys had flow the car as the room burst into laughter.

"I was merely enquiring if they had had a safe journey." Arthur defended looking warily at his wife. "That was my first priority, making sure they were safe."

"Nice one dad." Fred grinned.

"Likely story and not what you said at the time." Molly reminded him.

Snape snorted. "And we wonder why the devil children cause so much trouble, if that's the kind of lecture they get."

"I'm sure he understands that Molly does more than enough of that for both of them." Sirius pointed out.

"That she does." The Weasley children chorused.

"And is it not needed?" She asked pointedly.

Bill continued reading as the boys slipped away and traveled to Ron's room which was described in detail.

Ron looked up when he heard his friend say how much he liked the room. "Really mate you're not just saying that?" He asked anxiously.

"I love the Burrow. Its my second home, only Hogwarts beating it out." Harry answered truthfully.

"I noticed you didn't mention this place." Sirius teased but there was a sad look around his eyes.

Harry gave him an apprehensive look. "I love the people in it but you have to admit the place leaves something to be desired."

"That's the truth." He muttered unhappily. He hated the thought of the teen having to be trapped here during the summer but the alternative was allowing him to go back to the Dursleys and that was happening over his dead body.


	24. Flourish and Blotts

Refer to chapter one for disclaimers and warnings.

* * *

><p>Snape eyed the book Bill was holding out with distaste before accepting it reluctantly. "If I must." He sighed loudly.<p>

Across the room Sirius rolled his eyes. "And he calls you out for being dramatic." He mumbled to his godson causing the teen to snicker. Snape glared at the two before reading out the title.

Harry and Arthur both winced before grinning at each other. "I know why dad's not looking forward to this chapter Harry, but what did you do?" Ron asked in confusion.

Harry rubbed the back of his head while shooting a glance at his godfather. "Ah I had a thought about where I ended up while flooing."

"Ah." Ron nodded with a chuckle. "This should be interesting."

Sirius's eyebrows shot up. "Where?" He demanded.

"No where good." Molly muttered when the teen remained silent. "But it wasn't his fault at all." She hurried to say. "Really more our fault."

"But it still doesn't tell us where he ended up." Remus pointed out mildly. "Harry?" He prompted.

"If you would let me read I am sure you would find out." Snape injected irritably causing Harry to send him a grateful look.

"Hold on." Bill called out. "We know about Harry but what about dad? What happened?" Arthur suddenly found the ceiling very interesting.

"Your father's an idiot." Molly answered, gesturing for Snape to read. She huffed at hearing that life at the Burrow was different from Privet Drive.

"Well I should hope so." Molly huffed.

"Course it's not that hard." Tonks pointed out. "Anywhere that he's not locked up, starved or beaten is different."

"Thanks Tonks." Harry said sarcastically while Sirius bopped her head with a pillow. Remus chose to ignore her.

Molly tutted when the mirror shouted at the young boy. "Ignore it Harry dear, it can be a busybody sometimes." She told him.

"Yeah Harry, just do what we do."

"And go out of your way to annoy it."

"Then it won't speak to you for at least a month." The twins grinned as they accepted high fives from their older brothers.

"I think I was more shocked that a mirror was actually speaking." Harry pointed out with a laugh. He blushed when it was broutht up that he thought it was unusual that everyone liked him.

"How could people not like you?" Bill asked in shock. The kid was just so unbelievably sweet but not in a sickening way.

Kingsley shook his head. "Look at how he's being treated by the wizarding community this year." He said causing Harry to sigh.

"Not to mention the majority of Hogwarts students second, fourth, and this year." Ron pointed out.

"I can see how Harry thinks no one likes him but it's not true." Neville spoke up.

"We'll always stick by him." Hermione said squeezing the dark haired teen's hand. He gave them a grateful look.

Snape sneered as he read about Arthur questioning the boy about things like mail and telephones as if the brat was an expert.

"I should have explained those a bit better." Harry said grinning at this best friend and causing Hermione to laugh. Arthur blushed a bright red while Ron just glared.

"Why what happened?" Charlie demanding scowling when Harry just smirked at him.

"Patience is a virtue you know."

"Why don't you come over here and I'll show you just how much patience I have." Charlie grumbled back, unable to hold back his smile. The kid could be down right cheeky when he wanted to be. He couldn't help laughing when his sister was so startled by Harry that she knocked her porridge to the floor.

"Why? Why must you notice things like that?" The small red head wailed while the twins chuckled. Luna patted her back sympathetically.

Harry shrugged, feeling guilty that others were being hurt by what was being read. He renewed his glare towards the book. So far the only good thing the reading had done was give him time with his godfather. He grumbled at Arthur's words when the Hogwarts letters showed up about the headmaster never missing a thing.

"I think he misses quite a few things." Remus muttered. "Like that fact that Harry was being mistreated." He continued pointedly.

Arthur nodded. "Indeed I don't think I'll be giving my faith as easily in the future."

Snape pursed his lips but refrained from commenting. Turing back to the chapter he read out the book list that had been sent to the students.

Sirius's eyes had grown wide. "That git wrote more than seven books?" He asked in disbelief. "How?"

"He had help." Harry answered with a straight face. "Lots of help."

"I believe the better question would be why they are on the booklist." Remus pointed out. He was eyeing the headmaster with suspicion.

"I'm sure there is some valuable information in those books." Emmeline defended stiffly.

The twins grinned when the new DADA teacher was thought to be a witch. "Well in a manner of speaking." Fred said causing the teens to burst out laughing.

Snape had to lift the book to hide his own amusement as he continued reading.

Arthur sent a concerned look at his son when the book told of how he worried about the expense of all those books.

"It was a little excessive, making students get that many books for only one class." Emmeline pointed out. "I'm sure it put a strain on a lot of families that year."

Mcgonagall nodded. "We did have a lot of complaints from parents but the professor insisted. It was either give into to him or not have a DADA professor that year."

Bill snorted. "From the sound of things you probably would have been better off with a self study class." He settled back in his sat as the reading continued, chuckling when Ginny put her elbow in the butter dish.

"Harry." She yelled throwing her pillow at him.

"I can't help it if I notice things." He yelped hiding behind Hermione who was giggling.

The Weasleys' laughter was short lived as Percy entered the scene flashing his prefect badge.

"What a prat." Fred mumbled only to be hushed by his twin at the look on their mother's face.

"There is nothing wrong with being proud of an accomplishment." Emmeline pointed quietly.

Sirius shook his head. "There is a difference in being proud and shoving it down everyone's throat."

Charlie nodded. "He needed his big brothers there to deflate his head a little." He said regretfully. He loved his job but family came first, something it seemed he'd forgotten.

Bill chuckled a moment later at hearing that Ron had written to Hermione about the plans to rescue Harry. "I'm sure she was thrilled to hear that."

"Of course I was." She frowned. "I was worried about Harry too."

"You approved?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Well I didn't know how they were going to do it." She grumbled. She listened as the beginning of her letter was read out.

"You didn't care anything about me, just worried about Harry getting into trouble." Ron pointed out angrily. The tips of his ears began glowing red.

"Well it wasn't his fault if you did something illegal, which I might add, you did." She yelled back.

"So I deserved getting in trouble?" He snarled. "I was trying to help Harry."

"How is it helping him if you get him in trouble with the ministry?" She pointed out before getting up and motioning the dark haired teen to scoot over. Harry sent a quick look at his godfather, who looked mildly displeased, before moving.

"Okay but if I'm in the middle you two won't be fighting over me." He warned with a stern look at each of his friends.

"Don't worry." Tonks told her cousin in a low voice. "The moment he gets into a life threatening situation you can pull him back over here."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He snarled.

Arthur winced as Hermione pointed out the dismal state of their owl in her letter. He was very fond of the owl, Errol had been in the family for ages. He'd had many opportunities in the past to get new ones but he felt it was disloyal to the old guy.

"Really Arthur, maybe it's time." Molly said gently. "We wouldn't want to be in an emergency and he get lost."

They were quiet as Snape finished the letter and the children started a game of modified quidditch, having to fly low so they didn't get seen.

"Doesn't matter, it's still flying." Sirius pointed out. "More than you can do while here." His voice drooping as he again thought about how he, and soon his godson, were trapped within the dingy walls.

"We could fly here." Harry said with a mischievous expression. "I'm sure it would improve my Quidditch skills to fly from room to room."

"You will not." Molly screeched as the twins cheered enthusiastically.

Sirius had a considering expression on his face. "We'll see." He said finally before turning back to the book. Remus just shook his head at his friend.

Meanwhile Bill was looking thoughtful as he contemplated his family's quidditch space. "You could if you put wards up, like they do around professional pitches or even the Hogwarts pitch."

"That's not really feasible Bill." Arthur told his son. "Warders are expensive and the kids have fun with what they can do."

Bill shrugged. "I'm sure I could handle it, its not that hard after breaking curses on the tombs." He smiled at the lights that appeared in his siblings eyes.

Charlie nodded enthusiastically. "I'd still worry about using both bludgers, its such a small space that it might be a bit hazardous, but it would definitely work with the snitch." He frowned when the conversation turned back to Percy.

"Oh don't you two start." Molly admonished as he noticed her two oldest open their mouths. "Both of you started acting strange when you began noticing girls." She said bringing blushes to their faces. She turned to glare at the twins when they complained of the shame of being a head boy.

"Oi, there's nothing wrong with being head boy." Bill called out.

"Sirius would disagree." Remus smiled in remembrance. "The trouble he gave James when the badge arrived."

"It was my duty as his brother to give him hell for it." Sirius smirked.

"Very true." The twins grinned. George winced as his worries about money was brought back up.

"You're such a dear." Molly said kindly to her son, ignoring the way Fred gagged. "But it's not for you to worry about. We manage."

He shrugged. "I just hate you having to work so hard to provide for all of us." He said causing the rest of his family to look down in shame. Fred was thinking about how his twin was able to show so much more compassion that he could. Arthur was wishing he could give his children what they deserved, while Bill and Charlie became angry at themselves for not doing more to help their family. Both Ron and Ginny felt bad that they had ever complained about their second hand items.

Harry looked down as in the book he thought about his own overflowing vault. He snorted at his younger self's naive thoughts that he was rich in the wizarding world only.

"Goblins do exchange it for pounds." Hermione pointed out.

"And I was supposed to know this how?" He shot back. "Without swallowing a hundred books like you did."

"Nice one mate." Ron chucked before gulping at the look the bushy haired girl sent him.

"Is that why you never bought yourself new clothes?" Remus asked looking thoughtful.

Harry shrugged. "That and I didn't want the Dursleys questioning where I got the money from. Not to mention they'd probably find a way to ruin them anyway."

"The Dursley wouldn't be able to get to your vault." Bill said helpfully. "They wouldn't have access."

"And do you really think they would come within a hundred feet of a goblin?" Tonks grinned.

"They do get a stipend for his care." Dumbledore pointed out. "From the main vault."

"And spent every knut on their own brat." Sirius muttered angrily. His frowned deepened as he noticed his godson glaring at the floor.

The kid grimaced when the book told of Mrs. Weasley offering him the flowerpot. "Another instance where I thought everyone was barmy. Should have known it was just me being stupid."

Remus frowned. "Don't do that Harry." He admonished hating the lack of self-confidence the teen displayed. "You most certainly are not unintelligent." He said beating Sirius to the punch.

"Feel like it most of the time." The teen mumbled, keeping his eyes firmly on the book.

"It's completely understandable that you wouldn't know." Emmeline said in exasperation. "You shouldn't get upset because no one took the time to explain things to you."

"Really?" Harry asked perking up at the reaffirmation.

"What do you think we expected you to come out of the womb knowing everything?" Sirius asked with a laugh.

"Hermione did." He answered with a smirk. The twins burst out laughing as the blushing girl smacked her friend on the arm.

"Albus we really need to have a class for muggleborns." McGonagall fretted. "There's nothing in our studies currently that talk about wizarding travel."

Harry nodded, having heard her. "The knight bus really gave me a shock in my third year."

Sirius snorted. "The look on your face was priceless."

"Well part of it was your fault." Harry told him with a pout.

Remus sighed. "Do I want to know why you saw him catch the knight bus when you were on the run?"

The dog animagus shrank back a little at his friend's stern look. "Ah let's talk about that when we get to the third book." He said, turning his head to make a face at this laughing godson.

McGonagall smiled fondly at the small family. "I'm sure they are many subjects that muggle raised students need educating on." She said getting back to her previous statement.

"Maybe have a pre class for the incoming first years that are muggle raised." Hermione suggested excited about the idea. "They can come a week early so they can have classes on all the things wizards deem normal."

"I should keep a list of things that need to be discussed." The transfiguration professor murmured. "Travel methods, Gringotts, money system…."

Snape rolled his eyes at his colleague before he continued.

Tonks and Hermione giggled while Kingsley smiled at Arthur's mispronunciation of escalators. "Perhaps we should make muggle studies mandatory for all pure bloods."

Sirius snorted. "Good luck with that." He turned back to the book as the Weasleys tried to instruct Harry on how to use the floo.

"It can be dangerous using it by yourself for the first time." Bill frowned. "I remember you wouldn't even let us travel by ourselves until we were eight or nine. We always had to hold your hand."

"Yes well Harry was twelve." Molly looked flustered. "I didn't want to embarrass him."

"Next time you're in a situation like this please embarrass him." Tonks said.

"Oi." Harry called out, blushing slightly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Where did you end up again?" She asked sweetly.

"Never mind." He answered quickly to several groans.

Snape continued reading sneering as Molly worried what the Dursleys would think if their nephew got lost using the floo.

"They would be delighted he was gone but horrified they had to hear about more freakishness." Luna observed dreamily.

"Too right." Ron agreed.

Molly shook her head at herself when she ignored Harry's answer that his relatives would think it would be a good thing. "Honesty it sounded like something Fred would say." She put her head in her hands. "How was I supposed to know he was serious?"

"Why just me?" Fred demanded. "George would say something like that too."

Snape huffed as he read contradicting instructions. "How's he supposed to keep his eyes shut and still look for the right grate?" He drawled. He picked back up from where he's left off before anyone could comment, sneering at the stuttering the boy did as he sucked in the ash.

As one the whole room groaned. "That was not speaking clearly Mr. Potter." McGonagall admonished.

"Where do you think he ended up after that stutter?" Kingsley asked.

"Certainly not Diagon Alley." Emmeline sighed. She winced as he fell out of the fireplace and broke his glasses.

"You would think Percy the prat would have told you to take them off as he's the only one of us that wears them." Fred scoffed.

"Did my dad do that?" Harry asked the marauders eagerly.

Remus shrugged. "Your father's from an old wizarding family so he had used the floo many times before he ever came to Hogwarts."

"Not to mention he had magical glasses that didn't break." Sirius added. He frowned at the glasses his godson wore. "That's another thing that needs to be seen to." He mumbled. His eyes widened at the description of Harry's location.

"Dangerous place for you to be Potter." Moody grunted. "Best be getting out of there quick."

"Where is he?" Tonks asked, looking apprehensive and excited at the same time.

"You had better be thanking your lucky stars that you ended up there on accident young man." Sirius said sternly, his eyes flashing. "And I better not hear about you going back in."

"Don't plan on it." Harry hastily assured him, though he sported a faint blush of embarrassment.

"I gather that the place is forbidden but where is he?" McGonagall demanded irritably. Remus nodded in agreement, not having recognized the description.

"Borgin and Burkes, Knockturn Alley." Snape gritted out with a glare for the teen. McGonagall's lips thinned in disapproval while Remus began rubbing the bridge of his nose. Tonks and Charlie exchanged startled glances before shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

Snape frowned when his own godson came on scene. "If Draco's there then Lucius must be with him. He wouldn't dare defy his father by going there alone."

Sirius growled. "So not only are you in an extremely dangerous place but there is one of Voldemort's inner circle in there with you."

Harry shrugged. "Isn't that the way it always works with me?" He asked sardonically.

Sirius and Snape exchanged exasperated looks while Moody growled when the kid hid in a large black cabinet.

"Harry." Tonks began, talking as if to a five year old. "You're in a strange place that appears to be full of dark magic and you climb in a cabinet that you don't know what it does?"

He shrugged bad temperedly. "I was twelve and more concerned with the Malfoys. Besides it was just a cabinet."

"Sounds like a vanishing cabinet." Moody grunted.

"Which means if you had shut the door there is no telling where you would have ended up." Snape ground out.

"I'm sure you would have celebrated then wouldn't you." Ron snarled defending his friend. "You wouldn't have had to have him in class anymore."

"Ron." Arthur warned in a low voice. "I think he was more worried about Harry's safety."

The teen scoffed. "When has he ever done that?"

"He did save my life during first year." Harry reminded him causing the dark clad man to give him a calculating look. "And I was foolish to step into that cabinet." He admitted, heart lifting up as he caught Sirius's approving look.

Snape continued reading telling them about the conversation between the two Malfoys.

"Wow, feel the jealously." Charlie chuckled. "It's coming off him in waves."

"How can he say Harry's not any good?" Fred demanded angrily.

"He's the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen." George pointed out.

"Now I'm jealous." The stocky redhead pouted teasingly.

"I'm surprised Lucius is putting up with that." Sirius remarked, trying to imagine what he'd do if Harry ever started acting like that.

"As am I." Snape agreed, looking thoughtful. "He must have a lot on his mind. He usually puts a stop to it a lot sooner." He turned back to the books not noticing the gleeful smiles the teens wore.

Moody leaned forward eagerly when Malfoy mentioned he was selling. "Good someone's worried. What I wouldn't give to be able to catch him at something."

"Me too." Arthur mumbled. "Not that I didn't try. He managed to get rid of anything I could send him to Azkaban for."

"So you did raid him." Sirius grinned.

"Had a pretty good idea where to look." He sent a look at the trio before laughing. "Oh the look on his face when we opened that secret room."

Harry and Ron discreetly high fived each other, which did not go unnoticed by the twins or marauders.

The Weasley boys all hollered out angrily at the insult to their father and his new bill, their voices overlapping so that their words became undistinguishable. Molly was torn between chastising them for their language and joining them.

Arthur looked down, knowing that his little girl wouldn't have been targeted if it wasn't for that bill.

"I think." Remus said slowly, making sure the Weasley patriarch was listening. "That bill is a very good thing and something that should have been started many years ago." The adults all chimed in agreement. Arthur smiled gratefully though his eyes were still sad.

"Useful." Moody grunted when the Hand of Glory was mentioned.

"Bloody brilliant." Fred breathed sharing a look with his twin. "I wonder if we can duplicate that somehow?" He trailed off as they began whispering excitedly. Though they did notice when Draco was reprimanded by his father.

"Mate, how were you able to keep silent?" Ron crowed. He and the twins were laughing hysterically.

"I was practically biting my hand not to laugh out loud." The dark haired teen admitted while smirking. "One of my favorite memories.

The potions master continued reading as Draco wandered the space examining the various objects for sale including a cursed necklace.

"That thing needs to be destroyed." Arthur said angrily.

"That is just one of many such things in that store." Snape informed them. " Lucius should not be taking Draco in there and Potter." His eyes flashed. "Should be thankful he got out alive." He sneered as his godson moved towards the cabinet Potter was hiding in.

"It's almost as if he's drawn to you." Hermione said reflectively.

"He could probably hear me." Harry shrugged. "I was breathing kind of hard, trying not to laugh and all."

"Of course it wasn't the danger that had you over excited." Remus sighed though he sported a small smile.

Tonks groaned when Harry slipped out of the store and into Knockturn "Out of the frying pan and into the fire." She said earning some confused looks from the purebloods.

Ron shuddered a moment later. "Of course you just had to find the spiders. A whole alley of bad stuff and you mention spiders."

"Not everyone has your fear of them." Hermione pointed out sensibly.

"I have good reason." He muttered, glaring at the twins.

"I don't much care for them either." Tonks agreed, making a face.

Snape picked up from where he'd left off, reading about shady wizards, shops full of poisonous candles, and witches that sold human fingernails.

"Why?" Ginny asked disgusted. "Why would anyone want fingernails?"

Snape sighed. "A lot of the darker potions use such ingredients. He unconsciously relaxed when Hagrid rescued the brat.

Sirius frowned at the half giants rough handling of his godson as he brushed the soot off him and almost knocked him into a barrel of dragon dung.

The twins burst out laughing at the image.

"It's not that bad, dragon dung." Charlie said causing the laughter to increase.

"Charles you have not been playing in the stuff." Molly said gazing at her son sternly.

He shrugged. "Sometimes it's unavoidable."

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Bill snorted.

Harry stiffened as he was reminded of Hagrid's words at the time. "Of course I'm judged so much more harshly than anyone else and I'm the one with the most eyes on me." He snarled.

"Part of the package." Kingsley said apologetically. "You're the boy who lived. You're famous and everyone wants to know what you do."

"I don't want to be famous." The teen yelled.

"Hey." Sirius said softly leaning forward so that he could look him in the eyes. "We know that and we're not the ones judging you."

"Sorry." Harry mumbled looking at the ground.

"Hmmm maybe it was a good idea to have happy go lucky James get together with hot tempered Lily." Emmeline mused sending a wink at the teen. "She would have gone off a lot sooner and it would have taken ages to calm her down."

"Don't remind me." Sirius groaned dramatically, happy to see his godson smiling. He turned back to the book interested to know what the big man was doing down the crooked alley himself.

"There are a lot of interesting shops down Knockturn alley." Tonks pointed out. "Not all of them are dark. It's just hazardous to get to them for normal folk."

"How do you know this Nymphadora?" McGonagall asked with a glint in her eye.

"I'm an adult." Tonks huffed though she blushed slightly. "And an auror to boot. I have to go down there sometimes."

"And how old were you the first time you went down?" Remus asked amused, speaking directly to her for the first time in an hour.

"Isn't it getting close to lunch time?" She called out loudly ignoring his gaze. "Harry needs to eat regular meals."

"Leave me out of this." The teen said, laughing.

The reading continued as Hagrid asked why Harry hadn't written back and the boy explained what had happened.

"I'm sure you didn't explain everything." McGonagall peered sternly at him. "Like how you were locked up and starving."

Harry shrugged. "It wouldn't have changed anything." He answered simply causing her eyes to narrow. He grinned at his friend at her greeting.

"No, Hi Harry, its so good to see you." He mocked playfully. "Nope its what did you do to your glasses young man?" He laughed as he dodged her smack. He listened as Hagrid told the Weasleys where he'd come out and their enviously exclamations about never being allowed in.

"And you never will be." Molly said firmly.

Ron made a face thinking of the spiders. "I'm not sure I want to now."

"We still do." The twins protested. Their eyes glazed over at the thought of the experimenting they could do with items obtained from Knockturn Alley, and without paying Dung's ridiculous prices.

Ron laughed as his parents fixed his friend's clothes and glasses. "You just stood there looking like you were waiting to be told off." He remembered.

"Ronald that's not funny." Hermione reprimanded. "I would hate to think of what his relatives would do to him in that situation."

Harry shuddered. "Me too." He said quietly. Sirius frowned before looking resentfully at the teenage witch separating him from his godson.

In the book Harry told his friends who he's seen in Borgin and Burkes, Mr. Weasley's glee at Malfoy's apprehension, and Mrs. Weasley rebuke of her husband.

"Ouch mum saying something like that to dad." Bill shook his head.

"He can handle anything that creep can dish out." Charlie said stoutly. The twins yelled in agreement.

"You made it seem like you thought he was weak." Bill continued.

"Thanks boys." Arthur smiled at his sons, feeling proud they thought so highly of him. "But your mother was just concerned." He smiled as The Grangers were introduced.

"What did your parents think?" Emmeline asked.

"Well." Hermione began hesitantly. "It was only our second time in Gringotts with the goblins. And Professor McGonagall wasn't with us this time. They were a little wary of Mr. Weasley's exuberance." She finished apologetically.

The red haired man smiled gently. "I can come on a little strong."

"They really enjoyed talking to you in the Leaky Cauldron but then the bookstore.." She trailed off.

"Ah yes, I didn't' make a very good impression did I?" He blushed when the contents of the family vault was revealed and Harry's feelings over the matter.

"You're such a sweet child to worry about us." Molly cooed.

"I wish you'd let me give you some." Harry said quietly. "I have more than I need and you're always taking care of me."

"I take care of you because I enjoy it and you deserve to be fussed over." She said firmly. "I don't expect compensation.

"Hopefully soon we will have a new minister, one who appreciates the work Arthur does and regards him justly." Kingsley spoke up.

Fred pouted as the group split up and they were warned not to go down Knockturn Alley. "One of the few times we actually obeyed." Fred said with a sigh.

"Such a missed opportunity." George added glumly.

"More like you were scared of mum taking you over her knee right there in the Alley if she'd caught you." Bill sniggered.

"I would have." She promised. She smiled gratefully when Harry treated Ron and Hermione to ice cream.

"It has to be in the blood." Remus remarked almost to himself. He shrugged when everyone turned to look at him. "James was like that. He was always treating me because he knew I couldn't afford it." He said with a slight blush.

They read about meeting Percy who was busy reading a book about prefects that Ron declared was fascinating in his most sarcastic voice.

"It really is." Hermione spoke up amidst groans from the twins. "Just reading about the different careers and how the responsibility of being a prefect helped them."

"Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes. "We don't care."

"Well fine then." She huffed. "Its these kinds of things that make me understand a little bit of how Percy must have felt."

"He still shouldn't have abandoned his family." Harry said firmly, pushing Ron back into his seat.

"I know that." She answered shrinking back from all the glares she was receiving. "I'm just saying that it couldn't have been easy for him." She blushed at her reaction to the Lockhart signing.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't have a crush on him."

"It was the books Sirius. She'd love anyone who appeared that smart." Harry teased before edging away from her deadly glare.

Remus snorted at the pompous man's description, then frowned as Tonks leaned forward eagerly with a large smile. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered angrily, ignoring Sirius's annoying smirk.

"Big deal." Bill muttered when the photographer shoved Ron aside. "My brother is more important than that git."

Ron subconsciously straightened his shoulders at his brother's words. "Sorry mate." He said a moment later, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Why are you sorry?" Sirius asked. "What happens?"

"I got taken hostage." Harry growled, not noticing the adults eyes widen in sudden fear.

"Not really." Arthur was quick to speak up. "Harry you shouldn't worry them like that."

"What?" Harry asked looking up in confusion. He noticed the scared looks on many of the faces. "Oh sorry."

Snape, who had been reading ahead, snorted in disgust. "It's almost as bad. Listen to this." He read about Lockhart realizing who was there and pulling him to the front.

"Oi, leave him alone." Sirius called out angrily. "He doesn't want the attention you pompous popinjay."

"Isn't it against the law to photograph someone without their consent? Especially if they're a minor?" Hermione asked.

"Like his relatives would care." Neville frowned.

"Harry's worth the front page by himself." Remus snarled. Tonks was frowning, not liking what Lockhart was doing to the kid she was coming to care about. She frowned in apprehension when Lockhart mentioned an announcement that he'd been sitting for some time.

"Not that long." McGonagall sniffed. "Albus waited as long as he could before giving him the job, hoping someone else would apply." The marauders looked at each other in horror.

"You didn't." Remus begged looking at the headmaster.

"He did." The teens said together with looks of disgust.

"I had no choice. There was no other and it was either him or no DADA class that year." Dumbledore said tiredly.

"Personally I think it would have been better not to have class." Harry spoke up.

"That bad?" Sirius winced.

"Worse than you can imagine."

"Just wait." Ron told them. "We had a quiz the first day of class. You'll see."

"That's actually sensible." Remus said slowly. "He can find out how much you learned in your first year and can base his lesson plans accordingly." Hermione motioned for him to stop.

"Don't even try. Nothing you say is going to make it better." She said causing many to raise their eyebrows. It must be bad of Hermione was bad mouthing him.

"I'll give him this." Neville spoke up. "He's better than the toad." Adults looked concerned when all the teens agreed.

"You should have kept them for yourself." Molly admonished gently when Harry gave all his free Lockhart books to Ginny.

He snorted. "I didn't want them in the first place. And certainly not ones he'd autographed." He grinned. "I was actually being mean to give them to Ginny."

"Thanks Harry." The red head mocked scowled at him. Her expression tightened with Malfoy Jr. showed up.

"Shouldn't have stopped me from having a go at him." Ron grumbled. "If I'd started the fight before dad had got there Malfoy might not have been able to…." He trailed off staring at the wall angrily.

"He still would have done it." Harry told him. "He would have found a way, you know that."

Remus narrowed his eyes as he listened to the whispered conversation. He vowed to pay close attention to the interaction between the trio and Malfoy.

Luna growled when Malfoy senior grabbed Ginny's Transfiguration book, startling the adults in the room. They turned to see the blond girl glaring furiously at the book with her arms wrapped tightly around her friend.

Snape gave the pair a look as he continued reading, reciting the insults the two patriarchs traded until finally Arthur lunged at the senior Malfoy.

"Whoo go dad." The older Weasley boys cheered, not having heard the story. The marauders and Tonks joined in, laughing at the thought of Malfoy getting his just deserts.

Molly and McGonagall had disapproving looks on their faces while Kingsley and Moody smiled. Snape rolled his eyes as he continued to read over the din.

"Ah Hagrid why'd you break it up?" Charlie moaned. Of all the days for his big friend to be responsible it had to be that day.

Harry joined Luna in growling at the book when Malfoy thrust Ginny's book at her. "That bastard." He swore causing Remus to chuck a pillow at him.

"Watch your mouth." The werewolf reminded him.

"Well he is." Both he and Ron muttered.

"I quite agree but it's not polite to say that amongst company." Remus told them earning surprised smiles.

"We'll keep it to our room then." Harry shot back smiling.

"Just make sure the door's shut. He agreed avoiding Molly's admonishing look.

Sirius was watching his friend with a wide eyed look. "I'm so proud." He cried throwing his arms around his friend causing the teens to burst out laughing. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Ginny and Luna were giggling together and smiled in satisfaction.

Snape quickly finished reading, ready to be done with the chapter.

"Do we want to eat now or read one more chapter?" Molly asked as he handed the book over.

"Let's wait, the feast should be in the next chapter and it'll just make them hungry again." Remus pointed out.

"Actually I don't think the feast is going to be described." Harry said hesitantly.

"Why not?" Sirius asked. "Didn't you go?"

"Not really no."


	25. The Whomping Willow

See chapter one for disclaimers and warnings.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore read out the title in his best grandfatherly voice. He went on to state how much Harry didn't want summer to end.<p>

"Finally a normal teenage reaction." Charlie cheered with a wide grin that caused to scowl at him playfully.

"Just shows how much he likes us." Fred boasted.

"And doesn't want to be parted from us." George finished.

"Or maybe I knew what was coming and just didn't want to back to Hogwarts." Harry teased back, missing the reactions he was causing.

The Weasley parents both winced and sent worried looks at their daughter. Kingsley and Emmeline rolled their eyes and exchanged exasperated looks. Tonks sighed loudly and reached for Remus's hand. The werewolf subtly moved out of the way. Sirius was clutching a pillow in lieu of his godson and ignoring the smirking look the potions professor was throwing his way.

"Give it up Harry. You would never not return to Hogwarts." Ron scoffed laughing at the look on his friend's face.

"Yeah Harry, it would take something really extraordinary to keep you from graduating." Hermione pointed out.

"There they go again, tempting fate." Neville muttered to Luna, who giggled. They listened as Harry thought about how jealous he was of Ron for having such a great home and wondering what the Dursley's would do to him when he went back.

The adults all made faces wondering how bad the muggles would be in the third book.

Bill was watching Ron with a knowing look; his younger brother was pale and looking at his friend in astonishment. He sighed knowing he needed to talk to the kid soon.

Harry's mouth watered at the description of Mrs. Weasley's treacle pudding and he looked hopefully at the woman. "We're eating lunch next right?" He waited for her nod. "And maybe we could have treacle pudding?"

Molly smiled at the puppy dog eyes that were sent her way. "I'm sorry dear but without magic the pudding will have to sit for several hours before its ready. But we can certainly have it for dinner." She said amused at his pouting expression.

"That is, Mr. Potter, if you stay out of trouble long enough to be able to have desert tonight." Snape taunted in a voice similar to his usual tone when speaking to the teen. He seemed not to notice the change.

Sirius frowned and vowed that however his godson misbehaved he would not be losing his desert privileges that night.

"You'd better watch it Severus Snape or you'll be the one not getting desert." Molly warned causing her sons to snicker.

The head of slytherin stared at her in shock before giving his fiercest glare to her delinquent children.

The twins as cheered at their firework display as mentioned. "That was a good last night at home. We should do it more often." Ginny said in a soft voice. "Happy memories are always good."

"Few and far between." Harry muttered. He couldn't help chuckling at the chaos of the morning of September first.

Molly shook her head. "No matter how prepared and organized I am the night before it never seems to help."

"I'm impressed." Tonks said conversationally. "You had five of your own and Harry. My mum had that problem and it was just me."

"Though to be honest you are a handful." Kingsley pointed out with a grin. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

Bill was frowning at the book as he realized his family were taking the car. "That's a bit unusual. Has Dad even ever drove the car in the city?"

Charlie nodded. "Mum's never even been in the car. Why would you be taking it this time? Wouldn't it be so much easier to use the floo?"

"I was a bit hesitant to use the floo after Harry's incident and thought he would be more comfortable in the car." Molly started a blush staining her cheeks. She stopped her explanation when Arthur grabbed her hand.

"To be honest we were a bit short on floo powder at that time and didn't have the money at the time." He explained quietly causing his sons to look down ashamed.

Remus fought a grin when Arthur showed Harry the magically expanded trunk. "The books aren't doing you any favors Arthur."

"Well its not like I would object to that now would I?" Molly fussed. "Expanding the luggage compartment is sensible and useful, unlike enchanting the vehicle to fly!" She huffed at her naivety at finding that the five boys were able to sit comfortably in the back. "How was I supposed to know? It's not like I'd ever been in a car besides that one."

"Don't be embarrassed Molly." Emmeline told her. "I know I and I'm sure most purebloods, would be the same way."

Hermione shook her head. "The magical world really needs to spend a weekend in the muggle world."

"Only if you wanted to kill them." Harry said with a snort.

"That was a completely unnecessary comment Mr. Potter." McGonagall scolded with a frown.

"But a mostly true one." Sirius pointed out with a short glare. He didn't see anything wrong with the comment.

Bill goggled at his mother a moment later. "You actually went back for prank products?" He asked in disbelief.

"I didn't know that's what we were returning for until afterwards." She admitted sending a frown at the twins.

"Good thing she did too." Harry reminded his friends, smirking at the considering and confused looks the adults sent him.

Charlie threw a pillow at this brother next. "How do you forget your broomstick?" He demanded.

Fred sent a glare at his twin, using the pillow to bop him in the head. "I was told someone had it." He snarled causing George to snicker.

"They prank each other?" Neville leaned over to ask Ron. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Rarely." He answered with a shudder. "But when they do it's not pretty." He winced when they turned back to get Ginny's diary.

"Stupid bloody effing evil thing." The girl muttered angrily.

Bill shot an incredulous look at his parents who were glaring at the floor. "Umm Ginny, I don't think you should be saying things like that."

"I think she has every right." Ron said coolly as he stared down his older brother. Bill and Charlie exchanged apprehensive looks but kept silent.

Sirius barked out a laugh when Arthur wanted to fly the car. "I can't believe you even tried."

Snape snorted. "Though now I see where his sons come by it." He drawled causing Arthur to blush.

Albus read Harry's description of navigating platform nine and three quarters with a smile. "That's a delightful way of explaining it." He said, his eyes twinkling. "Perhaps in the future we can prevail on you to write a muggleborn introduction."

"I didn't write this." Harry gritted out with a sudden glare. He couldn't understand it, the man locks him up all summer, refuses to acknowledge him even when he was being tried in court, ignored him at school and allowed him to be hurt and now he acts as if he wants to be best friends?

He jumped slightly as a hand closed over his clenched fist and he looked up into the understanding eyes of his godfather. 'Just ignore him.' The man mouthed. Harry relaxed with the knowledge that he had someone who understood. A new but welcome feeling for him.

Between them Hermione looked down at the arm crossed in front of her in amusement and gratitude. She was happy for her friend and slightly regretful that she had separated the two.

Remus's eyes opened as the family went through the barrier. "Please don't tell me you left two twelve year old boys at Kings Cross by themselves." Remus asked very softly.

"Not just any twelve year olds but Harry Potter." Kingsley pointed out with a smirk.

"And she called me irresponsible." Sirius muttered angrily.

Molly flushed a bright red. "I thought they would be responsible enough to follow without me holding their hands." She said more harshly than she intended due to her own embarrassment.

"It wasn't our fault we couldn't get through." Ron muttered rebelliously.

Sirius sat straight up as Albus yelled the word. "Did you say crash?" He asked his eyes searching his godson for injuries.

"Actually I believe I yelled it." The headmaster said jovially to the irritation of several people.

"Told you it wasn't our fault." Ron threw his mother an angry look.

"The barrier was actually closed?" Remus asked in surprise. "I thought maybe you loitered and missed the train."

"A perfectly understandable assumption." Snape drawled. He shifted in his seat when the muggle guard came over to yell at the boys.

"Instead of yelling at them why don't you see if they're alright." Emmeline yelled, glaring at the book.

"Were you?" Sirius demanded his eyes wide.

"We were fine." Harry was quick to assure him.

"I thought you said you weren't injured." The dog animagus demanded at hearing his godson clutching his ribs. His eyes narrowed in concern.

"No he said fine." Hermione pointed out ignoring the frown Harry sent at her. "That's his standard answer no matter what."

"Traitor." Her best friend mumbled under his breath. Out loud he elaborated. "I got the wind knocked out of me and Ron scrapped a hand. We were fine." He emphasized the words.

Moody grunted when Ron asked why they couldn't get through. "Something I'd like to know."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Of course you would."

Molly shook her head disgusted with herself as the time for the train to leave passed. "I never saw you come through the barrier but I thought maybe you had slipped by and were already on the train."

"More like she was so preoccupied with Ginny that she didn't care if they got on the train or not." Charlie mumbled in a low voice to his older brother. Remus, having caught the words, couldn't help but agree.

Tonks gaped in astonishment when Harry told his friend that the Dursley's hadn't given him money in six years. "They actually gave you money at one time?" She asked,

Harry flushed and looked at the ground. "No but I didn't want to admit that. This sounded at least a little bit better."

Ron gawped at his friend. "Harry you never have to hide stuff like that from me."

"I know." He looked to up show that he did. "It just came out and I didn't want to sound like a git so I didn't correct it."

Ron bumped shoulders with his friend as Dumbledore continued reading.

Fred scoffed at his brother's worry about how long it would be before his parents came back. "What did you think? They were going to set up camp on the platform?"

George smirked at this younger brother. "Or maybe have a tea party?"

"Not but they usually spend some time talking with acquaintances." The youngest Weasley son pointed out.

"We did." Moll admitted. "We lingered about thirty minutes before we headed back to the car."

"The car!" Sirius yelled excitedly.

"No Padfoot." Remus said firmly. "They are not you and James. They are not going to fly the car to Hogwarts."

"Keep telling yourself that Moony, just keep telling yourself that." He said settling back into his seat. He remembered what his former head of house had said about the car being at Hogwarts. He grinned when Ron repeated his words a moment later.

"So it was your idea Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said severely.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bill moaned, eyeing his grinning brother.

"Please tell me you didn't." Remus asked with a sigh. "And don't even say it." He warned his best friend.

"Wasn't going to say anything." Sirius said giving Ron a high five. His eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Can I just list all the reasons why that is not a good idea?" Emmeline asked, staring at the two boys in disbelief.

"You really did it didn't you?" Bill shook his head though his eyes were beginning to light up.

"They did." Neville answered trying not to grin. McGonagall was eyeing him sternly.

"Didn't even take us." Fred pouted.

"Foolish reckless, witnesses." Moody was grumbling while giving the two boys the evil eye.

Tonks was pouting. "Charlie I think I was hanging around with the wrong Weasley. Why didn't we ever do anything like this?"

"Because you had a modicum of sense." Remus muttered causing Harry to pout.

"And between your mum and mine we'd be dead." Charlie answered.

"I haven't heard Harry agree yet." Kingsley pointed out, gesturing for Albus to continue.

"And just how Mr. Weasley, was this classified as an emergency?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"He was twelve, alone in muggle London with the boy who lived who is always a target." Hermione pointed out causing the two boys mouths to fall open.

"That's not what you said at the time." Harry reminded her.

"They had an owl." Their transfiguration professor pointed out.

"Which would have taken several hours to get to you leaving them vulnerable." The teen answered simply.

"Wish we'd had her in Snape's office." Ron whispered to his friend.

"They could have owled someone closer." Snape drawled. "Such as the ministry."

"I for one am glad they didn't." Sirius snorted. "The ministry is corrupt."

"Mrs. Granger, I must ask, are you planning on going into law?" Kingsley asked looking at the girl with interest.

She looked taken back. "I don't know." She answered honestly, looking suspiciously at a grinning Harry. She shook her head at Ron's answer that his parents would just apparate home.

"That may be but did you think of how worried we were when we found the car missing?" Molly demanded. "Your father worried all day that some muggle had stolen it and was flying around the skies." She sighed when Harry gave in.

"I am surprised Potter how long it took to convince you." Snape tried to sneer but didn't quite pull it off.

"I'm disappointed at how long it took." Sirius said grinning. "You're going to fly a car to Hogwarts. What's to think about?"

"Way to encourage him Padfoot." Remus tried to keep a stern persona but couldn't help smiling. He raised an eyebrow when they took it for granted that the street was empty after a swift glance.

"The street may be empty but what about doorways, windows, numerous other places." Moody demanded.

"Ah….." Ron flashed his eyes at Harry who shrugged. They chuckled at the dark haired teens description of the invisibility button and its effects.

"Really mate?" Neville grinned.

Harry shrugged not taking offense. "Well it's a different feeling from an invisibility cloak."

"Did you used to make up stories to entertain yourself when you were younger?" Emmeline asked.

He shrugged. "I had nothing else to do while in the cupboard." He sent a wicked grin at Ron. "I had this whole army of spider warriors." He started laughing when his friend gave a loud yelp.

"Mean that was." The red faced boy uttered with a glare. He winced when Dumbledore read about the car becoming visible again.

"Oh dear," Arthur winced. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Hermione tilted her head when they tried to find the train. "What if it was cloaked with magic like the platform was? I don't think muggles have ever seen the Hogwarts express traveling through the countryside."

"But we're not muggles." Ron protested.

"I think it's like the Leaky Caldron." Harry pointed out before they could get into an argument. "The muggles just see a regular train but we could tell it was the express." He shuddered as he described the train as a scarlet snake in the book.

"Mate, that's a little close for comfort." Ron pointed out.

"Do you think it could have been a premonition?" Hermione whispered with a sick look on her face.

Harry gagged. "Do not compare me to Trelneway. I am no seer, fake or otherwise." He winced on the looks of the adults faces at their decision to check on their location every half hour.

"Do you realize how far the train could have gotten or turned to in that half hour?" McGonagall screeched. "You could have been half way over the Arctic sea when…." she trailed off turning white. Sirius looked curious but didn't comment.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the redhead at the mention of airplanes. He shrugged. "I know they fly through the sky, other than that…" He shrugged again. He shared a grin with his friend as they remembered their levity at the start of the trip.

Sirius sighed happily. "Your father and I played many a prank that resulted in that feeling."

Remus snorted. "And by many he means thousands."

Sirius laughed. "Ah Harry your father would have been so proud of you." Some of his mirth slid away as he noticed his godson looking at the floor pensively.

"Lily would have promptly killed both of them." Emmeline pointed out, not noticing anything wrong.

"Harry?" Sirius asked in a quiet voice that drew everyone's attention. "Does it upset you hearing about your parents?"

The dark haired teen shook his head. "I always like hearing about them." He answered truthfully.

"Then what's wrong?" The man asked in concern.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Harry said with a shrug and an obvious fake smile.

"I don't think so buddy." Sirius was even more worried now. He sat forward, his eyes staring intently at his godson. "And I want an answer. What were you thinking about?"

"It doesn't matter, lets just continue." Harry answered irritably. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he noticed everyone watching.

"Yes it does." His godfather replied sternly causing Harry to silently curse the man for pushing the issue.

Sirius could easily read the look on the teen's face and decided enough was enough. "Outside now." He instructed with a firm look.

"Ohh, good luck mate." Ron mumbled as all the Weasley children sent him pitying looks.

"Sirius it's not that big of a deal." Harry pleaded as he edged towards the door.

"I think I'll decide that for myself." Sirius said giving the kid a light push.

"Did you really have to do that?" Harry whined as soon as the door shut behind the pair. .

"Yes I did." Sirius folded his arms over his chest. "I'm through letting you hold stuff back and I'm certainly not going to allow you to hide your feelings. Its not healthy. You could have just spit it out."

"No I couldn't." Harry burst out. He kicked at the wall. "That's the whole point."

Sirius gave him a confused look. "I"m missing something here." He sighed impatiently when the kid remained silent. "Look I'll help you out. I said 'Ah Harry your father would have been so proud of you' and then you got all quiet. What about that bothered you?"

"Because we both know that what I really wanted to hear and couldn't because of stupid has to control everything Dumbledore." The teen grumbled. "Its not fair. You're my family, you're the one that should be being proud or not but you can't even tell me without giving our secret away and possibly having Dumbledore separate us for good."

"Hey." Sirius said firmly as he took the kid by the shoulders. "One, Dumbledore is never going to separate us again. I don't care what he tries its not going to happen." He stared until the kid nodded.

"What's number two?" Harry asked calmer as he leaned against the wall. He smirked when the man looked confused. "You started off by saying one…"

"Smart ass. Two I think our secret is pretty much out and ifs its not already it will be by the time we get to the fifth book so I say we not worry about it. You are my kid and I'm not afraid to admit that." Sirius gave a knowing look. "Even if you need some help remembering that fact." He said referring to their talk that morning.

Harry shrugged. "It's hard to believe sometimes when we have Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and even Remus constantly pulling us apart. Then you have me getting in real trouble with you for the first time and I freaked out a bit." He admitted with a blush.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "You're allowed to freak out but with a little less attitude or you will be in real trouble." He slung an arm around the teen. "You do know I'm proud of you. And the stunt with the car really impressed me. I didn't mention James as a substitute for my feelings to try to hide them. I wanted to give you something of your father and I sometimes forget you need the reassurance of my own opinion."

"Because I'm a needy prat." Harry said causally. He wasn't prepared for the hard smack administered to his backside. He jumped before reaching around to rub out the sting.

Sirius was watching him with an amused look. "I will get you to stop putting yourself down like that." He motioned for the door. "We should get back before Molly sends a rescue party after you."

Harry looked at him with a horrified look. "We can't go back in there now." He cried. "They already think I'm in trouble and they probably heard you smack me."

Sirius chucked as he wrapped an arm around the kid's shoulders. "You were in trouble but you don't have to worry. I grew up in this house. I know how thick the walls are. They wouldn't hear even if I blistered your bum."

Harry growled playfully. "You said that just to make me blush."

Sirius laughed as he opened the door and propelled his red faced godson through.

"Are the dramatics done now?" Snape asked irritably as he watched the teen shift his friend over so he could reclaim his original seat.

"That would depend Snape." Sirius provoked as he walked in with a large smile. "Are you planning on putting a performance on for us?"

Albus sighed as his potions master snarled. "Perhaps it would be best if I continued reading." He took the group through the rest of the flight as the joviality wore off and reality and the heat set in.

"It was a lot hotter up than I would have thought." Harry thought out loud. Ron nodded in agreement.

Snape sneered while Hermione tutted. "Well you were a lot closer to the sun."

Sirius shot a glance at Emmeline. "I told you he wouldn't be gorging out on candy this time." He reminded her with a chuckle.

She resisted rolling her eyes at him. "I think I would prefer the candy to this."

"Ah here we go." Kingsley spoke up when the car started to malfunction. He had known that the teens couldn't have an adventure like this without something going wrong.

"Why is it making noise? Arthur what did you do that car?" Molly asked sternly.

"I'm sure it's just tired dear. I don't think it's ever been on such a long flight. Nothing to worry about." He shot a look at his youngest son for reassurance. Ron shrugged feebly causing the older man to groan silently.

"Why didn't you just set the car down instead of tempting fate?" Emmeline demanded as the worry started burning her stomach.

"I'm pretty sure we were over the forest at that time." Harry answered with a grin. "The car seemed like the better option."

"At the time anyway." Ron added with a grin. Remus exchanged a worried look with Sirius. He let a breath when they spotted Hogwarts.

"Wow, I'm surprised you were actually able to fly there and find it." Bill said looking impressed.

"Are you saying you doubt our supremacy?" Harry asked cheekily causing Sirius to chuckle.

"No, I'm doubting your luck which has proven to be a very fickle creature." The curse breaker shot back.

"Oh she's going to show up any minute now." Ron laughed. Harry threw him a pointed look.

"Would you stop trying to make it worse?"

"Don't fall in the lake." Charlie gasped, causing the adults to tense up.

Snape sneered at them. "The lake might have been the better choice." He sucked in a breath when the car died all together.

Sirius winced, feeling for the first time the twinges of fear despite the great prank. What had Mrs. Potter once said to him and James? 'Pranks are fine until they threaten someone's mind, health or serious bodily injury. At that point they are no longer classified as pranks and you'll have me to deal with.' Hmm, seemed like he would have to give that speech to his godson. What a proud day, he thought grinning inwardly.

"Maybe you should try an actual spell instead of just yelling stop." Tonks advised in a snide voice.

"Did you hear the part of the ground flying toward us?" Ron asked sarcastically. "I was panicking."

"Does that car have airbags?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Decidedly not." Harry responded wincing as as they flew into the tree.

"Tree?" Kingsley asked confused. Remus had paled and even Sirius had sobered.

"Wasn't the title of the chapter the Whomping Willow?" Tonks asked.

"Merlin." Bill burst out. "Ronald Weasley you are worse than the twins for getting into scrapes."

"Isn't that the extremely dangerous tree that is rather violent?" Emmeline asked faintly.

"That would be the one." Harry answered glibly, causing Remus to glare ferociously. "It's not that bad. We didn't get hurt." He assured him with a roll of his eyes.

"No I believe there were more disastrous consequences." Snape drawled, hiding his own concern.

"That's it. You're never flying in another contraption." Sirius decided jokingly, poking the teen lounging against him.

"Do brooms count?" Harry asked with a grin, tilting his head back to look up at the man.

"Hmmm, what were the Quidditch matches like that year?"

"I think we should get back to the tree." Harry announced causing the twins to laugh. He felt the man tense as the state of the car and its occupants were described.

"How bad?" Sirius asked with a sigh. "And don't you dare say you were fine."

"But I was. I don't even remember that bump and nothing else was injured."

"And Ron?" Molly asked fearfully.

"I was moaning for a whole different reason." Ron said glumly looking confused when the twins burst out laughing.

"Oh grow up you two." Charlie admonished, unable to hide his own grin.

"What!" Molly screeched at the revelation of her son's wand. "You broke your wand at the beginning of the year? You led us to believe it didn't happen until school was done. Why didn't you say anything?" She rushed on before her son could answer.

"And you." She rounded on McGonagall who looked taken back. "Why didn't you tell us instead of letting him endanger himself and his classmates for an entire year?"

"I assumed Mr. Weasley had informed you." She answered stiffly. "And that you weren't able to get him another."

Arthur frowned. "I think you should stop assuming things." He returned just as stiffly. He turned back to the book as tree started pounding on the car.

"I believe the willow is angry at being disturbed." Remus sighed.

"If that was angry I'd hate to see it pissed." Harry snorted.

"Language Mr. Potter." McGonagall warned.

Harry looked up from rubbing his side. "Yeah, I kind of got that." He grunted, looking pointedly at his godfather's elbow.

The two oldest Weasley children were staring at the book in horror as the tree continued its assault. "How did you not get hurt?" Bill asked hoarsely.

Harry and Ron exchanged grins before looking at Arthur who just stared back at them in concern.

Neville shook his head. "Why can't the two of you do anything halfway?"

"He wouldn't be the boy who lived if he didn't." Luna responded. "More like the boy who attempted."

Sirius was watching the teen closely. "You were really okay."

Harry nodded. "At least until we got into the castle."

Sirius's brow furrowed in worry. "What happened then?" He asked anxiously.

Harry grimaced. "We got caught." He could see Snape smirking across the room.

Moody and Kingsley exchanged looks when the car restarted on its own. "What exactly did you do to that car Arthur?" The grizzled auror demanded.

"Oh I tried lots of things. It took quite a while before it would fly for me." He answered vaguely.

"It's alive?" Charlie asked with a laugh.

Hermione giggled. "Mr. Weasley created his own Frankenstein." The Weasleys looked back at her in confusion.

"Well at least it had sense enough to get away from that tree." Emmeline pointed out with a relieved sigh.

"Where exactly is the car now?" McGonagall asked.

"This happened three and half years ago and you're just now asking?" Sirius questioned with a look of astonishment.

"We had other things on our mind that night Mr. Black." She answered

Harry shrugged at his thoughts about his horrible luck and hitting a tree that hits back. . "Sounds about right."

"You and your luck mate." Neville sounded weary. "I hate to think of what it brings you next."

"Pixies." Ron reminded the round faced boy who promptly wore a look of horror.

Dumbledore continued reading, telling of the boys making their way back to the castle and catching a glimpse of the sorting.

"I didn't get to watch a sorting until fourth year." The dark haired teen pouted.

"Why, what happened third year?" Tonks asked hesitantly, not sure she really wanted to know.

Harry threw a look at his former professor. "Someone tattled."

"I was merely worried, a concept you can't seem to grasp." The werewolf shot back at him with a stern look.

The reading continued with the sorting and a few select students and teachers mentioned. One that Harry looked for but couldn't find was his potions professor.

"I'm surprised Potter. Why were you looking for me?" The potions professor asked, his expressionless mask in place.

"It's always good to know where your enemies are." Harry called back. Sirius grinned widely while the twins began laughing themselves sick.

"That's a good rule to live by Potter." Moody nodded approvingly, his magical eye fixed on the dark dressed man.

"Ronald, that's a horrible thing to wish on someone." Molly scolded when her son hoped his hated teacher was ill. Ron tried to look remorseful for his mother while returning the grins the twins were sending him. He grinned when Harry mused that he might have left because he hadn't gotten the DADA job.

"It must have been so hard losing to a git like Lockhart." Sirius mused causing Harry to choke on a laugh.

"I only apply at the dark lord's behest." Snape told them, a sour look on his face.

"I'm sure that evil git can't wait for you to begin teaching dark arts to our children." Sirius snarled.

"Which is why I don't have the job." He pointed out wearily. "If I must teach at all I much prefer potions." He smirked when he made his presence known behind the miscreants.

"Don't even say it Sirius." Remus warned. "They were in big trouble."

"And they didn't even know how much yet." McGonagall pointed out.

Sirius frowned. "What am I missing?"

Harry looked up when the book recited Snape's words naming Ron as his sidekick. "Is it possible to have a sidekick when there are three of you?" He asked noticing the downcast look on his friend face.

"And it was my idea in the first place so if there were you'd be the side kick." Ron said perking up.

"We should take turns." Harry grinned.

"I would think it was obvious that there is no need." Hermione smirked. "I'm the brains and you're both sidekicks.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Sounds about right."

"Oh, that's bad." Sirius had paled at hearing about his godson breaking the Statue of Secrecy.

"That makes it a ministry problem and not just a school deal." Remus frowned. "How were you not expelled?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Luckily my standing in the community was much improved at the time and I was able to stop any repercussions."

Bill rolled his eyes at the man's self importance but had to admit that he'd done both boys a service by keeping him from getting expelled.

"Again I must point out that a lot of the blame lies with Arthur which should have worked in the boy's favor." Emmeline pointed out.

"That didn't go down well at work" Arthur sighed before seeing the stricken look on the two boys' faces. "But I'm the one that enchanted the car." He reminded them. "And I certainly knew better."

Dumbledore gave him a look but continued reading as Snape continued to lecture the boys.

"Hardly," Snape snorted when Ron tried to point out that the tree did more damage than they did. "The tree should have held you still and gave you a good switching for that foolish stunt." He snarled, inwardly sighing at how, well, parental that sounded.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he patted his godson on the arm in comfort. "They were twelve and presented with with a great temptation that seemed too good to be true. I'm sure even you Snape wouldn't have been able to resist at that age."

"I wouldn't have." Charlie volunteered, his brothers nodding vigorously.

Kingsley was smiling. "At twelve I would have given anything for an adventure like that. And..." He slid a glance at the frowning headmaster. "I doubt the boys would have been expelled. The ministry isn't that heartless not to realize the temptation they faced." He paused as he considered his words. "At least not before this year."

Luna looked up with the lecture finished with the stern man promising to return with those that could punish them appropriately. "You feel helpless so you do what you can to punish them by using words." Luna observed offhandedly causing the trio to stare at her in shock.

"Why is she here?" Snape bit out furiously.

"Apparently she see's a lot more than we do." Remus answered staring at the other man thoughtfully.

Dumbledore picked up from where he'd left off, telling them about Snape returning with a very angry McGonagall.

"Ouch, she's not even taking the time to form sentences." Sirius winced. "She is mad."

"Of course I was." She snapped back. "I had a right to be." Her lips twitched as she asked about Potter's owl.

"Umm can we refer back to Hermione's argument from earlier?" Harry called causing the girl to snort in amusement.

"You could come up with your own defense." She pointed out.

"But it wouldn't be nearly as effective as yours." He responded causing her to roll her eyes.

"You're right, not nearly as effective." She said laughing. "But very truthful all the same."

"Oi." He huffed giving her a playful shove. He grimaced as his feeling about disappointing Dumbledore was revealed.

Emmeline frowned. "Part one of his plan seemed to have worked." She murmured to her seat mate in a low voice.

"What was that?" Kingsley asked though he wore a knowing look.

"Keep Harry miserable so that he looks up to the old man so much that a little disappointment causes instant heartache."

"I do believe that feeling has been transferred elsewhere. Thankfully." He settled back grim faced as the two professors guilted the boys into better behavior.

Sirius's mouth dropped open when his godson asked not to have points removed. "You didn't?" He asked in disbelief. "Didn't you learn anything from the dragon incident? Now you're going to be negative triple digits."

Fred exchanged a confused look with his twin. He didn't remember Gryffindor losing any points that night. Their eyes widen at the same time and they looked at their young friend in astonishment. "That's not possible." Fred croaked.

"What's not possible?" Bill asked, still chuckling at his pseudo brother's audacity.

"He got away with it." George answered, causing most of the room's jaws to drop.

"You didn't take away any points?" Snape snarled in disgust.

"You must have had a James flashback and momentarily lost your senses." Remus laughed.

Harry laughed at his godfather's shocked face. "I think this earns me some marauder points."

Sirius shook himself out of his proud stupor to shoot her a look at the mention of detention. "It had better not be in the forest this time."

"It wasn't." Harry reassured him. "It was much worse." He said causing the marauders to exchange horrified looks.

"Honestly Potter, don't scare them like that." McGonagall scolded. "There was nothing life threatening about it."

"Says you." He muttered. He had a feeling his godfather would agree with him when he heard about it. He turned back to the reading in time to hear Hermione running towards them.

"Of course I was running. I'd been looking all over for you." She huffed. "First the train, then the feast. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Harry and Ron enveloped her in a hug. "We're sorry Hermione. We'll never worry you like that again."

"I highly doubt that." She rolled her eyes with a grin.

Molly listened the chapter finished with the boys being greeted as heroes by their house before motioning everyone to the other room. "I've got sandwiches started." She called leading the pack to the refreshments.


	26. Gildaroy Lockhart

See Chapter 1 for disclaimers and warnings.

Blame the weather and travel woes for the late update and the fact that you're only getting one chapter today. But you'll get a chapter a day for the next week. I'm trying to get updates done for my other stories.

Happy reading

* * *

><p>After lunch McGonagall accepted the book and turned to the correct chapter. She read out the title, her tips thinning in distaste.<p>

"Oh good." Emmeline smiled. "We get to hear about his teaching style." Next to her Kingsley gave her an amused look.

"Man is she going to be disappointed." Ron muttered to his friends. They chuckled darkly.

Snape opened his mouth to make a scathing remark but Neville cut him off. "Try not to get your hopes up too much." He suggested, smiling at the woman who had given him a piece of his mother that morning.

"I don't care how good of a teacher he is as long as he leaves my pup alone." Sirius remarked causing his fellow marauder to smack his shoulder.

"I do." Remus snorted. "I'm the one that had to clean up the mess if you remember." He frowned when it was revealed how despondent Harry was the day after the tree incident.

"Ah come on Harry, it couldn't have been that bad." Fred pouted. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously mate." George told him. "There's never a reason you can't laugh."

Harry thought about all the bad stuff in his life before remembering how the two were always making him laugh during the worst of times. "When you two are around." He admitted with a smile.

"That was nice." Sirius murmured to him, causing the kid's mood to rise even more. He resisted in rolling his eyes hearing that Hermione was still mad at the boys for their stunt.

"As if she would get over it that quickly." Tonks snorted.

Harry shrugged. "You never know what a good nights sleep will do." He tried to grin cheekily.

His best friend swatted his arm. "Like I could sleep after hearing you flew a car to school." She reminded him. "And you didn't even explain fully.".

Fred snorted as Errol arrived on scene. "Always graceful that bird is." He remarked, causing Arthur to grimace. It really wasn't looking good for his poor pet.

George's eyes had lit up. "Ah I think I remember what he was bringing this time." He taunted sending a gleeful look at the two boys as the red envelope was mentioned.

Bill and Charlie groaned. "Ohhh Mum strikes again."

Molly was looking smug. "Well it served them right, misbehaving like that."

Sirius's eyes narrowed as he first glanced at his repentant looking godson before turning to glare at the superior looking mother.

"Well this should be interesting at any rate." Kingsley grinned.

"They're just little boys." Emmeline snapped. "You shouldn't enjoy their impending humiliation."

He merely smiled back at her. "I was thinking more about Harry's descriptive tendencies. I'm interested in how he describes the howler."

"Oh okay." She agreed. "That will be interesting."

McGonagall looked up from the book a moment later. "I don't remember you getting a howler Mr. Longbottom." She frowned.

"No ma'am. I wasn't at school yet." He mumbled.

"What happened Nev?" Ron asked, yelping as Hermione smacked him.

"No tact." She hissed. "Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it."

"No, its okay." The round faced boy shrugged. "Gran was away and Uncle Algie took me to Diagon Alley and I got lost. It scared her so she sent the howler."

"How old were you Neville?" Emmeline asked in concern.

"Four." He mumbled into the floor, missing her horrified look.

McGonagall hissed before she turned back to the book. Moody put up a hand to stop her when she mentioned Harry asking what a howler was.

"Why are the two of you surprised?" He grunted. "You're in your second year. Surely someone received a howler in that time." He looked pointedly at the twins.

They smirked back at him. "Oh Mum gave up sending them to us a long time ago." Fred told them.

"Geniuses that we are, we were able to disarm them so to speak." George sent a triumphant look at this mother.

"Well there's no point in sending them if they aren't heard." Molly huffed.

Harry was frowning. "I don't remember anyone getting a screaming letter before this." Hermione was shaking her head.

"I actually enquired about that when I came to teach." Remus spoke up. "I was quite surprised at how quiet the Great Hall was." He said with a small grin.

"What did you find out?" Emmeline asked when he didn't continue.

Remus shrugged apologetically as he looked at Molly. "The general consensus was that howlers were considered humiliating and cruel and were in fact old fashioned."

"What?" Molly asked. "How is it cruel to get told off by your mother?"

"I think it more the fact that they're getting told off in front of the whole school." He answered. She frowned looking thoughtful.

"I'm actually glad they went out of fashion." Sirius muttered.

"Like you didn't get thousands when you were at school." Tonks snorted, ignoring the way Remus was shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, thousands." Sirius answered darkly. "I received one every single day my first year. My dear old Mum yelling for everyone to hear how I disgraced the family name, all because I dared get sorted into Gryffindor."

Emmeline winced remembering that year while Snape merely looked pensive.

"Man that's rough." Bill frowned, thinking of the evil portrait.

"Well I'm glad you got sorted into Gryffindor." Harry told him, squeezing his arm. "And that you disapprove of howlers."

Sirius pulled himself out of his memories to smirk at his godson. "Who said I disapprove of them?" He teased.

"What about you Ron? Had you ever received one before?" Tonks asked. She'd never seen a howler before arriving at Hogwarts.

"No, but I'd heard stories from Bill and Charlie." He reminded her. "And Mum yells loud enough when I'm just here. Add in magic and … well I was not looking forward to it."

Charlie nodded. "I'd almost rather get blistered than receive one."

Fred snorted. "Clearly she never came to the school to blister you." He muttered quietly, causing his brother to chuckle.

Harry pretended to glare at his dorm mate when the book told of Neville stuffing his fingers in his ears. "You could have warned us Nev. My eardrums weren't right for a whole month."

The round faced boy scowled back playfully. "I wasn't willing to deprive you of your punishment." He teased missing the low growl Sirius gave.

Tonks whistled when she heard that the roar shook dust from the ceiling. "Wow Molly. That's incredible. I think you've gotten better from the one's Charlie used to receive."

The stocky redhead frowned. "Half of those howlers were your fault." He retorted. "Your Mum was just too nice to send you one."

Bill noticed his mother frowning. "Mum we're just teasing each other." He assured her. "Charlie didn't mean it like that."

His brother looked horrified and he rushed over to swing the woman up into a big hug. "Of course I didn't mean it. You're the sweetest mummy in the whole world." He exclaimed, giving her a smacking kiss.

She gave a delighted laugh. "Oh you, off you go now." She pushed him gently back to his seat, adding a small pat to his bum that had him grinning cheekily back at her.

"Suck up." Ron muttered with a fond shake of his head.

"How come that doesn't work when we try it?" George pouted.

"Because it usually means you're up to no good." Arthur reminded his son with a laugh. He leaned in to kiss his beaming wife.

Sirius winced as his godson's words described the howler as a hundred times louder than the woman's usual yells while beside him Remus unconsciously rubbed his sensitive ears.

"And still it has no effect." Snape drawled as he stared down the current Hogwarts students.

Giving him a sharp look Mcgonagall continued reading, telling of the effect of the howler as a shame-faced Ron tried to sink under the table.

**"**That only made it funnier." Fred told him gleefully. "The trick is to not act ashamed."

George nodded. "If you laugh everyone laughs with you instead of at you."

They both laughed at hearing that Harry tried to pretend he wasn't affected as much as his friend.

"Didn't work mate." Neville smirked. "Not at all."

"You did look awfully guilty." Hermione admitted.

"Well I was wasn't I?" The dark haired teen retorted, though his attention was focused on the building tension he could feel coming from his godfather.

Remus placed a calming hand on his friend's arm. "We weren't there and she was. Just be grateful he had someone looking out for him." He whispered.

Sirius snorted angrily. "Not very well. She allowed them to get left at the station then punishes them when they find their own way." He noticed his godson's concerned look. "It's okay pup. I just don't like other people yelling at my kid." He watched as Harry's eyes lit up.

Mcgonagall gave the whispering trio a curious look before continuing, reciting Molly's words as she blamed the entire thing on the boys.

"Course it's not." Moody grumbled. "Who enchanted the car in the first place? Or are you accusing the kid of doing that too?"

"Not at all." Molly blustered as Arthur turned a light shade of red. "I was just trying to impress the seriousness of the situation upon him."

Wanting to ease the tension a little Harry grinned when the howler told Ron he'd be coming home if got into anymore trouble. "So mate do you think you placed a toe out of line?"

"Not even the nail." Ron answered with a straight face. Hermione had a hand clamped over her mouth to stop giggling.

Tonks grinned. "That sounded real innocent."

Bill was glad to see the three having a good time but had to grit his teeth when when Hermione started in on his brother once the howler was finished. "Are you his mother?" He asked bluntly, shocking Harry and Ron and leaving Hermione speechless. "How is it your place to lecture either of them on anything, especially after they'd just gotten a howler?"

"I ummm I just..." She looked at her friends with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that."

Harry put an arm around her while sending a glare at the tall red head. "We know that you care about us."

"I do." She whispered leaning into his embrace. Ron frowned at the intimacy and hesitantly reached out to grab her hand.

Bill sighed. "I'm sure you're a good friend. I just wish you wouldn't be so critical of them sometimes." He shrugged off the glare his brother sent him, and settling back he listened as the new second years headed to their first class of the school year. He couldn't help but be amazed that a twelve year old boy could take so much responsibility, first feeling guilty for causing his family some trouble then worrying about a tree that had almost killed him.

"Don't feel sorry for that tree Harry." Remus told him. "It's more than capable of taking care of itself."

"You should be grateful it wasn't you in slings Mr. Potter." McGonagall admonished as she continued on.

The twins shared conspiratorial grins when Professor Sprout was described as the anthesis to Harry's Aunt Petunia.

"Another reason to like her." Fred noted.

"Do you think she'd be willing to make a house call?" George asked. "Maybe take some of her messier plants."

"Harry's not in her house."

"Maybe if we tell her about some new plant that she could harvest."

"And it only grows at Harry's house."

"That could work."

"Boys." Arthur called out, but he was smiling. He silently groaned when Lockhart was mentioned in his immaculate turquoise robes.

"I bet he looked magnificent." Tonks said wistfully, her hair turning turquoise to match.

Remus slapped a hand over his face while Sirius pretended to gag.

"What self-respecting man wears turquoise?" Charlie muttered.

"Just because you couldn't pull it off is no reason to make fun of it." She snapped.

"Indeed I find it to be a delightful color." Albus twinkled.

"Yes well you wear purple." Snape said under his breath.

Neville scoffed at Lockhart claimed to have been instructing Professor Sprout on the Willow. "Like he would know better than a Herbology master."

"I'm rather surprised she didn't feed him to the willow." Kingsley smirked.

"Would have saved us a bit of trouble." Harry muttered to his friends, adopting an innocent expression when Remus looked over.

Even Dumbledore looked startled when Lockhart mentioned that he'd come across the exotic trees several times before. "I was under the impression that our Whomping Willow was quite unique." He mused.

"It is Albus." McGonagall snapped. "You know better than to take anything he says at face value." She continued reading before he could comment.

Sirius growled when the defense professor held Harry back. "Don't even think about it."

"Harry you need to keep away from him." Remus advised, looking troubled.

"Trust me I tried. He just kept latching on." The teen grumbled. If possible Remus's face darkened.

McGonagall's lips thinned when Lockhart shut the door on her fellow professor when she went to protest him keeping Harry out of her class.

"How rude." Molly huffed. Tonks was frowning at the treatment of her former head of house.

There was some confusion when Lockhart claimed the situation was his fault.

"Is he saying he had something to do with the barrier closing?" Remus said in a dangerous voice.

Snape snorted. "He doesn't have the brains for that."

McGonagall continued reading, her voice brittle as the man continued to run his mouth. Sirius caught the twins smirking at his godson when the man's perfect teeth were mentioned.

"What?" He asked intrigued.

"Oh we're just remembering."

"When those same glittering teeth."

"Turned black as dirt."

"Lasted for a whole week."

Ron had burst out laughing. "The git canceled classes, didn't want to be seen without his award winning smile."

"Boys." Molly said halfheartedly.

"Oh it wasn't us." The twins protested with wide smiles.

Harry ducked his head. "I had reasons. A whole night full of painful reasons."

"Painful?" Sirius stopped grinning in favor of a worried expression.

"You'll see." He teased, yelping as the man tugged on a lock of hair. "Okay, not painful. More like unbearable."

"Anything involving that git is unbearable." Ron muttered from the other side of the couch.

"Did you get caught for the prank?" Sirius asked in a stern voice.

Harry looked at the man in confusion before glancing at his professors. "Umm no."

Sirius grinned wide and threw his arms around the surprised teen. "I'm so proud."

Remus shook his head as the teen burst out laughing. "Padfoot." He admonished. He frowned as the next paragraph had left Lockhart claiming Harry had flown the car as a publicity stunt.

Ron snorted. "Who's he kidding? Harry doesn't want the attention. He'd be happy if he never saw his name in the paper again." Snape grumbled but had to admit it was true.

"What's up with the three names?" Tonks asked now thoroughly annoyed. Remus couldn't help smirking at her.

"He's trying to inject familiarity, show that's he's more than just an acquaintance." He explained.

"If that's the case can I change my name?" Harry asked hopefully. He huffed playfully when no one agreed.

McGonagall gave him a look as in the book Lockhart pointed out that he himself had given Harry a taste of fame and that it had gone to the youth's head.

"Did he forget that the only reason he pulled Harry into the picture was because he was already famous?" Bill asked in disgust.

"Well Lockhart does have a problem with his memory." Ron smirked as his friends laughed.

Kingsley gaped at the book a moment later when the man called the Boy Who LIved a nobody. He remained silent feeling like he would be stating the obvious if he pointed out how stupid the man was being He had to cover his face when the git went on to say that defeating Voldemort wasn't as good as winning Witch Weekly's most charming smile award five times in a row.

"Well at least you have a goal Harry." Luna said brightly causing everyone under forty to burst out laughing.

Neville perked up when Harry finally made it into the Herbology class in time to repot the mandrakes.

"Eh, I hate mandrakes, they're disgusting things." Tonks scrunched up her nose.

"It was very useful that Pomona had a healthy batch that year." McGonagall stated. "She only teaches them every other year. That would have been disastrous." The Marauders looked at her with apprehensive looks.

Snape sneered as Hermione answered the professor with a perfect text book answer before raising an eyebrow as her best friend revealed a similar thought in the book.

"That is precisely the reason I find fault with you in my class." He pointed out. "You don't think for yourself, just sprout off what you've read. Your essays are the same."

She looked thoughtful before nodding and sinking down in her seat.

"What's with everyone picking on Hermione lately." Ron retorted, straightening his shoulders as he received a small smile from her in return.

"It's okay Ron." She told him. "People don't do it often because they're scared or are intimated by me. But I don't know how to better myself if someone doesn't tell me. So I'm grateful even if its really hard to hear."

"That's very well said Mrs. Granger." McGonagall congratulated her, causing Snape to roll his eyes.

The twins snickered when Hermione's hand shot up for the second question causing her to just miss hitting her friend. "Really Harry, should have known better. Hermione needs a three meter space around her when in class." Fred joked causing the girl to blush.

"Hermione, you answered one question. You should give others a chance. I'm sure Neville knew the answer also." Remus pointed out gently.

She turned questioning eyes to the boy who shrugged. "It makes you happy to answer. I don't mind." He said, leaving her looking thoughtfully at the floor.

The reading continued as the description of the young mandrakes were given and the students scrambled to get earmuffs that weren't pink

"What's wrong with the fluffy pink ones?" Tonks asked in mock outrage, her hair turning back to its customary color.

"It's a girl color." Sirius retorted. "And besides the color just looks horrible on me." He pretended to toss his hair in a move that had his godson and the Weasley children laughing.

Luna looked at him seriously. "I think pink would look very good on you. It would bring out the color in your cheeks." Emmeline choked as she tried to hold back her mirth while Tonks and Remus had to hold their sides at their own laughter.

"Why thank you Luna, I'll take that into consideration when I order more clothes." He responded in kind.

"I'm not going to be seen with you if you're wearing pink." Harry warned him cheekily.

Emmeline shook her head when Sprout told her students to secure their ear protections. "She should tell them to be on the look out for nasty little boys who like to play pranks by removing them."

Sirius held up his hands at the look she threw him. "Never in all my life have I attempted such a thing. James on the other hand…"

"In his defense Lily's hair was caught and was just trying to fix it for her." Remus pointed out between his laughter.

Emmeline sent them a glare remembering how upset her friend had been at the time. She wrinkled her nose at the description of the bawling mandrake. "Pleasant."

Ginny was looking squeamish. "They had to cut up the fat ugly babies to make the potion to fix everyone."

Neville shrugged. "Well you have to kill them first but it's actually quite easy to do."

Hermione was looking horrified. "I did not want to hear that."

"Great now she'll be going on about saving mandrakes." Ron stage whispered to Harry, grinning as the girl huffed and crossed her arms.

The reading continued without interruption as the class continued. The twins' smile widened when Sprout explained that the cry would only knock them out for a short time.

"We missed potions and transfiguration that year." George remembered.

"And had a lovely nap to top it all off."

"And had detention for missing my class." Snape smirked as he reminded them.

"Really unfair that, having detention just because we had an accident in herbology." George pouted.

"An accident you deliberately caused." Their professor drawled. "Sprout made sure we were all aware of that."

Fred shrugged. "Still worth it."

Sirius cocked his head a moment later at hearing that a Hufflepuff joined the trio's group. "I have nothing against inter house mingling." Sirius started.

"You certainly dated enough of the other houses." Emmeline commented dryly.

"What I was saying." He shot her is a dirty look. "Why didn't Neville join you? It seems like the four of you are good friends."

"Well that would normally be the case." Harry said throwing a look at the blushing boy. "But Neville has a lot of Hufflepuff friends that he doesn't get to see often."

"Yeah really friendly friends." Ron smirked. His good mood soured at the reminder of Justin Finch-Fletchley's words.

"Well at least he included all of you and had something nice to say. Very diplomatic." Kingsley mused.

"Something tells me Ron isn't going to appreciate hearing about the car so soon after the howler." Bill grinned at the look on his youngest brother's face.

McGonagall's voice hardened as she read Justin's words of praise for Lockhart and the way he zapped a werwolf.

"Zap?" Remus mouthed in astonishment. His eyes showed a hint of amber as he quickly became enraged. "How dare that man teach the students such nonsense? He's going to get them killed. ZAP!" He was yelling by the time he finished.

Sirius laid a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure the majority of students knew better."

"How?" Remus demanded. "He's their teacher."

"Yeah but most of us knew not to believe a word he was saying." Harry pointed out.

"What a prat." Charlie muttered as the young Hufflepuff continued to prattle on. "I hope he gets what's coming to him."

"That's not funny." Ginny cried, her eyes horrified. "He certainly didn't deserve what happened to him."

Her brother's eyes widened as he watched Luna comfort her friend. "I didn't know something actually happened to him." He mumbled.

"Don't worry Charlie. It wasn't permanent." Harry told him quietly.

Sirius sighed. "Let me guess. It had to do with the monster." Harry gave him his best innocent look.

McGonagall continued to read easing the tension a bit as she told of Harry trying to stuff a fat mandrake into a pot.

Harry smirked. "He reminded me of Dudley. I was actually enjoying trying to stuff him in."

Molly opened her mouth to reprimand him but was stopped by the knowing and challenging look Sirius was giving her.

McGonagall huffed when her class came up and Harry had the thought that he couldn't remember a single thing from the year before. "This is why we assign summer work." She pointed out dryly. "In the hope that you retain some knowledge over the holidays."

"But you heard Professor. I wasn't allowed to do my homework. My relatives locked up all my books." Harry said innocently.

"Did you not spend two weeks at the Burrow where you could have done it?" Remus asked, smirking at the face the teen made.

Charlie laughed at the thought of the second year's beetle racing around the desk. "Aren't they supposed to be immobilized? Even if you could do the spell correctly, hitting a moving target isn't always easy."

"Tell me about it." Harry muttered. He gave his friend a sympathetic look when his attempt's to change his own beetle was hampered by his broken wand.

"I really wish you would have told us." Arthur sighed. "It's dangerous, not only to yourself but to others."

"I found that out." Ron blushed. "But I really didn't want to tell you about it, not so soon after the car."

Bill frowned sternly at his baby brother. "Don't ever let it happen again. When I think about you being without a wand, imagine if it had happened this year with Voldemort back." He shuddered.

Ron hunched his shoulders at the words, sliding even deeper in his seat when he managed to kill the beetle while Hermione presented her handful of perfect buttons.

"It's really not polite to show off like that." Luna said airily. She appeared to be talking to the wall next to her. "People don't like to have their noses rubbed in their failures."

Hermione blushed. "I didn't think about it like that. I just wanted them to be proud of me."

Harry looked thoughtful. "I guess from your point of view it's understandable. Not that it makes it easier to bear, mind." He bumped shoulders with her. "And we're always proud of you."

Hermione's smile slid off her face at being reminded of the hearts she had drawn around Lockhart's classes on her schedule. She shrugged her friend's arm off as she turned to glare furiously at him.

"I didn't write this." Harry protested. "And you did have it outlined like that."

"I thought you had more sense than this Hermione." Sirius groaned dramatically.

"Oh don't worry. She eventually comes to her senses." Ron grinned. "Though it's going to get worse before it gets better."

"Well I don't blame you a bit dear." Molly said.

"Of course not." George whispered to his twin. "She had her own crush didn't she?"

McGonagall continued reading telling the group about a new gryffindor who was staring at Harry with adoration.

"Ah how cute." Sirius cooed, snickering. Remus and Tonks were laughing openly beside him.

Harry crossed his arms and glared. "I really don't like any of you right now."

"Ah come on Harry, it's the second member of your fan club." Fred teased.

"The first being Ginny." George added.

"Colin would be classified as more of a stalker." Neville informed them. "He used to sleep on the stairs waiting for Harry to get up."

"Merlin." Sirius breathed, all laughter gone. "That's going a little too far."

Moody grunted. "Kid like that could grow up to become something dangerous." He warned.

"Colin's all right." Harry reassured them. "He just gets overexcited easily."

"Yeah, his brother's the same way." Ron added. He chuckled when Colin asked for a picture.

"No absolutely not." Harry said firmly, scowling at the book.

"Oh come on Harry." Tonks grinned. "It's not that bad, just one small boy."

"This is Harry and Harry's luck. Wait for it." Ron chucked causing Harry's scowl to darken.

"Merlin, Hermione he talks faster than you." Sirius blinked in astonishment a moment later after Colin's spiel.

"And he never shuts up." Snape sneered when the boy asked for the brat if he was willing to sign the photo.

"Your first autograph." Bill smirked at the younger boy. "Next you'll have your own chocolate frog."

"Why don't I?" Harry asked suddenly, looking up from his study of the carpet. He shrugged at all the surprised faces turned toward him. "I'm the savior of the wizarding world aren't I? Shouldn't baby me have a chocolate frog?"

"But Harry." Remus stated in confusion, pointedly ignoring Sirius's loud laughs. "You don't like your fame."

"Well no. But I get it anyway. If I have to put up with it the least they could do is give me a frog card." He pouted.

Snape snorted. "I see the mutt's influence is already at work." He withheld a sigh when Draco intervened.

"Of course that prat had to show up." Bill groaned as Malfoy began taunting Harry. "He does seem to have a knack for picking the best moments to appear."

"Spies." Luna spoke up. "He has a network of spies that keep him informed."

Snape looked startled. "If that is true," He said throwing the blond girl a questioning look. "Then I have to say I'm proud."

"That won't last." Ron snorted.

Neville grinned when Malfoy's taunts about Harry giving autographs backfired. "Half the courtyard did line up when they heard him."

Harry covered his face with a pillow. "You didn't have to mention that Nev."

Charlie snorted as Malfoy claimed he wasn't jealous of Harry and his scar. "He sure mentions it often enough if he's not." He muttered to Bill. They both looked over in interested at Ron groaned when he told the blond to eat slugs.

"What that little…" Molly yelled outraged as Malfoy began quoting the howler.

"Severus." McGonagall said in disapproval. "You need to do something about that boy." Her lips thinned as Lockhart arrived for his class.

"Ah both prats at the same time." Kingsley made a face while Arthur shook his head.

"You really do have the worst luck."

"Of course this git only wants to know so he can tell who's usurping his place. Giving out signed photos is his job after all." Tonks sneered.

"I thought you like him." Moody taunted. Remus buried his head in his arms so she wouldn't see him smirking.

Sirius frowned when he heard about his godson pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation. It didn't help that the git answered for Harry and offered a double autographed photo.

"Oh yes, just what I always wanted." Fred pretended to weep in happiness.

"Actually Hermione probably did want a copy." George said, bursting out into laughter when the witch blushed.

"Hermione." Harry growled.

"What? I actually bought a lot of photos of you off Colin. For my scrapbook."

"He was selling them?" The dark haired teen yelled.

"No, he knew I wanted them, there were actually quite a few of all three of us and I just gave him money for the film." She rushed out.

Remus frowned when the reading continued and Lockhart was still holding Harry against his side. "He's seems overly fond of touching you." He said pensively. Everyone went deathly quiet as they stared at the werewolf.

Harry gagged loudly. "Thanks Moony. I really needed that image in my head." His disgusted face broke the tension in the room and laughter trickled out.

Sirius grabbed his godson's arm to get his attention. "Nothing ever happened with him?" He asked quietly. The grey eyes warned the teen that this wasn't a joking matter.

"Not with him or anyone else." Harry reassured him.

"And you would tell me if anyone ever tries?" The older man prodded.

The teen shrugged. "In the past I probably wouldn't have." He replied honestly. "But now I know you'll kick my butt if I don't."

"Got that right." Sirius smirked giving his godson's shoulder a small shove.

Remus relaxed back in his seat, having been carefully following the conversation. He did his best to ignore the rest of the man's speech, able to give a small smile when Harry took a seat and piled his 'defense' books up so that they blocked him from sight.

"Nice Harry." Fred laughed.

George applauded. "Good for you mate. About the only thing those books were good for."

Charlie laughed when Ron teased his friend about a fan club but had to agreed that Lockhart hearing the phrase would be a very bad thing. He pretended to gag when the defense professor boosted about his smile once again but went on to mention that he didn't defeat the banshee by smiling at her.

"I don't' know. I wanted to run when he smiled at me." Neville said sarcastically.

"I really like this new Neville." Ginny smiled at her friend.

Luna nodded. "Where's he been hiding and what have you done with the old Neville? I liked him too."

"I'm glad you like both sides of me Luna." He said, skipping over the question. He shared a grin as the first question of Lockhart's exam was read out.

Harry was smirking as he waited for the explosions.

"What does his favorite color have to do with defense?" Moody shouted. "No wonder we're dropping like flies to death eaters."

"It's just the first question, it can get better." Tonks tried to reassure herself.

McGonagall's lips thinned even further while Snape sneered at the book with the second question.

"Merlin it just keeps getting worse." Remus groaned.

"Dumbledore." Kingsley said in his deep voice. "How can you say Hogwarts is the finest school when you have that teaching?"

"Oh come on." Emmeline burst out. "He never said it was a test on defense, merely on how well they had read the books. And they would have had to read in-depth to be able to answer those questions. I'd say it was pretty smart."

"She's delusional." Ron muttered.

"Harry please tell me you skive off all of his classes." Sirius begged.

"Mr. Black." McGonagall shouted. "You are not telling your godson to miss classes."

"Just this git's. You have to admit he'd learn a whole hell of a lot more in self study that he ever would in that class." He said stubbornly.

She pursed her lips before turning back to the book sniffing when her colleague revealed his favorite color.

"Lilac?" Charlie mouthed to his older brother. "What type of color is lilac?"

"It's a type of purple." Hermione answered.

"Then why not just say purple." Ron huffed.

"It's used to differentiate between shades. No one would look at lilac and violet and call them both purple."

Charlie snorted. "A real guy would." He shot Hermione a look when he heard that she answered every question right.

"Hermione." Tonks wailed. "How could you?"

"I like doing well in my lessons." She answered, her chin lifted stubbornly. "I can't help it if the teacher is an absolute buffoon."

"Well at least you realized that." Remus decided with a sigh. He tensed when Lockhart pulled out a large cage.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Bill asked, closing his eyes.

"Well let's see." Tonks said. "Idiot teacher, dangerous animals and Harry's luck. Something is bound to go wrong."

Harry was shaking with silent laughter. He kind of felt bad that his godfather was worrying so much but it felt really nice that he had someone to worry about him.

Arthur let out the breath he'd been holding when the pixies where revealed. "Annoying little buggers but I'm surprised. If's he going to teach you about them the lesson might not be too bad."

"Who said anything about teaching?" Ron asked sarcastically.

McGonagall dropped the book when Lockhart opened the cage without any instruction or plan. "That, that man did not just do that."

Emmeline was frowning but remained quiet.

"If even one of you gets hurt I'm going to hunt him down and stuff him in a cage full of pixies." Sirius vowed, his eyes sparking angrily.

"Well it won't be hard to track him down but I doubt he remembers this." Harry told him, grinning widely.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do it." Harry answered cheerfully. "Ron didn't either. And Hermione was.. ah otherwise occupied."

"The last time you used those words you ended up in the hospital wing almost dead." Sirius said sternly.

Harry resisted rolling his eyes though he was having fun teasing his family. "The only time I ended up in the hospital wing this year was Quidditch related."

"Can we get back to pixies causing mayhem?" Tonks asked impatiently, though she sent a wink at Harry.

McGonagall nodded, drawing a deep breath when the pixies lifted Neville into the air.

"Oh dear, don't get hurt." Molly fretted while Emmeline was watching him in concern.

Moody growled when the professor encouraged the students to round the creatures up. "You didn't' bother showing them how before you set the blighters lose." He grumbled. "Most likely because he doesn't know how himself."

The teens all burst out laughing at the spell used by Lockhart while the adults looked disgusted.

"What was that?" Bill asked in disbelief. His anger increased when the bell rang and Lockhart asked the trio to capture the rest of them.

"He left you alone with them?" Sirius roared. "You're only second years, and it's the beginning of the damn year."

"Why are we just now hearing about this incident?" Snape asked harshly.

Harry frowned. "Dumbledore hired him. And he knew how much of a fake he really was."

"Albus is that true?" McGonagall asked faintly.

"Ah I did doubt the truth behind the number of credentials he presented." The older man hedged.

"If this ends up being another one of your tests." Sirius let the threat hang in the air, his eyes promising heavy retribution.


	27. Mudbloods and Murmurs

See chapter one for disclaimers and warnings. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Moody grunted as he read the title<strong>, <strong>the words causing a stir in the room.

"Excuse me Mad Eye but could you repeat that?" Sirius asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"You heard me perfectly well the first time." The grizzled man snapped back. McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged grim looks while Snape winced at the word.

"Who said that vile thing?" Molly demanded glaring sternly at the trio.

"No one in this room Mrs. Weasley." Hermione answered shooting a quick look at her potions professor who paled slightly.

"Though it shouldn't be too hard to figure out." Ron muttered causing Snape's face to whiten even more.

"Where do the murmurs come in?" Remus asked quietly. Tonks noticed Harry flinch slightly at the word but kept the observation to herself.

"Can I read now?" Moody asked loudly. He didn't give anyone time to answer as he read about Harry dodging Lockhart as much as could.

"Good, stay as far away from him as possible." Remus muttered, staring at the book angrily. Arthur agreed wholeheartedly, remembering what the man had tried to do to the two boys at the end of the year.

Neville smirked at hearing his friend also trying to avoid Colin Creevey who he felt had memorized his schedule. "He didn't have to. He asked me for mine and copied it."

"Thanks Nev. Really appreciate it." Harry called back sarcastically.

The round faced boy shrugged. "Hey I didn't know at the time why he wanted it. For all I knew you had asked him to document your life." He couldn't help laughing at the look on his friend's face.

"Neville that wasn't very nice." Hermione scolded though she too was smiling.

"Have to admit that the little stalker was sneaky." Fred admitted. "Asked Wood for a copy of the team practices too."

"Told him he wanted to learn everything about Quidditch." George snorted. "More like just one of the players."

"That is kind of worrying." Emmeline shared a concerned look with Sirius.

"Mr. Creevey is harmless and did not deserve what happened to him." Dumbledore said in a stern voice.

"Yeah well you thought those muggles Potter lived with were harmless." Moody grumbled turning back to the book. He raised an eyebrow at hearing that Harry answered the annoying boy every time time he called out.

"I would have given up answering him after the first time." Charlie pointed out.

Tonks smirked at her friend. "No you would have resorted to yelling some very colorful phrases back at him."

"And just what exactly would you have said Charles?" Molly asked, her eyes glinting.

Charlie sent a pleading glance at Mad Eye. The older man chuckled but continued reading.

Luna had a rare frown on her face when she heard about her head of house getting accidentally jinxed due to Ron's malfunctioning wand.

"The professor really doesn't like it when stuff like that happens." She informed them. "He's just too nice to say anything."

"Well I didn't do it on purpose." Ron retorted, hunching his shoulders under her direct stare.

"But you purposely did not get a new wand, therefore it was done on purpose." She argued back, smiling widely.

Bill raised his eyebrows. "She has a point." He said still angry at his little brother for being so irresponsible. He listened as the first weekend of the term came and instead of sleeping in like most of the students Harry was roused almost before the sun was up by his quidditch captain.

"Urgh, he's starting to sound as bad than James." Sirius groaned.

"Worse." George said with a humorless face. "Much worse."

"He got better." Harry protested. "It was the first practice. He was excited." He pointed out causing Fred to stare at him in disbelief.

"Harry knows what it takes to have a good team and win championships." Charlie said approvingly.

Fred snorted. "You'll both be eating your words after the first match." He promised.

Sirius sighed heavily. "One game." He said dramatically. "One game where nothing happens.

"Did he even bother to tell you anytime during the week that he had wanted to practice on Saturday so that you could at least be a little prepared?" Emmeline asked sardonically.

"Well no." Fred admitted. "But knowing Wood like we do we really should have anticipated it. He's never one to let an opportunity pass him by."

"Besides it's great to be able to get back on a broom and really fly after a summer of not being able to." Harry pointed out. He grimaced. "Just maybe not that early in the morning."

McGonagall frowned. "Exactly how early was that Mr. Potter?" She questioned.

"Five thirty I believe." He answered, startled when she let out a hiss.

"That boy." She muttered. "He goes too far sometimes."

"I'm beginning to think all Gryffindors are crazy." Emmeline muttered.

"Hey." Cried the current lions in the room while Snape smirked and Tonks nodded in agreement.

"You're kidding me." Sirius exclaimed a moment later at hearing that the Creevey child was rushing after his godson. "What the hell was he doing up at that time of the morning?"

"Waiting for Harry." Tonks answered with a smirk.

"So he automatically assumes my pup is going to get up at that godforsaken hour?" He shot back sarcastically before groaning. "I don't know how much more of him I can take."

"Don't worry Padfoot." Harry told him with a grim face. "He'll stop soon. The monster gets him."

Sirius mouth dropped open while several of the other adults had horrified looks on their faces. "What monster?" The dog animagus demanded.

"The one that was patrolling Hogwarts that year." The teen answered simply though he had turned his face away so his godfather wouldn't see the teasing glint in his eyes. The twins were watching him with astonished looks. He sent them a wink.

"Dumbledore." Sirius roared, turning to the old man.

"Now Sirius I had nothing to do with the monster being there." He answered.

"Five points to Gryffindor." Snape said under his breath as he watched his rival worry. He freely admitted to himself that he was being petty, but old habits died hard. He mentally sneered at the photograph the simpleton was waving under the brat's nose.

"I'm surprised he was able to stand still long enough for you to be able to see it." He drawled.

Harry shrugged. "I'm a seeker, I'm used to observing moving objects." He tossed back. He grinned at hearing how his photographic self was doing his best to remain out of sight.

Sirius barked out a laugh, the image chasing the thought of the monster away. "When you said you didn't want a picture you meant it."

"I don't like my picture taken." Harry pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's kind of funny." Emmeline commented. "When you were a baby you used to love mugging for the camera."

Harry looked horrified. "Glad that changed."

Remus meanwhile was looking disgusted. "Even picture Lockhart wants you close."

"Moony." Sirius whined. "Pup says nothing happened and we'll make sure he never gets near him again but can you please stop putting these images in my head!" He chilled when the photo version of Lockhart admitted defeat.

"Wimp." Bill and Charlie muttered. "Harry was a twelve year old, and a scrawny one at that." The oldest Weasley pointed out causing Harry to scowl playfully at him.

"And apparently Lockhart can't overpower him." Charlie shook his head.

Tonks snorted. "Now I know his books are fake. How was he supposed to have done all that if Harry can take him?"

"Oi," Harry called out insulted. "I'm a lot stronger than I look. I was able to defeat the monster after all."

"You what?" Sirius roared.

His godson shrugged. "I had a really good reason." He assured him while mentally cursing his own big mouth.

"I feel so much better." The older man mumbled sarcastically before sending the kid a warning look that caused Harry to swallow hard.

Kingsley looked amused when he heard about Harry checking the common room suspiciously when Colin asked for an autograph. "I doubt either Lockhart or Malfoy are in your common room."

"He can never be too safe." Bill reminded him. "They do seem to lurk."

"Students do not go into each others common rooms." McGonagall reminded them.

"Again there was a good reason." Harry mumbled causing Remus to groan and Sirius to grin broadly.

"Tell me it was Slytherin house." He requested.

"Really Sirius, how do you expect him to actually get into the slytherin common room?" Hermione asked in an exasperated voice.

"Nice one Hermione." Harry whispered watching his godfather's face fall.

"Well I can't let you have all the fun." She smirked back. "And I certainly don't want to bring up the polyjuice this soon."

Moody continued reading as Harry tried to dissuade Colin from following him by pointing out how boring quidditch was.

"Nice try Harry." Fred shook his head.

"But completely unbelievable." George told him.

"Its all anyone talks about."

Harry was glaring at the twins. "Did you really want me to to keep Wood waiting?"

They look at each other in horror. "Nope you're completely right. Game's dead boring." They made faces at Colin's endless and rapid fire questions before looking over at Harry at the mention of his Nimbus.

"It was a very good broom." Harry said loyally.

"What happened to it?" What do you have now?" Charlie asked, leaning forward excitedly.

"It was destroyed by the Whomping Willow." Ron answered the first question cheerfully. He didn't notice the way his older brothers' eyes widened.

"You weren't still on it were you?" Bill demanded of the dark haired teen.

"No he was much worse off." Hermione told them. Bill's eyes darted to the marauders who were looking grim but not overly worried.

"So." Charlie demanded. "What broom do you have now?"

"Firebolt." Harry said sending his godfather a grin. "One of the best presents I ever got."

"One of the only presents you ever got." He corrected darkly.

"But that's an international standard broom. Ireland used it at the world cup." Charlie was mumbling in shock.

Remus looked impressed when Harry resigned himself to explaining quidditch. "One area that you definitely don't take after Padfoot." Remus said with a laugh.

"And just what area is that?" The dog animagus asked with a frown.

"Patience. Admit it Pads you have none."

Sirius shrugged good naturedly. "I've found that I have it when it really matters."

Fred pretended to pout when Colin didn't blink at finding out he and George were the beaters. "Ah come on, don't we get an awesome from the little stalker?" Fred called indigently.

"A little recognition please." George demanded.

"Nah he has eyes only for Harry." Ron smirked.

"Oh I don't know." Harry shot an evil grin at his friend. "There is at least one point during practice where he wants a picture of you."

Ron scowled. "Thanks mate." His expression deepened when Harry added his position as almost an afterthought. "Well gee seems like you have a lot of respect for the keeper position."

"Of course not, my best mate wasn't keeper at the time." Harry retorted bringing a smile to his friend's face. "Not that I had anything against Wood." He quickly added at the look on Charlie's face.

Moody continued reading as Harry finally shook off his stalker though Colin got the parting shot as he raced to the stands to get a good seat.

"Or you can just go on back to the tower and leave him alone." Sirius snarled causing Harry to pat his arm reassuringly.

"He's harmless. A little annoying but that's all. I promise."

Sirius eyed his godson for a minute before relaxing. "Do you promise you don't get hurt by the monster either?" He asked hopefully.

"Shouldn't we continue reading?" The teen calling out hopefully causing his friends to laugh. Sirius and Remus exchanged worried looks while across the room Bill groaned loudly.

Molly pretended to look shocked at hearing that Wood had managed to get the twins up. "What on earth did he threaten you with to get you up at that time?" She asked. "I swear I could tell you the house was on fire and you'd just roll over and go back to sleep."

George looked sheepish. "Wood's actually set our beds on fire once. It was pretty effective."

"He did what?" McGonagall roared causing everyone to look at her in shock. "That boy had better thank his lucky stars that he's already left Hogwarts." She huffed when Wood began discussing strategy with the half awake team members.

"Well that's a mistake." Sirius snorted. "If your players are that sleepy you need to get them moving to wake them up before you start talking to them."

"That would have been helpful." George agreed.

"Were you faking?" Molly asked, shaking her head when Fred began to snore.

"The first five minutes." He admitted. "But then I really was asleep."

"You should be paying attention." Charlie scolded. "It could mean the difference in winning the cup."

"It was five thirty." George shot back. "You know it's bad when Wood Jr here is falling asleep." He joked.

"We would have been a lot more attentive if he provided food." Harry grumbled.

Sirius looked worriedly over at the teen. After hearing he had starved at the Dursleys he didn't want to hear about the teen missing meals while at school. His eyes narrowed when Wood went on a rant about not winning the cup the year before due to 'circumstances beyond control.'

"Harry was unconscious in the hospital wing." Hermione said fiercely, glaring at the book."

"Besides what kind of captain doesn't have a reserve player for a position?" Tonks added angrily.

"Don't feel bad dear. It wasn't your fault." Molly cooed causing Sirius to glare at her.

"Actually it partly is." He told her bluntly. Harry looked at his godfather with wide eyes.

"How can you say that?" She demanded angrily. "The poor boy was unconscious."

"He was unconscious because he went after the stone." Sirius pointed out quietly. "He deliberately put his life in danger resulting in him being injured which led to him missing the game and letting his teammates down."

He placed a hand on the teen's leg to soften the words. "He's shown he doesn't care for his own life but maybe if he feels bad for letting people down he'll think twice about doing something so dangerous again."

Harry sank down in his seat when Bill and even Charlie nodded in agreement.

There were some raised eyebrows at hearing that the team had been in the locker room for several hours, long enough for Harry's friends to have been up and gone to breakfast.

"Prat." Hermione smacked him. "If you'd asked I would have given you some of the toast I was carrying."

"Hermione the sad puppy dog look I was sending should have been enough. It was practically begging." He teased back. He grimaced as the team began flying and Colin made his presence known again, clicking away with his camera and calling out for Harry.

Fred aimed a stern look at the dark haired teen when he lied about knowing the first year. "Should be mad at you for that." He said before grinning. "But I really don't blame you."

"Gee thanks." Harry called back sarcastically. He snorted when Wood accused the picture taking fiend of being a Slytherin spy.

"So he could tell he was a first year but couldn't tell what house he was in?" Bill scoffed.

"Or maybe he was foreshadowing." Hermione said with a grim look.

"Foreshadowing what?" Remus asked apprehensively. He huffed when they looked away without answering.

"As annoying as he's being you still defended him." Ginny said in a small voice after the next line. Her older brothers were confused when they realized she looked grateful.

Harry shrugged. "I just told the truth." He made a face when the Slytherin team arrived.

"Great." Sirius moaned. "You stayed too long in the locker room.

Snape rolled his eyes when Wood claimed he had booked the field for the day. "You can't book the field for the whole day. Four hour blocks are the most you are allowed in a twenty four hour period."

"Thank merlin for that rule." The twins pretended to wipe their foreheads. "Or else our captain would have run us into the ground."

"Maybe I should remind Angelina that." Ron mumbled to himself.

Emmeline nodded in agreement when the Slytherin captain announced there was room for both teams. "It would be good practice to have skirmish matches." Emmeline pointed out.

Snape and Sirius were shaking their heads. "Ninety percent of all Gryffindor/Slytherin matches end up with at least one player in the hospital wing." Sirius told her.

"I can only imagine what an unsupervised practice match would result in." Snape added. He frowned when Flint produced a note giving his house use of the field.

"Severus Snape." McGonagall shouted. "How dare you show such favoritism."

He shot her a venomous glare. "I did not write that note." He snarled, shocking her into silence.

"Snakes in trouble." Ron fake coughed, grinning wildly.

"I think you found your forger Professor." Hermione spoke up when Malfoy was introduced as the new Slytherin seeker.

"Why do you say that Mrs. Granger?" McGonagall asked, wanting to make sure of all the facts. Her colleague continued to glare at the wall.

"It's very well planned, the snakes coming out on the field while our team was practicing. The note which highlighted Draco as the new seeker. And who better to forge his handwriting than his godson." She answered quietly.

"You will take care of this Severus." Dumbledore said mildly.

"Indeed." Snape gnashed his teeth.

Moody gave the man his version of a smile as he turned back to the book, his expression souring as the green team boasted about their brand new brooms.

"How sporting." Arthur's voice was sarcastic. He sent a glare at the potions professor.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I had nothing to do with Draco's placement on the team." He told them. "Flint was the captain and I do not presume to tell him how to do his job when it comes to choosing players. Removing players, however, I will be very happy to do soon."

"Those brooms were payment. Bribes." Moody spat. "Lucius's specialty."

"All I saw was a concerned parent donating brooms to his old house." Snape replied in a bored voice. "If Flint decided to accept it as a bribe and picked his players on money rather than talent then he was the one to pay the price."

"Sounds like you don't approve." Kingsley observed.

"Perhaps you misunderstood." He sneered, a warning glint in his eye.

Kingsley was watching him with a calculating look. "You really do have a hard job don't you?" He asked quietly, causing most of the room to stare at him in confusion.

Sirius started chuckling unexpectedly causing most of the room to stare at him in confusion.

"Care to share with the rest of the class Siri?" Emmeline asked with a sigh. She was used to strange behavior from the man.

"Don't call me that." He frowned before chuckling again. "I'm just thinking about Harry wiping the pitch with dear little Draco."

Harry winced. "Umm Padfoot." He said apprehensively. He swallowed hard.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Like I believe that." He scoffed. Harry hung his head though he could be seen chewing his lip.

Hermione and Ron were both glaring at the older man so he turned to the twins for answers. They too were glaring.

"It wasn't his fault." Fred warned.

"Wood pushed him too far." George said harshly.

"Bludger almost took his head off."

"Sirius." Remus said in a scolding tone. "It's just a Quidditch game." He nodded pointedly at the distraught teen.

The dog animagus's eyes widened as he realized what he sounded like. "Harry it's okay. It is just a game. You win some and lose some. Hell your dad and I lost a lot. Don't worry, I'll help you think of another way to get back at him." He ran his hand over the teen's unruly hair. "Forgive me?" He asked quietly.

His mouth dropped open in horror as the small shoulders began to shake before the teen burst out laughing, followed by his friends and schoolmates. Even the professors were chuckling.

"The look on your face." Harry gasped out. "It was priceless."

Sirius was looking at him in astonishment. "That was a mean, underhanded, low down trick." He growled.

"That you walked into." Harry crowed holding his sides.

"Very true." He said giving into his own laughter. "I'm proud of you, that was a true marauder trick. You even got everyone in on it. Remus!" He cried looking at his friend.

"I didn't know." The werewolf protested. "I really thought you had hurt him with your words. And you could have, you need to be more careful."

Sirius waved the words away as he tousled his godson's hair. "So do you beat the brat?" He asked hopefully. Remus shook his head.

"You heard Fred and George." Harry reminded him. "They weren't making the bludger up."

"Oh well, it's good to lose every once in a while." The older man said, careful to remain upbeat.

"Harry." Hermione playfully scolded under her breath. She winced as she and Ron joined their friend, not looking forward to hearing how it turned out.

"I can take care of myself you know." The dark haired teen said dryly.

"Mate, most of the Slytherin team was twice your size." Ron said in a serious voice. Harry made a face at him.

The red head winced as the nimbus 2001s were described.

"We have to admit they were nice looking." George said enviously.

"Brooms don't mean everything. You have to have talent riding the broom in order to win a game." Arthur said firmly. He felt bad that he couldn't afford to buy his kids new brooms but firmly believed they learned to value their belongings in a way Malfoy never would.

"They're still decent brooms." Sirius argued after Malfoy insulted Fred and George's brooms. "And as beaters they don't need the fastest brooms on the pitch."

"That is true." Fred's glum look turned into a grin. "See George, we were doing the right thing all along, saving our galleons for things we really need." They both cheered at Hermione's clever comeback to the taunts.

"Something tells me Mr. Malfoy is not going to like that." Kingsley said in a low voice. He merely sighed when the blonde called her a Mudblood.

There was a roar around the room. "Why wasn't I told?" McGonagall demanded.

Harry shrugged. "You weren't there. But we did tell an adult." He added at the look on her face.

Tonks was shaking, Remus murmuring soothingly in her ear. "I can't believe I'm related to that git." She snarled.

"I can." Sirius grumbled. "The whole family is like that."

"What that boy needs is a good spanking." Molly snarled.

"I assure you he'll get it." Snape said silkily. He looked coldly furious as he gazed at the ceiling. "Either bring Draco here or left me out so I can deal with this." He demanded, speaking to the unknown entity that had trapped them there.

"You shouldn't punish in anger Severus." Sirius said quietly. "Maybe you should calm down before seeking him out."

"As if you know anything about punishing willful disobedient teens." He shot back with a look at Harry.

"Really professor, if you're this mad now you might want to wait until of the end of the book. It's going to get worse." Ron advised thinking about Draco's comments at Christmas.

Snape seemed to consider this before sitting back. "Valid point Mr. Weasley." He said stiffly.

"Never thought I would feel sorry for Malfoy." Harry whispered to his friend. She nodded.

"Wow, did a Slytherin just dive in front of another person to save him?" Bill asked in shock after the next paragraph. "I didn't know they were capable of that."

"Too bad he did." Fred growled. "I was looking forward to giving Malfoy what he deserved." He purposely did not look at his twin or Harry.

"It was really nice of everyone to stand up for me." Hermione said. "Except for Harry of course."

"I had no idea what was going on." He protested. "And neither did you."

"Umm should I point out that Ron is pointing his broken wand." Ginny asked smirking,

"Oh dear." The Weasley parents murmured.

Bill rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I hope nothing too bad happens but I almost say you deserve it."

Ron frowned at him. "Are you going to be harping about the wand the whole book?" He grumbled before turning in surprise at hearing Hermione's concern for him. He ducked his head as he felt his face heating up.

Ginny and the twins burst out laughing as they were reminding of their brother belching slugs. Across from them the marauders and Tonks were trying hard not to join them.

"Oh Ron." Molly sighed though her lips were twitching. "I suppose I should take that off the menu for tonight then."

The red head scowled at his mother while everyone else gave in to their mirth at her words.

Moody continued to read as Harry and Hermione moved to help their friend and the decision to take him to Hagrid's was made.

"Why Hagrid?" Remus asked confused.

"Please tell me that you took my son to the hospital wing." Molly demanded. Harry looked at her warily.

"I wouldn't have gone mum." Ron pointed out. "I didn't want to get into trouble."

"Besides, Filch would have had a cow if we'd left a trail of slugs all the way up to the infirmary." Hermione said reasonably, missing the ways the twins eyes lit up at that. Their laughter started back up as Colin came down from the stands and tried to get a picture of Ron belching slugs.

"Ahh I forget that stalker boy was there." Tonks scrunched up her nose. "But just out of curiosity did he get a picture?"

"Tonks." Molly scolded.

Ginny nodded. "I have a copy at home and I think Hermione put one in her scrapbook." She giggled.

"Hermione." Both boys shouted, turning to glare at her.

She glared defiantly back at them. "I just wanted to show what great lengths you would go to defend me."

There were some groans around the room when instead of Hagrid it was Lockhart who came out of the cabin.

"I can just imagine what he's going to say about this." Kingsley muttered.

"I bet he somehow makes it so he had a hand in it or maybe how he could have prevented it." Bill growled.

Sirius rolled his eyes at the girl when she allowed them to be hidden from the git reluctantly. "Would you really subject your best friends to that?"

Hermione shrugged, a blush forming on her face. "At the time I found him very interesting."

Bill snorted when a grumpy looking Hagrid was worried Lockhart had returned. "Yeah that would make me grumpy too." Bill snorted.

"Professor Lockhart hasn't done anything wrong so I would appreciate it if you would stop insulting him." Emmeline huffed.

"Once he does do something will you stop defending him?" Harry asked with a knowing smile.

"What exactly does he do?" Sirius asked with dread.

"Something incredibly _bone_ headed." Ron quipped causing his two friends to laugh. He grimaced when Hagrid gave him a bucket with the words better out than in.

"Well I guess that's the best." Molly sighed. "I really don't know what else Madam Pomprey could have done."

"Still I hope you don't get into the habit of avoiding the hospital wing when you need it." McGonagall said staring sternly at the trio.

"Are you kidding?" Harry retorted. "It's like my second home." Sirius didn't bother asking this time knowing he would only get half answers that would cause him to worry. He scoffed under his breath when Hagrid revealed that Lockhart had been instructing him on removing kelpies from the well.

"Like that git would know how to do that." He said in a low voice, keeping an eye on Emmeline.

"Wouldn't mind if he fell into the well." Remus responding, bringing a smile to his friend's face. He looked up interested when Hagrid told the three students that Lockhart was the only one to apply for the job because it was believed to be jinxed.

"Indeed it is." Dumbledore sighed. "And has been for many years."

"And there's no way to remove the curse?" Moody asked. Defense was important, especially in these times.

"One." The headmaster answered, staring at Harry.

Sirius growled at the old man. "Or perhaps you could get rid of the class and create a whole new one with a different heading. Or if that doesn't work scrap the class all together and make the existing classes longer so they can add a defensive part of their subject. Transfiguration has many uses in defense." He looked up to see every single person looking at him in shock with the exception of Remus who just shook his head with a fond smile.

"Its so easy for us to forget that you were one of the top students while you were at Hogwarts." The man remarked.

"Well my ideas are better than relying on a fifteen year old boy to solve the problem." He muttered angrily.

"You should listen to him Albus." Moody grunted before diving back into the book growling as the discussion turned back to the term of Mudblood.

"I'll admit that I surprised but happy that you didn't know the word." Remus told her.

"And here I thought you knew everything Hermione." Neville teased. She made a face at him.

"The only way she would have read it was if she was reading the old pureblood diaries or the really bad dark arts books, neither of which she should set eyes on." Sirius pointed out with a dark look.

"But both of which are upstairs in the Black library." She said without thinking.

His eyes narrowed. "If I find out you've gone in there I'll punish you and it won't be a damn essay." He promised in a low voice. Eyes wide she shook her head.

"She didn't go in." Harry assured his godfather half amused and half embarrassed at the threat.

"Yeah she just stood in the doorway and looked longingly at the shelves." Ron chuckled. He quickly swallowed his laughter when the book told of him using Neville as an example as a reason the pure blood regime was wrong.

"Thanks man." Neville said with a chuckle.

"Ron." Molly admonished.

"How is Neville supposed to have confidence in himself if his friends say things like that about him?" Emmeline scolded with an angry look.

"Sorry Nev. But you do have to admit potions isn't your best." He said causing Snape to snort.

"That's hardly a suitable apology." Molly huffed. Some of her irritation died away as Ron continued his explanation pointing out the pure bloods were dying out by not introducing new blood.

"As evidenced by the smaller families." Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" Bill questioned.

"Well, Weasleys aside, most pureblood families nowadays have only one child. Miscarriages and sterility are a negative result of all the inbreeding."

"So what's going to happen?" The oldest Weasley questioned. "This can't continue."

"The pureblood lines will die out." Sirius continued. "The Black line will die with me. The Diggorys lost their only child. There is a good chance Malfoy will lose his heir in the war. Harry's life is always in danger and he's the last of the Potter line."

"So their pureblood supremacy is actually hurting themselves." Tonks said cheerfully. "Why are we protesting?" She shook her head at hearing that Harry had given in and eaten some of Hagrid's treacle fudge.

"Harry." Half the room cried.

"You know better than to eat at Hagrid's." Sirius scolded.

"Were you really so hungry that you had to take a chance like that?" Remus asked in concern.

"Or was it just a matter of it being treacle fudge?" Tonks teased.

"A bit of both." He admitted with a blush. "But come on it was nearly lunch time." He groaned when Hagrid asked why he hadn't gotten an autograph as several people chuckled.

"You've got to be kidding me." Snape muttered.

"What, why would he ask something like that?" Molly said angrily.

Sirius was frowning. "He better just be teasing."

"I'm sure he was." Arthur tried to placate the two overprotective people. "Hagrid knows Harry wouldn't like the attention." He smiled when he was proven right.

"Good one Hagrid." The twins cheered. "How is it we never knew everyone was this funny." Fred asked.

"Harry, Luna, Neville, now Hagrid." George recited.

"Because you never give anyone else a chance." Ginny informed them. She chuckled when Hagrid announced he'd told Lockhart that Harry was more famous than him without even trying.

"Of course he is." Tonks said proudly causing Harry to wrinkle his nose at her.

"But I'm betting Lockhart didn't appreciate hearing that." Remus said with a smile as he watched the interaction.

"I didn't appreciate hearing it." Harry grumbled. He listened as the big man offered Ron some of the fudge.

"No don't." Bill yelled out. He made a face. "Can you image burping slugs while your teeth are glued together?"

"Thank you Mr. Weasley for that image." McGonagall had turned faintly green as she held her stomach.

There was some interest when Hagrid showed them his magically grown pumpkins and Harry speculated on the man's umbrella as he thought back to being told by the half giant that he had been expelled.

Sirius shot a look at his godson, remembering what he'd been told at the beginning of the first book. The teen grinned innocently back at him.

Ginny paled when Hagrid told the three that she had been around. She let out a small whimper as she remembered why she'd been there. It'd had nothing to do with Harry and everything to do with Riddle.

Bill and Charlie sent her confused but concerned looks. George reached over and tugged until she tumbled across his lap to land between him and Fred. Arthur nodded approvingly as they comforted her.

Milky sighed in relief a bit later at hearing that Ron only burped up two small slugs as they made their way back to the castle. "Well at least it's almost over."

Ron snorted. "I wish." He muttered thinking of the trophy room as Mcgonagall found them to announce their detentions.

"They'd better be reasonable." Remus warned, eyeing the older lady.

"They did not leave the castle." She said stiffly.

"Doesn't mean it wasn't horrible." Harry muttered darkly.

"It was your punishment Potter and you can't say it wasn't deserved." Snape drawled, reminding Harry of Umbridge.

"The detention no but I wish it had been with you." The teen responded shocking the man.

Sirius fixed Moody with a worried look. "Read Mad Eye." He instructed.

He let out a sigh of relief at hearing about the polishing in the trophy room. "Well that's not too bad." He said confused about his godson's behavior."James and I had to do that about once a month."

"She said Ron Padfoot. She didn't mention Harry." Remus pointed out. He growled when Moody finished out the next paragraph.

Everyone turned to gape at the older lady.

"That's, that's." Sirius stuttered. "Are you effing crazy?" He shouted. "First the forest, now Lockhart? That's it. You are not to assign my pup's detentions ever again." He decided firmly. "You got that Dumbledore?"

McGonagall resisted rolling her eyes. "It was hardly torture Sirius."

Remus had paled as he considered the implications. "You put them together in a room alone for who knows how long." He shuddered at what could have happened.

"If they're like this now what's going to happen when they find out about Umbridge?" Ron whispered.

Harry shrugged as he hid his hand under a cushion.

"Of course he did." Remus muttered at hearing that Lockhart requested Harry personally.

Kingsley made a face. 'That does sound suspicious."

Molly sniffed when Ron complained about having to clean the muggle way. "Precisely why it's such a good punishment for you.

"If that's the case why was I punished all summer? All we did was clean this place." He retorted. He grimaced when Lockhart's office was described agreeing that maybe he had gotten the better deal.

The twins gagged. "Surrounded on all sides by that git." Fred shuddered.

"I'm surprised you didn't go insane." George added with a concerned look.

"You never know I might have." Harry tossed back, wondering what they would think about the voice he heard. He shuddered as he was reminded of what the detention had been like and his desperation to leave.

"How long did he keep you?" Sirius snarled. He was glaring hatefully at the book.

"Almost four hours." Harry replied honestly, smiling a little at the growls coming from his family. It was nice that they cared so much.

"That is an acceptable time for a detention. You should know all about that." McGonagall reminded her former student.

Moody continued reading his voice growing excited as a mysterious voice started talking about ripping and killing.

"What?" Sirius yelped grabbing his godson's shoulder.

"The murmurs." Tonks said remembering the title. Ginny had curled into the twins, burying her face in George's shirt.

"Who said that?" Sirius demanded. "And so help you if you went after it."

"I was in detention." He replied. "I couldn't go running after it. Besides no one was there." He added gulping when the man hissed. "Really Sirius, no one was in the room with us and the door was closed."

The marauders exchanged confused looks before turning back to the book.

"Lockhart couldn't hear the voice?" Bill asked in shock a moment later. "Did you really hear it or were you just imaging it?"

Harry shrugged. "It sounded real to me but I was the only one to ever hear it."

"So you hear it more after this?" Remus guessed, closing his eyes as if in pain.

"Er, yeah." Harry answered, mentally cursing his slip.

Sirius relaxed when his kid made it back to his dormitory without incident. "Well that's something.". He rubbed his hands over his face.

Tonks nodded. "You don't need to be searching for a killer at midnight or alone."

"Or ever." Remus corrected her with a sharp look.

Moody finished out the last of the chapter as Ron came back from his own detention and Harry filled him in on what had happened.

"What are you thinking?" Sirius asked his friend in a low voice, having noticed the man staring at his godson contemplatively.

"Oh just realizing how much Harry teased you these last coupe chapters. It's a side of him I've rarely seen." The werewolf answered just as quietly.

Sirius snorted. "Don't read too much into it. He knows he's going to be in major trouble by the end of this book and he's just trying to keep me in as good of a mood as possible." He said causing his friend to chuckle.


	28. The Deathday Party

Refer to chapter one for disclaimers and warning.

Thanks so much for all the reviews you all have sent in. I know for a lot of you its the second or third or fourth time so I appreciate the effort.

* * *

><p>Kingsley accepted the book and read out the chapter title in his low voice before raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Well that's ominous." Bill said, his eyes flashing with worry. He wasn't a parent yet but as the oldest of seven he was very protective, even more so after hearing some of the stunts that were being pulled while he was away.

Emmeline was looking excited for once. "It sounds interesting. I've never heard of one of the Hogwart's ghosts having a party."

"As our ghosts have been around for such a long time the novelty of celebrating their day of death has worn off. Now they tend to save it for monumental dates." Dumbledore explained.

"Like his fifth hundredth." Harry realized.

"A very special day indeed." Dumbledore smiled at the trio. "Anyone should be honored to attend."

"Yeah well I wish we were a little less honored sometimes." Ron mumbled.

Harry spotted his godfather's concerned look as the book told of the number of colds amongst the students, and feeling slightly bad about the teasing in the last chapter decided to reassure him. "You don't have to worry Sirius. I never get sick."

"Never?" The man asked skeptically. He knew how cold the Scotland rains could be.

"Nope. Not even when I had to spend the night out in the snow when I was five. I've always been healthy."

"Why did you spend the night in the snow?" Neville asked over the loud exclamations coming from most of the adults.

"Er, I didn't finish my chores." Harry mumbled looking uncomfortable. He was regretting bringing up that particular example.

Moly and Emmeline both looked furious but their comments were cut off as Remus spoke up. "Is something keeping Harry from getting sick?" The werewolf asked, suppressing his irritation at the careless mention of abuse.

"I believe it is his magic protecting him." Dumbledore answer contemplatively.

"Perhaps a little more detail would be helpful." Sirius said scathingly, hating the old man for keeping important facts about his godson from him.

"Potter's description of his accidental magic, while quite impressive, were few and far between." Snape mused, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"That doesn't sound right. I was lucky to go a week without something exploding or changing color." Molly remembered with a fond smile.

Remus frowned pensively. "At one Harry was already summoning everything and anything."

Sirius grinned suddenly. "Used to make Lily so mad. She'd take his toy from him and he'd just summon it right back."

Harry rolled his eyes at their laughter. "What does this have to do with me not getting sick?" He asked impatiently.

"Your magic was forced to protect you and there was none left for frequent displays of accidental magic." McGonagall explained, looking disturbed. The only cases she'd ever heard of this happening prior had been in cases of extreme neglect.

"Is that why my injuries always seemed to heal so fast?" Harry asked, not noticing the increased tension his words caused.

"It would seem so." Kingsley answered. With a heavy sigh he turned back to the book, telling them about Harry's thoughts on Ginny's appearance after she had taken pepper up.

"Thanks Harry." She hissed from her position within the circle of the twins arms.

He shrugged giving her a small smile.

"Too bad Pepperup couldn't cure you like it would a cold." Ron grumbled, staring worriedly at his sister.

"You weren't seriously ill were you?" Tonks asked in alarm. She had come to enjoy the small redhead's company over the summer.

"I was more depressed than ill." Came the muffled answer as she was now hiding her face in her brother's side. George was glaring at the pink haired girl, angry at her for dragging out the conversation.

His mood didn't improve as he was reminded of the cold and very wet quidditch practices they'd been forced to have that year.

"I think we should check Godric's Hollow." Sirius muttered. "It sounds like James has been reincarnated."

Remus shook his head. "No James took care of his players." He reminded his friend. "Worked them to death but always made sure they were dry and warm."

McGonagall sighed. "Perhaps I gave Wood the captaincy too early."

"Who else would give a third year such responsibility?" Snape sneered.

Charlie shrugged. "There wasn't really anyone else willing to step up and he showed such passion for the game." He sighed. "Though I did warn him before I left that the safety of his players comes before winning."

Fred snorted. "He seemed to have forgotten that fact." He listened as he and George reported to the rest of the team the speed the Slytherins had on their new brooms.

"Speed isn't everything." Remus reminded them. "Instinct, maneuverability, knowing the plays. That's all very important too."

"A team doesn't consist of one outstanding player or five outstanding brooms." Charlie added. He couldn't help laughing as the Gryffindor ghost went by muttering about half an inch.

"What's he going on about?" Emmeline asked. She hated being confused about anything.

"Nick's life, or death long desire is to join the headless hunt." Bill smirked in amusement.

Her eyes widened. "But he's not….headless." She pointed out unnecessarily.

"Exactly." The redhead laughed. "It wouldn't matter if it was half an inch or a foot. The head is still attached."

"Always so courteous." Molly cooed a moment later when the Harry enquired about Nick. "But you really should get up to your dorm and into dry clothes." Tonks, Remus and Emmeline were nodding in agreement while Sirius and the Weasley boys tried not to laugh out loud.

Harry ducked his head as he leaned against his godfather. He didn't mind the woman's coddling as long as it caused the worried man to smile as wide as he currently was. His own grin widened when the man started laughing.

"How can he be disappointed he didn't make the hunt? He's asked every year for at least four centuries and the answer's always the same." He asked incredulous.

"Some people don't understand the meaning of the word no." Snape drawled looking pointedly at the dog animagus.

"Besides it's not like he has anything else to look forward to." Bill pointed out sensibly. He winced when the ghost went in to describe his near beheading.

"I really didn't want to know details." Emmeline muttered looking squeamish.

"Do you think he was alive the entire time?" Ron asked with his usual lack of tact, causing the older female to whiten even more.

"Ron." Hermione squealed, smacking her friend on the arm.

"How dull do you think that axe was?" Harry asked, smirking at the girl when she huffed.

"Or maybe the person with the axe was just really weak." Neville added with a grin.

Hermione threw up her hands. "If they were that weak they wouldn't have been able to lift and swing the axe forty five times." She was unable to resist answering. If they were going to continue the ridiculous conversation they could at least get the details right.

"Ah come on Harry. You should have argued with him." Fred spoke up a moment later, though he was quieter than normal out of respect for his sister.

"Really Fred grow up." Charlie reproached. "Nick's a nice guy and always willing to help us lions. No need to make his life any worse." He shook his head in disgust causing his brother to look down in shame.

"I didn't, I mean I probably wouldn't have done it." The teen mumbled. "I was just egging Harry on."

"Next time son, you should think before you speak." Arthur suggested softly ending the discussion. He sighed when the ghost recited the part of the letter where he was told he wouldn't have been able to take part in the activities.

"Well they do have a point." He pointed out. "He wouldn't be able to participate and that would just make him feel worse."

Kingsley looked impressed as he looked up from the book after finishing the letter from Podmore. "You have to admire him. That was incredibly polite, especially considering the number of requests he's no doubt gotten over the centuries."

Tonks snorted. "Its probably the first letter, just resent over and over."

Hermione's lips thinned as she nodded. "He doesn't stay that nice." She muttered remembering what was coming up.

The room burst out laughing as Nick twisted his rival's name into Sir Properly Decapitated Podmore. . "Ah that's classic." Sirius cried. "One of his best yet."

"It really is very good." Remus agreed with a grin.

"That's really nice of him." Kingsley interrupted himself again to comment, surprise on his face. "He's completely depressed and he still takes the time to ask about a student. We hardly ever saw the Ravenclaw ghost."

"The Bloody Baron is equally reticent, though he does alert me if Slytherin students are in need of help." Snape admitted. He smirked when Harry asked if the ghost knew where he could get seven new brooms.

"Like Snape said earlier, there's nothing wrong with an alumni sponsoring their old team." Sirius said with a gleam in his eyes. Ron perked up and even Ginny looked interested.

"You're assuming that said head of house would be agreeable in accepting them." McGonagall said with a stern look.

Sirius snorted. "You're a bigger Quidditch nut than I am." He reminded her.

"That does not mean that I want my players believing that brooms are more important than the people riding them, or expecting new brooms just because their rivals have the latest ones." She shot back earning approving looks from the Weasley parents.

Charlie made a face at the sentiment before groaning when Filch's cat showed up and the ghost announced that the caretaker wasn't in a very good mood.

"Be worse soon." Ron mumbled as Ginny moaned and hid her face again.

"So it's going to be starting soon." Arthur asked in a strangled voice. Bill and Charlie exchanged worried glances at the pain they could hear.

"Do I even want to know?" Remus sighed.

"Potions accident?" Moody asked in amusement a moment later at hearing about frog brains plastered to the ceiling.

"Not hardly." Snape drawled. "If something like that had happened in my class they would have been made to clean it themselves, all night if necessary."

"Probably someone wanting to cause trouble with Filch." Bill said eyeing his twin brothers.

"Wasn't us." George protested. He pretended to look offended but was happy his troublemaking reputation was so well known.

"But it does sound awesome." Fred finished with a large grin on his face.

Emmeline frowned when she heard that Filch had been cleaning the mess all morning. "Why is he even there? Hogwarts has more than enough house elves and they actually like cleaning." She pointed out.

"Are you saying he should lose his job simply because he's a squib and can't do the work with Magic?" Dumbledore asked with censorious look.

"No I'm saying his job isn't necessary in the first place and he obviously doesn't like it." She argued back.

"Mr Filch is a very big help to us by taking over some of the detentions we don't have time for." Mcgonagall spoke up. "He is quite happy to be of assistance in that area."

"Only because he gets his rocks off torturing little kids." Charlie muttered.

The headmaster had a displeased look in his face. "Angus has had his job for many years. I will not turn him out at this late stage merely because it may no longer be necessary."

"Oh we wouldn't expect you to.". Sirius said a hard edge to his voice. "His loyalty to you is more important than the children's safety. We know how you think."

"Perhaps Mr. Shacklebolt we can continue." Mcgonagall said quickly before Dumbledore could respond. She could feel him vibrating with anger beside her.

Hermione huffed when Filch began yelling at her friend. "He doesn't need to make such a big deal about it. Really why not just make Harry clean up his mess and be done with it."

"Oh he'll make Harry clean it up." Bill told her. "On his hand and knees with a toothbrush."

"Knowing Harry's luck it'll be much worse." Fred reminded the room.

"But knowing Harry he won't get in trouble at all." George argued back. "He's done it before." They eyed the dark haired teen who was trying his best not to look smug. They groaned when Kingsley read out that their young friend had never been inside Filch's office before.

"I really want to be sad and disappointed about that." Sirius started. He looked conflicted as he put an arm around his godson.

"You're not?" Harry and Remus asked at the same time. The teen was worried about disappointing the older man while Remus was remembering how he and James had made it a goal to earn as many detentions as possible.

"No. I don't want that sadistic git anywhere near my pup." Sirius growled earning shy grin from the boy.

Molly was not as fortunate and she closed her eyes in despair at hearing Fred and George had a drawer to themselves. "That is not something to be proud of."

"Besides, it's not the record. James and I have a drawer each." Sirius announced smugly. .

"Way to encourage the younger generation Pads." Remus admonished, trying to hide his smile as McGonagall hissed in their direction.

"I do my best." The dog animagus laughed.

At the end of the couch Tonks was pouting. "Hmmm Charlie and I have about half a drawer together."

"Not bad, on average with Remus."

"Sirius Black." Molly yelled. "And here I was beginning to think you might be a responsible parent." She wheezed out.

Sirius frowned. "Parenting isn't all about yelling and scolding. You need to teach them to have fun too." He said winking at his godson.

Bill frowned at hearing about the collection of chains in the office. "Sadistic much." He muttered feeling an irrational rush of worry for his siblings.

"I would never allow that to happen." Dumbledore said firmly.

The twins and trio's eyes met. If the toad continued as she was they had no doubt that Filch would get his wish soon.

Tonks was outraged at Filch's mutterings. "He's going to make an example out of Harry." Tonks yelled in protest. "He didn't even have anything to do with any of the frog brain business."

"No doubt he's remembering Mr. Potter's father." McGonagall said dryly. "James would have been only too happy to be involved in all that."

"I'm not my father." Harry mumbled, glaring at the floor and causing Sirius to run a hand through the teen's hair.

"All he has to do is call a house elf and that little bit of mud will be gone in a second." Tonks growled a moment later, even more angry than before. "It's not Harry's fault that it was raining."

"And I'm sure Harry wasn't the only one tracking mud in." Neville pointed out. "There are over three hundred students and it'd been raining for weeks."

"Ah but Harry was the only one foolish to stand in the hallway and wait to be caught." Charlie teased, laughing as the dark haired kid stick his tongue out at him.

Kingsley chuckled at their actions before reading about Harry's apprehension as he waited for his punishment.

"Don't worry pup." Sirius reassured, squeezing his shoulder. "It'll just be a detention and unlike some," he shot a look at the transfiguration professor, "it'll be a reasonable detention."

"It wasn't detention." Harry told him, doing his best to look grave.

Sirius and Remus both gave the teen searching looks while McGonagall frowned trying to remember any punishments given to her lions at that time. Of course the twins accrued so many that the task was difficult. Her eyes widen as she heard about the large bang that rattled the office and distracted Filch.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "Well that was opportune."

"Suspicious." Moody grunted. "Timing's too precise." He muttered causing Harry to worry. He didn't want Nick and Peeves to get in trouble. Well Nick anyway, Peeves not so much.

The twins grinned when Filch left the office. "Run Harry, run."

"You do realize who you're talking to right?" Ron reminded them as he shook his head at his best friend.

Sirius dug his fingers into the teen's side causing Harry to squeal in laughter. "We'll be working on that." He promised as he continued 'punishing' his godson.

"I make up for it." Harry gasped out as he twisted away from the strong fingers.

The dog animagus paused in his assault. "Not in a putting your life in danger way?" He asked, his hands hovering threateningly.

Harry quickly shook his head, his eyes bright with laughter as most of the room watched the interaction in amusement. Bill and Charlie shared a glance, happy the usually somber boy was laughing so freely. They both groaned at hearing that he was actually waiting for the caretaker to return.

"You're so honorable." Emmeline sighed, wishing for once that he wasn't.

Hermione gave her friend an exasperated look. "Even I wouldn't wait around for him to come back." She announced.

"Like you would be there in the first place." Ron snorted. Harry laughed with everyone else, keeping one eye on his godfather at all times.

Sirius barked out a laugh while Snape sneered when Harry reached for the envelope on the desk. "Yes so honorable, snooping through other people's things."

"If he didn't want me looking at it he shouldn't have left it out." The teen shrugged with a grin.

"At least you're making good use of your time." Remus pretended to huff. He shook his head at the title of the pamphlet.

"Why would he have that?" Charlie asked in surprise. He seemed to be fighting laughter.

"Foolish man." Moody grunted. "He can't learn magic from a course. It'd be like teaching Tonks to walk without falling over."

"Hey." The pink haired auror yelled. She made a face at her mentor.

"But it's true." Hermione pointed out before covering her mouth with her hand at the look on Tonks face. "Sorry." She squeaked. "I meant the part about not being able to learn magic like that. He doesn't have any."

Kingsley continued reading despite the numerous comments and jokes about the Kiwi school advertisement. He grinned when the boy was almost caught as the caretaker returned mumbling about the damaged vanishing cabinet.

"Vanishing cabinet?" Moody sat up slowly. "Didn't we already hear about a vanishing cabinet earlier in the book?"

"Surely it's just a coincidence?" Kingsley started.

"I don't think anything placed in the book is a coincidence." Remus frowned.

"Perhaps we should search out this cabinet when we get back." Snape decided, a worried look in his dark eyes.

Sirius groaned when Filch noticed the envelope was in the wrong position. "Amateur mistake." His hands twitched toward the teen.

"Wait, just wait." Harry pleaded with a laugh, clutching at Hermione.

"But Harry you do know," Fred grinned in anticipation.

"That's just going to piss Filch off even more." George matched his brother.

"You would think wouldn't you?" Harry retorted with a smug look. Sirius and Remus exchanged proud looks.

"I hate you." Fred said as he stared at the teen in realization.

"How?" George stuttered. "How are you able to do things like this?"

"What'd he do?" Tonks asked in confusion.

"He was Harry." Ron answered with a shake of his head. He was careful to keep his expression bland, not showing his irritation at the praise the twins were bestowing on his friend.

"Well whatever he does, he still can't lie." Bill laughed. He sent a proud look to the boy when Harry was dismissed from the office.

"Well that was unexpected." Arthur blinked in shock.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I don't think Filch has ever let someone out without punishment."

"I repeat I hate you." Fred muttered as he and his brother pouted.

"I'm so proud." Sirius pulled the teen into half hug. "You managed to turn it around so you found out incriminating evidence on the git and did the impossible."

Harry was smiling widely as Remus clapped him on the back. "I should be mad but that was marauder worthy." The older man chuckled. He agreed with the book when it stated the feat was a school record.

"That's true." Sirius mused. "We'll have to put it in the book Moony."

"Book?" Tonks asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The marauder's book of accomplishments." Remus answered with a grin.

"Yes!" Harry crowed. He'd been trying to get into the book since Sirius had first told him about it the year before. His eyes dimmed slightly when the gryffindor ghost admitted his part in the plan. "I can't take all the credit. I had help."

"That is one of the secrets to being a great prankster." Remus told him solemnly before winking. "Always have help."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed. The ghost might have had his heart in the right place but that was still destroying school property and couldn't be permitted. She made a mental reminder to speak to him about it when she returned. She pursed her lips when the ghost mentioned his fifth hundredth death day was upcoming.

"A very important occasion." Dumbledore mused.

"Half a century." Bill said impressed. "Bet it was a hell of a party."

"It was one of the largest ever held at Hogwarts." The headmaster agreed. He chuckled when Harry didn't know whether he should be sad or happy.

"I think five hundred years of death would be a celebration." Remus mused. "You feel sorry for them the first hundred years then you start celebrating." He looked up to find everyone staring at him in amusement. "What?" He asked hunching his shoulders defensively.

"Only you handsome." Tonks chuckled as she patted him in the arm. She looked impressed that Harry and his friends were invited to the party but conflicted that they would miss the Halloween feast.

"If you planned it right you could go to both." Bill suggested causing his youngest brother to make a face.

"We didn't have a choice." He stated. "We had Hermione with us."

"And what does that mean?" She asked in a frosty voice, ignoring the loud sigh Harry gave at their bickering.

"Just that you weren't going to do anything that could make you miss the deathday party." The redhead retorted. "Even if it meant leaving Harry and me starving."

"You hardly starved given the amount of food you had shoved in your mouth at lunch." She snapped back. "And this was a once in a life opportunity. Why would you chance missing it for a feast that happens every year?"

"Enough." Bill called out, a look of impatience on his face. "Give it a break you two before you burst our eardrums." He ignored their indignant looks as he gestured for Kingsley to continue.

He did frowning when the ghost was pleased about the boy who lived coming to his party.

The two oldest Weasley children exchanged disappointed looks while Sirius sighed loudly. "I thought better of Nick than that. Using Harry for his fame."

"It wasn't really like that." The teen protested. "He was just really upset about the hunt."

"Still not right Harry." Charlie told him solemnly.

Fred choked back a laugh when Nick asked Harry to mention how frightening he was to his guests. It really was quite funny but the last thing he wanted at the moment was another lecture. He stole a glance at his twin, relieved to see the other man's shoulders shaking silently.

McGonagall agreed with Hermione's assessment about the lack of living who have gone to such a party. "No, not many people at all. In fact I would say it's been 50 years since one had been held at Hogwarts."

The trio looked at each other, all three thinking that party had most likely been attended by Riddle. Ron shrugged as his younger self questioned the reason ghosts celebrated the day they died.

"I would think for ghosts it would be an opportunity to get together and celebrate with acquaintances, the same as we would do for any reason." Arthur informed his son.

"But for a human to go to a ghost's party it is dead depressing." Ron finished knowingly. He sucked in a breath at the fury on Charlie's face when the next paragraph had the twins feeding a firework to a salamander.

"You did what?" He asked his voice hard and his eyes blazing.

The twins eyed their older brother warily. "Just an experiment. Bit of fun really. Didn't hurt him a bit." They stammered nervously. They gulped when Kingsley read out the results their fun.

Charlie stood up and began slapping his brothers around their heads, only stopping when Ginny called out. He didn't want to accidentally hit his little sister.

"I can't believe you." He bit out. "Mean, no appreciation for other creatures, you're no better than bullies."

Fred and George had slunk down in their seats, their faces red and their ears ringing.

"It was impressive." Harry murmured to his godfather, not wanting to incur the older Weasley's wrath.

"Sounds like it." Sirius whispered back, eyeing the muscled dragon tamer. He listened as his godson regretted not being able to go to the halloween feast with its giant pumpkins and the troupe of dancing skeletons.

"That was just a rumor." Neville informed his friends. "The feast was nothing special, just a normal feast."

"But it was a feast." Ron moaned. He threw a knowing look at Hermione when she pushed Harry into going.

"Just because I remind you of your promises does not mean I was being bossy." She huffed.

"No but you were pressuring me because you really wanted to go and that made you sound a little demanding." He raised his eyebrows when she made to protest.

"That was hard." Ron mumbled. "Having to walk away from the fun."

"And the food." Harry teased him.

"Well I'm sure the food at the party was just as food." Molly fussed.

"Mum, Nick probably invited hundreds of ghosts and just three people that actually eat. Do you think there's going to be food there?" Bill asked.

"Oh there was food." Harry continued to grin.

Ron made a face at his friend. "Really wish there hadn't been." He moaned. He shivered as he was reminded of the freaky blue-black candles.

"Just setting the mood." Fred whispered in a ghostly voice, quieting as Charlie sent a glare his way. The bigger man's temper was slow to turn off.

"Oh dear you're going to freeze." Molly fretted, liking the sound of this party less and less.

"It was stupid of us really not to have cloaks with us." Hermione grumbled. "All those ghosts and in the dungeons no less." She shook her head.

Remus paled as the sound of the music was described and instinctively held his ears. "That would have been torture." He moaned.

Sirius gave his shoulder a shove. "It's not actually happening Moony." He reminded him. He looked impressed at Harry's description of the actual party.

"Wow." Neville said. "That sounds so cool and really horrible at the same time."

Harry shrugged. "That about sums it up."

"It was completely impossible not to walk through any of them though." Ron complained. "There were so many of them and they wouldn't keep still."

All the females in the room groaned at the mention of Moaning Myrtle. "Who's she?" Bill asked raising his eyebrows. Even his mum was wearing an aggravated look.

"One of the most irritating ghosts in the castle." Charlie answered. "Haunts a girls bathroom."

"How do you know her?" Ginny asked with a faint grin though she remained pale.

"My best friend was a girl." He threw a look at Tonks. "Who insisted on talking about girl stuff."

"Hey if I had to listen to you talk about dragons you could at least listen to stuff I needed to talk about." She retorted.

"Why would she haunt a toilet?" Kingsley asked, steering the conversation back to the ghost.

Harry made a face. "She had a good reason and it's not the only place she haunts." He grinned as he looked at all the former prefects in the room. "She's a bit of a perv."

Sirius's eyebrows rose. "How would you know that?" He asked in concern.

"Fourth year, an egg, a mermaid and bubbles." He answered mysteriously causing Hermione to giggle.

His godfather sighed. "I hate riddles." He thought for a minute. "Pun fully intended." He added confusing most of the room but setting his godson off.

Bill made a face when Hermione explained to the boys who the ghost was and the hardship of going to the bathroom with a ghost. "Why would you even try?" Bill asked.

"It was once. Before I knew about her." Hermione answered, blushing.

"Plus it's the closest bathroom to several classes." Ginny pointed out.

"Myrtle is actually quite nice once you get to know her." Luna informed them. "She knows a lot of secrets about the castle." She added causing the trio to look at each other in alarm.

Kingsley couldn't help laughing as he read about the food served at the party.

"That's a waste of good food." Bill said in disgust. He closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose.

"Horrible." Fred whimpered.

"Disgusting." George whined. They were both holding their stomachs and looking green. Ginny patted them consolingly on the back.

"Urgh and you didn't eat before you went did you." Tonks realized.

"Where did they get it?" Kingsley asked. "I really can't see the house elves serving anything like that."

Arthur looked intrigued. "There are lots of rooms in the dungeons that aren't being used. Suppose they're full of food just molding away."

"Nowhere near my room I assure you." Snape said clearly with a disgusted sneer.

"They waste food like that and they can't even taste it?" Charlie looked outraged. "I'm out, no seeing through me."

"If eating is a requirement then two thirds of this room will never be a ghost." Emmeline pointed out in amusement.

"Living five hundred years without eating? No thanks." Neville agreed.

"I don't know." Sirius said quietly. "I might be willing to be a ghost if that's the only way I would be able to watch out for my pup."

"But you can't die." Harry cried in shock, his hand tightening on the older man's arm.

"Don't plan on it." The older man soothed. He gave the teen a quick hug. "But if something does happen I plan on sticking around."

Several adults exchanged concerned glances. If something were to happen to the man Harry would be devastated. Worse now that they had formed such a tight bond.

"Can a ghost ground you?" Ron asked bringing a slight smile to his friend's face, though the teen still clutched at his godfather.

Kingsley continued to read, his voice quieter than normal. He got through half a page before he interrupted himself. "I'm surprised Peeves was invited."

"Since when has that damn poltergeist ever waited for an invitation?" Moody rumbled. "He goes where he wants to, does want he wants to."

"So true." Snape sighed.

"Urgh why does he always have to stir up trouble." Sirius groaned as the poltergeist called for the bathroom ghost.

"Maybe because he's been encouraged so much in the past." McGonagall gave the twins and marauders stern looks.

"Pleading with him won't help." Remus advised. "Just makes him worse if you ask me."

Fred nodded. "Bargaining works so much better." He said quietly, wincing as he drew his older brother's attention.

Neville shook his head when Hermione told Myrtle how nice it was to see her out of the toilet. "That's such an odd sentence." He mused, a grin on his face.

Hermione giggled. "Not one you're likely to hear in the muggle world that's for sure." She winced at how awkward she sounded as she conversed with the ghost.

"Aww come on Hermione, where's the charm?" Sirius teased hoping to get the glum look off his godson's face. He frowned in concern when the kid didn't even appear to have heard the remark.

Bill was quick to notice Harry's continued depression and seeing as how the twins were still too chastised to contribute he began looking for an opportunity to cause a little fun. He found it when Myrtle began listing the names people called her.

"Was that before or after she died?" Bill asked in amusement.

"William, that was rude." Molly scolded, eyeing her oldest.

"Ah come on mum, it was just a simple question." He gave her his best smile.

"Hmm well I certainly hope you don't get a chance to actually ask her that." She grumbled before flashing to the twins. "And don't you two dare."

Sirius scowled when Nick came over to ask if they were having fun. "No they aren't." He said firmly. "They're cold, hungry, and bored." He rubbed his hand down his godson's back. The kid had been too quiet for the last little bit.

Emmeline threw up her hands at Nick's displeasure when the Headless Hunt showed up. "If he's that bitter why invite them?" She asked.

"I believe he's hoping if he shows them how important he is they'll change their mind about allowing him in." Remus explained.

She stared at him in exasperation. "But he's not headless." She pointed out yet again.

"The headless hunt show is pretty awesome to watch." Charlie admitted. "I went to one of their shows a couple years ago."

"Don't let Nick hear you say that." His father warned.

"Well that Podmore could be a little more polite. He is a guest after all." Molly huffed. She continued to listen as the leader of the headless hunt noticed the three students and Harry was pressed into defending his friend.

"Ah come on Harry, that's pretty lame." Neville shocked them by saying. Harry turned his head to glare at his friend but remained silent. Sirius became even more concerned and sent a look at the dark skinned reader, thinking about taking a break so he could talk to Harry.

Kingsley understood the silent communication and lifted the book to show that there was only a couple more pages of the chapter. Sirius pursed his lips but nodded.

"What utter prats." Tonks yelled angrily when the headless hunt interrupted Nick's speech. Everyone grumbled in agreement.

"This was his big day. They didn't have to ruin it like that." Emmeline agreed.

"Perhaps I should talk to Nick." McGonagall frowned. "He really shouldn't subject himself to such ridicule."

"Good." Sirius approved when the kids decided to leave. "Head to the kitchens and let the house elves feed you."

"Or the feast, they might make it back in time." Remus pointed out hopefully, wanting the teen to get something to eat. He moaned when the mysterious voice came back.

Tonks eyes were narrowed in concentration while Ginny had huddled back into the twins arms. Bill and Charlie alternated looking between her and a cringing Boy who lived.

"Either stay where you are or go back to the party." Sirius commanded. Everyone gave him looks of disbelief.

"Do you really think that's going to happen?" Snape drawled.

"Well I had to try." The dog animagus muttered. He growled down at the boy in his arms when Harry led his friends after the voice.

"That's it." He said, digging his fingers back into his godson's side. "You do not go running after something when you don't know what it is. Especially not when it's talking about killing." He said as sternly as he could while grinning as his form of punishment finally brought the kid out of the depression he had fallen into.

"Okay, okay I got it." Harry howled, wiggling in the man's arms.

Sirius paused as Remus tugged gently on the messy hair. "You promise no more chasing after monsters?" He asked.

"Yes." The teen panted. "Umm after this book." He amended with a sheepish look.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Sirius warned as he let the teen up. He was pleased to see his godson wasn't brooding about his death any longer.

Tonks looked alarmed when Hermione and Ron were recited looking as confused as she felt. "You couldn't hear it?"

Hermione shook her head. "No only Harry was able to hear it." She said softly.

"It a bit freaky. I didn't want my best mate to be mental but it wasn't looking good." Ron added.

"Thanks mate." The dark haired teen said dryly as he batted away his godfather's hands. He sent him a reassuring smile when Hermione raised the alarm in the book.

"What?" "What is it?" Bill and Charlie cried. They could hear soft cries coming from where the twins appeared to have their arms wrapped around each other, no sign of the their tiny sister available. They gasped as the writing on the wall announced that the chamber of secrets had been opened.

"It's not a myth?" Emmeline asked in shock, taking the book from her seat mate so she could read the words.

"Unfortunately no." Dumbledore sighed.

Remus and Tonks exchanged glances before they looked at Harry and Sirius. They knew without a doubt the teen was going into the chamber.

Luna looked sad when Mrs. Norris was spotted hanging next to the words. "Poor Filch." She said softly. "He was so sad without her."

"Normally I would say it's a good thing but…" Bill trailed off unsure what to say. He winced as the rest of the students left the feast and came upon the scene.

"Well that's not suspicious." Moody rolled his normal eye while the fake one pinned the dark haired teen. "They'll be blaming you."

"Of course, I'm the wizarding worlds scapegoat."

Snape hissed under his breath when his godson used that foul word again. That child had a lot to answer for when he saw him next.

"Is he threatening them?" Emmeline asked in outrage.

"Why would he unless he knew what was going on." Bill mused. "Does he know who's opening the chamber? Or is he opening it himself?"

"I highly doubt he's the one opening it but I wouldn't put it past him to know who is." Sirius said.

Snape's eyes narrowed even further. Draco had promised him he hadn't known what his father had planned. But he remembered all the other lies Draco had told him.

Kingsley sent a questioning look at Sirius as he closed the book but the dark haired man waved him off. The kid had gotten over his funk and he knew it would embarrass him to drag him out for what would be an emotional talk. It could wait for that evening.


	29. The writing on the wall

See chapter one for disclaimers and warning.

* * *

><p>Emmeline grabbed the book from her seat mate, anxious to know more. "Thank Merlin we get some answers." She announced with relief. Not knowing was driving her mad.<p>

Bill couldn't help scoffing at her naivety. "Something tells me that's not going to happen. At least not completely."

"Don't burst my bubble." She admonished with a pout that had Sirius whistling at her in appreciation before winking at the man next to her. Raising the book to hide her blush she began reading. Her levity died as Filch arrived to find the state of his cat.

"This isn't going to be good." Kingsley sighed. He just knew the man was going to blame Harry and with his temperament he might try to hurt the teen. Really it wouldn't take much more before the kid's godfather broke down.

"Must have been quite a shock." Charlie murmured, thinking of his dragons. "Mrs. Norris was basically his life."

"Someone really should have taken her down before he got there." Tonks agreed looking sad.

"He was the first adult on scene." Hermione told them, her voice somber. She hissed out a breath when the man rounded on her friend.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth to keep silent, knowing the man was hurting. But he hated that his pup was about to be verbally attacked, something the insecure teen did not need. Remus clapped a hand on his friend's back, his own face grim.

Bill growled. "If I have to choose between feeling sorry for Filch and concern for Harry, family wins out so he better be careful with what he says."

Harry stared at the older redhead in surprise, earning an exasperated but pointed look back. He shrugged sheepishly.

Tonks sat up angrily at hearing the next line. "Upset is one thing. But he has no right to threaten Harry like that." She cried.

"It was just shock talking I'm sure." Arthur said in an attempt to calm the females in the room down. His wife gave him a sour look.

McGonagall had pursed her lips. "He better be glad I didn't hear exactly what he'd been shouting." She breathed heavily through her nose. "That a member of the school staff would say something like that to a student is unacceptable."

"Thank Merlin." Emmeline sighed as she read about Dumbledore arriving and removing the cat. Molly made a sound of agreement as she clutched at her husband's arm. Both Weasley parents were staring worriedly in the direction of their daughter.

"Unfortunately I could not get to her before the whole school was able to view such a travesty." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Probably waited on purpose." Harry muttered, ducking his head into his godfather's shoulder.

"Why are you taking them?" Tonks asked with a frown. It sounded to her like the man was going to accuse them of something. Emmeline was frowning over the top of the book and even Molly had turned to stare at him.

"They're second years Albus." Moody grunted. "They wouldn't have the know how to do this."

"It was merely to question them as they had been first on the scene." Dumbledore answered, feeling a small flare of irritation at being questioned yet again.

"It didn't help the gossip that you held them back like that." Neville told him. "Just made the rumors more valid."

"No." Remus said slowly as Lockhart stepped up to offer his office. "I really think this is a matter that needs to be dealt with in the headmaster's office or maybe the infirmary."

"Without the git." Bill added. "We don't need to hear any more of his ramblings."

"Really." Emmeline huffed. "There is no need to trek all the way there when a perfectly fine office is being offered."

"It's not so much the office as who's offering it." Charlie pointed out. He couldn't help grinning at the look on her face.

"Actually the office is as horrible as the professor occupying it." Hermione reminded them. She listened as the four professors led them down the hall.

"Okay I understand Minivera going." Remus started, a suspicious look on his face. "Three of her students are there and she is the deputy headmaster. But why is Severus going? Shouldn't he be escorting his snakes and calming them? I'm sure that's what Flitwick and Sprout were doing."

"The headmaster might have needed my help." The man answered stiffly.

"With what?" Charlie snarled. "Examining a dead cat?"

"I do know a lot about dark curses." He continued with a glare. "Trust me I would have preferred to be elsewhere." He sneered as the Lockhart portraits dashed out of sight with curlers in their hair.

There was a wave of laughter around the room at this, the twins trying in vain to restrain their hilarity out of concern for their sister.

Remus couldn't help mocking the girl next to him. "Vanity means much more than brains or talent." He teased.

She scrunched up her nose at being reminded of her earlier words. "Oh shut it you." She grumbled.

"Hey at least they had the sense to get out of sight." Charlie pointed out through his own laughter.

Sirius crinkled his nose as Dumbledore poked and prodded the cat. "That's morbid." He muttered to his godson. Harry gave him an amused look before deliberately glancing towards the stairs where the elf head were hung. Sirius shrugged. "Well that's morbid too." He mumbled.

"But what is there to poke?" Tonks asked, a confused and disgusted look on his face. "I thought she was dead."

"We couldn't be that lucky." Ron grumbled, earning several disgusted looks and a smack from his female best friend.

The darkly dressed potions master rolled his eyes in annoyance at being called out in the book for his expression. "Of course I was amused. That idiot was prancing around spouting the most ridiculous nonsense." He finished, glaring at the smirking marauders.

"I didn't know he could smile." Sirius whispered to his best friend and godson.

"Well it did say peculiar expression." Harry retorted causing them both to snort with laughter.

Emmeline was frowning down at the look. "What is the transmogrifian torture?" She asked before reading the next couple of lines.

"Ridiculous nonsense." Snape sneered.

"Really it sounds almost Egyptian but I've never heard of it." Bill mused. He looked thoughtful.

"That's because it does not exist." McGonagall snapped. "That man makes up words off the top of his head."

Harry snorted when Lockhart claimed he could have said the counter curse to save her. "More like removed all her internal organs if he tried." He muttered eliciting a worried look at the bitterness in his voice.

"Well really." Emmeline's frown had deepened. "If it's so common that he's seen it used so many times then why haven't we heard about it?"

"I think she's finally starting to realize." Fred stage whispered.

"That Lockhart's an idiot and a fake." George smirked.

"And that he doesn't know what in Merlin's shaggy eyebrows he's doing." They chimed.

"Boys, must you be so crude?" Molly sighed.

Emmeline sent them a ferocious glare before lifting the book and continuing in a stiff voice that softened as Filch sobbed into his hands.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Filch like that." Charlie said. He appeared upset by the image.

"She's his family." Luna pointed out. "The only family he has."

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they contemplated this. "That kind of sucks." George said finally as he looked around at his large family. He turned to look at Harry when the boy admitted feeling sorry for the man-but not nearly as sorry as he felt for himself.

"Harry." Hermione gasped in shock. The dark haired teen flushed as everyone turned to stare at him.

"It's okay kid." Sirius said with a warning look to the rest of the room. "It's a natural reaction."

"I didn't want to be expelled and after the car…" He trailed off swallowing hard. "I didn't want to go back to the Dursleys."

"You won't." The dog animagus murmured pulling him into a one armed hug. He was pleased when the teen didn't protest his declaration this time.

"Why would you think that you'd be expelled?" Tonks asked as she stared sadly at the boy. "You didn't do anything."

He shrugged. "I'm used to being blamed for everything. No one's ever believed me before so..." He shrugged again.

"Filch certainly wouldn't have believed you so don't be feeling sorry for thinking about yourself." Bill told him firmly. He quirked an eyebrow at hearing that Mrs. Norris looked stuffed.

'Well if nothing else Filch can always keep her around." Charlie offered. "Prop her up on the desk. Then she wouldn't be totally gone."

Moody pinned him with his eye. "I'm beginning to understand why you're friends with that one." He said pointing to the pink haired girl. "Both crazy as loons."

The trio were exchanging looks. "I think he did keep her in his room." Ron whispered with wide eyes. "She wasn't in the hospital wing with the others."

Hermione made a disgusted face. "I really didn't want to have to think about that." She shushed the two boys leaving Remus to ponder what he'd heard. There had been others?"

Snape sneered when Lockhart claimed that they could read a story of his effort against similar attacks. "Of course it is. He can't wipe his arse without it being in one of his books." Snape sneered.

"Severus Snape." McGonagall reproached though her lips were twitching. Sirius was chuckling under his breath while the current fifth years were gaping at the man in disbelief.

"First it was a counter curse and now it's various amulets." Bill rolled his eyes. "Lockhart can't even make up his mind about what story to tell."

"Please for the love of Merlin question the kids already so they can get out of there." Sirius pleaded as the twins made sounds of disgust.

"I second that." Kingsley offered, a long suffering look on his face.

Several of the room's occupants raised their eyebrows in Emmeline's direction when she read Dumbledore's announcement that the cat wasn't dead. "Well he didn't actually examine the cat so it's entirely plausible he misdiagnosed the problem." She said stiffly.

"I can't believe you're still sticking up for him." Moody rolled his eyes.

Sirius sat up slowly at the news that the cat was petrified, jostling the kid at his side. "She was what?" He asked hoarsely. He looked down at this godson. "Just what kind of monster was this?"

Harry gave him a small grin. "I don't think it would be a good idea to tell you this early in the book."

"That bad?" The man asked in trepidation.

"Don't worry Sirius. It looks like our two animal experts are on the job." Tonks pointed to both Remus and Charlie who appeared to be thinking deeply. "We should know soon."

Emmeline frowned as she continued reading, Filch accusing Harry and Dumbledore assuring the man that a bunch of twelve years couldn't have possibly done it.

"Then why'd you pull the kids in there?" Molly demanded. "I can just imagine them sitting there frightened to the ends of their hair while the lot of you talk about death and curses."

Kingsley nodded. "There's no reason they had to sit there witnessing that. You could have easily questioned them later." He narrowed his eyes when in the book Snape stepped forward to speak. He agreed with Harry's thoughts that whatever the man had to say wasn't going to be good.

"Of course not, he's always pointing out my faults and wrongdoing." Harry agreed with his book self.

"How else are you to learn?" Snape retorted lazily. "Am I not the only one that does dare criticize the golden boy?"

Sirius was about to interfere but stopped at the look on his godson's face. The kid appeared to be getting some satisfaction from sparring with the other man. "Actually my relatives do a pretty good job of it." Harry tossed back pleased to see a look of disgust on his professor's face.

"Take care in the future Mr. Potter not to compare me to those people." He hissed back, any lightheartedness gone from his voice.

"Don't give me a reason to." Harry murmured back.

"How do you know he wasn't at the feast?" Charlie asked once the man's response had been read. "Maybe they just left slightly early."

"It was obvious the troublesome trio were not at the feast, something everyone noticed, not just me." Snape rolled his eyes, knowing the stocky redhead wanted to accuse him of spying on the brat. He lifted an eyebrow when his other self pointed out the flaw in the children's explanation.

"Ah he's got you there. You're not going to be able to explain what happened properly." Kingsley realized.

"Well he could but he's not likely going to be believed." Emmeline corrected her seat mate.

Fred sighed as Harry tried to explain. "Be more believable if you hadn't stuttered." He told the dark haired teen.

"And if you didn't have Ron with you." George added with a smirk.

"What does that matter?" Tonks asked though after hanging around with Charlie she had a pretty good idea.

"It is a well known fact that Weasley wouldn't go to bed without eating something." Snape drawled, faint amusement showing on his face for a moment as the boy's stomach proved his point.

The Weasleys burst out laughing, even Ginny was able to chuckle weakly at her brother's bottomless pit of a stomach.

"Never did get anything to eat that night." Ron grumbled good naturedly. His smile turned to a glare as Emmeline read out Snape's threat to take Harry off the Quidditch team for not telling the truth.

"Oi." Sirius called. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"One, it wasn't just Harry. Ron and Hermione were there too." Remus pointed out calmly. "Secondly, punishment should fit the crime."

"He was just worried about the upcoming Quidditch game." Charlie sneered. "Just goes to show you that Slytherins always find ways to cheat."

"Don't worry. I wasn't about to let that happen." McGonagall assured them with a gloating smirk at her colleague.

"Ahhhh good one Minnie." Sirius cheered.

"Mr. Black, I don't care how much you approve you will not call me by that vile name or I will find a way to give you detention." She hissed.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm in permanent detention." He threw back, the laughter gone from his face. Harry threw her a reproachful look for reminding his godfather about his situation, something he seemed to have forgotten in the last day or so.

Sirius turned his anger on the headmaster as the man searched the boy for wrongdoing. "Oi stop trying to make my pup feel like it's his fault.".

"And you had better not be trying to see into his mind." Remus warned, his protective instincts coming into play. He growled when Filch demanded punishment.

"Just because he's hurting doesn't mean everyone else should suffer." Bill threw out, an irritated look on his face.

"Besides." Hermione said softly with a quick glance at Ginny that everyone missed. "There was punishment of sorts."

Emmeline gave a small sigh of relief when Dumbledore announced that a potion would revive Mrs. Norris. "Well that's good." She murmured. "He can take comfort in that at least." She turned to glare at Sirius, knowing the man had rolled his eyes at her sympathy even if she hadn't seen it. She pursed her lips when she read about Lockhart offering to make the potion.

"He had the gall to say that in front of the youngest potions master in the country?" Kingsley asked in shock. For once he was thankful he didn't have school aged children. He would seriously consider removing them from Hogwarts if Lockhart were still there.

"That was a little foolish of him." Emmeline admitted.

"A little?" McGonagall snorted. "I thought Severus was going to kill him on the spot."

"Ahh why didn't you?" The twins complained.

Tonks sat up slowly as Dumbledore finally dismissed the students. "So wait," She said as her pink hair darkened. "You put them through all that, caused rumors to fly about their involvement, and then didn't bother to question them at all?"

"Or." Remus added in a loud voice. "Given them information or reassurance. Maybe if you had let them know you had things under control they wouldn't have gone out and investigated on their own."

"How do you know they did?" Neville asked curiously.

"It's Harry." Fred teased. "That's pretty much a forgone conclusion."

"Don't even try pup." Sirius advised, half stern and half playful as the kid looked on the verge of defending himself. "It'll only get you in more trouble." The teen snapped his mouth closed with a pout.

There were mixed reviews when Harry asked his friends if he should have told the adults about the voice.

"Yes," the professors chorused looking at the teen in frustration.

"No." Sirius, Bill, Charlie, and Moody said. "Don't need to give them something to make them think you're abnormal." The older man said gruffly.

"As much as I distrust the headmaster at this time I say it might have been a good idea to tell him." Remus admitted. "But just him. I shudder to think what Lockhart would have said if he'd heard."

Ron quickly shook his head at hearing that his friend was worried about his feelings on the matter. "I wasn't doubting you mate." Ron told him. "Just wondering why everything always has to happen to you."

"I've been wondering that for years Ron." The dark haired teen answered with a grin that his his godfather sighing.

Emmeline continue reading telling them about Ron remembering something about the chamber that Bill might have told him.

"There's a bit about it in Hogwarts a History. I used to read you that book to get you to sleep." Bill laughed at the look of horror on his younger brother's face.

"Ha." Hermione laughed. " So you have read the book, in a sense."

"Not voluntarily." He mumbled, glaring at this oldest brother. He winced as he laughed at Filch being a squib in the book.

"It's not funny." Molly scolded. "Just think of cousin Arnold." She reminded them causing her children to look down in shame, all laughter gone.

"I think if all my family was magical and I wasn't I'd be bitter too." Luna said in a soft voice. Harry thought of his aunt Petunia and how much she hated anything to do with magic. He wondered if she'd always been that way or if it happened after his mum had left for Hogwarts. He shrugged when in the book he cautioned his friends that they should get to bed before Snape could find something else to pin on them.

"I don't have to frame you." The man retorted. "You get into enough trouble as it is." He raised an eyebrow when the redhead went to retort. "You did find Mrs. Norris first did you not?"

"Slimy git." Ron mumbled under his breath. He sent a quick look to his sister when Emmeline told them how Filch couldn't get the words on the wall to clean off.

"Are they still there?" She asked looking up from the book.

"No." McGonagall answered. "They disappeared after the monster was killed. Though how that happened I have no idea."

"I'm just glad they're gone." Ron spoke up. "We really didn't need a reminder of what happened."

Molly gave him a sympathetic look before frowning at hearing how Filch was terrorizing the students in his grief.

"Those poor kids. Really you should have insisted he stop or take a vacation or something. He shouldn't be around students in that condition." She worried.

"Indeed, I think we should get a free pass." Fred grinned widely in anticipation.

"For every detention we unjustly served during that year we don't serve one this year." George bargained, matching his brother's grin.

McGonagall snorted. "There were no undeserved detentions for you two." She reminded them.

"Worth a try." They said to general laugher. They tightened their arms when Ron explained that his sister was so upset because she was very fond of cats.

"Not that fond." Charlie said with a quick look at his sister. He wanted to know what was causing the spunky girl such distress and yet he was terrified to know.

Harry shook his head when his friend tied to cheer Ginny up by reassuring her that the perpetrator would be caught. "I'm sure that made her feel better." He muttered

Ron winced. Telling his sister that they would catch her and expel her probably didn't help. His lips quirked at hearing about Hermione's strange behavior before giving Harry a sympathetic look when the book told of him being punished by Snape.

Remus sighed and sent a disappointed look at the potions professor. "I was really beginning to change my mind about your treatment of Harry but it seems you just can't help harassing him can you?"

Snape resisted rolling his eyes. "The brat spent the whole lesson trying to finish a history essay under his desk instead of paying attention." He sneered, more intent on exposing the brat's wrong doing than in defending himself.

Sirius scoffed. "Like he would do something like that."

"Ummm actually." Harry shrugged sheepishly.

"Harry." Remus scolded. "Why didn't you have that essay done in the first place?"

"It was Binns and completely useless." He retorted without thinking. Remus just shook his head.

"That is not an acceptable excuse Mr. Potter." McGonagall scolded. She shot a pointed look at the dog animagus.

Sirius rolled his eyes at the obvious signal for some parental words of wisdom. "Not that I blame you but try not to do them in Snape's classes." He instructed bringing a smile to his godson's face and a disgusted look from his former head of house.

He tilted his head in confusion at hearing the the Hufflepuff from the Herbology class was treating his kid like he had some horrible disease.

"Well that's a turnaround from the first day of classes." Kingsley said in astonishment.

"Knew he was a git." Charlie grumbled.

"Just wait." Ron sighed. "It gets worse." He shrugged as his own history essay was short.

"Because I wasn't stupid enough to do it in potions." He teased his friend.

"You both should have done it when it was first assigned." Molly admonished.

"What's the fun in that?" Fred asked, ducking his head against his mother's glare. He gave a little laugh at hearing that Hermione was trying to read the whole library.

"Ha ha." She scoffed with a hurt look gracing her face.

"Come on Mione, you have to admit you went a little mad there for a while." Ron pleaded not wanting the girl to be mad at him.

"Well I wanted answers." She retorted.

Tonks raised an eyebrow when Hermione complained about all the copies of Hogwarts a history being checked out. "But you have a copy don't you?" She asked. "Aren't you always quoting stuff out of it?"

"I think the more important question is why are so many people interested in it all of the sudden? Charlie pointed out, curious why anyone would want to read such a dry book, barring the bookworms of course.

"Someone must have spread the word that it contained information about the chamber." Bill realized.

"Urgh now how are you supposed to find out?" Tonks asked in disappointment.

"Oh don't worry. She finds a better source." Ron smirked bringing a smile to his friend's face and catching the interest of the surrounding adults.

Emmeline continued reading as the girl told her friends why she wanted the book before raising an eyebrow at hearing the two boys had had ten days to complete their history essays.

At this the two professors, Molly and Remus turned to look at the two boys.

"It was a very busy time." Harry hurried to say. "Lots of Quidditch practice."

"And the death day party." Ron added. "The chamber being opened was a big distraction."

"Or you were just being lazy and didn't want to do it." Bill finished. He listened as the book described the history class and the uniqueness of Binns, sitting forward again at the mention of something interrupting the boring lesson.

"Should we be worried?" Sirius asked in resignation.

"The only threat was from shock, that a history class taught by Binns could actually be interesting." Harry smirked.

Fred looked confused when the thing turned out to be Hermione putting up her hand. "But you do that in every class." He pointed out. He hated being in the dark, especially when you consider he had been in the school when all of this had happened.

"Multiple times." Snape assured them.

"Something tells me that Binns has never been interrupted before." Remus injected dryly.

"Do you think he'll notice?" Sirius asked with a laugh.

"Can I just point out how sad it is that a teacher is amazed when a student shows an interest in his class." Emmeline pointed out after the next paragraph.

Kingsley sighed. "Binns is one thing that we can and will be changing once we're done." He looked interested when the teen asked about the chamber.

"Hmmm smart, not only is he likely to tell you," Fred grinned.

"But he probably won't remember telling you after the fact." George added with a smirk.

Bill looked incense that Binns insisted that history was about facts and not myths. "One of the best parts of history is the legends." He protested.

"Most myths have some basis in fact." Sirius said at the same time. They grinned at each other.

Charlie laughed when Hermione interrupted the professor for a second time. "I would have loved to have been in that class."

"She's very persistent when she wants information." Neville told them, a scared look on his face before he burst out laughing.

"Others would call it stubborn." Arthur gave her a fond smile.

"No just very worried." Harry said giving her hand a squeeze. He smiled in triumphant as the professor gave in.

"I can't believe you actually got him to interrupt his lesson." Snape tried not to appear as impressed as he was.

"They seem to be able to do the impossible." Kingsley agreed.

Emmeline nodded in agreement as she picked up from where she'd left off, giving them a brief history of Hogwarts and its founders.

"But that's to be expected." Kingsley protested as she told of the disagreements. "A group of people, no matter how close, will always fight to a certain extent. Even the marauders." He added as an example.

"Families, friends, no one can live a completely conflict free life." Arthur added reminding his sons of all their fights.

Emmeline frowned as she read about Slytherin wanting to refuse certain students. "And the pureblood supremacy starts."

Sirius scoffed. "Of course Slytherin started it, long line of prejudiced gits." He snarled thinking of his family.

"It's kind of understandable." Hermione started. "When you look at the time period they were in. Muggles were treating wizards really bad."

"I'm completely against Dudley ever coming to Hogwarts after the way he's treated me." Harry mused. "So yeah I can understand it a little."

"And it doesn't say what the arguments were on either side so we really can't say one way or another what happened." She finished leaving most of the room looking thoughtful.

"He must have been really devoted to his cause, or really hurt by what the others said to have left his home." Luna said sadly.

Snape had a brief flash about how he would feel if he were forced to leave the school. "He put a lot of himself into the castle and to just leave like that…" He sighed shaking his head.

Neville choked on a laugh while everyone looked at the dark haired teen in amusement as the sudden comparison of Binns to a tortoise.

He merely shrugged as the professor went on to say that Slytherin had supposedly built a secret chamber that the others didn't know about.

"I don't blame him." Moody offered. "Never give up all of your secrets."

"And I'm sure he wasn't the only one that had secrets in the castle." Remus said in an attempt to be fair.

"There has always been a rumor of Rowena Ravenclaw having a secret library." Emmeline admitted.

"Yes but that library probably didn't have a monster in it." Molly protested.

"No but who's to say it's not full of books on the darkest magic." Moody pointed out, effectively shutting everyone up. He coked his head in interest hearing at only the heir would be able to open the chamber and let out the horror within.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the horror within part was probably added to spice up the legend. Bits like that tend to get added over the years."

Harry nodded. "Now that I think about it the 'monster' was probably a pet to Slytherin."

"Some pet." Ron snorted.

"Pet?" Remus mumbled looking thoughtful.

"I really don't like how well acquainted you seem with this monster." Sirius groaned. The kid talked about it almost like it was his own pet.

Hermione was mulling over her friend's words. "It could have been a defense mechanism." She realized. "If he was really worried about being attacked."

"Then why didn't he get rid of it or at least tell the others when he left." Ron asked with an aggravated look. "Would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"No doubt he was too angry and hurt at the time and later didn't know how to inform them." The bushy haired girl shrugged.

Emmeline looked thoughtful as she continued, telling the others that the chamber had been searched for many times without being found.

"Well if one of the founders hid it so that only his heir could find it I highly doubt it would be easy." Moody said in exasperation.

Ron started to smirk before Harry threw him a warning look. He didn't need Sirius to go all protective just yet. He sighed when in the book Hermione asked about what was in the chamber.

"You just had to ask that didn't you?" Bill asked while Sirius loudly groaned.

"I wanted to know all the details. Don't you?" She questioned.

Remus sighed. "I think we're going to end up knowing more than I want to know."

Luna had a rare frown on her face as Binns dismissed the existence of the chamber and its monster. "Just because he hasn't seen it does not mean it doesn't exist."

"But it's hard to believe in the abstract for some people." Emmeline admitted. "I much prefer it if I could see proof."

"Bookworms have no imagination." Charlie scoffed.

"That's a very general statement." Neville spoke up. "Look at Luna. She's in Ravenclaw and has the best imagination I've ever seen."

Charlie shrugged though he grinned at the teen, happy to see him interacting more. "Ah there's exceptions to every rule."

"Amazingly the Lions are making good arguments for once." Snape sneered as the trio's year mates brought up some very good points about why the chamber hadn't been found.

"What Dean's saying is true. Even if Dumbledore had found the chamber he wouldn't have been able to get in." Harry said.

"Why do I feel like you're saying you can?" Sirius groaned as he eyed the teen out of the corner of his eye. In the book Binns went on a rant before forcibly bringing the class back to task.

"And the fun's over." Neville grinned before pretending to fall asleep. His year mates burst into laughter while Fred and George studied him with a contemplative stare.

Hearing Emmeline read about Ron going on a rant about Slytherin and declaring he'd rather be kicked out than be a snake had Sirius glared at the cringing redhead. His pup had already shown that he had developed a complex concerning that issue. He didn't need his best friend reinforcing it.

"Sorry mate." Ron said in a low voice.

"Don't mind him Harry." Fred called to the dark haired teen. " He's just talking off the top of his head."

"Like always." George butted in. "We think it would've been wicked if you were in Slytherin."

"Aside from giving Snape a heart attack."

"And permanent indigestion."

"The snakes are hiding some true beauties in their mist."

"The Greengrass sisters." They agreed together. "Course there's Malfoy, but you can't have everything." Fred added.

"If you're done." Snape drawled in exasperation, most of his ire displaced by the small smile he could see gracing the brat's face. Though why he should care if the kid was unhappy was beyond him.

"You really should have told us Harry." Hermione scolded.

He shrugged. "It wasn't that big of a deal." He said before grinning sheepishly as Sirius elbowed him lightly.

"It certainly is a big deal if you were worrying about it almost a full year later." She huffed. Her frown deepened when Colin tried to tell Harry what people had been saying about him.

"What were people saying?" Kingsley asked in some trepidation.

"Nothing good." Neville answered making a face.

"Either the hero or the villain." Harry recited in a bitter voice. "There's never a middle ground with me. In this case I'm Slytherin's heir."

"Oh come on." Sirius snarled. "All they're basing it off of is the fact that you were first on scene. But Ron and Hermione were there too, I bet no ones saying that about them."

"They don't have the history Potter has." Moody pointed out helpfully, earning growls from the marauders.

Tonks frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked looking at her mentor.

"Honestly you three. " Molly groaned. She sent a chastising look at the teens as they ended up at the scene of the attack.

"What? We were walking, we didn't purposely head there." Ron protested, a slight pout gracing his face.

"But once we were, there was no harm in it." Harry spoke up.

Bill closed his eyes. "No harm in what?" He asked warily. He shook his head when the dark haired boy began investigating the ground under the words on the wall.

Sirius tugged gently on the messy hair. "And what if the monster had shown up? Or the one controlling him?" He asked sternly. "Why can't you just leave things alone for once?"

"It was the middle of the day." Tonks pointed out helpfully. "I doubt they were in that much danger. "

"It is still unacceptable." McGonagall said furiously. "Mr. Potter you will do well to remember that you are a child and a student and it is not your responsibility. Any of it."

Harry had shrank back at her tirade and now he looked helplessly at his godfather. The older man snorted. "I agree with her."

Charlie sat up with a thoughtful look on his face as Hermione found the spiders fleeing the scene. "That's unusual behavior for spiders." He mused.

Remus nodded. "And they're still acting like that almost twenty four after the event…" He trailed off.

Bill sent a sympathetic look to his youngest brother before turning to glare at the twins.

"Is your fear so bad that you can't even look at them?" Emmeline asked in surprise a moment later.

"It was." The blushing redhead admitted. "It's different now though." He said with a shudder that caught everyone's' attention.

"That's not really funny." Neville frowned at Hermione when she giggled at Ron's fear.

She looked down in shame. "I know, especially now. But at the time it was hard to imagine him being afraid of something as small as a spider, especially after he had sacrificed himself in the chess match."

"Really?" Ron asked in disbelief, happiness welling inside of him. He grinned when a good majority of the adults turned to glare at Fred after hearing a recitation of the cause of his fear.

"I was five and it was accidental magic." Fred defended himself. "I was angry that he broke my toy and it just happened. I didn't consciously do it."

"No but you weren't sorry that you did either." Ron retorted.

Moody looked up interested when the reading continued and Harry mentioned the water that had been on the floor at the time of the attack.

"Good." He muttered as Ron pointed out the door it must have come from. He leaned forward when the kid went to go through the door only to jerk back.

Harry couldn't help chuckling. "He really had me worried there, the look on his face."

"Was it the monster?" Molly asked fearfully causing eyes to widen.

"No." Ron grumbled, shooting his friend a look.

Arthur sighed shooting the dark haired teen a reproving look for worrying them for no reason. "That wasn't very nice." He said causing Harry to flush slightly.

"What is it with you three and girl's bathrooms?" Bill asked with a chuckle. "First the troll and now this?"

"They can be very useful." Hermione said with a mysterious smile.

Tonks shrugged at hearing that it was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "But she's always flooding the bathroom." She pointed out. "What's so special about that? Her eyes widened as the bathrooms current state was read out.

"Huh, I don't think a ghost can do that much damage. No matter how hard she tried." Kingsley pointed out unnecessarily.

"Something else has been in that bathroom." Remus realized in horror.

"Which should be a clue to get out of there." Sirius cried. Feeling his distress Harry moved over so that he was once again leaning against the older man, letting him know he was okay.

"That was the same bathroom that Hermione had gone to cry in." Ron informed them. "The one the troll found her in."

"I figured Myrtle would keep everyone else away so I could have privacy." The girl said.

Bill shook his head. "That bathroom is cursed."

Tonks moaned as Harry motioned for Hermione to ask the important questions. "Ugh it would have been better if you had just asked her directly.".

"Myrtle is very sensitive." Emmeline added as she continued to read. She took them through Myrtle's reaction to the whispering**, **telling them how miserable the ghost was.

"If she was so miserable why'd she come back as a ghost?" Bill asked with a roll of his eyes.

George thought about laughing at the sucidial ghost before realizing that the subject wasn't one that should be taken lightly, especially with the present group. He did laugh when his tactless little brother pointed out that she was already dead.

Tonks wrinkled her nose as Myrtle flew down to the u-bend of the plumbing. "My favorite place to hang out." She muttered sarcastically as she wrinkled her nose. Just the thought of everything that went through that particular pipe caused her stomach to revolt.

Emmeline continued as the three students exited the bathroom only to be caught by Percy.

"Come on guys." Charlie admonished, seeing the looks on his brothers' faces. "He really does have the right of it in this instance. If I'd caught Ron coming out of a girl's loo I might take him to the infirmary to make sure he's alright." He finished with a laugh.

"Oi, what about us?" Fred demanded. "Wouldn't you be concerned about us too?"

"No." Charlie answered. "I'd start checking for anything that could be exploded instead."

George thought about it for a second. "Can't fault you there." He agreed. He did frown as he listened to Percy scolding the three, making statements that make it appear as if he believed they had petrified the cat and even bringing Ginny into it.

Things were quiet as the the three students made their way angrily back to the common room and attempted to study.

Sirius groaned when Hermione gave it up as a lost cause. "Oh no, this can't be good." Hermione winced in agreement as she glanced apprehensively at her potions professor.

Neville laughed. "End of the world, Hermione not doing her homework." He nodded when Ron mentioned Malfoy as being the best candidate for being the heir.

"He really didn't help himself with his attitude." Snape agreed, an almost sad look on his face before he turned to glare at the trio. "That however does not give you leave to attack him."

"We didn't." Harry answered.

"Not him anyway." Ron muttered under his breath.

Arthur snarled when Lucius Malfoy was mentioned. "That bastard is the definition of pure evil." Arthur snarled. "Only Voldemort himself being worse." Neville privately disagreed thinking Bellatrix was just as evil.

Remus gave a large sigh when Harry asked how they could prove the Malfoys were involved. "You don't. You leave it for the adults." He shook his head when Hermione mentioned a plan would would break a lot of rules not to mention being dangerous.

"Ms. Granger." McGonagall said shocked. "Just what are you planning?" She demanded as the young witch sank down in her seat.

"From the looks of it nothing good." Bill chuckled as he eyed the usually strait laced girl. He whistled when she explained the plan in the book.

There was a deafening silence. "Where are you going to get Polyjuice?" Sirius asked finally. He didn't know whether to be shocked, horrified, or proud. He couldn't help the little laugh that escaped as he felt the lounging teen tense and cross his arms over his ribs to protect them from prying fingers.

"I think they're going to make it." Bill answered, awe in his voice.

"But it's a sixth year potion." Emmeline felt the need to point out.

"Which means it would be incredibly dangerous to attempt." McGonagall ground out. Hermione paled as she looked from her to the head of Slytherin house. The man looked furious, his fingers digging into the arms of his chair, the thin lips clamped tight over gritted teach.

"If it didn't involve brewing a dangerous potion against the rules it would be a good plan." Remus admitted while keeping an eye on his former colleague. He wouldn't allow the kids to be attacked no matter how much they might deserve it. Honestly even the marauders hadn't been so bold as to risk their life on a potion that was far too advanced for them. Well at least he hadn't he amended as the animagus potion popped into his head.

Neville made a face at the thought of being stuck as slytherins forever. "That would be horrible."

"Only one of the possible consequences you could have faced." Snape said finally, his words a low hiss. "Though it would be a fitting punishment I suppose."

"And how exactly did you get your hands on the recipe if the book is in the restricted section.?" McGonagall demanded.

"We had permission." Harry assured her in a low but somewhat amused voice. He could feel the lack of tension in his godfather and so felt safe about the others finding out about the potion.

Remus groaned. "Of course. Lockhart." He added at everyone's confused looks. There was a chorus of groans around the room.

"I'll look forward to seeing if you actually brew it." Snape said, his voice menacing. "And finding out exactly where you got the ingredients from." He added causing all three to gulp nervously.

"Now Severus, you can't issue detention for this." Dumbledore reminded him.

"Who said anything about detention?"


	30. The Rogue Bludger

See chapter one for disclaimers and warnings.

The next chapter had a little accident and I have to rewrite it. Due to heavy workload today and tomorrow it won't be out until sunday.

Happy reading.

Arthur accepted the book with a look of trepidation. Harry could tell that the man didn't really want to read anything that might cause his children pain and hardship. "What's the title Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur read out the words, giving him a confused look when the teen flopped back in his seat.

"It's a Quidditch chapter so there shouldn't be anything about the chamber or..." He shot a quick glance at the smallest redhead. "I don't think you'll have a bad time reading."

"Umm Harry aren't you forgetting about …" Hermione trailed off not wanting to say the name. "Doesn't he try to come visit you in the hospital wing?"

Sirius's eyes widened at the mention of the infirmary but bit back his instinctive words of worry. From the sounds of it something bigger was going on. He could wait the few minutes it would take to read the chapter and find out what happened.

Harry's eyes widened. "Crap, sorry Mr. Weasley. It might not be included in this chapter but there is another attack coming."

Arthur sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Thanks for the heads up kids. It'll be better if I get it than Molly. She doesn't need to read that."

"Okay that's it." Bill declared seething in frustration and worry for his family, all of whom were acting like someone had died. He, and from the looks of it Charlie, were out of the loop.

Noticing that his older brother was too angry to continue Charlie faced his father. "What's going on? What happened?" He demanded. He could see Remus and Sirius nodding, looking as confused as he felt.

"And don't tell us we'll find out as we read." Bill injected harshly, seeing the headmaster about to do just that.

"Bill." Ginny piped up from within George's arms.

He looked at her pale face and wide dark eyes with dawning realization. "You get attacked don't you?" He croaked. Sirius felt Harry tense against his arm.

The twins both nodded before she could reply causing the two older Weasley children to pale.

"Come here Shorty." Charlie requested. She hesitated for a moment before scrambling over Fred and into his waiting arms.

"When?" Bill demanded hoarsely. He was looking at Harry.

"End of the book." The dark haired teen whispered.

"Bill, I'm going to start now." Arthur advised, drawing in a steading breath. His wife's quiet sobs were tearing at his heart but he figured the sooner they got through this the better everyone would feel.

Kingsley couldn't help snorting despite the tense situation at hearing that Lockhart resisted bringing more live creatures to class. "The man actually learned something."

"Just makes me worry about what he did instead." Tonks said wryly. She just knew it involved a certain teen she was coming to care a lot for.

"It certainly wasn't actual teaching." Hermione grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not sure if I didn't prefer the pixies." Harry added with a disgruntled look that caught his godfather's eye.

"What did he do to you?" The marauders asked together giving him a warm glow of pleasure.

"It'll be funnier if you read about it." Ron offered with a faint smile, his humor somewhat diminished by his families' pain.

Harry gave him a weak glare. "Funny for you maybe."

Emmeline sighed and laid her head on the back of the couch. "It's going to get worse isn't it?"

Neville mumbled an agreement to her before looking at the trio. "Do you think Umbridge took notes from him or the other way around?" He asked with a distasteful look on his face.

Ron snorted, a glimmer of humor on his face. "At least she lets us read them ourselves. Can you imagine listening to her croak out the words all class?"

Harry looked up horrified. "That'd be almost worse than being hit with a crucio."

Snape flashed him an irritated glance. "You've obviously never experienced the pain of one."

The dark haired teen snorted bitterly. "That's what you know." He shot back, instinctively flinching at the hand on his back. He turned to smile weakly at his godfather. "I'm okay, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Hey." Sirius leaned down to whisper. "When you need to talk about it I'm here. I already know remember." Harry nodded, swallowing hard past the lump in his throat.

Arthur sent them a concerned look before he continued reading telling them how Lockhart had Harry help with the reenactments.

"Of course." Remus sighed. "Harry are you sure he didn't hurt you in any way?"

"The worst of what he did, to me anyway, is in this chapter." The teen answered quietly.

"That didn't exactly answer his question." Sirius pointed out. He eyed his godson. "You didn't lie to me did you?" He asked raising his eyebrows to show the kid he was more curious than mad.

Harry paused for a fraction of a second. "Not about this." He answered with a slight grin, shifting around in his seat. He wrinkled his nose about being reminded of playing someone affected with a babbling curse.

"That was hilarious." Ron admitted with a grin while Hermione tried to hide her own smile.

Neville laughed outright. "Lockhart kept having to poke Harry to get him to stumble around the room. And he absolutely refused to open his mouth." Harry crossed his arms and glared, not noticing the adults stiffening at the details.

Snape rolled his eyes in disgust as some of the other acts. "I must be mistaken but I was under the impression that vampires required blood to survive."

Emmeline sighed again. "I'm an idiot."

"Don't feel too bad." Kingsley tried to comfort her while smirking. "From the sounds of it you aren't the only one."

"Wish I could have seen when he had you impersonate the werewolf." Remus chucked though everyone noticed his hands curled into a tight grip.

"If I'd know you at the time I could have done a better impression. I think I have werewolf down pat." Harry teased back causing most of the room to sit up in shock.

"Just when were you around him on a full moon?" Bill asked sternly, voicing the question of most of the adult's in the room.

"Ummm" Harry flashed a look at his regretful former professor. "I was thinking more along the lines of a slightly disapproving professor that likes to laugh. That is what a werewolf is thirty days out of the month. Or at least my favorite one is."

"Good one Harry." Sirius laughed relieved to see the kid's words had helped his friend relax. "Nice save." He whispered under his breath. He suddenly stiffened at hearing that Lockhart put his hands on his kid.

"Did he pounce and slam you to the floor?" He shouted, startling the twins who had fallen into a daze.

"Ummm, he tried." Harry mumbled uncomfortable with the sudden attention placed on him.

"He pounced." Neville spoke up as he noticed the adults getting more agitated. "Didn't quite manage the slamming to the floor part."

"Please finish explaining Mr. Longbottom." McGonagall instructed. Her lips were pursed and her foot tapping angrily on the floor.

Neville couldn't help smirking. "He failed to notice Harry had moved slightly to the side and the gi….umm professor hit the ground."

The room burst out laughing. "Nice one pup." Sirius praised ruffling the dark hair. "Though you could have told me before I got upset." He added dryly.

Harry shrugged. "Well I'm not used to having people who get upset about every little thing." He shot back.

"Not every little thing." Sirius argued, his eyes darkening. "Just stuff where someone's attempting to hurt you."

"I was just teasing you Padfoot." Harry said in a low voice, his face flushing. "I'm happy that you worry."

Remus chuckled quietly at the words. "I don't think that came out just right."

"I think it came out just fine." Sirius protested, pulling the kid into a hug.

"What about us?" Bill asked with a wink at the dog animagus. "Don't you care if we worry too?" His grin faded when the teen stared at him incomprehensibly.

"Why would you worry about me?" He asked, sincerity in his voice.

Bill shared a baffled look with his brothers. "Come talk to me when we break. I'll explain it to you then." He instructed, his voice somber and his expression matching most of the room.

Emmeline gave him a concerned look, worried about putting to much on the boy before he could assimilate what he already had. Her attention jerked back to the book at hearing about the charm Lockhart mentioned. "While that's an actual charm, if you attempted to use it during a werewolf attack you'd most likely end up dead." She declared snidely. She rolled her eyes as everyone clapped in approval.

"The claws are coming out." Sirius mock whispered to his godson.

"Why is it females always have claws?" Harry asked innocently causing the older man to grin wickedly.

"Because of the scratches they leave on you during…" He was cut off as Remus landed a hard smack to the back of his head.

"You can tell him that after you have the 'Talk' with him?" He hissed.

Sirius's eyes widened in alarm as he turned to see the three teenage boys watching him with interest and amusement. "I think we need to get back to the book." He suggested hastily.

Arthur smirked at him but continued reading telling the room what Lockhart assigned as homework.

"You had to write a poem?" Charlie asked in disbelief. He was almost gagging. "Did you actually do it?"

Ron snorted. "We never did homework for him." He said before glancing at his mother.

"Honestly I can't be mad about that." She sighed. She frowned in disapproval when the trio approached the man after class.

"You're actually going to ask him." McGonagall voiced in disapproval.

"Of course." Hermione answered, for once not backing down. "Wouldn't it be better to have the actual recipe in front of us, though I suppose we could have gotten it from other untrustworthy sources."

"I would prefer you not do it at all." Their head of house sighed. "But at least you were taking precautions." She looked over as Snape gritted his teeth loudly.

"Not good." Mad Eye said in an instructional voice after she made her request. "Stammering and shaking would alert any one less vain. You need to project confidence, let them know that you're in the right."

"Alastor/Moody/Mad Eye" Most of the adults shouted, staring at him in anger.

Kingsley couldn't help it any longer and burst out laughing when Hermione praised Lockhart for catching a ghoul with a tea strainer.

"Did he just say..?" Fred questioned in disbelief.

"He trapped a ghoul with a tea strainer?" George appeared equally shocked.

"How is that possible?" They chimed together.

"It's not." Their mother rolled her eyes. "But if he wants he can come over to our house and demonstrate. I'm sure our ghoul would love the exercise." She frowned when he signed the permission slip without even looking at it.

Charlie shook his head when Lockhart's attention turned back to Harry. "In what universe was that idiot ever a seeker?" He asked in outrage. Ginny meeped as his arms tightened in his anger.

"For that matter, able to stay on a broom." Sirius scoffed.

"The universe that exists in his own mind, tiny as it is." Tonks answered them with a completely straight face.

"I'm beginning to think he got hit with the babbling curse." Remus sneered.

"It's probably the result of him being haunted by a Laurent." Luna mused. "I've not heard of this effect but it's possible."

"Unfortunately Luna, Lockhart knew exactly what he was doing." Ron told her. "He was doing it on purpose.

Sirius growled when Lockhart offered to give him some help in quidditch. "I'll ground you for life if you ever ask him for help." He growled. "Talk about life threatening situations."

Harry's eyes widened. "We are talking about flying help right?" He asked thinking out taking Lockhart into the chamber. His godfather sighed but didn't say anything else.

Fred shot a look at the worried teen before scoffing when the idiot called Harry a less able player. "He did not just say that." Fred exclaimed.

"Had he even see Harry play?" George demanded. "Or is he just assuming no one's as good as he is."

"Well we can't all fall off our brooms before we even mount." Fred reminded him as everyone laughed at the image.

Moody grunted as the three students entered the library and headed for the desk. "All three of you shouldn't approach her." He pointed out. "You two have no need for the book. No subtlety, bound to make her suspicious."

McGonagall sighed. "I can't believe she still gave you the book after that. The least she could have done was told me that my second years had a book far too advanced for them."

She glared at her long time friend when he agreed that that Myrtle's bathroom wasn't that bad of a location to brew. "Still would prefer you had a locked room somewhere to do your business in but this will work." Moody decided.

"I swear Alastor I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions if you continue." McGonagall gritted out.

Fred's eyes opened wide as some of the other potions in the book were described, including one that had arms coming out of the head. "That would be incredibly funny." Fred mused while bedside him George's eyes lit up.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emmeline muttered as she watched the boys hold a silent conversation.

"I do believe I'll be removing that book from the library for the rest of the year." The potions master gritted out. His displeasure worsened at hearing the know it all claim polyjuice was the most complicated potion she'd seen.

"Maybe that's a sign that you shouldn't do it." Tonks said in amusement.

"I did say complicated not impossible." The young witch shot back with a smug grin. She sank down in her seat a little as they began discussing ingredients.

"Not all of them are in the store cupboard." Remus realized with a widening of his eyes. He sent her a wary look. "Where did you get the others?"

Snape seemed to perk up at this, a small sadistic smile playing about his mouth. "Why don't you ask boy wonder there." He suggested.

Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend, silently telling him to ignore the barb. Remus subsided, a thoughtful look on his face.

Neville looked horrified when she mentioned the bit of who they were going to change into. "What's that mean?" He asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Harry answered with a grimace.

This caused the round faced boy to gasp. "You mean you guys drank bits of Slytherins?"

Ron nodded. "Tasted as disgusting as it sounds. Blimey it was bad." He gave a big shudder as in the book he talked about drinking Crabbe's toenails.

Emmeline, Kingsley and the rest of the Weasleys all looked faintly sick causing Snape to roll his eyes. "Hair will do."

"Don't know if I would want to drink something with his hair in it." Sirius mumbled under his breath. Remus snorted out a laugh. They both tensed when Ron mentioned having to steal the other ingrediants.

"Or you could just owl an apothecary." Sirius pointed out with a frown. He wasn't exactly happy with the thought of his pup stealing.

Arthur was looking over the top of the book disapprovingly.

"Stealing is crossing the line." Bill admonished.

Kingsley looked thoughtful before his mouth dropped open. "The only place Boomslang could be available is…." He mumbled turning shocked eyes to his left. "Oh this isn't going to be good."

Arthur relaxed a little as the boys pointed out that stealing from Snape was definitely not a good idea.

"I hardly doubt those words came out of your mouth." Snape laughed sarcastically though his glare had intensified again pinning the boy who lived.

Harry sighed. "Why is it that just when I think we might get along you revert back to your judgmental self?" He asked sadly, ignoring the censoring glares from the headmaster. "One step forward and two steps back."

Snape rolled his eyes. "You dare ask me that as you plan to illegally brew a dangerous potion?"

"By definition a trio equal three." Luna said in a serene voice. "Harry rarely does anything by himself and yet you don't treat the other two with the same level of hostility."

"We all know why that is don't we?" Sirius asked, barely stopping himself from using the hateful nickname.

Mcgonagall puffed up when Hermione gave the boys a speech telling them that the threats to muggleborns was just cause for breaking some rules. "That's hardly a reason to potentially poison yourselves." She warned.

"Yes it is." Hermione argued back. "I realize you are angry that we did something you see as dangerous. But you don't seem to realize just how worried we were."

"Hermione was a big target." Harry spoke up. "And the professors were doing nothing to reassure us."

"There was no sign of them actually acting." The young witch continued.

"And if they did talk to us it was to pat us on the head and tell us everything would be alright." Ron said in disgust.

Harry snorted. "It's not like we couldn't see how worried they were."

"So we felt we were forced to do something, even if it was to eliminate suspects." Hermione finished to silence. All three stared defiantly back at their head of house.

Finally Remus spoke up. "I understand your argument and am impressed with your initiative. But that doesn't stop me from worrying. So many things could go wrong."

Hermione nodded. "Worry's acceptable as long as you don't expect us to feel regret for trying to protect ourselves."

Charlie looked over at the teens when the book mentioned the potion would take a month. "Long time to wait when you're that scared." He mused in a quiet voice.

"It made me feel better just to have something to do." She shrugged. She turned to glare at the red head at hearing he told Harry to knock Malfoy off his broom so they didn't have to go through with her complicated plan.

"Should have let us in on the secret." Fred pointed out with a laugh.

"We would have definitely hit some bludgers his way." George grinned.

"Or just pretended he was the bludger."

"Umm you two were kind of busy during this game." Harry reminded them. His eyebrows shot up as they exchanged looks and turned to glare at him.

"Oh we remember." They chimed in stern voices.

Charlie sighed at hearing that Harry was more worried about what Wood would say if they lost than actually playing the game. "That's not right. Players shouldn't fear their captains. Its just a game that's meant to be enjoyed."

Bill was staring at him in mock shock. "I never thought I'd hear you say it was just a game."

Charlie's gave him a shove before turning to grin at Harry for his determination to beat Slytherin.

"How's this time different from every other game you've played against Slytherin?" Kingsley asked. He seemed amused.

"It was Malfoy's first game and right after he'd called Mione that disgusting word." Harry reminded him. "I was more displeased with him than normal."

"Plus we thought he was the Heir of Slytherin." Ron threw out.

Arthur continued to read as the team assembled and Wood gave them his pregame speech. He looked up in surprise when Fred made a sound of irritation as Wood turned his attention on Harry.

"And it starts." The twin said darkly. said darkly.

"What starts?" Remus asked looking worried.

"Wood's putting all this pressure on Harry." George pointed out, his expression grave.

"And Harry hates letting people down." Fred finished to loud groans.

Sirius sighed. "What did you do?" He asked in trepidation, ruffling the messy hair to take the sting out of his words.

Both twins growled at the words Wood used next. Bill's eyebrows rose. "I don't think he meant that literally Harry." He cautioned in alarm.

"You don't seem worried there." Tonks pointed out as Fred teased Harry in the book.

"Yeah well I didn't know what the selfless git was going to do." He retorted.

"Oi." Harry called out, offended.

Two pairs of angry brow eyes bore into him. "Not. One. Word." They hissed.

"Blimey they're scary." Ron whispered to Hermione while eyeing his twin brothers.

Sirius smiled in remembrance when Wood and Flint had their little stare down. "Things never change." He said fondly causing Emmeline to shake her head at him.

"You don't seem too worried that you godson is most likely going to get hurt during the game." She observed.

He shrugged. "Of course I don't want him hurt but I also consider Quidditch injuries a rite of passage. The number of times James ended up in the hospital wing…." He trailed off with a faint smile.

"So original isn't he." Hermione scoffed at Malfoy's scar head taunt.

"Comes from years of not thinking for himself." Harry pointed out with a smirk. He kept a wary eye on the twins when the bludger made an appearance.

"Close one." Charlie murmured narrowing his eyes.

"Remember what the twins said earlier? The bludger nearly took his head off." Bill whispered back, his face grim.

"Nearly." Charlie stressed. He shot up in his seat then the ball deliberately changed direction to head back to Harry.

"That's not supposed to happen." Remus growled.

"Why would it do that?" Emmeline asked. Her knowledge of Quidditch could fit into a teacup.

"The only reason would be someone cursed it, and not some kid." Moody told her.

"Why did it always have to aim for your head?" Molly fretted.

Harry made a face. "That's just my luck."

"Though I somehow doubt the Slytherins had a hand in this, it is a good tactic if they did." Sirius pointed out. Harry looked up at him in confusion. "Fred and George are concentrating on you, leaving the Slytherin beaters free to terrorize the lion chasers."

"Who cares?" Molly bit out. "Harry's going to get his head bashed in. Do you want that?"

"Absolutely not." He declared firmly. "But as a former beater I can't help pointing out the strategy."

"That's another thing in favor of the Slytherin team." Charlie said dispiritedly when it showed Harry couldn't look for the snitch due to his own beaters protecting him.

Ron laughed. "Just shows you how bad Malfoy is that he couldn't find the snitch when he had an open field." He pointed out cheering up his older brother.

"Finally." Molly huffed when they decided a time out was needed. "Why didn't you call one as soon as it tried to take him out?" She demanded, the other females in the room nodding in agreement.

She sucked in her breath as George barely kept the bludger from breaking the younger boy's nose.

"Thanks for that." Harry called out. His grin faltered with the glare he received in return. He shared a confused look with his best friends.

Moody scoffed when Wood pointed out the no could have messed with the balls since they had been lock in Hooch's office. "That doesn't mean anything. There's more than one way to get into a locked room."

"Will you teach us?" The twins asked, one turned to the grizzled man with excitement while the other one continued to glare disapprovingly at Harry.

"Knowing you, you'd cause more trouble than help so no." He answered firmly.

Tonks grinned mischievously. "Don't worry boys, he taught me and I'm more than willing to teach you."

They gave her wide grins before becoming serious once more as their father read out Harry's request to be left alone on the pitch.

"Reckless, stupid." They muttered angrily.

Remus had sighed. "Really not a good idea Harry." He said.

Tonks was looking alarmed. "A bludger can do serious when it's not aiming for you." She exclaimed. "And this one is."

"If two beaters couldn't handle it how did you think you were going to get away from the drat thing?" Bill demanded.

"He'll be able to outfly it." Charlie said confidently, sharing a grin with the other boy.

"If that's true then why are Fred and George so angry?" His father asked effectively increasing the tension in the room.

"It's so weird hearing Fred be responsible." Ron grinned but he kept his voice low in light of the ferocious glares.

"So the whole team gained up on him and he still didn't listen?" McGonagall asked in disbelief.

"Oh not the whole team." George looked pointedly at his seeker, who grinned feebly in return.

"Of course you would be on his side." Remus was pinching the bridge of his nose. "More like your father than I realized." He mumbled.

"How did you not catch the snitch with that determination?" Sirius half asked himself. Harry had to resist chuckling as he remembered teasing his godfather earlier.

"He really shouldn't have put so much pressure on him." Molly and Emmeline agreed when George chastised his captain for the his earlier words.

"Of course Potter would take that comment to heart." Snape sneered. "Can't resist being the hero."

McGonagall hissed When wood told the beaters to let the young seeker deal with the problem on his own. "He didn't deserve to be captain if that's how he treats his players."

"He's sacrificing Harry to win a game." Bill exclaimed looking like he was ready to hunt the former captain down.

Arthur gave his oldest a warning look as he turned back to the book, telling the room about Harry's strategy to avoid the bludger.

"It was amazing flying. He looked like a professional." Hermione spoke up.

"Course we thought he was mental for doing it for no reason." Ron laughed as Harry sent him a mock glare.

"See I told you he could out fly the thing." Charlie said smugly. "He outflew a dragon for merlin's sake."

"He what?" Emmeline shouted going pale.

"Oh umm," He gulped, staring at her terrified face.

"Let's focus on one crisis at a time." Sirius suggested, a faint smile on his lips.

"Like you consider this a crisis." Molly snapped back.

He shrugged. "I haven't heard anything to get me too worried yet." He held back a laugh as Malfoy missed the snitch that was on top of his head because he was too busy taunting Harry.

"Ha." Ron, Neville, and Charlie all yelled. "Take that."

"Kind of poetic justice." Kingsley mused.

"But Gryffindor doesn't win so…" Remus trailed off with a long sigh. "The bludger catches him."

"How bad?" Sirius asked worried for the first time. He turned questioning eyes on his godson.

"Not bad yet." Harry muttered, stressing the last word.

Arthur continued reading, knowing his wife wouldn't relax until the dark haired boy had been treated.

"Oh well that's not bad." Tonks took a relieved breath. She had broken her arms loads of times with no permanent injury. She looked impressed when Harry seemed determined to get the snitch despite his injury.

"That a boy." Sirius said quietly with a proud smile. Harry seemed to swell with the praise.

Remus shot his friend a dark look. "Harry the game isn't worth that. You should have headed directly to the ground before you fell off."

Ron snorted. "The ground was actually a lot more dangerous. He was better off in the air." He chuckled at Malfoy's fear that he was being attacked.

"Ah well if you can't win the game that's a good second." Charlie said with a grin. Sirius and the younger Gryffindors all laughed.

"Attacking another player is hardly appropriate Mr. Weasley." McGonagall threw a stern look at Harry and the twins, the events of the first match of the current year in her head. She relaxed enough to smile slightly when her lion caught the snitch with his good arm, leaving him to control the broom with only his legs.

"Oh dear, get to the ground." Molly fretted, not noticing the wide eyed stares her two oldest were exchanging with Sirius.

Remus was staring at the twins in consideration. They didn't look any happier now that the game was finished and he could only think that the worst was still to come.

"You lied to me." Sirius realized, looking at the grinning boy in shock.

"Not really. More like teased. I never actually said we lost." Harry reminded him laughing.

His godfather didn't look any happier at that. "What else have you 'teased' me about?"

"Save your anger Sirius." Fred said with a sour look. George nodded. "You're about to need it."

Harry groaned. "You two aren't really helping." He grimaced as he came to in the book to the image of glittering teeth above him.

"No." Remus exclaimed. He unconsciously reached for Tonks hand.

"Only one person's teeth glitters." She hissed. "What's he doing there?"

"Being a git as usual." Rom muttered.

"Something tells me this doesn't go as planned." Kingsley said, trying to fight his amusement.

"Do you want him pointing his wand at you?" Emmeline snapped.

Bill had turned to glare at his former head of house. "How is it that he got there before you?" He demanded. "Don't you care about your injured player?"

"Of course I do." She answered stiffly. "I had been up at the announcer's position while that…Mr. Lockhart had been at field's edge signing autographs for a bunch of silly girls. He had a considerable head start."

Neville grimaced at hearing Colin was taking pictures. "Why would he want one? Your arm was terrible looking, the elbow was twice the size as normal and your arm was facing the wrong way."

"We didn't need details Neville." Emmeline admonished softly, looking squeamish.

He grinned back. "It's about to get worse and I bet Harry's going to describe it perfectly." She sent him a stern look that somehow left him looking happy.

Sirius was growling low in his throat as he glared at the book. He was not happy that Lockhart was about to preform a spell on his kid.

"Who wants to bet it's not even a real spell." Bill muttered.

"Oh it was a really spell." Harry corrected dryly. "Just not the right spell."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the next line. "You know he's worried if he's actually asking to go to the hospital wing."

Remus joined Sirius in growling as Wood congratulated Harry. "Instead of basking in your win, act like a captain and take your player to Madam Pomfrey." He gritted out.

"Urgh, he should know how much of an idiot Lockhart is." Tonks agreed. She looked over at hearing that the Twins had captured the rogue bludger.

"Hmph, I was wondering why you weren't there keeping Lockhart away." Molly huffed.

George sighed. "We didn't realize he was there until after."

Sirius's eyes widened in horror as the book described what had been done to Harry. "He didn't." He croaked. "I'll kill him."

"What'd he do?" Tonks asked in confusion. She could tell that most of the other adults were equally confused. Harry was watching warily, able to feel the fury coursing through the body next to him.

"That's it." Sirius declared, beyond angry. "I'm going right now to find that lousy no good…" He trailed off in a string of curses.

"I'll come with you." Remus declared, his eyes a suspicious yellow.

"Harry stop them." Hermione hissed as the two men stood up. They watched in surprise as the twins and Bill joined them.

"Why? He deserves what he gets." Harry muttered. He was wondering if the hunting party would let him come.

Nobody saw Luna move in the confusion but suddenly she was standing in front of Sirius with her arms around his waist shocking him out of his mind numbing anger.

"Ah Luna, what are you doing?" He asked in confusion. Besides Harry and Remus he hadn't been touched in a very long time.

"I'm absorbing your anger so that you stay safe." She answered in a somber voice. Her wide clear eyes stared up at him. "Harry needs you and we need Harry."

"I'll be safe." He assured her, not ready to let go of his anger just yet. That bastard had hurt his pup.

The tiny blond was shaking her head. "If you leave you won't be coming back." She told him, hugging tighter.

"Okay." He agreed feeling befuddled. He looked at the other members of their war party. "There's no point in going after him now." He sighed. "I'm sure he does a lot more that'll get us upset."

They nodded in disappointment before sitting down. "Thanks Luna." Sirius said gently pulling her arms apart.

"You're welcome." She sang, skipping backed to her seat. He shook his head as he stared after her, not wanting to admit that her words had caused a shiver to run down his back.

Relief, amusement and disappointment warred within Harry. He was horrified at himself that he was willing to risk his godfather for a little bit of revenge but happy that so many people were ready to stand up for his poor arm. That certainly hadn't happened the first time.

"You do realize," Snape's voice cut through everyone's thoughts. "We are locked in this hideous house and time has been altered. You wouldn't have been able to leave anyway." He sneered.

"It's the thought that counts." Harry retorted sending his abashed godfather a smile.

With anger in his voice Arthur continued to read as in the book harry finally made it to the hospital wing and confronted an angry Madame Pomfrey.

"Of course she was." Emmeline said indignantly. "It went from a simple break to something serious."

"But she shouldn't take her anger out on you dear. You didn't' do anything wrong." Molly assured him.

Harry shrugged at the amused looks he received due to the desperation in his voice when he asked if she could grow his bones back. "She had me worried there for a moment."

Ron wrinkled his nose as he remembered helping Harry get dressed. "Not the most pleasant job let me tell you."

Fred grinned, all his earlier anger gone. "What you don't like handling his limp…"

"Fredrick Gideon." Molly shouted cutting him off.

"Arm mum, his limp arm." Fred told her while George rolled off the couch, laughing hysterically. Most of the guys in the room had amused looks on their faces though Harry and Ron looked faintly disgusted. The females all looked on disapprovingly.

There was some disgusted faces when Hermione defended her professor by pointing out that Harry's arm wasn't hurting.

"Not yet." Harry muttered leaning into his godfather's side again. Sirius and Remus exchanged angry looks but the white hot anger did not return and they were able to listen quietly.

Arthur picked up from where he'd left off reading about Harry's visitors and the celebration party until the nurse threw the lot of them out.

Remus sighed. "She never could see that it's much more painful to bet left alone with our thoughts and the pain. Distractions in the form of friends are blessings."

"Which is why we snuck in so much." Sirius grinned clapping his friend on the back.

Harry wrinkled his nose as his book self described his arm as being full of splinters. "One of the most disturbing things I've ever felt." He smiled as he felt the arm around him tighten.

Remus growled loudly when Arthur read about someone sponging Harry's head. "It better not be who I think it is." Emmeline and Bill's faces whitened in horror.

"Who do you think…" Harry trailed off before his mouth dropped open. "Urgh why do you keep doing that?"

"If it's not Lockhart then who?" Kingsley asked as he tried not to laugh at the kid's face.

"Dobby." Arthur said as he read the next sentence.

"The house elf?" Tonks asked confused. "Why would he be there?"

"Because he's the one that cursed the bludger." Moody grunted with a look of disappointment at her. He nodded when Dobby mentioned the express.

"Why would he ask about missing the train?" Charlie asked while Sirius and Bill shared a look of comprehension.

"That stupid elf deserves the Malfoys." The dog animagus grumbled.

"When you think about it you can make sense of it." Bill pointed out seeing the angry faces of his parents. "He was trying to keep Harry from Hogwarts and that was the most simplest way." He listened quietly as Dobby told of having to iron his hands and getting a flogging for letting dinner burn.

Hermione gritted her teeth to keep silent, knowing that this wasn't the time to go on about elf rights. But honestly how anyone could treat someone like that…her thoughts trailed off with an angry huff. Harry gave her hand a slight squeeze in commiseration.

"You're too forgiving sometimes." Sirius grumbled as harry forgave the creature. "Damn elf deserves to have you angry at him for a while yet."

"There was no point in it Sirius and he did look pretty wretched." Harry said softly. He was glad now that he hadn't hurt the elf then, after all he wouldn't have been able to get through the second task without his help. He grinned when Dobby mentioned his enslavement and the conditions for release.

The adults looked over in confusion as Ron started laughing loudly. Even Hermione had a smile on her faces. "That's priceless that is. He told you how to do it." The red head chortled.

Seeing no explanation forthcoming Arthur turned back to the book becoming angry as the elf admitted to setting the bludger after Harry with the intention of only hurting him enough that he would be sent from the castle.

"He has a lovely way of trying doesn't he?" Bill said sarcastically. "The bludger could have broken his neck, bashed his head in, or caused him to fall off his broom from some great height."

"William Weasley." Molly moaned. "I did not need to hear all that."

He winced as he looked at the faces surrounding him. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"That's was little illogical. If Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal him he'd be sent to St. Mungo's." Kingsley pointed out.

"But he'd still be gone from Hogwarts so goal accomplished." Emmeline argued back.

Sirius couldn't help chuckling at Dobby's speech about Harry's greatness, though he was still angry with the elf. Remus had a small playing around his mouth. Glancing over he chuckled at the red faced teen.

Arthur stopped reading as he stared at the words that declared the chamber was open once more. "It's been opened before?" He asked. Everyone had come to attention and was staring at the headmaster for an answer.

"Yes, a very long time ago." Dumbledore answered gravely.

"Then how come you don't know where it is? You were there at the time weren't you?" Tonks asked.

"The chamber was never reveled and the perpetrator was, so it was thought at the time, caught. Sadly this was not the case." He answered, a sad look on his face.

There was some aggravation around the room when Dobby refused to answer Harry's demands about who had opened the chamber before.

Hermione sent a warm smile to her friend when he spoke up for her. "Thanks Harry."

He shrugged. "It was completely true. You know I wouldn't have let you get hurt if I could help it."

"I wouldn't either." Ron inserted wanting to break up the seemingly intimate moment between the two.

She hugged them both to her. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you either, if I could stop it." She held on to them as the professors suddenly appeared in the infirmary with a body.

"The attack." Arthur said in a strangled voice. "A student this time."

"Oh dear, they're just petrified right?" Emmeline asked in worry. "Not dead?"

"No not dead." Harry reassured her. He was wearing a sad smile as he thought of the small first year that had followed him around for the first two and half months. He didn't deserve this.

"So it's someone close to you." Remus frowned as he looked over at Harry. "Someone who would visit you in the hospital wing." The kid shrugged as he studied the ground.

"Or someone who was so infatuated they would sleep on the dorm stairs just so they don't miss him." Bill reminded him.

"Oh that poor boy." Emmeline sighed.

"Did he have his camera with him?" Tonks asked suddenly. "He's always taking pictures maybe he caught the person or thing that was doing this."

"Good" Moody nodded approvingly. "Now you're thinking with your head." He pretended not to see the tongue she stuck out at him.

"Awww that's too bad." The pink haired auror moaned when the camera was revealed to be broken.

"But what in merlin's name could do that to a camera and still petrify the person behind the lens?" Remus asked, his eyes far away.

"Nothing good." Bill said grimly. He listened as the professors discussed who could have opened the chamber with Dumbledore giving his usual cryptic answers.

"And yet I didn't question it." Mcgonagall sighed as Arthur closed the book.

"It's getting late." Molly fretted. "Let's have dinner and then maybe a chapter or two before bed. It's been a long day for most of us."

Harry agreed as he yawned tiredly. With a start he realized it had only been that morning that he and Sirius had talked.

Charlie and Bill were exchanging looks before nodding, the younger of the two escorting their sister into the kitchen area while Bill looked directly at Harry.

Sirius gave his godson a push towards the redhead before turning to the food. "Save me some treacle pudding." Harry warned taking Charlie's empty seat. He started fidgeting when Bill remained silent, noticing this the man spoke up.

"Why do you think I don't care?" He frowned when the teen shrugged. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"I don't understand why you would. You're parent's make sense. I'm Ron's best friend and they're just natural parents. They can't help it. They take in everyone." He plowed on talking fast. "Ron and Hermione are my best friends. They're supposed to care."

"Remus, he knew my dad so he feels like he kind of has to….." He trailed off at the look on the other man's face.

"You honestly think everyone only only cares for you out of obligation?" He demanded.

"I used to, not so much anymore, I know Sirius doesn't, but it's still hard sometimes." They heard a low growl from the kitchen. "Is Remus listening?" Harry asked in alarm.

"I hope so." Bill answered pulling a hand down his face. "Well really I guess it's not so had to realize why you don't understand my feelings."

"You hardly know me." Harry pointed out. He sighed. "And yet you seem to care so much and are protective just like Sirius.."

"There are a couple of reasons for that." The redhead tapped him on the forehead. "One, you are such a good person, a truly pure soul." Another tap. "Two, you need people to protect you because you're so set on protecting everyone else you don't think about yourself."

He sighed then. "Do you know what one of the most memorable events of my life is? It happened six months ago. I got to spend the day with you."

"The third task." Harry whispered.

"You were so brave and courageous, scared about what was coming but still able to laugh and goof around." He paused again. "I was standing with the professors when you came back, the look on your face, in your eyes. I vowed that day that I would never see that look in your eyes again."

He looked away blinking, needing a moment to collect himself, knowing the kid needed a moment himself. Turning back he could see the teen was deep in thought. "Come on, let's go eat before its all gone." He led the way into the kitchen, taking the time to meet the werewolf's eyes. The expression on the other man's face assured him that he had indeed heard the painful words.

He was started out of his thoughts by Harry's panicked voice. "What's that?" He was demanding, staring at an empty bowl in the middle of the table. Bill could just make out the remnants of treacle.

"I believe that Mr. Potter was your pudding." Snape drawled with sadistic pleasure.

"But, but…" He trailed off speechless.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear." Molly agonized. "Ron and the twins had extra-large helpings. But I have a nice apple crumble here."

Harry continued to stare forlornly at the bowl while his godfather filled his plate with chicken pot pie. "Come on Harry, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." He whined, a pout forming.

"Well then you wouldn't have wanted the treacle pudding anyway." Harry threw a disbelieving look at the man.

"We're really sorry Harry." Hermione broke in quietly.

He sighed again before smiling at her. "It's okay. I'm really not very hungry." He pushed his plate away. "Shall we go read?"

"Aww Harry you're no fun." Sirius whined. "Where's the tantrum, the yelling and the screaming?"

Remus rolled his eyes as he pointed to a full bowl of treacle pudding sitting on the counter. "Dinner first." He cautioned when the teen's eyes lit up.

"You pranked me." He accused his godfather before looking around at all the laughing faces. "You all pranked me."


	31. The Dueling Club

See chapter 1 for disclaimers and warning.

Sorry for not updating sooner I got bit by a plot bunny and we know how impossible it is to concentrate on anything else until treatment. Then my furnance went out just as the coldest temps of the year came through. Can't really work when you are under a mound of blankets.

Ps. To the anonymous reviewers, esp crystal. Thanks so much for all the check in's and update requests but I can't answer you because your anonymous.

Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Harry was grinning as he finished his second bowl of treacle pudding. "That was a great prank." He said to those still sitting at the table with him. Most had already moved on to the sitting area and were relaxing. "I can't believe you even got Snape in on it."<p>

Sirius laughed. "I don't know how much he was actually participating. I think he was just happy to be able to cause you disappointment."

Harry snorted. "Yeah I can see that."

"You know Harry." Fred sent him an expectant look.

"The ball's now in your court." George grinned in anticipation. "Bring it on little boy."

"Time to break out your pranking abilities."

Sirius looked Harry over critically, a wide smirk on his face. "I don't think we have to worry. Puppy's pranking muscles are weak."

"Weak?" Harry asked in mock outrage. "I'll show you weak. You'll help won't you Ron?" He turned to his best friend, who had been uncommonly silent.

The redhead shrugged, a sour look on his face. "Like you'll need help." He muttered pushing away from the table.

Harry started after him in surprise before turning to his other best friend. Hermione shook her head wearing a resigned look. "If you're done licking the bowl clean perhaps we should continue reading." She suggested sending him a faint smile.

He frowned longingly down at his empty bowl. "Not even a crumb left."

Sirius snorted as he pried the bowl from the teen's hands. "You would be extremely easy to torture. No treacle!"

Harry gave a fake gasp as the twins looked on proudly. "That's child abuse." He yelled loudly enough for both parts of the room to hear. He took off running for the couch, avoiding the reach of his chuckling godfather.

Smiling fondly at the laughing group Molly picked up the book, the meal having eased most of her tension.

"Urgh." Snape groaned loudly at the title, putting his head in his hands. The current students all grinned in anticipation.

"I don't know about a dueling club but judging by Snapey's reaction this is going to be enjoyable." Sirius smirked.

His rival glared at him fiercely. "I wouldn't be laughing Black. Your brat was involved up to his eyeballs."

His smile dimming Sirius turned questioning eyes to his godson. The teen shrugged unconcerned. "Nothing bad happened and the only reason I was dueling in the first place was because he made me." He answered jutting his chin out at his potions professor. "And the only reason there was any danger involved was due to the spell he told Malfoy to use."

"It would hardly have dangerous if that baboon hadn't interfered." The man sniped back.

"Perhaps." McGonagall interjected cooly. "We can continue reading and find out exactly what happened."

"I would certainly like to know if a professor put the students in danger yet again." Kingsley said, a noticeable bite to his words as he took in all three professors.

Molly nodded in agreement as she read about Harry waking up in the infirmary with 33 new but stiff bones.

"I thought a bone was supposed to be stiff." Fred whispered to his twin, his shoulders shaking in silent mirth. George joined in the laughter, burying his face in a pillow. Ginny threw them a look of disgust before elbowing Charlie in the stomach.

"Ah come on Gin." He cajoled in a whisper. "How can they not make a joke of of that. It was the perfect opening."

"And its not like they shouted it out so everyone heard." Bill added, his own eyes filled with mirth.

"I heard." She pouted with an exaggerate shiver. "I wish I hadn't." She muttered as she turned back to the book.

Tonks smiled happily as Harry was allowed to leave the hospital wing. "Well at least you only had to spend one night there. I never really realized how vulnerable we are in the hospital wing."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, looking confused.

"Well, usually you're all alone where as in your dorm there are others. Second if you're in the hospital wing you're usually very sick or injured and unable to defend yourself or knocked out on dreamless sleep." She explained.

"Third," She glanced apoplectically at the professors. "Madam Pomfrey doesn't hear the best and as long as you don't trip a monitoring sensor she doesn't know what happens. Anyone could come in and pretty much do what they want to with you."

Harry nodded thinking about Dobby. "That's true."

"That's it." Sirius declared looking at his kid. "No more landing in the infirmary for you."

"Umm I'll try?" Harry offered, leaning around the man to glare at the pink haired auror.

Charlie snorted. "There's about as much chance of that happening as Voldemort keeling over dead tomorrow."

Harry snorted before looking guilty that he had doubted his friends' worry.

"Of course we were interested that your bones were regrown." Hermione huffed. "We worried about you all night."

"It's not like Pomfrey would let us in anyways." Ron snorted.

"And this way we were able to do something useful with our time." Hermione reminded them.

"Which was?" McGonagall asked in trepidation. She sighed as the teens all focused on the book, taking care not to look in her direction.

Molly perked up as she mentioned Harry running into Percy, who had just exited the library in a good mood. "It's been too long since I've seen him happy."

"Makes you wonder exactly what he'd been doing in there." Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

George placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, shaking his head. "This is Percy the prat. He would never be that undignified."

"Oh right." Fred deflated. "He probably found some boring old book."

Bill looked incredulous when his estranged brother wondered if Ron was in another girls toilet. "He caught you in there one time." He pointed out. "Why would he automatically think you were back there?"

"Don't know why his mind went there but he was right." Harry told him with a grin. He missed the way Ron's scowl deepened.

"I've always thought Weasleys have seer's blood." Hermione mused. "There's just too many things mentioned before the fact." She blushed when Harry entered the bathroom, startling her into dropping something.

"You know, I called out so you wouldn't be surprised." Harry pointed out.

"I was very tense." She retorted, folding her arms over her chest defensively. "I don't do illegal things every day you know."

"No just every year." Ron snorted.

Remus smiled when she asked about his arm. "The prison warden wouldn't have let him out if it wasn't one hundred percent." Remus grimaced.

"Mr. Lupin." McGonagall reprimanded. "You shouldn't call her that. She did her best to take care of you."

Remus blinked at her. "I meant no offense Minerva. It was merely a joke referring to her overly cautious attitude concerning her patients." He finished stiffly.

Molly gave him a sympathetic look before she described how the students had made the toilet into a brewing station with one of Hermione's specialty fires.

"Which she's good at unless she's panicked." Fred said laughing as he remembered the devil's snare.

"It was one time." She grumbled, throwing a pillow at him.

"I'd like to see you in that kind of situation." Emmeline pointed out, defending the bright witch.

"I'd rather not." Molly cut in hastily.

"They must have heard about Colin." Sirius said, knowing only something that important would spur them into action.

"How would they have heard?" McGonagall asked in exasperation. "It hadn't even been twelve hours yet."

"Did you forget who you're talking about Minerva?" Snape drawled.

"I don't know about that." Moody grunted at Ron's assertion that the bathroom was the safest place to brew . "There's that miserable ghost, and you have to be careful no one catches the boys going in. That could be suspicious." The adults did their best to ignore him and the teens hanging on his every word.

Molly threw a disgruntled look at the professors when Hermione revealed that they had heard them talking about Colin.

"How in the world did you hear that? We were in the staff room!" McGonagall snapped in astonishment. She didn't think they would ever stop surprising her.

"But the door wasn't shut." Ron pointed out unapologetically.

Their head of house wore an expression of outrage. "It might have been cracked but we were talking softly. You had to have been standing at the door, deliberately listening."

Hermione blushed while Ron just shrugged. "It's not like we heard anything that Harry wouldn't have told us about anyway."

"But still, to be in that position to hear something like that." Neville shook his head. "Sometimes I think you guys have super powers."

Hermione gave a small smile. "No we are just good at noticing things."

"Like McGonagall's expression as she rushed to the staff room." Ron added. He was relieved when his mother kept reading.

"Plausible explanation." Kingsley mused after hearing Ron's thoughts about Draco's anger after the quidditch match. "That actually makes it seem like it could be him."

"But that's not what the Hogwarts populace is going to think." Remus said resentfully. He waved away the questioning looks. "I'm sure it's going to mention it soon but Malfoy wasn't the one that yelled at Colin in front of witnesses."

Hermione listened as Harry told them about Dobby. "For once, you actually told us everything." She berated her friend.

"Yeah these books tell us exactly how much you do actually keep from us." Ron grumbled.

"I tell you the important stuff." He protested.

Sirius snorted. "Even I know that's not true."

Emmeline looked up with interest when Ron asked why no one had noticed the monster sneaking around. "That is a puzzle. It would have to be fairly small to not be noticed." She mused. Harry was amused to note that she seemed relieved it wasn't terribly big.

"But powerful enough to petrify." Remus added causing her to frown. They both continued to look puzzled.

Remus was already shaking his head when Hermione suggested it could be invisible. "There's nothing creature wise that can make themselves invisible and illusion charms don't work as well on them. Blending into their surroundings though," He paused thoughtfully. "Several can do that but none that I can think are dangerous."

Harry grinned as Hermione basically repeated Remus's words and Ron accused her of reading too much. "It has come in handy more than once." He pointed out with a grin that slid away as Ron growled.

"Suck up." The red head muttered softly. Remus sent Harry a confused look which was returned, while Bill and Sirius exchanged concerned ones.

Neville was looking between his two dorm mates anxiously. He did not want a repeat of fourth year.

Emmeline sighed as Molly told of how the first years were acting in light of the threat. "That might not help them but at least they have companionship."

"They might have felt a little better if their professors had been a little more comforting and informative about the situation." Kingsley reminded her of the trio's earlier statement.

Molly paused in her reading as her daughter whimpered and curled tighter into her older brother's arms.

"Does she have to be here for this?" Charlie asked harshly.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "It will help her find closure"

Harry growled. "That's what you told me after the third task and all it did was make my nightmares worse."

Remus sent him an apologetic look as Sirius rubbed a hand down the thin back. "In this case I think it might help." The werewolf said softly. "It'll work because she's going to be surrounded by family and friends that will support her."

"Lucky her." Harry muttered, shifting so that his godfather's hand fell away. He could feel the man's concerned gaze and hunched his shoulders in defense.

Molly gave him a concerned look before she continued reading, becoming angry at the way Fred and George attempted to cheer their sister up.

"How could you?" She accused. "Couldn't you see what it was doing to her?"

"We didn't know." Fred answered miserably. "Our antics have always worked on her in the past."

"We would have never done it if we'd known." George added.

"Just another example of how much you can hurt people if you aren't careful." Luna said wisely.

"I was having nightmares but not from you guys." The small girl spoke up, her voice muffled as her brother tightened his arms.

"Percy should have still told me." Her mother fretted. "I want to know if one of my children are distraught, sick, or injured." She looked directly at McGonagall as she said this before she turned back to the book.

"That's normal at least." Tonks chuckled at hearing about the talismans and amulets that were being sold around the school.

Remus nodded. "Someone's always trying to take advantage of the situation."

"It'll get really bad around OWLs." Kingsley remembered. He looked at the current fifth years in the room. "Keep in mind that almost all are fake and could even be dangerous."

Hermione waved a hand. "As if I'd let them do something like that." She sent warning looks at her friends.

"Neville." Emmeline reprimanded at hearing that he bought into the scam, causing him to look down in embarrassment. "Why on earth would you need something like that?" He shrugged not wanting to answer.

"His grandmother." Luna said in her simple way.

Emmeline hissed. "I have a lot to say to that old vulture." She muttered causing Neville to look up in surprise. He couldn't help the grin that spread out over his face in response to her protectiveness before wincing as he pointed out in the book that he was almost a squib.

"You can't be a squib. You can talk to plants Neville and understand them." Luna reminded him, her wide eyes bright. "Not many wizards are able to do that."

"You can actually communicate with them?" Kingsley asked shocked. Even Snape had sat up in interest.

The round faced boy squirmed under the attention. "More like I can sense what they're feeling and what they like."

"That's very impressive Neville." Remus praised.

"As far as I know Pomona isn't able to accomplish that. Does she know about your gift?" McGonagall asked looking excited.

He shook his head. "I didn't even know Luna knew. I don't really consider it a gift. It's just a feeling that this plant would like more water or that one wants to be in the sun. it's nothing special."

"I think its extraordinary Neville." Emmeline assured him. "Something that definitely needs to be explored."

Molly smiled at him before she continued reading, telling them about the trio signing up to stay for the Christmas holidays.

"This is the first Christmas we've gotten to spend with you since you started school." She realized. "I should have insisted you come home more often."

"I was surprised Miss Granger's parents allowed her to stay that year." McGonagall added. "Muggleborn parents usually want their children home every holiday."

"I told them I was working on a very important school project." Hermione answered uneasily. She cringed when Snape's eyes lit up.

"Lying to your parents is a practiced thing now is it?" He drawled.

"Well it was a very important project." She protested. McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Well it was to save the school wasn't it?" Harry jumped to defend his friend.

"Can't deny that." Moody chucked darkly, earning several angry looks.

"I never did understand why Malfoy was staying." Hermione pointed out, eager to change the subject.

"Yeah pureblood spoiled brat not going home to be doted on by mummy." Ron spat.

"And if Malfoy senior knew what was going on why'd he leave Draco at school?" Harry asked. He looked pointedly at Snape. "Wouldn't he have been in as much danger as the rest of us?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons, none of which are yours." He shot back snidely, hiding his own concern. He had argued at the time that Draco would be safer at home but the man had not listened to him. He growled at hearing that they thought the holidays would be a perfect time to use the polyjuice.

"In a way yes. Less people to catch you." Sirius agreed. "But then again less people to distract him so all his attention will be on you."

"You're counting on the fact that he pays attention to anything." Harry reminded him with a grin. Sirius smiled back, anxiously wondering if the teen was recovering from the harsh reminder of his own isolation.

Snape snarled as he was reminded of their quest to get his stores of bicorn horn and boomslang skin, "Yes I'm very interested in knowing how you accomplished that." He said, suddenly angry again. His dark gaze bore into bright green eyes.

"As are we." Remus spoke up, Molly and Arthur nodding with stern expressions that caused all three teens to hunch their shoulders in defense.

"She makes it sound so easy." Neville mused at hearing Hermione's plan. He shook his head at the idiocy.

"It actually wasn't that bad." Ron informed him, smiling for the first time since dinner.

"Right it's easy for you to say that." Harry huffed. "You didn't have to do anything."

Snape's eyebrows shot up as the girl announced that she would do the stealing. "Not something I would have thought of you Granger. Either of your companions, but you usually show a modicum of sense."

She shrugged, determined to keep calm under all the irate looks she was receiving. "I was the best one for the job."

"Miss Granger." McGonagall admonished looking severely disappointed.

"Hermione, really, I expected better of you." Molly gave her a dismayed look.

She shrugged again though Harry could feel her shaking slightly. "We've already established why we were doing this. The only way to accomplish our goal was to get the ingredients we needed. I don't like stealing any better than the rest of you but it was necessary."

"Surely there were other ways than by actually committing a crime?" Emmeline asked.

"Not that I could think of at the time."

"This is very serious young lady and not something I can condone." Molly sighed. "As your magical guardian I have no choice but to involve your parents."

"Or maybe you should just forget about what you read." Harry suggested quietly. "It was after all for a good cause."

Sirius shook his head. "This is too grave a matter Harry. If you had done the stealing I would be extremely upset. As it is I'm not happy that you were involved at all." He pointed out causing his godson to look at the floor.

Moody tapped his knee. "It's actually well thought out. He'll be so focused on his object of hate that he'll never even notice Granger."

"Suicidal." Tonks muttered as Remus tensed with worry.

Snape rolled his eyes at the indignant looks thrown his way when it was revealed that Draco was tossing puffer fish eyes at the trio. "That type of behavior ceased shortly after did it not?" He asked looking directly at Harry.

He frowned as he thought back. "Yeah, I guess it did."

"Just because you do not see me reprimanding him does not mean that it did not happen. I do not stand for foolishness in my classes." He bit off, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Don't incriminate me." Fred yelped a moment later when Harry pulled one of his fireworks out. "I had no idea what you were going to use it for."

"Not that we would have disapproved of any mischief caused." George was quick to clarify.

"But we would have strongly warned against doing it in Snape's classroom." He winced as the firework landed in a caldron of swelling solution.

Snape started shaking as he glared mutinously at the nervous boy. "I can forget about you making Polyjuice. I can even turn my head again your friend stealing from my private stores. But this, this is unacceptable." He roared. "You could have seriously injured someone. You could have…" He bit off the words as if they pained him. "I ought to kick you out of my class.

"Now Severus, there will be no school punishments here." Dumbledore interjected. "We've already decided that I'm not here as headmaster which would mean your role as professor has no meaning. So unless you want to claim authority over young Harry in another way?" He trailed off looking at his potion's master hopefully. Gritting his teeth Snape switched his glare to the marauders.

Remus sighed, though he looked resentfully at his former colleague. "While I'm not happy at Severus for the way he took you to task Harry I do have to agree with him. That was an extremely foolish thing to do."

Harry flushed at the censure in the words. He sent a quick glance to his left, noting his godfather wore an unusually grave expression. "It was just a swelling solution." He muttered rebelliously.

"And what do you think would happen if that swelling solution shot someone directly in the face?" The werewolf questioned in a stern voice. "Their tongue could swell causing them to suffocate or maybe an eyeball swells and bursts because it has no room."

Harry had paled at the words and now he swallowed thickly. "Oh." He mumbled. His eyes shot up as he heard the man call his godfather's name in a questioning voice.

Sirius nodded to the unvoiced question. "Yes I think it's needed." He turned to look at his godson. "Harry head on upstairs with Remus." The teen continued to sit there in shock, his eyes wide.

"Why can't you…." He trailed off sending the man a beseeching look.

"It's Remus's place to do this." He answered with a sympathetic look. He gave the boy a little push.

"Now Harry." Remus said sternly as he led the way out of the room. Harry scrambled to follow, feeling his friends' apprehensive gazes on his back. He felt butterflies flying around in his stomach as he entered the man's room.

Remus pulled his head out of his closet long enough to send the teen a stern look. "Have a seat. He instructed before he turned back to his rummaging. "Finally." He muttered after another minute, pulling out a thick book. He held it up for Harry to see.

"Are you going to hit me with a book?" The dark haired boy asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

Remus looked startled. "Harry I'm not going to hit you. Why would you think that?"

Harry shrugged not wanting to admit he didn't know the man enough _not_ to think that. "You let me think I was in trouble." He pointed out stiffly.

The werewolf sighed wondering how his friend had made it through the kid's defenses. "You are in trouble." He said instead.

Harry squirmed under the direct gaze. "What's that thing anyway?" He asked as a distraction. He was pointing at the book.

"This." Remus said with an air of importance. "Is the marauder's journal of mistakes. We didn't achieve perfection in pranking instantly. There was some trial and error."

"I would say a lot of trial and error." Harry snorted as he looked at the thickness of the book.

"Yes, well your punishment for pulling a distraction that could have caused serious injury..." He paused for another stern look. "Is to read this and learn from it." He handed the book to the astonished teen.

"My dad wrote in this?" Harry asked in a choked voice. "And you and Sirius?"

Remus nodded. "Even Wormtail. Don't let that keep you from reading his entries. He had a lot of input in that book."

Harry nodded. "I'll read every word." He promised. "I'm going to go put this in my room." He yelled running out of the room and leaving Remus smiling after him.

He waited until the teen had met back up with him and they had started down the stairs. "I know that you're disappointed that Sirius wasn't the one to bring you up here."

Harry shrugged. "I was surprised, I guess." He gave a little grin. "He's pretty protective."

Remus laughed. "That he is. But well the book has always been my project and it was my decision to pass it on."

They walked in together to see Snape eyeing them sullenly. "I can see you're as useless at parenting as Black is." He sneered.

"I find that the punishment fit the crime quite well." Remus returned.

Harry looked around for his godfather, finding the man in the kitchen area listening to an angry Bill Weasley.

"What was that about?" He whispered once they had taken their seat and Molly had continued reading.

Sirius gave him an amused smile. "Bill had a problem with you getting into trouble for the event, the fact that I sent you off with Remus and that only you were being punished when Ron and Hermione had a hand in it." He mumbled back causing the teen to snort.

"He did have a point." The man continued." You shouldn't have been the only one pulled out of the room. You guys are a team and we should probably treat you like a team."

Harry gave him a smile appreciating the thought. After all it had been Hermione's idea and he had only participated reluctantly. They turned back to the reading in time to hear about Malfoy's nose swelling.

In light of his recent discussion Harry tried not to laugh, the silent shaking of his body causing Sirius to stare down at him in amusement.

Ron was not as restrained. "That was priceless it was. Wish Colin had been around to take a picture."

"So it was not okay for Colin to capture you sicking up slugs but it is for young Malfoy to be indefinitely humiliated." Arthur raised an eyebrow, his dislike for Malfoys being put aside in favor of teaching his son.

"Er, well no. I guess not, but it was funny." The young redhead answered.

"Just as your incident was to him." His father pointed out. He raised an eyebrow when Harry tried not to laugh in the face of Snape's displeasure.

"Tried not to laugh?" Bill asked faintly. "I would have been running in the opposite direction.

"No sense of self preservation." Sirius muttered amusedly. "None at all." He turned laughing eyes at Hermione when the book described her return to class with bulging pockets.

"It was not that obvious." She huffed, folding her arms. "It was two small vials."

"It was to us." Ron told her. "But only because we were looking for it."

"He should be." Snape muttered rebelliously a moment as his threat to the class to expel the troublemaker was repeated.

"And your godson flicking pufferfish into cauldrons could have had the same effect." Sirius pointed out calmly. "For all you knew Harry could have gotten the idea from him. Shouldn't he be expelled too?" Harry and Hermione grinned at each other as Ron let out a quiet "Ha." Snape's glare intensified but he remained silent.

"Even if he didn't know it was you he would still blame you." Charlie pointed out.

"But it was him." Snape reminded him smugly.

"This time." Bill shot back. "What about all the other times you blamed him and it wasn't his fault?"

"I seem to recall during the last chapter you blaming my godson for stealing." Sirius was equally smug. "But it wasn't him was it?"

"It was still a member of his little gang and it will be taken care of." The dour man snapped.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"Oh just that Molly Weasley reminded me that we have been remiss in informing parents of their children's misdeeds. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Granger would love to know what their daughter has been up to. First year, assaulting a professor with a fire spell. Second year, stealing from a professor." He grinned widely. "Let's see what else we can add to it shall we?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus." He admonished quietly.

Hermione had blanched. "You can't. They won't let me come back."

"Don't worry Hermione." Harry comforted her. "We'll think of something."

"Yeah Mione." Ron added glaring at is professor. "We won't let that happen." He said putting his arm around her.

Neville grumbled his dorm mate anticipated some foul revenge. "You mean fouler than he is anyway?" He muttered under his breath causing Ron to grin.

"To be fair nothing really changed." Harry admitted. "He wasn't anymore evil than normal."

"I assure you I had more important things on my mind than your disruptive behavior." Snape sneered. "There was the matter of something unknown terrorizing the school."

Molly continued reading as an announcement went up on the notice board and the other two members of the boys dorm looked excited.

"Bet they wouldn't have looked like that if they knew what was coming." Neville remarked.

"I wouldn't have joined them if I'd known." Ron grumbled.

"There's nothing wrong with a dueling club." Remus interjected once it was announced. "It can be very helpful and educational if properly taught."

"Not at Hogwarts." Fred told him while George wore a disgusted expression.

"I highly doubt the monster can duel." Kingsley laughed at Ron's suggestion. Who knew the minds of teenagers could be so amusing.

"Maybe not the monster but I'm sure the person controlling it can." Tonks reminded her partner.

"Which he did two years later." Harry mumbled. Sirius gripped his arm tightly at the words.

"The more experience you can get the better." Moody approved. The teachers traded disgusted looks.

"The only experience we got was how to drop our wands." Fred flashed a grin at his dark haired friend.

Bill wrinkled his nose at hearing that the whole school had shown up for the club. "How does that work? You have seven different levels of education all for one class? How do you control the situation much less teach anyone with so many different levels?"

Kingsley nodded. "It would have been better to divide it, even in half would have been better."

"Who did teach it?" Emmeline asked suspiciously. "There's not many at Hogwarts that's qualified."

"Flitwick is." Remus mused. "But if he hasn't started one before this I don't see him doing it now."

She shook her head. "He would have been much more organized. Limited it to the upper years. Or had two separate meetings."

"Then who else?" Sirius questioned.

"Snape." Moody grumbled reluctantly.

"I was there." The potions master admitted. He shot a glance at the headmaster. "Against my will I might add." He grimaced as Lockhart made his appearance.

"Oh come on." Remus groaned. He slammed his head on the back of the couch.

"I did not have a legitimate reason to refuse." Dumbledore said in defense at the looks he received. "With any other teacher it would have been an excellent idea."

"How many people were injured?" Arthur asked in trepidation.

"Well they were minor injuries really." Hermione began.

"Pomfrey treated over half that showed up." Minnie interjected. "It's a miracle no one was severely hurt."

Sirius gave a deep chuckle as Snape was reveal as his assistant. "This might actually be fun." He said with eagerness.

"Please tell me you kicked his arse." Remus pleaded, ignoring the astonished looks at his language.

Snape's lips curled slightly. "I might have indulged myself a little bit."

"A little bit?" Sirius snorted and even Remus wore a wide grin. "The duels between you and James were legendary."

"Really?" Harry breathed, staring wide eyed at his godfather.

"They were hardly fair duels. Potter couldn't go anywhere without his three friends at this back." Snape spat, his mood declining at being reminded of those days.

"Oh come on. It's not like you didn't have back up of your own, including my brother." Sirius tossed back, a shadow crossing his face.

"Regulus was only too happy to help me make a fool of you." The other man got in before the headmaster raised his hands.

"Enough." He said sternly. "Molly please continue."

"Really which one do you cheer for?" Tonks threw up her hands in mock vexation as the two professors faced off. Most of the room burst out laughing.

Fred laughed when Ron wished they would take each other out. "Now there dear brother is a much better idea." He approved. Ron beamed at the praise. "Get rid of them both."

"As if he could touch me." Snape muttered glaring at the laughing teens.

"You couldn't have accidentally killed him?" McGonagall whispered to her colleague. Dumbledore suppressed his chuckle.

"It took all my restraint not to." Snape murmured back, lips twitching at her irritated huff.

"Yes." The room cheered as Lockhart was blasted off his feet and into the wall.

"Thank you Severus." Remus smiled widely.

"Ah you could have done more damage than that." Sirius pouted. Molly bit her lip to keep from agreeing with him.

"I would have liked to have seen that." Charlie sighed.

Emmeline sighed as Hermione worried about her DADA professor. "I really can't blame you. If I hadn't had it shoved in my face I would be worried too."

"And now?" Sirius asked with a grin

"I hope he was really hurt." She answered viciously. She gave a satisfied smile when it told of his hair standing on end.

"Oh no." Fred mock gasped. "Where's his hair gel and a comb?"

"Grab a mirror hurry, it's an emergency." George screamed causing Harry to collapse against his godfather as he burst out laughing.

Bill sneered when Lockhart tried to recover by claiming it had been obvious what Snape had planned. "To everyone but that idiot."

"This guy is unbelievable." Tonks hissed. "Can he get any more obnoxious?"

"Yes he can." Remus told her. "Very much so." He sighed when Lockhart pointed out that it was a good idea to show them what the disarming charm would do. "That's true. Though I'm sure that wasn't his intention."

Kingsley laughed. "You sound like it's painful to give him a compliment."

"It is." The werewolf grumbled. His mood didn't improve as the large group was split into pairs and Snape headed directly for the trio, splitting them up and pairing them with potential enemies.

"I really should thank you for that." Harry chuckled. "I didn't really want to duel Ron."

"Thanks Harry." Ron muttered, his ears turning red. "Nice to know you have no faith in me."

"I was talking about your wand Ron." Harry answered in bewilderment. "It was broken remember."

"Whatever." The red head grumbled.

"It was meant to be a lesson. To teach you." Snape looked pointedly at Harry. "To never let our guard down, your opponent will always fight dirty."

"And you," He turned to Hermione. "Brains do not always overcome brawn."

"I found that out." The young teen muttered grimacing as Bulstrode was described.

"Not one of the prettier Slytherins." Charlie chuckled.

"And she's more than twice as large as Hermione." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah but Hermione's three times as smart." Tonks said with a smile at the girl.

Charlie sneered as Malfoy started on the two count. "How is that not surprising."

"It's called real life Weasley. When you're facing opponents they aren't going to wait for you to count some numbers." Snape shot back, defending his godson.

"I don't know what spell that was but either it wasn't effective or Harry's stronger than it." Sirius smiled proudly down at his godson while rubbing a hand over the top of his head.

"Mistake." Moody growled as Harry didn't take advantage of the laughing Malfoy. "Never leave an opening."

"Mad eye you can remind him of that when he's in auror training but for now cool it." Tonks yelled surprising the older man.

"Thank you." Remus said in relief.

"Urgh," Charlie groaned as Malfoy got off another spell. "Why didn't you dodge? Use those seeker reflexes?" He cried.

"He was too engrossed with watching Malfoy almost pee his pants with laughter." Fred teased.

"He wasn't that far gone if he was able to curse Harry." Bill pointed out.

Neville shrugged sheepishly as the scene described him and his partner on the floor. "I fell over when I bowed and accidentally hit Justin with a spell that knocked him over." Fred and George stiffed their laughter under Emmeline's glare.

When Ron and his partner were pointed out the redhead sent a sheepish look at Harry who was staring at him with raised eyebrows.

Bill growled. "You're lucky that Seamus wasn't seriously hurt. What in the world gave you the idea you could duel with a broken wand?" He asked causing his younger brother to turn red.

Hermione's dilemma was read about next as her larger partner had her in a headlock.

"How is that fair?" Emmeline cried out in shock.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to have some muggle combat classes." Remus suggested with a chuckle while Hermione pouted.

"Well at least he didn't try to fix it himself." McGonagall muttered as Lockhart went around the room assessing the damage and telling students to hold pressure on various injuries "This time."

Molly silently agreed, reading as Lockhart decided on a pair to demonstrate some spells and Snape disregarded his first choice of Neville and Justin.

"Severus Snape." Emmeline yelled. "How are they supposed to gain confidence in themselves if you talk about your students like that?"

"The boy just admitted to falling over and hitting another student with an unknown spell." He retorted.

"That does not mean you're allowed to publicly humiliate him." She growled back, her expression causing him to sneer back silently.

"You're such a sick bastard." Sirius growled as his godson and the Malfoy boy were chosen. "You're setting him up. You know that by pairing him up with Malfoy something is going to go wrong and it'll give you the chance to sneer and belittle and punish unjustly. And the worst part is you enjoy it."

Bill raised his hand. "I agree with that." He stated causing Tonks and Charlie to raise their own hands.

Molly had her lips purse as she stared angrily at the professor while Arthur was doing his best to stay out of the confrontation.

"Hearing the way he treats other students I have to agree too." Emmeline decided quietly.

"I won't deny some enjoyment, however little, in taking that brat's overly large head down a notch when I can." Snape admitted with a smirk that had Remus restraining his friend. "I also believe that pitting him against Draco will teach him character, which we all know he lacks. It will also help him to control his anger."

"The sentiment might be in the right place." Kingsley said slowly. "If you did it for every student, not just Harry."

Moody grunted. "I find it interesting that he can't even speak of the boy here without insulting him every other word."

"It will stop." Sirius said in a deadly cold voice that caused the sane people in the room to shiver. "Or I will make your life hell in a way that not even Voldemort is able to do."

Snape scoffed and tried to repress the fear slithering up his spine.

"It's not necessary." Harry began.

"No Harry." Sirius interrupted. "What's he's doing is not right and if you didn't go to a school full of incompetent and blind professors it wouldn't be happening."

"But..."

"It's not up for debate Harry James." The man growled in a tone that had the kid snapping his mouth shut.

Molly beamed at the parental concern before lifting the book and continuing where she'd left off.

Fred chortled when Lockhart said his wand was a little over excited. "Does that happen often to him?" He asked with a suggestive wink in an effort to lighten the tension a bit.

"Must make it hard to get with the girls." George snickered.

"Boys." Molly admonished, half heartedly.

"As long as his wand doesn't get overexcited around the students." Remus muttered under his breath. He sucked in a breath as Harry asked the man to show him the blocking movements. "Harry, why in the world would you ask him that?"

"Who else was I going to ask?" Harry protested sending a look at his godfather, worried he'd be mad that he asked Lockhart for assistance. "Malfoy had Snape advising him and they both looked like they had something evil planned."

"Ah there's that sarcastic wit we'd come to love from Harry." Bill smirked a moment later at the kid's response to Lockhart's suggestion. He frowned at the spell the Malfoy boy used.

"You told him to conjure a snake?" Kingsley asked in disbelief. "Were you not concerned for the student safety at all?"

"He might have thought it a good idea, it being the Slytherin house mascot." Emmeline ventured when the dour man remained silent. "But honestly I think we're back to the baiting Harry argument. He knows as a second year Harry would have no idea how to combat it and he'd be able to step in and save the ignorant little boy."

"I'm sure he rubbed Harry's face in it too." Bill snorted.

"He would have." Neville spoke up bravely, his gaze averted from that of his potion professor. "But he didn't get a chance."

"Yeah," Ron snorted, his desire to put one over his heated professor greater than his problem with his friend. "Harry ended up saving the day."

Snape shrugged. "I hardly saw the harm in it and knew that Draco was more than proficient with the spell." He glared before mumbling quietly. "I didn't know the brat would speak to it."

"Well there's the proof." Charlie muttered angrily as the book told of Snape enjoying the sight of Harry motionless in front of the snake.

"Perhaps my boy..." Dumbledore began.

Snape cut him off with an angry glare. "Need I remind everyone that this is from Potter's point of view and that it might be turned in his favor."

"I'm sorry professor but I find Harry's account to be pretty accurate." Hermione spoke up with the other students nodding along in agreement.

"As I was saying." Dumbledore said gently. "Perhaps you can use this opportunity to learn how you treat the students from their perspective and become a better professor."

"I will if you will." He hissed under his breath. His expression worsened as Lockhart tried to get rid of the snake.

"Well of course he didn't manage to vanish it. When does he do what he intends?" Bill asked in disgust.

"You know Harry most people move away from an angry, hissing snake." Charlie suggested with an exasperated chuckle.

"So says the guy who plays with dragons." The teen shot back quietly. He threw a quick look at his godfather, half expecting a cuff to the back of the head for the reckless move. The man was rubbing his eyes tiredly and didn't appear to have heard the exchange.

"You weren't talking in English were you?" Remus sighed when Harry told the snake to leave the students alone.

"I thought I was." Harry protested. "That's what made me feel so stupid. I had no idea a snake language existed never mind that I could speak it."

Tonks covered her face with her hand. "You just outed yourself in front of the entire student body. This is so not going to be good."

Molly continued as the Hufflepuff turned his fear from the snake to Harry.

"You really can't blame him." Emmeline said sadly. "He was almost attacked by a snake and then hears Harry hissing. Not a normal occurrence."

"Doesn't mean I have to forgive him for blaming my pup." Sirius muttered. He growled at the look the potions master was giving his godson in the book.

"I had just realized he was a parselmouth." The man muttered.

"I bet it was shocking to hear him talking so calmly to the snake instead of cowering away in fear." Arthur said thinking back to his own recent episode with such a creature.

"To say the least." Snape answered looking momentarily grateful that someone had managed to speak to him in a normal tone of voice.

"It was kind of creepy." Neville said, sending his friend an apologetic look.

"Good get him out of there." Remus sighed in relief as Harry's friends pulled him away. "He doesn't need to hear what's being said about him."

"They should know better than to say anything at all." Tonks frowned.

Sirius looked surprised when Harry tried to explain to his two friends. "You're rambling." He looked down at his godson with a questioning look.

"They were making me really nervous the way they were acting." He shrugged. "I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know what it was and just kept talking." He sighed when in the book he assumed that it wasn't a big deal.

"Of course not. I'm the only freak here." Harry muttered under his breath. Sirius tugged on his hair causing the teen to smile slightly.

"That word is no longer a part of your vocabulary." He admonished. "I don't want to ever here it come out of your mouth again. And just to let you in on a secret, I happen to know a really good mouth soaping charm. Just ask Snape." He added viscously causing the man to turn an unappetizing shade of red.

"That wasn't necessary Padfoot." Remus admonished quietly.

"Just warning him I mean business." The man replied, sending a wink at his wide eyed godson. "Warning both of them." He said before turning back to the book.

"Are you saying you thought he'd turned the snake on Justin?" Tonks began angrily as Ron confronted his friend about what he'd said.

"Of course not." Ron protested. "I was just telling him what it sounded like."

Charlie couldn't help chuckling as Harry pointed out that he'd kept the snake from making Justin a member of the Headless Hunt. "I doubt the snake would have been able to take his head all the way off." He pointed out. "At the most he would have taken a couple bites out of the neck."

"He could have joined Nick as being nearly headless." Tonks joked while most were staring in disgust at the pair.

Harry had paled. "Please don't put the two of them together." He moaned. He glared as it was pointed out that he could have been Slytherin's heir as everyone would think.

"Actually all the headmaster had to do was perform a very simple heredity test in front of the assembled students and the rumor would have been squashed very quickly." Kingsley pointed out.

"Then why didn't he?" George asked angrily. "Harry was treated like a slug for weeks."

"Oh I'm sure he has plenty of reasons that he's not about to share with us." Fred sneered.

"I think he wanted everyone's attention on Harry so they wouldn't ask who the real heir is." Luna pointed out causing the old man to give her a narrowed eyed stare.

"That actually sounds like it has merit." Bill mused thoughtfully. "Which begs the question of who is the real heir?"

"I think you're missing the point big brother." Charlie clarified. "What right did our esteemed headmaster have to treat Harry like that, to subject him to that when he had the means to fix it?"

Molly waited several awkward minutes for the headmaster to respond before continuing to read, telling them how Harry worried about being related to the worst founder.

"Slytherin wasn't a bad man." Emmeline protested. "He's just been vilified over the years. You shouldn't feel bad about possibly being related to him."

"Though knowing the Potters you're more likely related to Gryffindor than Slytherin." Sirius told him making the kid smile.

Hermione bumped shoulders with her friend at his anger that Justin hadn't realized Harry had saved his life instead of attacking. "I think he was too upset about a snake almost attacking him to think rationally." She said gently.

"I know that know now." The teen responded with an exasperated sigh. "But at the time I was a little upset myself." He winced as he went looking for the Hufflepuff by himself. How much would it have helped to have taken at least one of the others with him?

Molly continued reading as Harry passed the transfiguration class where McGonagall was yelling at someone for turning another student into a badger.

"That better not have been you two." Molly warned looking up at her twin sons.

They were pouting. "Wish it was, that would have been awesome." Fred whined.

"Had to have been an accident though." George said thoughtfully. "We would have known if someone was playing a prank like that." They looked expectantly at their transfiguration professor.

"I most certainly am not giving you two ideas." The stern professor stated. She listened as Harry found a group of Hufflepuffs in the library.

"You're going to listen to them." Emmeline realized. "And you're most likely going to hear something you're better off not knowing."

"That's the fate of an eavesdropper." Snape sneered flinching slightly at the dark look Sirius sent him.

"That's Hannah." Neville said in shock as she questioned the boy who been badmouthing Harry.

"If you listen she's trying really hard not to believe it." Harry tried to reassure his friend. Neville nodded but still looked disappointed in his good friend.

Dumbledore looked grave as Macmillan continued to accuse Harry due to his parseltongue abilities. "A century ago there were plenty of parselmouths and very few were fully dark. I'm afraid Voldemort has given the skill a bad name, much as he does with anything he touches."

Most of the room ignored him while Harry rolled his eyes when Ernie pointed out that he'd attacked Mrs. Norris after a run-in Filch.

"I didn't have a run in with him." He protested. "He tried to get me in trouble."

"Um Harry, many would still consider that motivation." Fred smirked.

"I knew they would draw that conclusion." Remus muttered as it was brought up about Colin's picture taking annoying Harry.

"That's because he is nice Hannah." Neville told the book a moment later. He was slightly mollified that she was arguing against her housemate. His expression hardened as Ernie pointed out that no one knows how Harry had beaten the Dark Lord making him a dark wizard himself.

"How could a one year old be a dark wizard?" Sirius roared, jumping up. "People aren't born evil."

"Sirius calm down." Emmeline and Arthur both spoke up.

"But this egotistical brat is calling Harry the next dark lord." He shouted back.

"He's twelve and scared." Emmeline reminded him. "He'd just witnessed Harry using what is commonly known as a dark skill. And it had looked like Harry was attacking his friend."

"Well if you want to be logical about it." He snarled. Sitting down he pulled his godson against him. He could just imagine how much those words had hurt the kid.

"When you think about it." Harry said, his voice muffled by his godfather's robe. "It makes sense. Even I've wondered why Voldemort came after me." In his current position he missed the way several adults turned to glare at Dumbledore.

Remus sighed as Harry worsened the situation by choosing that moment to reveal himself to the group. "Why must you be so stubborn? It's just going to make things worse."

Ron snorted. "You don't know how much worse."

"It did look pretty bad." Fred admitted.

"Not that we had doubts." George was quick to say. "But if Harry wasn't our littlest brother."

"We might have thought the worst too."

"Please tell me he's not the next victim." Bill pleaded. "Ernie or Justin."

"If either of them are it'd be a nice setup." Moody mused. "Almost like he's trying to set you up now instead of just attacking muggleborns."

Molly winced and when she continued reading her voice quivered a bit. She told them of Harry trying to reason with the group to the point that he denied caring about blood purity.

"Lily was a muggleborn. As if he would dishonor her memory like that." Sirius spat.

"I vote we send Ernie to the Dursleys." Fred said raising his hand. His brothers,Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Tonks, and Kingsley all voted yes.

Harry shook his head. "Nobody deserves that kind of punishment."

Molly sent him an approving look as she continued, reading about Harry running into Hagrid as he stormed down the hall.

"Why is he carrying a dead rooster?" Emmeline asked in disgust.

"Because it's important." Harry murmured, causing Remus and Charlie to look up in interest.

Ginny sighed when Hagrid explained about the dead roosters and needing a charm to keep them safe. "A simple charm wouldn't have worked." She said so softly that Charlie had to strain to hear. He frowned. It almost sounded like she knew what was killing the roosters. He couldn't help but notice how tense she had become.

Fred sighed as the big man told Harry he looked all hot and bothered. "I really want to make a joke about that."

"But it just doesn't seem the right time." George pouted. "And it was such a good intro too."

"Well I appreciate your restraint for once." Molly told them as she continued reading. She gasped when in the book Harry turned down a dark hallway and tripped over something on the ground.

"Oh crap." Bill moaned. He leaned forward to put his head in his hands.

"What?" Sirius asked in alarm. He pulled his godson closer to him. "Was it the monster? Did he attack you?"

"Sirius calm down." Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the panicked tone. "The monster had been there but it was already gone. And I wasn't the one that was attacked."

"That doesn't make me feel a whole lot better." The man muttered.

Remus couldn't help sighing when the victim was revealed as Justin. "I hate your luck. Not only is he the one attacked but you had to be the one to find him."

"Of course he did." The room agreed.

Emmeline gasped as the Gryffindor ghost was revealed as the second victim. "How, what, how?" She sputtered. "He's a ghost! How can you petrify a ghost?"

"Well that throws all my guesses on what the monster is right out the window." Charlie groaned.

"I wouldn't be too fast to do that." Remus advised him. "Nick was just an aberration. I don't think we should factor him into this."

"This story is bad for my nerves." Bill muttered quality. Sirius sent him a commiserating look.

"Noble git." Neville muttered when Harry couldn't find it in himself to leave them there alone.

"Really Harry." Fred moaned. "No offense to Justin or Nick but they weren't going to be hurt any more than they already were."

"You should have run." George told him.

Hermione smiled faintly. "Harry wouldn't be Harry if he had."

"Worst timing imaginable." Kingsley sighed as the poltergeist showed up. "There is no way Peeves is going to ignore this."

Moody chuckled at the poltergeist's screams. "Well that wasn't subtle or anything."

"Please tell me you do not find this amusing." McGonagall snapped. Her expression tightened as Ernie came on the scene and accused Harry.

Sirius growled causing Harry to look up at him in alarm. "You really can't blame him. I probably would have thought the same way, did think that way about Snape first year." He reminded him.

"George oh brother of mine, I think we owe Peeves a little trouble." Fred snarled not impressed with the poltergeist's new rhyme.

"He should know better than to pick on a member of our family like that." George agreed.

"He picked on Percy all the time." Neville reminded them, confused.

"We gave permission for that." Fred waved the words away. "Percy deserved it." They listened as the two victims were taken to the hospital wing before McGonagall turned on Harry.

"Minnie." Sirius started looking outraged.

"Don't even start Black." She snapped back. "Of course I didn't think he had anything to do with it. Something this serious required the headmaster."

"You could have been a little more reassuring Minevra." Remus snapped. "The kid had just been through a traumatic experience."

She shot him a glare but remained silent.

"I told you I got sent to the headmaster during second year." Harry teased his godfather, hoping to calm the man down.

"No marauder points for this kiddo." Sirius told him, relaxing enough to grin slightly. "A whole year and half to get sent and then it's for something you didn't even do."

"What can I say." The teen chuckled. "I work in mysterious ways."

"How about we try normal just once. I'm begging you." He lifted an eyebrow as Harry realized he had been taken where Dumbledore lived.

"Lived, holds court, plays with people's lives." Tonks muttered angrily. Noticing that Molly had set the book down she slammed out of the room. Remus raised an eyebrow and rose to follow her.

"I think we're done for the night." Emmeline voiced. "It'll do some people some good to get some rest and calm down." She looked pointedly at Sirius.

"Are you saying I'm crabby because I'm tired?" He teased.

"Yes." Harry said hastily dancing out of the way.


	32. Polyjuice

See chapter 1 for disclaimers and warnings.

* * *

><p>Saying goodnight to his godfather, his head too full of plans to notice the disappointed look on the man's face, Harry headed upstairs. As he got ready for bed he pondered his big prank.<p>

He felt he had something to prove. He was the son and godson of marauders after all. Not to mention he really wanted to get back at the group for messing with his treacle.

He frowned then, stymied a little. The prank he had his mind on was at least a two man job and even then almost impossible to pull off. The problem came from the fact he didn't seem to have a second man right at the moment.

'Why was Ron being such a prat anyway?' He mentally asked. 'Why did he have to choose now of all times to turn away from him.'

Sinking down onto his bed he considered his options. Neville, especially the new Neville, would love to be a part of the plan but decidedly did not have the stealth needed for this type of operation. Same with Tonks though he would keep her in consideration.

Hermione would have to be talked into helping and even then she would change the plan ten times before she was satisfied. And then it wouldn't be his plan anymore. Not to mention she roomed with Ginny and if he knew Mrs. Weasley she would be up every hour to check on her youngest. He would have to be careful to avoid her himself. Of course he did have his secret partner but really didn't want to involve him anymore than he had to.

"Couldn't bother to wait for me could you?" Ron's sneering voice broke into his thoughts as the redhead entered the room.

Harry sighed as he stared at the angry flush on his friend's face. "What's your problem? Ever since dinner you've been acting like a right prat."

"You mean ever since you high jacked my brothers." The teen snarled back. Neither boy noticed the doorway as it filled with grim faced red heads.

"What are you talking about?" Harry spluttered, sinking back down onto his bed in shock.

"That little heart to heart talk you had with Bill." Ron yelled, stalking closer with his fists clenched. Two of the group gathered in the doorway tensed, ready to intervene if necessary.

"What about it?" Harry asked back, his bewilderment showing in his expressive green eyes.

"Do you know when the last time I had that kind of attention from my brother?" Ron demanded giving his friend a little shove.

"Then maybe you should tell him how you feel instead of taking it out on me." Harry's anger came to the forefront and he stood up, crowding the taller boy back a step. "With the way you act you don't deserve them. You certainly don't appreciate them."

"I have enough people competing with me for their attention. I don't need you getting in the way too."

"I didn't ask for it." Harry's voice dropped as his anger faded away. "I didn't ask them to care for me. In fact I really don't believe it. I mean I keep expecting everyone to realize what a freak I am and throw me away."

Ron stood there gaping at him. "You're not a freak." He said hotly.

"Maybe not but I'm a family stealing prat am I?" The dark haired boy shot back.

Ron sighed, his shoulders slumping. "No I guess you're not."

"Then why would you call me one?" Harry demanded his hurt showing through.

"Because it's not fair." The redhead burst out. "I hardly get to see my older brothers and when I do they're always ragging on me. Bill has done nothing but yell at me all day about that stupid wand. But he takes you aside for a heart to heart. It's not fair." He kicked the end of the bed.

"I didn't ask him to talk to me." His friend reminded him quietly.

"I know." Ron admitted miserably. "But it's easier to yell at you than to tell him how I'm feeling."

"So just because I'm your best friend I have to take all your crap?" Harry asked a faint smile on his face.

"Well yeah, that's what best friends are for." Ron grinned back. "I really don't think you're a family stealing prat."

"That's good to know." Neither boy noticed the elder Weasley children quietly withdrawing from the door, contemplative looks on their faces.

"So are you going to help me get back at Sirius and the others?"

"Blimey I can't wait to see the look on their faces." Ron flopped down on his bed. "Are we going to do it at breakfast then?"

"I was thinking at lunch would be better. That way everyone will be there." Harry mumbled, pretending to sleep as Neville came in.

Early the next morning the two tumbled down the stairs, laughing and talking quietly about their upcoming adventure. They pulled up short seeing Sirius and Bill waiting at the bottom with grave looks on their faces.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Harry asked, the grin sliding off his face.

The older of the two men got a hurt look on his face. "Does something have to be wrong to want to see my godson?" Sirius asked.

"You look like something's wrong." Ron pointed out, knowing the look well.

"Nothing's happened." His older brother assured him. "We just want to talk to you." He smiled grimly causing the two teens to fidget uneasily.

"We didn't do anything." Harry declared, leaving the yet unsaid.

Sirius smirked at the obvious untruth while Bill ushered his younger brother into the little used drawing room. Once they were alone he lost little time in smacking the back of his godson's head.

"Oww!" Harry yelped. "What was that for?"

"You have to ask?" Sirius gave him a stern look. "Bill heard some of the conversation between the two of you last night." He raised his eyebrows as the teen squirmed. "He also relayed some of your more interesting comments in the conversation you two had yesterday."

"I didn't mean...its not...sorry?" He squeaked

He gripped the kid's shoulders. "One day I will get you to believe that I love you. And that there are other people in this house that care for you, well not as much as I do but that would be impossible." Harry couldn't help grinning slightly at that.

"You are not a burden and we are not going to give you back." Sirius voice was full of conviction as he stated the oft said words.

"You might change your mind." Harry felt forced to warn. "We'll probably finish this book today."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and gave a small growl in frustration.

"I'm just saying that the end of my second year was really bad." The teen quickly pointed out.

His godfather winced before shrugging in resignation. "So I'll have a mini meltdown, give you an earful and then some. But I'm not going to give you back." He cupped Harry's face in his hands. "Never, ever, ever."

He took a deep breath. "Now come on, I think there is something we need to take care of." He steered the confused teen to the first floor bathroom.

"Umm Padfoot." Harry swallowed nervously. "What are we doing here?"

"Last night I promised to wash out your mouth if you ever called yourself a freak again." Sirius gave him a stern look. "And not an hour later you're overhead using that exact word!"

"You were serious about that?" Harry yelped, his eyes opening wide as he gaped at his godfather.

"No I make rules for the fun of it." The older man shot back sarcastically.

"Well can't we just say its a misunderstanding and I promise it won't happen again?" Harry asked a little desperately.

Sirius sighed looking dejected. "I really don't want to be the bad guy Harry. But I also realize that you've never had consistency with anything in your life. I made a promise and I'm not going to back down."

Harry looked at the man realizing his godfather was being punished as much as he was. "How do we do this?" He asked, his shoulders slumping.

Sirius looked around the small room. "To be honest I'm not exactly sure. Usually I just swirl my wand and soap bubbles fill your mouth. No magic though so..."

"Umm I saw a teacher do it to this kid in primary school." Harry admitted wrinkling his nose. "She used a bar of soap, and made it so it was all sudsy. He had to hold it in his mouth while standing in the corner."

"I don't think there's any need for that." Sirius decided lips quirking at the kid's relieved sigh. He indicated the closed toilet. "Have a seat." He rummaged in the near by cupboard, bringing out a slim bar of soap. Running it under water he turned to the apprehensive teen. "Open up."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to gag at the the taste. "Not long Harry." Sirius promised grabbing a sweaty hand.

The second hand on his watch had barely hit the five minute mark when he pulled his godson up and pushed him towards the sink. "Rinse."

Harry did gag as he filled his mouth with water. "Uhh can we never ever do that again?" He asked as he finally straightened up.

"Then don't give me a reason to." He cupped the teen's chin so that their eyes met. "I meant what I said about being consistent."

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly.

Sirius sighed as he slung an arm around the kid. "I want you to learn from this Harry. I will not tolerate you putting yourself down like that anymore. I realize that it's all you heard from the Dursleys but you need to get that out of your head."

Harry nodded. "Yeah I know and I get it." He paused as he ran his tongue over his slightly soapy teeth. "I'm not mad at you for doing this." He waved his hand around as he blushed. "You gave me a rule and I broke it."

Sirius let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "You are truly a remarkable kid. However that won't stop me from repeating this little lesson every single time you say that word." He warned though a bright smile had crossed his face.

Harry nodded fervently. "Don't worry, I don't think I'm going to get the taste out of my mouth for a long time." He said making a face.

His godfather laughed as he led him out of the bathroom "A little advice from the numerous times I've had my own mouth subjected to the taste. Eating helps." He made a face. "Just don't drink anything until you've had a couple mouthfuls first."

"Can I start? Can I start?" Tonks asked as she bounced in her seat an hour later.

"Calm down girl." Moody barked. "The blasted book isn't going anywhere."

"I don't think its so much the reading as having everyone's attention on her as she reads." Kingsley pointed out to everyone's amusement.

"See what I have to put up with?" She pouted before opening the book and reading out the title. "Ohh we get to see if your potion works." She didn't give anyone a chance to respond as she continued.

"That's right she was taking you to the headmaster." Neville remembered recalling what had happened at the end of the last chapter. Sirius and Remus both frowned knowing Harry would be worrying needlessly at this point.

"You didn't say anything?" Emmeline asked looking at Mcgonagall aghast. "Just marched him up there and left him alone?"

McGonagall had the grace to look ashamed. "I was rather upset."

"That's not…" Remus started heatedly.

She held up her hand. "I am aware that is not an excuse. I deeply regret acting that way."

"Frankly," Sirius cut in with a small grin at the godson. "After knowing us I'm astounded she dared leave you in the office alone."

"Do I even want to know what you did in there?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"No." Remus, McGonagall and Dumbledore all stated firmly.

"Are you actually comparing the headmaster's office to Lockhart's?" Kingsley asked in amusement a moment later.

"Well I'd been to Snape's office that year also." Harry reminded them. "It was interesting if a bit disturbing."

"Hmmm you have visited a large number of professors' offices in the short time you'd been in school." Remus observed with a teasing light in his eyes.

Harry grinned back. "Subconsciously I knew I'd be meeting the marauders soon. Knew you'd have high expectations." He said causing Sirius to let out a bark of laughter.

Ron rolled his eyes as Tonks read Harry's thoughts as he waited in the office. "Merlin mate why are you always so worried about getting thrown out of school."

"Even you Mr. Weasley could figure that out." Snape sneered, huffing when the teen continued to look confused.

"Because he'd have to go back to the Dursley's Ronald." Hermione sighed. She sent a look at her friend's godfather. She really did hope the man would keep his word about Harry never going back.

Molly tutted at hearing that the teen wanted a chance to look around. "Harry you shouldn't snoop."

"I doubt he can help himself, he does it so often." Snape couldn't help sneering.

Sirius sat up in defense of his godson. "I'm sure he just meant gazing around. It wasn't like he actually took things off shelves." His sharp gaze had the other man hunching his shoulders slightly.

"Umm actually Padfoot." Harry spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. His godfather groaned dramatically.

"Keep reading Tonks." He requested. "I'm sure the book will explain a lot better than this troublemaker would." He grinned down at the boy to lessen the sting of his words, glad the teen felt like he could still tease him despite being punished that morning.

Dumbledore stiffened as his numerous trinkets were brought up. He worried that the knowledge that most of those instruments were used to monitor people, most especially the teen across from him, would come out.

"It does sound interesting." Neville spoke up. He sounded slightly envious.

"I am always collecting unique items." Dumbledore announced as a distraction. "Don't feel you have to be in trouble to come visit."

Sirius shook his head in amusement as Harry focused on the sorting hat. "I don't count that as snooping." Most of the room sent him confused looks, not having caught on. "But I do wish you'd give it up about almost being in Slytherin house."

Harry shrugged but he flashed a grin up at the man. "I didn't have anyone back then to tell me it was okay."

"Especially since you didn't even tell your best friends about it." Hermione reminded him drily.

Tonks snorted, having finally realized what was going on. "You think talking to the hat qualifies as snooping?" She asked with a laugh.

"The hat did enjoy the conversation." Dumbledore told them, his eyes twinkling brightly. "It so rarely gets to talk to students outside of the welcoming feast."

Fred chuckled as Harry apologized for the disruption. "You're even polite to a hat." He said causing Harry to turn red.

Molly stared angrily at her son. "Well at least he has manners, which is more than I can say for you lot." She berated, sweeping her gaze over all of her children.

"What'd we do?" Bill muttered to his brother before sending a wink at Ron. The youngest red head son smiled remembering his brother's words from earlier.

_Flashback_

_"I get jealous too." The words startled Ron, who had been staring at the floor nervously since they had entered the drawing room._

_"What?" He asked stupidly. "Why would you? You're the oldest."_

_"That's exactly why." Bill shrugged as he leaned against a couch. "At one time I had all of mum and dad's attention. Then Charlie came along." He gave a small laugh. "Merlin he was such a fussy baby, taking all mum's attention. Then Percy was here and dad was suddenly spending a lot more time at work. Three kids are a lot more expensive than one."_

_"That had to have sucked." Ron stared at his brother, seeing him in a new light._

_"__It was and it just got worse. The twins are such replicas of Uncle Fabian and Gideon that mum doted on them. Especially the year after…" he trailed off unable to say the words._

_"I got my Hogwarts school letter and I thought this was it, mum's going to realize how special I am and how much she misses me. But.."_

_"She had Ginny, the girl she's always wanted."_

_Bill nodded. "I am ashamed to admit that I hated our sister for a while." And indeed he was looking at the ground with a grave expression._

_Ron moved to place a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I would never have thought that you would feel like that."_

_"And I never would have known how you felt if not for these books." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "What I'm trying to say is you're not alone. I've been there, Charlie has been there and I think it's obvious Percy's been there."_

_"Does it ever get better?" Ron asked in a small voice._

_"It does. At some point you grow up and realize exactly what you have. It's harder for you having a friend like Harry Potter." He send his brother a look full of understanding making the kid's eyes fill. Everyone always told him off but no else had realized just how hard it was watching Harry get the attention, and the new brooms, the girls. While he stood on the sidelines._

_"Thanks Bill." The heartfelt words were muffled as he was pulled into his brother's chest._

_End flashback._

"Lay off mum." He said now as the memories faded. "It's not fair to lump us all together."

"Are you trying to say you have manners oh master of tact?" Fred taunted.

"Me not so much." Ron admitted. "But Bill does and even Charlie and George aren't that bad."

Arthur looked at his son with pride. "Thank you Ron. We do need to remember that there are seven of you all with your own personality."

Tonks have Ron a smile before she continued reading, telling them the hat stood by its first choice that Harry would do well in Slytherin.

"The principles of Slytherin yes." Snape said slowly as if it pained him. "You really would make a good snake, on parchment at least."

"Which is not a bad thing." Sirius cut in with a stern look at his godson.

"Would you really want Harry in your house professor?" Charlie asked grinning at the horrified look on the older man's face.

"While he might have the subtlety of a snake, the amount of reckless and dangerous stunts he pulls are purely Gryffindor." The man snapped.

Harry noticed his head of house had a peculiar expression on her face. He had no doubt she was arguing with herself whether to be proud or disapproving of the dangerous stunts.

He made a face as his first look at the Phoenix was described. "Poor Fawkes. I'm glad he isn't here to hear this."

"Fawkes as in Dumbledore's phoenix?" Charlie asked in amazement.

Emmeline too had brightened. "You sound as if you know him quite well."

"I do." Harry looked around in bewilderment as everyone stared back at him in astonishment. "What's wrong with that?"

"Harry." Remus said slowly. "Phoenixes are very loyal creatures but they are also very proud and fickle ones. The number of people they actually interact with is quite rare."

Snape grumbled angrily, upset that Potter had a special relationship with the headmaster's familiar when that blasted bird wouldn't give him the time of day.

Dumbledore remained silent. He had been very surprised and perturbed when Fawkes had responded to Harry's cries for help. Grateful but perturbed all the same. He had never seen Fawkes respond that way to anyone before. The incident in his office after the last task had only reinforced that.

Sirius couldn't help chuckling when the bird burst into flames. He could just imagine the look on the kid's face when that had happened.

Neville's mouth dropped open. "It is supposed to do that?"

Emmeline nodded though she wore a pensive look. "They're born again from the ashes."

McGonagall nodded, an odd light in her eyes. "Fawkes is very proud Mr. Potter. You are extremely fortunate he allowed you to see him so vulnerable. I myself have never had the opportunity."

"You're one lucky son of a wizard." Charlie declared. "First you watch a dragon being hatched. Then you ride a freaking centaur and you're on good terms with a phoenix. Next you're going to tell me Fawkes cried for you and healed you."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Sirius flashed a wide grin. "He did. When we were in Dumbledore's office after the third task last year, he healed his leg."

"Leg! Not even a mortal wound but just a leg?" Bill cried while Charlie gasped.

"Boys." Molly yelled out harshly while Ginny looked curious.

"What does that matter?" She asked.

"It's not like you or me crying Gin." Bill explained patiently. "Crying healing tears takes up a lot of their energy and magic. Speeds up their burning day also. While they might be willing to do it to save the life of a light wizard it's really too much to ask of then to do it for just any wound."

"But I didn't ask him to." Harry called out upset. He didn't know he had caused the beautiful bird distress.

"We know Harry. That's what's so amazing." Remus told him gently.

"What else have you and the big bird been getting into?" Tonks asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. She raised her eyebrows as the teen shuffled in his seat.

"Umm that's not the only time he's healed me." Harry responded in a small voice.

Sirius whipped his head around and even Dumbledore sat forward.

"When else did he heal you?" The headmaster asked at the same time Sirius demanded "What did he heal you from."

"At the end of second year." He answered avoiding everyone's eyes. He could feel Hermione stiffen beside him and heard her muffled gasp.

"Harry." Remus requested in a strained voice having also heard the gasp.

"It'll be a whole lot better explained if you read about it." He mumbled. Sirius shifted uneasily, the grave expression on the headmaster's face, along with Harry's words earlier, did nothing to assure him that everything was okay.

Tonks gave the teen a long look before she continued, telling of Harry's shock at the scene and Dumbledore's entrance.

"You couldn't have come in one minute earlier and saved Harry some trauma?" Emmeline huffed. She didn't want to think that he had put Harry through that on purpose.

"I came as soon as Minerva notified me." Dumbledore answered simply. "I had been down in the kitchens having a delightful discussion with the elves." He shook his head as the book told of him smiling in response to Harry's claim that his bird had caught fire.

"More out of shock than anything." The headmaster murmured to his companions. He had not expected to find Fawkes in the room, never mind having completed the burning process in front of the boy.

Harry groaned again as baby Fawkes was described as ugly. Why did these books have to be in his thoughts and why did his thoughts have to be so insulting.

"It's okay Harry". Hermione comforted her friend. "I'm sure Fawkes would understand."

Kingsley couldn't help chuckling as Dumbledore described the tributes of phoenixes. "Always taking the time to teach."

"My greatest passion, filling the heads of our young with knowledge." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly. "Even when things are at their gloomiest."

"Oh yeah Harry is in trouble." The twins chorused with a grin of anticipation. Harry blushed as he thought of what had happened earlier. If only they knew how right they were.

"He better not be." Molly warned with a glare at the old man. "He didn't do anything."

The marauders and Weasley children broke out into wide grins as Hagrid burst into the office. "Why are you all so happy?" Emmeline asked suspiciously.

"Hagrid's there to defend Harry." Sirius pointed out. "He really is redeeming himself in this book."

Remus nodded. "The way the trio was acting earlier I thought he'd done something inexcusable." They didn't notice Ron and Harry exchanging worried looks.

Harry quickly seized on the flying feathers as a means of distraction. "If I hadn't been scared out of my mind that might have been pretty funny." He told them. "Hagrid almost looked like a chicken himself he was so covered in feathers."

Molly chuckled before cooing at the big man's emotional breakdown. "He shouldn't be embarrassed for sticking up for someone." She fretted. "He was doing a good thing."

Remus agreed but wished Hagrid had taken Harry with him when he left. He frowned as Dumbledore started questioning Harry. "You sound like you are accusing him of something." He growled again.

"Well he did know something." Kingsley offered helpfully. "Several somethings."

"And he was present at two out of three attacks." Moody pointed out. "That's suspicious in itself." Remus glared at both men.

Dumbledore nodded when Harry thought about Malfoy's declaration against the muggleborns. "Ah that I was aware of." He mused with a sigh. He did hate when students turned against each other.

"You should have shared that information with me." Snape snapped, not amused. Draco was his responsibility, as his snake and more as his godson.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled brightly when the polyjuice drifted though Harry's thoughts. "That however I did not know about, which I must say is quite a feat."

"Not that's it's a good one." McGonagall muttered with a stern look at the teens.

Bill sighed when the kid's thoughts turned toward the voice he was hearing. "Really you should have told him about that one. It might have helped him figure out what was going on."

"It wouldn't have helped any. Would it have professor?" Harry challenged.

Dumbledore sighed. "No I would not have understood what it had meant at the time, but that does not mean you should have withheld information that important." He admonished gently.

"Hypocrite." Harry mumbled under his breath. Sirius gave his shoulder a squeeze, understanding all too well the resentment the young man was feeling. They both frowned when Harry's thoughts turned in the direction of his possible relation to Slytherin.

"The headmaster should have sought you out the day after the dueling incident." Tonks said heatedly.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Why should he have? Potter is a student just like everyone else."

"Who had just spoken Parseltongue in of the entire school. I would think that would warrant a conversation at the least." She shot back earning a look of praise from the other adults. "You had heard the rumors hadn't you?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I consider it a sad day when the whole school turns against one student like that. Alas I did not feel that I could single him out that way. I try my best not to favor him above the others."

Snape snorted. "You favor him every day, how would this be different?"

"And if you were worried about other's concerns, you had Harry alone in your office. You couldn't give him a couple words of comfort at that time." Emmeline pointed out.

"Of course he couldn't. That would boost Harry's confidence and that was the last thing he wants. Harry needs to be as miserable as possible." Sirius spat.

"Mr. Black." McGonagall warned but she too was frowning, knowing she could have done her part to way lay those fears and instead had chosen to do nothing.

Tonks seemed relieved when the book turned away from the action in Dumbledore's office to the panic that nearly headless Nick's petrification caused amongst the students.

"Well its quite easy to petrify a boy." Fred joked softly. "But it takes an act of merlin to do the same to a ghost."

"More like an act of Slytherin." Ron whispered to Hermione as she quickly concealed her giggles.

"There's actually a lot you can do to a ghost." Sirius offered with a grin. "You can make them different colors. Make them rain where ever they go. Have them…hmpf."

Remus glared at the man he had just hit. "Did you forget who was in the room?" He hissed. Sirius widened his eyes as he took in Molly and McGonagall's glares.

"I knew that was you." The older lady muttered. She turned her glare on the Weasley twins as she was reminded of how they had taken to clearing the way for Harry through the hallways declaring him the heir.

Harry gave them a grin before anyone, their mother, could start scolding. "That was really the only bright spot of my days."

Hermione gasped a moment later, her eyes wide as the book recited George saying Harry was going to have tea with his fanged servant. "Why did you use that word out of everything you could have chosen?" She demanded.

"Er" The twins exchanged startled looks. "Well it's just that Harry had been revealed a parselmouth." George admitted.

"To be honest we were referring to the snake he talked to at the dueling club." Fred added.

"Seer's blood." She mumbled under her breath.

"Are you saying the monster is some kind of snake?" Charlie speculated.

The trio kept their mouth shut while Remus shook his head. "There is no snake in existence that petrifies." He said firmly.

George sighed at hearing that his sister hadn't found their act funny. "That we are sorry about." He spoke up before his parents or older brothers could start yelling.

"And we did stop doing it around her." Fred added. He scoffed at the idea that Harry really was the heir.

"Of course it's ludicrous. Everyone here knows that."

"Did you really believe that or were you just doing it because it was fun?" Arthur asked his son.

George grimaced. "It's always fun to go against the grain. But we really didn't think Harry was attacking anyone either."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow when Malfoy was brought up. "He does not strike me as the kind of boy who keep a secret like this."

"Of course not." Emmeline snorted. "If it was him he'd be singing it from the rooftops."

"Unless daddy dearest told him not to." Sirius told them with a pain expression.

"I don't think that would have stopped him." Harry said. "This would have been too much for him to hold in."

Mcgonagall frowned as the reading continued and she heard that her lions were practicing dueling in the common room over Christmas break. "I hope you were careful. You shouldn't be dueling without an adult who can fix mistakes and heal wounds."

"We had the future head boy there." Fred said with a sneer.

"And the smartest witch at school." George smiled at Hermione.

"We survived." The chorused together.

"I was a little disappointed in that." Bill sighed when the book told of his siblings staying at school instead of visiting him. "But it was great that you got to come out the following summer."

"It's not that we didn't want to come." George admitted. "We just didn't want to burden mum and dad with the expense."

"Especially after having to buy all those Lockhart books." Fred added.

Arthur looked down ashamed that his children had to worry about things like that.

"Don't feel bad Mr. Weasley." Luna spoke up. "Just consider how well you raised your children that they would think of their parents like that."

"I am proud." He admitted. "Very proud."

"It really was good karma." Tonks realized. "You guys passed on a great trip to help your parents out then that summer you win a lottery and get to go anyway."

She picked up from where she'd left off as Percy declared he had stayed because it was his duty to help the teachers during the crisis.

George sighed. "As an excuse to stay at school it wasn't bad."

"But he didn't have to sound all holier than thou with it." Fred muttered. He gasped as Tonks read about Hermione bursting into the boys dorm Christmas morning.

"But we aren't allowed in earth other's dorms." They pointed out.

"Indeed." McGonagall sniffed disapprovingly.

"That is something we didn't attempt." Sirius said with a pouting look at his friend. "We never had a girl in our dorm."

"There is a good reason for that Padfoot." Remus reminded him. "It wouldn't have stopped at one and Lily would have castrated the lot of us."

Bill couldn't contain his shock. "You mean there's nothing stopping girls from coming into our dorm like there is for the girls?"

Charlie looked equally stricken while the twins were grinning in anticipation. "All those wasted years." He moaned. "How did you know about it anyway?"

"Hogwarts a history of course." She answered simply before catching her head of house's eye. "It was Christmas. I don't go up otherwise."

McGonagall huffed, making plans to rectify the situation. She might trust the girl but the twins were another matter all together.

"Really glad I wore pajamas to bed that night. Ron muttered loud enough for the room to hear." His brothers snorted in laughter.

Neville chuckled as Hermione announced that the potion was ready. "Merry Christmas, now drink this vile potion and turn into a couple of Slytherins."

Tonks continued reading, her hair darkening as she read about Harry's present from the Dursleys and their request that he ask if he could stay for the summer.

"That would have been a pretty good Christmas present if it been allowed." Harry said, a wistful note in his voice. He grinned as he felt his godfather elbow him gently in the side. He listened as Tonks read out the rest of his presents including the one from Mrs. Weasley that left him feeling guilty.

"You were still thinking about the car?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Four months had passed."

"You really do need to let things go Harry." Hermione added, a slight sound of reproach in her voice

Remus kept silent though he could understand why the boy was feeling the way he was. He had disappointed some of the only nice adults he known at the time. Nor had he heard words of forgiveness from them.

Sirius gave them a grin when it was mentioned that snow was falling in the great hall. "They got that idea from us." He boasted.

McGonagall gave him a severe look. "Your attempt produced a blizzard and a simulated avalanche that resulted in several students needing to be dug out."

Remus was biting his lip to keep from laughing. "It did get a bit out of control. He said urging the young auror beside him to keep reading.

McGonagall'd expression tightened as Dumbledore led the small group of students staying over break in some carols. "Of course he did." She muttered with a side long look at her colleague.

"I continue to fail to see how you cannot enjoy the joys of music." The headmaster teased, knowing her views.

"Quite easily when its being sung by 20 out of tune people." She shot back.

Remus cocked his head as he heard about the students sitting at thier house tables. "There weren't very many students staying that year." He recalled. "Why are they seperated? You always get rid of them for the holidays in favor of one big table."

Snape snorted. "The headmaster took my suggestion, for once, to keep these particular students separated."

McGonagall nodded. "I have no doubt Christmas would have been a dismal affair if they had to sit together."

Tonks continued reading as Hermione pulled her freinds away from the feast to finish up their special project.

"Hermione its Christmas." Charlie and Sirius cried with identical expressions. Ron was nodding fervently.

"I was nervous and didn't feel like waiting until these two finished stuffing their faces. They did have three helpings. Besides they needed to be ready. They still had a part to play."

"What else did they need to do?" Kingsley asked curiously. He looked to Tonks when all three teens blushed.

"Should have had the hairs before now." Moody grunted a moment later.

Sirius nodded reluctantly. "It would have been easy to bump against them and pull out a hair."

"Would have been a lot easier than what we ended up doing." Ron grumbled capturing everyone's attention. He sent a quick look to his parents when Hermione mentioned keeping the two goons from making an appearance until they were done.

"That's a good point." Bill said impressed. "I didn't think about that."

"That's Hermione." Harry grinned. "Always thinking about the details."

McGonagall sighed tiredly. "Is there any point in being disappointed that you drugged two students?"

"Not just any students but two of my snakes." Snape snarled.

"There was no harm caused." Kingsley broke in. "And it was necessary. Besides I'm sure you," he looked pointed at Snape before turning to the marauders, "did worse to each other in your school years."

"Of course." Remus agreed. "I consider this to a relatively minor detail." He pointed out as Harry let out a sigh of relief.

Molly nodded a bit reluctantly. "It's not as if you poured it down their throats." She said to the surprised looks of her family.

Tonks continued reading, a little concerned about the girl's determination to succeed with the plan despite the boys' reticence. She made a note to talk to the girl about her feelings on the blood prejudice. She winced at reading that Hermione had plucked her own hair from someone's robes.

"Hermione, anyone's hair could have gotten on her robes." Remus pointed out. "It could have been your hair from where you were wrestling with her."

"What would happen if you drank your own Polyjuice?" Fred mused. He looked excited to find out.

"Absolutely nothing other than you'd become extremely ill." Snape drawled.

"And what are you going to say when they ask you, as Bulstrode, why she had come back, or for that matter how?" Bill pointed out.

"And don't you think they would be suspicious when she suddenly disappeared again. They would know something was up." Charlie added. He looked disappointed in the girl's reasoning.

"Draco does not associate much with Bulstrode. You aren't likely to get answers out of him as her anyway. " Snape appeared happy that their plans had a serious flaw.

He groaned as Crabbe and Goyle stuffed the cakes into their mouth despite where they found them and made a mental note to talk to his snakes about the seriousness of suspicious circumstances and being alert for traps.

"That's good thinking." Moody approved as the boys took the Slytherins' shoes. Harry was quick to point out that they had given them back.

Sirius nodded. "James and I would always forget little details like that. That's why we had Moony." He sent his friend a grin.

Neville looked alarmed when the boys made it back to the bathroom. "Umm is the potion supposed to be smoking like that?" He asked his eyes wide. It sounded like one of his potions prior to the expected explosion.

"While some smoke is necessary, that does sound a little excessive." Snape had his eyes narrowed in thought, not realizing he was answering his student without the usual scorn. "Probably a touch too much lacewigs. It shouldn't hurt the potion." He looked surprised when Hermione mentioned getting spare robes from the laundry.

"Another good point." Remus sighed not wanting to be impressed. He was an adult now and felt he needed to set a good example.

"What a minute." Fred exclaimed.

"Why did you know where the laundry is." George demanded.

"And not know where the kitchen was?" Fred finished looking scandalized.

"I needed to go to the laundry." She shot back blushing furiously. "I didn't need to go to the kitchens."

"Why would you need to go to the laundry? That's what the house elves are for." Ron asked before wincing at bringing up the elves. He didn't want a lecture on their treatment at the moment.

"At the time I didn't know about the appalling slavery of the house elves did I?"

"But they always take care of everything before we realize we need it. Why would you have to go to the laundry?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Oh well there was an incident at the beginning of first year, before we were friends." She said hesitantly.

"What sort of incident?" He demanded.

"It was nothing. Please Harry." She pleaded with a quick glance around the room. He nodded but she knew he had no plans to let this go and she would have to tell him later about Lavender pouring pumpkin juice in her trunk.

Tonks sent her another concerned look before reading that they would only have an hour to accomplish their task.

"That really isn't very long." Harry mused. He was remembering the fake Moody having to constantly drink from his hip flask.

"It's almost pointless , can't really get anything done in that amount of time." Neville added.

Ron shrugged. "I think we did pretty good."

Snape raised his eyebrows as Hermione added the hair she acquired and the potion turned an odd shade of yellow. Bulstrode might prefer using her strength to fight but she was one of his quieter snakes. He would have thought her potion would have been a bit more clear.

"I think I would prefer you were drinking fire whiskey." Sirius muttered. Arthur noticed the interested looks immediately.

"Not that you're allowed to drink that either." He warned.

"As bad as overcooked cabbage sounds I would have thought the taste would be worse." George mused as Harry drank his potion down.

"Accurate." Moody nodded at the description of the effects causing Emmeline to look at him incredulously.

"Why would anyone want to take a potion that makes you feel like that." She exclaimed.

The grizzled man shrugged. "In our line of work it's a necessary act. Not all of us can change our appearance at will." He eyed Tonks who morphed from one person to another as an example. "Sides its over in under a minute."

Neville chucked as Harry explored his new body. "For such a scrawny kid it must have weird to suddenly be four times bigger."

Harry pouted. "I'm not that much smaller than him."

Ron snorted. "Right you keep believing that."

"Though to be fair Crabbe and Goyle are both unusually large for their age." Hermione admitted.

Sirius groaned several paragraphs later at hearing that they still had to find the slytherin common room. "You went through all that for nothing?"

"You had a month to plan and you missed the most obvious detail?" Remus was equally shocked. Snape was smirking confident now that they would fail in their mission.

Hermione flushed while Ron shrugged. "It worked out in the end."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at Hermione's high pitched voice as she answered Ron. "Wouldn't her voice have changed to match Bulstrode's?" He asked. "That really doesn't sound how troll girl would sound."

"Charlie" Molly warned with a stern look that he ignored.

Hermione huffed as she heard Ron making fun of Harry as Goyle. "I can see how worried you were about me." Hermione huffed

"There was a lot going on and it was a little disconcerting to see one of my enemies standing next to me like that." He retorted back, a faint flush appearing.

"I really don't like how this sounds." Molly fretted as Hermione refused to come out of the stall. Arthur took her hand not wanting her to worry too much.

Neville wrinkled his nose as Harry corrected Ron's walking to match Crabbe. "Do I want to know how you know that?"

Harry flushed. "It's not like that. I just notice things and I'm always watching those guys, making sure they aren't about to attack on Malfoy's orders." He shrugged. "Body stance is a good indication of mood. I always knew to run if uncle Vernon stood a certain way.

"Good trait to have." Moody grumbled as Sirius growled low. "Even if I don't like how you acquired it." He sent a glare at the headmaster before shaking his head at the kids when they looked around for a Slytherin they could follow.

"We've already established that only a handful of other students stayed for the holiday, only three of those Slytherins and you stuffed two of those in a closet." Kingsley pointed out with a laugh. "Did you really think you'd run into one."

Harry glared playfully. "We'll see who's laughing in a minute."

"It's your second year. How is that even believable?" Emmeline moaned as they went up to a random student to report they had forgotten the way to their common room.

"It might not be except that it was Crabbe asking, which made it perfectly believable." Charlie pointed out with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow when the girl angrily pointed out that she wasn't in their house.

"She took that entirely wrong anyway. I could tell she was a Ravenclaw, she was wearing blue for Merlin's sake. Ours as in mine and Harry's, er Goyle's. I wasn't including her in that." Ron muttered.

"Really as a perfect she ought to have been more helpful." Hermione huffed.

"I think she was too embarrassed for that." Harry said with a grin.

"What did she have to be embarrassed about?" The twins asked their eyes lighting up at the mischievous look in his eyes. Harry just shook his head unwilling to say.

Bill's eyes narrowed as Percy met them wandering the dungeons. "What was he doing down there?" Bill asked suspiciously.

Harry and Ron were grinning widely. "Studying I believe." The dark haired boy supplied with a wicked grin.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Exactly what was he studying?" He asked with a smirk.

Harry gave him a grin before he flashed a look at the dark skinned man as Draco approached. "We did manage to find the one Slytherin left." He taunted.

"Extremely lucky." The older man declared.

"Not really." Hermione protested. "Malfoy was bound to start missing his friends and come looking for them."

Neville snorted. "He wouldn't want to be without his bodyguards for long." He listened as Draco and Percy exchanged barbs.

"Smooth Ron." Fred and George taunted as their younger brother brother corrected Malfoy about Percy's name.

"It said automatically. He is my brother after all." He preened at Bill's approving look.

Tonks continued reading as Draco led them to the slytherin common room and gave the password of Pureblood.

"So original, like someone couldn't figure that out, especially with all the Mudblood being thrown around." Sirius muttered angrily.

She gave him a look before continuing, reading out the description of the snake's den. "Sounds depressing." She frowned hating the thought of being in a windowless dungeon-like room.

Snape frowned ready to defend his house only to have Harry speak up before he could. "It was actually very cozy and intimate."

Tonks shrugged as she turned back to the book telling them that Malfoy was excited about something his father had sent him. It turned out to be a clipping about Arthur being fined fifty galleons for the car issue.

Sirius winced. "That really is a bit harsh."

"And wouldn't have happened if Harry and Ron hadn't taken the car." Remus added.

"I insist that you let me pay you back, after all as Harry's godfather it is my responsibility." Sirius added.

Arthur shook his head. "There's no need. I didn't have to pay it. Funny really. A couple days after Christmas the ministry received an anonymous payment of that fine. Sent from a concerned citizen for all my hard work."

Everyone turned to look at Harry who had his head ducked but the red hue of his face could still be seen.

"Of course if I had known at the time who would have done such a thing I would have refused it." Arthur continued.

"Obviously we didn't know about a certain boy's generous heart." Molly smiled warmly at the teen.

"It was my fault you got fined." He mumbled.

"And mine mate." Ron reminded him as his brother looked on proudly. "If you insisted on paying you really should have only paid half."

"Doesn't matter." Harry insisted. "It was a long time ago and I'm not accepting anything back." He warned. Molly and Arthur exchanged looks, determined to do something for the boy they cared so much about.

"I'm proud of you pup." Sirius whispered pulling the teen into a hug.

Bill gritted his teeth as Malfoy launched into a spiel of insults toward his family. He glanced over when the blonde asked Crabbe, aka his brother, what was wrong and he was quick enough to claim a stomachache.

"That's a good excuse and perfectly believable." Emmeline decided. "Especially considering the amount they were eating." She gasped when Malfoy instructed him to go to the hospital wing and give the mudbloods a kick.

Snape winced and laid his head back on his chair. He really needed to get his godson away from his father and soon.

"Wow he doesn't sound jealous there." Neville said sarcastically as Draco impersonated Colin and said Harry's name five times in the space of ten seconds.

"He wishes he had a stalker documenting his every move." Ron taunted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "He's welcome to mine." He shrugged when Malfoy went on to admit that he didn't know who was the heir.

"Well at least you accomplished the goal of your mission. Now you can put aside this line of questioning and pursue new angles." Moody decided.

"They will not. They should leave it to the adults." Molly insisted.

Snape snorted. "Even I know that's not going to happen."

Tonks was disappointed but she kept reading, grinning slightly when it was revealed that the chamber had been opened fifty years ago. "You got some useful information." She pointed out before hissing when Malfoy wished that Hermione be the victim that ended up dead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione's small voice broke the silence.

"It wasn't something you needed to know about." Ron told her quietly.

"It would have only made you feel bad." Harry added.

"Severus?" Dumbledore prompted, disquieted with his professors silence.

"I do hope you plan to do something about this Snape." Sirius growled.

"I am just as angry as everyone else in this room. But more I am disturbed. I had hoped that his behavior was just a result of his father's vile influence and not.. But this is too much." The darkly dressed man appeared devastated.

"There is still hope Severus." The headmaster reminded him.

"You and your damn second chances." He snarled.

"This time he's right." Remus spoke up. "He's still a child. He needs a strong authority figure to guide him." He sent a small glance at Harry.

Harry growled when he was reminded of a time when he didn't know about Azkaban. "Unfortunately I learned more about that stupid place than I want to know." He said shocking his godfather by initiating a hug.

Arthur gave a grin as Malfoy complained about his manor being raided and inadvertently revealed the secret room to the boys. "So that's where you got that information." He chuckled. "Well it certainly came in handy."

"I hope you made them pay." Bill told him father.

"Pay yes. Several large fines." Now he sighed. "Not that they had any trouble paying them. Unfortunately there was nothing there that would get him arrested."

Tonks gave him a grin as she continued, letting them know that they boys hightailed it out after that as they started to change back. She agreed with the hope that Malfoy hadn't noticed.

"If he did I didn't hear about it and I assure you he would not have hesitated in accusing you." Snape relayed. He couldn't help sneering at hearing that Hermione was still in her stall.

"Oh dear, you're still in there?" Emmeline realized. "But why would you have problems and not the boys?"

"The hair." Remus remembered. "It must not have been Bulstrode's".

"It wasn't." Hermione admitted sourly.

"Oh dear that's bad." Molly fretted as a gleeful Myrtle showed up. "That ghost finds happiness in other's misfortune. The worse it is the happier she is."

Ron winced at his reaction to his friend's appearance. "Sorry Hermione but it was quite a shock."

Harry appreciated the effort his godfather was showing in not laughing. The twins weren't as considerate as they fell off their couch in laughter.

Ron stood up with his fists clenched. "Stop laughing." He shouted.

"If you don't." Harry threatened equally angry. "I'll tell everyone about the early reactions of fever fudge." The twins stopped laughing abruptly.

"Harry." Heroine whispered. "It's going to come out in the fifth book anyway."

"Yeah well it'll be a couple books before they figure that out won't it." He whispered back.

Harry's glare kept anyone from laughing about the tail but Snape couldn't resist commenting.

"I do hope that taught you not to attempt potions before you're ready for them."

"There was nothing wrong with the actual potion Severus." Remus pointed out. "Just in the execution of the plan."

"Well." Tonks sighed as she closed the book. "That chapter wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it would be. Hopefully the next one is better."

"Not likely" The trio muttered together.


	33. The Secret Diary

See chapter 1 for disclaimer and warnings

* * *

><p>Remus read the title, tilting his head at the words. "This might be interesting." He mused, not noticing the way Ginny's eyes widened. He did however hear Harry and Ron's moans of despair.<p>

"That doesn't sound too good." Kingsley remarked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Bad chapter. Very bad chapter." Ron said shaking his head. "Lots of Lockhart."

'And other bad people.' Harry added silently. He sighed. He had really been hoping for a little more time with his godfather before the man got angry with him again. He could still taste the soap in his mouth and really didn't want a sore bum to go along with it.

Remus's face had tightened. "I don't want to read." He declared, handing the book back to the pink haired auror.

Sirius snorted. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard those words from you Moony."

"I will not read about that foolish imbecile." The werewolf muttered angrily.

"Like any of the rest of us want to read about him." Moody snapped back.

"At least you didn't have to work with him." Snape muttered under his breath.

"Mr. Lupin." McGonagall said finally in her sternest voice. "Stop acting childish and start reading." She snapped, much to the amusement of the younger crowd.

Visibly displeased he took the book from the vastly amused Tonks. "Just wait." He warned his friend, who was laughing hysterically. "You're chapter won't be great either." He was still pouting as he told them Hermione had to remain in the hospital wing for several weeks.

"Poppy's policy of no questions really gets in the way sometimes." Emmeline realized. "Do you think she could have healed you faster if she knew precisely what had caused the problem?"

"Maybe but its also necessary." Bill spoke up. "If she were to ask nosy questions or go running to the professors all the time no one would go to her for help. That could be disastrous."

"Besides even without her spilling the beans, Hermione turned into a cat." Charlie pointed out with a laugh. "What did they think was going on?"

McGonagall sighed. "I thought perhaps she had been experimenting with animagus spells. Which she reinforced when I talked with her." She added with a stern glare at the girl. Hermione was careful to avoid her gaze as the werewolf continued reading, telling about the extremes Pomfrey had gone to to insure the girl's privacy.

"That didn't stop some people from sneaking in." Hermione reported sourly. "Including Malfoy."

"And he didn't hesitate to inform the whole school what she looked like." Ron growled. "Stupid git."

"Immature behavior is to be expected." Kingsley reminded them. "He was twelve after all. "If he was the one in the infirmary you'd have been sneaking in to see him."

"Doesn't make me like him any better." The red head muttered.

She sighed at being reminded of missing classes even though the boys brought her the homework. "It wasn't the same as being able to hear the lectures myself."

Emmeline nodded. "You do lose valuable experience not being able to practice the spells in class."

"Not to mention the potions she missed brewing." Snape pointed out snidely.

Tonks snorted. "She brewed a sixth year potion. I think she was okay missing a couple of weeks of your class."

The young witch sighed again. "But when you combined that with what happened well I really had a poor year of study."

"What happened?" Both Sirius and Remus demanded sharply.

She smiled sadly. "You should know soon."

"If you stubbed your toe you'd take a break from work." Neville reminded Ron when he chided Hermione for studying when she was a cat.

"Of course." The redhead promptly replied. "You can't expect me to work when I'm in pain."

"Nice one little brother." Fred congratulated causing the boy to beam. Fred blinked realizing just how much his brother craved their approval.

Remus continued reading as the three discussed any new leads while Ron remained convinced it was Malfoy.

"Obsessed much?" Tonks asked. "You won't make a good auror if you can't consider other possibilities." She didn't see the way her words affected the teen.

'I was twelve.' he reminded himself. 'I've grown and I don't focus on Malfoy as much anymore. Or I won't when he stops being such a slimy git.' He admitted with a grin. He struggled to hold his laughter in when Harry noticed the card under Hermione's pillow.

"Urgh, Harry why do you have to notice everything?" The girl shrieked, turning to glare at her friend.

George's eyes lit up. "Ohh what is icle Mionekins trying to hide?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." She hissed turning a bright red as Ron read out the get well wishes from Lockhart then pointed out she was sleeping it under her pillow.

Sirius slapped a hand over his eyes while Bill and Charlie looked disgusted.

"Why in the world did you keep that thing?" Remus asked appalled. "And under your pillow of all places?"

"To give her sweet dreams." Fred teased.

"Nightmares more like." Ron snorted.

Flushing furiously she smacked her friend hard on the arm. "For your information Professor Lockhart had just delivered it. I stuffed it under my pillow because I knew you'd be a git and say something horrible."

"Of course I would." Ron admitted shamelessly. "It was from that lousy git."

"He's a pervert." Arthur burst out. "He sent a card to one of his twelve year old students. How is that appropriate?"

Dumbledore frowned at the man. "I hardly think he meant it like that."

"I still don't like the thought of him around Ginny, Luna, or Hermione." The worried father stated.

The potions master rolled his eyes as the book turned away from the stricken girl to his homework assignments. "It was hardly that much. You have more than triple that this year seeing as how it's your Owl year."

"Urgh, thanks for reminding us." Harry groaned, causing his professor to smirk at him.

"I do hope," The silky voice continued. "That the fifth book will explain what has caused such a decline in your grades this year Mr. Potter."

McGonagall sighed before Sirius could protest. "Your work has suffered this year, in direct contrast to the number of detentions which has increased dramatically."

"There's a good reason." Hermione told her friend's godfather when Harry remained stubbornly silent.

"I'm sure there is." Sirius nodded, giving his godson's shoulder a squeeze. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Emmeline exhaled when Ron moaned about not asking Hermione a pertinent question. "Do you ever do your own work?"

"He will be from now on." Molly said giving her son a look full of promise. "I'll be making sure of it."

"I really hate these books." The teen grumbled, slinking down in his chair. He had no doubt what his mother meant by that.

Remus continued reading as there was a loud disruption and the boys rushed up the stairs, only to pause out of sight and listen to what Filch was up to.

Sirius gave a loud fake gasp . "You mean to tell me that you actually used a little sense and stopped to assess the situation before bursting in?"

Harry shrugged. "It's been known to happen." He admitted with a small grin. He listened as Filch was described as having a fit of anger.

"Well Filch having a fit that year is not that unusual." Fred pointed out. "It didn't take much to make him sound hysterical."

"Something we used to our full advantage." George gave a satisfied smile.

Remus continued reading revealing that they were at the spot of the first attack. "Of course you were."

Bill shook his head in exasperation. "Did you even think about who Filch was yelling at? They could have been dangerous."

Ron snorted. "If there was someone dangerous there Filch would have been sprinting in the other direction." He motioned to the book when it showed that Myrtle was upset and had flooded the bathroom irritating the already irritable man.

Fred began laughing. "Its really is kind of odd that you two are entering a girl's bathroom without Hermione there as a buffer."

Harry shrugged. "We'd spent so much time in there that it just seemed like a regular room by then."

Remus was staring at the book comtempively. "That really is impressive for a ghost to be able to exert that much energy and still have the strength to manifest visually and audibly." He mused.

"Er…" Harry stared at the man in confusion.

"What?" Ron asked befuddled.

"I didn't understand a word of that." Neville confessed apologetically.

"It's simple really." Fred started. "Ghosts exert energy when they are seen or heard."

"Think of it like our magical core." George offered. "When they use up their energy core they have to fade out of existence and recharge."

"For most ghosts moving the littlest thing will deplete that core and then some." Fred continued.

"Most of our ghosts don't want to miss any of Hogwarts action and so don't even attempt it."

"But Myrtle caused a great flood and still had the energy to scream at the top of her lungs." Hermione pointed out.

"Ah but water is not as dense as a solid and so does not require the same amount of energy." George pointed out with a grin. "But is still quite impressive for such a young ghost. Not to mention that she does it quite often."

"Okay that's it." Ron declared, a wild look in his eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Fred and George." Everyone was looking at the twins with shell shocked expressions.

"The ghosts have been very helpful in some of our pranks." George admitted earning sighs of relief from their siblings.

Ginny stiffened as Myrtle yelled about things being thrown at her, realizing this was when she'd tried to get rid of the diary. Having sat in her normal seat next to Luna after breakfast this morning was turning out not to be such a good idea. All thoughts of being brave flew out of her head as she looked longingly at her brothers.

Remus paused in his reading having heard her small cries of distress.

"Oh Ginny." Molly cried having followed the werewolf's gaze to her distraught daughter. Her sons looked on in concern as their small sister rushed into her open arms.

Remus was thoughtful as he continued reading, telling them about Myrtle's complaints of books being thrown at her and Harry's confusion that it couldn't hurt her.

"Harry." Hermione cried. "I would expect something like that from Ron but not you."

"Oi." The redhead called out.

Harry shrugged as she continued to glare. "I didn't mean it to come out that way. Its not like you don't have the occasional moment of thoughtlessness." He retorted causing her to sit back chastised.

Neville chuckled as the ghost took exception to the words and dared them to throw more stuff for points. "Sounds like a pretty fun game to me." Neville shocked everyone by saying. "100 points if you can get it through her mouth."

"Neville." Emmeline rebuked. She and Molly exchanged exasperated looks as the three dorm mates exchanged high fives.

Remus was smiling as he continued telling them how Ron kept Harry from just picking up the book that had been thrown down the toilet.

"Good catch Ron." Bill approved, impressed. "Harry wouldn't know that everyday items can be cursed."

The younger boy blushed. "It's really thanks to dad. He's always telling us stories." He pointed out causing his father to grin."There was a good chance it was dangerous."

"Of course it could be dangerous." Moody half yelled. "Everything has the potential to be dangerous if used the right way. Always have to be thinking, and on the lookout."

"If we did that Mad Eye we'd end up as crazy as you." Tonks told him bluntly.

"It was a book. A wet book at that. It didn't really seem like something that would be dangerous." Harry spoke up before the argument could escalate.

Sirius caught the edge to his voice. "You say that like it was dangerous."

The teen sent an apprehensive look at the man before gazing sadly at the youngest Weasley. "It didn't seem like it as first but it really was." He sighed and gestured for Remus to continue reading.

"That's pleasant." Emmeline shivered in disgust as Ron described some of the curses his father had told him about associated with books.

"It's really a horrible thought." Hermione said with a sad expression. "To pick up a book to read and end up never being able to read again."

"Yeah horrible." Ron muttered sarcastically.

"My uncle read that book." Luna spoke up at the next example. "He speaks in the most delightful rhymes. He's very popular at parties."

"Now that would be cool." Fred decided. His eyes were lit up in excitement.

"I bet we could make a candy that would do that." George agreed. "Not forever mind." He added quickly at the looks he received. "Just for a day or so."

Remus took a moment to think about that before he turned back to the book in his hands.

"Harry." He moaned as the kid picked up the book despite the warnings. "Did Ron not just tell you all the reasons why you shouldn't pick it up?" He looked over expectantly.

"Well yeah." Harry shrugged. He didn't bother to explain knowing no one would understand the compulsion he remembered feeling.

"Then why in merlin's fizzy hair did you pick it up?" Bill couldn't help exclaiming.

The dark haired teen sighed at the equal amounts of irritation and exasperation coming from the majority of the adults in the room. "My instincts were telling me we needed the information it provided." He said shortly.

"You have to admit that his instincts are usually spot on." Sirius pointed out earning a surprised and grateful look from his godson. He drew a sharp breath a moment later at the name on diary.

Snape's eyes grew wide. "That's, that's," the dour man sputtered.

"That's his then?" The dog animagus asked, an unreadable look on his face. Harry tensed, waiting for the heated words he knew he deserved.

"Never figured him for a diary kind of man." Sirius finished with a chuckle.

Harry gave him an incredulous look before dissolving in laughter. Beside him Ron was gasping for air, Hermione giggling. Across the room Dumbledore was chuckling gently and even Snape had a small smile playing about his mouth, though to be honest he was picturing what the Dark Lord would do to the man for that suggestion.

"I really hate when we're not in on the joke." Fred stated as he watched the antics sourly.

"Me too brother." George agreed with a frown.

"Who's Riddle?" Kingsley demanded in his deep voice. "Why is it odd that he kept a diary?"

"You'll find out soon." Harry gasped out. He avoided Remus's disapproving and irritated look. He laughed again noticing his godfather doing the same.

"How did you know that name at that time Mr. Weasley?" Snape snapped at the next sentence, all levity gone.

Ron squirmed under the furious glare. "Umm it'll explain in a minute but it's not like you're thinking of."

Emmeline frowned, the date of fifty years ago ringing a bell for some reason. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Neville chuckled as Harry asked his friend how he'd known Riddle had won an award to the school. "Cause really it is amazing for Ron to know something without Hermione telling him." He teased.

"That's not really fair Neville." Bill sent a quick frown at the round faced boy. "Ron knows plenty of things. It's just Hermione is always quicker to answer."

"Meaning I don't give anyone else the chance to do so." The young witch realized. "And possibly undermining their confidence. Oh Ron I'm sorry."

"S'okay." He mumbled, blushing but enjoying the feel of her arms around him.

Remus continued reading as Ron told his friend he'd had to polish the man's trophy after he'd slimed it and Harry discovered the diary was blank.

"How was it useful if it was blank?" Charlie asked. He was faintly bored with all the discussion of a book. He was ready for some action, as long as it didn't put any of the kids in danger.

"Unfortunately it didn't stay that way." Harry mumbled. He smirked when he pointed out that the book was from muggle London, giving the impression that the owner might have been a muggleborn.

"Remember that, it's actually very important." He said solemnly. He received many confused looks but his godfather gave a slight chuckle.

"You know I'm getting tired of this little inside joke you two seem to have." Tonks pouted.

"Trust me. You really don't want in on it." Sirius told her, dropping the façade to show her how serious the situation was.

"You and your damn acts." Remus whispered as his friend adopted a faint grin before his godson noticed how upset he really was.

There was some laughter when the diary was shown to Hermione and she became excited about hidden powers.

The twins burst out laughing. "Hidden power, really Hermione?" George asked cheekily.

"Laugh now but we'll see who's laughing at the end of the book." She sniped back.

"What's it going to do, try to kill Harry?" Fred joked.

"Well yes, and not just him." She answered smugly.

Harry groaned as he felt his godfather tense up. "Thanks Hermione. Really needed you to tell them that."

She looked around guiltily. "Well is not like they're not going to find out."

"Yeah but not for another couple of hours." He huffed. He listened as they contemplated ways Riddle might have gotten the special award until Ron joked that he might have killed Myrtle.

"Wait what?" The trio all cried out startling several adults. "Sorry" Harry said apologetically. "It just surprised us how tactless Ron was back then."

"Back then." Fred snorted not noticing the nearly silent conversation the trio were having.

"I don't remember you saying that." Hermione whispered in shock.

"We really need to pay more attention to the little things you say mate." Harry decided, shaking his head at the situation. "It would save us a lot of time." Looking around he noticed Dumbledore was giving his friend an interested look.

"Well at the time it doesn't seem like it means anything." Ron shrugged, pleased with the attention he was receiving. It would be cool to be a Seer and able to predict things.

"Of course." Emmeline groaned as she was reminded that the chamber had been opened fifty years ago. "I'm such an idiot. I knew there was something about that date that I was missing."

"Well I must be a real block head because I still don't understand." Charlie chuckled.

Tonks, for once, didn't tease her friend. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration. "Keep reading Remus." She instructed quietly.

"Oh." Charlie's eyes opened wide as he realized the implications. "I would have never figured that out."

"Me neither." Neville agreed. "Really Harry you seemed to have been thinking that since you first picked up the book. How'd you get there?"

Harry shrugged. "My brain seems to be hardwired for puzzles."

"And not much else." Snape couldn't resist saying. Sirius bared his teeth at the man in warning.

"Did it have all those answers" Remus demanded after reading Harry's thought that the diary would tell them everything.

"So it's okay now? That I picked up the book?" Harry couldn't resist asking earning a chuckle from his godfather.

"I just wish you have been a little more cautious. But that's beside the point. Answer my question please." He demanded impatiently.

"Oh it had all that and more." Ron spoke up with a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, the hard part was separating the truth from the lies." Hermione agreed.

"Don't forget that it's blank." Tonks pointed out. She lifted an eyebrow when Hermione tested for invisible ink.

"One theory but really that one seems weak to me." Fred decided.

"Really there are too many ways to reveal it." George pointed out. "Now we're developing a spell pass coded ink that is much more advanced, comes in all colors, well except red."

"One of our, umm, advisors requested,"

"Demanded"

"That we not use red as that is his preferred color."

Just out of curiosity why did you get a reveler?" Neville asked when she pulled one out of her bag. "Were you anticipating having a secret diary?"

Hermione was looking uncomfortable. "No, it's just, I did have a small problem with someone messing with some of my notes. I got the reveler just in case it happened again."

"What?" Harry cried. "Who? When? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was no big deal, Lavender just liked to play jokes on me and I can handle myself." She argued back. He shot her a look promising a talk later.

Remus continued reading, frowning as Harry was drawn back to the diary time and again.

"Is anyone else a little creeped out by that?" Bill asked. He was gratified to see the hands of the order members and his siblings shoot into the air.

"I'm more than just creeped out." Remus admitted. "This worries me. It's sinister almost."

Sirius sighed and Harry couldn't resist snaking his arm around the man and giving him a half hug, causing him to glance down in surprise.

"Don't worry." Harry whispered. Embarrassed he pulled his arm back. "I don't have it for very long." Sirius gave him a grateful look. Their attention turned to the pink haired girl when she groaned.

"Did you really have to remind us of that?" Tonks asked as Harry compared his feelings for the diary to the nonexistent friends he had growing up.

"I think Harry subconsciously knew that having muggle friends would be hard to keep once he started Hogwarts. He was protecting himself from heartbreak." Luna said quietly.

"Well that certainly sounds better than being bullied by my idiot cousin." Harry gave the girl a slight grin. "Thanks Luna."

Remus tried not to be impressed when Harry searched out the trophy room for more information on Riddle.

"That's good and all but they never put the reason why on the plague." Bill told them. "But there should be a log book somewhere in the library that details every award given at the school."

Hermione shook her head. "There isn't. When I couldn't find one I asked Madam Prince and she said since Professor Dumbledore took over as Headmaster he's kept the book in his office."

Remus frowned at the information but let it side for the moment.

"That's impressive," Kingsley said as they found more awards for the man. "He has quite the school record. Though it is odd that I've never heard of him. You would think with those credentials he would be working in the ministry or even minister by now."

Dumbledore shifted uneasily at the thought of Voldemort as minister. It would have been entirely possible if the man hadn't shown his hand so early.

Ron hissed as his former words compared the man to Percy. "Even though I'm mad at Percy I take back what I said. He might have abandoned our family, but he is nothing like Riddle." He finished vehemently.

"Riddle sounds like a prat, but a good prat." Fred pointed out staring at his younger brother in confusion.

Ron shook his head. "You'll see soon enough." He announced tiredly. He made a face as their was a time jump in the book. The mood increased with the lack of attacks and the mandrakes became moody and sensitive.

"Hmm does that remind you of some teenagers currently in the room?" Tonks teased, raising an eyebrow at the group of fifth years.

"I wish it was just regular growing pains." Sirius mumbled. Between the Dursleys, the headmaster and Voldemort he was surprised his kid wasn't more bad tempered. His own mood worsened as the good mood around the school didn't extend to Ernie Macmillan.

"When you think about it you can't blame him. You were convinced it was Malfoy. The only reason you stopped blaming him was because you tricked him into telling you the truth." Tonks pointed out. "My fellow Hufflepuff hadn't been given that kind of proof."

"Don't be logical Dora." Remus grumbled playfully. "I want to be mad at the git for thinking bad about Harry.

"Don't call me that." She warned. "And don't blame me if you insist on feeling petty."

Fred and George flushed and rubbed the back of their necks as Peeves added a dance routine to his Potter rhyme. "Sorry Harry. We might have taught him the moves for that one."

Harry shrugged. "If it hadn't been about me I would have found it hilarious."

Remus groaned having read slightly ahead. "Here we go." He whined, bringing smiles to almost everyones faces. He scowled as he read about the pompous man claimimg he had a hand in stopping the attacks.

"What was he going to do, beat them with his hairnets?" The werewolf said snidely.

"Talk him to death more likely." Moody grunted

McGonagall sighed. "Really if someone had to be petrified that year why couldn't it have been him instead of the students?" She muttered drawing shocked looks and laughter.

Tonks laughed at the strain in Remus's voice as he talked about a morale booster. "Ah it can't be that bad."

He shot her an exasperated look. "I really don't want to know what type of torture he can think up and call it fun."

"It's going to be horrible." Bill agreed looking pained.

"Worse, much worse." Ron told them. "I had nightmares for weeks."

"As did I." Snape muttered causing several eyebrows to rise.

"I thought it was a delightful idea." Dumbledore informed them. "Just what the school needed."

"Now I'm even more worried." Remus muttered. He groaned as he read ahead and came upon the date. He looked like he was about to cry. "Pads you remember that time in sixth year when James wanted to do something special for Lily for Valentines?" He asked in a pained voice.

Sirius's eyes opened wide. "It can't be that bad. Nothing could be that bad."

Emmeline had covered her face at the memory. "Merlin help us but I think its going to be worse."

"What happened in your sixth year?" Harry demanded eagerly.

Snape scowled at the teen. "I don't think you want to taint you precious father's memory by hearing that story."

Molly was distracted from the teasing by the mention of the late running quidditch practice that kept the boys up. "And how late was that?" She demanded startling everyone. She had been quiet as she comforted her daughter.

"Well the actual practice was over by curfew." Harry admitted.

"But then the team sat up for three hours discussing plays and strategy. George added.

"And then Harry and I had a friendly argument in the dorm about the best professional team." Ron confessed in a low voice.

"And you had class the next day?" Sirius and Molly asked at the same time.

"Well yes." Harry said before continuing quickly. "But thanks to Lockhart the classes were a joke so we didn't miss anything."

Remus gave him a raised eyebrow before he gagged as he described the great hall.

"It was very pretty." Luna said happily as Bill and Charlie looked disgusted. Moody was glaring at the book while Kingsley had simply closed his eyes as if protecting them from the image. Sirius was having to restrain his friend from throwing the book across the room.

Tonks, Emmeline and Hermione were trying to stifle their giggles.

Snape sneered at the recitation of his expression at the time."I do believe I would have rather taken Skele-gro than have to endure that atrocity." He muttered angrily.

"I would have joined you." McGonagall grumbled. "It was worse than anything the headmaster had ever done and he's pulled some crazy stunts with the decorations."

"Really I would have thought in a school with more than three hundred students, at least half of them girls, that he would have gotten more than 46 valentines." Kingsley mused a moment later.

"You're forgetting that they've had him as a teacher for four months." Charlie reminded him. "That was bound to change some minds."

Remus snorted before he told them that according to Lockhart the fun wasn't ending yet.

"There's more?" Arthur looked up in shock.

"Please tell me it's something I can arrest him for." Moody demanded gruffly.

"You mean wearing pink robes isn't enough?" Charlie asked the grizzled man. His mouth dropped open at the Cupid dressed dwarves.

"He did what?" Emmeline shouted, shocking several people. "He most certainly did not clear that through the ministry. It's demeaning and humiliating." She rounded on the headmaster. "I can't believe you let him get away with that."

"He didn't force them." The old man assured her. "They were well paid I believe and out of his own pocket."

"Or they were oblivated so they didn't remember they weren't paid." Ron muttered to his friends. He couldn't help smirking at his friend at the announcement that the dwarves would be delivering valentines throughout the day.

"And disrupting class every five minutes. It would have been better to just declare a holiday and have a party. Then maybe I could have worked in my office in peace." McGonagall muttered angrily.

"And I could have hidden in mine." Snape mumbled too softly for anyone to hear.

Sirius snorted at the thought of asking the potions master how to make a love potion. "Really Snape you could have had a themed day in your classes. Kept things interesting." He said as Harry burst out laughing.

"If you do not want to fall in love with that horrible portrait upstairs you will shut up." The man snarled. He nodded in agreement with his thoughts of feeding poison to anyone who dared follow the peacocks suggestion.

"Slow acting, horribly painful poison." He promised.

"And Lockhart couldn't be your first victim?" Remus pouted. "You couldn't make his hair fall out or something equally humiliating?"

"Our professor suffered from a fair amount of pranks, courtesy I'm sure of our two resident pranksters. Happily none managed to diminished the fellow's jubilant personality." Dumbledore informed them, eyes twinkling as he looked at the twins.

"Cheering charms." Fred announced with a grimace. "He performed them on himself three times a day."

"Course he wasn't very good at them." George remembered. "Seemed to break out in giggles at the oddest times." He raised an eyebrow when Hermione was questioned about being one of the ones that sent Lockhart a valentine.

"No I didn't send one to him." She retorted at the looks she received. "I was embarrassed because I was thinking about one I did want to send to someone."

"Who?" Her two best friends demanded.

"I can't remember." She lied, gesturing for Remus to continue.

He did, his voice shaking with laughter as one of the dwarves approached harry.

Fred and George started laughing hysterically as they remembered what was about to happen.

Bill looked from his brothers to a very red faced boy who lived. "This sounds like it should be good." He said with a smirk.

"Ahh my pup gets a valentine. I'm so proud." Sirius declared as he poked the teen attempting to burrow into his side.

"I hate you." He groaned turning even redder.

Emmeline shook her head at the rudeness of the dwarf as he attempted to deliver the letter. "So romantic." She observed dryly. "I can see why they were the perfect choice for this endeavor."

"It's Lockhart's plan." Remus was quick to point out. "You know something was bound to be messed up about it."

The werewolf couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice as he read about Harry's embarrassment while Sirius was staring at the ceiling, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"I wouldn't be worrying about the first years." Kingsley pointed out with a grin. "They're easy to intimidate. Just be thankful it wasn't Malfoy or Lockhart."

"Wait for it." Harry muttered, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

Charlie began choking on his laughter. "It's musical too. I think Lockhart's morale booster was worth it just to experience this."

Snape sneered. "I can arrange to have you meet him." He offered. He couldn't resist smirking as Harry tried to evade the messenger.

By this point even Moody looked amused. "Best stay still and get it over with." He advised. "You're just creating more of a spectacle by trying to fight it."

"For once Alastor, that is appropriate advice." McGonagall approved. She grew slightly concerned when the creature became aggressive enough to rip the child's bag.

Sirius groaned dramatically as Malfoy arrived, some of his amusement leaving him.

Remus too, began grumbling. "Honestly did you break a room full of mirrors or something?"

"Adversity is character building." Dumbledore interjected serenely. The occupants of the room ignored him.

"Malfoy had a lot of fun spreading this story around the school. Made it sound a lot worse." Ron told the adults angrily.

"It wasn't possible to make it sound worse. It was horrible to begin with." Harry mumbled.

Bill didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed when his middle brother arrived. "Come on were a prefect. Clear the hall."

"You can't blame him too much Bill." Hermione answered. "Harry's own best friend wasn't doing much to help."

"I didn't see you doing anything either." Ron yelped.

"You were too busy laughing to notice what I was doing." She retorted back.

"Well you certainly weren't helping me pick my stuff up." Harry grumbled at her.

Remus continued reading, no longer enjoying the story.

"Oi." Sirius protested when the dwarf tackled his kid. "It's just a stupid valentine that the kid obviously doesn't want. There's no need to assault him." Harry was too embarrassed to notice the hand squeezing his own.

"No doubt Lockhart gave orders for them to deliver their valentines no matter what." Tonks rolled her multicolored eyes. "He really is dangerous."

The twins started laughing again as the creature finally was ready to deliver his message. "Please my dear man, let us." And together they sang the words to the rhyme.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter." McGonagall gave a hoarse laugh. "But that really is very creative."

Moody's eye was dancing in its socket, the only sign of his amusement. Kingsley was giving great booming laughs while Emmeline looked a little misty eyed. Tonks was busy searching for quill and parchment to record the words.

Sirius was holding his stomach howling.

"It's not funny." Harry fumed glaring at the man.

"Sorry Harry. I don't mean to laugh but it really is too much." He struggled to catch his breath. "Moony you remember don't you?"

"James." The werewolf chuckled. "He once made a valentine for your mother. If I rememeber it was also his secnd year." He told the boy. Together he and his friend began singing.

"Brilliant emerald are your eyes

Skin as creamy as milk

Hair the color of our ties

And as shiny as fresh woven silk

Harry gaped. "My dad wrote that?" He asked in disgust.

"And sang it in the middle of the great hall." Emmeline told him with a laugh. "Your mother was not amused."

Remus gained his breath and continued reading as Percy finally shooed everyone to their class and Malfoy showed off his sticky fingers by snatching the diary Harry had found in the bathroom.

"Should have let him keep it." Ron murmured. "Maybe he'd have taken him down into the chamber instead."

Harry gave his friend a sharp look, thankful everyone was too amused still to have heard the words. He scowled as Malfoy attempt to humiliate him even more by reading out his secrets.

Snape closed his eyes, remembering being told by his godson how the Potter brat had cursed him in the middle of the hallway because he had laughed at the valentine. Really, what was it going to take to keep the boy from lying to him?

His eyes opened wide when Potter was able to use the expelliarmus charm on Draco after having only seen it preformed once.

Sirius gave Harry a proud smile. "That was excellent casting Mr. Potter and a very good use of the spell." He said improving the teen's mood.

Remus nodded equally impression. "It's easy to see how you're so good at defense."

Fred moaned when his brother penalized the dark haired boy for magic in the corridors. "Oh come on Percy. The prat was stealing Harry's stuff."

"He was perfectly justified in using that spell." George added.

"Percy's main fault." Bill told them sadly. "Rules mean more than anything else." He hissed when Malfoy took his anger out on Ginny.

"Was it your valentine?" Sirius asked causing Emmeline to glare at him.

Luna spoke up before the small red head could answer. "We worked on it together. I came up with the rhyme. It was quite fun."

"Er." Harry looked even more embarrassed than before. "I probably would have enjoyed it if it hadn't been made into a public display." He said giving both girls a lop sided smile.

"Two girls." Sirius whispered to his godson gleefully. "Not just one but two." He teased causing to boy give him a hard shove.

Bill was glaring at the book and watching his sister. "What a selfish spoiled rotten evil git." The elder ground out.

"I really want to lock him in a cage with one of my fire breathing friends." Charlie hissed more angry the prat had upset Harry. He admitted to himself that he was upset with his sister too, having made a spectacle out of Harry that way. If she'd wanted to give the kid a valentine couldn't she have slipped into his bag or something? It was her fault he'd been ridiculed in the middle of the hall.

Remus continued reading as Harry noticed that the diary was the only one of his books not drenched in ink. He frowned in frustration when the boy was distracted from the clue by the large purple bubbles coming from Ron's wand.

"Eh what's bad with purple bubbles?" Fred questioned. "Girls usually like them."

"These ones wanted to eat me." Ron admitted sheepishly.

"That one really long one tried to strangle you." Neville reminded him helpfully.

Ron sighed. "It's okay Bill you can say it."

The oldest son let out the breath he'd been holding in. "That wand really is dangerous and you should have gotten rid of it long ago." He shook his head as the reading continued and he heard about the twins spending the evening singing the lyrics to the valentine.

"Hey we had requests for that." They protested with large grins.

"It did get a bit irritating after a while." Hermione admitted.

"A bit?" It was bloody annoying." Ron scoffed.

"I found it a bit catchy myself." Neville admitted with a sheepish grin.

Ron glared. "Yeah about as catchy as Weasley is our King." He grumbled at hearing that Harry thought he wouldn't help with the diary just because he believed it was a waste of time."I would have still helped you with it."

"It's probably for the best that you didn't. He might not have responded if you were there." Harry told him.

"What do you mean responded?" Remus asked warily. He hurriedly turned back to the book knowing he would get more accurate answers there. His eyes widened when the book adsorbed the blot of ink Harry tested with.

Beside him Sirius's eyes narrowed as his kid went ahead and wrote his name. "Harry."he gritted out. "If you insisted on writing in that thing you shouldn't have told it your name."

The teen gaped at the stern voice the man had used. "It was just a book." He tried reason.

"If it was just a book why'd you try to communicate with it?" Bill asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would venture to say that sounds like the arrogant Potter I believe you to be." Snape mused a glint in his eye. He did love being proven right.

"I was being polite and introducing myself." The teen shot back with a roll of his eyes.

"To a book." The dog animagus asked skeptically. He shot a look at the other man warning him to be nice.

"That was in fact a dangerous magical artifact." Snape added with a sneer.

"Stop tag teaming me." Harry yelled out looking between the two of them. "It's freaky when you do that."

"Well it's freaky when you do stuff like this so deal with it." Sirius shot back but he was wearing a determined look on his face as he stared at his rival. The man needed to learn not to talk to his pup like that, even if the kid deserved it.

Harry hunched his shoulders knowing the worst of what he'd done was still to be revealed. He bit his lip when Remus read about the book returning his introduction.

Moody and Snape's eyes widened and they both glared at the headmaster. Sirius rubbed his forehead, a peculiar expression on his face.

"Who in merlin's left shoe is Riddle?" Tonks demanded, having noticed the reactions.

"The real heir of Slytherin." Harry answered quietly.

"Oh." She mouthed while Bill groaned. "And why are you talking to him?"

"That's a good question." Remus muttered angrily. He was glaring at the book.

Ron snorted quietly when Harry told Riddle someone had flushed the diary. "I'm sure he loved hearing that. All his hard work down the toilet."

"Where it belongs if you ask me." Moody muttered.

"For a very good reason." Arthur's angry voice called out as he gripped his daughter's hand.

"I'm guessing it did more than burn the reader's eyes out." Bill muttered to his closest brother as he watched his parents worriedly.

Meanwhile the twins were eyeing Harry. "Do you think it's marketable?" They asked together.

"What?" Neville asked before anyone could stop him.

"This ability Harry has of attracting trouble no matter where he is. If we could somehow bottle it I'm betting it'd be a big seller."

"How about we get back to the book?" Harry said nervously. He didn't want to give them time to pull out any of their silver instruments.

Moody looked interested as Remus read of Riddle's handwriting becoming rushed. "He's getting excited." the old auror observed. "It's possible in his haste he'll make a mistake."

There was some confusion as the diary told Harry about catching the person who had first opened the chamber.

"You said this Riddle person was the heir and I'm guessing he didn't catch himself." Bill pointed out.

Harry shook his head. "He framed the person."

"Dirty, lying, cheat." Charlie grumbled.

Kingsley looked up next when Riddle mentioned the one who had been caught hadn't gone to jail. "Why wasn't the person imprisoned?" He demanded. "If a person was actually murdered then they wouldn't have just let him go."

Dumbledore sighed. "There was no actual proof. What they thought was the monster had escaped. And it was a mistake so it's just as well."

Kingsley was shaking his head. "To me it sounds like another cover up. If you had enough proof to expel the person then you should have had enough for a trial at least. If not then the person shouldn't have been expelled. You can't really do one without the other in this instance."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "If a trial had occurred maybe the fact that it was a set up would have come to light and an innocent person wouldn't have been expelled."

Remus gave a low growl when the headmaster remained silent before picking up where he'd left off. He told the group about Riddle's offer to show Harry what had happened in his time.

"This is a book." Charlie said slowly. "It's bad enough that it's thinking for itself and answering Harry but how in merlin is it going to show a memory?" His voice had risen with every word.

"Please tell me you don't." Bill pleaded looking at the boy.

Sirius sighed when the boy agreed and tugged gently on his godson's hair. "Does this count as a life threatening action?" He mused quietly.

"Nope." The teen answered quickly.. "It's just a memory, it can't actually hurt me." He added hopefully.

Sirius turned worried grey eyes towards him. "I'll except that for now. But I really don't approve."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Yes sir." He answered flushing a bit as Hermione gave him a curious look. They turned back to the reading as Harry was sucked into the pages.

"The book is a pensieve?" Fred asked skeptically.

"It would be pretty cool if it was. George decided. "We could make a lot of money off those."

"Ultimately that is not the case." Dumbledore told them. "But don't let that stop you from trying." His lips tilted as Harry apologized to the former headmaster Dippet.

"It was the first time I'd ever been in a memory. I didn't know he couldn't hear me." Harry said in embarrassment.

"We know Harry." Emmeline told him gently. "We weren't going to say anything."

Luna smiled at the image of the old man sitting at the large desk twiddling his thumbs. "Is that what you do all day headmaster?" She asked innocently. "Sit around your office all day twiddling your thumbs?"

Harry's eyes widened and he choked back his laugh. Others were not so nice and burst out laughing, his godfather and the twins being the loudest.

"I assure you Miss Lovegood." Dumbledore answered with a forced smile. "I am much too busy to engage in such frivolous activities.

"That's too bad." She seemed genuinely sad. "It would encourage the cornelles to visit you. I'm sure they could help you a lot."

Ron scoffed as Riddle entered the office and was described as looking nervous. "It is hard to imagine him as being nervous."

"It is most likely an act Mr. Weasley, to get what he wants. He would never show weakness like that otherwise." Snape said warily. He directed his stude'ts attention back to the book.

"Are muggle orphanages really that bad?" Bill asked curiously as he listened to the two memories talk.

Harry shrugged. "My relatives always told me horror stories and used it as a threat. The way they talked being with them was preferable than going to one."

"There are some bad ones I'm sure." Hermione spoke up. "But mostly I think they are just underfunded and overcrowded."

"Riddle's complaint is that he wouldn't get the one on one attention that he's used to at Hogwarts." Sirius added bitterly. His smile turned vicious as the boy admitted his parentage.

"Something he resented all of his life." Dumbledore mused quietly.

"He might not have resented it if he'd been given the right kind of attention." Harry retorted quietly. "It doesn't make a good impression when you're sent back to horrible muggles where you have no control."

"That must have been hard." Hermione mused a moment later. "He could have had what he wanted, to stay at Hogwarts all the time, but because of his monster it wasn't going to happen. He shot himself in the foot."

"His monster?" Remus asked, not liking the picture that was forming in his head. He huffed when no one answered and he turned back to the book.

"Even if he wasn't precisely happy for those couple months he would have been safe, which is far more important." The headmaster stressed, looking at Harry.

Tonks snorted. "Sometimes that safety is questionable, especially when the hazards of the muggle world aren't taken into consideration."

Kingsley nodded. "Professor Dippet really had no idea what this young Riddle had to face at that orphanage. He might have been beaten daily."

"It might have helped if he had been." Sirius muttered quietly before wincing. He could see the comparisons between Harry and Riddle and didn't want his pup thinking it was okay to be beaten.

Remus continued to read as the attacks were brought up and Riddle denied knowing anything in a way that reminded Harry of himself.

"Strange likeness." Luna stopped humming long enough to say quietly. "You will always find some of yourself in him as long as he can find himself in you." Dumbledore's breath caught as he stared at her in horror.

"That's almost poetic." Ron decided with a half smile. "I didn't understand a word of it mind."

"Poetic?" Neville scoffed in confusion. "It almost sounded as if she was saying they were the same person. But she said something similar with You Know Who."

Remus closed his eyes at the confirmation while Tonks and Bill both gasped.

"Heir of Slytherin, his monster, Riddle is Voldemort?" Tonks whispered.

"And you're in one of his memories?" Bill added as they stared at the boy in horror.

Harry shrugged weakly. "Welcome to my life."

The tension in the room didn't lessen when a fifty year younger Dumbledore showed up.

"That's really hard to imagine." Fred said without his usual glee. The tension was practically choking him.

"What a younger headmaster?" George asked with a faint grin.

"No, him with red hair." He returned earning weak chuckles from his siblings.

**"**If it was really unsafe why would you leave him there in the hall?" Emmeline asked a moment later looking at Dumbledore in confusion. "Why not escort him to his dorm to ensure his safety?"

The old man looked startled at the question. "My mind was full of sorrow. I'm afraid I didn't think of it." He confessed leaving several adults looking unsatisfied.

Remus continued as Riddle hurried to the dungeons where he settled in to wait before finally following a familiar person.

"It's Hagrid." Charlie realized. "He's going to accuse Hagrid. But he didn't have anything to do with it." He yelled suddenly worried about his big friend.

"We know that Charlie." His father soothed. "We aren't accusing him."

"Is it weird to think about Hagrid going to school with Vol..vol..er him?" Neville asked. He received several nods back.

"All he cares about is Hogwarts closing." Charlie muttered as the mad man to be accused his friend.

Harry sighed. "I really can't blame him. I would be desperate at that point too."

"But you wouldn't accuse an innocent man." Ron argued.

Bill sighed avoiding his brother's angry look as Riddle made up a plausible story for Hagrid's involvement. "That does sound like something Hagrid would do."

"And from the sounds of it Hagrid really does have some kind of strange pet there." Remus added as he continued.

"That's a spider." Tonks realized with a shudder. Ron moaned, a patsy white as he remembered meeting that particular spider.

"A spider couldn't have petrified people." Charlie announced loudly, happy to be able to defend his friend.

"But they can paralyze, if they inject enough venom." Remus reminded him almost against his will. He didn't want it to be Hagrid anymore than the other man did. He told them how the spider took off and Hagrid kept the other boy from cursing it.

"No matter what Hagrid will always defend his pets." Emmeline said shakily.

Sirius was smiling as he thought about Hagrid manhandling Voldemort. He gave a sigh of relief a moment later as Harry was ejected from the diary, happy that his godson was no longer trapped with Riddle in the book. "That was a little too nerve shattering for me kiddo." He murmured, the lack of strictness in his voice earning one of the boy's special lop- sided smiles.

"I need to keep you on your toes." He whispered back, breath catching at the poke he received in return.

"You actually accused Hagrid?" Remus asked in shock as he finished the last of the chapter. He was remembering the boy's passionate defense of the big man over the shopping issue.

"I was upset and I was trying to convey what'd I seen. I didn't mean to accuse him." Harry mumbled. "I make up for next chapter."


	34. Cornelius Fudge

See chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.

* * *

><p>Sirius accepted the book with trepidation. "This won't be anything like the last chapter I read will it?" He asked grimacing as he remembered the troll.<p>

"Er…." Harry hedged as his mind flashed to his trip to the forest.

"Not yet." Ron answered his voice almost a plea. He swallowed thickly at his own memories of the event.

"It's my turn." Hermione reminded them in a somber voice. "I haven't been…."

"Haven't been what?" Sirius demanded as she trailed off. His eyes were bright with worry.

"You get attacked don't you?" Remus realized with a horrified look. Tonks gave a moan as she clutched his arm.

"But you're Harry's best friend." Emmeline protested incoherently as Harry pulled away from his godfather to grip his friend's arm. Ron blushed but did the same from the other side.

Bill looked troubled. "Just read Sirius. Let's get this over with."

He nodded, picking up the book and reading the title in a sad voice. He read it again before his brow furrowed and he turned to glare at his friend. "You set me up." He accused. "You only got the git, I get the idiot."

"It's nothing less than what you deserve for making fun of me." Remus shot back with a faint grin. There were soft chuckles around the room as the tension eased.

"I swear you two are worse than the children." McGonagall scolded with a fond look. "Please continue Mr. Black."

He did telling of the trio's speculation of Hagrid and his fondness for large scary animals.

"I really didn't need to be reminded of that dragon. " Emmeline moaned, closing her eyes. Kingsley patted her gently on the back.

Charlie, on the other hand was growling. "I can't believe you're actually going to accuse Hagrid. I work at a dragon reserve with dangerous creatures. Does that mean I could be the killer?" He winced at the hurt look Harry sent him.

"You weren't in the country at the time." Bill reminded him with a grin. He was rewarded with a punch to the arm.

Kingsley spoke up before anyone else could when Sirius went on to mentioned Fluffy. "Ah but he only had Fluffy in the school because of Dumbledore's idiotic idea of guarding the stone." He reminded them.

"But when you put both things together and combine that with his fascination with dangerous creatures, well it's really hard not to believe that Hagrid would have a monster in the castle." Tonks sighed. She hurried on as Charlie opened his mouth to protest. "I'm not saying he used it for evil purposes or is the one controlling it now."

"But for people who don't know him as well as we do it does look suspicious." Remus finished. He felt bad for the big guy but knew a lot of it had been brought on by himself. He agreed with Harry's thoughts that Hagrid would have never intentionally set out to kill anyone.

"No he would have never meant to, but I can easily see it as being an accident." Bill said as he edged away from his brother. "He doesn't always realize that others are a lot more vulnerable than he is." Harry and Ron shifted in their seats as they shared an apprehensive look.

Hermione sighed at hearing how irritated Harry became when his friends made him tell them the events in the diary over and over. "Sorry Harry but we didn't want to believe it either." She admitted. "There just didn't seem to be another explanation at the time."

"Yeah mate, it's not like we had any reason to be suspicious of Riddle back then." Ron added.

Remus shook his head. "I know it's not Hagrid but we really can't discount his pet as being the monster. Riddle himself isn't in the school, so he's either morphed on the back of someone's head again or he's found another way of controlling his monster."

"That still doesn't mean it's Hagrid's fault." Charlie was quick to point out.

Ron's eyes widened as in the book he questioned how many monsters the castle could hold. "I take back that statement." He moaned. "I really, really don't want to know anymore."

Remus flushed slightly. He had been mentally counting.

Fred and George's eyes had lit up. "That would be interesting to find out." The first twin decided.

"A good idea for an experiment." His brother agreed. "If only we had more time." They sighed, sad for the first time that they were in their last year.

"Luna strikes me as someone who would enjoy the task." Neville spoke up, grinning at Ron's hissed threat.

The blond girl was nodding. "I would be happy to look into it." She announced, her large eyes gleaming.

"As long as she only counts and doesn't actually fill the place with monsters." Snape worried. He glared at the twins. "Or I will hold the two of you personally responsible."

"There will be several answers of course." She murmured absently. "How many small ones, big ones, and a mix of the two."

Sirius continued reading as Harry reasoned that the attacks must have stopped after Hagrid was expelled making the claim seem valid. "Sounds like the ministry." He snorted. "Taking the easy way out and not investigating properly."

"Did they even question Hagrid or just kick him out?" Charlie asked, equally angry.

Dumbledore sighed. "He admitted to having a pet and they didn't need to hear anymore."

"I like Hagrid and I'm glad he isn't rotting in prison but how irresponsible is it that he's allowed to work with the children at the school." Emmeline pointed out hesitantly.

"I never believed that he was the one attacking students." Dumbledore reminded her.

"But the ministry did. And the school governors, and the other teachers including the headmaster at the time." She argued back. "Yet they still allowed him back on the grounds."

All of the parents in the room were looking apprehensive. "No harm came of it." The headmaster intoned with a displeased expression.

"This time." Sirius growled before turning back to the book where Ron compared Riddle to Percy once again.

"Percy wouldn't be mean enough to turn an innocent man in." Arthur defended his son.

"Only just." Kingsley said under his breath. He couldn't stand the young upstart at work but didn't say anything out of respect of the elder Weasley.

Tonks winced when the trio remembered Hagrid being in Knockturn alley at the beginning of the school year. "Ah that's just adding to it." She shook her head.

"If you look hard enough you can find suspicious circumstances to fit any situation." Snape drawled. "Just look at how they accused me in the first book."

"It wasn't hard with you." Sirius mumbled quietly, causing Harry to chuckle and Remus to roll his eyes. In the book Harry reminded his friends the big man had been buying slug repellant.

"So he said. But did you actually see the repellant? He didn't have it with him when he found you." Bill couldn't help pointing out. Charlie growled and folded his arms.

"It doesn't matter. If he hadn't been down there we might not be having this discussion." Harry announced firmly. He winced when Hermione wondered if they should just go ask Hagrid.

"Absolutely not." Molly shouted. "Of all the rude things you could have done." She continued to fume silently.

Charlie winced at his mum's volume. "How could you even think of hurting Hagrid like that?" He asked.

"It's not like we were going to accuse him to his face." Rom protested angrily.

"You wouldn't have to." His brother shot back. "He would have been devastated if he thought you didn't trust him anymore."

Harry's eyes widened as he thought about how Hagrid would react. "I'm glad we didn't ask." He mumbled to his friends.

The twins couldn't help chuckling at Harry's sarcastic question of setting anything mad and hairy loose. "The thing is." Fred pointed out. "The answer probably would have been yes."

George nodded. "Hagrid usually has some type of pet around at all times."

Bill grimaced when the decision was made to do nothing unless there was another attack. "I know no one here wants to make Hagrid feel bad but really you can't wait. The next person attacked might have died." He told them, wincing when the trio paled. "Sorry Hermione. But really if you could have found out the answers before you were attacked all the better."

"Not that you should confront Hagrid yourself." Remus sent a stern look at the oldest Weasley child. "You should have gone directly to a teacher to tell them what you knew." McGonagall nodded approvingly.

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Sirius beat him to it. "We're not lecturing Harry." He threw a look at his friend. "We understand that you necessarily didn't trust the professors at the time."

"With good reason." Tonks muttered.

"But you have me now." He squeezed the kid's neck. "And Remus and Tonks and Molly and Arthur."

"And me." Bill added with a pointed look that made Harry smile.

"Me too." Charlie put in.

"So in the future." Sirius continued, happy with the show of support the kid received. "You won't have an excuse if you don't speak up."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He couldn't remember anyone that had ever understood him before. Not wanting to let go of his friend with the attack still pending he lightly kicked his godfather's leg in thanks. Sirius flashed him a smile before he continued reading.

"That's a long time with no activity." Kingsley realized at hearing that four months had passed. "Lulls them into a false sense of security."

"Constant Vigilance." Moody roared. "Never let your guard down."

"You can't expect a school full of children to be on constant alert Alastor." McGonagall scolded. She tuned back in as the book gave an account of how things were returning to normal.

Fred pouted when Sirius told them of the mandrakes throwing a party in the greenhouse to the delight of the herbology professor. "Oh yeah, the mandrakes are allowed to have a party in there and we aren't." He grumbled.

"You tried to have a party in the greenhouses?" Bill asked shocked. He eyed his mother and former head of house warily.

"You have to use greenhouse one." Charlie told him. "The venomous plants in three will have a feast otherwise."

"Not the best time to be having this discussion boys." Arthur called out.

"We didn't have a party in there." Remus frowned. He turned to the young auror as she laughed.

"It's a Hufflepuff thing." She told him. "Charlie came to my party." She chucked as her former head of house mentioned the mandrakes moving into each other's pots.

"I really didn't need to hear that." Harry wrinkled his nose causing his godfather to smirk.

"Before too long we'll be talking about you trying to get into some girl's pot."

"Sirius." Emmeline reproached in exasperation.

"Stop embarrassing the kid Pads." Remus chuckled at the bright red on Harry's face. He sat forward in interest when his friend continued reading and the subjects for the third year electives came up.

Emmeline frowned when Harry mentioned wanting to give up potions. "That is really sad. Your mother loved potions." She told him.

"I think it's interesting. I just don't like the….atmosphere it's taught in." He answered diplomatically.

Snape frowned, knowing a part, a small part of that was his fault. "Perhaps, Mr. Potter, we can work on that for the rest of the year." He offered, regretting it immediately. He felt more than saw the headmaster give him a smile.

"Should have started working on that five years ago." Moody grumbled. Sirius agreed but kept his mouth shut, for once not wanting to start an argument.

"Weasley!" Moody barked angrily when Ron talked of giving up the defense class.

"It really is too important of a subject to drop." Arthur spoke up, cutting off the grizzled auror.

"But they haven't been having defense class have they?" Emmeline asked dryly. "It's been theatre class."

"Until third year." Harry corrected, sending Remus a smile. He listened as Neville tried to choose between Runes and arthrimacy.

"Arithmancy is more practical but it's very analytical." Emmeline couldn't help telling him. "Ancient Runes would have been better for you."

"I ended up Divination, COMC, and Ancient runes." He admitted.

"Three electives Neville? That's impressive." Kingsley congratulated the boy.

He shrugged embarrassed. "Grandmother made me."

"Wish we'd taken three." Ron murmured. "Then we could have dropped divination with Hermione."

"Really why isn't advice given? Especially to muggleborns?" Kingsley asked. "These classes are going to determine what careers they're going to be able to apply for."

"We do offer career advice in fifth year." McGonagall said stiffly.

"But that's too late." Bill pointed out. "I chose Arithmancy because it looked interesting, not because I knew I needed it for curse breaking."

"And did you know you wanted to be a curse breaker when you were twelve Weasley?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Well no but I knew I wanted to do something adventurous and Divination wasn't going to help with that." He countered.

"Maybe." Harry spoke up hesitantly. "You should just talk to the second years about their likes and dislikes. I like maths but had no idea what Arithmancy was until halfway through third year."

McGonagall nodded, looking pensive. "I shall add it to my list."

"Not possible." Emmeline announced when Hermione signed up for everything.

"And certainly not desirable." Tonks added. "Why would you want to do that to yourself?"

"I wanted to know everything I could about the magical world." Hermione explained, her voice slightly muffled from the boys surrounding her. "I learned my lesson."

Charlie shook his head when his brother advised Harry on the available classes. "Why on earth would Percy recommend divination. It's not good for anything and he certainly didn't take it!"

"Maybe he's already working against Harry." Fred offered in a hard voice.

"Decrease the influence he'll have in the ministry." George added. No one had an answer for them.

Bill relaxed a bit at the end of Percy's speech. "It wasn't that bad. That was really good advice at the end. Though I don't think he thinks much of your brains. He only told you about the three easiest classes."

Harry shrugged. "Well I didn't have much confidence in them either and went for companionship instead of content."

Sirius shrugged. "Can't really find fault with that given the lack of assistance from the professors."

Mcgonagall shot him a stiff look. "He could have come and asked if he had questions."

"Yes because you've made yourself so approachable to him." He shot back before burying himself back in the book.

His voice became excited as he read about the preparation for the next quidditch game.

"No offense Harry but I'm betting on my house." Tonks grinned.

He shrugged good naturedly. "We would have won easily."

"Would have?" Sirius asked, his excitement draining away. His godson tilted his head toward Hermione and shrugged.

Sirius frowned in concern. His expression didn't ease as he told of Neville meeting up with his godson looking worried.

"Oh Neville, what's wrong?" Emmeline immediately started fretting.

"Is this when….?" Bill asked looking at the bushy haired girl with wide eyes. "Did you find her?"

Neville looked slightly confused, having missed the exchange. "Umm no?"

"Let me read." Sirius barked before anyone else could comment. He was anxious to know what had happened.

"You could have just read ahead." Remus murmured, smirking at the glare he received.

"Someone trashed your stuff?" Emmeline asked in shock.

"No, a Gryffindor trashed his stuff." Remus corrected, just as angry.

"It was okay." Harry tried to placate. Ginny had started crying again. "The house elves were able to fix everything and only one thing was taken."

"Something was stolen from you Mr. Potter?" McGonagall demanded. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"How could you not know?" Snape asked his colleague. "From the sounds of it half of Gryffindor tower knew."

"Well Mr. Potter?" She demanded ignoring the slur. "What was taken?"

"Something I shouldn't have had in the first place."

"The diary." Arthur realized, staring at his daughter in surprise. He hadn't realized just how much the book and Voldemort had had her in its grip.

"They obviously knew you had the diary and was searching specially for it." Moody observed. He grunted in displeasure when Hermione pointed out that it had to have been a Gryffindor.

"Unfortunately passwords are easily obtained." Bill admitted. "I had a girl in Hufflepuff who use to tell me all the time.

"Ah but Gryffindor has the fat lady. She wouldn't let anyone from another house in even if they did have the password. She knows better." Remus reminded him. He listened as the day of the quidditch game dawned and Wood admonished Harry to eat.

"I was eating." Harry protested at the looks he was getting. "Just not enough for Wood."

"It wouldn't have mattered if you'd eaten two platefuls by then." Fred grinned.

George nodded. "He just needed something to fuss about." He winced as the mysterious voice made another appearance.

Sirius's voice hardened as he read before giving a low growl at the end of the sentence.

"Why are you the only one that can hear it?" Remus demanded quietly.

"Because only Harry has the ability." Luna said simply.

"Thanks Luna but we already knew that." Neville told her gently.

Remus was staring at her with a startled expression. "Ability, of course."

"Remus." Tonks shouted half a minute later to get his attention.

"Parseltongue. Harry can understand snakes when no one else can." He said before shaking his head. "Bit stupid of us really. They gave us plenty of hints."

"Fanged servant." Bill nodded while Charlie's eyes had narrowed. "I thought you said there isn't a snake that can petrify?"

"Yes there is." Harry answered decisively when Remus looked confused.

"Just how big is this snake?" Sirius asked apprehensively. He groaned when his godson looked everywhere but at him. Turning back to the book he felt his stomach tightened as Hermione realized the significance.

"You figured it out?" Emmeline asked surprised. Remus had just realized a part of it and they had the same if not more information than the kids in the books did. She gave the girl a look of deep consideration.

Lost in her thoughts Hermione didn't notice the amount of attention she was receiving.

Remus was shaking his head with a fond smile, proud of his former student.

"And if I'm not mistaken the professors don't even know what the monster is." Kingsley pointed out with a smirk. Snape scowled at the implication.

"You know it would have been really helpful if you had told us what you were thinking before you took off." Harry grumbled playfully.

"I didn't want to lose my thought process." She winced knowing her silence had cost them.

"Do you know how much trouble you could have saved us?" Ron voiced her thoughts.

"Well I didn't exactly know what was going to happen now did I?" She snapped back.

Bill sighed unhappily. He had been paying close attention to the trio's murmuring. Didn't look like he would be finding out the answers to his questions in this chapter.

There was no teasing from the twins when Ron remarked that Hermione knew loads more than he did.

"Don't feel bad Ron." Charlie told him, looking completely serious. "Apparently she knows more than anyone, even Dumbledore."

"I wouldn't go that far." The headmaster murmured, looking slightly displeased.

"Oh so you're saying you knew what the monster was?" Tonks asked with an innocent smile. "We were thinking you didn't because you didn't bother doing anything about it." She finished viciously. Remus gave her a pleased smile.

"No I did not know the exact nature of the creature." He returned stiffly. "However as they did not confide in me I didn't have the same information that they did."

Sirius snorted quietly but continued reading, wishing it were true when Harry was grateful that everyone was outside for the game and not inside with the monster.

"If only that was true." McGonagall sighed. "Many students, the more studious students, do not go to the field if their house team is not competing.

"I'm sure many people enjoy the quiet." Emmeline murmured. "To study."

"Or to play pranks. Snape added, sneering at the twins.

"And of course Hermione's there this time." Remus said sadly.

Sirius looked up in confusion after reading about Mcgonagall coming down to the field. "Purple megaphone?" He asked, subconsciously wanting to delay the coming horror.

"Why wouldn't you just use the sonorous charm or go to the announcer's booth." Neville asked, surprising everyone with his insight.

"I was very distraught." McGonagall admitted. "I conjured the megaphone without thought. I really don't know why." She trailed off before sighing. "I found the girls." She told them quietly. Ginny gave a choked sob causing the older lady's frown to deepen.

"Girls?" Remus asked alarmed. "As in more than one?"

"Please continue reading Mr. Black." Dumbledore instructed, looking grave.

Arthur scowled as Wood protested the canceling of the game. "I really don't like his attitude. My sons might be Quidditch obsessed but they know what's really important in life." Charlie and the twins exchanged looks and ducked their heads.

"Wait until he hears Wood's reaction to the firebolt." Ron murmured to his friends.

"I really thinks it's safer to keep everyone on the pitch if a monster is roaming the castle." Moody pointed out gruffly.

"That's true. The attacks have been all over the place but have all been inside the castle." Kingsley realized.

"There's no evidence that it couldn't get into the common rooms."

"Common rooms that you're sending the students back to and confining them in." Bill said angrily.

"Did you expect us to leave them outside for weeks?" Snape snapped out.

"As much as I hate to say it maybe you should have closed the school." Sirius said with a pained expression.

"Four students, a ghost and a cat are a lot of victims to sweep under the rug and continue normal operations." Remus added.

"We most certainly did not sweep anything under the rug." McGonagall shouted.

"Then what would you call it?" Sirius questioned, returning to the book before anyone else could protest. He snarled with anger as Mcgonagall called Harry over.

"Really." Bill exploded. "You're still singling him out? He wasn't anywhere near the crime scene this time."

"I was not accusing Mr. Potter this time." McGonagall glared fiercely.

"She was attempting to comfort in her own stern way." Luna filled in, ignoring the transfiguration professor's affronted look. "She knew he would take the loss of his friend hard."

"Oh yeah." Bill's gaze softened as he watched the dark haired teen tighten his grip on his friend.

"Why wouldn't you have taken Ron? He's as much Hermione's friend." Molly looked up from comforting her daughter to protest.

"I certainly did not intend for it to come out like that." McGonagall assured her. "Mr. Potter was in front of me. Mr. Weasley was not."

"She was upset mum." Ron spoke up. "I didn't mind. I wasn't about to let her haul off Harry without me."

Tonks couldn't help smiling at the loyalty being shown by the three friends. She listened as her cousin read about the different reactions in the crowd.

"Once again we were being shuffled off with no information." Fred explained a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Do you know how much worse it is to know something big is happening and not to get any information?" George added.

"Any at all?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Well McGonagall did talk to us Lions a little later." Fred admitted as his head of house glared. "And Ron and Harry gave us more information when they got back."

"So this was a bad example." George waved it away. "All we're saying it's not healthy to leave us in the dark." He aimed a pointed look at the boy who lived.

Sirius's voice was strained as the boys were taken to the hospital wing and visualized the first of the girls attacked.

"Oh the poor dear." Emmeline murmured, not wanting to break the tense silence. "Who was it?" She asked, feeling every victim deserved to be recognized.

"Penelope Clearwater." Ron told her.

His mother gasped. "Oh poor Percy. He never told me. Oh why did he have to carry this around by himself?"

"What?" Arthur started.

"How does this involve Percy?" Bill demanded at the same time.

"She's his girlfriend." She told them, blinking away tears. "Oh he must have been so upset." Fred and George exchanged looks, momentarily feeling bad for their older brother.

"Maybe he felt like he couldn't tell you." Luna spoke up softly. "He didn't want to be teased for someone he cared about." She finished causing Bill and Charlie to glare at the twin menaces.

"And of course his older brothers weren't around to give him advice." She added with a sly look at the two older Weasleys, causing them to flush.

"Go Luna." Neville snickered quietly. He loved how she showed everyone the truth and made them think.

Sirius stopped reading. "I knew that it was coming but to see the actual words…" He trailed off with a pained expression.

"It's okay Sirius." The young witch assured him. "It was only for a couple weeks and I don't' remember anything." She smiled brightly at the two boys hugging her. "And I had good friends waiting on me."

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Ginny moaned her own eyes red rimmed and wet.

"We already talked about this." Her friend told her sternly. "It wasn't your fault."

Bill felt his stomach take a nosedive. "Why would Ginny feel guilty?" He asked almost silently. Charlie shrugged.

Emmeline and Kingsley were frowning at the Weasley adults in confusion while Moody had his magical eye trained on the small redhead girl. His other eye widened when Mcgonagall asked about a mirror that had been found with the girls.

"Well it certainly wasn't Hermione's." Fred spoke up without his usual levity.

"What's that supposed to mean" she snapped.

"Nothing bad." He assured her with a slight frown. "I was merely thinking that you aren't the type of girl to constantly check your appearance in the mirror so it wouldn't be yours and Ron and Harry wouldn't know anything about it."

"Sorry." She apologized. "I was expecting a joke."

George shrugged. "There's nothing funny about you being attacked."

"The way the mirror is being mentioned makes it important." Remus spoke up, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Why would a mirror be important?" Tonks asked but he was too deep in his thoughts to respond.

"Snake, petrify, mirror." He mumbled.

Sirius had been reading the list of new rules with an increasingly disbelieving tone. "They might as well have been in Azkaban with me." He burst out.

"They were able to continue their studies and they were safe." McGonagall reminded him sternly. "Given the circumstances I think that's the most you can ask for."

"I want them safe but you have to give them a little fun." He argued back. "Feasts, planned activities or parties in the common rooms, something."

"We were a little too busy trying to figure out what was attacking the students to worry about them having fun." Snape taunted. Privately he had to agree that the students would have benefitted from something to take their mind off events.

Sirius finished McGonagall'd speech by requesting anyone with information to come forward.

"All the information we had pointed to what the monster was not who controlled it." Ron was quick to point out but no one had looked at them accusingly this time.

Harry had laid his head on Hermione's shoulder. He couldn't help wondering if he would have told his godfather everything if Sirius had been in his life at the time. He grimaced as his fellow lions began their tirade against Slytherin by pointing out none of the snakes had been attacked.

"I highly doubt the monster was able to pick his victims out by the color of their ties." Snape drawled tiredly. He was used to Slytherin being everyone's scrape goat.

Remus nodded in agreement. "Most likely they were just in the wrong place. The first ones the monster came across."

"Mob mentality." Emmeline said faintly. "Something really bad is going to happen if is going to happen if it's not stopped."

"There were little attacks constantly, in the great hall and during class." McGonagall admitted disapprovingly. "But the security measures we had in place prevented anything too awful."

"Says you." Snape muttered, remembering one of his first years that had gotten a scalding hex to the back.

Sirius frowned as Harry idenified with Riddle at the thought of the school closing. "You shouldn't feel ashamed of that." He chided his godson gently.

Harry shrugged. "I'm okay with that part of it. I think anyone would feel that way if they had to go back to the Dursleys." He made a face. "It's the having something in common with Voldemort that I hate."

Dumbledore sent his gaze to the ceiling, not wanting anyone to see the truth on his face. If they only knew, he thought to himself.

"I'd almost forgotten that you suspected Hagrid." Bill admitted. These books were intense.

"Hagrid wouldn't have attacked Hermione." Charlie said stoutly.

"Maybe accidentally?" Emmeline was forced to bring up.

Charlie shook his head vehemently. "You don't know Hagrid. If he'd accidentally attacked Hermione he'd be bawling his eyes out. He's really a big softie." He listened as the boys reasoned that even if the big man was doing the attacking he should know where the chamber was.

"Except that he didn't do it last time either." Tonks mentioned. "So really you won't learn anything."

"Not from him anyway." Harry muttered loud enough for his godfather to hear. He received a half stern, half exasperated look in return. He listened as Ron protested leaving the tower.

"Weasley not wanting to break the rules?" Snape mocked. "Did Miss Granger pass you her conscious?"

"See," the red head roared. "I try to do the right thing and he still gives me a hard time."

"He does have a point Severus." Arthur rebuked gently. Snape scowled but remained silent.

Sirius winced as Harry mentioned his fathers cloak. "Remind me to teach you the right times to use the cloak and when not to use it." He instructed.

Harry grinned back at him. "I wouldn't mind learning from a marauder."

"Just for the record." Remus added, leaning forward. "When a monster is wondering around the school is not a good time to use it."

"Duly noted." The teen tried to suppress his smirk, though Sirius's low chuckles and McGonagall's glare were not helping.

"So not only are you sneaking out to see Hagrid but you're doing it late at night?" Tonks asked in shock a moment later. She didn't know whether to laugh or start scolding. Merlin that sounded like her mother, she thought in shock.

"Umm yeah." Harry admitted sheepishly, shocked by the sudden glare he received from her. "But all the teachers were patrolling so it wasn't that bad."

"All the teachers were patrolling and you still managed to get to Hagrid's?" Kingsley asked dumbfounded. Moody looked impressed while Snape's eye had started twitching.

Charlie looked up at hearing about the number of patrols by those in authority. "Were you planning to keep that up for the entire time school was in session?" He asked. He was impressed with their dedication but thankful he didn't have to have class with them. Sleep deprived teachers were no fun.

"If necessary." McGonagall snapped. She was upset that despite all their hard work two twelve year olds had managed to get passed them. If they couldn't stop them how had they expected to stop the monster? Her lips thinned as the children escaped notice by the sheer fact that Snape sneezed.

Remus was unable to suppress his chuckles which set off Sirius's mirth. Harry and Ron fell victim next, each leaning on their bushy haired friend as they laughed hard. Neville had covered his face with a pillow so no one would see his reaction. Even the unusually somber twins cracked a smile while the tension relieving laughter filled the room.

"Were you trying to help them professor?" Luna asked with a sincere look.

"Of course I wasn't trying to help the blasted brats." He sneered before sitting back with a distinct pout. His dark eyes widened slightly when Hagrid pulled a cross bow on them.

"What?" Remus demanded all traces of laughter gone.

"He must be worried." Charlie said eyes wide. "But about what?"

Neville looked at each of the adults. "Hagrid wouldn't be scared of the monster would he?" He asked.

"Maybe he doesn't get along with snakes."

"Who does?" Ron murmured under his breath.

"I don't think it's the monster he's worried about." Sirius said grimly.

"Poor Hagrid." Tonks breathed as she heard how nervous he was. She remembered how scared the big man had been that night when he'd arrived at Azkaban.

Hermione was looking upset. "I didn't know he was that worried." She murmured. "Stupid ministry."

"Ministry?" Remus asked having heard the words. "What does the ministry have to do with this?"

Ron snorted. "Nothing much. They just show their…er they make a right mess of things." He listened grimly as there was a knock on the door.

"Who would be knocking on his door this time of night?" Emmeline asked suspiciously.

"Nobody good. Especially with the boys there out of bounds." Charlie reminded them.

"Oh merlin." Bill groaned. "Of all the nights to visit."

"Well you have to give him some credit." Tonks said morosely. "Even as upset as he is he made sure the boys were covered." She made a face as the minister showed up in his mismatched clothes. "Really how hard is it to dress like a muggle?" She threw up her hands. "There are plenty of examples walking around London."

"Why is he even dressed in a suit?" Bill asked. "He was in a wizarding establishment late at night."

Kingsley gave a long suffering sigh. "He thinks it makes him look more dignified."

"Foolish." Moody grunted when Ron whispered the man's identity. . "You're in a small hut that's now filled with people and you honestly expect not to be heard?"

"I was just surprised." Ron mumbled.

Sirius gave him a commiserating smile before growling when Fudge said he was there because the situation had reached a point where the ministry had to act.

"Nine months later they have to act. Four students petrified and only now do they have to act." Arthur was growling. "Why couldn't they have acted with the very first attack and put a stop to it?"

"Calm down dad." Bill cautioned, alarmed at seeing his father so angry.

"Yeah, it's not like the ministry is going to do anything to actually help." Charlie reminded him.

Neville's eyes widened. "You mean they're going to arrest Hagrid? That's why he wasn't around at the end of second year?"

Harry nodded, eyes blazing. "Won't be the first time they've sent an innocent man to Azkaban." He spat viciously.

Sirius remained silent but reached out to rub the thin back.

"But you're the Supreme Mugwump." Emmeline pointed out, looking at the headmaster. "You're the head of the judicial system. Shouldn't you have the final say in who gets arrested?"

"Unfortunately no." He looked sorrowful. "I merely ensure that the trials themselves were conducted fairly."

"What about Susan Bones aunt?" Neville asked. "Isn't she head of the aurors or something?"

Remus nodded approvingly. "The DMLE, yes. Surely she didn't approve of this?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Fudge orchestrated this behind her back. One reason it was so late at night. By the time she found out it was a done deal and she couldn't overturn it."

"So." Emmeline said slowly. "The minster can basically arrest anyone he wants?"

Tonks grimaced. "In a sense yes. But Hagrid's past was against him and so it made it a lot easier."

"Just like my family name was against me." Sirius grumbled turning back to the book.

"He says that like the only reason he's even there is because the governors complained." Bill muttered angrily.

"Just one Governor." Arthur gritted out. "Malfoy."

"Another odd choice of words." Remus muttered a moment later. "Seen doing something instead of actually doing it." Sirius gave a low grow in agreement.

Charlie's mouth had dropped open. "And I thought they were bad now." He said in astonishment.

Mcgonagall hissed when Fudge assured Hagrid he was going to Azkaban merely as precaution and not a punishment. "Just thinking about going there is a punishment." She exclaimed.

"Something else that needs to change." Kingsley decided. "Only convicted perpetrators need to be sent to Azkaban. Innocent until proven guilty. Those awaiting trial should be placed in ministry holding cells." His frowned deepened as a gloating Lucius Malfoy knocked on the door.

"Came to gloat did he?" Bill muttered as he glared at the book.

"Maybe a little." Ron admitted. "But his main purpose is much much worse." The adults that hadn't been at the school at the time tensed.

"Just throw him out Hagrid." Charlie muttered. "The evil bastard's trespassing."

"Actually." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Hagrid's hut is owned by the school and as a school

governor Mr. Malfoy has every right to be there."

Sirius sneered as he continued reading, stopping in surprise when Malfoy indicated that it was time for Dumbledore to leave.

"Okay you might be getting close to retirement but leaving in the middle a mess such as this is not acceptable." Tonks exclaimed.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly brighter. "I do believe retirement might be a few years off yet." He said causing her to blush. Beside her the marauders exchanged glances. They personally thought it might be good for the school to get some new blood.

"Besides I don't think Malfoy is talking about him leaving voluntarily." Kingsley said darkly.

"How does he know about the latest attacks?" Sirius scowled. " It'd only been a handful of hours."

"I let several of my students floo call their parents." Snape admitted. "Many of the younger years were upset about the attack and I felt the parents had the right to remove their children if they wanted to."

Harry stared at the man in surprise. That was actually a very considerate action that should have been undertaken by all the heads of house. Not that he had anyone to talk to at the time mind.

McGonagall shifted slightly at the accusing stares she was receiving. "I certainly would have liked that opportunity." Molly said stiffly. She settled back with a glare listening to Fudge's shocked protest.

"Is he actually attempting to stand up to his money man?" Kingsley asked scornfully.

"I'd really like to send him this chapter to remind him how he once felt about the man he's determined to railroad this year." Emmeline snapped. "He's practically wetting himself at the thought of Dumbledore not being at the school."

When Fudge asked who besides Dumbledore could save the school Ron looked pointedly at his best mate causing Sirius to groan loudly.

"Please tell me this isn't another situation where the headmaster deliberately set Harry up as a test?" Tonks pleaded. Her hair was a muddy brown as she slumped in her seat.

"If I had had the knowledge and abilities to stop this situation I would have." The headmaster said calmly, his eyes flashing slightly. "I am afraid Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley got themselves into this situation."

Sirius nodded as he read Hagrid's accusation that Malfoy had threatened or bribed the other governors into signing the suspicion order. "That sounds about right." He muttered.

"Neville isn't your grandmother on the board?" Emmeline asked. "I don't see her as being someone easily threatened."

The round faced boy shook his head. "She gave up her seat, and the one in the wizengamont is being held by a proxy." He said sadly. "After the attack on my parents she withdrew from society."

"Your father was her life." Remus told him. "It was a big blow to her to lose him." He stiffened as the blonde man warned Hagrid not to shout at the dementors.

"Actually they quite enjoy it." Sirius muttered hoarsely. "They enjoy those that have a bit of spirit in them. They're able to feed better." Harry could hear the despair in the man's voice and after giving his friend one last squeeze he let go and shifted in his seat so he was leaning against his godfather. On the other side Remus was gripping his friend's shoulder tightly. Taking a deep breath the man continued reading.

"You're not even going to fight it?" Charlie asked incredibly when Dumbledore gave in.

"I have full confidence in my staff to be able to handle any situation in my stead." He answered proudly.

"Fighting would have only given them more leverage to remove me permanently."

"But what about morale?" Tonks asked. "You're leaving would have been like a nail in the coffin for the student body." She narrowed her eyes when Dumbledore gave the impression that he knew the boys were there.

"Of course I knew you were there. I do have very sensitive ears." He said his eyes twinkling brightly.

Sirius was rereading the words quietly to himself. "Why did you say that?" He asked finally. "It's almost as if you're telling them to save the school."

"What?" Bill demanded asking Sirius to repeat the words for his benefit. "It does." He exclaimed once the dog animagus had done so. "It sounds like you know exactly what they're planning to do."

"Or maybe he's telling them to tell an adult what they know?" Emmeline ventured as she dissected the words.

"I'm afraid that is only half right. I did want them to seek help." Dumbledore sighed. "I was also merely trying to offer comfort. After all they were watching two members of the school be taken away, two members that they trusted."

"So, 'I will only have left this school when none are loyal to me' means?" Remus prompted. He didn't know if he should feel angry or not.

"That a piece of me will always remain in the school and I will know through Hogwarts itself if I am needed." The headmaster explained. "They can't get rid of me that easily.

"Yeah that wasn't clear at all." Ron told him bluntly.

"Well that one's a bit clearer." Moody grunted when Hagrid called out his own price of advice.

"But what does it mean?" Kingsley questioned. "How are spiders going to give you answers? They can't exactly talk."

"Oh they can talk." Luna spoke up eagerly. "They're just so small no one is able to make out their voices." She received several incredulous looks.

"I guess I can see that." Neville decided. "Though I think I would hate to meet a spider I can hear."

Ron blanched and buried his face in Hermione's hair causing her to smile widely.

"Why is Hagrid sending children to retrieve these probably dangerous clues?" Tonks asked, drawing Remus's attention.

"He was on his way to Azkaban." Charlie reminded her. "There was no one else to tell.

"Hagrid is definitely going to be hearing from me if this turns out bad." The werewolf growled.

"Really subtle Hagrid." Bill rolled his eyes next. "Who did take care of Fang? I'm assuming McGonagall didn't let him into the school."

She hmpfed. "That beast would have destroyed the classrooms and disrupted classes. Professor Kettleburn was kind enough to look after him."

Sirius closed the book with a sigh. "There's about four chapters left." He announced. "Something tells me the action is going to be picking up."

"In that case should we eat now?" Bill suggested. "I don't think we're going to want to stop once it gets going."

"I'm not hungry." Ron announced surprising everyone. "Let's just read."


	35. Aragog

See chapter one for disclaimers and warnings.

* * *

><p>Harry opened the book with trepidation. "We might get into a spot of trouble during this chapter." He warned, avoiding his godfather's look. Ron snorted quietly.<p>

"Just how much is a 'spot of trouble'?" Remus asked in a resigned voice.

"Er….a lot?" The dark haired teen hedged.

"Would this trouble be life threatening?" Sirius asked rubbing his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on.

Harry gulped. "Well it depends on your definition of life threatening." He answered causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

Tonks groaned and threw herself against the back of her seat. "That doesn't make me feel any better.

Kingsley couldn't help grinning at her dramatics. "You have to admit Harry that your definition of life threatening is vastly different from everyone else's."

"Mr. Weasley." Snape drawled. "As I am to assume that you were with your friend for this adventure would you say your life was threatened in any way?"

Ron gulped, his gaze darting between his suspicious older brothers and his angry father. "Ummm."

"Let's just read shall we?" Harry cut in hurriedly to save his friend. He called out the chapter title.

"What is an Aragog?" Neville whispered to his dorm mate.

Ron shuddered. "My worst nightmare." He mumbled back. He barely heard his friend as he told of the perfect weather as the season warmed.

"How dare it be so enjoyable outside when so much has happened?" Charlie joked feebly when the twins remained silent. "Why aren't you too laughing it up?" He demanded.

Fred just shrugged. "Seems disrespectful to joke at a time like this."

Harry frowned at them. "Which is exactly why we do need jokes. Why I gave you the…."

"Harry's right." Sirius spoke up, giving his godson a searching look for trailing off like that. The kid wouldn't meet his eyes but whether it was from the upcoming trouble or whatever he had done with the twins the man didn't know. "If we can't find something to laugh about then life's pretty miserable."

Fred and George exchanged a look before smiling. "It is isn't it?" They chorused.

Harry gave them a strained smile before he read about how wrong everything felt after Hagrid and Dumbledore left. "It was very depressing."

Ron cleared his throat. "And it probably felt worse to us. No Hagrid or Dumbledore, but also no Hermione."

"Awww. That's so sweet." Molly and Emmeline cooed causing him to blush bright red. Hermione sent him a brilliant smile.

Kingsley shook his head when he heard that visitors were barred from the infirmary. "Does Madam Pomfrey have control issues?" He had never heard of a more territorial nurse.

"Yes." Remus, Sirius, Harry, Neville and Charlie all shouted before looking at each other and laughing.

"You really can't blame her." McGonagall defended her friend. "She doesn't need a lot of unnecessary people around while she is attending to a sick patient. More often than not they just get in the way."

"Was there a possibility the attacker would try and finish them off?" Bill asked shocked, his thoughts diverted from the possible danger his brother could have gotten into.

"It was more of a reaction to Dumbledore being gone than a fear for their safety." His ex-head of house admitted.

"Maybe it would have been better to have sent them to St. Mungo's." Remus suggested with a grave look. "If there was even a doubt of their safety that would have been the sensible thing to do."

"The students did not warrant the level of care offered by the magical hospital." Dumbledore assured them, a slight warning to drop the subject heard in his voice.

"Or you just didn't want to admit to anyone outside the school that you couldn't keep your students safe." Sirius muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear. Harry bit his lip, knowing he was responsible for his godfather's decline in mood.

Snape sneered at his old rival. "People did know hence his removal from the school."

"Wouldn't St. Mungo's have a store of the mandrake potion?" Neville asked hesitantly. He was very familiar with the hospital and the treatments they offered.

Harry's mouth dropped open and he turned to stare accusingly at the headmaster. "You mean Justin, Colin, and Hermione didn't need to stay frozen?" Hermione had gasped while all the Weasley children were glaring.

"I don't think even Dumbledore would go that far." Emmeline reassured him over the growls of the marauders. "I'm sure there's a good reason."

Tonks nodded. "That would almost be classified as abuse if he had the means to help them and didn't."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed as he looked over his glasses at the young auror. "We did indeed inquire for possible cures. It seems as if on the very night Mrs. Norris was attacked someone destroyed their entire batch as well as those in the apothecaries in Diagon alley."

Harry looked at his friends thinking Malfoy senior had been covering his tracks.

"What about apothecaries outside the country?" Charlie asked, thinking about the one he used in Romania.

"I asked him not to." Snape admitted. "Not only are the potions twice as expensive but I don't trust the workmanship." His lip curled. "You wouldn't want to trust your children to inferior or possibly deadly samples, not when we had the ability to brew our own in a few short months."

"Keep reading." Sirius nudged his godson when the teen continued to glare. He wasn't happy with the gloom and doom attitude of the school but it was Remus who spoke up.

"Really this makes me want to go back and pull a prank, just to liven things up." He grumbled causing Tonks to laugh.

"Even you two?" Charlie asked looking at his twin brothers.

Fred shrugged. "Between Percy shushing us every time we opened our mouth, Ginny getting paler by the day and Minnie looking as if her best friend died we didn't get much opportunity."

McGonagall opened her mouth before signing and motioning for Harry to continue.

He did blushing as his thoughts revealed just how little confidence he had in the staff.

All of the adults, minus Dumbledore, exchanged looks. They couldn't dispute the truth of those words.

"Even if I might not have the answers you can still come talk to me." Sirius told his godson. "Maybe together we can figure out the answer." Harry gave the man a lop sided smile, grateful he had someone he could depend on. He couldn't help sighing as the spiders were brought back up, or rather the lack of them.

"They are quite small, maybe you just weren't looking closely enough." Emmeline suggest. "A castle as large as Hogwarts would not be devoid of spiders. There has to be thousands." She pointed out causing Ron to moan.

"No they all ran away in fear." Luna told her earnestly causing the trio to stare at her in shock.

"I think you should leave the spiders alone." Remus muttered knowing the coming danger involved them. He raised an eyebrow at Harry's irritation of the new safety measures.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter?" McGonagall called out icily.

"Er…." Harry looked to his godfather for help eliciting a grin from the man. He got a warm place in his chest every time the kid turned to him.

"He was a twelve year old boy Minnie." Sirius reminded her. "He didn't want to have his hand held on the way to every class."

"Not to mention you couldn't go to the bathroom alone." Neville remembered. It was hard to take care of what you had to when your class mates had to wait outside for you.

"Or have fourth helpings at dinner because everyone else was ready to leave." Ron grumbled.

"It's not like we enjoyed it either." Snape informed them snidely. "Having to escort you to classes then rush back to receive the next students for our own class."

"Scheduling all that was a nightmare." McGonagall sighed. "The seventh years were a great help." Her lips thinned at the strutting being done by Draco Malfoy.

"It could be his way of coping with the atmosphere in the school at the time." Emmeline suggested. "Or not." She amended when everyone gave her incredulous looks.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends when Harry revealed he'd overheard the blond gloating. "Why were you sitting behind them in the first place?"

Neville grimaced. "I was sitting there but Malfoy made me move." He shrugged. "I figured it was easier than starting a fight."

"The stupid git wanted to make sure we heard what he was boasting about." Harry grumbled, turning back to the book. His voice was devoid of emotion when he recited Malfoy's claim that Dumbledore was the worst headmaster ever. The way he was feeling the last couple days he could agree with his rival.

"He most certainly is not." McGonagall said hotly.

"I don't think he's the worst headmaster." Kingsley mused. "But maybe a very busy one, especially these last several years."

"Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont." Moody listed.

"I no longer hold either of those positions." Dumbledore reminded him shortly.

"Leader of the order of Phoenix." The grizzled auror continued.

"It does sound like your full attention hasn't been on the school." Bill spoke up.

"The school is always my first priority." The old man insisted. He folded his trembling hands in his robe.

"As evidenced by your students being attacked." Sirius snorted quietly. "Year after year." Not to mention the substandard professors, school wide bulling and unfair punishments, he finished out silently in his head. His head snapped up at Snape's enjoyment at the thought of being headmaster.

"It's a long standing joke between the Malfoys and I from when Draco was little." The potions master told them grudgingly. "That I would be his headmaster when he came to school."

"A goal of yours is it?" Moody grunted watching him suspiciously.

"I can barely stand teaching the little brats. Why would I want to be headmaster?" He sneered back.

"I'm surprised Lucius hasn't used his influence or threatened everyone to procure you the position by now." Arthur gritted out. He glared at the younger man. "I'm sure he would do anything for his lapdog. Or are you more than that to him?"

"Arthur." McGonagall admonished while Sirius and Remus wore mixed expressions.

Snape was looking irritated, though there was hurt lurking deep in his eyes. "I may not like Lucius's tactics or some of his actions and I certainly don't approve of how he is raising his son. But he is my friend, one of the only people that has always been willing to treat me decently. And Draco is the only family I have."

There was an awkward silence once he'd finished with the Weasleys and marauders all looking down in shame. Harry gave his professor a pensive look before clearing his throat and picking up where he left off, gritting his teeth when Malfoy wished for the second time that Hermione be the first fatality.

"Is that another inside joke you have with the Malfoys Snape?" Moody growled not moved by the man's previous statement. "Do the lot of you sit around the dining table planning how to get rid of all the muggleborns?"

"Alastor, enough." McGonagall snapped furious.

Snape was white and shaking all over. "Does it seem like I heard this the first time around? Does it look like I approve of this type of behavior?" He was shouting by the end.

"No." Emmeline pacified him. "But it does look like you have a lot of work to do to turn him around."

He sighed falling back in his chair. "It's a constant battle to fight against his father's influence."

"Do you think it would help, having him here reading with us?" Remus asked quietly.

Snape snorted. "And combine him with this particular group?" He eyed the faces being made by Harry, Ron and the twins. "No but if there is a way to take him the books after that would help." No one noticed the little flash of light that occurred at his wish.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt at his enemy reading about his private life but he shrugged the feeling away as he read about Ron trying to defend Hermione.

"Good going Ron." Bill smiled proudly at his brother.

"He shouldn't be fighting." Molly murmured though she appeared distracted.

"Mum, he can't let something as bad as that go unnoticed." Her eldest child argued back not noticing.

Hermione squeezed her friend's hand briefly. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"That was really hard." Harry remembered as he told them about their herbology class being short two members. "Professor Sprout kept asking questions and looking for Hermione to answer."

"Then she'd glance over to where Justin usually sat and tear up." Neville added.

"Which would set off the other female puffs." Ron grumbled. "Didn't dare go to Herbology without tissues." He scowled when Harry accepted Ernie's apology.

"You can never stay mad for very long." Hermione praised him with a pleased smile.

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't really his fault. He was just as scared as the rest of us. And he did feel bad about you."

"Harry." Sirius groaned dramatically. "That git doesn't deserve to be forgiven that easily." He whined playfully but everyone could see the pride shining in his eyes.

Tonks looked delighted. "Your Hufflepuff traits are showing Harry."

Kingsley raised his eyebrows when the Hufflepuff turned his attention to Malfoy. "You think he would have learned about throwing out unfounded accusations."

"He's scared and it feels safer to have someone to blame." Emmeline scolded.

"Harry will set him straight." Tonks said confidently.

The tension in the room went up a notch when Harry spotted a couple of spiders and pointed them out to his friend.

Tonks wrinkled her nose. "How about not following them at all?" She suggested.

Harry shrugged. "How else were we supposed to find out answers?"

"Visit me in the infirmary." Hermione muttered under her breath.

Harry paused as he revealed that the spiders were headed for the forest. He warily eyed his godfather.

"I was wondering how following spiders could be dangerous." Bill admitted not altogether happy to have that particular question answered.

Charlie scoffed at his brother. "The forest isn't all bad. There are lots of cool creatures in there."

"Didn't I mention," Sirius started, a conflicted look on his face, " a couple days ago while reading the first book that I would disapprove of you going into the forest again?"

Harry gulped, noting that both Remus and Snape had dangerous looks on their faces. "Um yeah but I didn't have you there to tell me that at the time so...you don't really need to punish me?" He asked hopefully. He felt Ron groan at the mention of punishment while Snape's eyebrows had risen at the word.

"Nice try." Sirius drawled smiling slightly at the boy's antics. "We'll discuss this later, with a few other things I imagine. I'm still allowed to yell at you now though.

"Fair enough." Harry agreed with a small grin that faded as Remus gave a loud growl. He tensed and turned his gaze to the floor, missing the wink his godfather sent him.

"Moony why are you so up upset? We don't even know what happened yet."

"Oh yeah I'm sure it was just tea with unicorns." Tonks shot back sarcastically.

Bill pinched the bridge of his nose as the two boys made plans to go into the forest. "Fangs a great dog but he's a coward." He pointed out tiredly.

"But he does know a lot of creatures in the forest." Charlie reminded him. He turned to the two boys. "Which means if Fang takes off in the opposite direction start running."

"Not helping." Harry mouthed to the dragon keeper as he felt his godfather tense even more.

"Sorry Remus." Ron mumbled, looking embarrassed as the book version of himself asked about werewolves.

"Didn't we already have this conversation in the first book?" Tonks asked in exasperation.

"Weasley wasn't there for that detention." Moody reminded her.

Hermione huffed. "The wizarding world has such a bad view of werewolves that they're even scared when it's not full moon.

Remus shrugged knowing there was no point in saying anything. Whether it was a full moon or not he didn't want the kids in there.

Harry groaned loudly as he stared at the page. "What?" Several voices demanded, his godfather's being the loudest. Even Ron looked confused.

"Er… We have to listen to Lockhart run his mouth." He told them.

"That is hardly a reason to scare us like that Mr. Potter." McGonagall scolded while Snape glowered. He didn't particularly want to hear what that idiot had to say.

Sirius was frowning down at the teen. "Why…?"

"It's not likely to improve Moony's mood." Harry mumbled with a worried look at the stern werewolf. Sirius threw a disapproving frown at his friend while nudging the kid to continue.

Emmeline snorted. "Did he really just ask why everyone is so dispirited?

"A monster is attacking the school and three of their friends are frozen that's why." Charlie said sarcastically. "Stupid git."

"He believes that Hagrid really did it?" Kingsley asked amazed.

"Indeed, I'm sure he'll tell you in a minute how he was the one that figured it out." Snape drawled.

"No doubt he believes he did the actual arrest himself." Tonks whispered snidely. Remus gave her a small smile.

Harry went on to tell them how Lockhart's smugness and side comments about Hagrid irritated almost the point of physical violence.

"How is it Mr. Potter, that you're willing to sabotage my class but resisted giving that man what he deserved?" Snape inquired with a tint of amusement.

Harry sighed dramatically. "I had a reason for throwing the fire cracker. This would have just been for my own enjoyment and I figured Professor McGonagall had enough going on."

"While I appreciate that Mr. Potter I doubt I would have been angry in this instance." The transfiguration professor told him, her lips twitching at Sirius's astonished face.

Harry chucked as he turned back to the book where Ron swallowed his fear and agreed to go after the spiders after glancing at Hermione's seat.

"Something we should know about little brother?" George sang as the younger boy turned red. Beside him Fred had an unusual look on his face.

"Oh leave him alone." Bill snapped. "He's facing a fear, that you caused mind, and he's doing it for a friend. I wish I had friends like that."

Ron puffed up at the words and he was able to return the bushy haired girl's smile. He listened as they were held up in the common room by games of exploding snap with the twins.

"Do you think subconsciously you knew they were about to go into a dangerous situation and were trying to delay it?" Kingsley asked looking at the now pouting twins.

Fred shook his head. "If that was the case I would have just sat on them."

George nodded. "We were just excited that we were creaming them."

"Meaning if you had bothered to win just one game they would have gotten bored and gone to bed." Bill pointed out reluctantly.

Ron shrugged. "I wasn't in too much of a hurry to go on this adventure."

"Me neither." His friend muttered, reading as they finally made it down the stairs and outside.

"Did no one notice the huge front door opening?" Tonks asked in disbelief. "Or that those same front doors were unlocked?"

"Poor job of patrolling if you ask me." Moody said gruffly.

McGonagall frowned. "It does seem to have been a poor effort on our part."

"To be fair you had been doing it for several weeks straight." Emmeline reminded the older lady.

Neville turned to look at his two friends. "What would you have done if someone had relocked the doors before you came back?"

Ron glanced at his best friend before shrugging. "Dunno, slept at Hagrid's I guess."

"Poor Fang." Tonks frowned a moment later as the excited dog was let out. "It doesn't sound like Kettleburn is taking too good care of him."

"I think it's just more that Fang's missing Hagrid." Charlie told her. "He's probably hoping that they're going to take him to the big man." He chucked when Harry fed the dog treacle fudge to shut him up.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded narrowing her eyes at him.

He shrugged sheepishly. "He was making a lot of noise."

"But now he can't scare anything away that comes after you." Sirius pointed out fearfully.

"Fang's too much of a coward to guard us." Ron snorted while Harry blushed at the look his godfather aimed at him.

"And yet you're still taking him with you." Arthur huffed angrily.

Kingsley shook his head as Harry lit his wand and began to search for spiders in the small light provided. "You're so focused on finding the spiders that you weren't paying any attention to anything else coming at you."

"They were tiny." Harry protested. "It was hard to find them and keep them in sight."

"How did you not get lost yourself?" Emmeline asked. "It was dark and you weren't paying attention to the direction you were going in."

"As long as they follow the path it won't be a problem." Bill told her. "Hagrid's always saying stay on the path."

"We got out." Ron spoke up, not wanting to admit how far off the path they'd gone. He winced as the younger version of himself resisted lighting his own broken wand.

Fred shouldn't help snorting. "Took you all year to learn that."

Bill was tapping his foot restlessly. "You really should have borrowed someone's else's wand for this adventure."

"It wouldn't have helped." He could just make out the younger boy mutter.

Harry continued reading as they found a couple of spiders and began following them deeper into the forest, the threes becoming thicker and more dense.

Sirius frowned, thinking about his own trips to the forest, realizing just how deep his tiny, defenseless godson was. His grip tightened reflectively causing the teen look up in question.

With his eyes locked with his godfathers Harry read the words that came next. The spiders had left the path. Sirius sighed but gave a slight shrug as if saying he expected it.

"Don't follow them." Tonks squeaked grabbing Remus's hand.

Arthur lowered his head into his hands, willing himself to calm down. Truly the only thing that ever ignited his temper like this was his children deliberately putting themselves in danger.

Snape's eyes had widened, realizing exactly where they were headed. He had heard from Hagrid often enough about the large family that lived near the center of the forest. He sat forward with horrified excitement, wanting to know exactly how they had gotten out of there alive, making a mental note to be angry at the headmaster for leaving this part of the tale untold.

Bill huffed, getting up to pace behind his couch. "Keep reading Harry." He instructed harshly. He growled when they reiterated Hagrid's instructions to follow the spiders.

"Maybe you should start listening to someone else besides Hagrid." Sirius said gruffly as his stomach began tying itself in knots.

"But he's an adult." Harry couldn't help teasing before jumping at the pinch he received in return. He was chuckling slightly as he told of being startled by Fang's cold nose.

"Constant Vigilance Potter." Moody grumbled without his usual volume.

"Hermione." Ron winced as the witch dug her nails in his arm. "You know what happens.

"Exactly." She hissed back. She listened as Harry described the much harder time they had as they tried to navigate the tree roots and the undergrowth.

Charlie was looking at them in amazement. "You were actually still following them? Two tiny spiders and you didn't lose them or step on them?"

"I doubt they were the same ones." Snape sighed. "They're headed for the nest."

"Nest?" Several people cried out in confusion and alarm. Remus's anger turned into blinding fear. "Spiders don't colonize." He room went silent as Harry continued to read.

"Fang seems more of a hindrance than a help." Kingsley mumbled, his breathing faster than normal. "This is the second time he's scared you."

"And us." Bill muttered, having paced around until he was standing directly behind his youngest brother. His hands reached for the teen, griping his shoulders tightly. He closed his eyes as Harry told of hearing something big moving through the forest.

"So you're just going to stand there listening for it." Snape snarled. Dumbledore reached over and patted him gently on the arm eliciting a low growl from the man.

Sirius wrapped his godson in his arms, burying his face in the messy hair.

"You can yell you know." The teen reminded him rejoicing in the feeling of being loved while feeling guilty for scaring the man.

"Not yet." Came the mumbled reply. "Not until you're safe."

"Run." Tonks and Charlie were chanting together, the dragon keeper losing his enthusiasm for the forest at the thought of something hurling toward his baby brother. He moved to sit between the twins, relaxing slightly when both boys leaned up against him.

Kingsley shuddered as the book kept up the suspense while slowing down the action. He felt like yelling to get on with it and show them what was in the forest already. He couldn't being reminded of some of the horror movies he had watched as a teenager.

Harry leaned more fully into his godfather's chest as he read about the sudden lull of silence before a blazing might struck them.

Everyone besides the trio looked up in confusion. Dumbledore had an odd look on his face as he stared at the floor. Nowhere in the boy's recitation had there been mention of something else in the forest.

"Is there a wizard in there with you?" Remus demanded his mind jumping to death eaters.

"Please let it be a professor." Molly moaned as she hugged her daughter to her. Her sons all turned to her in surprise realizing how silent she'd been.

"They shouldn't have to hear about me getting in trouble when they're so worried about Ginny." Ron mumbled looking down in shame.

Bill heard the words and moved around the couch to wrap his arms around his brother. "Neither one of you should be in danger." He said softly. "But you're just as important to them as Ginny." He gave a laughing gasp of surprise at hearing that it was their family car making all the fuss.

The tension suffocating the room disappeared as several of the group chuckled, the twins going so far as to fall over in shock.

"The car you flew to school?" Neville asked in astonishment.

Even Dumbledore appeared delighted. "Amazing." He marveled.

"You are allowed to laugh you know." Harry reminded his godfather quietly, noticing the man was still grim faced.

"Something tells me the danger's not past yet. I'm still worried." He responded stubbornly, sharing a long look with Remus

Harry thought about protesting before realizing that Bill still had his own arms secure around Ron. He went on to describe the car as acting like a friendly dog as it moved toward the red head.

"Aww Ronnie it remembers you." The twins cooed before getting excited. "Do you think it would remember us?"

"You will not be finding out." Molly, Bill, and McGonagall all shouted

"Seriously guys I don't need to hear about any more of my family being in the forest." Bill warned them.

"We'll make sure you don't hear about it." Fred muttered under his breath rebelliously causing George to grin.

Harry yelped after reading the nest paragraph about how he had been relieved enough to put away his wand. He rubbed his side and tilting his head back to look at his godfather. "What?"

"You're in the middle of the forest with danger all around you in the dark." The man scolded. "Keep your wand in your hand and ready at all times."

"Careless." Moody scowled. "Where's your brain boy?"

"It's obvious he doesn't have one." Snape snorted. "And don't look at me like that Black. You disapprove of it too."

"Disapprove and insulting him are two different things." Sirius snarled back.

"I was twelve." Harry reminded them with a furious blush. "I've learned this lesson, the hard way." He added thinking about tossing his wand away in the chamber. He could just imagine their comments when they heard that. He quickly turned back to the book.

Arthur was looking bashful as he heard more and more about his car. . "This is exactly why it's against the law to enchant objects. They often attain a will of their own and could potentially become dangerous, especially to muggles."

"Um, dad, are you lecturing us or yourself?" George asked in amusement. His father just grinned sheepishly. He sighed as the boys decided they needed to get back to their search.

"No, stay with the car." Emmeline instructed. "Lots of light. No reason to go back into the darkness."

"We didn't have a choice." Ron mumbled, scaring Bill as the younger boy's hands clutched at his brother. He closed his eyes tightly as Harry read about his Ron's terror.

Everyone stopped breathing as they stared at the boys in horror. "Ten feet up?" Charlie croaked out.

Hermione tightened her grip on the cushion as she was overcome with guilt. She should have been there to help her friends.

"That's a small one then." Luna said softly but she looked slightly relieved. "They usually get a lot bigger."

"That's it." Sirius breathed in his godson's ear. "We're going to be having a very long talk tonight." He promised making the boy cringe.

"Harry Potter." Tonks suddenly shouted, reaching over to smack his knee. "You continue reading right now young man."

"Yes ma'am." He answered automatically, hiding behind the book as her glare intensified.

"What?" Remus shouted a moment later was Harry described being picked off the ground

Sirius's gripped tightened even more. Hermione recused the book as it tumbled to the ground, indicating to the trapped boy that she would continue reading.

"What does that mean? What lifted you up?" Tonks asked, her hair turning black as she curled up into a ball. Snape was gripping the armrests tightly, watching in disgust as Charlie's eyes lit up with equal parts excitement and fear.

McGonagall was holding her chest and glaring at the headmaster who was frowning thoughtfully.

Hermione quickly began reading, describing the creatures that had her two best friends.

Fred and George exchanged horrified looks and moved to kneel in front of their brother who had buried his face in Bill's robes. "Ronnie that sounds like a spider."

"Hmpf." Came the garbled reply.

"A really really large spider." George whispered feeling as if he was drowning in guilt.

Hermione's voice pitched unevenly as the spiders and their burdens made it to a hollow in the forest and came upon a scene that Harry described as being the worst he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Second worst now." He muttered thinking of the graveyard. "But it's still up there." Sirius's strangled gasp indicated he had heard the words.

Hermione pretended not to hear Ron's whimper of fear as she kept reading.

Tonks squealed at the image of hundreds of spiders as large as carthorses, clutching at the pale man beside her. Remus was not quite silent as he reviewed everything he knew about the treacherous creatures causing several others to glare at him.

"How many were there?" Kingsley asked astonished, never having imagined such a nest in the forest. His arms were curved protectively around a shaking Emmeline.

Charlie snapped his eyes to his younger brother while Fred and George pressed against the boy's legs. On the next couch Neville was trembling as he started at his friends in horror. He'd take Fluffy any day.

Luna looked pleased at hearing that the spiders were talking. . "These ones must be large enough for you to hear them."

Snape looked astonished. "I don't doubt that acromantula are able to communicate but you're saying they speak English?"

"Er..I think so." Harry replied. "Course I thought I was speaking english when I spoke to the snake too."

"Definitely English." Ron's garbled voice was heard.

Hermione continued as Aragog was described and asked for Hagrid.

"Hagrid knows these beasts? This is what he meant when he said follow the spiders? He sent you in there on purpose?" Sirius shouted. Harry winced and rubbed his ear.

"Maybe it's a good thing." Tonks pointed out, voice wavering. "Maybe they won't hurt them."

"Are you still willing to let the brats continue their visits to him?" Snape asked with a triumphant look.

"What do you have against Hagrid?" Charlie demanded.

"Everything as long as he continues to put them in danger." The dour man tossed back.

Harry was staring anxiously at his godfather. "Don't ask me right now Harry. Now is definitely not the time."

"Do you think the centaurs or unicorns would complain if we rid the forest of this infestation?" Fred snarled with an ugly look on his face.

"I'll help." Charlie promised, all fascination gone.

"I know a good fire spell." Remus growled, glaring darkly at the book.

"Calm down." Moody barked. "I want to know how Potter and Weasley got out of this." His magical eye whirled madly when Harry had the presence of mind to tell the creatures they were friends of Hagrids. Of course the spider was doubtful, Hagrid had never sent people to him before.

"Of course not. You're threatening to kill the ones that have come." McGonagall snarled. Dumbledore patted her calmly on the back, the persistent twinkle missing from his eyes.

"How…" Sirius started but was unable to finish.

"How were you able to stay calm and and reasonable at a time like this?" Remus finished for him.

Harry shrugged as much as he could with the hands gripping him. "When I get into these types of situations everything becomes clearer." He shrugged again. "It's sort of hard to understand." Moody was watching him closely clearly impressed with what he was hearing.

Neville blinked when Harry told the spider what had happened to Hagrid. "Why'd you stutter?" He asked having never heard Harry do that before.

"Well in the memory it was a spider but I didn't want to come out and accuse one of Aragog's family members."

"Thank goodness you didn't." Ron breathed shifting in his brother's arms. He was slightly ashamed of his initial reaction to the story. 'What a baby.' He mentally berated. 'You lived through this for merlin's sake.' But he was cheered up slightly noticing the twins huddled on the floor in front of him.

"Is it just me or is that spider shockingly intelligent?" Kingsley asked with raised eyebrows as Aragog recited what had happened fifty years ago.

"Not just you." Emmeline confirmed. She was intrigued despite the mind numbing fear she was experiencing. She winced as Harry went on to confirm that Aragog wasn't the chamber's monster.

"I can't decide if you're brave or suicidal, asking him that." Tonks hissed not noticing the way her cousin's face darkened. "What if he was the one that's petrifying everyone?"

Harry shrugged. "We were surrounded by hundreds of very large spiders that wanted to eat us. I couldn't have made it worse."

"So Hagrid is responsible for the entire population? He bred them?" Bill asked angrily a moment later.

"You can't blame him for that." Charlie protested. "Acromantula's venom and the silk of their webs are very useful."

"But they're dangerous." His brother shouted back.

"Maybe, but in the fifty years they've existed in the forest no one has even known they were there. It's only because Harry and Ron went to their nest that they were attacked."

"Indeed Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore agreed.

Moody's eyebrows rose when he heard that the body of the girl that had been killed the first time had been found in a bathroom but looking around everyone was too upset to notice anything significant in that statement.

Hermione continued reading telling of the spiders agitation as they thought about what the real monster was.

"Don't make them angry Harry." Sirius pleaded. "Just leave."

"Well snakes do eat spiders so of course they would be scared." Emmeline mused.

"How big would that snake have to be to eat a spider the size of an elephant?" Remus choked out, going even paler.

"Big, very very big." Ginny whispered. She listened as aragog withdrew leaving his family staring hungrily at the boys.

"No." Arthur cried, jumping up from his seat. "Leave, get out." His eyes were roving around the room wildly.

Ron disentangled himself from his brothers and hurried over to the distraught man. "I'm here dad, its okay. We got out, we're just fine."

"But how?" He asked brokenly.

"You helped us." Ron told him as they settled back down on the couch, Ron sitting between his two parents with his sister on his mum's lap. "You saved us." He couldn't help feeling envious of his friends courage as Harry decided if he was going to die then he was going to do it fighting.

"NO." Sirius and Snape both shouted, interrupting Hermione as she tried to fly through this part.

Harry was about to point out that he wasn't going to just lie there and let them kill him but the furious expression on his potions professor's face and Sirius's low growl in his ear stopped him. He let out a relieved sigh when the car showed back up.

As one everyone relaxed back into their seats and weak chuckles fill the room.

"I'm not going to approve of you flying that car to school but thank goodness you did." McGonagall sighed. Really she was getting too old to be hearing these type of adventures.

"I had nightmares for weeks after that." Ron admitted causing his parents to exchange startled glances.

"But you were fine when you got home." Arthur remembered.

Ron shook his head. "I was just really careful not to disturb anyone. You guys were already worried out of your mind about Ginny."

"Ronnie." Molly spoke up finally, her eyes red and swollen. "We would have wanted to know. No matter what."

"Harry?" Sirius whispered wanting to know if his godson had laid at the muggles dreaming of murdering spiders.

"I had nightmares but not about this." He admitted slowly not wanting his godfather to start worrying about was coming.

Hermione read quickly as the car deposited them outside Hagrid's hut and fang took off with his tail between his legs.

"Don't blame him." Neville muttered. "I don't think he's going to be going anywhere with you soon."

Harry chuckled. "He still drools on us when we visit Hagrid but he won't be alone in a room with us."

No one commented at hearing about Ron being sick though Snape privately was impressed that it hadn't happened sooner given the child's fear. He did raise his eyebrows when the redhead accused Hagrid.

"You are lucky to be alive and you shouldn't forgive him." Bill said firmly. "I know its going to be a long time before I forget what he did."

Harry used all the willpower he had not to turn questioning eyes to his godfather, knowing if he pushed it he wouldn't like the answer. He listened as Ron questioned what the point of their little adventure had been.

"I'd like to know that too." Tonks muttered. "I didn't hear anything worth that experience." She missed the disappointed look that her mentor sent her.

Harry shook his head as his thought pointed out how the monster was the Voldemort of the spiders in that like most people they wouldn't say it's name. "Which is just stupid really." He muttered. "Who ever got hurt saying a name? It's not like Voldemort or the basilisk is going to suddenly show up if you say it."

"Basilisk?" Remus asked trying to stay calm.

Across the room Charlie's eyes widened in realization and horror. "That's what the snake is?"

"Is that worse than a regular snake?" Tonks asked hesitantly.

"It doesn't usually petrify. In fact I'm not sure how it's petrifying." He rambled. "It kills, one look at its eyes and you're dead.

"Not to mention that it's incredibly big and has foot long fangs." Charlie threw in.

"Lovely." Tonks swallowed hard. "Just what I wanted to hear."

Hermione read the last of the chapter as Harry came to the realization that the girl who had died in the bathroom might have ever left.

"Good Potter." Moody commended as most of the other adults looked surprised.

"Are you saying Myrtle is the one that was killed by the monster?" Emmeline asked in astonishment.

"But this is a good thing." Bill declared. "Go talk to Myrtle and get all the answers. No reason to get near the big snake. No reason at all."

Hermione shut the book with a sigh. "We really should eat lunch before we continue."

"Sounds good." Harry chirped as he tried to lift Sirius's arms off.

"I don't think so young man." Sirius said in his sternest voice. "Now I get to yell."

Harry nodded in resignation but there was a small smile playing about his lips. "Go ahead." He said sinking back down onto the couch."

"Do you know how close you came to getting killed?" He gritted out, turning the boy around on in the seat so he could stare into his eyes. "And you would have if that car hadn't come when it did."

They didn't notice as first the Weasley family left as a group then one by one the others slipped out, Snape resisting until forced from the room by only Sirius and Harry remained.

"You could have died in your second year and I would have never got to know you." The dog animagus said before falling silent.

Harry waited but the man continued to stare at him with grief filled eyes. "It's okay Sirius. You can yell. I know I deserve it."

Sirius gave a huff of laughter. "Damn right you do." He shrugged. "Guess I just don't feel like it right now." He hurried on before the kid could take that as a sign that he didn't want him anymore or some such nonsense. "Don't think you're being let off. We will be talking about this."

"But you're okay right?" The teen asked anxiously.

"Harry I don't think any parent is okay hearing about their kid almost dying like that but having you here in front of me helps. You allowing me to cling to you despite the fact that you're fifteen and it's probably embarrassing helps."

The teen chuckled. "Feel free to hold on me all you want if it makes it better for you. I don't mind."

"You're a good kid Harry." Sirius pulled him in for a hug. "I know that it must seem like its not fair to you, getting in trouble for things you were doing to help other people. Saving Hermione from the troll, the school from Voldemort and now facing giant spiders to stop this monster. You're not in trouble for being a hero, that's part of what makes you so special."

"But I am in trouble." Harry pointed out confused.

"Big trouble" Sirius confirmed, his arms tightening "Because each of those instances put your life in jeopardy. If you insist on being so brave you need to find a way to do it without risking your life."


	36. The Prank

See chapter one for disclaimers and warnings.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the kitchen area to see Mrs. Weasley scolding Ron while she finished cooking. Ron was nodding to whatever she was saying while looking repentant, though he was quick to roll his eyes at Harry.<p>

Suppressing a chuckle the dark haired teen quickly made his way over to the pair. "Mrs. Weasley I'm really sorry for scaring you like that." He said sincerely. He could see her softening and hurried on. "Ron and I'll set the table and bring out the drinks. It's the least we can do."

"Yeah I guess." Ron mumbled knowing she would get suspicious if he didn't give at least a token protest.

"Hmm, that's kind of you boys to offer." She said before giving her son an arch look. "And Ron you can thank Harry for rescuing you from having to stand here listening to me lecture you some more."

Harry pretended to look abashed. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley."

Ron snorted as she waved them off. "That worked great." He enthused in a low voice.

Harry nodded as he piled his arms with plates. "Much better than what we had planned. This way it looks like an act of remorse."

"And it's anything but that." The red headed teen stated as they exchanged gleeful looks.

Soon everyone had settled into their seats at the dining table with one exception.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"He's l upstairs." Tonks explained. She shrugged helplessly. "He's still a little upset and wanted to take a few minutes to cool off."

Harry nodded looking pensive. "It's just that I wanted to make a toast. To family and friends." He blushed as all eyes turned to him. "I know I was a bit of a brat when we started reading these books but I'm really glad that we are."

"Well I think that deserves a toast." Sirius declared with a proud smile. He picked up his goblet, indicating for everyone to do the same. "To the books and the changes they may bring."

Harry watched with eagle eyes as everyone drank deeply as he did the same. He exchanged surprised looks with Ron. Polyjuice mixed with pumpkin juice was not as bad as he remembered. Course he wasn't drinking bits of evil Slytherin either.

All around the room there were shocked gasps and groans as the changes were taking place. After several long minutes everyone slumped back in their seats and gazed around in astonishment, Harry (Sirius) having to pluck his glasses from his godfather (Harry) so that he could see properly.

Where the headmaster usually sat was a very unusual sight, Snape dressed in bright purple robes. They gaped in shock to see that the dark eyes were actually twinkling. Next to him sat a very stern looking Dumbledore in severe black robes. Arms folded tightly against his chest he had a ferocious glare aimed down the table.

Arthur and Molly grinned at each other before getting up and approaching their twin sons. "Boys." Arthur (_George_) began unable to keep a straight face. "I appreciate the fact that you are now adults, responsible ones at that, and I cannot keep you from joining the order. I'm proud of you."

Molly (_Fred_) nodded as she patted Fred on the back. "I'm sure your joke shop will be a rousing success. If there is any way I can help just let me know."

"Fred." Fred (_Molly_) yelled, an amused and irritated look on his face. "You know full well I don't approve of that joke shop. And you're too young for the order."

"Now Fred." Molly (_Fred_) cooed. "Why are you yelling at yourself?"

"Umm, what's happening?" Ginny (_Neville_) asked. There was a strained smile on her face as she watched the Weasley parents fall to the floor in hysterics.

"It's okay Nev." Kingsley (_Emmeline_) assured her. The dark skinned man gazed at the dress wearing Neville before turning to look where he knew the kid had been sitting. "It should wear off by the time we finish lunch. Merlin this is confusing."

"Someone." Ron (_Bill_) couldn't help smirking at where his older brother was rolling on the floor. "Has spiked our drinks with Polyjuice."

"That's why you wanted to set the table." Fred (_Molly_) yelled, glaring at Harry.

Harry (_Sirius_) grinned back at him. "I didn't set the table." He told the enraged twin. "Besides you pull enough pranks that I wouldn't think you'd care."

"Potter." The black clad Dumbledore hissed. The old hands were curled tightly around the knife in his hand.

"Now Albus." The younger generation fell out of their chairs at the sight of the potion master smiling. "I'm sure Mr. Potter just wanted to loosen up the mood."

"Why are we blaming Harry?" Sirius (_Harry_) piped up with a big grin. "When has he ever played a prank before?"

"Yeah." Bill (_Ron_) grumbled pulling himself off the floor. "This is more the twins area of expertise."

"Exactly." George (_Arthur_) protested playfully causing his father to glare at him. "Don't give away our credit."

"How on earth did you get everyone's hair?" Luna (_Hermione_) asked making everyone crack up at the sight of the flighty girl being serious.

"Why are you asking me?" Sirius (_harry_) protested, unable to stop grinning. "I certainly didn't sneak into Dumbledore's room in the middle of the night and I'm sure Harry didn't either."

McGonagall (_Moody_) pretended to glared at the two angrily. "You stole my Polyjuice." She shouted.

"Minnie I didn't know you had Polyjuice." Harry (_Sirius_) looked shocked. "Just what are you using it for hmmm?"

Charlie (T_onks_) choked as the fake Moody blushed. "Constant Vigilance." He shouted at him before laughing hysterically.

Tonks (_Charlie_) looked at him weirdly from across the table. "This is too weird." She mumbled.

"Harry Potter." Molly (_fred_) began, hands on her hips. "You actually snuck into Mad Eye's room and not only confiscated his Polyjuice but took a hair from his head without him knowing? Wow Harry, just wow."

"Thank you, thank you." Harry (_Sirius_) stood up and bowed before Sirius pulled him down with a roll of his eyes.

"You did no such thing." The dog animagus reminded him. "And there was no stealing. The potion was volunteered." He winked at a chuckling McGonagall (Moody). "Besides Ron is the one that was brave enough to go into Snape's room."

"I didn't." Ron (_Bill_) protested when Dumbledore's hard gaze swung to meet his.

"I think we should congratulate the boys on a prank well done." Moody (_McGonagall_) started.

"But promise no more pranks for at least a day." Fred (_molly_) added.

"How weird is it to see Fred declaring prank free time?" Bill (_Ron_) asked setting off the laughter once again.

Remus walked in, raising an eyebrow at the loud laughter. "Harry can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked gently grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him from the room. He didn't see Sirius and Bill exchanging amused looks.

"Moony do you hate me?" Harry (Sirius) asked when the older man seemed to be struggling for words.

"What?" The werewolf reared back in shock, not registering that the teen had called him by his nickname for the first time. "Of course not. Why would you think such a thing?"

"You've been pissy all day and really cheesed off about some stuff. I figured it was my fault." Harry (Sirius) told him adopting a pitiful face.

"Language." Remus scolded looking upset. "And you need to stop taking everything so personal. Not everything is your fault." He sighed. "But I realize I have been particularly unsettled today and wanted to assure you that it has nothing to do with you."

"Then why? Is Wolfie getting out of control?" Harry (Sirius) asked, a smirk crossing his face.

Remus gave the teen an odd look. "I really think you have spent more time with Sirius than anyone realizes."

Harry (Sirius) grinned cheekily at him. "You didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

"Yes the wolf is having a hard time adjusting to the time difference so to speak. But the reason I pulled you out here separately is to talk about Sirius." He explained looking even more uncomfortable than before.

Green eyes flashed in warning. "What about him?"

"I'm worried about him, about how hard he's taking all your little stunts."

"Little stunts?" Harry (Sirius) mouthed.

Remus didn't notice as he continued. "You may not realize this but your godfather is still fragile, he spent a long time in Azkaban and he hasn't had enough time to heal yet."

Harry (Sirius) was glaring. "He's not fragile." He retorted.

"He may not seem like it to you but I've known him a lot longer." The teen snorted and kept quiet. "I'm worried about him and I would think you would be too."

"So what are you asking me to do." Harry (Sirius) asked in a strained voice.

"I just think it would be a good idea if you gave him some space." The werewolf started, shocked when the teen growled at him.

"That's bullshit Mooney. The last thing I want is him pulling away. He's the only reason I have to keep going and it took a long time to get this far with him."

Remus blinked at the angry boy in front of him. "Sirius?" He asked faintly.

"Yes its me." Harry (Sirius) told him. "Just your bad luck that you picked the time of my Godson's big prank to have your little talk with him."

Remus paled as the implications hit him. "Padfoot, I was just trying to look out for you."

Harry (Sirius) snorted angrily. "By pulling my godson away from me? By making him feel guilty for the stress I'm under?" He cocked his head. "Is that where all the anger is coming from? Every time something happens in the book and I get worried you get angry."

Remus stumbled back a step. "Mooney worries about you. You're pack and I've, he's, already let you down so much."

"You might be pack Remus but Harry is family. The three of us could have been family together but that doesn't seem to be working out. So you need to realize that and get control of your damn wolf." He said firmly.

He sighed when Remus looked sad but unrepentant. "If you think the stuff I'm hearing in these books are hard for me to listen to how do you think Harry felt having to go through all that alone? I wasn't there for him then, you weren't there for him. He didn't have pack or family." He let that sink in for a moment. "Do you have any idea how it would have made Harry feel having you tell him to stay away from me?"

Remus finally looked ashamed. "I didn't want to hurt Harry." He protested. "Mooney might not see him as pack but I do care for him."

"I know that Remus. But you're letting your emotions run rampant and you need to get control." He pulled up a grin. "Flirt with Tonks some more." He teased.

Remus blushed. "She's too young for me." He protested. "So what were you saying about a prank?"

Harry's face split into a grin. "It's great, you have to see this." He said leading the way back into the dining room.

They had just sat down when Charlie (_Tonks_) placed a hand on his knee and leaned closer. "You won't believe what's happened." He said lowly causing Remus to stare at him in shock and jerk his knee out of reach.

"Remus." Charlie (_Tonks_) whined scooting closer to him. "Don't you like me anymore?"

"Tonks stop that." Tonks (_Charlie_) yelled her face beet red. "I don't…, your are…, urgh just stop it!"

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" Remus demanded to more laughter. He was practically in Sirius's lap as he edged away from the man.

"The delinquent and his friend." Dumbledore (_Snape_) sneered causing Remus to gasp in shock. "Snuck in to everyone's room last night and obtained hairs."

Hairs? The werewolf thought a moment before his eyes widened. "Polyjuice?" He questioned. "They managed to trick everyone here into taking Polyjuice?"

The rest of the hour was full of laughter as the Weasley parents shocked everyone by starting a food fight, Snape laughingly handed out sweets and Remus obliged his friend by kissing Charlie. Many pictures were taken to document the event.

"You know the best things about pranks?" Sirius asked as he handed back the glasses to his godson. "Getting revenge."

"Do you seriously want to challenge the son, godson and nephew of a Marauder?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Haha that was so confusing to write. Just to clarify

Dumbledore and Snape were polyjuiced as each other.

McGonagall and Moody—though I don't see Minnie putting the fake eye in.

Kingsley and Emmeline

Arthur and George

Molly and Fred

Tonks and Charlie

Sirius and Harry

Hermione and Luna

Ron and Bill

Neville and Ginny

Remus is immune from Polyjuice due to werewolf status.


	37. The Chamber of Secrets

See Chapter one for disclaimers and warnings.

* * *

><p>"Ron, hand me the book." Hermione demanded as Ron turned to the correct chapter.<p>

"What, no you read last time." He protested.

"I didn't. I merely finished Harry's chapter as he was unable to." She retorted.

"Really guys, you're fighting over reading a book?" Harry asked with a pointed glance at this best friend.

Ron blushed and handed the book over. "Just wanted to get it over with." He mumbled.

Hermione read the title with a triumphant look.

Molly whitened and pulled her daughter closer to her. Ginny herself was mumbling under her breath while staring at her older brothers. Harry remembered with a start that they didn't know she had been the one to open the chamber.

Bill frowned at his parents. "You're not going to say anything?" He asked in disbelief. "You do realize that means those two are probably going down into the chamber." He pointed out angrily while next to him Charlie was looking like he'd been sucker punched.

"Bill." Fred called out. "Leave it. At least they did something."

"Unlike us." George added, his voice filled with self-disgust. Bill subsided with a confused and worried look on his face.

Harry shot a glance at his godfather which Sirius noticed. "I'm still riding high on you prank." He assured the kid. "I'm not going to worry until something actually happens."

Tonks snorted. "I give it about ten minutes." She predicted while shooting a quick look at the man next to her. Remus was watching Sirius warily.

"He'll make it." Moody nodded. "For the kid's sake if nothing else."

Sirius couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comments. "Come on, it's not going to be that bad. He's sitting right next to me." He said, picking up the smaller arm and waving it around. Harry forced a smile as he kept quiet.

Hermione gave the pair an apprehensive look as she continued reading telling them about Ron's regrets for not talking to Myrtle before.

"That would have been nice." Tonks mumbled. "Could have avoided the spiders that way."

"Well really who walks up to ghosts at random and ask how they die?" Emmeline pointed out.

"James." Remus and Sirius said together, the later relaxing enough to give a faint smile. "Though I don't think he ever asked her." The werewolf mused.

"That's because she scared him." Sirius chuckled. "He never could talk to girls." Snape snorted quietly at the comment.

"You think she would have said something though." Kingsley pointed out. "All that time you spent in the bathroom brewing the potion and she didn't volunteer anything."

"She's very self-absorbed." Hermione informed him. "If we weren't talking directly to her she didn't care." She turned back to the book as Harry thought about how impossible it would be to sneak to the girls bathroom with all the added security.

"It should have been impossible." McGonagall muttered. "But something tells me that you'll end up managing it."

"I would think it would be easier to sneak to a bathroom inside the school than to sneak out of the school and into the forest." Bill mused.

"Any other bathroom sure, but Filch pretty much had that whole hallway under twenty four hour guard." Ron said with a disgusted look.

"Why not just use the invisibility cloak and go in the middle of the night?" Charlie asked. "What?" He shrugged in response to the looks he received. "They do it all the time anyway."

"Yes Charlie bear but did you forget there is a giant petrifying snake on the loose?" Tonks hissed, her hair turning a lime green. "Do you really want them to meet it in the middle of the night?"

"Of course not." He retorted. "I just meant...you know what never mind." He threw up his hands. "Lets just get this over with." He tuned back into the reading as Mcgonagall announced that end of the year exams would be starting soon.

"That was disappointing news." Fred pouted.

"Horrifying news." George agreed.

Bill rolled his eyes. "How was it a surprise? You were in school. Exams are a natural end to that."

"We were so focused on the chamber that we hadn't realized how close to the end of school we were." Harry answered with a wary eye on the other adults.

"Besides we didn't have Mione nagging us to study." Ron added tactlessly earning a slap to the arm.

Hermione huffed at Seamus's howled protest. "Could he be any more dramatic?"

"It's Seamus." Ron sneered. "Of course he can. Just look at how he stabbed Harry in the back this year."

Harry sighed as he felt the marauder's questioning look. "He didn't stab me in the back Ron. He just chose to believe the Prophet and Fudge."

Sirius scowled mentally. The kid had lived with Harry in the dorm for four and half years and he still believed a stupid newspaper over his pup? He struggled to keep the curious expression on his face, not wanting anyone privy to his internal struggle.

Emmeline frowned when she heard Neville was startled enough by the news that he vanished his desk leg. She was even more upset when the transfiguration teacher corrected it without even glancing at the boy. "You didn't bother to reassure Neville?" She demanded, her protective instincts flaring. "You didn't let him know that you didn't mind him vanishing the leg or assure him that he would make it through exams if he studied hard?"

"You wanted me to draw attention to his error by pointing it out to the class?" McGonagall responded stiffly. "I'm sure that would have done his confidence a lot of good."

"It's not like the loud bang didn't do that already." Ron mumbled earning a disapproving look from his mother.

Emmeline was still frowning. "I just think your students might feel better with a little encouragement, especially given everything that was going on."

Neville had watched the byplay in astonishment and a slight bit of pleasure. It felt nice having someone stand up for him rather than beat him down all the time like his Gran did.

Bill snorted next at McGonagall's admonishment that they should have been studying hard. "I think their reaction proves they weren't." He pointed out.

"Maybe you should have brought up exams sooner than a week away." Kingsley suggested. "They were a class of preteens. It's not like they think of exams on their own."

"Don't the professors usually spend the last month reviewing anyway?" Tonks pointed out looking confused.

Dumbledore smiled. "It seems the students weren't' the only ones lax in their preparations." He suggested sending a knowing look at his two professors.

"Well maybe if you haven't hied off and left us to run the school in times of trouble we would have had time to prepare." McGonagall hissed under her breath. Her expression worsened to match that in the book as her students grumbled some very unflattering things.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her. "Minnie, it was a class of twelve year olds. They're always going to grumble about tests at that age." He pointed out exasperated. How could she seem surprised by this he didn't know.

In the book Harry turned back to the class assignment which was turning bunnies into slippers.

"Poor bunnies." Luna said sadly. "I always feel guilty when I walk around on them."

Charlie gave her an odd look. "Then why do you wear them?"

"What's the point of having them if you're not going to use them?" She asked blinking her wide eyes. He shrugged before exchanging a helpless look with his brother.

Hermione went on to tell of Harry's panicked thoughts that he hadn't learned anything useful for the exam while Ron looked as though he been told to go back to the forest.

"Really?it couldn't have been that bad." Tonks pointed out in disbelief.

Ron shook his head violently. "I never said that. That's just how Harry thought I looked." He pointed out.

"Well your face looked pretty much how it did when we met Aragog." Harry told him, his grin slipping away. He hadn't meant to bring up the evil spider so soon. He peaked at his godfather who was wearing an amused smirk.

"Oh don't worry." The man whispered. "I hadn't forgotten."

Harry slumped down in his seat, scowling when Sirius patted his leg. He just knew that was some sort of signal for the spanking he was sure to be getting later. His godfather might be a marauder and had been good about the whole trapdoor issue but add the stupid spider with the basilisk and his butt was toast.

He couldn't help wondering what it was going to be like. His uncle had swung the belt to whichever body part he could hit and usually ran out of breath after ten swings. The few times Ron or the twins had gotten it while he'd been visiting, they would always come out in tears but with a ready grin so it couldn't have been that bad.

He jolted at the elbow nudging him gently in the side and looked up to see his godfather's questioning look. He smiled in reassurance and turned back to the book, confident that no matter how Sirius handled their upcoming talk that it would be fair and his godfather would still want him after...he hoped.

Nearly everyone winced when Ron pointed out that he would have to take exams with his broken wand. "You could have borrowed my wand Ron." Hermione told him.

"Probably would have been less dangerous." Neville said before laughing.

"Ron what are you going to do next time you have a broken wand?" Bill couldn't help grinning.

"I know, I know." The teen rolled his eyes. "I got lucky." He perked up when Mcgonagall made a second announcement later in the week.

"Umhmm, trying to outdo Dumbledore with all these announcements?" Kingsley teased shocking several people and making Sirius laugh loudly.

"I will make announcements when they need to be made and that's it." She shook her head with a stern look for the man.

Bill laughed as the students began trying to guess what the news was starting with Dumbledore was returning. "I don't know how that would be too good. Dumbledore hasn't done a whole lot to rectify the situation."

"There is no reason to be disrespectful." Snape shot out with a glare.

"Besides the Hogwarts populace did feel safer with him in the castle." Emmeline said into the silence. She grinned when someone from her former house called out that they had caught the heir. "Now that would be good news."

Moody grunted. "When you get back from fantasy land let me know." He said sarcastically. "Potter's going to catch the heir or else the whole book would be pointless."

"Mad Eye." Sirius growled. "I'm not ready to face that reality." Remus, Tonks and several others all nodded their head in agreement.

Arthur sighed angrily when the gryffindor quidditch captain was tactless enough to think the competition had been restored.

"Please tell me he was joking." Kingsley asked. He was shaking his head in amusement.

"Unfortunately not." McGonagall pursed her lips in disapproval.

"Several students are petrified, a giant snake is roaming around the school, Dumbledore is gone, and he thinks they're going to let him play?" Bill asked in astonishment. "Mental that one."

"You do have to feel for him." Charlie pointed out. He held up his hands. "I'm sure he and several others were counting on those games to impress the scouts. If he tied up a spot in sixth year he could concentrate on Newts in seventh without the desperation of needing to get on a professional team. He sighed when there was no sympathy forthcoming.

"That is good news." Tonks cheered when Hermione read that the mandrakes were ready. She wiggled a dance in her seat causing Remus to shoot her a disapproving look. Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend's prudish behavior.

"Hermione will be cured." Fred added with a fond smile at the girl. George sniggered and shoved his blushing brother.

Moody growled at the assumption that one of the petrified victims would be able to identify their attacker. "Who's to say that any of the victims even saw what attacked them?" Moody asked gruffly bringing the mood of the adults down.

"What are they going to report if even if they did?" Tonks added. "They'll just say it was a big snake."

"That's not going to help them find out who's controlling the thing." Bill realized dejectedly.

"And that's the answer we really need." Remus sighed. He had been hoping for a peaceful, nonviolent end to all of this. He could understand McGonagall's wish that the year would end with the culprit caught.

"Though why it took a whole year to catch him is beyond me." Moody grumbled.

"Might have something to do with the fact they were using children as their prime investigators." Kingsley whispered back.

"What was that Mr. Shacklebolt?" McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"Merely curious why aurors were never called into investigate." He replied calmly. "It is part of our job description after all."

"I really don't see what you could have done that we didn't." Dumbledore interjected firmly.

"The point is Albus." Moody countered with a sneer towards his old friend. "Is that when children are being attacked you should do what's right and needed and call in the proper authorities."

"Molly, Arthur would you like to press charges?" Tonks asked cheerfully. "As the only legal parents in the room right now you have the right. The Hogwarts professors did endanger your children."

Arthur gave her a soft smile. "How about we finish reading before we decide anything."

Emmeline gave a relieved sigh when Ron decided there was no need to go visit Myrtle.

"That's true but Hermione probably would have been upset that you hadn't bothered to find out everything you could." Neville reminded them.

The young witch crossed her arms over her chest. "There is no reason they couldn't do everything in their power to find answers."

"Except that it was against the rules put in place for their safety." Fred pointed out with a grin, unable to resist teasing her.

"And teachers were escorting them everywhere." George added.

She raised an eyebrow. "Since when has that stopped them?" She scowled as her best friend went on to state how crazy she would become at hearing that exams were only a couple days away.

"Might be easier just to leave her asleep until they're over." Sirius muttered earning a look from his friend. "What?" He defended himself. "You know if you'd woke up three days out you would have had a breakdown and drove everyone around you crazy." Remus opened his mouth to protest.

"He's right Remus." Emmeline told him apologetically. "Besides I doubt the victims would have been made to take exams after being petrified for part of their schooling."

"That wouldn't have mattered to Hermione." Harry told her. "She would have insisted she take them."

Hermione eyed her two laughing friends sternly before turning back to the book.

Harry chuckled when in the book Ron repeated what his godfather had just said. . "How scary is it that Ron and Sirius are the same?"

"Hey." The two protested.

"How would that be scary?" Ron asked.

"There's nothing wrong with being like me. I'm awesome." Sirius joked. He pouted when his godson just raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to get on my bad side right now?"

Harry widen his eyes comically. "You're right, you're completely awesome. I' must have gotten you mixed up with Bill."

"Hey." The tall redhead called out laughing. He was happy the teen felt comfortable enough to pull him into his teasing.

"Much better." Sirius approved with a grin. "Just remember to keep that up. You need all the brownie points you can get."

Hermione's voice quieted as she told of a very nervous Ginny coming over to talk to the two boys

"You act like that when you're feeling guilty." Bill said as he looked at his sister. She was paler than he'd ever seen and not even the prank had been able to bring back life into her. "Gin." He prompted.

"Bill." Arthur shook his head in warning.

"Ginny's got nothing to feel guilty about." George added. They didn't notice the three aurors in the room exchanging significant looks.

Luna gave Ron a rare frown when he told his sister to spit it out. "That wasn't very nice."

Ron looked taken aback. "That's how I always talk to her." He protested.

Neville snorted at the angry look on the girl's face. "Not the best thing to say mate."

"But that's how brothers talk to sisters." He mumbled. He winced at hearing Harry compare Ginny to Dobby.

"House elves act like that when they are trying to circumvent an order." Sirius said slowly. "Almost as if something's holding them back." Harry nodded knowing now that Riddle had been keeping Ginny from talking to them.

Bill and Charlie were leaning forward anxiously as Ginny struggled to force the words out. Their eyes shot to Harry when he brought up the chamber.

"Why did you immediately jump to the chamber?" Bill exclaimed harshly as worry practically choked him. "Why would you think she had anything to do with something so evil?" He cut off his rant as Ginny gave a low wail of distress.

Harry was taken aback by the anger thrown at him. "It was pretty much the only thing that existed for me." He explained softly causing Sirius to send him a concerned look.

Bill sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "Sorry Harry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

The teen shrugged. "It's fine."

Sirius snorted quietly. "That's another word we're going to work on getting out of your vocabulary." he murmured causing the boy to duck his head.

Tonks moaned when Percy shown up and ruined the moment. "Urgh why'd he have to show up right at that precise time?" Tonks moaned.

"And why is he looking so tired?" Charlie asked, concerned even though his brother was a prick.

"He took his prefect duties very seriously." McGonagall explained, looking tired herself.

"A little too seriously." Snape interrupted with a sneer.

"And he did more than his share of the patrolling." She finished.

"Gryffindor table is big enough that he could have found his own seat." Fred grumbled when he took Ginny's chair.

George nodded. "He just wanted an audience to brag to about his responsibilities."

"I don't know which to feel worse about." Arthur spoke up with a deep frown. "That Ginny obviously didn't trust her older brother enough to confide in him or the fact that he didn't even notice the state she was in."

Bill felt his father's pain but didn't have any words of comfort for the man. He looked surprised when Percy admitted that she had caught him at something that he wished to keep quiet.

"Well, well just what was little brother doing? Charlie asked with a waggle to his eyebrows.

"Didn't know he had it in him." Fred laughed.

"She's not bad looking either, Penelope." George told them. "How he managed to land her I don't know."

"Are they still together?" Neville asked.

Ron and the twins exchanged confused looks. "Don't know." They admitted. "He never talked about stuff like that."

"And not one of you were interested enough to ask." Hermione pointed out with a disapproving look. "No wonder he feels like he doesn't belong." She turned back to the book to continue reading.

Remus raised an eyebrow when Ron promised not to laugh if Percy told them the secret. "Somehow I doubt he believed that." He said dryly.

"Hey now." Sirius said in defense of the blushing teens. "Everyone can be serious about something."

Remus laughed outright. "You're never serious."

"Actually Remus." Harry cut in before his godfather could respond. "He's always Sirius he's just not usually serious."

"Nice one pup." Sirius exchanged a high five with his godson while Remus groaned.

"They're becoming more alike everyday." His point was proven at hearing that Harry was determined to speak to Myrtle.

Most of the adults moaned. "Damn curiosity." Snape muttered with a glare.

Tonks sighed. "Well something like that I wouldn't have been able to resist either."

Mad Eye and Charlie gave identical snorts. "That's true."

"And it's not like they're going to find anything dangerous just talking to her." Neville pointed out almost hopefully.

"I don't know Nev. She can get pretty riled up if you say the wrong thing." Ron scoffed.

"Here we go again." Bill said grimly at hearing that Lockhart was leading them their next class when Harry spied his opportunity.

"Not really surprising though." Kingsley pointed out. "When have we ever heard of him doing something right?"

"And just what exactly does he do that helps the boys slip off?" McGonagall asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm guessing he was his usual charming self." Arthur spat out sarcastically, earning surprised looks.

Even Hermione had a disgusted look on her face as Lockhart complained about the continuing security measures.

"Don't get mad at me." Emmeline warned everyone. "But from a ministry standpoint he was right."

"What?" Several people shouted, Sirius loudest of all.

"The ministry had apprehended the culprit and so to them there should no longer be any danger." She hurried to say.

"Yeah well the ministry's full of…"

"Ronald." Molly warned, glancing up to glare at her son. "We know exactly what the ministry is. No reason to say vile words."

"Didn't think she was listening." Ron whispered to his friends with a shrug.

Sirius snorted at the description of the man's disheveled appearance. "Now we know why he's protesting so much. It's interrupting his beauty time."

"Like you didn't act the same way when it came to your hair Black." Snape reminded him lazily.

Sirius flipped his hair dramatically. "I didn't need beauty time. My hair was perfect."

Harry grinned evilly as he tugged on the silky black locks. "I don't know Sirius. It's looking pretty ragged." He teased.

His godfather batted his hand away. "If its ragged its because I've been pulling it out worrying about you."

Hermione smiled at her friend's delighted laugh as she continued to read. Lockhart was claiming the petrified people would name Hagrid.

"As if." Charlie hissed out angrily. "Though it would have been great if they'd woken up and said Lockhart's name."

That would have been awesome." Neville agreed.

Ron shook his head. "I like our way better."

"Your way?" His older brothers asked, the marauders looking up expectantly.

"You'll see very soon now." Harry assured them as he chewed on his lip. Something told him Sirius, and Remus especially, wouldn't be be happy with who they took down into the chamber.

"Harry." Sirius exclaimed in shock when Harry agreed with the DADA professor, while Remus leaned forward to glare at the teen. Emmeline and Tonks were both choking on their breath, the twins had dropped their heads into their hands and Bill and Charlie exchanged confused looks.

Snape had narrowed his eyes. 'He isn't.' He thought in surprise.

"It's not what it sounds like." Harry reassured them trying not to laugh at the looks he was receiving.

"It better not." Sirius grumbled playfully. "I might have to take you to St. Mungo's if you actually did agree with that man on anything." He lifted an eyebrow impressed when Ron jumped on board without knowing why.

"I have to admit that I was surprised you caught on so quick." Harry told his friend. He hurried on seeing the insulted look his friend wore. "I just meant that I hadn't given any indication of what I planned or anything."

"Well you know you had that look on your face." Ron shrugged. "And I was waiting for the opportunity too."

"What are you guys doing?" Neville asked suspiciously. His mouth dropped open when they convicted the man to let them go on alone. "I don't remember him leaving us."

"We were at the very end of the line." Harry reminded him. "And you were at the front with Pravati. I think Dean was the only one who noticed."

Hermione shook her head as the boys rushed off to Myrtle's bathroom while congratulating each other on a brilliant scheme.

"It was." Sirius decided. "You're forgiven." He continued in an exaggerated tone causing his godson to laugh.

"Indeed." Snape's low voice was just barely heard. "It was very Slytherin of you."

"Course you know you just jinxed it by congratulating yourself." Tonks said conversationally.

"Oh I don't know." Harry smirked. "It worked out better in the end." He chuckled as they were caught by a very stern Mcgonagall.

"You do seem to have that effect on her often." Kingsley snickered.

"He can't help it." Sirius boosted. "It's an inherited trait." He winked down at the teen.

"Well this is one trait I wish he hadn't come by." Remus moaned dramatically. "Just once couldn't he have taken after Lily and I?"

"I was under the impression I had gotten it from all four of you." Harry told him cheekily, happy the man had loosened up enough to tease.

"Ron." The twins groaned a moment later as their brother stuttered. "Do you have any idea how guilty you sound there?" Fred asked, shaking his head sadly.

"Plus you trapped yourself in a box." George pointed out. "Now you have to come up with someone to see."

Bill leaned towards the twins. "What do you think McGonagall's face would have looked like if they had admitted they were headed to the girl's loo?" All three shot glances at the stern transfiguration teacher before bursting out in laughter.

Sirius shifted slightly to shield his godson as he kept an eye on his ex-professor, though he was unable to keep the proud smile off his face at the kid's quick thinking.

Hermione had lowered the book. "You used me to get out of trouble?" She asked in a dangerous voice.

"It wasn't a complete lie." Harry said swiftly. "I really missed you and wanted to see you."

"And it's a good thing we did too." Ron jumped in.

"I suppose." She conceded, her glare lessening slightly as she continued reading.

"That really is very well done." Tonks praised. "Any teacher would have let you off lightly with that sob story." She glanced over at Snape. "Well almost any professor."

Mcgonagall rolled her eyes at the expressions on the faces surrounding her in response to her teary reaction. "I do have a heart." She informed them stiffly.

"And it seems to be especially soft when it comes to Potter." Snape accused her.

"Harry, really what is your secret?" Fred demanded.

The teen shrugged helplessly at the looks he was receiving from the Weasley children and the marauders. "I think she just really liked my father."

"Didn't stop her from giving us detention fast enough." Sirius grumbled.

"He said his father." McGonagall said with a glimmer in her eye. "He didn't say anything about you." She listened as the boys really did head for the hospital wing.

"Smart." Moody approved. "She might have followed up. This way you have an alibi. Spend five minutes there then hightail it to the bathroom."

"They could spend more than five minutes visiting me." Hermione spoke up tartly.

"But you wouldn't have known either way." Neville reminded her, shrinking back as her glare switched to him.

"That's hardly the point." She said tartly, her frown deepening as Harry's thoughts in the book confirmed Neville's words.

Sirius suddenly tugged so that Harry tumbled over his lap and into the space between him and Remus.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked with a long suffering voice, though he couldn't help grinning at the man's antics.

"It's my duty as godfather to protect you from everything evil and that includes irritated females." Everyone turned to look at the mutinous face on the young witch.

"How did you…?"

Remus answered. "Padfoot has plenty of practice sticking his foot in his mouth around the opposite sex."

"Isn't that the truth." Emmeline muttered.

"Come on Hermione. He didn't mean anything by it." Ron cajoled.

She sighed offering her friend an apologetic smile. "I know. It's just hard to read about myself frozen." She relaxed some more as in the book Harry finally found the piece of crumpled paper she was holding.

Bill perked up. "That sounds important."

Ron nodded. "Oh it was. Trust Mione to help us even when she couldn't."

"How does she help with a scrap of paper when she didn't even know she was going to be petrified?" Charlie wondered.

Hermione sent him a sharp look and continued reading, wincing as they tried to get it out from from her stone grasp.

"I was so worried that I was going to break one of her fingers doing that." Harry admitted. Emmeline grimaced while Kingsley chuckled.

"Was it possible to chip them while they're in their stone state?" Charlie asked looking very intrigued.

"And if they were chipped what would happen when they became un-petrified?" Tonks mused. They shared a grin.

"I do not think that this is an appropriate topic at this time." Dumbledore said with a pointed glance at the paling Hermione.

"Excuse me did I hear that right?" Fred asked in astonishment as she read the next sentence.

"The girl who can rival Madam Pince for the love of books actually mutilated one?" George teased. They both pretended to faint.

Hermione blushed. "I didn't mean too. I jumped when I turned the page and saw the name. The book was old and it just sort of came with me. I was going to repair it when I'd shown Harry but well."

"No one blames you Hermione." Remus smiled. "And in this instance I think it was a very good thing." He listened as the introduction to the Basilisk was read out.

"I already know that and I don't want to be reminded on how deadly it is." Sirius insisted as the first bubbles of panic began to set in. Harry shifted so that he was leaning against the man's chest.

"This is the first the children are learning about it." Remus reminded him softly. "Personally I think it's a good thing that they know."

"Umm so how big would it get if it's lived since the founders time?" Bill asked hesitantly.

"Do you really think it's actually Slytherin's pet?" Charlie asked excitedly. "That would be brilliant. Just think of all the..." he glared over the top of the hand covering his mouth.

"For Merlin's sake, shut up." Bill instructed with a glare of his own.

Harry flinched slightly at the description of the venomous fangs causing the watching headmaster to narrow his eyes.

"Alright kid?" Sirius asked suspiciously having felt the movement.

"Er yeah. Someone just walked over my grave I guess." He lied not wanting to tell the man he had personal experience with those fangs.

"What?" the man hissed in shock and confusion.

"It's a muggle saying Sirius." Remus quickly explained. "It doesn't mean anything." His gaze turned thoughtful when the murderous stare was described.

"Death yes but there wasn't anything in there about petrification." Emmeline realized. "Are we sure this is the right monster?

Remus nodded absently. "Yes. I think I know how it happened."

Sirius rolled his eyes when he remained quiet. "Please continue Hermione. We're likely to get answers faster that way." His expression turned grim when she told of its weakness to roosters.

"So get a rooster." Neville suggested. "Put one in every hallway and just wait until it kills something."

"They're all dead." Charlie reminded them, his eyes wide. "Remember Hagrid said something had been killing them."

Snape's eyes widened at the word scribbled on the bottom of the page and almost against his will he sent Hermione an impressed look before scowling at the smugness she wore as she continued reading.

When she told of Harry's statement that none of the victims had looked the snake in the eye Remus nodded in satisfaction causing Emmeline and Tonks to give him irritated looks. " Really hate when you do this." Tonks grumbled elbowing him in the side.

Charlie's mouth dropped open in shock as Harry figured out how each victim had kept from being murdered.

Bill sent the dark haired teen an impressed smile. "It's amazing how you put all that together on one little clue."

Sirius tightened his arms around his godson while laughing at Snape's stunned expression.

Harry ducked his head to hide his flushed appearance. "Hermione." Came his garbled voice.

Remus smiled proudly. "Indeed she figured it out on almost no information, something none of us did."

"Albus I think these kids need to be fast tracked into the auror training program." Moody decided. "They could do self study their final year of school."

Dumbledore chuckled. "That indeed might be something to look into."

Hermione continued to read as Harry became elated at having answers.

"To what the monster is but it still doesn't tell us where it is or what's controlling it." Emmeline pointed out.

"Emme, one victory at a time." Sirius told her. "Who would have expected they would have gotten this far?"

Neville looked confused when Harry confirmed Hermione's note that the Basilisk had been using the plumbing. "Umm how big are the pipes in this school?" He asked slowly.

Charlie nodded. "We've established that this snake is one big monster."

"Hogwarts itself is magic." Dumbledore provided. "I have no doubt that the pipes enlarged themselves when needed without disturbing the space around them."

Snape's jaw actually dropped when Ron had a thought that the entrance to the chamber was in Myrtle's bathroom. "How on earth did you come to that conclusion Mr. Weasley?"

"Wow Ron." Fred joked. "I think you actually impressed Snape."

"I am merely curious." The older man said snidely. "Though I would like an answer."

"Well Harry was talking about pipes and we'd planned on going to Myrtles bathroom and well I kind of had to go, it just kind of all tied together." Ron answered with a blush.

Sirius frowned. "You spent a large part of the year in that bathroom." He said slowly causing Emmeline's eyes to widen. "And if the opening to the chamber is there…"

Nearly all the adults paled. "You are extremely lucky that thing didn't decide to come out while you were in there." McGonagall hissed.

"Or the one controlling it." Moody added. He listened as Harry pointed out that there was another parselmouth inside the school.

Bill frowned. "But the only other parselmouth is Volde…oh."

"So Voldemort is in the school for the second year in a row?" Kingsley demanded.

"If that's the case I might have to file a complaint with the board of Governors." Emmeline threatened. "As well as talk to Madam Longbottom about sending Neville elsewhere. This is really unacceptable Albus."

"I believe you will find that it is not the Voldemort that you know today." He replied, a slight frown showing on his face.

"I think it hardly matters what form he's in." Tonks muttered. Her eyes flashed when Ron asked if they should tell McGonagall.

"Yes you should have." Remus and Emmeline agreed.

Sirius meanwhile sent a piercing look at his former head of house. "Is this going to be another case where you tell her and she doesn't believe you?"

"We didn't actually get that far." Harry admitted. He shrugged sheepishly as they entered the staffroom.

"They really should consider locking that." Fred grinned.

"We can't be the only ones who've added a few bonus items for the professors benefit." George grinned, disregarding the glares from the two professors and the fond look from the headmaster.

"Personally." Remus spoke up. "I prefer the boys in the staff room than in the corridor."

"Oh hell." Sirius moaned when instead of the class bell McGonagall's amplified voice made an announcement. The eldest Weasley boys let out vicious curses. The twins had paled and moved to sit at their parents feet. Hermione's voice tensed and her reading speeded up.

"All I could think about was if we'd gone straight to the bathroom we might have been able to prevent it." Harry admitted with a downcast face.

"Or been the victim yourself." Sirius barked out harshly his fear overcoming his instinct to comfort the kid in his arms.

Ron paled at the thought of meeting the basilisk in the bathroom. "That would have sucked." He agreed. He listened as he asked his best friend if they should go back to the dormitory.

"No, wait for the professors." Remus instructed. "And let them know what's going on."

"Then one of them can walk you back to your tower." Tonks added. She groaned when they ducked into the wardrobe to spy on the teachers.

Kingsley snorted in amusement while Bill rolled his eyes. McGonagall had whitened. "Oh dear. You really shouldn't have found out that way."

"A consequence of eavesdropping." Snape sneered but without any malice. He looked almost concerned.

Hermione's hand shook as McGonagall told the other teachers that someone had been taken into the chamber.

"What?" Remus and Sirius yelled while those at Hogwarts at the time had grim looks on their faces.

"But…" Bill stood up looking wildly around the room. "The next attack was supposed to be on Ginny. You told us she got petrified."

"No." Charlie whispered in a strangled voice. "They didn't actually say petrified, just that something happened."

"No." Bill protested vehemently. "She's sitting right there and she's fine. She did not end up in the chamber."

"Bill." Arthur spoke up. "It's hard to hear about I know, worse for Ginny and your mother. But we need to get through this. Please." Bill nodded and sank back into his seat, tears falling from his eyes.

Sirius sneered when Snape questioned the announcement. "I doubt Minnie would have said it if it wasn't true." He spat out, his worry making his voice harsh. Harry frowned up at him.

"I merely wanted details." The dark dressed man replied. "I was just as worried as everyone else."

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled causing the other man to raise his eyebrows. "I just….."He trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders. He tensed as the second message was read out.

McGonagall sighed again. "I would have chosen better circumstances to tell you."

Ron shrugged. "Not much could have made that sound any better." He growled as Lockhart entered the room.

"That." Bill practically had steam coming out of his ears. "That inconsiderate, hopeless, bumbling ass." He yelled. "How dare he take pleasure in this."

"Most likely he's so incompetent he doesn't even realize what's happening." Remus informed him bitterly. He cracked a smile when Snape told the man his moment had come.

"You're actually trusting Lockhart to save her?" Emmeline asked in astonishment. Nobody noticed as the two boys winced.

"Of course not." The man sneered. "I was being sarcastic, not that he noticed."

"Nice." Sirius congratulated, cracking a grin as the rest of the professors got on board with throwing the man's words back at him. Kingsley had covered his face with his hands to hide his own wide smile.

"He deserves a lot more than that." Remus muttered. He listened as the fool left the room and McGonagall outline the game plan for the other professors. "Jump out now and tell them." He encouraged.

Harry shrugged. "By that point I didn't even remember why we were in there or what we had to tell them." He admitted. "All I could think about was Ginny."

Ron nodded. "I don't even remember getting back to the dorm." He looked sadly at his sister as Hermione read about Percy sending the note to their parents.

"Poor boy." Emmeline murmured. "He probably feels so guilty. He was the oldest of the siblings there." Bill shifted at the guilt eating up inside him. He hadn't even known any of this had happened. He looked over when it was revealed that the twins had retreated to their own dorm room.

"We went up to cry." George confessed. "Didn't want to be seen doing it in the common room." He said causing Arthur to reach down and clasp his shoulder.

Hermione choked as she read about Ron asking if his sister was still alive and Harry's thoughts that he didn't see how she could be.

"Thanks mate." Ron said thickly over the room's indrawn breath. "For not telling me. I don't think I could have handled it if you'd thought she was dead to."

"So everyone's just sitting around doing nothing?" Bill asked in a broken voice. "No one's even looking for her."

"Bill breath." Tonks instructed firmly. "The boys know how to find her and they obviously tell someone because she did get out." She winced as Ron decided they should go to Lockhart since he was going into the Chamber.

"That might be good in theory and all but he's not actually going down there." Kingsley pointed out.

"Snape's fault." Emmeline hissed. "He said all that stuff in the staff room and the boys obviously believed it."

"It's not like I knew they were listening." He shot back.

Harry was watching his godfather as Hermione told of his agreement, because he couldn't think of anything else to do and had to be doing something.

"That's understandable." Sirius sighed. "I won't even say anything about you going to Lockhart for help. Such as you know better." He emphasized with a poke in the kid's side.

"We were in shock and completely over our heads." Harry whined back playfully, shoving his godfather's hand away before he could be poked again.

Remus snorted quietly. "At least you realize it." His eyes narrowed in thought at hearing about the noises from inside the man's office.

"I'm genuinely surprised he's even still there." Kingsley scoffed.

"As if he'd leave without his photographic memorials." Sirius muttered causing Snape to smirk.

"Um why is he letting them in?" Neville asked a moment later. "Wouldn't it be easier for him to shut the door on them?"

"We provided a way for him to come back out on top." Ron said darkly.

"I don't like the sound of that." Remus said apprehensively.

"Harry." Hermione moaned when her friend asked if the professor was going somewhere. "How can you be so smart to figure everything out then ask something like that?"

"I had other things on my mind." He retorted sending her an angry look.

She grumbled a bit before continuing as Lockhart mumbled about an urgent call.

"The only urgent call he had was to the bathroom before he pissed his pants."

"Mr. Lupin." McGonagall began in her most disapproving tone. "I understand that the amount of time spent around Mr. Black is detrimental to your I.Q. but there is no reason to be so crass." She finished sternly.

"My apologies professor. I didn't mean to say that aloud." Remus assured her with a blush.

Hermione continued reading as Harry confronted the man, telling him he couldn't leave because he the was the DADA professor.

"All the more reason to run." Moody pointed out. "He wouldn't know the definition of a dark spell."

"And this is who we had teaching our children." Emmeline said in disgust.

"He's right that going against dark creatures isn't in the job description." Hermione admitted. "In the muggle world the teachers aren't expected to fight. And I could name several professors on staff right now that wouldn't know the first thing about defending themselves, never mind the students.

"He's still a prat though." Tonks muttered.

"He teaches DADA." Remus argued. "If any teacher has the expectation to fight it would be him."

"And that's another professor who turns away and doesn't help." Sirius sighed, not liking the pattern developing. He pursed his lips as the man's books were brought up.

"He might have put quill to parchment but I'll eat the sorting hat if he actually did those things." Charlie declared.

"I'd rather make him eat the sorting hat." Bill lashed out. He growled as the man admitted to stealing other people's work.

"That's horrible." Emmeline cried out.

Moody nodded. "Plagiarism." He grunted. "Or something of that sort. I'm sure I can find legal reasons against that."

Tonks meanwhile looked confused. "But why didn't anyone come forward? His books are international."

"Blackmail? Bribes?" Charlie suggested. "I'm sure he found a way to make sure they wouldn't come forward and ruin his image."

Hermione nodded as she went on to tell of the man's prowess with the memory charm.

"Now that is illegal." Moody announced with relish. "I'll have him arrested the moment we get out of here."

"Good." Several voices called out.

Tonks and Kingsley exchanged amused smiles, neither wanting to remind the grizzled man he'd retired. Their smiles slid off their face as Lockhart announced that he would have to memory charm the boys next.

"He didn't do it." Harry called out before anyone could start shouting. He struggled to hold his godfather in his seat while across the room Bill had jumped up and slammed a fist into the wall.

"That's hardly the point Mr. Potter." McGonagall snapped, looking furious. "No teacher should ever attempt to harm a student." She frowned at the disbelieving look he sent her.

"Why isn't he in Azkaban?" Kingsley asked sounding more angry than he had the entire time they'd been reading.

"It was unnecessary." Dumbledore tried to explain.

"Unnecessary?" The dark skinned man asked in shock. "Albus he's attempting to perform a memory charm on two of your students."

"You'll understand soon." Was his only replay, an extremely grave look on his face.

Harry noticed the deep frown Remus wore and nudged his godfather. "I'm almost afraid to ask." He mumbled to the teen before turning to his best friend. "Moony, what's going on in that busy mind of yours?"

"It's almost too horrendous to mention out loud." He admitted in a hoarse voice. "But this whole book we've commented on how inappropriate Lockhart's been toward students, especially Harry." He paused to swallow thickly. "And he's good at memory charms."

"You think he did something then oblivated them?" Emmeline asked, her eyes jumping between Harry and Neville. "No."

Harry winced slightly as his godfather's grip tightened. "But wouldn't I know?" He asked blushing. "Wouldn't I feel different?"

Sirius blew out a breath. "There are different types of inappropriateness." He tried to explain, not meeting the teens eyes. "Just looking at your naked body or touching certain areas wouldn't leave any reminders."

"I doubt Potter was ever a victim." Snape drawled, nearly laughing as a dozen hopeful eyes snapped to him.

"What makes you so sure?" Charlie asked, clearly uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

"Lockhart never showed up with injuries consistent of Potter fighting him and I doubt that the brat would have allowed anything to happen without a fight."

Sirius relaxed slightly. "Of course he'd fight." He said almost as if to reassure himself.

"But that leaves Neville, Hermione, and every other student at that school. Not all of them would have been able to fight." Tonks pointed out, her waist length hair a fiery red.

Fred laughed. "Something tells me he'd lose a few choice bits if he took on Hermione or Ginny."

"Ah." George grinned. "We are assuming of course that Lockhart had those choice bits in the first place."

"But still." Remus continued to worry.

Snape huffed as he felt the head master's eyes on him. "I can assure you Lupin that Lockhart never touched a Hogwarts student. I….looked." He admitted.

"What?" Most of the younger generation asked.

"One of my first year snakes was assaulted that year and I too had my concerns. So I scanned his memories. He prefers older women who fawn over him. He had quite a thing for Minevra."

"As if I'd fawn over him." She snorted.

"You couldn't have told us you peaked at the beginning of the conversation?" Bill asked sliding back into his seat. He looked up in surprise when Luna brought him an ice pack for his hand.

"It is illegal and we are in the room with three aurors." He answered dryly. He blinked in surprise when in the book Harry had disarmed Lockhart before the man could say the spell.

Moody frowned. "I know you're talented kid but he already had his wand out and you were able to draw yours and cast before him?"

Harry smiled slightly at the proud looks he received from the marauders. "He couldn't shut his mouth long enough to actually perform the spell." He informed them.

Kingsley spoke up next when Ron caught the professors wand and threw it out the window. "Wouldn't it have been better to keep it?" He asked. "It's always good to have an extra wand."

"Maybe but it also increases the chances of him being able to get his hands back on a wand." Ron pointed out not fully able to hide his gleeful smile.

Charlie growled when the man began whining. "Well at least he finally admits the truth."

"Too little too late to help Ginny though." Tonks murmured. "And they're wasting time dealing with him when they need to go find another professor."

Remus shot her a pitying look. "Do you honestly think they're going to go to another one? A professor just tried to oblivate them, I think their trust level for authority figures is zero."

Sirius tugged on the messy hair. "If you have to go down into the chamber why bother bringing him? Wouldn't it be easier to just leave him?"

"I thought it would sound better in the explanations if we at least had an adult with us." Harry told him earnestly before grinning. "Plus this way we had bait."

"Good boy." Remus clapped a hand on the teen's knee as Hermione continued to read.

He chuckled at Myrtle's excitement in telling about her death day. "That's why James loved asking them. They would always get so excited."

"Wasn't he putting a book together with all the stories he was told?" Emmeline asked. "What ever happened to it?"

Hermione looked up in interest. "I would love to read it. It would be so interesting."

Ron snorted. "Just what we need, another book for you to memorize."

Fred shook his head a moment later at hearing the ghost's tale. "Um that was kind of anticlimactic. Where's the action, and the suspense?"

"Don't worry Fred." Bill told him sarcastically. "Well make sure your death is very dramatic with lots of screaming and crying." He motioned for Hermione to continue.

"Okay I have a hard time coming to terms with Salazar Slytherin putting the entrance to his great chamber in a bathroom." Kingsley announced.

"I hardly doubt it was a bathroom when he initially placed it." Snape drawled. "The castle has undergone numerous remodels."

"Then how do you count for the snake scratched on the tap?" He shot back.

"Voldemort." Tonks supplied. "We've established he opened the chamber fifty years ago he must have marked it so he could find it easily."

"Atta girl." Moody praised. "You have a brain when you decided to use it, which isn't often." She made a face at him.

Harry looked amused when in the book Ron told him to say something in Parseltongue. "That's not as easy as it looks you know." Harry informed them. "I don't know how I speak it I just do."

"That might be because you didn't learn it, the knowledge was just deposited in your mind." Remus told him, frowning as he remembered exactly how that had happened.

"The more you use it the easier it should get." McGonagall added.

Neville cocked his head as Harry managed to speak the language. "How were you able to hear the hissing then but didn't know you had spoken it during the dueling club." Neville asked.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't know anything about speaking a different language then but this time I was actively trying to." He winced as he made to the decision to go down the tunnel into the chamber. He looked around. "No one's going to say anything?"

Bill shook his head. "You're going to save my sister. I'm grateful."

"I don't like you putting yourself in danger." Sirius told him. "I will never like that and if you get hurt I'll have plenty to say."

Harry smiled back at the man. He knew he wouldn't be so accepting when he was actually fighting the basilisk. His grin widened as he made Lockhart go first.

"It really is the worst feeling, not having your wand with you." Emmeline murmured. "You're so defenseless."

Snape sneered. "Wizards depend too much on their wands. It keeps us at a disadvantage."

Harry through him a questioning look. "What do you mean sir?"

"Someone proficient in wandless magic would certainly have an advantage in a battle." He pointed out, his tone only slightly condescending. " Also most wizards would be at a loss when confronted with muggle fighting techniques."

Harry shot a look up at his godfather. "Wandless magic is more about having the gift than practice but we can certainly practice the muggle way." Sirius told him.

"I don't doubt the kid be good at wandless magic." Moody threw in. He listened as Harry lowered himself into the pip then let go.

Snape huffed while Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sirius gave the teen another poke in the side. "We are going to talk about your penchant for jumping into dark holes though."

"At least I made Lockhart go first." Harry flushed in embarrassment as his friends stifled their laughter.

"That helps, slightly. But we're still talking about this." The man promised with a stern look as Hermione quickly started reading.

Tonks snorted out a laugh. "You didn't start to worry about the ground until you were almost there? Isn't it a bit late by that point?"

"Do second years know cushioning charms?" Charlie asked. "Cause that might be a good idea right about then."

"Umm how exactly were you going to get out?" Bill asked. "You didn't take rope or anything with you."

Remus growled softly at the look on Harry's face. "So you were miles under the school with no conceivable way out and no way to call for help? And no one knew where you were?"

Harry shrank back into his godfather's arms while still glaring defiantly back at the man.

"Myrtle knew." Ron spoke up before wincing at the look on his own father's face.

"Obviously they got out." Hermione came to the rescue. "If we read we'll probably find out how." She picked up from where she'd left off as Harry told the other to to close their eyes if something moved.

"Don't know how much that would help. Might already be too late by that time." Moody grumbled.

"Better than nothing." Kingsley told them.

"Maybe you should have brought a mirror to use like Hermione had. That way you get petrified but at least you would be alive." Bill suggested.

"I don't think being petrified while down in the chamber is any better." Emmeline murmured. She went white as Harry compared the bones under their feet to the state they might find Ginny in.

"I really really wish we could censor your thoughts right now." Bill croaked, turning pale once more at the image. Hermione sniffed back her tears while Luna moved so that she was curled up against Charlie. Neville, not wanting to remain alone and seeing Emmeline shaking moved across the room. She smiled at him when he grabbed her hand.

They listened as the the three person rescue team came upon a snake skin and Harry estimated its size.

"20 feet long?" Sirius mouthed while Charlie's eyes lit up.

"That's got to be one of the biggest ones ever recorded." He announced excitedly before grunting in pain as Bill whacked him a pillow. They both tensed as Lockhart fake fainted before diving at Ron.

"No." Bill yelled pounding the arm of the couch.

"Shouldn't have brought him along. He's a liability." Moody grumbled.

Sirius glanced down at his grinning godson. "That good?" He asked eyes lighting up in anticipation. They dimmed a bit at the story Lockhart planned to cover up his misdeeds.

"But he didn't actually have Ginny's body." Charlie pointed out stumbling over the words.

"Wouldn't matter at that point." Kingsley told him. "Story sounded believable and the attention would have turned to the boys." He gritted his teeth as the man went to obliviate the boys.

"Again!" McGonagall huffed but Snape had begun to smile.

"It said spellotaped wand didn't it?"

Hermione quickly read as the wand backfired and a wall of rock came down.

"Ron." Bill and Charlie yelled while the twins pressed against their parents legs with wide eyes.

"I was fine." Ron assured them. "Just trapped on the other side."

"So Harry's alone again." Sirius realized. "And trapped on the side with the monster." He squeezed the teen to reassure himself he was still there. He listened as his godson confirmed that his friend was okay before heading down the tunnel to find a down with two serpents carved into it.

"The true entrance." Snape said softly, almost reverently. "Much more majestic than a bathroom opening.


	38. The Heir of Slytherin

Please refer to chapter 1 for disclaimers and warnings.

Hmm might have to rethink my plan for Remus. He's getting revenge. (Winter storm Remus is going to dump 8 inches of snow on me tonight)

Happy reading

* * *

><p>"Ron-" Hermione began quietly as she handed the book over. "Are you sure you're going to be able to read? It won't be easy hearing about Ginny like that."<p>

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "I can do it..." he continued almost to himself.

"Then start!" Bill snapped. "I need to know what happens." Though, he admitted to himself, he wasn't sure if he could handle what was coming.

"Wait!" Harry called out. "I think it would be a good idea for some people to have a Calming Draught, if we have them."

Seeing the young wizard's questioning look, Snape nodded. "We have an adequate supply." he answered, pulling several vials out of his robes.

"Ginny?" Harry inquired in a low voice.

The small girl lifted her head up off her mother's chest. "I want to hear what he says!" she protested with more spirit than she'd shown all day. "The potion will make me all fuzzy."

"That's fine," her father assured her, placing a comforting hand on her back. "But don't be afraid to ask for one later, if you need it." He then looked at his wife. "Molly? Would you like one?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I will not," she declared firmly, though her eyes looked suspiciously moist. "I have to be strong for my children." She took a deep breath, "I _will_ be strong."

The Twins, Bill, and Charlie shook their heads when everyone turned to them. Bill spoke up, "We're good. The anticipation is worse than anything."

"Sirius?" Dumbledore called out. "Perhaps you should…."

"No, though it worries me that you think I will need one," he said waving off the potion. "Means this one here," he looked down at the black-haired teen at his side. "Does something I'm not going to approve of."

"Sirius," Emmeline groaned as she looked contemplatively at the offered potion. "He's down in a secret chamber with a very large monster. I would think you already disapprove."

"Maybe... we should continue reading." Neville suggested placing a comforting hand on her arm.

Ron nodded and read out the title with a slight waver to his voice.

"Well that's an ominous start." Remus decided, looking down in surprise when Tonks wrapped her arms around him.

She blushed when she noticed him looking. "I think we both need someone to hold on to." She mumbled, ducking her head.

"At least we get answers," Kingsley said pragmatically before sending a smirk at his partner.

"But at what cost?" Luna asked softly, burying deeper into Charlie's embrace.

Ron took a deep breath and described the inside of the actual chamber through Harry's eyes.

"Sounds creepy..." Fred gave an involuntary shiver.

"Not someplace I'd want to spend a whole lot of time in," George agreed.

Harry shrugged. "If it was cleaned up I think it would be an interesting place to hang out in. Maybe like secret headquarters or something."

"Only if you could find stairs," Ron grumbled. "I don't fancy having to slide down that tunnel every time."

"Don't forget to fix the roof." Neville reminded them. "You don't want another cave in."

"And you'd have to find a way to change the password." Hermione added with a frown. "You're the only one that can get in at the moment and I don't like the thought of depending on someone else to get in and out."

"Can someone learn Parseltongue?" Harry asked the Headmaster. He failed to notice the exasperated looks on most of the adults' faces.

"One or two words maybe." Dumbledore admitted. "But most of the language is too complex for the human mind and ears to understand. It is an inherited trait, after all."

"It's just the word open," Harry mumbled thoughtfully. "It's not too hard. I'm sure with practice you two can learn that."

"Or not." Sirius spoke up sternly. "No one will be going back into that chamber."

"It's safe now!" His godson looked up with puppy dog eyes. "There's nothing even remotely dangerous down there anymore."

"I don't care." The man stressed. "Consider this an official rule from your godfather that will get you punished if you ever break it." He said lowering his voice so that the conversation remained between them. "You will not go miles under the school where no one can reach you or help you if something goes wrong."

"Yes sir." Harry answered smartly, savoring the warm glow produced at having someone concerned about him. Sirius chuckled, pulling gently on the black locks before carding his fingers through the hair.

Ron finished getting similar instructions from his own father before he turned back to the book, reading as the younger Harry was spooked by the shifting shadows causing him to pull out his wand.

"What do you mean you pulled it out?" Moody growled. "Why in Merlin's name wasn't it out already? It should never leave your hand- at the very least keep it in a wand holster! What are you teaching these children Albus, they don't even know basic safety measures?"

Bill rolled his eyes at the old auror. "If you are done ranting about how careless a twelve year old can be perhaps we can continue?" he asked sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter how old he is, action like that can get him killed." The man continued to mumbled.

Ron made a face at the paranoid man before telling them how his friend's footsteps echoed in the large chamber.

Tonks winced. "That's not good. You won't be able to sneak around the monster."

"No doubt Slytherin designed it that way." Charlie observed. "He's rumored to have been a paranoid bastard." He tensed at hearing that the eyes of the numerous snake statues seemed to be moving.

"They might have, or it might have been your own fear manifesting itself through hallucinations. You're expecting them to move, so they do..." Emmeline rambled. She blushed at the exasperated looks. "Sorry I'm worried and when I'm worried I talk a lot. It's-"

Ron cut her off by continuing to read in a loud voice. She gave him a grateful smile.

Despite the tension Fred gave a snort of laughter at the description of the large statue at the end of the chamber. "Monkeyish?" He gasped out holding his sides, his amusement more pronounced than warranted.

"It's Slytherin right?" George asked, just as amused. "It _is_ his chamber, and he wouldn't want a statue of anyone else there."

"I hardly doubt it's an accurate depiction." Snape sneered. "This was carved thousands of years ago."

"I wonder if it was a self-portrait," Luna mused as she observed the twins antics. "Maybe that was how he saw himself."

"Ah, Luna," Charlie exclaimed, giving her a hug as the teens burst into laughter. "You are a breath of fresh air."

Ro's laughter died off as he told the group about the figure laying at the statue's feet.

"Ginny," Arthur whispered brokenly. The twins turned to stare worriedly at their sister.

"What's wrong? Why are you face down? Are you hurt?" Bill asked frantically. He was gripping the seat cushion tightly as he watched his family huddle together.

"She wasn't dead." Harry told him, though his tone of voice did little to reassure anyone.

"That's all you can say?" Charlie asked horrified. "You make it sound as if…." He trailed off unable to complete the thought.

"Maybe she's stunned?" Fred mumbled, trying to reconcile the image Ron had read with his memories of that night. Ginny had been fine in the hospital wing, crying but physically alright. "Yeah, that's it. The heir must have stunned her." Harry winced noticing how everyone perked up slightly at the announcement.

"She really looked dead," He warned quietly. "She was white and cold- in muggle school they taught us life saving techniques but I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. I didn't know what to do."

Sirius pulled the teen closer to him, tucking the dark head beneath his chin and wrapping him in his arms tightly.

"I felt like that when I found your father." he murmured softly. "That feeling of utter helplessness that swamps you and takes your very breath away."

"You always understand..." The kid mumbled, pressing more firmly into the thin chest. He didn't notice McGonagall pulling out a handkerchief to wipe her own tears or Emmeline burying her face in Kingsley's shoulder as she held onto Neville tightly. Remus had scooted over so that he sat shoulder to shoulder with his distraught friend, offering what comfort he could.

Charlie had pulled Luna into his own lap, the blond patting his back as he stared off into space. Beside them Bill was bent over at the waist with his head in his hands crying softly. Snape quietly placed a vial of Calming Draught next to his feet.

George had positioned himself so that he was sitting on the arm his parents' couch , one arm holding onto his father while the other arm snaked around so that he could tangle his hand in his sister's hair. Fred was quick to do the same at the other end.

"Ron." Hermione asked gently several minutes later as everyone pulled themselves together. "Do you need me to…."

"No I'm good. I can do this." He responded thickly as he lifted the book. He winced as he read about Harry tossing his wand aside.

"Oomph-" Moody grunted as McGonagall's sharp elbow dug into his ribs. On the other side Kingsley was glaring heavily.

"Not the time," the dark skinned man hissed knowing the ex-auror had plenty to say on that subject.

However Sirius lifted his head up at the words, he and Remus exchanging startled looks. "Excuse me?" the dog animagus asked cupping his hands under his godson's chin and lifting so that their eyes met. Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Harry James Potter, that was an extremely foolish move!"

Remus nodded. "I don't care how shocked, grief stricken, or injured you are. That wand is your only means of protection. It needs to become an extension of you, always available and ready when you need it!" He said in his best teacher voice.

"The heir is somewhere in that chamber, not to mention a monster serpent!" Sirius continued. "How can you expect to fight when you basically disarmed yourself?"

"Trust me I learned my lesson," Harry mumbled, embarrassed. He had to admit to himself that he almost enjoyed when they became all protective like this, but did wish they would have waited to have this conversation in in private. He could see Snape smirking out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, well if I ever hear about you doing something like this again I'll magically affix it to your hand for an extended period of time..." Sirius warned, running a hand through the kid's hair to take the sting out of the words.

Ron smirked at his friend as he continued, his mind having been distracted from the image of Ginny lying dead in the chamber.

The red headed girl lifted her head when she heard about Harry trying to wake her, causing her head to loll side to side. "I wasn't a rag doll," She said, not quite pulling off the sarcastic tone she was aiming for. Fred gave her a wan smile as his mind flashed back to an image of her playing with her own dolls.

"Seems like you were doing a pretty good impression of one." George chuckled slightly, smiling wider as she directed one of her patent glares at him. His attention quickly snapped to his younger brother when he reported another voice in the chamber.

"He's there." Neville squeaked, tightening his grip on Emmeline's hand. He hadn't really believed that Voldemort had been in the school for a second time.

"You let him distract you with the girl!" Moody pointed out unnecessarily.

"But if Ginny's on the floor and Voldemort is actually speaking, whose body did he steal this time?" Kingsley asked, his face marred with confusion. "He doesn't get his own body for a couple of years." Several people widened their eyes in realization and they turned to Ron, encouraging him to read faster.

He did telling them about the misty figure that Harry identified as Tom Riddle.

Bill lifted his head up. "What?" he croaked.

"You're saying the teenage Riddle, the one from fifty years ago is in the room with them?" Remus asked his eyes narrowed in thought.

"How is that possible?" Charlie demanded.

"Harry?" Sirius asked looking for answers.

The kid shook his head. "_Way_ too complicated for me to explain. I barely understood it."

"I think the question is not how but can this apparition, for lack of a better word, hurt the children." Emmeline pointed out fearfully.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered gravely. "He most certainly can."

Ron's voice hardened as Riddle claimed Ginny was on the edge of death. "Because of him!" He growled as his mother gasped and Bill resumed his bent over position. "It's his fault Ginny's like that, his fault that she almost died and he's standing there sounding all smug about it!"

"He can be smug all he wants," Hermione told him quietly. "Our side won in the end and Ginny's just fine." She gave him a smile when he took a deep breath and continued reading.

"There's something about that weird misty light," Kingsley pointed out thoughtfully. "That's the second time it's been mentioned."

"Never heard anything like it," Tonks mumbled. Remus nodded in agreement. His eyes widened when Riddle mentioned he was a memory that had been preserved in the diary.

"That doesn't make sense!" Emmeline protested glaring in frustration. "Memories can't come to life. They can't become corporeal enough to do any damage."

Remus frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know how he came to be but ghosts usually become corporeal by drawing energy. He might be doing the same."

"But what would he draw energy from except…" Her eyes darted to the small redhead. "Oh, no."

"But that still doesn't make sense!" Sirius pointed out. "If he's drawing energy from Ginny, that would be the reason she's unconscious. But what about every other time the chamber's been opened. Where did he get the energy for that?"

"I hate when you find a counter argument," Remus huffed at his friend.

Ron waited until everyone had settled down before he continued reading. He took them from the discovery of the diary laying next to Ginny to mention of the Basilisk.

"Oh crap!" Tonks shouted, startling everybody. "With everything about Riddle I forgot about that damn snake!"

"Which is more of a threat?" Neville asked. "You-Know-Who in boy-form or the basilisk?"

"Voldemort," Kingsley answered. "He's controlling the snake." He grimaced when the dark haired boy asked the apparition for help.

"You're asking Voldemort for help?" Charlie asked shocked.

"No, I was asking sixteen year old prefect Riddle for help." Harry answered. "I had no idea he was Voldemort yet."

"And you weren't at all concerned by the fact that the Riddle you described had been sixteen for fifty years?" Ron scoffed.

"It might have bothered me a little but most of my attention was focused on your sister and getting out of there!" Harry shot back.

"Enough." Sirius interjected firmly. "Lets just keep reading." He mentally groaned at hearing that Riddle had possession of Harry's wand. He wanted nothing more than to continue to scold the teen, if only to verify that he was in fact okay. He kept silent, knowing it wouldn't be fair to the teen to take him to task twice for the same thing. He shot a glare at Remus when the werewolf opened his mouth.

Ron looked incredulous as he read the next line."You didn't actually think he'd just hand it over did you?"

"Ron." Hermione answered with a long suffering sigh. "Once again he doesn't know its Voldemort yet. A sixteen year old boy who had seemed to have helped in the past would appear to be very non-threatening. Why wouldn't Harry think Riddle had just picked his wand to hand it to him?"

"Because it doesn't make sense for Riddle to be there in the first place fifty years after the fact!" He shouted back.

She huffed. "As if you could have figured that out with your sister lying at your feet."

He glared at her before turning back to the book as Riddle assured Harry that the basilisk wouldn't show up unexpectedly.

"Of course not. He was the one controlling it. He had no reason to fear the great beast..." Tonks muttered with a deep glower.

"But this is a good thing," Kingsley told her. "He won't call it until he's done taunting Harry. Which gives the kid time to figure a way out."

"And Harry's really good at doing that." Neville added.

Harry smiled grimly a moment later when Riddle told him he wouldn't be needing his wand. _He was right. _Harry thought to himself. _I was able to kick his arse without it._ Aloud he merely said; "Wands aren't the only weapons available." Several eyebrows rose at the comment.

Ron was smirking as he continued to read, reciting Riddle's words about wanting to speak to Harry.

"Um, that sounds almost as if sixteen year old Riddle has current Voldemort's memories." Sirius pointed out worriedly. "But that's not possible is it?"

"No," Dumbledore frowned. He shot a quick look at the youngest Weasley. "More likely he found the information from another source."

Moody shook his head at the young dark lord's behavior. "Bragging and taunting always leads to failure. Make more sense to just kill the boy." Emmeline and McGonagall gasped while the Marauders growled threateningly. "Just discussing strategy." He told them gruffly, his magical eye swirling swiftly for oncoming threats. "I don't want the boy killed."

"Then please refrain from saying such things, Alastor!" McGonagall hissed angrily. She let out a relieved breath at hearing that her young lion was catching on that something about the situation was off.

"To us it seems like you're really slow on the uptake." Fred mused causing Harry to glare. "But that whole conversation probably took less than thirty seconds." He continued unperturbed.

"Add in the trauma of finding Ginny like that." George added. "You really are quite amazing. Most people would still be scratching their heads."

Harry blushed at having taken offense prematurely while across the room Snape was frowning thoughtfully. Most twelve year-olds would never have figured that out, never mind in that short of time.

Ron gave his sister a sympathetic look as he told of her telling all her secrets to Riddle.

"What?" Neville asked shocked while Emmeline paled. Tonks, Kingsley and Moody all looked grimly satisfied.

"It sounds like he's saying all this was caused by Ginny, that without her it wouldn't have been possible." Remus explained apologetically.

Charlie's voice slashed through the air. "Not possible!"

"Ginny." Bill moaned in disbelief. "I don't understand how you could have done that. How could you trust something that was talking back to you?"

Hermione had had enough. "Because he was smart enough to listen to her! Something she never got as a girl in a household with six older brothers! You guys always treat her as fragile and breakable and too young to do anything you do! He didn't- he made her feel important."

Ginny gave her a tentative smile. "Thanks." She mouth before returning to stare anxiously at her older brothers. She moaned at hearing that Riddle had told Harry about her crush.

"I can't believe he told you that!" the young girl moaned. "He wasn't supposed to betray my trust like that!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Ron told her. "Harry already knows you liked him."

"Ron!" Molly, Tonks, and Hermione all yelled. Harry just shook his head at his friend. He listened grimly as Riddle bragged about being patient as she poured her soul out to him, the very thing he needed.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed his eyes flashing open.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked seeing how upset the man was becoming.

"You should never mess with someone's soul. Or your own for that matter!" Emmeline explained. "It's very dark magic." She gasped at hearing that the apparition had become strong enough to give some him himself back to the girl, possessing her.

"Gin had some of You-Know-Who inside of her?" Fred asked faintly. He caught the girl's desperate look and signaled his brother.

"How can we be sure he didn't contaminate her or infect her?" George teased ignoring everyone's horrified looks as he concentrated on his sister. "Might explain how she's turned into the little hellion we know today."

"And her super powers," Fred added. "We can't even prank her without her catching us."

"Boys." Arthur admonished severely. "You shouldn't make fun of your sister like that."

"If we don't who will?" Fred winked at the girl, pleased to get a ghost of a smile in return. He struggled to keep his own smile as Ron gave them confirmation that Ginny was the one to open the chamber and attack the students.

"Miss Weasley did not do those things." Dumbledore announced firmly staring hard at the oldest Weasley boy. Bill was giving his sister an appalled look. "Voldemort did them by controlling her, a crime equal to an unforgivable."

Harry brightened as he noticed no one argued but did send Bill a disgusted look. The man had the grace to look ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked lowering the book. "When you first started having memory loss you could have come to me."

"I wanted to but you always hung out with Harry." She ducked her head blushing. "And I couldn't say something like that in front of Harry Potter. And then it was too late and it felt like he was choking me every time I tried."

He gave her a sad look as he continued reading, stopping when his mother jumped up.

"He is not mocking my child, my daughter!" Molly screeched. Everyone was shocked at the sudden outburst. Her voice continued to get louder and louder. "HE THOUGHT IT WAS _FUNNY_ TO USE MY BABY IN THAT WAY? HE ENJOYED WHAT HE DID TO MY DAUGHTER?"

"Mum?" Bill said quietly, the only one brave enough to approach his mother. He intercepted her path in the middle of the room, enclosing his arms around the distraught woman.

"LET ME GO!" she shrieked. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU LET ME GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY BEFORE I TAKE YOU OVER MY KNEE!"

"Mum!" he tried again, ignoring the blush that graced his face. "Look Ginny's right here. She's fine."

"He hurt her!" she finely broke down into tears. "And he laughed about it!"

"I know mummy. I know, and we'll make him pay for it." he promised.

"Molly," Arthur's soft voice washed over them as he stepped into view. "I want you to drink this down now." He held out a calming Draught. "That's a good girl." He led her back to the couch. The twins eyed their mother before escaping to their own seats while Ginny flew across the room into her older brother's arms.

"Are you all right?" Bill asked as he cuddled the girl.

She nodded. "I got over this a long time ago. I was just so afraid of you and Charlie finding out and blaming me. I don't think I could have made it through that."

He sighed. "Ah Gin I'm sorry I've been so harsh. It's just hard for me to think about you in that position. They're right, it wasn't your fault. I should have been there for you."

"You're here now," she told him with a relieved smile. "That's all that matters."

Ron waited until he got a signal from his father before he told them how Ginny was able to pull away from Riddle and try to dispose of the diary.

"Wow," Kingsley looked impressed. "You must be a very strong person to have been able to fight him like that after he already had you clenched in his grasp."

"It took a very long time to able to do that..." she admitted, looking happier than she had for the entire book.

Sirius grumbled when the apparition admitted to being happy that Harry had been the one to find the diary. "Why? Harry didn't exist in Riddle's world. Hell, James didn't even exist then."

"My fault," Ginny admitted her face falling. "I told him all about Harry Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived."

"He would have found out anyway," Remus assured her, though suppressing a sigh of annoyance. He had to admit that Riddle's plan of using his capture of Hagrid to gain the teen's trust had worked to some extent.

"I would take Hagrid any day than some prissy prefect." Charlie sneered.

"It all turned out right in the end didn't it?" Kingsley pointed out. "Hagrid's a Professor for Care of Magical Creatures- his dream job- and Voldemort's the most wanted man in the country. Karma's a bitch."

"I do believe you've been hanging out with Sirius too much," Emmeline remarked shooting him a look at his language.

"Same family tree but not that particular branch," he told her causing Tonks to blush. She listened to the explanation of why Hagrid had been chosen as the wrongdoer.

"He does have a point." Sirius pointed out, his eyes un-focusing for a moment. "Remember Remus, when Lily pulled that prank and we got blamed. Like she said at the time, who would every suspect perfect Lily and believe the pranking Marauders."

"Don't you dare compare Lily to that monster!" Snape hissing causing Harry to look at him curiously.

"Just an example," Sirius murmured still lost in his thoughts.

Ron continued reading Riddle told of Dumbledore, as transfiguration teacher at the time, being suspicious of him.

"Um, Harry, I don't think it would be a good idea to taunt him like that..." Neville cautioned at the dark haired boy's retort.

"Could be detrimental to your health," Emmeline agreed.

Harry shrugged. "He already wants to kill me. How much worse can it get?"

Sirius flicked his ear. "Don't talk like that."

"There's always torture, Mr. Potter." Snape reminded him. "The Dark Lord is especially good at it. It is not wise to make him angry."

"Angry people make mistakes," Moody grunted. He listened suspiciously as the apparition talked about leaving the diary so that one day the chamber could be reopened and slytherin's goal of clearing out the bad blood from Hogwarts could be continued.

Harry was quick to point out that it hadn't worked, that no one had died and they would all be cured shortly.

"What does he care about that when he's not only going to kill the first Weasley girl in generations, a blood traitor, but the boy who lived. That would make the whole thing worth it!" Bill muttered heatedly.

"Would everyone shut up about Harry dying!" Sirius roared hugging the teen tighter to him.

"When in my life have I not been his target?" Harry muttered rebelliously.

"Not for sixteen year old Riddle," Remus corrected. "I'm sure he was very surprised to find out his older self was beaten by a baby!" Amusement colored his tone.

Ron snorted at the image before he went on to tell of his sister stealing back the diary.

"Ginny!" Bill scolded sounding shocked. "You're the one that ransacked Harry's stuff?"

She nodded miserably. "I had to, not just because of what Riddle said, but I couldn't let the diary take over Harry and hurt him." He subsided, agreeing that Harry needed to be as far from the diary as possible, though it seemed like the damage had already been done.

"He set me up?" Hermione asked shocked.

Ron lowered the book. "You didn't mention that part mate." He accused.

"Sorry if I didn't remember every single thing he said!" Harry shot back. "In case you hadn't noticed there was a lot going on!"

"It wasn't Harry's fault that Hermione was attacked." Sirius spoke firmly.

"No of course not," she rushed to say as she caught sight of her friend's face. "I was a target anyway."

"But this is a good point for the future." Snape pointed out lazily. "Potter is vulnerable when it comes to his friends and family and the Dark Lord knows this."

Kingsley chuckled at the next line of the book had the young Voldemort mentioning Harry was a parselmouth. "That had to be a let down for him, finding out he wasn't the only speaker anymore."

"Plus, as far as he knew only heirs of Slytherins were able to speak the language and he knew Harry wasn't an heir. I bet it drove him mad." Tonks said with satisfaction. She frowned at hearing that Riddle had been waiting to interrogate Harry, knowing him well enough to know that he would come to the rescue.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to satisfy his curiosity." Remus frowned.

Sirius hushed him. "If he's talking, that means he's not attacking pup."

"And as long as our Voldemort doesn't get a hold of the diary he won't get the answers." Charlie said before looking confused. "He won't will he? There's not a direct link between him and the diary?"

"No I don't believe so," Dumbledore mused. "Maybe if he'd had an actual body at the time the link might have existed but alas he did not."

In the book Harry was questioning why Riddle was so interested. The apparition went on to show the dark haired boy that he was Voldemort.

Hermione snorted. "He made an anagram of his name? How egotistical is that?"

"And he hates being reminded of his roots." Harry added viciously.

"Then that is what we should do," Fred decided. "Forget about You-Know-Who or trying to say his name. From now on he shall be

Emmeline's eyes lit up as the the sixteen year old bragged about his slytherin roots while exposing the rest of his heritage. "Who would have thought that Voldemort, the spokesperson for pureblood beliefs, is actually a half blood!"

"And not even one from two magical parents." Tonks laughed curtly. "His father was a muggle!"

"Do you think the Prophet would be willing to run that? There's nothing in the story that he's back, just an expose on his past." Fred asked excitedly.

Sirius snorted. "Not as long as Lucius Malfoy has Fudge as his puppet." He rolled his eyes when the young Voldemort claimed himself to be the greatest sorcerer in the world before groaning as his godson contradicted the mad man by claiming Dumbledore had that honor.

"Not sure I still feel that way." Harry mumbled under his breath but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I am very sorry you feel that way my boy." Dumbledore said effecting his patented grandfather look. "Can I ask what changed?"

Harry almost felt bad for making the old man sad before remembering the way the man had left him that summer with no information or support. He turned his face away.

"Perhaps we could have this discussion when we get to the fifth book when it's more appropriate."

"If you feel that's best," the headmaster sighed.

Fred forced a laugh when the words brought an ugly look to the Riddle's face. He was gasping at straws in an effort to relieve some tension. "Is it possible for him to look any uglier?" He asked having heard from Ron what Tommy-boy looked like at the moment.

Hermione frowned. "You have to remember Fred, that this is sixteen year old Riddle. He looks normal."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "You don't have to take everything so literally."

"Um, should we be worried?" Neville asked timidly at hearing that music was heard throughout the chamber.

Ron snorted. "I doubt the basilisk sings or plays the piano Nev."

"So I suppose you think it's the chamber itself producing music?" The round faced boy shot back.

"Well, no..." The redhead admitted, worry clouding his face once more.

"Well it definitely can't be bad." Sirius decided. "It's giving you courage and making ol Tommy-boy scared. That makes me feel better."

"Me too." Remus and Tonks agreed. "Though I'll feel better when I actually know what it is." Remus added. His eyebrows shot up when the phoenix appeared.

"Fawkes is there?" Sirius asked in astonishment. He glared fiercely at the headmaster. "If you're that aware of what's going on that you send your phoenix why aren't you down there yourself?"

"I didn't send him." Dumbledore responded looking thoughtful. He had never figured out why Fawkes had chosen to go to Harry's aid and the book was not helping the situation. "Fawkes must have bonded to Harry in some way that he knew he needed help. He chose to act without my authorization."

"Maybe he took it upon himself to make up for the neglect you've obviously shone towards the boy." Moody suggested. "They do have a very high value of honor."

"I suppose." The old man answered, seemingly agreeing to the neglect while looking displeased at the action of his familiar.

"What did he bring with him?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"A weapon of course," Luna answered him. "To help Harry."

"Thank Merlin." Remus muttered sweeping a hand over his face before giving her a frown at hearing that it was the sorting hat.

"I'm sorry but what?" Bill asked. "I thought it was a weapon. What's an old hat going to do?"

"Sing him to sleep perhaps?"

"Sort Tommy boy into a different house?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the twins. "That would hardly change who he is, though he's certainly smart enough for Ravenclaw."

"I think Fawkes did quite well by taking the sorting hat with him." Dumbledore mused. "I really should give him more credit. He is a very extraordinary creature."

"I'd have preferred it if he'd taken a full grow wizard with him." Remus muttered. Sirius nodded in agreement. They both smiled at hearing that the bird was giving Harry courage.

"Fawkes always has that effect on me." Harry said with a smile. "It's like he fills up a hole inside of me when he's around."

"Do you think it has anything to do with your wand?" Emmeline asked looking at him in amazement.

"Partially maybe, but not all the way cause then Tommy would feel it too and he doesn't."

"Or maybe he does and he distrusts it because it's a foreign feeling for him." Hermione postulated softly. "He doesn't believe in love. Right professor?"

Dumbledore nodded, a pensive look on his face.

Ron continued reading as Riddle talked about the two times they had met before and how he had failed both times.

"I'm not sure I'd be boosting about that." Kingsley smirked. "Really it's not a very good record for the all powerful one is it?"

"I think he wants answers more than anything." Remus said. "If he can figure out how, he can prevent it from happening again."

Bill frowned as Harry noticed that the apparition was becoming clearer indicating Ginny was closer to death.

"Get rid of him already." He burst out angrily. He ignored his sister's attempts to calm him down. "How can you just stand there talking to him when Ginny's dying?"

"I didn't feel like I had a whole lot of options!" Harry shot back meeting the man's eyes defiantly.

"But you can't afford to let Riddle get any stronger either," Moody cut in. "Harder to defeat that way." He listened as Harry gave his opponent an answer to why he might have survived.

"Very wise, Potter." Snape murmured suppressing his reaction to the mention of the boy's mother. "Telling the truth but misleading him at the same time. That is one way to get around a great Legilimens like the Dark Lord."

"Voldemort is really good at reading minds," Sirius whispered when the teen looked confused.

"Do you think he could do that lego-... legi-... thing when he was sixteen?" He asked looking back at his potions professor.

"I have no doubt that he'd already started studying the art. Whether he'd actually accomplished it I do not know." was the surprising answer.

"But how was Harry misleading him?" Ron asked bracing himself for a snide or sarcastic remark.

Snape gave a long-suffering sigh. "By letting the Dark Lord know it was Potter's mother that saved him he is giving the impression that he is not talented. And while I agree that he is mediocre in classes he does seem quite capable of getting out of these types of situations without difficulty."

Ron gaped at the man, surprised he had received a coherent answer and that the man had praised his best friend twice in one conversation. Hermione had to poke him in the side to get his attention back to the book. He snorted at Riddle's claim that there was nothing special to his friend.

"Oh yeah, Harry's nothing special!" Fred crowed. "He's just kind to everyone."

"He's generous to a fault." George spoke up.

"He treats everyone equally, including creatures." Luna added with a serene smile.

"Loyal beyond belief." Hermione grinned at the face her friend was making.

"Make them stop!" The teen mumbled into his godfather's shoulder.

"And still humble!" the man laughed as he waved them silent.

Hermione huffed when the apparition went on the talk about the likeness between the two based on the fact that they were both half bloods. "Well really I don't see how that connects them at all. There are hundreds of half bloods in the wizarding world. And then there are degrees of half blood if you want to get technical. Harry has two magical parents and Tommy, " She hissed the name viciously. "has one." She looked over at her friends. "You are nothing like him Harry and don't you let him talk you into it."

Sirius grinned at her before scoffing when Riddle made another point by mentioning that they could both talk to snakes. "Harry's a parselmouth because you messed up, Tommy-boy, so that's another one against you." He announced as he looked at his grinning godson. He was happy the kid wasn't fixating on the words. "Guess you're nothing like him after all."

The twins smirked at hearing Riddle say that he and Harry looked alike.

"Baldness? Check."

"Slits where nose should be? Check."

"Marble white skin? Check."

"Oh and red eyes, yep all there. You two could be twins Harry." Fred grinned as Sirius prevented the dark haired boy from throwing a pillow.

The laughter died off and tension filled the room one more when Riddle talked about teaching a lesson and matching the powers of the dark lord against the boy who lived.

"Why doesn't Fawkes just flash them out of there?" Emmeline asked desperately. "He can do that can't he?"

"It wouldn't have solved anything," Harry told her. "He would have still been draining Ginny to the point where he would have been able to leave the chamber and we'd had two Voldemorts to deal with. I had to defeat him." he finished matter-of-factly.

"But couldn't you have left to get an adult who would have taken care of it?" She asked almost desperately.

Sirius snorted. "Who are you suggesting help him? The ones that never believe him or the ones that are constantly belittling him?" He shot out causing McGonagall to look ashamed while Snape merely glared.

"He's calling the basilisk." Tonks realized a moment later, listening with horrified realization.

"But why call it?" Charlie asked. "That's not exactly pitting the power of Lord Voldemort against Harry. That's cheating."

Bill rolled his eyes at his brother. "Cheating aside, it is odd. After all he has the wand. Why not curse him and be done with it?"

"Because he's scared," Moody pointed out. "He'd heard about what happened the first time and doesn't want to chance repeating it."

"Wow Harry!" Tonks gasped dramatically. "How does it feel to have the biggest bad guy in the universe scared of you?"

Harry shook his head. "I wish he were a little more scared and stop coming after me all together." He glanced anxiously at his godfather as the statue began to open.

"Now would be a good time to hide, Mr. Potter." McGonagall suggested, her voice trembling. Sirius moaned low in his throat while Tonks clutched at Remus. All three were holding their breath.

Ron's voice was hoarse as he told of Fawkes taking off and Harry's inner pleas for the bird to come back.

"I doubt he can take on the basilisk but I wish he hadn't left, if only for the fact that he gave you comfort." Arthur sighed. He could imagine how scared the little twelve year old had been.

Harry looked up at his godfather. He felt very safe cocooned within the man's arms and wished he could return the favor. The man was shaking so much his teeth were chattering. "I love you, Siri." he whispered into the man's ear.

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut. "I love you too pup. That is exactly why I'm having such a hard time hearing about you being attacked by a giant snake."

"So don't listen?" The kid suggested knowing what was coming up was going to be so much worse.

"Tried that," The man admitted. "It's like the words are being shouted into my brain." He nearly bit his tongue in half at hearing that Riddle laughed while his godson groped around blindly.

"I'll kill him." Remus promised his voice tight. "I'll tear him apart limb by limb, piece by piece and I'll enjoy every moment of it." He smiled grimly.

"Move Harry move." Emmeline cried. She covered her face with her free hand, leaning into Kingsley and pulling Neville against her with her other arm.

McGonagall clutched her chest and motioned for Snape to hand her a Calming Draught. He handed one over willingly, looking as if he could use one himself. He winced when the boy was smashed into the wall.

"No!" Molly shouted coming out of her drug induced trance. She pushed herself off the couch intending to check the boy for injuries to reassure herself. Her husband caught her before she could stand.

"He doesn't need you right now dear." He murmured. He needed to where Sirius was running his hands over the teen.

"Harry!" Hermione cried in shock when her friend opened his eyes enough to see what was happening. She launched herself at the teen smacking what she could reach. "That-was-an-_extremely_-foolish-move! You could have been killed in an _instant_!"

"Hermione!" Ron gasped dropping the book to haul the girl into his arms. "He had to. He couldn't _not_ know what was going on."

"He could have died." She burst into tears and turned, throwing her arms around the startled boy.

"Er, Fred, George... a little help please?" he pleaded.

George gave a shaky smile. "Sure." He picked up the book and turned to the correct page.

"Not what I meant." Ron grumbled as he awkwardly patted his friend's back.

The twin gave him a half smirk before reading about the snake being distracted by the phoenix.

"Oh no!" Luna moaned hanging onto Charlie. "Fawkes is going to get eaten!"

"Shhh its okay," he comforted. "Fawkes wasn't hurt. Professor Dumbledore can tell you that's he's sleeping in his office right now."

"What's he doing though?" Kingsley asked shakily. "He can't think he's going to lure that thing away from Harry."

Fred sat up to peer over his twin's shoulder. "Fawkes injured the basilisk?" A note of hope entered his voice.

"Son of a bitch," Remus swore as Tonks dug her nails into his arm. "Dora" he winced again "Fawkes took out the eyes. It'll be okay."

"How do you know?" she demanded fiercely, digging her nails in a third time.

"Because he's sitting next to me and if the eyes were still there he wouldn't be." He retorted, turning her so that she could see the teen.

"Oh," she looked up at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

As one the entire room relaxed making Harry extremely nervous. He knew the worst was still to come and he was pretty sure everyone thought the danger was past.

"I don't believe the danger is gone just yet..." Dumbledore told them softly sending Harry a piercing look.

"But he'll be able to see what he's doing now." Bill spoke up. "That evens the odds a little bit."

_'Evens the odds?'_ Snape mouthed. _He's facing a twenty foot snake and Riddle's still in the room with him_. He thought looking around at the smiling faces in disgust. He barely kept his expression blank when the boy began pleading for help.

Sirius choked. "You're actually asking for help?" he asked amazed, laughing to release the tension. He made to set the teen next him, knowing the kid must be mortified practically sitting on his lap like he was.

"I'm comfortable." Harry whined tightening his grip. "Besides Remus took my seat."

The two Marauders exchanged surprised looks. "Who am I to argue with that?" the animagus murmured secretly pleased and slightly worried. He listened as his godson got ahold of the sorting hat while evading the snake's tail.

"You're fighting a giant snake and you decide to put on a hat? What were you thinking, boy?" Moody demanded.

"The hat talked to me during the sorting. I thought maybe it would have some advice on how to kill the snake or fight Riddle," Harry pointed out not taking offense. He had to admit that it did sound ridiculous.

"It makes sense Alastor." Kingsley told him. "Smart too. I'm sure that hat holds a lot of information"

"Not just information," Ron murmured into Hermione's ear before they both realized they were still clinging to each other. Hermione jumped out of his arms with a gasp and a bright red blush.

"No way. No... bloody... way." George breathed as he started at the next lines. Fred quickly read over his shoulder.

"Merlin's dirty underwear!" he swore. "Harry, you bloody prat! What'd you do with it?"

"Fredrick!" Molly admonished "Perhaps you could keep from swearing long enough to tell us what happens!" He quickly described the sword that had fallen out of the hat.

Charlie's face broke into a wide smile. "Boys, I don't blame you for the swearing. That's just amazing."

"If I'm not mistaken that's no ordinary sword," Bill's eyebrows had risen into his hairline but he refused to say anything more, much to the annoyance of his siblings.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall barked. "Just what exactly are you planning to do with that sword?"

Harry exchanged an amused look with his best friend. "Nothing important." He assured her with a straight face. She huffed at his innocent look.

"Tommy-boy's starting to sound a little desperate," Charlie said smugly. He did feel a twinge of sadness that the basilisk was going to end up dead, after all it was a magnificent specimen. He would give anything to have been able to study it, in a controlled environment of course.

George continued reading as Harry's thoughts gave a very detailed description of the snake's mouth as it twisted around to get him.

"Do you always have to be so graphic?" Emmeline squeaked as she snapped her eyes shut in fear.

"For once I agree with her," Sirius moaned burying his face in the messy hair. All his earlier relief was gone as he pictured his tiny godson facing off against the monster with a sword. Though it did make quite the portrait.

"Um, is the tongue able to do any damage?" Neville asked as the adults all froze.

"I'm sure the venom on the surface can no doubt burn but it has no way of penetrating the skin." Snape answered finally.

"I don't think it caught me, Nev." Harry called out. He certainly didn't remember pain in any spot other than his arm thought that was enough to have him tensing as he remembered. He listened as the book told of him driving the sword into the creature's mouth.

There were stunned gasps then shouted congratulations as everyone exclaimed their amazement. Cheers were heard around the room.

"This sounds a lot better than the 'I killed the snake with the sword' bit you told us!" Ron crowed.

"That's simply incredible. Good job Harry." Remus told him looking worn out.

"What's wrong pup?" Sirius asked, seeing Harry grimace.

"George, you might want to read the next part." The teen called out burying his face in his godfather's chest.

"Oh... uh, sure." The twin called back, silently scanning the lines. He paled dramatically.

"Oi!" he called out sharply to get everyone's attention. He hurried to tell them of the fang embedded in the youngster's arm.

"Basilisk venom is one of the deadliest venoms in the world. It only takes a matter of seconds to work." Snape informed them with a horrified look on his face.

"But then how's Harry alive today?" Bill whispered clutching a whimpering Ginny tight to his chest. "It doesn't seem possible."

"Well I am the Boy-Who-Lived, through everything apparently..." Harry quipped wincing as he received several heated glares.

"Bloody hell mate. You didn't mention this part!" Ron whispered.

"Really it's not so bad as all this." Harry assured them looking around. Dumbledore was looking graver than he'd ever seen him, the lines of his face standing out in stark relief. McGonagall was hanging onto his arm once more in tears. Moody had both eyes pinned on him giving Harry the urge to cover himself from the penetrating look. Kingsley and Neville were looking perplexed and sad as they tried in vain to comfort the woman between them. Tonks was clinging to a visibly enraged Remus.

Harry turned to look at his godfather, becoming alarmed when the man didn't seem to be breathing. "Erm, George you might want to continue?" he pleaded.

"I'm not sure I can," The twin said faintly swallowing hard. In a low voice he told the group of the white hot pain that was spreading and how Harry's vision had gone foggy so that Fawkes was only a scarlet blur.

Charlie rubbed a hand down his face as he relaxed slightly. He knew what the bird was capable of. Close by Snape slumped in his seat.

_Detention Potter!_ He lashed out silently._ For scaring ten years off my life. _ He felt some satisfaction that the sixteen year old dark lord didn't seem to realize what the phoenix was capable of.

"How cruel that he's taunting you while you're dying!" Tonks moaned too upset to realize what that last statement had meant. "Why can't he just leave you alone?"

"Harry!" Hermione moaned covering her ears with her hands as the book described what death felt like.

"You can't do anything by half can you mate?" Ron said shakily. He was shocked at how close to the afterlife his friend had come and yet he'd never said anything. He gritted his teeth when Riddle taunted his friend about dying alone and forsaken by everyone.

"We hadn't forsaken him!" Neville spoke up angrily. "Just because you don't have any friends doesn't mean that Harry's anything like you. He has friends and family that care about him, that are crying for him and that would mourn him if he did die."

"Well said, Mr. Longbottom." Dumbledore praised quietly.

Bill hissed in deepening anger at hearing the claim that Harry had been defeated by the dark lord. "Tommy boy didn't defeat him, it was the basilisk that caught him and only after Harry had killed it!"

"And I've never challenged him. The stupid prat keeps coming after me." Harry mumbled as he stared worriedly at his godfather. He felt the shudder go through the man when George recited his thoughts about the dying part not being so bad.

"Not-so-_bad_?" Sirius asked suddenly, his voice strangled. He carefully pried the kid's arms away and lifted him off his lap. Standing up he pushed the boy into his seat before almost running from the room, slamming the door hard enough to shake the wall.

Harry gazed after him in shock before turning to look at Remus, flinching away at the visible anger that was coming off the man in waves.

"Harry..." the werewolf growled.

Eyes wide the teen scooted away slowly, climbing over his friends until he reached the end of the couch. "I'm , uh, going to go check on him-" he decided, before running for the door and up the stairs. Once there he followed the sounds to the first floor drawing room.

He stopped in the middle of the room in confusion, watching as his godfather paced in front of the fireplace, great sobs shaking his frame as he cried. "I can't change." He whispered brokenly. "Why can't I change? It doesn't hurt this much when I'm a dog. I don't want to hurt like this again!" He sank to the hearth, covering his head with his arms. "He died, just like James he died-..." he repeated over and over.

Harry moved until he was kneeling in front of the man. "No, I'm here. I'm fine, I didn't die. I was saved. Fawkes healed me. There was no harm done." Slowly but surely he got his arms around the distraught man.

They sat that way for several minutes before Sirius was able to draw a shuddering breath. "That was one of the worst things I've ever had to visualize," he said thickly. "You, young man, are in so much trouble." He declared pulling the kid into a tight hug.

Harry sighed in relief that his godfather didn't seem to hate him. "When am I not?" he dared to tease, yelping when the man suddenly stood and delivered a sharp smack to his bottom.

"I mean it Harry." Sirius said looking at him sternly as he wiped his eyes. "First the spiders and now this? I think we both know how our discussion is going to end." Harry nodded, hiding his blush in his godfather's chest as he continued to hold onto the man.

"Later though right?" He asked quietly. "I think there's still one more chapter left to get through."

"Oh merlin." The man moaned, sinking into a chair and pulling his godson down with him. Harry tensed, wondering if the man was going to turn him over his knee right there. "You still have to face Tommy boy." Sirius continued, oblivious to the kid's thoughts.

Harry relaxed and took the opportunity to snuggle into the embrace without the embarrassment of others watching. "The bad part's over." He assured him.

"It better be..." Sirius's reply was cut off as the door was thrown open and an enraged Remus stalked in. In two strides he was across the room, his hand closing around the teen's upper arm in a punishing grip. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he was hauled up until he was forced onto his tip toes and shook like a rag doll.

A brief flash of fear lit up his eyes before anger overcame him and he began to struggle only to be shook again.

"How could you be so reckless, so foolish?" Remus demanded shaking him hard. "Don't you see what you're doing to him?" Eyes gleaming yellow, his teeth barred, he loomed over the pale boy. "Sirius….

"Is furious at the treatment he is receiving from you!" Sirius interrupted with steel in his voice as he jumped up. He pried the werewolf's grip from the thin arm and pushed the taller man back. "Moony is out of control Remus. Get a hold of him before you do permanent damage."

Remus growled low in his throat as he pushed back. "Think about Harry Remus." Sirius hissed standing firm. "Think about where he spent ten years of his life and think about how you're acting."

"He needs to be punished Sirius." Remus growled though he couldn't resist looking at the trembling boy.

"He will be punished for putting his life in danger, not for upsetting me." The dog animagus answered. "And it'll be up to me to punish him, not you. You're acting worse than Dursley Remus and its only going to make Harry hate you."

Realization dawned in the yellow eyes before horror took over. "What have I done?" he croaked, backing away. "I'm sorry." He cried before swiftly leaving the room.

"Harry?" Sirius asked gently as he turned around. He was dismayed to see the kid standing with his back against the wall, his expressive green eyes burning with anger. "Shh pup, it's okay," he cooed slowly reaching out a hand.

"Leave me alone." Harry demanded in a harsh whisper as the angry gaze latched onto his godfather.

"No" Sirius corrected gently. He watched as shock replaced the anger and he reached out to support the trembling body. "Breathe." He murmured. They stood there for several minutes as they both calmed down. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." The kid answered rubbing absently at his arm. "I'm just shocked I guess. I mean I would expect that kind of behavior from Snape but not Remus..."

Sirius sighed. "He's become as protective of me as I am of you. I really should have expected something like this." He sighed looking at the open doorway.

Harry took in the pale face and red eyes and was reminded of why they were in there in the first place. "Sirius, are you okay?" He asked cautiously, inching forward.

"Not in the slightest." The man answered truthfully. He held his hand out in invitation, cursing silently when the teen hesitated before reaching for it. The last thing he wanted was his godson afraid of him. "Are you?"

"Not in the slightest," Harry parroted back.

"We should probably get back then." Sirius sighed after they'd been silent for a minute.

Harry nodded jerkily. "Everyone will be worried."

Together they headed back for the reading room, Harry lagging further behind with each step. "Wait." He called as they reached their destination. He was eyeing the door with distrust and no small amount of anger.

"Harry I know it's hard for you to trust adults and know that we're not going to hurt you. Merlin knows there are plenty of adults in there who have caused you harm at one time or another." Sirius told him not turning around. "But I want you to think about who else is in there. Your best friends. Do you think Ron and Hermione are going to let anyone hurt you? What about Fred and George? Not even their own mother scares them. And Neville, Luna, or Ginny?"

"I'm not sitting next to him," came the angry whisper that made the man's heart constrict painfully.

"Don't blame you. I don't fancy it much myself..." He waited a moment. "Though Ron and Hermione, being such good friends of yours I'm sure they would move over without asking questions."

"Yeah they would," Harry agreed giving a sound of assent when his godfather asked him if he was ready.

Sirius gave a sneer worthy of his mother as he spotted the werewolf slumped on the couch, Tonks hovering with a concerned look. He stood still allowing his godson to hurry past to the other end of the seating arrangement. A hissed word had the two teens sliding over without comment.

"Harry." Dumbledore began gravely once everyone was seated. His eyes were flickering between the two Marauders. "Why didn't you tell me that you come so close to dying?"

Harry shrugged not meeting anyone's eyes. "It didn't matter," he mumbled, his voice hoarse as he clenched his hands together.

"Didn't matter?" Snape asked shocked. "How in Merlin's name do you think your life doesn't matter?"

Sirius hissed at the tone as he settled on the arm of the couch next to his godson. "Gee, Snape, I don't know. Maybe because he was brought up to believe that his life was worth nothing, that he was a nuisance, a burden, and that his family would be happier if he was dead!" He barked out harshly. "And I'm sure your attitude and treatment of him at school didn't help. Now Harry's near-fatal incident is no longer open for discussion. Read George!"

Snape set back in shock having never thought about the situation from that point of view. He had always seen the father, never the victim. Now he looked and was shocked at the miserable face half hidden behind his friends' robes. The animagus was watching them with a concerned gaze while shooting angry looks at the werewolf.

"Um, sure," George mumbled lifting the book as he shot worried looks at his friend and honorary brother, cheering slightly as Fawkes healed him.

Emmeline bit her kip to keep from speaking. She was very doubtful that the phoenix tears had been able to eradicate all traces of the venom. After all it had had a good minute to spread. She was interested and worried about possible long term side effects it might have on the young man. She smiled grimily when Riddle finally realized what was happening.

"Well, we can definitely say that Tommy-boy is not as smart as we give him credit for." Kingsley commented, his levity falling flat in the tension filled room.

Sirius shifted when Riddle raised the wand and he shot a look at his godson. "I thought you said the bad parts were done?" He murmured.

Harry relieved several people in the room when he rolled his eyes at the man. "It's a very anticlimactic ending." He assured him.

"I really don't understand that bird," Bill sighed. "Yeah, he knew what he was doing when he brought the sorting hat I guess. Harry did pull the sword out of it but why bring him the diary when Voldemort's got the wand trained on him? It's not like the diary's going to create a shield."

"Think boy!" Moody barked. "Riddle came out of the diary. Destroy that and he might just be able to destroy Riddle."

Bills eyes opened wide in realization. "But what's he's going to use to destroy the book with?"

"The same thing that almost destroyed him," the old auror answered grimly, nodding for George to continue.

"Good instincts," Kingsley murmured- amazed that someone could come back from a life and death experience and within seconds have the presence of mind to act. He gazed admirably at the huddled form wondering what could subdue that stubborn nature when death hadn't been able to.

Sirius frowned at the screaming diary as a memory tugged at the edge of his conscious, one from long ago. A story told by his father to two repulsed boys who were forced to listen. He growled as the thought sped away.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, his green eyes curious. "What's wrong?"

The dog animagus forced himself to relax. "Just wishing I could have been the one to make him scream like that." he said winking.

He was awarded with a faint smile. "Next time you can do it."

George was grinning as he told of Riddle disappearing and Ginny waking.

"Oh thank goodness!" Molly breathed as the Weasley boys cheered.

"It wasn't exactly the sight I expected to wake up to." Ginny said blushing at her reaction in the book.

"Though I'm sure one that featured in your dreams many times since." Fred muttered under his breath. He and George chuckled as she narrowed her eyes at them.

Charlie burst out laughing. "How big of a shock was it to think Harry had killed that big snake?"

"I was shocked that there was a snake there at all, never mind that Harry had killed it." She told him, kicking him lightly in the leg when he continued to laugh.

George's own chuckles faded as he read about his sister's fear.

"You'd been through a traumatic experience and you're worried about getting expelled?" Emmeline asked in shock.

"I don't think people realize how much Hogwarts comes to mean to its students." Hermione said softly as she gazed at her friend. She knew he considered the castle his home.

"And it was probably easier to think about that than the possibility that she could actually be arrested." Neville pointed out quietly. He smiled at his dorm mates when they reunited and Harry assured Ron he had Ginny.

"That was probably the best thing I'd heard all year," The red head said fervently. "Didn't really think I'd be seeing either of them again..." he paused as he remembered that he almost hadn't heard from Harry, that he'd been a breath away from not leaving the chamber at all. He blushed at how stupid he sounded when he asked where the bird had come from.

"It's not like I'd ever met it before," Ron reminded them before the twins could begin making fun. "And it certainly hadn't gone past me to get to him."

"No, he'd flamed in." Harry reminded them. "Ron would have had no idea that he'd come to help."

Bill raised an eyebrow when Harry asked about Lockhart. "Forgot all about that git. Should just leave his worthless hide down there."

"Bill that's not nice!" his mother admonished.

"Mum, he tried a memory charm on both the boys," He reminded her. "He's dangerous."

"Not anymore!" Ron snorted with a wide grin. Harry couldn't help but smiling with him.

"Well." Tonks said, a grin lighting her face as she heard the man's fate. "It couldn't have been more deserved. I hope it wasn't easily reversed."

Hermione shook her head. "He's still in St. Mungo's. We saw him there Christmas day."

"Might have to visit him soon." Sirius muttered. "I've heard dogs can do wonders for improving a patient's mood."

Emmeline rolled her eyes with a fond smile. "I highly doubt the care dogs bite the patients."

He shrugged unconcerned. "I have no doubt that he will provoke me." He said winking at his godson who grinned in return.

Charlie gasped when Fawkes offered his tail feathers to the boy "No way! That bird must really be fond of you Harry, to agree to carry all of you." He said causing Harry to blush.

Kingsley chuckled when Harry explained to his friend that Fawkes wasn't an ordinary bird. "You do realize how much you sounded like Dumbledore there right?"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Unfortunately." He muttered causing McGonagall to look at him sternly.

"That was quite ill mannered Mr. Potter." She reprimanded.

"As was that." Sirius growled so fiercely that everyone except Remus looked at him in shock. The werewolf merely sank deeper into his seat. "No one here has the right to call Harry out for anything! We are not at the school. We are in my house and I am his godfather."

Harry ignored the elderly woman's sputtering as he grinned at godfather. The rest of the group sat in silence wondering what had happened to make the man suddenly so aggressive.

George shrugged and continued reading, describing the feeling of Fawkes magic as he flew them up the pipe and into Myrtle's bathroom.

Bill suddenly stood up and headed straight for Harry, not noticing the way the kid tensed up as he watched him warily, or the way Sirius tensed and prepared to intervene. "Thank you." He said kneeling down and taking the teen's hands into his. "Thank you for saving my sister. I can never repay you for that. But know that I will always have your back when ever you need it." The red head said fervently.

Harry blushed and tried to tell him it wasn't necessary when he was suddenly pulled off the couch as a pair of burly arms encircled him from behind. "That goes for me too." Charlie said as he tightened the hug.

Tonks laughed at the look on Harry's face as the two men returned to their seat. "That's the price that comes with being a hero." She told him.

"Not that we should be encouraging that type of behavior." Snape muttered as he glared at the two red heads.

George winked at the red faced savior as he continued to read, his voice gleeful as he told them of Myrtle's offer to share the bathroom.

Sirius managed to turn his laughter into a rough cough, vowing to tease his godson mercilessly over this later. The others in the room took their cue from him, struggling to hide their own mirth.

Everyone was relieved when the group made their way to McGonagall's office, signaling the end of the chapter.


	39. Dobby's reward

See chapter one for warnings and disclaimers. Last chapter of book 2!

Happy reading.

* * *

><p>"Umm should we finish the book or take a break?" Fred asked as he looked around at the worn out and worry filled faces. "There's only one more chapter to go."<p>

"Perhaps we should wait and give certain people time to talk." Tonks suggested looking directly at Remus. He hunched his shoulders as he kept his gaze firmly on the floor. She sighed in frustration.

"No." Hermione spoke up decisively. She knew her friend was angry about something and would need time to cool down. She sent a glare at the werewolf not liking the guilty look on his face. "The best thing would be to finish this book and have a little down time. We can start the next one in the morning." Ron nodded as he pressed his shoulder against his friend's in support.

"But." Emmeline started, the tension levels in the room making her stomach upset.

"I think the last thing we need is to drag this out any further." Sirius pointed out gruffly. "Lets just finish the damn thing."

"Yeah," Fred agreed looking at his own family. He couldn't help agreeing that the sooner this book was behind them the better it would be for his sister and his parents. He read out the title in a clear voice.

"The elf is going to get rewarded after all its attempts to hurt you?" Bill asked in disbelief.

Hermione growled as she latched onto her friend's arm protectively. "Dobby tried to help in the only way he knew how. Its not his fault he wasn't allowed to come out and say it.""

Ron nodded. "It took a lot of guts for him to try to deceive the Malfoys that way."

"Dobby's my friend." Harry spoke up quietly, the firmness of his voice silencing any further protests. He listened as their little group entered his head of house's office covering in muck and slime.

"Quite a bit of blood too." McGonagall said faintly as she recalled the scene.

"I'm sure most of it came from the basilisk." Moody pointed out gruffly. "The blood poured down from the hole the kid made." Sirius and Snape briefly made eye contact, silently acknowledging that not all the blood came from that monster.

Fred's voice quieted as he described his parents flinging themselves on Ginny.

"How could we not?" Arthur asked faintly as Molly looked like she was going repeat the action. "We'd just been told that she was dead."

"A little premature when none of the adults had attempted to find her." Tonks bit out sarcastically.

"How could we attempt when we had no idea where to begin?" Snape shot back, scowling heavily at the girl. He frowned as Dumbledore was described as beaming as he watched the scene.

"YOU WERE THERE?" Sirius roared causing Harry to jump slightly. The shout had been right in his ear.

"I had come with Molly and Arthur. I had no idea the boys were entering the chamber." The headmaster defended himself as he eyed the protective adults warily.

"Thanks goodness Fawkes is smarter than you." The furious but hollow words caused Sirius to snap his head around and Harry to glare. Tonks just smirked at the man next to her.

Bill's eyebrows rose as his mum asked how they had saved Ginny. "I know you just had a shock but that seems very out of character." He couldn't resist smiling as Ginny let out a slight chuckle.

"And how exactly did you expect me to act?" His mother asked pretending to be upset though her sons could see the twitching of her lips.

"Where have you been? What _have_ you been doing? Why are you covered in blood?" Fred shouted in a good imitation of his mother causing an outbreak of laughter. Even Harry was chuckling as he and Ron exchanged looks.

Moody frowned when Harry hesitated before giving his explanation. "Why?" He demanded giving the teen an accessing look.

"You should be proud of what you accomplished." Kingsley added, knowing from what he had heard that the kid was anything but.

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't looking forward to the interrogation that was coming." He colored a bit at the looks he got when the book said he told them everything.

"More like less than half." McGonagall muttered.

Emmeline had a look of astonishment on her face. "Let me get this straight. You let him stand there, covered in blood, and you didn't even attempt to check him out or get him help?" She looked horrified.

Sirius moved restlessly wanting to assure himself that his godson was okay and wishing he could hex the professors who were supposed to protect the kid. It was his bad luck that he couldn't do either. He settled for giving them his fiercest glare.

McGonagall was looking uncomfortable as she turned to the headmaster. Dumbledore took his time in answering. "I'm sure Harry would have told us if he'd been injured any longer."

"Do you?" Tonks asked quietly. "After what we just heard do you really think he would have volunteered that he needed medical assistance?"

The words caused the aging man to frown. "I admit I hadn't expected that."

"Besides he shouldn't have had to speak up." Charlie hissed. "You're the adults, the ones that are supposed to be looking out for him."

"And what about Ginny?" Bill added hugging the girl in his arms. "Shouldn't she have been sent to the hospital wing immediately?"

"I'm probably going to regret saying this," Tonks made a face. "But why isn't Snape there? He would have been snarky about it but he would have at least had some potions on him."

"I was busy elsewhere." She received a sneer. "Someone had to brew the Mandrake potion." He answered sourly thinking how much the headmaster had kept from him

Fred had a frown on his face as he continued telling how Harry told about hearing the voice and how Hermione had figured out what it was.

"Hearing about how she figured it out with almost no clues makes the feat even more impressive." Dumbledore pointed out.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend teasingly. "You didn't stress my brilliant mind and quick thinking?"

He shrugged, his eyes shining as he grinned at his friend. "I didn't think I needed to. It's an unstated fact that you're a genius."

Ron snorted. "Suck up." He whispered before the three cracked up, lightening everyone's spirits. He shot a quick look at his parents when in the book Harry went on to mention the forest trip to meet the spiders.

"I think all of us missed the importance of that statement." Arthur said dryly.

"That actually made me feel pretty bad." Ron spoke up hesitantly. "You didn't even blink when he said that and you know of my fear so I just thought that you didn't care about me, that Ginny was more important."

"Oh Ronnie, no that wasn't it all." Molly assured him, getting up to look him in the eye and smooth down his hair. "I swear I didn't hear a word that was said in that office, but I should have and for that I'm sorry."

Ron shrugged but he couldn't hide his pleased smile. "It's okay mum. Ginny almost died. We were all a little emotional." He grunted as his mother folded him into a hug.

"She did but you also had a very traumatic experience down there which we failed to realize." Arthur told him before motioning for Fred to continue.

Harry's explanation continued with the realization that Myrtle had been the previous victim and finding out that the entrance was in her bathroom.

"But wouldn't Dumbledore have known that Myrtle was the first victim?" Neville wondered.

"I did indeed know but had no reason to think she had any knowledge of the chamber itself." He answered.

"And didn't think it was worth his time asking her obviously." Moody sent a glare at his one time friend. His glare switched to Mcgonagall when she prompted the boy to continued while admonishing him for the number of rules he had broken.

"Really that's what you're concerned about?" Tonks asked in disbelief.

Fred shook his head. "She can't help that. It's ingrained in her to point out how much they've messed up." He sent her a cheeky grin before turning back to the book. Harry's explanation trailed off as he came to the events inside the chamber and Ginny's involvement.

Hermione snorted. "Harry's feeling noble again."

"Hey I was just trying to spare her any more trouble." He scowled at her playfully.

"And the correct term in this situation is gentleman." Tonks teased, trying to ignore Remus's stiff form beside her. "Only a gentleman would think to spare her feelings." She continued causing the boy in question to blush.

George gave Harry a grateful smile after hearing how he worried that Ginny would be expelled.

"Of course we wouldn't expel her Mr. Potter." McGonagall huffed. "She did nothing wrong."

"Hagrid was expelled when people thought he'd opened the chamber." Harry pointed out. "Why wouldn't I think the same would happen to Ginny?"

"The boy has a point." Kingsley murmured. He frowned in distaste when Dumbledore choose to step in at that moment causing a spurt of gratitude from the boy.

"Did you check?" Bill asked. "When all this happened did you actually make sure he was in Albania?"

"I did." The old man nodded. "I knew with the first attack that he had to be involved but I had no idea how." He gave a faint smile at how relieved the boy was at his words.

"It's always a relief when someone trusts you and believes you." Harry murmured to his friends. "It happens so rarely." Ron nodded in agreement while Hermione laid her head on the dark haired teen's shoulder.

"It certainly wasn't something I'd been expecting to hear." Arthur said gravely when his own reaction was read out. "It's hard to think of any of our children possessed, much less by him."

"I still don't understand how that's possible." Kingsley spoke up. "He put more than memories into that book to have it act the way it did."

"Indeed he did." Dumbledore said softly infuriating several people when he didn't elaborate.

Fred growled as he read the old mans words of admiration for the student Riddle had been.

Sirius scoffed. "You sound like Olivander, admiring him."

"Evil he may be Sirius but he truly was a remarkable student. One I fear continued his studies far after school."

Neville shuddered. "That makes me feel better." He said sarcastically. He listened as the headmaster explained to the Weasley parents that Riddle was Voldemort.

"Other than those in this room no one knows that bit of information." Kingsley remarked. "We really need to do something about letting people know."

"It might make him less of a boogieman to people." Hermione commented. "They build him up so much in their minds just because they are afraid to say his name." Harry bit his tongue to keep from pointing out that she'd only been saying the name for a couple of months.

"Unfortunately Mrs. Granger he will always be a monster to us, for the sheer number of people he has killed." McGonagall reminded them.

Sirius tilted his head as Dumbledores words about the mad man's experiments triggered a faint memory. He groaned inwardly. Just once he wished he had paid more attention to his father's teachings. He made a face, knowing he'd be spending the majority of the night in the library.

He turned back to the book as Ginny admitted writing in the diary and Arthur took her to task.

"Dad." Fred and George as they stared at their father in shock.

Charlie was frowning. "That was probably not the best time to start scolding. She was pretty traumatized already.

Arthur nodded sadly. "I know. I felt so bad afterward. But it was just so shocking to hear especially after the stories I've told." Bill nodded having had the same reaction.

"You still should have been suspicious of it." He murmured to the girl in his arms. She nodded knowing that she did have some fault in what had happened.

Emmeline's lips thinned as Dumbledore instructed them to take Ginny to the hospital wing. "She should have gone at the beginning." She muttered rebelliously under her breath. She couldn't believe the irresponsibly of the educators in the room. She shot the furious look at the man when he mentioned there would be no punishment for even bringing up the word.

"I would think she'd already been punished." Tonks muttered. "Being possessed, kidnapped, and almost killed should have been enough."

"I needed to hear Professor Dumbledore actually say the words." Ginny informed them. "I felt a lot better after he said that."

Kingsley shook his head when the senile old man prescribed a mug of hot chocolate. "Dreamless sleep would have probably been a better option." He muttered.

"Never doubt the power of chocolate." Luna said brightly. "It has seroantites which improves mood and decreases the instinctual need to fight."

"A certain werewolf needs to increase his dose." Sirius grumbled under his breath, knowing his friend would be the only one to hear. His expression lightened at hearing that the petrified students were waking.

"Odd coincidence that everything came to a head all at the same time." Moody pointed out.

"Not really if you think about it. Voldemort knew he had to act that night. No doubt he knew his victims would be cured and there was a chance that one would mention the basilisk." Emmeline pointed out sensibly.

"Still mighty suspicious." The grizzled man grumbled.

Fred had a smile on his face as he continued with Ron exclaiming brightly that Hermione was okay.

"You sounded awfully happy about that." She said quietly, blushing at the looks they were receiving.

"Of course I was. It wasn't the same without you." He retorted causing her to smile warmly.

"I was happy too." Harry spoke up dryly from the other side. He joined the twins in laughing when they broke apart.

Fred continued reading as Dumbledore sent McGonagall to prepare for the feast.

"A feast?" Sirius asked shocked. "How about a good night's sleep?" He didn't notice everyone that had known him as a teenager sending him incredulous looks.

George had gasped. "Did I just hear a marauder turn down a feast?" He pretended to faint.

"Would you enjoy a feast if you'd gone through what they'd endured?" He shot back. "What's the sense of having a party if you're not going to enjoy it?"

Fred breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I thought you were going to the dark side for a moment." He sent a smirk at the two boys as their head of house's parting words left them fearing punishment.

"I shouldn't be shocked you sound surprised there. Any other student would have been quaking in their shoes expecting to be expelled." Snape grumbled, though he didn't look as angry as he would have a couple days ago.

"They were heroes Severus." Dumbledore reminded him.

"And how many times did they almost die?" He shot back. "We could have had three dead students instead of just one."

"We are very fortunate that they didn't' die." Several people gasped at the blasé way the headmaster said the words.

"No thanks to you." Snape snorted disgusted at the older man's attitude. "By condoning their methods next time they may very well die and more of them too. You know there will be a next time."

Bill looked over feeling conflicted. Strangely enough he agreed with everything Snape had said. Not that he wanted to see his brother expelled but some discouragement might have been needed. On the other hand if they hadn't gone Ginny would have died. He grimaced thankful he wasn't the parent in this case.

Snape just shook his head when the boys were rewarded while Emmeline and Tonks shared unhappy looks. "Once again Gryffindor is given special points." The former Ravenclaw pointed out.

"They did save a student from death and the school from closing." Charlie reminded them, gloating slightly.

"Of course we aren't trying to distract from that." Tonks choose her words carefully, aware of the number of lions in the room at the moment. "It's just really not fair to the students that work hard to earn their points the normal way and aren't given the opportunities the boys were."

"They weren't given the opportunities." Bill protested. "They searched out the clues and put them together. They did earn those points."

"Two hundred points each really is quite excessive." Remus said quietly, startling everyone.

"He had to give them that many." Snape sneered. "Otherwise his precious lions wouldn't have won as they were quite far behind."

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Who's to say how many points they should have received for saving the life of a student and keeping the school from closing?" She pushed her own doubts aside as she listened to Dumbledore address Lockhart for the first time.

"Surely you aren't just noticing the prat?" Sirius snorted in disbelief.

"Oh no, I just didn't believe he was important enough to interrupt young Mr. Potter's story." Dumbledore assured him, eyes twinkling.

"Now isn't that completely the truth." Tonks mumbled glancing at Remus playfully. He ignored her having retreated back into his shell. She sighed before turning back to the book where Ron was trying to explain Lockhart's accident.

"It wasn't an accident." Bill pointed out quickly. He didn't want his brother blaming himself for what had happened. "Pure self defense. The git tried to charm you first."

Ron nodded solemnly his thoughts on the accidental meeting at St. Mungo's earlier in the week.

Fred could hardly read he was laughing so hard when the DADA professor guessed that he was completely hopeless as a professor.

"I really like this version of the git." Sirius said with a chuckle. He didn't bother getting angry when the headmaster didn't seem surprised with what the man had attempted to do.

"So you knew? That he used memory charms?" Kingsley asked in shock. "And you still hired him?"

"I did not know until Severus accessed his memories. Though I can't say I was surprised." Dumbledore admitted.

Emmeline shook her head in disgust. "And yet you still hired him."

"I had to have someone. According to the school charter the position has to be filled or I could lose my place as headmaster."

"Or the ministry could have taken over and placed someone." Neville shuddered in disgust.

"What do you have to say to Harry that couldn't be said in front of Ron?" Sirius asked suspiciously after the headmaster asked the red head to escort the professor to the infirmary.

"Nothing I'm sure. I just felt Harry might be more comfortable not talking in front of his friend."

"And it still escapes your notice that Harry needs to be seen by the nurse." Emmeline pointed out, Molly and Tonks nodding angrily.

"I wasn't sure if I should leave you." Ron admitted

"That's because you're a good friend Ron." Hermione told him bringing a flush to the redhead's cheeks. "And you knew Harry needed comfort and care instead of an interrogation."

Fred continued reading, throwing over a curious look at the dark haired boy for his nervousness.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't know what else he could have wanted to talk about." He explained. He listened as in the book Dumbledore told him that the loyalty he had shown the man was what had brought Fawkes to him.

Tonks snorted out a laugh. "Sounds to me like you were trying to save face. You've already admitted to us that you didn't even know that Fawkes had gone to his aid."

"I admit I was quite confused. I couldn't figure out how Fawkes knew Harry was in trouble other than they had formed a connection." He admitted looking disgruntled.

"So instead of telling him that, which could have made him feel a whole lot better, he used the opportunity to build himself up in the kid's eyes." Kingsley murmured to his seat mate in disgust.

Charlie huffed when Riddle was brought up and instead of reassuring the traumatized boy Dumbledore prodded what Harry was feeling. "Why can't just be straight for once."

Bill nodded. "There is a time for teaching and this is not it." He sighed when Harry tried to answer the question by pointing out that he was in Gryffindor.

"I assure you Mr. Potter that there are more differences than just that." McGonagall told him.

He gave her a small smile. "Don't worry Professor. I heard what everyone said last chapter."

"But did you believe it?" Hermione asked half teasing. He stuck his tongue out at her.

Sirius groaned dramatically when the kid's thoughts turned to what the hat had said about Slytherin. "Please tell me we're not going over this again." He asked quirking an eyebrow at his godson. "Slytherin house isn't bad, it just occasionally has some bad people in it. But it's had some really good people too." He continued thinking of his little brother, before the git had joined the evil one.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe coming from you of all people."

Sirius smirked at him. "Please don't think I was including you in with the good."

"Of course not." The potions master drawled. He eyed his employer when the man told the boy that the dark lord had transferred him some of his power to him.

"That's not very reassuring." Bill told him bluntly. "Instead of comforting him that he's not like Voldemort you tell him that he's more connected than he thought. Way to scare the kid."

"Not what you intended to do I'm sure." Charlie hissed sarcastically.

"It made me feel, I dunno, unclean or something." Harry mumbled rubbing his scar. Sirius discretely rubbed a hand down his back.

"Does that mean that Harry could start acting like Voldemort?" Emmeline asked. "Not that I think he's evil." She rushed to say. "But how do we know what all Voldemort gave him?"

She shrank back from the glares of Sirius and Tonks. "That's a horrible thing to tell him." The young auror hissed her hair a scorching red. "Now he's going to sit here worrying about that."

"Besides it's not true." Sirius said fiercely. "Harry's too good, too pure, to have any of Voldemort's characteristics."

"But there is a connection." Harry said looking at the man.

"Just because there's a bridge between two places doesn't mean the two sides speak the same language." Ron huffed. He flushed at everyone's shocked looks. "I can make good points you know."

"And it was a very good one." Hermione beamed at her friend.

Fred gave his brother a brother a proud smile before frowning as the headmaster agreed that Harry would have made a good snake.

"But you have qualities of all the houses." Luna reminded him.

"Indeed. Very few people can be pigeonholed into one house." Dumbledore admitted.

Hermione frowned. "Yet you didn't mention that to Harry at the time."

The reading continued with Fred telling them how Dumbledore claimed that one's choices in life were what made a person before stumbling to a stop at the name inscribed on the sword.

Bill and Charlie exchanged triumphant looks while their twin brothers burst into excited chatter. "Do you still have it Harry?"

Harry shook his head, laughing at their disappointed faces. "I gave it back to Professor Dumbledore. It wasn't mine."

Fred waved away the words. "That wouldn't matter. Possession is nine tenths of the law."

George nodded eagerly. "This was Godric Gryffindor's sword."

"Are you implying you would steal from Hogwarts?" Molly asked in a dangerous voice.

Fred cringed while George tried to look innocent. "Is it stealing if the sword comes to you?"

Dumbledore was chuckling. "They would not have been able to retain possession. The sword would disappear in order to reappear to next person that needed it."

That's hardly the point." Molly huffed sending her sons a warning look.

Remus lifted his head when Dumbledore claimed only a true Gryffindor could use the sword. "I'm not sure if that's true." He said hoarsely. "Not to detract from Harry in any way." He pleaded. "But I do think that sword would come to any worthy student that needed help and asked for it."

Tonks nodded. "I don't see Godric being discriminatory to the other houses. That was Slytherin's job."

"Has anyone from a different house ever pulled the sword Professor?" Neville asked looking at the headmaster.

He shook his head. "To my knowledge it has only been retrieved twice before in memory and both gentlemen belonged to Gryffindor house."

"That's because only Lions put themselves in a situation where it's needed." Snape reminded them dryly.

Fred chuckled in agreement before turning back to the book. Dumbledore told Harry to go to the feast while he wrote to obtain Hagrid's release.

"Excuse me did I hear that right?" Sirius bit out.

Dumbledore looked startled. "I would think you would want Hagrid out of Azkaban."

"Not that." The dog animagus said impatiently. "You're sending Harry to the feast! What about his injuries? Are you not going to do anything about that?"

"He's covered in blood and you've kept him in that office for who knows how long already." Emmeline added glad that others were noticing the lack.

"Maybe you don't care." Sirius bit out. "You got what you needed from him. He's played the hero for you. What do you care if he's suffered?"

"That not fair Sirius." Dumbledore protested softly.

"What's not fair is that my godson had to do your job and then you ignored his needs." The man shouted back.

"I was okay. I didn't need to go." Harry called out hoping to calm everyone down. He didn't particularly want to be in a room full of angry adults. He'd experienced enough drama for one day thank you very much. Sirius opened his mouth to protest before snapping it shut and clenching his teeth.

"I am curious Mr. Potter to know the after effects the Basilisk had on your body." Snape added, his eyes running over the dark haired teen. "You will make yourself available once we have returned to school."

"He will." Sirius promised in a calmer tone. Harry scowled but refrained from saying anything. He tensed when the door to the office was thrown open.

"What now?" Bill moaned.

Emmeline nodded warily. "I thought we were done with all the bad stuff."

"Don't worry." Ron grinned widely. "This is actually good."

"How exactly is Malfoy, a mad Malfoy at that, a good thing?" Arthur asked a moment later, a fuming look on his face.

Harry gave a small smile. "Lets just say that his fine this time was a more permanent one."

"Poor Dobby." Luna murmured at the description of terror on the small creature's face.

Hermione frowned, upset at the treatment the elf was receiving. Harry caught her eye and shook his head, not willing to listen to her stand on elf rights at the moment.

Charlie frowned at hearing about the man's disheveled appearance. "How did he know so fast? It's been what an hour since they came out of the chamber?"

"Someone must have told him, someone that's not a student since they were still confined to their common rooms." Moody said sending a suspicious look at Snape.

He sneered. "Wizards so often forget about the nosiness of portraits. I'm sure one of the ones along the route to the infirmary has some connection with the Malfoys and hurried to report."

Harry made a face at the lack of privacy. "I'm definitely not having portraits anywhere in my house." He declared.

Fred picked up from where he'd left off with Malfoy accusing Dumbledore of returning despite being suspended.

"You should have never left, governors or no governors." Molly said stiffly surprising several people. It was rare to hear her question the headmaster. "Not when students were in danger."

"I had to make a choice between leaving them for a short time or perhaps leaving all together."

"And our daughter was an acceptable sacrifice of that decision?" Author muttered angrily, drawing his wife against his chest. Dumbledore pretended not to hear him.

"Trying to save their own skin." Moody grumbled at hearing that the other governors had sent owls to get the headmaster to return. "They didn't want to be held responsible."

"Arthur does have a lot of influence on the less corrupt side of the ministry." Kingsley gave the man a grin. "There would be a lot of outrage over the death of his daughter." His eye brows rose when Malfoy asked about the attacks being stopped.

"What does he care? I thought he was happy that they were being attacked." Tonks narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Maybe he's just feigning interest." Charlie suggested. "He does have a reputation to protect."

"Or maybe he has a more sinister motive." Sirius suggested sneering. Arthur had to bite his tongue to keep from blurting out the evil truth.

"You're acting like you expect him to know what the diary is." Kingsley realized. Moody's eye had started to gleam while Tonks hissed angrily.

"That evil slimy toad." She listened as Dumbledore explained what would have happened if Harry hadn't destroyed the diary.

"She could have been thrown in Azkaban?" Charlie asked in horror, his hand reaching out to grip his sister's knee.

"I think a trial would have proven she couldn't have acted on her own." Kingsley spoke up reassuringly. "She doesn't speak Parseltongue."

"No guarantee that there would have been a trial." Sirius pointed out gruffly. "Or they'd find a way to say Harry was working with her."

"Of course they would." Ron grumbled knowing his friend was always pulled into the mix.

"Malfoy did it didn't he." Bill realized in horror as he remembered his father's earlier words about his Muggle protection act. "He set it up to discredit dad." Arthur nodded angrily, not trusting himself to speak.

Moody rubbed his hands together. "I'll be seeing him in Azkaban. Possession of a dark object, intent to harm students, conspiring with the evil lord."

"Mad eye." Tonks shook her head at her mentor. "It happened three years ago and there is no way you could prove any of that."

"Are you doubting me girl?" He growled. "I will find a way to tie him to this whole mess."

"Good luck." Bill spoke up gravely. "If you need any assistance just let me know." He turned his attention back to his brother as he continued reading.

"I agree it was fortunate that the diary was discovered but certainly not the rest of it. If Riddle's memories had remained they could have been used to implicate Malfoy." Emmeline argued.

"Or the memories could have possessed another and caused more harm." Snape pointed out. "Which would you prefer?" She grimaced but remained silent.

"Bless the elf." Molly crooned a moment later. "He's trying to help you despite that vicious man being there and possibly seeing."

"Dobby is pretty courageous." Harry agreed. "But I guess after living with the Malfoys he would have to be." Snape bit his lip deciding his one time friend did not deserve to be defended at this time. He held back his sigh when the brat challenged the Malfoy scion about how Ginny had received the diary.

Charlie growled. "I want to know exactly how the scum managed it." He fists clenched when the blond called his sister stupid.

"She is not." Neville growled, Luna nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Ginny said quietly. "But I as a little foolish to have accepted it so readily." She shivered as Dumbledore warned Malfoy not to be giving out anymore of Voldemort's things."

"I'm sure that he has plenty of dark artifacts stashed around that mausoleum of his." Sirius said knowing how many their current residence still had despite the months of cleaning.

"I do hope not of the same magic as the diary." Dumbledore murmured apprehensively earning a questioning look from his potions professor."

It was quiet for a while as Fred told them about Malfoy leaving while kicking Dobby ahead of him which led Harry to come up with a plan.

"Oh no." Almost all of the adults moaned. "Please tell me this isn't another one of your great ideas."

Harry scowled playfully. "I do have good plans sometimes you know."

"I'm sure you do." Bill teased back. "Its just that we haven't seen a whole lot of them."

"Well this one works brilliantly." The dark haired teen boosted with Ron nodding fervently beside him.

"You're giving the evidence back to him?" Moody roared after the next sentence. "I could have used that."

"I didn't know that at the time." He protested. "Dumbledore had just got done saying nothing could be proven. Besides it went to a good cause."

"Could Malfoy have re enchanted it?" Emmeline asked fearfully.

Dumbledore shook his head. "It wasn't an enchantment so even if the basilisk venom had not made it completely impossible, Malfoy didn't have the necessary ingredients needed to restore the book."

Charlie snorted when Dumbledore urged Harry to hurry so he wouldn't miss the feast. "Of course you would act like it's no big deal."

"Did you just allow my godson to go out and confront Malfoy, a member of Voldemort's inner circle, alone?" Sirius growled. His words caused the other adults to sit up in shock.

"Albus." McGonagall hissed. "How could you allow that?"

"There was no danger, I was watching from the doorway." The old man said with a slight grin, their glares not fazing him. "I could see what Harry was about to do and deemed it a very worthy cause."

"Umm Harry mate," Neville sent his friend a questioning look. "Why would you give Malfoy a sock?"

"Because I knew what he'd do with that sock." Harry admitted grinning widely at the confused looks sent his way.

Sirius growled low in his throat when Malfoy brought up the Potter parents. "He didn't need to say that."

Emmeline sighed. "That's a horrible thing to say to a twelve year old orphan."

"But it does prove that most of what Draco spouts is just rhetoric from his father." Hermione pointed out earning a surprised look from her potions professor. "Didn't he say the same thing to you on the train?"

Harry nodded. "The sticky end part yeah." He grinned when it was revealed that Dobby was holding the sock.

Bills jaw dropped before he burst out laughing. "That's priceless! And serves him right too."

Fred and George were staring at the trio in shock. "How do you do it?" They asked faintly. "Pull off all these amazing feats without even thinking about them?"

"Nice Harry." Tonks grinned widely. "I would have loved to be a fly on the wall when he told his dear wife that he lost their servant."

Ron snorted. "He probably lied and told her he had to get rid of him for some reason."

Sirius noticed Harry shooting him quick looks and smile. "I'm proud of you pup. That was an extremely thoughtful and kind thing you did. Lily would have been overjoyed." Harry gave him a small smile.

"Most elves wouldn't have considered that as receiving clothes." Emmeline pointed out. She looked apologetically at Harry. "Most think it's a death sentence to be given clothes and do everything they can to avoid it."

Kingsley nodded. "Its obvious that Malfoy didn't purposely hand the elf clothes so Dobby must have really wanted to be free to have accepted that." Hermione frowned thinking about her treaty for elf rights.

"If you worked for the Malfoys wouldn't you have wanted to be free?" Ron asked.

"Besides Dobby is not your usual elf." Harry grinned as he thought of his little friend.

"He what?" Sirius shouted when Malfoy lunged for his godson. He glared at the headmaster. "And I guessing you stood by and let it happen."

"There was no need for me to interfere." Dumbledore replied his eyes twinkling. There were chuckles and grins when Dobby threw his former master down the stairs.

"Whoooo go Dobby." All the Weasley children cheered. The twins stood up to do a fast paced jig as they chanted, "Malfoy got schooled."

Hermione smiled viciously. "I bet that felt really good for Dobby, to be able to get back at Malfoy like that."

"Ah I think you have a protector for life Harry." Tonks grinned. She made a face when the elf put the filthy sock on.

"Ewwww." Ginny looked sickened. "The sock is covered in blood, sewer juice and snake bits and he put it on."

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked at the same time Harry shrugged. "It wasn't that bad."

Hermione shuddered. "Why am I best friends with two boys?"

Bill shook his head when the elf revealed his reasoning for saying it hadn't been he who could not be named. "Not real clear seeing as how nobody even knew he had a real name."

"But Dobby did." Harry realized. "That has to mean that Malfoy would have known, which means he knows he's a half blood. But then why?"

Snape shook his head. "I doubt Lucius realizes the dark lord's blood status. Dobby must have found out from another source, possibly from the diary itself."

"Hmmm I might have to ask him when we go back." Hermione decided looking at her friend.

"If the elves will let you back in the kitchen after all the hats you've made." Ron said helpfully causing her to glare at him.

Fred shook his head at his brother before he turned back to the book telling about the pajama feast.

"It was startling to be woke up to go to a feast." Neville laughed.

"I quite enjoyed it." Luna said. "Some of the pajamas where very interesting." At once all the teens cracked up remembering Goyle's unicorn ensemble.

There were some cheers around the room when Hermione rejoined her friends after being uncertified.

"I never did ask," Harry turned to his friend. "What did your parents say about you getting petrified?" Hermione was shaking her head, her eyes wide.

"Surely her parents were notified." Emmeline turned to glare at McGonagall.

"Her magical guardian was notified. After that it's their discretion to notify muggle parents according to the agreement they have." The deputy headmistress said stiffly.

"I waited until Hermione was awake." Molly spoke up. "I thought it would be cruel to tell them when they were unable to visit her. Muggles can't come to Hogwarts after all."

"And after?" Kingsley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione begged to be the one to tell them." She sent a displeased look at the girl. "Obviously this was a mistake."

"Sorry." Harry whispered to his friend. He kept quiet, listening as Hagrid returned, Gryffindor won the house cup and exams were canceled as a school treat.

"Not so much a school treat as it was impractical to hold the exams." Emmeline pointed out.

Sirius pretended to pout. "We never had exams canceled when we were in school."

"You never had a giant snake terrorizing the school, several students petrified and the school being hours away from being closed." McGonagall said dryly. She smirked at the cheers by students and professors alike when it was announced that Lockhart would be unable to return.

"It was indeed a reason to celebrate." Snape drawled drawing chuckles from the other adults and shocked looks from the teens.

"Did Snape just make a joke?" Ron whispered to his friends.

Harry laughed. "It's a bit like him handing out candy isn't it?" He grinned at hearing Malfoy was sacked as a school governor.

"I think that's a good idea." Emmeline decided. "He doesn't need to be using the school for his own devices anymore."

"I hardly think not being a governor will stop that." Kingsley pointed out dryly.

Ginny shook her head when the book told of her being happy again. "More like acting happy." She murmured. "It took a long time for the nightmares to go away."

"I'm surprised your parents allowed you to stay to finish out the term. I would have thought they would have taken you home to recover." Emmeline

"She begged to stay." Molly murmured. "After everything she'd been through I couldn't bear to say no."

Harry groaned when the chapter ended with him handing out the Dursley's phone number. "That was a mistake." He muttered angrily.

"Why was it a mistake Harry?" Charlie asked cautiously at Sirius prodding.

"Do you honestly expect the Dursleys to let a f..." He clapped a hand to his mouth as he shot a look at his godfather. The man was watching with narrowed eyes. "Umm they wouldn't let me use the phone."

"Better." Sirius said giving him a small grin. "And you have every right to use their phone." Harry just shook his head at the man.

"I have a question." Neville asked hesitantly. "What's a uh whatever are you're talking about?"

"A communication device Neville." Kingsley answered. "A bit like a floo call."

"That's all folks." George announced, closing the book. He looked expectantly at the trio.

"Well we will see you later." Hermione announced leading Harry out of the room. Ron followed close behind leaving the rest of the room to stare after them.


	40. Bonding

See chapter one for disclaimers.

Warning there is corporeal punishment in this chapter.

Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as his best friend shut the bedroom door with a bang as he sank onto a bed, his shoulders hunching protectively. He really did not want to have this conversation, did not want to have to relive the scene from earlier. He could feel the anger coming back and didn't want to take it out on his friends.<p>

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked softly as she perched on the end of his bed. She eyed him critically. He shrugged not meeting her eyes.

"Blimey mate." Ron breathed from his position near the door. "What'd Remus and Sirius do to you?"

"Nothing happened." The dark haired teen mumbled flushing when it became obvious what his friend was thinking.

The red head snorted. "Yeah like nothing happened in the chamber."

"You do have a penchant for leaving out extremely important details Harry." Hermione agreed with a fond smile.

"It's nothing." Harry insisted flopping back on the bed. "I'm just being a baby."

"I highly doubt that." The young witch scoffed. "This coming from the boy who slayed the basilisk?"

Harry rolled his eyes at her in amusement. "That was mostly luck, and if Fawkes hadn't been there I wouldn't have survived."

She latched onto the opening. "Sirius was pretty upset over that fact."

Ron gave a bitter laugh as he drifted closer. "He wasn't the only one."

"He was crying." Harry told them softly. "And this is going to sound absolutely horrible but it made me feel really good inside." He admitted pulling the pillow over to cover his face.

"Oh Harry." Hermione cried. "That doesn't make you a horrible person. It shows how much he cares for you. Of course that would make you happy."

"Really mate that can't be all you were upset about." Ron added causing Hermione to shake her head out at his lack of tack.

"No Sirius and I are good." Harry's voice became harder and he set up with a glare on his face. "Remus came in."

"He was pretty hacked off when he left the room." Ron told him, exchanging a concerned look with Hermione. "Swearing under his breath and shaking. Tonks tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to her."

"Yeah well he didn't calm down much." The dark haired boy said bitterly.

Hermione reached out and grabbed her friend's hand. "Did he hurt you Harry?"

"No he just yelled a lot." He answered pulling his hand away to absently rub his arm. "It was a bit stupid of me really. I know it was Remus, knew he had a reason to be mad. But he was completely out of control. If Sirius hadn't stopped him I really don't know what would have happened."

Hermione sniffed back tears while Ron stood with his hands clenched into fists. He let out a string of curses that had the girl shooting him a reproachful look. "Who wouldn't be scared with an angry werewolf coming at them?"

"Mostly I was just mad." Harry told them. "Just one more adult in my life that let me down and tried to hurt me."

"Oh Harry." Hermione cried as she threw her arms around him. "You had every right to be mad. He shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah mate." Ron said calming down. He bit his lip. "They didn't hit you did they? Remus, or even Sirius?" He watched his friend closely.

"No." Harry answered truthfully before blushing. "Umm Sirius and I have to have a discussion though."

Ron squirmed as his own cheeks reddened. "Yeah umm if it weren't for Ginny Mum and Dad would probably be having their own discussion with me."

Hermione looked at them curiously. "Honestly what are you two so skittish about. It's just a telling off." She muttered causing the boys to look at each other and shake their heads. "And honestly considering everything you managed to get into while I was petrified you probably should be told off." She huffed.

"This coming from the girl that suggest and managed to mix the polyjuice potion." Harry teased. He looked up at the knock at the down, butterflies stirring in his stomach as it opened to show Sirius.

"Molly's looking for you two." He told his godson's friends. "Supper's about ready."

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"He'll eat later." Sirius answered at the same time Harry replied, "I'm not hungry."

"Good luck mate." Ron whispered conspiratorially as he dragged the protesting girl from the room.

Sirius watched in amusement before looking at his godson. "Should we go up to my room?" He asked quietly.

Harry rubbed his hands on his jeans before nodding. He couldn't help dragging his feet as he followed the man up the stairs and into the room at the end of the hall. He stopped just inside the door. "So umm how do you want to do this?"

Sirius's lips twitched at the downtrodden expression on his godson's face. "How about we just talk a bit." He asked as he took a seat on the bed. He patted the space next to him invitingly. Harry bit his lip and approacehed the bed, sitting down at the other end from the man.

Sirius chuckled and he couldn't help remembering his own childhood. "Why don't we start by you telling me why we're in here having this discussion."

"Because you're angry." The teen answered staring down at his feet. He look up when the man remained silent.

"Do I look angry?" Sirius asked once he noticed he had the kid's attention. Harry shook his head. "I promise you I won't ever punish you when I'm angry or just because I'm angry." He said earnestly.

"But you are going to punish me." Harry pointed out. "You're going to spank me." He mumbled with a blush.

"Most likely." His godfather agreed. "Why don't you tell me why you think you're going to get a spanking?"

Harry turned to gape at him. "You have to be kidding me." He burst out causing the older man to narrow his eyes warningly. The teen faltered slightly. "Why can't you just, you know, get on with it." He asked, turning a brighter red.

"And what would you learn if I gave you a few smacks on the bum and we went down to dinner?" Sirius asked. "You need to understand exactly what you did wrong and why you're in trouble."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Harry glared at the floor. "I have all night Harry." Sirius told him unable to hide his amusement.

The dark haired boy huffed. "I'm in trouble because I risked my life." He answered with a slight pout.

Sirius couldn't help staring at him in astonishment. "That's a bit of an understatement young man. First off you went into the Forbidden forest, which is off limits hence its name. And it's off limits for a reason, its full of dangerous animals." He paused as he eyed the teen sternly. "What did you encounter in the forest Harry?"

"An acromantula nest." Harry mumbled, fidgeting as the man moved so he was standing over the kid.

"You were surrounded by dangerous venomous creatures that were four and fives times bigger than you!" Sirius took a deep breath to calm himself. "You had no chance of defending yourself against that. A full grown wizard with years of experience wouldn't have had a chance."

"We got out." Harry mumbled as he chewed his lip. He didn't want his godfather to know how much he was being affected by the lecture. Merlin they hadn't even gotten to the actual punishment yet and he felt like crying.

"You got out by a fluke." Sirius corrected sternly. "A totally unexpected circumstance that you had no control over. You can't go into all these dangerous situations expecting weird things to happen to save you."

"I didn't expect the car to come." The teen protested, hunching his shoulders as his godfather raised his eyebrows.

"So what was your plan?" He asked already knowing the answer. He couldn't help the twitching of his lips as his godson squirmed on the bed. Really the kid looked the picture of a repentant child. If only he could be convinced that the lecture would be enough.

"You know what really infuriates me about this situation?" He asked softly. He waited until the green eyes rose to meet his. "You willingness to die."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "I don't want to die!" He protested loudly.

"Twenty four hours after you almost died in that forest you were a breath away from death in the chamber." Sirius gentled his voice as he wrapped an arm around the kid. "I know you had a good reason and it was very noble and brave and I couldn't be prouder. But I need you to start thinking about your self for a change. If not for you then try to stay alive for my sake hmm? I don't think I could stand it if you weren't around anymore." Harry nodded jerkily, not trusting himself to speak.

Sirius sighed as he rubbed the thin back. Merlin he felt wrung out and they'd barely even started. "Tell me what else you're in trouble for."

Harry's mouth dropped open a second time as he turned to look at his godfather. "I didn't do anything else." He protested.

"No you didn't." Sirius agreed, his eyes glinting. "And that's the problem. You didn't tell anyone that you had been bitten by that damn snake."

"But it was healed." The teen insisted, jumping off the bed and turning to face his godfather. He faltered at the look on the other man's face. "And it's not like anyone cared anyway. You heard it, I was covered in blood and no one even asked."

Sirius sighed. "I know. It's despicable that they didn't." He bit his tongue to keep from saying what he really wanted to. Now wasn't the time for that rant. "But you still should have spoke up. I never want you hiding an injury or illness."

Harry grimaced and shoved his hands into his pockets. He did not want to get into Umbridge and her detentions right now. Though he did make a vow to himself to talk to his godfather before they started the fifth book.

The older man misinterpreted the expression and pulled his godson into a hug. "I care about you Harry. I want to know if you're injured or ill."

They stood there for a few minutes before Harry started shuffling his feet. "Umm so what now?" He asked hesitantly.

Sirius grinned at the quivering tone. "Now you tell me why I shouldn't punish you."

Harry reared back with an astonished look. "What?" He asked dumbfounded.

His godfather chuckled. "This is a discussion isn't it? I'm willing to take both sides into consideration." His smile turned sad. "I'm just as new to this as you are Harry. I don't want to act prematurely or unfairly."

"You're doing a good job Sirius." Harry told him honestly. He patted the man's back awkwardly.

"Thanks." He answered before clearing his throat. "So we've discussed why you're in trouble. Why don't you tell me why you think the lecture should be the end of it. Why shouldn't you get a spanking?"

"Ah, okay ummm I'm fifteen." Harry offered feebly with a bright blush. "Isn't that a little old to be sp...um punished like that?"

"Some might say that." Sirius pursed his lips. "There are other punishments I could give you. Would you rather be grounded to your room every minute we're not reading? Not only would everyone else know that you were being punished but it would get incredibly boring and I wouldn't get to spend much time with you." He smiled gently at the face the teen wore. "Age isn't a factor. If your Grandpa Potter were still alive when I went after the rat he would have come to Azkaban just to turn me over his knee."

Harry chuckled at the image. "Would he have really done that?"

Sirius nodded. "In a heart beat." He sighed. "I know getting a spanking might be a bit scary for you, considering your background but I promise you I will only use my hand or maybe a small paddle in the future. Its about getting a point across, not injuring you."

He watched as the kid nodded absently as he leaned against the bed. "Do you have any other reason we shouldn't do this?"

Harry looked up. "Well it was almost three years ago and I didn't exactly know you then so is it fair that you get to punish me for it?" He blinked in shock when his godfather gave him a proud look.

"That's a very good point." He admitted. "But it's like I told you after we finished the first book. I don't want you getting the wrong idea. I'm just hearing about all this for the first time. Subconsciously you're waiting to see how I react to it. If I don't discourage it in some way, if I just say oh well it was three years ago don't do it again, its going to give you the wrong impression. One it seems like I don't care that you almost died several times. Two you might get the impression since I didn't punish you this time that I won't the next time you risk your life."

He smiled when Harry nodded thoughtfully. " And it's not like I'm going to throughly punish you. I guarantee that if you risk your life from now I'll be a lot harder on you. This is going to be more of a reminder not to do anything like this again."

"A few smacks on the bum and we can go to dinner?" Harry parroted the man's earlier words.

"Something like that." Sirius admitted. "Any more arguments?"

Harry blushed and rubbed his hands nervously on his jeans. "I guess not." He said chewing his lip again.

His godfather sighed. "I admit to having one of my own. Honestly I thought you would bring it up. I'm hesitant to physically punish you after what happened with Remus earlier." He raised an eyebrow when Harry merely looked confused. "Some people would say that his rough treatment of you was punishment enough."

Harry scoffed. "He just shook me a little. Yeah it pissed me off but I've had worse."

"I know you've had worse." Sirius said, his eyes full of grief as he laid a hand on his godson's shoulder. "Which is why I'm so worried. I'm afraid his anger might have brought back memories of Dursley. I don't want to make it worse by spanking you on top of it."

Harry chewed his on his lip. It was the perfect opportunity to get out of the spanking but looking at his godfather he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't worry his godfather anymore than he already was and if he pretended to be traumatized it would only make the situation worse. Plus if he was honest with himself he sort of agreed with everything they had talked about. And it felt good that someone had taken the time to explain everything instead of just locking him up and forgetting about him.

"It's okay Sirius. I could never compare you to the Dursleys. And you're right. I do expect you to umm punish me and I would be, I dunno, disappointed if you didn't." Harry blushed. "Not that I want to be, you know, but it feels normal, I mean it feels like we're a real family.

Sirius wrapped his arms around his godson in a tight embrace. "I love you Harry James and I'm so proud of you." He pulled back, looking at the door with a grimace. "I can't put up a silencing spell and I'm sorry about that. But Remus and I are the only one's on this floor.

"It's okay." Harry told him, his cheeks turning redder. "Just promise you'll do something if Snape says something."

"Definitely." The man agreed before taking a deep breath. "Jeans off Harry." The teen paled but nodded determinedly. Sirius pretended not to notice the shaking hands as he adjusted his position on the bed.

"Pants too?" Harry asked in a hoarse voice, his hands at the waist band of his underwear.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think there's any need for that this time." He leaned forward to press a kiss to the kid's forehead before pulling him forward and lifting him over his knees. He was turned in a way that allowed Harry's upper body was supported by the bed. The kid immediately buried his head in the soft bedclothes.

The dog animagus hesitated as he second guessed his decision before raising his hand. He brought it down hard on Harry's backside. The boy jerked but made no noise. Sirius bit his lip as he administered a second smack.

"Harry what you did was very brave and very selfless. But it was also reckless and dangerous." He lectured in a hoarse voice as tears came to his eyes. He quickly peppered Harry's vulnerable bottom with harsh, stinging smacks.

Harry's hands clenched the covers as he squirmed to get away from the burn that was building in his bottom. He was mortified to feel wetness on his cheeks. He could stand absolutely still while his uncle whipped him with a belt but a few smacks from his godfather turned him into a bawling baby.

Sirius closed his eyes as he heard the soft sniff. "Almost done Harry." He promised lifting his right leg. He almost stopped when the boy let out a soft yelp and kicked his legs at the first smack to the under curve of his bum but gritted his teeth and delivered five more of the same consistency.

"Shhh pup it's all done." He whispered rubbing his hand over the thin back. He truly felt despicable for giving the teen twenty smacks. He ignored the small part of his mind that told him it it wasn't even half of what the kid deserved.

Harry lifted himself up and stood in front of his godfather, self consciously wiping his eyes as he wondered what he was supposed to do now. He looked up, gasping as he noticed Sirius had tears running down his own face. With an anguished cry he threw himself into the man's open arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he sobbed as the dam broke on his emotions. "I'll never make you do that again. I'll be good I promise."

"Hey now." Sirius soothed, rocking as he held on tightly. "It's okay. It's all over and done with. We're both okay." His own tears fell faster while the rational part of his brain pointed out that this was a good thing. Harry had a habit of burying his emotions which was unhealthy.

"But I made you cry." Harry blubbered, pressing his face into his godfather's robe.

"And I made you cry." He counted, picking up the limp kid and scooting back so they were laying down on the bed. "I think it's a fair trade off."

"But..."

"Hey, I'm new at this too." Sirius reminded him gently. "I don't think think either one of us expected it to be this hard."

"Do you hate me now?" Harry asked as he hiccuped. He didn't understand why he couldn't stop crying.

Sirius sighed as he tucked a blanket around the trembling body. "No Harry I don't hate you. I love you, very much so." He continued to rub the thin back until the harsh breathing evened out and the tight grip relaxed as the kid gave in to sleep.

He sniffed back his own tears as he heard the door open. Remus stood in the doorway with two plates of food in his hands. His face paled as he looked at his old friend. "Sirius..."

"Don't worry Remus, Moony should be happy now, Harry's been punished." He whispered harshly.

"Sirius I ..." He swallowed hard as he stared at the sleeping boy before turning his gaze back to his friend. "I hope you didn't punish him because of what I said earlier."

Dark grey eyes skewered the werewolf. "Do you honestly think I would hurt my godson just because you lost control of the wolf?"

"No of course you wouldn't." He hurried to say. "But you did punish him."

"Because he deserved it, and unlike your plan we actually talked it out beforehand." He blinked as he felt the tears well up again. "It wasn't easy."

"You did the right thing." Remus fidgeted by the side of the bed. "I know this sounds bad coming from me considering...but you did it right Sirius. I think even Lily would approve."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah especially the part where I've seemed to have sprung a leak." He groused as the swiped at his eyes.

The werewolf smiled sadly. "The day you can spank him without getting emotional about it is the day you need to stop." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Sirius gave him a burning look. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

Remus nodded his head. "He's not going to trust me anymore. And I don't know if I trust myself with him."

"You lost control." Sirius told him bluntly. "While I'm mad as hell about it I understand it to. You weren't the only one that felt that way but the rest of us didn't have to deal with an agitated wolf on top of it." He sighed. "And no Harry's not going to trust you but if you back away and distance yourself it'll only make it worse I promise you."

"I'll try." Remus said as he backed toward the door. "Get some sleep Sirius, you look like you could use it."

"If you ever touch him like that again you won't get another chance." The softly spoken words reached the werewolf as he slipped out the door, and he nodded acknowledging the threat.

Early the next morning Sirius sat hunched over a table in the library, surrounded by some of the darkest books his family possessed. He popped his neck, the unnatural position hard on his over tired body. He had stayed with his godson for two hours before having to get up, his mind too wired to settle down to sleep. Worry for the kid had battled with the niggling insistence that he knew what the diary had been and that it was important that he remember.

He reread the passage in front of him again and again, the words familiar as things seemed to click in his mind. "Merlin." He breathed in disbelief as he stared down at the page. It was worse than he thought. How long had Dumbledore known?

He was reaching for another book when he felt a presence behind him and whirled around. "Harry." He exclaimed harshly. "It's two am. What are you doing up?" He winced at his tone. "Sorry I'm more tired than I thought." He apologized as he took a long look at his godson, taking in the red eyes. "Are you okay."

The teen shrugged as he shuffled restlessly in the doorway. "Yeah, I'm okay. I went to bed pretty early." He reminded the man. "Umm are you?"

"I survived." Sirius told him with a wry grin. "Not that I want to repeat the experience often."

"I'm sorry for umm you know crying all over you." The teen told him, biting his lip in embarrassment.

"Well considering I cried all over you in return I guess we can call it even." He pointed out, his heart lightening at the small chuckle he got in return. "I didn't bruise you or anything did I?" He asked worriedly.

Harry blushed but couldn't suppress the cheeky grin as he gave his backside an exaggerated rub. "It's awful. I won't be able to sit down for a week." He couldn't help teasing. He was surprised at how relaxed he felt around the man despite the fact he'd been spanked by him only hours before.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Obviously I didn't do it right. I was aiming for two weeks. Perhaps I should rectify that?"

Harry danced away from the reaching hands. "Nope I think we're good." He chuckled.

"Well if you're sure." Sirius grinned before sighing as he looked back at the books.

"What are you working on?" Harry asked curiously. He hadn't expected to find the man in the library of all places.

Sirius waved the kid over, waiting until he had perched carefully on the couch. "I'm researching what the diary could have been."

"Any luck?" Harry asked, his eyes skimming over the titles.

"Some." He answered remembering his promise to keep the teen informed. "It's possible that Voldie put a piece of his soul into the book."

Harry made a face at the image. "That makes a lot more sense than just a memory I guess. How would he do that though?" Curiosity drove him to ask.

Sirius sighed as he gazed at the piles of books. "That I haven't found yet. Not sure I want to know." They sat in companionable silence for a couple minutes. He stirred as he saw Harry reaching for the plate of biscuits on the table.

"We should get you something to eat." He realized. "You missed dinner."

The teen waved the words away. "I'm not really hungry." He said around a mouthful of biscuit. "Besides breakfast will be in a couple hours."

"You shouldn't be missing meals." He sighed as he gave in. He knew it was his own nervousness the night before that had pushed him to have the discussion during dinner instead of waiting until after. He had planned on them eating afterward but hadn't counted on them both being sobbing messes either.

He frowned as he noticed the kid rubbing his arm again. "Let me see."

"See what?" Harry asked in confusion, sitting up so that he could see the man properly.

"You're arm Harry. You're rubbing it something awful." The man pointed out dryly.

"It's not hurting." He protested snatching his hand away. "Nothing's wrong."

"Well if it's nothing there's no reason I can't see it." Sirius argued raising an eyebrow. "No hiding injuries."

Harry rolled his eyes but pulled up the sleeve of the overly large tee shirt to reveal a large hand shaped bruise encircling the thin bicep.

Sirius hissed, sending a hundred silent curses at his super strong friend. Noticing the downcast look on the kid's face he smirked before leaning down to press a kiss to the dark shape.

Harry jerked back with a half laugh. "Uh why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase kiss it and make it better?" The man teased laughing at the look on the kid's face.

He gave his godfather a wide eyed stare and pretended to scoot back on the couch. "Isn't that something mothers say?"

Sirius gave a mock pout. "What godfathers aren't allowed to do it too? It does feel better doesn't it?"

"Umm sure." Harry couldn't help grinning at the absurdity of the moment.

The older man turned thoughtful as he contemplated the bruise. "Well since magical healing is out, curse the blasted future, Snape might have some salve he could put on that."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Ehh no thanks. I'd rather have the bruise." He shook his head. "Besides he'd probably refuse, saying I deserved it or something."

"I hope you don't believe that." Sirius insisted gently flicking the ear closest to him.

"I believe that he would say that and mean it." He made a face. "Or worse yet he would know I got um punished and wanted the salve for that."

"Do you want me to ask him?" Sirius asked in amusement.

Harry violently shook his head. "No! That would be even worse. Then he really would think you smacked me and then got all remorseful about it and wanted to heal me or something."

The older man snorted. "You have a very vivid imagination."

"No I've just had to put up with him for the last four and half years." Harry retorted. Neither saw the shift in a shadow across the room.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. "Think you could get back to sleep?" Sirius asked finally.

Harry shook his head. "Will you tell me some stories? About my dad and you?"

"Sure." He agreed. "Stretch on out." He waited until the kid was settled more comfortably before launching into one story after another as the hours passed.

"Thanks Paddy." Harry mumbled half asleep as the sun inched its way over the horizon. He looked up blearily as the chest he was lying against rumbled with laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You called me daddy once when you were a baby. James was so mad. He kept insisting that you were really trying to say Paddy." He smiled in remembrance.

"You are my dad." The mumbled words caused the man to suck in his breath sharply as his heart constricted. Looking down he noticed the kid was sleeping peacefully, no idea the effect his words had had.

"You should tell him." Emmeline said softly as she stepped through the doorway from where she'd been standing for the last couple minutes. She smiled at the scene the two made.

"Tell him what?" Sirius shot back gruffly as he blinked the tears from his eyes.

"That his father was a bit of a prat. What you really are to him." She prompted knowing he knew what she was referring to.

"James wasn't a bad person." He argued back quietly, keeping an eye on the teen to make sure he remained asleep. "He just wasn't ready to be a father yet. He was young and he wasn't prepared for the responsibility."

"So he avoided that responsibility as much as he could, hanging out at the office, going for a drink with his colleagues every night?" She pushed, wanting him to admit the truth.

"It wasn't like he was never home." Sirius argued getting angry. "He loved Lily and he enjoyed playing with Harry. He adored the kid."

She sat down so that she could look him in the eye. "Sirius anyone walking into that house would think that you were the father and James the godfather. You were the one helping Lily to feed him and change him. Hold him when he cried. Scolded him when he was naughty. James only stayed around for the good parts. You were there for the good and the bad. I don't think baby Harry had it wrong when he called you daddy."

"Don't tell him." He whispered pleadingly. "Harry doesn't need his memories tarnished. He has so few as it is." She gave him a sad look when Sirius shook his head at her. "I'm broken Emme. Azkaban broke me. He deserves better."

"He's a little broken too." She pointed out gently before leaving the room.

"James just didn't realize how important family is, not until the end." He told the sleeping teen dropping a kiss on the messy head. "He didn't grow up like we did."


End file.
